


Out of the Abyss

by bigb3ar_2nd



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of drama, Max has stammering issue, Only not with Chloe and Joyce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Stammering Max, dark themes, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 236,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigb3ar_2nd/pseuds/bigb3ar_2nd
Summary: Five years ago, when Chloe's dad died and Max told her she is leaving for Seattle the very next day, grief struck and angry Chloe shut herself from Max. Five years later she is still angry at her, thinking she left her for a good life in another city. Until a phone call brings a grim and dark reality and a broken Max.NO-Power AU with some cannon events integrated.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ocean of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520940) by [mayhemprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemprincess/pseuds/mayhemprincess). 



> Hi Guys. To be honest, this is my very first writing let alone a fan-fic I have written. I admit I have zero skills of writing and no experience what so ever. Just that I've been inspired by many great authors doing there best and giving us, the readers best stories from their creative minds. So as I said, zero skill and lack of grammar and vocabulary ( cuz English is not my native language ). Please bear with me as this is my experimental take on writing and I am hoping any good and REALLY good critic and review can help me learn and improve what i write.
> 
> There are gonna be grammar mistakes and pacing issue in the story but please bear with me and review if you can.

**2008**

"Chloe I am so s-sorry," Max says while hugging Chloe. Chloe looks at her confusingly and Max continues "It's my parents. We are leaving for Seattle"

Chloe through her tearful and swollen eyes looks at Max "What!?" she asks. Her voice is thick with all the crying and her throat still hurt.

_'It was just yesterday, Dad was here. We were making pancakes, He took a photo of Max and me. Then he got a call from Mom who needed a lift from the grocery store. Dad went out with his car keys. A few hours later, the cops came in and informed that dad's been in an accident. He's gone...he's dead and now Max is telling me that she's leaving? She's abandoning me when I need her?'_

"No! Max... I need you. Please don't leave me" She pleaded.

Max is equally teary-eyed tells her "Chloe, I don't have a choice, I want to stay but they won't let me stay here. We...we are leaving tonight"

She tries to hold Chloe's hand but Chloe snatches her hand away. Max looks at her, confused at the scornful look Chloe is giving her "My dad died yesterday and now you want to bail on me, want to run away. You are abandoning me because you don't want to burden yourself with me!? Some best friend you are Max!" She shoots at Max.

Max pleads "It's not like that Che. I..." Max almost tells her the words she has been keeping to herself for the past forever. She has feeling for Chloe but was always too scared of thinking that confessing her feelings will mess up their friendship. She doesn't want to lose Chloe so she buried her feelings deep in her heart. Even right now she wanted to tell Chloe how much she loves her, adores her and want to be with her but thinks 'Now is not the right time. Chloe is hurt and grieving. Confessing to her right now will only feel I'm taking advantage of her and only when I am leaving her here and going to Seattle?'

Max tries to hold Chloe but she shoves her away and screams at her "Go away! Maxine, I don't need you! Get the fuck out if here! Go fucking die in Seattle!". Max is shocked and tears flowing from her eyes.

"Chloe..." She sobs, but Chloe turns away holding her hands on her ears and screams again " GET OUT!!".

Max's face is now smeared in tears, heartbroken and feeling the guilt of leaving Chloe, turns around and starts walking slowly towards the exit. Before leaving the house, she looks back hoping Chloe will call for her but all she hears is her door slams shut loudly.

Max wipes her eyes and says goodbyes to Joyce and moves out of the house. She looks at her parents waiting in the car. She opens the door and sits in the back without saying anything. Ryan Caulfield looks at his wife, Vanessa and starts driving.

Vanessa starts talking to Max," Honey, Chloe will be alright. She's hurting right now. Give her some time and contact her later when we are settled. You both are best friends, and she knows you care for her. We are sorry that we had to leave Joyce and Chloe at a time like this but I hope you understand honey" Max nods with a hmm.

Vanessa smiles to her daughter "You will be in touch with her soon. She can even visit during weekends, you will be together and spending time sweetheart" Max still disheartened and stiffens a sob but nods and hopes she will call Chloe as soon as she reaches Seattle.

\---

**Price House, April 2013**

Max and Chloe sitting together with their fingers twined. "Che, you are my best friend forever. I promise I am never leaving you" Chloe smiles at Max but her smile falters when she sees Max's expression as she starts to get up. "I am sorry Chloe, but I have to leave." Chloe tries to hold on to Max's hand but can't reach it. " Max, I need you, please don't leave me". Max without answering starts moving away. Chloe keeps calling for her "Max, don't go... Max.. Max!"

Chloe's eyes flutter opens. She groans and squints her eyes as the sunlight from the window hits her. She takes a deep breath and tries to recall the dream she had. Her expression changes with her train of thoughts, sleepiness to sadness to anger. Why is she dreaming about Max?

_'It's almost been five years and she never got in touch with you, called you or even sent a fucking text. Why are you even thinking about her? That bitch abandoned you. She bailed on you. Just Like Dad. She's probably having a blast in Seattle while you are bitch-moaning here for her. Fuck her!'_

Rubbing last of the tears that welled up in her eyes and her brows knitted in a frown, Chloe picks up the lighter and a joint from the side of the bed and lit it and start blazing not caring if David is home or not. She is pissed and doesn't give a shit. Just as her joint is almost burnt, she hears the home phone ringing.

Chloe remembering Joyce has a morning shift. She gets off the bed lazily, leaves her room and down the stairs. The phone goes to the answering machine but before it records anything the call disconnects. Chloe begins to turn around and the phone starts ringing again. "Fuck..." Chloe swears. and picks up the phone.

"Hello?". There's a young male voice... "Uh... Chloe? Chloe Price?" The voice says. "Yes, who is th-". But the voice cuts her off hurriedly "Listen... It's about Max". All the lazy stupor Chloe was feeling from her joint is gone instantly and she is alarmed.

"What the fuck? What about Max? Wh-What happened? Who are you?". The voice takes a heavy breath. "I... I cannot tell you anything on phone. Please come to the City Hospital" the voice pauses "She's in bad condition. City Hospital, Room 302".

"Hey! Who the fuck are-" and the call disconnects.

Chloe swears again and puts the phone down and try to process what she heard. _'What the fuck!? Max have been gone for five years, without contact or anything. And now someone calls and tells me she's here and she's probably hurt? what happened? I have to go to the hospital to find out'_ She quickly rushes upstairs to her room, changes her clothes, takes her keys and leaves the house.

\---

**City Hospital**

Chloe parks her truck. Turns off the engine and gets out of the truck not caring where she parked. She hurries to the main door and inside. Almost speed walking to the reception and asks. "Hi, I'm here for Max Caulfield, Room 302". The Receptionist taps on the keyboard and looking at the screen. Chloe gets a glimpse that the receptionist's expression changes slightly. She looks up and asks "Are you a relative?"

"Family friend. Chloe Price. I got a call from the hospital that she is hurt and admitted here."

The receptionist types on the keyboard again and looks at Chloe "Okay, 3rd floor, 2nd room from the right corridor"

"Thanks," Chloe says and walks for the stairs. She doesn't want to for the elevator and takes the stairs all the way up to the third floor.

Upon reaching the corridor of the 3rd floor almost breathless and heaving. She hears murmuring of some people talking. She feels a chill of unease, her stomach turns, and twists. She always hated hospitals. It's always grim and full of miseries.

She looks for Max's room and almost upon turning the corner to room 302, she hears a blood-curdling scream of a girl. Some other patients and visitors also are startled and lots of heads simultaneously tilt towards where the scream came from. But Chloe is frozen.

She feels her blood has been iced. All of the voices surrounding her are muffed. The only voice she hears is the broken screams of the girl mixed with her own rapidly increasing heartbeat. Her ears pulsing and hot.

This voice, no this cry, this twisted broken scream full of hurt, its feels vaguely familiar to her. Somehow, somehow, she knows who this voice belongs to. But her body is refusing to move. Her legs have given up and her chest is hurting and she hears it again, the screams, the miserable pleadings "It hurts. Please! don't hurt me. I am sorry. No! No!"

As if life has come back to Chloe's body. She jolts, she runs almost tripping on her own legs but she runs towards the voice. There, room 302 where the screams are coming from. Some people have gathered near the room as if want to watch a macabre scene of a tortured flick. Chloe shoves some people away and tries to barge in the room only for the nearby staff catching her before she breaks into the room.

"Max! Max! Let go of me! I know her. She's my friend'.

"Please wait here. She's in a shock right now. The doctor is with her" The nurse tries to pacify Chloe who's tried to wriggle out of his firm grip.

The screams eventually subside and the nurse releases Chloe and asks her to wait for the doctor. Chloe leans on her back on the opposite wall. Her hands are trembling. Her legs are heavy. Her breathing is still irregular.

 _'What the fuck is going on? What happened to Max? Why was she screaming like that?'_ She thinks to herself.

That's when the door to her room opens and a doctor along with another staffer comes out and close the door behind him. He instructs something to the nurse and Chloe can make out a few words 'abuse, trauma, and mental condition.'

The doctor looks towards the leaning Chloe. "Can I help you?" He asks calmly. He's calm but there's also a trail of sweat on his brow. An indication of tension. He's a doctor, and doctors are supposed to have nerves of steel. But only an inhuman being can hear screams like these and stay unflinching. So, he considers himself human.

 

"C-Chloe, Chloe Price. I am here for the patient in room 302. Max. She's my friend" The lump in her throat makes it hard to complete her sentence but she tries "What's happening here? What happened to Max? How is she? Please tell me. I want to see her. I want to see my friend right now" she barrages the doctor with questions and demands.

The doctor sighs and calmly replies "Please calm down Ms. Price" and he continues "I am Dr. Thomas and I am looking after Ms. Caulfield. You cannot see her for now, she's sedated and sleeping. As you've can imagine, she's in no condition or ready to have visitors for now at least"

Chloe feels the unease in his tone. She refuses to move.

"Doc. You have to drag me out of this hospital with security because I am not going to move from here. I want to see my friend.

The doctor scratches the bridge of his nose and sighs giving up. "Okay, I understand. But you cannot stand here. Please be considerate of other patients. How about you wait in my office and I fill you in while Max rests?"

Chloe looks towards the door but she knows she has no choice. She gives up and nods at the doctor "Okay"

\---

Dr. Thomas offers Chloe a seat but she is too tensed to sit and wait so she opts to keep standing for the time being.

"Listen Doc. I am hella confused right now. Please tell me what happened to Max? Why is she here? Is she hurt? Why was she screaming like that?" another volley of questions.

Dr. Thomas holds his hand up "Please calm down Chloe. You know very well it's not a usual practice for doctors to disclose a patient's condition without their consent to anyone other than immediate family members, right?"

Chloe huffs "Doc, please. She's been my friend since we were kids. We practically lived together. Our families have been close before they left for Seattle five years ago. Why would I be here if I am not concerned about her?"

"Unfortunately, we've not been able to contact her parents. The numbers we have in our database are disconnected and we don't know anyone else has contacted her"

"Contact my mom, Joyce, Joyce Madsen Price. She's her legal guardian in case Max's parents cannot be contacted"

"I will do that" He makes a call through the hospital phone to the staff instructing them to contact Joyce. He repeats the number Chloe shares with him.

"Now Doc, please tell me everything" Chloe almost pleads to the Dr. Thomas

He sighs" Very well. But Chloe, remember what I am about to tell you is not good. I want you to sit and remain calm and listen" He pauses and Chloe swallows through her dry throat and only replies a nod.

"I was contacted that an assault patient has been brought in by the police in extremely distraught condition. I've seen many cases of assaults throughout my career. But to see such thing on a young girl" He scratches nose bridge again probably out of habit.

Chloe's heart is pounding and her brows knitted in a deep furrow. She's not liking where this is leading to but she listens.

"Max in bad condition. The assaults seem like it's been happening for a long time. She has bruises all over her body probably from physical trauma. Her backs has scars caused by whips probably and belts"

Chloe's breathing is rapid and her hands are balled into fists. Her ears are ringing. Her eyes are welling up slowly with anger and sadness.

Dr. Thomas continues after a brief pause "There are also round burn marks probably from cigarettes all over her body. Her heart rate was slow when she was bought in and we suspected her being malnourished. So, we immediately administrated nutrition fluids via IV to keep her hydrated"

The world around Chloe has darkened. She's biting her trembling lips. Her tears are flowing freely and her hands are shaking. She's struggling to breathe and a sob comes out of her mouth then another and another and finally she can't stop her crying. She gets up from the seat and looks at the doctor.

"Why!? Who could have done this? Why Max? What sort of monster would do such things to a young girl? She's just seventeen. Not even an adult!" her voice hitches.

Dr. Thomas gets up from his seat and walks towards Chloe. He holds her shoulder and squeezes it slightly to console her. "I am truly sorry that this Max had gone through this tragic event. It even pains me to tell you that they didn't stop to this only"

Chloe through her tears looks confusingly at the doctor "Wha? What do you mean?"

Dr. Thomas pauses again, trying to find easy words and be considerate but he knows there's no easy way to tell this crying girl about such grim reality "While examining Max for treatment. Along with the bruises and burn marks, we suspected more. So we did a pelvic examination of her"

Chloe's eyes begin to widen with pure fear and she puts her hand on her mouth to muffle a scream that is about to come out.

"Unfortunately, our suspicions were right. It really pains me to tell you, Chloe. But there are signs of sexual assaults and the signs shows it's been happening repeatedly for a long time also. I am really sorry that you have to hear this Chloe. I wish I could find easier words"

This was the last straw for Chloe to keep the hold on her sanity. Her breath hitches. She tries to breathe but her breaths are caught in her chest. She clutches her chest tightly. She feels like her legs have turned into jelly and she can't hold her balance upright. She collapses on the floor.

_'No... No...no no no no! NO! This cannot be, this is not happening.. not to Max! Not her, not my Max! This is a bad dream, I am in a bad dream, this is not happening, Max is safe, she's in Seattle with her parents, taking photos with her camera... How can this happen? What kind of world does this? Who does this?... I want to see her, I want to see my Max'_

Thomas kneels down and helps the crying girl up. "Chloe please calm down"

"P-lease, take me to Max. I am begging you. Please take me to my friend. How could this happen? Why did this happen to my Max?" She cries.

"Chloe please, listen to me," he says " I don't know the circumstances that led to this but It really is unfortunate that Max has gone through such a torment and abuse at such a young age. I really wish whoever is the culprit should get caught and thrown in the prison to rot for life. Even for us, as doctors, it's not easy to handle cases like this. Because patients who have gone through such events are heavily traumatized. Same is the case with Max, unfortunately." He pauses and passes a bottle of water to Chloe and urges her to drink which she complies.

"Max have been unconscious when she was brought here. We put her on the monitor but as soon as she woke up she started screaming. She couldn't recognize being in a hospital and a safe environment. In her mind, she's still in that haunting place she's probably been kept. You heard her screams yourself" Chloe chokes another sob remembering Max's broken screams.

"She's confused and scared and what she needs right now is a familiar face. We can say it could be a fortunate fate that you are here"

Chloe through her tears looks at the doctor confusingly and asks "Me?"

"Yes," Dr. Thomas smiles and continues "Because the only word she spoke was a name, Chloe. That's you, right? Do you understand Chloe? Right now, only you can calm her down. With medication, we will try to heal her physical scars but you have to be strong and be with her to heal what scars her mental state has and pull her out of this. She will need a lot of help."

Chloe wipes her eyes and sniffs and nods frantically at the doctor. " I will. I will do anything for Max."

"Come, I'll take you to Max. You can stay there so when she wakes up she can feel safe and easy to have a familiar face. I'll talk to the staff" Thomas motions Chloe to follow him.

She gets up and remembers something " Doc? Who brought Max to the hospital?"

Thomas scratches his nose bridge again " I am sure the cops did. I think they mentioned they got a call via payphone that a young girl was lying unconscious in a car and she's hurt. The cops left just before you came in. They wanted to question Max but seeing she was in no condition at that time. They said they'll come back later"

Chloe looked confusingly at Dr. Thomas who himself is confused why he's getting that look

"I got a call at my place too. A guy, he told me Max was here and also said he will meet me at the hospital." She continues," When I came here, I didn't see him or anyone came to me, and with Max's condition. I forgot that until now".

"I'll ask the staff about this. Whoever he is, only he and Max herself will have answers about what happened to her. Come, let's go see Max" Chloe nods and walks out of the doctor's room and towards Max's.


	2. Lost and Found

**Time Unknown**

It's dark and cold. She's lying on the floor and feels the chilly floor through her bare back. Max lifts her head up to see her surroundings which have become familiar to her now. The beige walls have seen better days, cracks, peeled paint and plaster and just one half barred window.

She can feel an occasional chilling breeze which breaks the silence in the room along with the rustling of chains on her ankle. She grips the chain so tight that her frail fingers turn white. She yanks it a bit but gives up and let it go.

A table sits in the center of her prison. To her, it is a device of torment. But to them, it’s their favorite seat of power. Max grimaced at the table and a choking sob croaks from her dried throat. How many times she has been bound to this table. How many times they ignored her pleading. How many times they laughed and shot insults at her. Whore, sinner, homosexual bitch.

She put her clenched fists on the sides of her head and tries to block those voices. Tears in her eyes, which she thinks every day would be the last to fall from her eyes, starts flowing again but she swipes them quickly. Nobody here cares if she cries and scream and beg them to stop hurting her. But they only laugh at her more and beat her even more as if this gives them a high.

Max looks at the recent cigarette burns on her thighs and the purple and black bruise under her right eye, which she got when she tried to block the hand holding the cigarette. She winces when she touches the bruise.

What did I do to deserve this? She thinks. Her stomach growls. She’s hungry. It’s been a full day she was fed with the leftover scraps they call food. But with food always comes her torment. She thinks how her life turned upside down in one single evening.

After Max and her parents arrived in Seattle. Her dad landed a business deal and they were doing well. But Max had a hard time to settle in the new city, her biggest reason was in Arcadia bay. Chloe, the girl she loved so much that even in the busy city of Seattle, she felt lonely. Like always missing something.

Countless times she picked up the phone to dial Chloe’s number but chickened out at the last minute. All the letter she has written and addressed to Chloe which she never sent. _‘Why would she want to talk to me?'_ She chides herself _‘What will I say? Hi Chloe, this is Max. I am sorry your dad died and I couldn’t be there for you cuz we had to move? What if she hates me even more and doesn’t want to talk to me? I don’t want her to hate me. Maybe another day. Next time I will call her.'_

Two years passed just like that but Max never mustered the courage to call Chloe and she coped with this thinking Chloe probably hates her now and won’t listen to her on phone or write back to her if she sends her letters. I’ll ask dad to take her Arcadia Bay to visit her. Perhaps this is the only way.

Max was excited after a long time since she moved to Seattle. She was planning to ask her dad about visiting Chloe when he gets back from work. She was in her room finishing her homework when the doorbell rang. Max quickly closed her notebook and rushed to open the door, anxious about her request and giddy feeling of what if her dad approves and she can finally see Chloe.

It felt like a scene being replayed from two years back. There were two police officers standing in front of her. One of them takes his cap off and tugs it under his arm.

“Maxine Caulfield?” He asks. Max, ever so shy, nods to him and answers “Y-yes” The officers looks at each other and one of them kneels in front of Max and speaks softly. “Ms. Caulfield, we are here to take you to the hospital. There’s… been an accident. A drunk driver’s truck collided with your parent’s car and they have been taken to emergency”. But somehow Max knew they were lying. The way they looked at each other. The way, the officer hesitated when saying accident. They are gone…

She knew but didn’t want to believe it. It’s her karma. Its fate playing a joke on her, her way of getting back to her when she left Chloe. Her visions start to get blurry and darkening, the cops are saying something but the voice is muffled, she tries to hold onto something but fails. Her balance is out and the last thing she remembers a hand tries to hold her and then everything falls into darkness.

Max is snatched from her thoughts when the cellar like room’s trap door opens and light seeps through. She shivers and curls up to a corner trying to cover her bare body. She hears the heavy footsteps she has come to know belong to him.

Bill Ernest, He is of average height and plump face, thin lips and red cheeks. He’s balding from the forehead and remaining hair is graying above the ear. He has a thick mustache which falls over his lips. He always wears a calm face but Max knows that inside he’s a monster who revels on hurting her. He has no compassion.

She has seen his disgusting side many ways and forms, His so-called preaching to repent for a sin which Max don’t even know but only for being true to herself, comes with a fist, a slap or a boot. His affections and love for her to make her a true woman is just a facade to satiate his lust and have his way with her body. Her cries and pleads are replied by slaps and fists to her face, her whimpering with sneers and shoves and tugging of her hair.

But today it looks different. He’s sweating and heaving and looks like in a hurry. He’s holding something. Max though cowering, looks at his hands and sees a that he’s holding a gun. Her eyes almost bulge out and she slides even more to the corner.

His scornful voice booms, “Get up you whore!” and he kicks on her leg with his toes. Max winces, “They found out, you bitch!” he seethes, “I told them you are sick and have been bed ridden but they found out.” Max is confused when he says this. He puts the gun on the table and grabs Max by the hair and pulls her up, Max winces and hold his large wrist with her two tiny hands and he slaps her hard on her face “You are a devil child. A sinner and you destroyed my family. You should have rot in that foster home. I should have never bought you here in my house” He punches her in the ribs “to my family” he punches again. Max coughs and wheezes, her vision is blurry with tears and her breathing is ragged and it's hurting. “Pl-please… d-don’t” she whines. “Don’t hurt me please *cough* I-I did nothing. I don’t know anything!”.

“Shut up, Don’t I know how you played fool of my stupid son,” Bill shouts as he tilts her head to look into her face with an agitated look and bloodshot eyes. He’s panting.

“A-Alvin?” she says. Alvin was the only person who sympathized with Max. He always tried to help Max anyway he could. Dressing her wounds, cleaning her up when his father and other siblings had their way with her. Many time Max pleaded to Alvin to free her and let her go but he could not defy and go against his family, his father particularly.

“Yes, Alvin, such an obedient child. Always listened to me. But since you came in this family. You influenced him. He thinks he’s a grown up and can defy me. Defy ME!”

 _‘What is he talking about?’_ Max thinks through her pain but she feels Bill tugging his hair for her to get up. She does get up, feeling ashamed of her bare body and tries to hide her modesty by crossing her legs. Bill smirks at her. “Look at the sinful homo whore, trying to be modest. Who knows how many times you spread your legs in front of another woman” He picks up the gun and points it on Max. “My teachings will not absolve you of your sins and you influence on my family. I am afraid you have to die Maxine.”

Max, still hurting from the recent abuse and all of the abuse she had faced past 6 months in this house thinks _‘I don’t want to die. I don’t deserve this but perhaps, this way I can be free from this hell. Yes… this is it.’_ She starts crying again but not for herself. _‘I am sorry, mom, dad… I am sorry. I’ll be with you guys soon. Chloe… I am so sorry! I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I really love you, Chloe. Goodbye’._

Max closes her eyes and prepares for the gun to end her torment. But she feels the hand clutching her hair loosens and she hears a loud smack and a thud. She opens her eyes to see Alvin standing there holding a baseball bat which looks like have blood on it and she looks down to see Bill lying on the floor unconscious and the gun fallen from his hands.

“Alvin?” She looks at the boy who’s busily rummaging through his father’s pocket and finds the thing he was looking for. A key. He kneels down and unlocks the cuff holding Max’s ankle.

He gets up and hurriedly pushes a package towards Max while looking away. While his other siblings and father toyed with Max, he was the only one who had the decency to think of Max’s broken pride and never looked directly at her.

Max looks confusingly at the package. “Clothes...” he says. Max takes the package and takes out a worn shirt way oversized for her and pants. She quickly dresses with shivering fingers. Still confused on what’s going on.

“Alvin...” She speaks to him when dressed “W-what’s going on?” Alvin looks at her, he grimaces looking at the fresh bruises the monster of his father left on Max’s face. He tries to reach her but Max jumps back on instinct and fear. She knows Alvin will never hurt her, he never took part in her torture. But she is afraid and her eyes start tearing up again.

“S-sorry,” Alvin says “I am so sorry Max. I should have done this before. I should have” His eyes wells looking at the broken and battered girl who was supposed to be his sister. He’s disgusted at the fact that such a sweet girl as Max had to go through all this because of his family. “I am taking you out of here Max. Let’s go”

He tries to hold Max’s hand but she again jolts on the touch. He signs her to move. She starts following him, cautiously looking at her tormentor who’s still lying unconsciously on the ground.

Alvin hurries up the stairs and out of the trap door, Max follows him and squints her eyes. It was too bright for her. She’s been kept in the basement for so long, the bright light hurts her eyes. Alvin calls for her and she hurriedly follows him outside the house.

He has the car parked close and urges her to get in hurriedly. Max gets in the car and Alvin runs to the other side and gets in the driver seat and starts the car. He shifts the gear and the tire squeals and rushes off to the road.

Max breathes. She looks at Alvin who’s driving her far away from her prison. “Where are we going?” She asks him. “Max…” he smiles calmly at her and tells her to look at the sign which says Welcome to Arcadia Bay “Sis, I am taking you to Arcadia Bay”.

Her eyebrows raise and she breathes again. This time ragged, full of every emotion she has in her body. Every hurt she had felt, every disgust she had been tormented with. She’s free! Her eyes start welling up, tears start flowing and she starts crying. She cries and wails so hard that even Alvin’s eyes go watery.

He smiles at her and asks “You are going to see her, right?” ‘Chloe…’ she thinks to herself and her breath hitches… _‘No. I cannot see her. I don’t deserve to see her… I left her when she needed me... and I got what I deserved. I have been punished and used. She cannot see me like this I don’t want to hurt her again. She will be disgusted with me. She will hate me. Bill was right. I am a whore, a sinner, I don’t deserve anything, I don’t deserve to be alive.’_

Her breathing becomes irregular she tries to focus at Alvin who’s saying something but she cannot hear it. She tries to answer and move her hand but every part of her body feels like it weighs tons. Finally, her eyelids get heavy and start to close and she sinks into darkness.

\---

**City Hospital**

Chloe is smoking her fifth cigarette and is on the call with Joyce “Mom... She’s in bad shape. She’s hurt. Both bruises all over her body and… and the doctor says she was… raped. I am gonna kill whoever did this to Max. They are hella going to pay for this!” Chloe sniffs and wipes tears from her eyes angrily.

“Yes Honey, They will pay for it. But right now, Max needs us. Stay with her and don’t leave her alone. I will be there in an hour” Joyce’s sighs from the other end. Her voice is thick with emotion and Chloe know she’s trying her best not to cry because she’s always been a strong woman, even when after William died and Chloe shut herself from the world and stayed angry. She stayed strong for Chloe’s sake.

“Y-yeah. She’s sleeping right now. I am going back to her room. I don’t want her to wake up all alone” She replies and disconnects the call. Pocketing the phone and smoking the last bit of cigarette. She walks in the lobby up to the third flood and in Max's room.

It’s almost evening outside. Max is still sleeping. Chloe has been here all the time sitting on the chair next to her bed looking at Max. She lost count how many times she saw Max’s bruised body and broke down in tears only to reduce to snivels fear of waking her up.

 _‘Max, I am so sorry’_ she sniffs and thinks _‘It’s all my fault. I should have contacted you. I should have stayed in touch. I knew it was not your fault that you had to move. But I was hurt and angry that you were leaving. And I stayed stubborn and didn’t contact you. If it’s anyone’s fault. It’s mine’_ She slowly takes Max’s limp hand and takes it on her own. “I don’t know what happened to you, Max. But whoever did this to you, I will kill them. If I can, I will kill them again and again and again until they wish they never even touched you. I promise I will never leave your side, Max. I am here for you”

 _‘But where are Ryan and Vanessa. The hospital staff said they couldn’t contact her relatives? Max don’t have any grandparents. Her only relatives are her parents and mom as her guardian but they never contacted mom. Only the guy who contacted me and he’s not here too'_ She thinks while rubbing the back of Max’s hand with her thumb.

 _‘I hope Max feels okay when she wakes up and she answers these questions when she’s ready. I don’t want to rush her. Hell, I don’t even want her to do anything but stay here with me. I’ll do anything for her to be okay. Thomas said her mental state is not good. I hope it’s not as bad as he says it to be’_ Chloe thinks tiredly and she puts her head down on the bed while seated. She’s been running around and doing a lot of thinking since morning and she was tired. Soon while thinking about Max, she falls to sleep.

Max opens her eyes slowly and she sees a familiar face. Bill. Looking at her with malice in his eyes and a disgusting grin. “You thought you can get away from us? From me? You strayed my son. You defiled him. It’s time to repent Max and he brings a burning cigarette near her eyes.

Max looks at the burning amber in horror. “N-No! Please! No. I am sorry, I am sorry”. Bill puts the cigarette right over her cheek and she screams.

Chloe is startled and snaps her head to look at Max waking up screaming. Chloe instinctively reaches for Max to hold her but Max jumps back and falls off on her butt and starts crawling to whatever corner she finds, screaming “I am sorry. I am sorry. I didn’t do anything. Please don’t hurt me. Please!!!” Chloe is heartbroken and it hurts like it being squeezed by someone.

Her lips are trembling and tears falling down. She’s shocked at what she is seeing. Like a cornered animal afraid and screaming for life, she’s looking at her best friend who is so broken that she is not even looking at Chloe.

Chloe with whatever courage she could muster through her shocked and heartbroken state runs towards Max and hugs her tight. Max thrashes and screams and tries to shove her but Chloe doesn’t let go. Max screams “It hurts, it hurts!! No!! Mom, Dad! Help!” Her screams are twisting Chloe’s heart and her whole body feels if someone has shoved a hot burning iron in her guts and wrenching and twisting it. “Save me! Chloe!”.

Hearing her own name, Chloe hugs her even tighter and through her crying, she calls for Max. “Max! Max! I am here. I am here kiddo, I am here, you are safe” she hugs her wrapping her arms as much as she can to keep her safe. “Nobody’s gonna hurt you, Max, I am here for you. It’s me, Chloe”

When Max hears the familiar voice she so longed to hear. She stops thrashing her eyes full of fear and lost hope, looks up to see a girl with blue hair, she’s looks familiar and she’s crying. She looks at her face, the blue eyes. That mischievous glint in them but now looking at her full of sadness. Her photogenic face she so long wanted to touch. Max raises her hand still trembling with her nightmare and thrashing, touches the girl’s face. The girl, smiles at her, eyes full of sadness but she tries to smile when Max touches her face and then she recognizes who she is.

“Chloe…?” Chloe’s smile grows wider this time. Max feels a squeeze through the wrapped arms around her and she cries ‘CHLOE!!!!!!” and instantly hugging her back tighter. She cries, cries so hard that anyone in the hospital hearing her voice can images what type of hell she’s been through. Chloe hugs Max and smiles at her through her tearful eyes and speaks softly “I’m here Maxi. And I am never letting you go".

Joyce, David, Thomas and a few staffers are looking at the two girls hugging and consoling with a smile on their face and just a few feet away Alvin with tears in his eyes smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys. What do you think? Heavy? Yeah I thought so too. This type of fic is not easy to write, let alone to read. I went countless type in depth with Max's torments and torture but back tracked. I couldn't stomach writing it. I love the character of Max and didn't want the readers to be put off. 
> 
> In this chapter. I want to shed more details on the scars on Max's body. What happened. Trust me, the flashback has just started. I introduced two new OC characters which I am hopefully going to explore more. I am still inexperienced in character sketching and pacing. But hey, I try :). 
> 
> Next chapter will have more feels than this but this chapter already started paving a road to Max's recovery. Hope you guys stick around with me. Please review and share your critics. It'll help me improve my writing. And finally, a big shout out to mayhemprincess for encouraging me.


	3. Solace

**City Hospital**

 

Chloe had her arms wrapped around the crying Max, consoling and pampering her. She lifts her hand and brushes Max’s hair fallen over her face. She swiped the tears from her face and winced slightly at the bruise under her right eye.

She speaks softly in her ear to calm her down “Shh, Max, you are alright. You are safe now. I am here with you, Joyce… Mom is here too. We’ll be taking you home soon”

“Chloe, I’ve missed you so much!” She cries burying her face in Chloe’s tank top and her fingers balled over the fabric. Chloe smiles at her, her sad eyes softened.

“Me too Max. Come on, wipe those tears kiddo, you don’t want to drown this hospital in a flood of tears” She joked to lighten up the despair Max was in, but she knew it’s not going to work out. Not for now, at least.

Max sniffs loudly and gets up with Chloe still holding her by her shoulders and walks towards the bed. She sees a familiar face at the door. “Joyce?”

Joyce smiles at Max and swipes her building up tears. “Max!” She practically runs towards Max. Chloe sidesteps quickly as Joyce wraps Max with a bear hug.

Max’s body stiffens and hesitates to return the hug. ‘How long it’s been since someone tenderly hugged her instead of… No! I don’t want to even think about that time right now’ she thinks She felt safe right now.

“I’m so glad to see you, Max,” She says while her hands on her shoulders with a motherly smile on her face, but her brows knit together and her face hardens when seeing all those marks on her face and hands. “Oh, you poor child” as she eyes at Max’s bruises and continues “But everything is alright now sweetie. You are safe now and we are here for you”

Max’s eyes tear up again and this time her hesitation wanes and she hug Joyce. Joyce smiles at her with Chloe joins in a group hug and soothes “Mom’s right Max, we are here for you and I am so not letting my partner go this time!”

Dr. Thomas clears his throat and everybody looks at him. He smiles calmly at sight of Joyce and Chloe both hugging the girl. Being a doctor, he understands medication and physical therapy can help little much with victims likes Max. What she needs right now is care and assurance that she is fine.

Joyce and Chloe lead Max to the bed and sits her down. Thomas speaks to Max “Hello Max. My name is Thomas Sheffield and I am the doctor in charge of you. How are you feeling now?”

Max stiffens and cowers when she hears the doctor’s voice. It’s the first time for her to be in her senses and hear a man’s voice in this room and so close. Her hands start shaking and her breathing irregular. But she feels a hand placed on her shaky one and squeezes. She looks at her side, seeing Chloe smiling at her and assuring her that it’s okay.

Thomas clearly sees the fear in Max’s eyes and speaks even more calmly to her. “Max, you are okay. You are a strong girl and you survived. You are safe here, Chloe and Mrs. Price are here with you, you are protected and loved and they’ll keep you safe. I am your doctor and I am in charge to take care of you while you are here. You have nothing to be afraid of me. Okay?”

“Y-yes…” Max gives a tiny voice. It’s been months Max heard someone speak to her like that. All the time she heard words full of venom and curses and sickening laughs in a male voice relishing on her sufferings. She knows he’s a doctor, but she’s distraught and doesn’t know why but fearing that he will do something bad to her.

“Good.” He says and continues “I have to speak to Mrs. Price and Chloe in private. Will you be alright and manage for a few minutes?”

Max doesn't answer. She didn't want to be alone right now. Her hand holding Chloe’s tightens. But Chloe assures her and says “Max, it’ll be quick. I’ll be back soon.”. Max gives her a worried look but nods.

\----

“Please have a seat,” Thomas says to Chloe, Joyce, and David as they enter his office.

They sit down and he starts talking “As we all know, Max have been through a severe traumatic experience. We’ve done some test and checkups. Fortunately, there’s no severe damage to any internal organs. She’s malnourished so you have to take care of her nutrients. She needs a healthy appetite for her body to work in proper condition and heal her external wounds quickly. But, it’s her mental condition I am more worried about”

Chloe and Joyce look at him with worry in their eyes. Thomas continues after a short pause “Traumatic events like these leave marks on the victim’s mind and psyche. You saw how she reacted when I spoke to her?” Both women nods. “To be exposed to such events at such a young age has taken some toll in her mind and I believe, she’s showing symptoms of Androphobia.”

“Androphobia?” Joyce asks. Thomas sighs and replies “It’s a condition where a victim of such assault develops a fear of men. The events Max suffered causes her brain to recreate the fears when she is near a man and she thinks that person is going to hurt her.”

Chloe is distraught. She knew it was bad when the doc said her mental condition will be worrisome. “So, you are saying if she’s near a man she will remember the fear of what she’s been through and suffer?”

“Yes and no Chloe” He continues “She might not create the events but the fears of those. Constant fear of being oppressed, hurt or even more bad things happening to her. It’s not specifically all the man. She can converse and trust people she knows.”

“Luckily, this condition is curable. It’s a slow and gradual process and it requires people close to her give her enough love and care and reassurance that she is safe and no one will hurt her.” He looks at Chloe “Chloe, what you did there earlier is what she needs right now. We can treat her wounds with medications and therapy. But what she really needs is care, love, courage and assurance of safety. Which I believe you can give to her.”

“You bet doc” Chloe grins “I am not leaving her alone again,” She says with determination in her voice

“Well said” He smiles “I am prescribing some medicines which will help her recover. Her body requires healing but is stable so I do not see any reason to keep her here. So, Mrs. Price” he faces Joyce “As her legal guardian, I’ll like you to sign the release papers” Joyce nods. “Chloe, you can go see Max now”.

\---

Max is sitting on the hospital bed and running her finger through the fabric of the sheet. She doesn’t want to be alone and waiting for Chloe. _‘Chloe looks so different from before. She's even more beautiful. Her hair is short and dyed blue, which I admit looks really good on her. The clothes she was wearing look very much punk like’_ she smiles at the thought _‘No, she is a punk and she’s strong. When she held me, I felt safe, nobody will ever hurt me again. Not, Bill or Daryll or Matt’_ she cowers on the thought and tears threaten to fall when remembering their sneering faces and disgusting laughs.

She wipes her eyes them hurriedly _'No… not anymore, they will not hurt me anymore. Chloe is here for me. She said I am safe and no one will hurt me. Chloe, Captain Chloe_ her face softens with a smile remembering the time with her childhood friend brandishing plastic swords and running around the beach playing pirates.

 _‘I cannot believe I am free. Those nightmarish days are over.’_ Max struggles not to cry but the next thought is making it hard for her keep herself stable _‘But… Chloe will find out what they did to me… she will be disgusted by me. I am dirtied’_ She feels something crawling over her skin and she swipes her hand all over her body as if to ease an itch.

 _‘Bill was right. Nobody wants to be together with a whore like me. When Chloe find out about this, she will hate me. She will not want to be with me. I will be alone again… they will come back for me and take me back to that dark room…’_ Max hugs her knees close to her chest and wraps her arms around them as tears start falling from her eyes to her chin and on her knees and she can’t hold them this time or swipe them away. _‘No… I don’t want to go back there. I don’t want them to hurt me anymore.’_ And she cries even more.

\---

Chloe enters Max’s room and sees her hugging her knees and sniffing. Sadness grips her and her eyes soften and she quickly goes to her side. “Hey… hey… Max, it’s alright. It’s alright” as she gets close and wraps her arms around Max.

Max looks at Chloe with red eyes and her tears smeared all over her face. “C-Chloe?”

“Yep, Maxi, I am here.” She says with a smile. “I am here with you first mate Max”

When Max hears first mate from Chloe’s mouth she sighs a ragged breath and says “P-please Chloe, please don’t hate me” and she clutches to Chloe’s arm “Please don’t leave me.”

Chloe’s heart sinks deeper. She tries to comprehend what Max is going through so she puts on a brave face. Though her voice is thick with all the emotions she is feeling, but for Max, she forces a grin “Who said I am leaving you? No, sorry nope. you ass is stuck with me Maxi-pad. And first order from after a long time from your captain is to get your ass up, get out of this hospital gown and dress, we are going home.”

 _‘Home’_ Max thinks. She nods affirming but Chloe gives her a mock reprimanding look and pirate like grouchy voice “I didn’t hear an answer ye landlubber” Max, for the first time after so long, smiles, “A-Aye cap’n”.

Chloe’s grin widens. “Good, now go change. I am waiting for you.”.

\---

Max, takes the clothes from the small wardrobe, the same she wore when Alvin helped him out of the basement. Those were worn but cleaned up, probably by the hospital staff. She enters the bathroom to change. She unbuttons the hospital gown and takes it off. She stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom and looks at it.

She looks at her face and she’s disgusted at the sight. Her face is sickly pale and her eyes and cheeks are sunken in, there’s a purple-reddish bruise visible on her right cheek.

She looked down at her neck. More bruises. She moves back a bit to see as much of her body as she can through the tiny mirror. All she sees is a pale sick and bony body with bruises and burn marks all over. Hurt, embarrassment, and anger take over her and she sneers at her reflection _‘No! not anymore. This will not be me anymore, this will never happen again. Chloe will not let this happen again, they will not hurt me. She called me first mate and she’s my captain. My fearless Captain Chloe’_ She smiles again at this thought and finishes dressing up and leaves the bathroom.

Chloe is sitting on the chair and looks up as Max comes out of the bathroom wearing a worn out over-sized shirt and pants. Chloe grins at her “Max, where’d you get these rags from?” but her grin falters as she sees Max's eyes show visible hurt. "Max?" she worriedly calls for her.

Max feel ashamed and embarrassed, says in a tiny hurt voice “Chloe… they… they took everything from me, burnt my clothes and belongings and kept me bare all the time” as her eyes tears up thinking of all the embarrassment she felt while kept in that dark place. “Alvin gave me these when he freed me from that place”.

Chloe’s heart sinks and she wastes no time to get close to Max and hugs her. “I am sorry Max, I didn’t mean to make you feel embarrassed” and she chides herself _‘Fuck! Good job Price! Untactful as always. Think before you say anything to Max. She was not on vacation. Those sick bastards. I will chop their dicks off when I find them. Wait! Who’s Alvin?’_

“Max, who’s Alvin?” Chloe asks her.

Max looks at her and replies “Alvin saved my life. He freed me from them and brought me here. Last time I was in the car with him when I passed out. I haven’t seen him since I woke up here. Haven’t you met him?”

“No. I got a call this morning, a guy called me and informed me about you being hurt and in the hospital. But when I came here. I didn’t see anybody near your room or anyone else asked for you.” Chloe says confusingly “So who is he?”

“Alvin belongs to the same foster family who took me in. He’s the only person who helped me while-” But Chloe interrupts her “Wait!? Foster family!? Max, your Dad and Mom?”

Max’s eyes well up again and she replies with a lump in her throat “They are gone.”

Chloe holds her close, and moves Max to the bed and sits next to her. “Max tell me what happened to them?”.

And Max tells her, how she felt lost without Chloe in Seattle, and her plan that evening to ask her dad to take her to Arcadia Bay, how the cops at her doorstep telling her about the accident and her passing out for a whole day. Waking up in the same hospital where her parents’ bodies were kept, looking at their mangled and cold bodies. How her senses were numb and she couldn’t feel anything, remember anything. When did they take her to a foster care? What happened to their house? When did she was adopted to that once nice but later turned out to be sick controlling family?

Chloe wipes her tears and hugs the crying Max “This is a sick joke. Max. None of this should have happened to you. We didn't know that. Mom always wondered why Ryan or Vanessa never called or get in touch. I was too angry to understand or even admit that you of all people will never stay silent for this long or leave me. All of this is my fault. I missed you so much but I stayed stubborn. Once I even ran away from home and wanted to come to you. I even went to the bus station bound for Seattle but I bailed out at the last minute. I should have got on the bus and rode to you. I should have visited you”

Max sobs at what Chloe said _‘So Chloe also missed me, she wanted to come to me. I wish she did. But she’s here now. And everything is going to be alright.’_

Max hugs Chloe and buries her face in her shoulder and cries “Chloe, I missed you too. I've missed you so much. All the time in Seattle I always thought about you. I wanted to call you so many times but I never had enough courage. I wrote so many letters but never sent to you. I was too afraid of being rejected. Always afraid that you hate me.”

Chloe frowns a bit at this “You should have Max, I was angry yes, but I knew I messed up. I was angry more at myself but my stubborn pride never let me. But believe me, if you have called or sent me a letter. I would have come to you. We both messed up”

She lifts Max’s face by her chin and looks into her eyes “But you are here now. Whatever hell you’ve been in, is over. I am here for you Max. I will never let anyone hurt you again. I finally got my first-mate back and anybody who tries to take her away from me is hella mistaken”

Max sniffs and wipes her eyes, gives her the biggest smile she could because she feels hopeful after a long time. _‘Everything is going to be fine now. I have Chloe with me now. She’s been my only strength during my dark days and she’s here now. I can finally hope that I am truly free and everything’s gonna be alright’_ She thinks to herself.

Chloe grins back at her “Now instead of all this mushy shit, lets gets out of here. Anymore minute in this hospital. I am gonna reek of antiseptic and a walking pharmacy. We’ve seas to conquer first mate Max. Onward!”

Max holding her hands and giggles “Aye! Captain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Your's faithful here :)
> 
> Firstly, i'd like to apologize if you are seeing multiple end notes in a single chapter. I don't know what i am doing wrong but my chapter keeps posting either no end notes or duplicating from the first chapter. 
> 
> With that aside, In this chapter, I wanted to hint a few of Max's insecurities budding in her by her sufferings and her absolute reliance on Chloe hence the conversation. I am sure you read a few new names which I threw here which i will be introducing in the future. 
> 
> Lastly, I'd like to apologize if my story feels flat and lack of dynamics As you know, I am learning and experimenting with my writing style and hopefully it won't be long before I stick to one I think I can express my story through. Hope you guys to stick around and share your thoughts.


	4. Fragile

**Price House**

Chloe closes the door of her room and drags her feet lazily down the stairs. Her shoulders sagged, eyes baggy. She scratching her messy hair and goes to the kitchen. She stiffens a yawn and hears utensils clinking in the kitchen, realizing Joyce is there.

“Morning Mom…” she says in a sleepy slur while pinching the bridge of her nose to drive the sleepiness away.

“Morning honey.” Joyce replies from the kitchen “Not slept much?”

Chloe takes out the carton of the orange juice from the fridge, uncorks it and takes a few swigs and pour the rest into a glass. “Not much Ma. Max was having nightmares again.” She replies.

Joyce looks behind her back “Is it still the same?” Chloe can hear the worry in her voice.

She sighs “No, It’s not as bad as before. Before she couldn’t even sleep without waking up screaming and thrashing. Her fits are subsided considerably, but she still gets hella bad nightmares time to time.”

It’s been a month since they brought Max home. The first few nights were sleepless for everyone. She couldn’t sleep much, constantly had nightmares and wakes up screaming for her parents and Chloe. Chloe almost never had a decent sleep but she never complained. She wanted to be with Max, to support her.

“It’s hella messed up. All I do is consoling her that everything is fine.” She rubs her face and continues “I don’t know what else to do for her. I feel so helpless Ma…” her voice wavering and tears prick her eyes “Those bastards really broke my Max”

Joyce smiles at her thinking Chloe don’t even realize that she said ‘my Max’. She leaves the kitchen and sits next to her and put her hand on Chloe’s. “Chloe, it’s really unfortunate what happened to our sweet little Max. I am still shocked about Ryan and Vanessa. Why does God take away good people in so abruptly?” She thinks about William’s accident and how fate first took her husband and Chloe’s father with an accident and then played another hand in Max’s life and took her parents in the same way.

“I am still wondering why didn’t Max or anybody contacted us about them. Not the police, not their work colleagues. It’s strange. It’s understandable that Max was in a shock. In such a small age, she had to face her parent’s dead alone in a big city but it’s strange to be cut off like this” She sighs.

Chloe also nods on this “Yeah. I was so distracted that day, couldn’t think straight and it didn’t occur to me that Mr. & Mrs. C not being there. I hella miss them”

The whole month was a rush of events one after another. While they were about to leave the hospital, the cops came in again intended to interview Max but Dr. Thomas didn’t allow them and told them that Max was in no condition to be asked about what happened. They agreed to meet in a week.

Joyce and Chloe accompanied her to the station next week for the pending interview. Max was distraught and couldn’t go in details of what happened. But the cops had a general idea and with the hospital reports, they filed multiple charges of physical and sexual assault, kidnapping and slavery against the Ernest Family. Nobody knows yet why they did what they did to Max. What was their reason? Only outline Max has sketched is their strict controlling rules and some family disagreement. But that only does not give anyone the right to destroy a young life and expose to such tortures.

A couple of days later, they got a call from the cops to inform that Max’s captives are on the run after they were exposed and orders of apprehension issued but assured it won’t be too long before they are caught and brought to justice. Max particularly feigned indifference but in reality, she wants this nightmare and reminders to be over.

Chloe along with Joyce and David took a trip to Seattle to visit Max’s parents. Chloe was reluctant at first thinking Max might not be able to take it but upon Max’s insistent she gave in. It was heartbreaking to see Max broken down on their graves and hugging them. Recent events of her life have made her feel the absence of her parents even more. Joyce did her best to console her and told her that she is not alone and have the Price’s as her family.

Back from Seattle, Max almost shut herself in and she refused to leave the house. But the visit at least did help her recover a little. She tried to involve more in activities in the house. Helping Joyce with chores, watching movies with Chloe.

The biggest question was still hanging in Chloe’s mind. Alvin, who Max claims did not take any part in her torments, is still missing. _‘If Max doesn’t want to speak of her past, I’ll have to find Alvin to get the answers.’_ Chloe thinks determinedly.

“It’s was nice of Dr. Thomas to help us with things with the police. She couldn’t go back to a foster care or to another adoptive family same as those monsters.” she seethes.

Chloe could sense the venom in her mom’s voice. She feels the same way. ‘I swear they will answer for this, Max. They will answer for every single bruise in your body, every moment of shame you felt. If I ever find them and it’s up to me. I will hurt them, I will hurt them so much that they will wish death as an easy escape. They will get what they deserve and ten folds’ Chloe’s eyes harden with rage as she recalls the signs of torture on Max’s body.

Joyce sighs and rubs Chloe’s arm and continues “Right now, we have to do what we can and give her as much care she needs. She’s been in a bad place and she needs time to recover.” Chloe nods in response.

“Now go wake our little princess. Breakfast’s almost ready.”

Chloe grins at her mother and rushes upstairs to her room excited. Though just at the doorstep she pauses and silently opens the door to see Max curled up on the bed. Chloe smiles at the sight and tip toes towards Max. She looks at the sleeping girl’s face. She looks so innocent sleeping without any worries. Chloe sighs content that at least she is sleeping peacefully for a change.

The bruises on her face are almost gone, a small cut on her lower lip is slightly visible but not much. Color has returned to her face. Though still has black under her eyes because of the uneven sleeping pattern. Her nightmares never let her rest completely.

She really had not been fed much during her confinement. Before she was keeling over with fatigue and hunger but now she looks fine, her bones are less prominent and her health is recovering at least.

Chloe thinks how funny it was when the first night they brought Max back home, she reluctantly requested for pancakes when mom asked her what she wants to eat. She practically drooled over mom’s cooking and chowed down stacks after stacks of pancakes.

 _‘Pancakes at dinner? Hella yes! Sign me up anytime’_ she grins and sits next to Max on the bed and looks at her sleeping friend again.

 _‘Little princess huh? Look at her. Not much changed, she still looks like she thirteen. I miss her cute smile’_ a smile grows on her own face thinking about the thirteen-year-old Max running around the house with the Polaroid in one hand and holding Chloe's hand and make her pose like a model and always praising her when she gets a good shot. _‘She always made me look good in her photos and called me beautiful’_ a blush creeps on Chloe’s cheeks.

As if in a trance, Chloe slowly leans down closer to Max’s face, her lips slightly parted. She licks her lips and looks at the freckled girl’s face _‘Her freckles look even sexier since I saw them last time. Wait what? Sexy? No. Nope, I did not just say that. I mean yeah, aside from her weak body and everything she looks adorably cute. Her lips look… delicious. I wonder how they’ll taste’_ her cheeks go full hue of red now.

Max purrs in her sleep and shuffles. Chloe jolts back instinctively and breathes when she looks at Max still sleeping

 _‘Phew! That’ was hella close. Wait! What was I thinking? Perish the thoughts Price! She’s your childhood friend and she’s been through so much. She is not ready for your bullshit and you don’t even know if she swings that way. You had a crush on her 5 years ago and you still have that crush but you ruined it. Don’t force her into anything. Maybe not now’_ she frowns at her own thought

 _‘Right now this sleeping beauty needs noms and I am hungry too’_. Chloe tries to cool down the bubbling feeling she is getting in her chest and slowly places her hand on Max’s head and rubs her hair.

Max murmurs and turns and open her eyes slowly to see at a smiling Chloe. Max smiles sleepily and yawns.

 _‘Damn! she looks so cute. I’m melting’_ Chloe’s tries to hide another blush creeping on her face and praying Max didn’t notice that

“Morning sunshine” Chloe basks a warm smile on Max.

“Mornin’ Che…” says Max as she straightens herself and stretches her limbs.

“Get up, lazy bones! Eggs and bacon!” Chloe pulls Max up. ‘She’s so light’ Chloe thinks.

“Bacon!” Max hurriedly gets up as if the bacon’s life depends on her. Chloe snorts.

Joyce knocks on the door and enters, “Chloe, Is Max up?”

“Morning Joyce” Max smiles back.

She sees Max up and about and spreads her iconic motherly smile “Oh, there you are my girl. Breakfast is ready. Hurry up before it gets cold.”

“Yes Mom” Chloe shouts back “Hungry Max is determined to save all the bacon in the house” She grins and Max shoots a playful slap on her arm “I am not a hungry monster Che…”

“Oh Yeah? Tell that to the poor bacon which you are going to devour in few minutes…”

Joyce chuckles at the cheerful girls ‘I am glad she’s pulling through. She was a mess when we found her. Vanessa, Max is like my second daughter and I will do everything I can to protect and love her as my real daughter’ “Come now girls, breakfast getting cold”

“C’mon slowpoke!” Chloe drags Max downstairs to the dining table where David is sitting with his head in the newspaper. He lifts his head and gives a stern look at Chloe which she ignores completely.

Max, seeing David almost freezes and Chloe sensing this, squeezes her hand and smiles at her. ‘She still having the issue with trusting men. Well, why would she need a man when she has me. And I wouldn’t consider step-douche a candidate for trustworthy let alone a man!’ Chloe snorts at her own thought.

Max didn’t realize she was holding her breath and release slowly and moves towards the dining table. “M-morning M-Mr.Madsen” Max stutters as she greets David.

David who was still eyeing a snickering Chloe looks at Max and tries to soften his ever so gruffly voice mutters “Morning Max” as he finishes last of his coffee and gets up. He adjusts his uniform, put on his cap, kisses Joyce goodbye, gives Chloe another stern look and leaves for work.

Chloe having enough of his reprimanding look “Whats up his ass?” she scowls.

“Chloe! Behave” Joyce chides her.

“What? You see the way he looks at me mom as if I am guilty of something.” Chloe shots back

Joyce sighs “Chloe, don’t pretend I didn’t notice your snickering and taunting.”

“Yeah whatever,” says the irate Chloe while taking a fork full of bacon and egg and munches loudly.

Max feels uneasy and tries to distract herself by playing with her food. Both Chloe and Joyce senses this and decide to finish the conversation

Joyce gives one more look at Chloe “I am just saying you both don't have to antagonize each other every time you are in the same room. Anyways I am getting late for work! And since you don’t have anything to do why don’t you take Max out somewhere. She needs some fresh air AND a haircut”. She gets up and kisses both girls on the foreheads. “Bye girls”

“Bye Mom” Chloe says flatly. “Bye, Joyce” Max replies with a smile.

Chloe faces Max as soon as Joyce leaves “Sorry Max, didn’t want you to feel uneasy” she says to her while putting her hand on her shoulder.

“No, it’s alright Chloe” Max tries to smile but Chloe sees through her worry and unease.

“Hey, it’s nothing new in this house,” says Chloe “Ever since step-douche came into my life, every morning is a war zone for us. Like I said, nothing new. You don't need to think about it. I’ll try to not give him any more ammunition and mom will talk to him. Whatever stick up his behind, she’ll pull it out” Chloe smirks at her own remarks. “Anyways, I am hungry Max, noms, now”. Max smiles and starts eating her food.

Even after a shitty morning, Chloe is glad that just in a month Max is really recovering. She still remembers the first few days when she first came in. She looked lost, startled and scared. She clung to Chloe whenever she moved.

_‘We were really careful around Max, saying anything that would trigger her trauma. Doc Thomas gave us some guidelines on her mental treatment and therapies. The first week was a nightmare. One evening, just a couple of days later, she was standing looking at the old pictures in the hall and David not looking where he was going and bumped into her. She jumped back and scurried on all fours to a corner and cowering. She started screaming and hiding her frail frame. Mom and I had to calm her down and keep telling her it’s alright. She's safe. Officer Douche was so embarrassed that he went out of the house and came back late. It was not entirely his fault but he should understand Max’s condition and thanks to him getting on my case even indirectly this early in the morning, Max feels upset, I gotta do something to cheer her up’_

Chloe snaps out of her thoughts when Max waves at her face “Whaff a’ yu thin’fin ‘bouth Che?”, Chloe snickers looking at Max who have her mouth full and trying to speak. “Eat first hamster.” She chuckles.

Max quickly chews and gulps “What are you thinking about?” she asks again

“Just things…” Chloe says with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Like?” Max asks but fails to notice the glint in Chloe’s eyes and stabs a large strip of bacon with her fork.

“Like how can I save this piece of bacon that you so cruelly stabbed with the fork” and she snatches the bacon from the fork and quickly puts in her mouth and grins while chewing and savoring the taste. “Luke, I ate your bacon” in a fail Darth Vader voice.

“Nooooooo… My bacon!” Max cries in the most overly dramatic Luke mimic

“Pfft!” Chloe tries to stiffen a laugh but fails. She doubles up laughing. Max crosses her arms on her chest and pouts but fails and starts laughing with her.

Somehow Chloe is thanking every God she remembers the name of, that finally she can see the glimpse of Max from their childhood. She laughs and smiles and not look like a lost and scared lamb.

After cleaning the plates of every bacon and egg scrambles, Chloe stretches herself on the chair and pats her stomach. Max also sighs with satisfaction.

“Joyce still makes the best food in the world,” Max says dreamily, licking her lips.

Chloe adds “And why do you think I am still staying in this house where I have a step-dragon breathing fire all the time. Joyce pacifies us both with her cooking.”

Max giggles at Chloe’s new nickname for David. _‘I wonder how she comes up with these names?’_

“So, what now Maximillian?” asks Chloe.

“What now?” Max looks at her confusingly.

“Well Mom did say you need fresh air, you have been cooped up in here since a month now,” Chloe says while leaning on the table.

“I don’t know Chloe,” Max says with a hint of worry in her voice.

“Why?” inquires Chloe.

“I am afraid Che, what if…what if they are waiting outside for me” Max shivers with the thought of Ernest family waiting if she goes out.

“It’s gonna be alright Max. Nobody will hurt you or take you away now that I am with you” Chloe says with a bravado in her voice “They don’t call me hard-boiled punk for nothing” She flexes the nonexistent muscles of her arm. Max snorts at this and Chloe considers this a win for her and grins.

“Forget about everything else for now. Let’s go have fun and doll you up girl, your hair look like a bird’s nest now and you need some new threads. Maybe I’ll make a mini punk out of you” Chloe’s eyes lit up as she considers this idea.

Max give her a smile “Okay” “Awesome” grins Chloe

\---

“We are here” informs Chloe as she kills the engine. Unbuckle the seatbelt and gets out of the truck.

Max looks through the window of the truck to the structure. Not much has changed in Arcadia Bay. But everything looks strange, the streets, the buildings. It’s like I have never been to the outside world. The past two years of my life has been confined in a house with strict rules and last six months in a hellhole. How we take things like freedom for granted until It is taken away from you.

“Hey, you coming sleepyhead” Chloe calls for Max. “Y-yeah” She unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the truck. Chloe grins.

“Where to Max?” She asks Max who in turn shrugs her shoulders “You are the guide”

“Okay, then I’d say first stop to the salon. Need to fix your hair, maybe give you a hair dye” she grins at her idea.

“Or not!” Max retorts. Chloe rolls her eyes “Why not?” “Red look so cool on you Max. You see, me and you, The Blue and Red Double Dragons” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Max snorts and slaps at her arm “Maybe when I am ready. For now, just a haircut”

Chloe feigns disappointment and tries not to grin “Fine… But I’ll hold you on that Caulfield!”

“Oh, girls! Look who the fuck it is. The punk dyke of Arcadia Bay”

Max turns head to where the voice came from.

There, standing a rich looking beautiful girl taller than herself but not as tall as Chloe, sporting a short blonde pixie haircut, wearing make-up and designer clothes. Max immediately feels her beauty is clouded by an arrogant and entitled smug she has on her face. Flanking her on both sides are two girls who look at Max and whispers something and snickers which make Max uneasy and she slowly shifts behind Chloe.

“Bitchtoria!” Chloe’s mocks and smirks

“Lame as always” she quips while blowing her fingernails

“Learned from the best. Like you” Chloe says while crossing her arms “So what do you want?”

“Oh nothing,” she says with a smug pout "I was just wondering why YOU are here. All the thrift shops are on the other side of the city. There’s a sale on some old rags for you to buy. I think you can afford only that” and one of the girl behind her snorts.

“Figured you’d know that. How much did you spend on the sale there?” Chloe retorts.

The pixie-sporting girl ignores her and with a smug face, she looks at Max “Who’s this? Your new pet? Which gutter did you pick this piece of trash from Price?”

Max flinches at venomous the remarks the blonde throws at her and holds Chloe’s arm

“Hey! Leave her out of this” Chloe’ loses her smirk and eyes the blonde.

Victoria sees this as an opening “Figures. Only a dyke like can you would like to walk around with a mangy pet like her. I hope you train her good.” She mocks in a soothing voice but laced with venom and her flanking posse titters at her mockingly.

Max's eyes begin to tear up. _‘Why is she saying these things to me? Am I really that despicable?’_

“I said leave her alone” Chloe shakes off her arm from Max and glare at Victoria.

Victoria still ignores Chloe and attacks Max. She eyes Max again from top to bottom “Well, she looks like she’s been living in a trash bin. I hope you haven’t caught any disease while eating her.”

“Fuck off Chase!” Chloe growls at Victoria.

Max feels a prick in her heart. Victoria has unknowingly hit the mark. She has been forced to live in a gutter. No, more like a hell. Suddenly Max hears Bill voice _‘You are whore Maxine, a bitch, you are a sinner and you should be treated just like the piece of trash you are.’_ No. Please stop calling me that. I am not a garbage, I am not a whore. Max feels her heart is being squeezed and she struggles to breathe but the voices continue _‘You dare talk back to me? Get ready for your punishment you whore’_ A feverish shiver engulfs Max and she begins crying No… please don't do this. I am sorry. I am sorry.

Chloe had her back turned on Max and didn’t realize her rapid changing condition until she hears a thud behind her back. She quickly turns around to only have her heart sunken and all her agitation is turned to worry.

Max had fallen on the ground and wrapped herself in a fetal position and started crying “N-no, please, don’t. I am s-sorry, I am s-sorry. P-please, don’t hurt me. No... No!” she starts screaming.

“What the fuck is wrong with her?” Victoria’s smug grin is gone and she looks confused and tries to move closer to look.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!” Chloe screams at the elite who is baffled. The punk had always resorted to quips and mildly agitated moods whenever they bickered but this is different. She looks like she is ready to kill anyone who goes near that girl.

Chloe quickly kneels near Max, sits her up and hugs her tight. “It’s alright Max, it’s alright. No one's gonna hurt you again. No ones’ here gonna hurt you. Breathe Max, breath. I am here for you. I’ll protect you”

Max clutches Chloe’s arm tightly and wails “C-Chloe, I-I told them I didn’t d-do anything, b-but... but t-t-they- k-kept hurting m-me. They’ll h-hurt me. They’ll hurt me a-again. Please tell them to s-stop. T-They kept c-calling me a whore and-and-and garbage, th-that I deserve punishment” she’s not looking at Chloe, not looking at Victoria but her eyes are distant and she’s reliving her tormented days.

Chloe hugs her even tight, she’s furious and its hurting to see Max so broken again. How could Chloe not realize that Max was still in a fragile state? All of the work she’s been doing to put her as a whole feels like being smashed and broken into thousands of pieces. It feels like the very first day she found the broken girl. Just one comment from this smug bitch had made her relive everything

“No, you don’t deserve punishment for anything Max, you did not deserve any of that. You are the most adorable, loving and innocent girl Max. Just like mom said, you are the little princess of the Price Palace and princesses are not garbage. Forget about everything. Forget what they said. Right now, you are here and I am with you and you will always be Max Caulfield.” She smiles at the crying girl while wiping her tears away. Max sniffs and nods.

“C’mon, get up girl. Let's go back home. We’ll have pizza, watch some movies” She lifts the crying and exhausted girl still hugging her and takes her to the truck. She helps her get in and wipes her tears. Max is still sobbing and sniffing. Chloe closes the door and starts to move to the driving side when she sees Victoria still standing there in a shocked state along with her cronies who are equally confused and speechless.

Chloe even though still agitated and wants to beat the shit out of this bitch, but she admits she has never seen Victoria in such a shocked and speechless state. Ever her face looks like its drained of color.

Chloe slowly approaches her with such a menace in her eyes that Victoria and her cronies on pure instinct try to back away. Chloe gets close enough and in a low, hoarse and threatening voice warns them “If you and your cronies ever get close to her next time, say anything to her or even breathe on her face. I swear to God, I will rip your throats out with my bare hands and I will not regret it.”

Victoria is stiff and breathless. She has never felt so threatened in her life. No one ever dares to even lift a finger to her let alone threaten her. But Chloe’s voice reminds her she’s human and she should be afraid of Chloe Price. Her voice is so menacing that Victoria feels her bowels threatening to lose and she does her absolute best not to embarrass herself.

“C-Chloe” Max calls for her in a weak voice

“I am coming, Max” and she again looks at Victoria, “Remember that Chase, never again!” and she walks towards the truck and slides in the driving seat starting the truck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys. Here with another quick update. I'll be honest, this chapter was sitting there and I had an itch to release it. I kinda gave it instantly.
> 
> I wanted to play on duality with this chapter. I almost gave in for another ride on feels train but also wanted to lighten the mood a bit. Admittedly, I am not a sadist but I still struggle to write light-hearted scenes so I hope again it does not feel muted. 
> 
> And the quick introduction to even more bitchier and sadistic Victoria. I like Victoria as she is in the game and I also like how my other author friends ( dare i call myself an author? ) have sketched her genuinely true to her character. 
> 
> But I wanted Max's first impression of the pixie blonde to be an absolute bitch. 
> 
> Also, you saw a glimpse of a borderline psycho in my Chloe. That's how I imagine Chloe in my imagination. Nuff said. Seriously, jokes apart. I have plans for her and violently over-protective plans. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and stay with me on this clumsy ride


	5. Mended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fair Warning**  
>  This chapter have some details which might not be easy for some viewers.

Victoria hears the tires squeal as the truck leaves the parking lot.

“What the fuck was that?” she hears Taylor saying, her supposedly friend/crony#1 but Victoria stays silent.

Victoria Chase, heir of the prestigious Chase family, born in money and a budding photographer. Victoria can make grown men kneel to her. She can make any girl cower beneath her and break into humiliation and tears with her cold and calculated remarks and make their miserable life even more miserable. She always knows what to say, knows how to please who she liked, or humiliate who she doesn’t. Victoria has hurt people before. Her insults and degrading had made people suffer. She knows where to hurt them.

But today, Victoria Chase was speechless. She still doesn't quite understand what happened. She tries to and recalls the scene that unfolds in front of her earlier.

One remark from her and she saw the tiny ragged girl’s face turned white as a sheet. Normally she would rejoice on her victory but she has never seen an expression like that on anyone. Her face was like one of those tortured who is stuck in a horrifying nightmare.

She has seen people get hurt from her remarks, has seen humiliation in their eyes and that made Victoria recognize her own superiority over the mundane and boring masses. But this girl, this twee girl had horror in her eyes, pure horror and that, Victoria Chase couldn’t understand.

“Victoria. Did you see the punk’s pet, you made that crazy bitch fall on her knees.” chirps Courtney, her crony#2.

“Huh? Y-yeah…” stutters Victoria.

“Hey, you okay Tori?” inquires Taylor. Victoria looks at her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She lies “Let’s go back. I am not in the mood for shopping anymore” and she starts walking towards her parked car. Taylor and Courtney look at each other, shrug and follow her.

Victoria opens the car door and sits on the driver seat but she’s not focused and doesn’t want to drive “Taylor, can you drive us to Blackwell? I don’t feel like driving” she asks Taylor “Okay” replies Taylor while moving around the car to the driver seat. Victoria shifts to the side and thinks about Chloe Price.

I admit we had many confrontations which ended with just empty threats. But today, it felt real. It was like she had blood in her eyes’ she shivers ‘Who was that girl anyways? I haven’t seen her with Price before. It can’t be just me that made her break down like this. Yeah, I do humiliate people whom I don’t like and the list is ever so growing. But why did that twee bitch made Price raged so much? She was screaming on about people hurting her, calling her names, but those screams’ Victoria again feels a chill down her spine. She had never heard anyone scream or cry like that. Not in real life at least. ‘What on earth could have happened to her?’

“Tori you listening?” Victoria is snapped out of her thoughts and looks absent-mindedly towards Taylor, who’s looking back at her with inquiring eyes “I said, we are here”.

Victoria looks outside and sees that they are in the Blackwell Academy parking lot. ‘When did we get here?’ she thinks to herself. She says nothing to Taylor and gets out of the car and the cronies follow her.

“Victoria, everything okay?” asks Taylor.

“Yeah, why?” Victoria lies again

“It’s like, you know, you feel like, distracted right now,” Taylor says while looking into Victoria’s brown eyes. “Is it what that punk said? She’s just bluffing. She won’t do anything besides barking empty threats like always. She can’t touch you.” She says with an encouraging tone.

“Whatever! I am not afraid of that blue bitch or that crazy pet of hers.” Victoria huffs angrily, trying to disregard Taylor, not wanting to show any sort of weakness.

But Victoria knows, she knows well that the punk meant what she said. This time she meant it. She swallows through her dry throat and starts walking towards the Prescott Dorms.

\----

**Seattle Foster Care, October 2010**

Bill Ernest is sitting in the foster care’s Dean office with his frail and sickly wife, Ava Ernest. Mrs. Marge, the head of the foster care looks at the elderly couple through her thick glasses.

“After her parent’s tragic death in the car accident and looking at her parents decimated bodies, Max had a severe mental breakdown. According to her counselor, Max has developed dissociative amnesia due to the stress and trauma caused by her parent’s untimely death. She had forgotten some of her memories. Max is a poor soul. She had to see her parent’s bodies at such a young age.” She sighs and continues “oh the horror the poor girl felt.” She takes her glasses off and pinches the bridge of her nose. She puts on the glasses again and looks at the couple inquiringly.

“So, tell me, Mr. Ernest. Why would you want to adopt Max Caulfield? Pardon me but I don’t understand why you want to adopt a girl who is under duress and clearly unwell?”

Ava looks towards her husband cautiously which he ignores and smiles at Mrs. Marge “You answered yourself, Mrs. Marge. I got two reasons only. One I’ve known Max’s father Ryan Caulfield through business and since he was a good friend of mine, I find it obvious and obliged to look after Max who needs a family and an environment to feel safe and loved. Two, I’ve three healthy sons but my wife and I always wanted to have a daughter. Ava is sick and we have no hope of having another child now that we have passed the age” He flashes his slightly yellowed teeth to Mrs. Marge but quickly wanes when he sees a stern look on her face. He clears his throat

“The circumstances are unfortunate for Max but it also has a hope for us to adopt her as our daughter. That’s why I implore you to give this old couple some hope and joy of having a daughter. I promise we will take care of her as our real daughter”.

Mrs. Marge stays silent for a while and looks at Bill in the eyes and sighs “Very well. I understand you want to take care of Max and want only good for her”

“Yes, yes!” Bill gleefully flashing his teeth but Mrs. Marge cuts him off failing to see Ava clutches her dress in her fists and squeezes hard.

“But we’ll first do a house conduct to see the environment Max is going to be living in. If we find it qualifies under our standards. Only then we’ll give you legal guardianship of Max.” Bill nods.

“Another thing” Mrs. Marge continues “We have also been authorized to hold off Max’s parent’s life insurance sum and all personal property named after her parents and herself and be placed into our trust and only to be accessed by Max until her 18th birthday. And only she will have the claim on the inheritance”. She tries to gauge his reaction and swears she saw his lips twitch slightly.

“Yes, of course! It’s her right and her property. We just want her as a daughter and whatever she will inherit will be hers.” Bill says calmly and his face doesn’t betray his voice.

Mrs. Marge nods and fixes her glasses and gets up “Would you mind waiting while I got get Max?” she says “Not at all” answers Bill. Mrs. Marge nods again and leaves the office.

As soon as Bill sees the elderly Dean leave the office, he curses “That bitch!”

Ava looks at her husband with evident fear in her eyes “You heard what Mrs. Marge said about that poor girl. What are you intended to do Bill?”

Bill grabs his wife’s arm so tight earning a wince from her and he seethes “Dear Ava! Nobody asked your opinion. So, shut your mouth and stay quiet or perhaps you want me to put you in your place?”

“No” she grimaces “I’m sorry.”

“You better be, now shut up and don’t speak about this to anyone,” he says through gritted teeth while eyeing her reddening arm. Ava nods meekly.

Mrs. Marge comes back with a scared girl holding the older lady’s dress. For an outsider, it would look strange for a 15-year-old girl clinging to her like a little toddler. Less they know the horror she has been through and the horrors which are yet to come.

Bill looks at the girl and grins “Hello Max”.

\----

**May 2013**

Chloe is clutching the steering wheels of her truck so hard that her knuckles are turning white with the pressure. She’s so pissed and furious at Victoria Chase _‘I should have punched that smug bitch in the face. How could she say that to Max? She doesn’t even know her. I swear any day now I will beat the crap out of her’_

She looks towards Max who has her fingers twined and at her lap and looking down. She hasn’t said anything since they drove from that place.

Chloe clears her throat “Max?” Max doesn’t reply “Maxi?” she calls again. This time Max looks at her. Chloe smiles at her but clearly sees the hurt Max is feeling. ‘Fuck!’ she swears mentally.

“Forget what that bitch said, Max. She’s hella full of shit” She tries to encourage Max “She don’t know you and whatever bullshit she spewed. It’s not worth thinking about”

Max mutters something in a low voice still looking down on her hands again. “What was that Max?” Chloe asks.

“I said, she’s right. I am garbage” Max says defeatedly. “Bullshit Max!” Chloe says while hitting the steering wheel and winces when she feels she hit too hard.

Max looks at Chloe with tearful eyes “Chloe… you have no idea how I am feeling. The things I had endured. The words they have imprinted on me. I feel worthless and humiliated” her voice breaks

“They! They! They!” Chloe yells. “Max’s that the issue. You are not talking to me or Mom. You are keeping everything to yourself” she says agitatedly

“I can’t!” Max grits her teeth. “Besides why would you want to know about a worthless garbage like me?” she says despondently.

“You are worth to me.” Chloe counters. “As a pet?” Max counters back.

Chloe slams the brakes so hard that the tire screeches on the road. For a second she’s glad there was no car behind them. She slowly parks the car on the side of the road and turns towards Max

“What do you even mean by that Max?” She’s clearly agitated with Max’s implication.

“For how long will you defend me, Chloe?” Max is equally infuriated. Tired of her own breakdowns and embarrassment. She knows she is projecting her broken state into anger and towards Chloe is not right but she is also unable to control this surge.

“For how long will you keep looking at me out of pity for a worthless whore I am” Max cries out.

Chloe is shocked “Stop calling yourself that Max! You are not worthless and you are definitely not a whore. What happened to you is not your fault. But you must stop self-depreciating yourself like that!”

“Stop pitying me, Chloe. Everyone knows I am dirty because I’ve been used like a whore.” Max says through her gritted teeth and tears in her eyes now “It’s those girls today, tomorrow it will be someone else. Then another. You will eventually get tired of me. And throw me away like a worthless garbage I am”

Max unbuckles the seatbelt and leaves the truck and Chloe curse and follows suite “Oh no you don’t”

She gets in front of Max’s face with arms crossed over her chest and glares at her “Is that what you think? That I am keeping you as my pet?” _‘Stop it Chloe’_ That I care for your broken ass so that I feel high and mighty?” _‘Don’t say it Chloe’_ “The only one who thinks that you are a worthless garbage is you.” _‘Don’t say anymore Chloe’_ “Throw you away? Just like you threw me away? And if you want to loathe and bitch about your misfortunes and don’t want to be pitied at, then probably you shouldn’t have bailed on me and gone to Seattle to get your ass busted by those freaks.”

There was silence. Chloe realizes too late what she had just said. Her face turns white as she put her hand over her mouth.

She looks at Max and sees not a face of a human but a tortured ghost whose face has faded into a sickly tormented defeat, her eyes are dead yet her tears of despair flowing like a fountain. Her lips quivering and trembling.

“Max I-” but Max cuts her off by raising her trembling hand.

“You s-say this because you-you have n-not been t-there C-Chloe.” stutters Max severely through her tears. Her voice sounds so broken so defeated that Chloe’s bites her lower lip to ease the ache she feels in her own heart.

Max sobs “E-every day, they b-bound my hands to t-the ta*cough* table and f-force on me. One after a-another. I cry, I p-plead. I beg them to stop. They’d p-punch me and kick me if I struggle. Y-you have no idea how painful and humiliating it f-felt.” She wipes her eyes in an angry swipe.

Chloe’s face is shattered with guilt and sadness. She forced Max to relive her torments, she herself broke her friend again. She steps back and puts her clenched fist between her teeth biting her knuckles as bile rises from her stomach which makes her feel like throwing up.

“T-To have your f-first time taken bound and g-gagged tied to a table, w-while being called a whore, a worthless piece of trash. And it continued f-for hours. T-they left me dirtied, in pain and crying all alone. I had no one there to save me, Chloe. I was in a d-dark room lying there in my own p-piss and blood and a battered body”

Chloe put her hands on her ears and tries to block Max’s broken sobs. Her eyes are stinging with the tears, listening to her best friend’s torments. “Max… please, stop.”

Max sobs and cries but she continues to relive her nightmares. The dam she had held for a whole month has finally broken “They would not feed me for days sometimes and m-make me do things I cannot even imagine telling you Chloe, just to have scraps of food to stay alive. Being treated like an animal, to be belted and whipped for asking for food. To be spit on and mocked. To be burned by cigarettes just for amusement.”

She lifts her shirt up along with her bra and shows Chloe the round burn marks on her lower abdomen, on and around her breasts, not caring that she’s standing on an open road. Her despair and anger has clouded every judgment, shame and modesty “This is what they did to me for fun”

Chloe couldn’t hold the bile anymore and she throws up and falls on all fours coughing furiously.

“This is what being a worthless garbage feels like. This is what they made me feel every day for 6 months!” saying this, Max falls on her knees and hides her face in her hands as if to hide away in shame from the world and bawls and cries so hard that her voice becomes hoarse and hurting.

Chloe coughs and sobs. Her face is smeared with tears and her nose is running. She shuffles and crawls on her hands and knees towards Max and wraps her arms around her “I’m sorry Max. I am so sorry. Please forgive me”

Max pushes Chloe away but she again wraps her in a tight hug and keeps apologizing.

Max gives up, and lightly pounds her trembling fist on Chloe’s chest “I didn’t have a choice, Che. I never wanted to leave you. I never want to go to Seattle. I didn’t ask for any of this to happen to me” she cries “I never wanted my parents to die in an accident where I couldn’t even recognize their bodies.”

Chloe takes Max face in her hands and starts kissing all over her eyes, forehead, her cheeks her own voice has turned hoarse and her throat is hurting “I am so sorry to say all of those things to you.”

Still holding her face her puts her forehead on Max’s “You didn’t deserve any of this Max. You of all people, the kindest, the most innocent girl I’ve known shouldn’t have gone through any of that.”

“I promise you, I will not pity you and I never intended to. I want my best friend to be okay and be herself, be happy again. I want to be your strength, not just your shield. I want you to come out strong of your torments”

Max looks into Chloe's eyes and sees the bigger girl as broken as she is, her glassy eyes having the same sadness she felt for years but also looks at the hope in them too. She puts her hand on Chloe’s cheek and rubs it softly. Chloe put her hand on Max’s and squeezes it.

She holds Max’s hands in hers and kisses on her palm and says “I will help you through this Max. Whenever you need me, I hella am by your side. But please, all I want you to do is not to torture yourself. Don’t keep everything bottled up and pretend you are okay. If you can’t take it alone, rely on me, Max. I am here for you. But don’t let them win. Be the person and show the whole fucking world that Max fucking Caulfield is hella tough and you survived your personal hell”

 _‘I thought everything ended in my life when she said those words to me. I wanted to die right at that moment’_ Max thinks to herself

 _‘I want to be angry at her, but Chloe care for me this much? How can I stay angry at her when she’s doing her best to protect me and shoulder my torments? How can I not love this girl? How can I stay angry? I love you Chloe’_ Max wants to say it out loud but she can’t, she cries instead but this time she cries out of happiness and hugs Chloe tighter.

Both girls cry some more while hugging each other. To Max, it felt like she’s washing a sin she never committed. To Chloe, it felt like drowning a guilt she shouldn’t feel.

When the crying subsided. A sniffing Chloe looks in Max’s eyes with determination and asks her “Promise me this Max, you will never call yourself those names and never belittle yourself and you will never let anyone else trample on you. Even me.”

 _‘I am sorry Max, I really don’t deserve to be your friend. How selfish can I get? Why did I say all those hurtful words to her? This is what she’s been keeping to herself. This is what she felt every day for six months? How naïve can I get? How can I leave this girl alone when she has so much despair in her? No. I won’t leave her, even if she pushes me, curses me, hit me, I won’t leave this girl alone anymore. I will be by her side even if I have to crawl next to her, I will.’_ determined, Chloe squeezes Max in her arms.

Max looks mesmerized at Chloe and nods frantically. Chloe smiles at the tiny girl and wipes the tears from her face and suddenly Max’s stomach growls and she blushes embarrassingly. Chloe sniffs and smirks through her own tears “Of course! Only Max Caulfield can end a heart to heart with a growling stomach. You are lucky that I like you, you cute adorable munch-mob.”

Max blushes and says in her own meek voice “What can I say. I’m still growing” _‘Oh my dog, this is so embarrassing but, she said I am cute, and she said she likes me’_

“So? Two-Whales?” Chloe asks. “Two-Whales” chuckles Max while sniffing again.

They get up and walks towards the truck not realizing both are holding hands with their finger twined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another quick release. What can I say, I am a generous binge writer. But I promise I won't be force feeding anymore chapters this quickly. 
> 
> I know, this chapter went a bit grim and dark compared to my previous ones. This can be a prelude to even more darker things. Or maybe an overall break? Who knows. Time will tell.
> 
> I wanted to depict a very much insecure and broken Max's turned to angst and also Chloe's own naivety The quick consolation might not seem real to some of my dear readers. But that's how I want it to be. I don't want angst to be dragged on forever. Max and Chloe are both confused and broken girls. I want to give them a platform where they can mend each other's wounds. 
> 
> This chapter concludes my first arc with some obvious loose ends. I am leaving them intentionally cuz I want to cover them on the second arc of the story. Please do let me know what you about it so far. 
> 
> And I probably should stop writing long end notes. Cheers and please stay tuned for the new arc.


	6. A New Future and Old Wounds

"Hi, my name is Kate, Nice to meet you." Kate shakes Max's hand.  
\---  
"You have a gift Max" coos Mr. Jefferson  
\---  
"Yo Max! check out my new ride" Warren gloats  
\---  
"You piece of shit. You fucking piece of shit" Chloe punches him repeatedly.  
\---  
"Max, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up… unless I put myself to sleep. Goodbye, Max" "Kate! NOO!" Max runs towards Kate  
\---  
"Max, time for your lessons" Bill grins maliciously  
\---  
'This is happening again, it's happening again. Why?! Why me? Please, no more. I can't take it anymore. Chloe. Help me.'  
\---  
"I am sorry Max" 'BANG!' the gun goes loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited. Are you?
> 
> Please look forward for the second arc of Out of the Abyss


	7. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has seen hell. Max have been broken but Max was saved by Chloe. Her support, her savior her, her flame. 
> 
> Max still has her demons with her, haunting her but she moves forward to a bright future. But is the future safe for her?

**Seattle 2012**

Max was lying in the dark with tears in her eyes. She looks at the bruises Bill gave to her. ‘Why is this happening? What did I do wrong?’ she hugs her knees close to her chest and cries for her parents “Mom, Dad. I miss you. Please, someone, help me. Take me away from here.” She cries.

Her diary was her only way to be connected to something she feels she has forgotten and she should remember. She keeps remembering a place, a smiling girl looking girl with her long strawberry blonde. A kind looking woman, a tree house.

Her counselor said she will get these gaps in her memories back in time. So, she writes in her diary whenever she remembers something.

Last night she saw her again in her dream. She was sad, she was crying and she was calling for Max. Begging Max to not to leave her. She remembers getting close to the sad girl, and holding her face in her tiny hands. She remembers looking into her begging eyes. She remembers her face getting closer.

Then she remembers the girl shoving Max away and calling her a lying bitch for leaving her. She remembers herself crying and apologizing to her. But the girl refuses to listen to her. Then she remembers her telling Max to go die. She remembers calling after her ‘Chloe….’ And then nothing. She doesn’t remember anymore.

Max woke up with tears in her eyes and a name on her lips. “Chloe…” ‘Who is Chloe?’ she thinks while wiping her tears. She curses her memory gaps and quickly gets up to write in her diary. She doesn’t want to forget anything. She wants to write so she can feel she’s connected to something from her past. She wants to feel connected to her.

_‘Dear Diary,_

_I saw it again. That dream. And it just felt real as always. It was like I had to be there with that girl. Even in my dream, I was feeling everything. When I touched her, I felt my heart swelling with this warm feeling. She was crying again. When I looked at her sad eyes I felt a sadness that wanted to tear out of my chest. Everything just felt right. I want to remember. Who is Chloe? Is she just a dream or someone real? If she’s real. I want to meet her._

_Bill doesn’t tell me anything about my memory gaps. He adopted me as his daughter but not for a single day I felt I belong here. I miss mom and dad. A whole year and a half in this house but I still don’t feel like I should be here. I always have this longing to be somewhere else._

_But Bill never lets me leave the house unless I am with him, Ava or Alvin. He doesn’t tell me anything that happened from before Mom and Dad died in that accident._

_Daryll and Matt don’t care about me and being their mean selves as usual. They took Captain from me. I was so embarrassed when Matt tried to touch my chest mocking me that I should sleep with guys instead of teddy bears. He even hit Alvin yesterday when he told them not to tease me and stop harassing me. Bullies. Poor Alvin. He’s always like a good brother to me._

_Only Ava and Alvin in this whole house makes me feel I am alive and worth something. Bill, Daryll, Matt, they treat me like I am unwanted here and worthless. Then why did he adopt me and keep me here? Can you tell me, Diary?_

_I know I have to be somewhere else. That place, he never tells me about. I just feel I have to be there. But where is that? I want to see Chloe. But who is she?_ ’

Max closed her diary and leaves her room towards to get freshen up. She misses Bill going towards her room and closes the bathroom door.

She was bathing when she hears someone banging on the bathroom door. She got startled and shrieked. She couldn’t make it out clearly but she heard arguments and curses.

Max quickly wraps the towel around her body and slowly moved towards the door and twists the knob with her shaky hands.

As soon as she opens the door she sees a furious Bill standing in front of her and fuming. Her heart starts thumping because she knows the look. This look of his always ended with a slap on her face. She, on her fear and instinct try to step back. But he grabs her arm.

Max winces at his steel-like fingers gripping her rapidly reddening arm. She’s in a shock and can’t say anything. She breathes heavily and her tears prick on her eyes. She doesn’t know what she did wrong but she knows she will get punished for it. She cowers under his gaze and feels embarrassed that her half naked body only wrapped in a towel is in front of him.

“You little wench” His voice full of agitation and he fumes. “I take you out of that shit hole. I bring you to my home. I feed you and look after your worthless existence and this is how you repay my kindness.”

Max is confused what he is talking about but as soon as she sees her diary in his hands, her confusion turns into anger and then to fear.

“Please give it back,” she says meekly while trying to reach for her diary. She feels her vision darkened and a sharp sting on her cheek. She falls on the ground. He slapped her. The towel around her body loosens, she still has her hand on her cheek and struggles to cover her body.

Bill kicks on her hands with his foot and yanks her towel away. Max screams and tries to cover her body. She prays the ground to open and swallow her whole for save her from this shame and embarrassment.

Bill pulls her by the hair and looks at her menacingly. “I think it’s time for me to teach you where you belong. You, worthless bitch!”

Max screams and thrashes as he drags her out of the house in her naked body. She cries and pleads to Ava and Alvin to save her but they are also frozen and have tears in their eyes and. Nobody in this house could go against Bill.

She even begs to Matt and Daryll who have a cocky smug on their face and eyeing her exposed body.

Bill drags her to the shed. Daryll opens the trap door ignoring Max’s screams and pleads that she is sorry, she won’t say anything anymore but little she knows that her screams will be ignored for a long time. Little she knows, her personal hell has just started.

 

\----

 

**Price House August 2013**

“Photography?” Max, while lying down on the bed, swinging her legs and munching chips looking at Chloe, who’s moving around from one corner of the room to another, going through each drawer and her closet.

“Yep,” Chloe looks through the last drawer and curses. She gives up and moves towards Max and lies down next to her and snatches the packet of chips from Max’s hand.

“Hey! Mine!” Max tries but fails to get the packet back.

“Nof’ an’mo’, mun’mob” Chloe grins with her mouth full of crispy deliciousness.

“Thieving hog!” Max lightly rebukes Chloe

“Says the tiny glutton with bottomless pit… mmmm!! Delish!” Chloe mocks while licking her fingers.

Max crosses her arms and pouts “hmph!”, Chloe chuckles and passes the chips to Max who snatches it back and greedily starts eating from it again. _‘Gosh, she’s hella spoiled’_ Chloe snorts again earning a stink eye from Max.

“Anyways, what about photography?” Max finished with her chips in record time and asks again while dusting her hands' cleans.

“Well, you were always a passionate nerd about cameras and photography Max. I still remember never seeing you for one minute without your hipster Polaroid. Always taking photos” she plops down on the bed and turns to Max propped on her elbow and continues “So, I was thinking you should continue with that”

Max taps her finger on her chin and wonders “Yeah, you may be right but…” she pauses and frowns a little “it’s been a long time since I’ve touched a camera” she says in a solemn voice.

The past three years have been literal hell for her, one misfortune after another and the past she wants to forget but still stuck with her and still haunts her. Her only support to deal with all of this is Chloe, who in turn had been true to her own imposed vow to keep Max happy and do whatever to push Max to come out of her past ordeal and face the world again.

 _‘Chloe is so sweet. She still trying her best to make me happy and all I do is to hog on her kindness. But don’t misunderstand I do want to hog on her but in a different kind of way’_ her heart skips at her own thought and she looks at Chloe and gives her most genuine smile which Chloe returns albeit confusingly. _‘Maybe one day, I’ll have the courage to tell her’_

“Oh! C’mon Max! You’re hella natural.” Chloe waves her hand disregarding Max’s comment and suddenly jumps snapping her fingers. Max’s looks at her confusingly while she does a one-two hop and kneel to her stereo’s shelf and start rummaging through.

“Aha! Found it! C’mere Max” she gets up holding something in her hand. Max gets a closer look to see Chloe holding a dusty Polaroid camera.

Chloe blows the dust off it and coughs a little, turns the camera as if looking for damages. Satisfied, she looks at Max, who’s still looking at the camera with longingly. She grins at Max _‘See, I knew it. You are still Max Caulfield the hipster. Look at her drooling over this antique. Just now you were hella worried if you can take photos or not and now look at you girl. You want to snatch this from my hand, no?’_

“Max, I know you… uh… lost your camera and belongings back in Seattle” she grimaces. She’s always been conscious not to mention much about Seattle or Max’s past years in front of her but when she looks at Max who’s looking at her attentively, she gives Max the camera “It’s my Dad’s, I want you to have this.”

“Thanks, Chloe, but I can’t take this. It’s a memento of Williams” she smiles sadly at Chloe. Mentioning William has always been a touchy subject for Chloe. Chloe again brushes off Max’s excuse.

“Of course you can. You know my best skills are blazing and thrashing and my sexy ass will look good only in front of the lens, not behind it. I’m sure Dad will be pissed if I never use it and who’s the best to pass it on other than my own resident hippie” She rubs Max’s hair messily.

Max smiles with glassy eyes and takes the camera from Chloe’s hand and hugs her “Thank you so much, Che! I love it. I’ll take loads of pictures and yours and Williams share too” Chloe hugs her back.

 _‘This is what I want from you Max. Just be yourself. You don’t have to live in that horrid past anymore. If I have to, I’ll keep lifting you out of that dark pit’_ Chloe squeezes the younger girl as if trying to protect all of her existence in herself.

She releases Max and grins “Of course tiny, and to commemorate the revival of Maximum ‘Hipster’ Caulfield, let’s take a photo of us. I think it still has some films lefts in it.”

Chloe slings her arm on Max's shoulders. Max feels a sweet flutter in her stomach to have her so close to her. They have been living together for past three months but still gets flustered when Chloe is near her or touch her. She inhales mixed sweet scent of tobacco and strawberries. ‘So much for a punk to smell like strawberries. But she’s my punk’ Max snorts at her own thought inwardly ‘I wish I could just tell her about how I feel. No. She deserves better than me. Not someone, impure like me’ her mirth wanes and she frowns ‘No, I should stop thinking this way. I don’t want Chloe to worry anymore’ she reprimands her own thoughts and sighs.

“Max?” Chloe looks at Max with worry in her eyes. Max mentally punches herself for worrying Chloe.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just nostalgic and all. Anyways, you ready?”

“As ever” Chloe grins

“Say bacon and cheese” “Cheese”

*Click* *whirr*

Max takes the photo and waves it to dry and develop. She looks at the photo.

_'How much have I changed in past few months?' she thinks 'Chloe definitively influenced me altogether. I’ve been her pet project and she totally went all out on me. My hair was messy, uneven and long for being unattended. Reasons, you know. She dragged me to the saloon and begged me to let her choose. The first few choices of her made me want to just up and run out of the salon. I mean, why the heck would I want a hairstyle that looks like pinwheel and spikes sticking out. That’s so not me. So, we compromised and went for a long and choppy bob cut which I admit looks good on me. Next again with her puppy dog eyes and hands joined, pleading wanted me to dye my hair red then and there. Just how could I say no to her? But I didn’t want to go all out. Joyce would have a heart attack. I pacified her with a promise that I’ll do a full dye when I get used to it and we decided on streaks over my bangs with red. Next request from her about tattoo. No, nope! Not in this decade at least. So, our compromise came with a piercing. A nose ring. Ooh, I so love playing diplomacy with Chloe. My attire is pretty much the hybrid of a punk/hipster which Chloe dubbed as punkster. I don’t want to lose my own identity but oh so great I also want to make Chloe happy too. So yeah, tank tops and leather jackets and skinny jeans. I also got myself a gray hoodie which is dear to my life. Chloe joked one time that I wear my hoodie like a skin, that is, all the time. Whatever that means, she said it when she was blazing her joint. Well, that_ _’s me. I just wish it was easier to forget my past and change everything as I am trying to change my present and looking for a good future. But a future with my Chloe.’_

Max was so deep with her monolog that Chloe literally had to shake her out of it.

“Max, I know I’m hella irresistible even in photos but stop gawking at it and show it to me.”

 _‘Oh Chloe, you have no idea how irresistible you are’_ Max thinks to herself and passed the photo to Chloe.

“Sweet! I knew you still have it in you.”

“Gee, it’s just a selfie Che” Max modestly replies.

“Then you have a knack for selfies. I can already see an album featuring ‘Max’ Selfies” Chloe smirks wiggles her eyebrows

“Max Selfies? Really, Chloe? You couldn’t resist.” Max rolls her eyes. Chloe crackles and Max shoves her shoulder playfully.

“C’mon mate. Let’s go capture some treasures with your old-new baby”

“Aye” replies Max cheerfully. They both laugh and leave for their day’s adventure.

\---

**Two-Whales**

“Mom! food” Chloe announces as she bangs the diner’s door open. Max follows suite giggling.

“God! Girls, you’ll be the death of me someday!” Chloe chides playfully to the girls. Max mouths a sorry to Joyce “Chloe, for once please try not to tear the door down”

“Sure Mom!” she chirps. Joyce sighs and Max meekly takes the last booth. Chloe hops, swings and plops on the booth.

Joyce approaches them. She looks at Max with a smile “So, what’s my favorite daughter and her freeloading tag along friend wants to order?”

Chloe looks at Joyce with a mock hurt “Mom, you can’t call Max a freeloading tag along!” which earns her a slap in the arm by Max.

“Funny! Last time you paid for anything in the diner was when it didn’t exist” Joyce rebukes her playfully

Chloe grins “Two-whales cannot exist without Chloe Price anyways and you know I am hella helping you promote by eating in here”

“As long as you pay for it”

“Don’t worry Joyce I’ve got it covered” Max interjects, praying Joyce and Chloe don’t start an argument.

“Max, that money you got from your parent’s insurance and inheritance is for your future. All of it is yours but please be careful not to deplete it only on food”

Max looks down and almost shrinks. Chloe seeing that interjects this time. “Mom, food, please?”

Joyce sighs “Usual?”

“Yep and for Max also” Chloe confirms without looking at Joyce

“Coming up” replies Joyce and leaves for the counter.

“Jeez! Mom's hella becoming a hard case. Spending much time with Step-tator I guess” Chloe makes a gagging face.

“It’s not like that Che, you know she’s just worried. She’s right. I’ve got a ton load of cash with the insurance and everything. But I don’t plan to live off on that. I want to do something with my life. I can’t be stuck in the past forever” Max frowns.

“You’re right Max. I shouldn’t give Joyce reasons to put me in a grinder too” Chloe says while pulling her beanie down while leaning back.

She jumps and lean towards the table “Actually, I spoke to Ronnie yesterday. He’s willing to give me a job at his tattoo parlor. Though at accounts for now. But it’s a start”

“That’s great Che, why didn’t you tell me this before. You could’ve told Joyce too. She’d be so happy”

“I know Max, I just wanted to confirm it first and get used to it. You know me. Nobody can rule Chloe fucking Price” she says with a cocky grin.

Max raises her eyebrow and a lopsided smirk looks at Chloe “I can always tell Joyce to cancel your order Oh so great Chloe fucking Price”

Chloe's grin disappears instantly and replaced with a worried look in her eyes she bows to Max “Max, you are my lord and my savior. Have pity” she pleads and tries to stiffen a laugh

“Uhuh! Yes, you better remember that” Max grins and shares a laugh with her.

Joyce returns with food in tow and looks at the girls’ playful banter. Her heart swells with happiness. “What are you talking about girls?” she asks

“Well, Chloe wants to tell you something”

“Max!” Chloe eyes Max “What? You will tell her eventually” Max counters

“What’s this about, Chloe?” Joyce looks at Chloe worriedly.

“I kind of, got a job at Ronnie’s place” Chloe answers here while scratching her beanie.

Joyce looks at her daughter in disbelief, it’s not that much of a big news but for her. Chloe trying to be responsible is a news relieving enough. She has always been worried about Chloe, her antics causing her to be in constant danger. But since Max back to them and the circumstances surrounding her. Joyce has breathed in relief that Chloe somewhat mellowed down and now having a job, Joyce can rest easy.

She hugs Chloe and smiles at her lovingly “That’s great news Chloe, why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I wanted to get confirmation for Ronnie first and uh... you know wanted to see if I fit in and all” She says timidly.

Max grins looking at her best friend being all bashful and speechless. Chloe glares at her and Max giggles even more.

“Mom, Max also has something to tell you” It's Max’s turn to glare at Chloe who smirks tauntingly in returns _‘Serves you right Caulfield for putting me in the lion’s den.’_

“What’s with you girls today? One news after another. Don’t tell me there’s gonna be a third one that you both are eloping.”

Both girls go full hue of Red. Nice play Joyce.

Joyce chuckles at the girls _‘I can play this game too, girls. Don’t you both pretend I don’t see the looks you give each other? It’s only a matter of time. Whatever choice you girls make, I will not love you any less and only wish for your happiness’_

“I-uh, I want to continue my p-photography” Max struggles for words to come out, she’s still flustered over what Joyce said to them. _‘Does she know. Oh, my dog! Am I that obvious?’_

Joyce places her hand on Max’s shoulder and beams “That’s great Max. And I think Blackwell Academy has this photography classes or program, something like that which you can apply for”

“Yes, Chloe convinced me to take up photography again. She also gave me William’s camera today to take photos”

Joyce looks proudly at the taller girl who’s still flustered and blushes even more. “I am so proud of you Chloe” she gushes at Chloe

“Jeez, Mom. Stop it” Chloe tugs her beanie over her eyes and slides further under the table.

Both Max and Joyce share a laugh at Chloe’s bashfulness and Joyce turns towards Max “So what are you planning Max?”

“I’ve been taking photos with Chloe around the town to build my portfolio but I was hoping you and David could help me out. I am not sure they’ll accept me since you know, I’ve fallen behind on my studies because…” she trails off.

Joyce, understanding where she was going, interjects “Of course Max! You don’t even need to ask about that. You’re my daughter now, so it goes without saying. Beside David also works there. We can go there tomorrow and speak to Principal Wells”

Max gets off the booth and tackle hugs Joyce “Thank you so much, Joyce! I love you!”

Joyce pats on her back “I love you too dear” Suddenly she remembers something and releases Max.

“Girls, your food has gone cold”

“Oh!” All three of them look at each other and laughs.

\---

**Blackwell Academy – Principal’s Office**

Ray Wells, Principal of Blackwell Academy for eighteen years now. He holds his position of leadership with stern rules and conduct. In his career, he has seen to bullies, difficult and estranged children. Children with family issues who required counseling. His stern and strict attitude have earned him a reputation of dividing compassion with rules and judgment of fairness. But today he feels sick.

He feels uneasy and sweating. Right now, he’ll kill for a swig of whiskey to calm his nerves. But he has to keep an appearance and air of authority. Still, he feels uneasy.

He looks left and right to avoid looking directly at the girl sitting in front of him with David and Joyce Madsen. _‘She’s barely eighteen’_ He thinks. She’s barely eighteen and seen and survived things even a grown up like Ray Wells feels uneasy to just listen to.

He coughs and clears his throat “I sincerely appreciate your willing openness to confide in me with your unfortunate period of life Ms. Caulfield. I assure you in my name and in the name of Blackwell community, that your past as you want it not be disclosed under any circumstances, will be kept in my office and in utmost secrecy.”

Max only nods. She knows if she tries to speak, she’ll stutter. She still doesn’t feel easy to talk to any member of opposite sex. She curses them. Curses the Ernest family inwardly for making her go through that hell. She curses herself for being so weak and broken. She curses and hates it to disclose even if a layer of her past to someone she doesn’t even know. But she has no choice.

She wants to enroll in Blackwell Academy but her academic results are far behind nevertheless the circumstances. So, she has to scratch at the coffin of her despair again so they can peek inside and look at her demons snarling and gnaw her bare soul. She has to let them peek under her healed skin to look at the hideous scars. The trophies of her torments just to earn a place of her own. And she hates it.

What she hates the most are the tears that betray her every time she has to recall her torments and their unruly march downwards from her to cheeks to her chin. She hates that the most. She hates her weakness.

Joyce dabs the tissue to collect the tears formed in her own eyes and sniffs “Thank you very much, Mr. Wells. This poor girl had her good 3 years of life snatched from her. But I assure you, my girl here is strong. She’s strong and she came out of it. Her biggest win over her past is that she is willing to move forward and look at her future, towards her dreams. It’s her dream to be a photographer. I might not be her real mother but I am proud of her as much real as I feel” She smiles at Max and squeezes her hand.

Principal Wells nods and smiles at Max “But of course Mrs. Madsen. Blackwell will be at a big loss to pass such an aspiring and exceptionally strong-willed student. Max, you are more than welcome to Blackwell Academy and I personally will see through your admission and will take care of any formalities requirements. Your classes will start from 3rd of September. If you require any sort of assistant, please feel free to visit me.

“T-Thank You, Mr. Wells” Max curses again for stuttering.

“I’ve but one condition which I, unfortunately, don’t have the authority or willingness to override,” says Wells while facing Joyce with brows slightly knitted together.

“Since circumstances led to interruptions and loss of Max’s academic progress. Earning a scholarship originally would have been near to impossible for her. But as I said I am willing to work things for her favor to enroll her as a student at Blackwell. But the condition being she will have to live her academic years as a live-in member of our school dorms.”

Max starts to feel worried. From the day since her release from her prison, she has been living at the Price House in its comfort and security and the biggest bonus, being close to Chloe. Just the thought of living on her own and again in an environment where she has to fend for herself scares her. She knows there’s nothing to be worried about but what scares her are the anxiety of her past torments will make her vulnerable and weak in a new place.

Ray looks through her worries and assures her “Max. There is nothing to be worried about at Blackwell. The dorm is as safe as you will feel at home. Besides its full of students, girls your age whom you can be friends with. It’s the best environment especially for you”

 _‘Fuck off baldy, what do you mean especially for me? I am not a fucking charity project for hurts and feels. Go eat shit.'_ Max seethes but hides her expression and looks at Joyce who although equally worried smiles and nods at Max and rubs her shoulder.

She looks at Wells, nods and meekly affirms a weak “O-okay”. Wells flashes his teeth

“Good. Here is the form. Please fill this out and drop it off at my assistant’s desk. We’ll contact Mrs. Madsen for any other required documents” he smiles.

Max nods frantically for the first time since entering the tacky office of the Principal.

Seeing this Wells sheds another toothy mirth at Max

“Welcome to Blackwell Academy Max”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, your faithful here.
> 
> I know, I know I won't release any more chapters before new year but my impulsive urge to share the opening of the new arc and couldn't resist. 
> 
> In this chapter I wanted to shed close a few holes from the first arc. Why Max never contacted Chloe or Joyce after her parents death. So the answer is her memory gap caused by the trauma of her parents death. Usually dissociative amnesia only blocks the trauma and events related to it. But I wanted to go beyond that and my own imagination, that leaving Chloe in Arcadia Bay also played toll on her traumatic experience and her mind blocked those memories too, forgetting about Chloe and Arcadia Bay.
> 
> I also wanted to disclose about Max's past, how and why it all begin. But worry not. I also have thought and planned about Bill's motives.
> 
> Again writing light-hearted scenes which i play in my mind are really hard for an inexperienced writer like me. But hey, I tried. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and looking forward to Max's adventure in Blackwell.


	8. Unbroken

**Price House**

“No Max” Chloe with her arms crossed, shakes her head. “No. Nop! Hell no! Max, I am not leaving you there.” she shakes her head.

Max lightly stomps her foot on the ground “C’mon Che! it’s just Blackwell, I’m gonna be fine...” ‘I guess’

“No Max, I don’t care if you say you are going to be fine or its Blackwell, or it's even the house next door. I will not let you leave.” She glares at Max.

“It’s not like I’m… running away again…” Her eyes look solemn, even sad remembering how things went the last time she had to tell Chloe that she’s leaving. But this time it’s different. She’s still in the same town. Just not living under the same roof and she’s been trying the whole time to convince Chloe of that.

“Max, it’s not that. Stop blaming yourself for what happened five years ago, you didn’t have a choice back then.” She squeezes here hand in return “I am happy that you’ve enrolled in Blackwell, it’s just I am worried about you Max”

Max sighs “I know, Chloe and I really appreciate it, but you have to give me a chance too. I don’t want you to spend your entire time looking after me”.

Chloe rolls her eyes and huffs “If I have no problem with that Max, you hella shouldn’t have either”

“Chloe, you don’t understand!” Max clearly feels agitated now and she yells.

“Then make me understand!” Chloe yells back.

“I want this Chloe” she breathes “Three years Chloe, almost three years I’ve been in a confinement. Do you understand? Three years I’ve been living an empty shell of a life. This might not mean anything to you but it’s pretty much a big thing for me” her lips tremble and she shuts her eyes and feels the prick of tears behind her eyelids.

Looking at her friend, Chloe’s anger subsides instantly “Max…” she calls to her in a tiny voice.

“No Chloe, you listen to me for once. Five years ago, my whole life revolved around you. In the school, in the house, everywhere. Everywhere in my life, you’ve supported me and I looked up to you at every turn. When I get bullied you were there for me. Whenever I got sick or hurt, you stayed by my side. I am not saying I never liked it or wanted to. I did. I worshiped you, Che. But what does that make me?”

Chloe stays silent and looks in the glassy eyes of the freckled girl.

“When I left here…” Max swallows a lump of nothingness “I was so lost I didn’t know what to do. I’d get up, go to school, get bullied for being a weirdo and loner, come back home and cry myself to sleep. That was my life for two years. And then…” a whiny sob leaves her lips.

Chloe feels a prick in her heart she shuffles close to Max and places her arm around her shoulder.

Max continues “Do you understand now Chloe? I never had a life. I want to feel alive. To live my life, to make friends, to go to places, to do what I want to do and I need you to support me for that. Not like holding my hand all the time but to stay by my side and walk with me and this, this Blackwell Academy and the dorm are my first step to being someone.” she sniffs and looks at the taller girl.

Chloe equally teary-eyed envelops the little girl in her arms from the side and bumps her head on hers, sniffs and grins “Damn girl! You make hella mushy arguments. Fine...you sold me” and she squeezes the girl close to her and looks at her in all seriousness “Max, I am sorry for not understanding your feelings. I admit, I was worried about you for you to get hurt or bullied and all. But I never knew you felt like this. You should have told me, all I wanted was to keep you safe but I never wanted you to feel inferior or someone without an existence. I am convinced now Maxi. You can take care of yourself, you are way stronger and stubborn than you look my honey badger” she grins again.

Max hugs Chloe tight “Che!! I love you so much!” _*ba-dump*_ Chloe’s heart rate spikes and a blush creeps on her cheeks when she hears this _‘Don’t get excited Price, she means it as a friend’_

“Yep yep, I know I’m awesome” she smirks “Now get up, we going for shopping. I am telling you, you need lots of defensive armor and potions to survive Blackhell and for fuck’s sake, get a phone already. Chloe’ Hotline service will be available 24/7, non-filtered Adults only chat after 1 am”

Max giggles and shoves her playfully “you are impossible”

“and hardcore” Chloe adds.

“And a dork” Max counters _‘but my dork’_ “Let’s make a list before we go out”

\---

It’s almost been a week now since the visit to Principal Wells office and 3 days since he called that he is trying to convince the board for Max’s acceptance but also mentioned despite his promises and him trying hard he cannot confirm if Max will receive a scholarship or admission to Blackwell. She’s far behind her studies and all that. _‘Bullshit!’_ Max seethes.

 _‘That baldy is not even trying. They fucking don’t want someone like me in their school. It’s all about reputation and crap for them’_ She balls her hands into tiny fists and digs her nails in her palms _‘I fucking knew it, too good to be true. I was being hopeful for nothing. My life, my dreams means nothing to anybody anymore. Oh yeah, such a broken girl. Poor Max. Poor girl has been through much. Shut the fuck up!!’_ she grits her teeth.

 _‘All pretty consoling words and when it really comes to help THE POOR SOUL, they fucking backtrack. Nobody wants to associate with an impure, used piece of garbage’_ Max loses control of her thoughts. Her angst again scratches on her old wounds and tears starts to pick on her eyes.

She’s starting to lose hope again and she wants to scream. Her anger boils, she wants to break everything apart. Even herself. She wants to tear her own existence to shreds so she could stop feeling so helpless.

_‘All that talk with Chloe, all that argument, and reasoning and baring my soul to her. As if the whole universe is mocking me. I try to go forward. They pull me back. I try to get up, they push me down. What does it want from me? Am I really not worth anything? Am I really a failure and bound to just get hurt and trampled by everything that exists in this world? Fuck it!! If the whole world is out to destroy me. I will not give them the pleasure. I will do it myself!’_

She slowly gets up and walks silently to the kitchen, opens the drawer and picks up a knife. She looks at her own reflection on the knife's surface and her eyes turn to steel. Her jaw tightens and her nostril flares and she puts the knife on her wrist and is about to cut her wrist, a voice again nags inside her head.

_‘That’s right. Do it. Do it, and prove to the whole world that you are a pussy. Go on, don’t give a shit about Chloe. She’ll be fine without you. She, who busted her ass for you ever since she found you at the hospital. To help you out of misery and care for your broken ass and this is how you repay her? By bailing out on her again. Do you really think she will survive another betrayal from you?’_

A dry sob comes out from Max’s mouth and the grip on the knife loosens “But what can I do? I have nothing. I cannot give her anything”

 _‘You are so wrong Maxine!’_ the voice continues _‘Remember what she told you back then’_

And Max remembers and repeats Chloe’s words “Max, I will help you through this. Whenever you need me, I am by your side. If you can’t take it alone, rely on me. I am here for you.”

 _‘Chloe…’_ another dry sob comes out with from Max’s mouth with a ragged breath and she drops the knife and slides down. _‘I am so sorry Che, I am so sorry. I will not do it. I will fight. I will be strong. And I will stay by your side too. I am sorry!’_ She wipes her eyes, picks the knife, looks at it one more time _‘Not like this. Never this!’_ She thinks and puts it back to its place.

The doorbell rings.

\---

Chloe was sleeping on the couch, sprayed out with one leg dangling down, snoring softly. Her blue hair messy and beanie on her face.

“Chloeeeeeeee!!!!” Max yells while running towards the living room.

Chloe startled, falls off the couch hitting her face first, she gets up pinches and rubs her nose “Uh… wha? Mat’h?”

By the time, she gets her bearings on, Max jumps right on her and they fall off the on the ground with a loud thud and an oofh! escapes from Chloe’s mouth.

Max straddling Chloe, grinning all ear to ear, eyes misty and red ‘Was she crying?’ Chloe thinks

Max shows Chloe a paper. Chloe still dazed takes the paper from her hand while Max gets off her, standing up still grinning.

Chloe stands up and starts reading reads through the paper and her eyebrow raises and smile widens, she looks at Max who nods frantically at her with a wide mirthful grin. Chloe goes back to the paper and looks back at Max again and this time she spreads her arms.

“Haha!! Max! you’re accepted in Blackwell!” cackles Chloe “Yes Chloe! I am accepted in Blackwell” Max says giddily and both move forward for a hug.

They don’t know who did it first, who went in. Before both girls could register anything. Their lips were on each other. Then time froze for both, but everything felt connected.

Time started moving again. They both sprung away from each other at the same time. Max could still feel Chloe’s warmth on her lips as she touched them. When she realizes that she kissed Chloe, her cheeks turn bright pink as if all the blood has rushed onto her face.

Chloe, on the other hand, flustered and frantically starts looking around as if to hide her own blush. All hardcore exterior and mushy inside as she would put it.

Chloe swallows hard and tries to speak but no words are coming out of her mouth.

She tries, though “C-congratulations, Max”

Max sits on the couch and breathes, her mouth is dry, her heart is thumping, she feels her ears are burning, “Y-yeah”

Chloe sits next to her and tries to speak “I… I- ahh-, yo-you-”

This time Max grabs Chloe’s tank top and pulls her close and slams her lips on hers. Chloe is startled but recovers and responds to Max’s kiss. They separate for an instance and kiss again. Longer and deeper this time. With their lips locked, Max holds Chloe’s face in both hands and breathes from her nose, refuses to let go of the kiss. Chloe puts her hand on Max’s shoulders and squeezes softly.

They separate from the kiss but their foreheads connected, breathless and eyes closed, their shuddery hot breaths laced with emotions and hitting each other, lips swollen and trembling.

Chloe feels something warm and watery on her face and she opens her eyes to see Max’s tears flowing freely from her closed eyes.

“Max….” whispers Chloe, her voice so soothing and soft that a whine like a cry comes out from Max’s mouth and she looks away.

“Max?” Chloe calls for her again.

This time Max breaks down in sobs, she holds her face in her hand and starts crying.

“Max, sweetie, what happened?”

“Che…” she sobs, “I don’t deserve you”

Chloe takes Max’s hands away from her face and cups her face in her own hands “Why are you saying this Max?”

“B-because I am dirty, I’ve been used, I am nothing and you d-deserve someone better than a defiled, selfish broken piece of shit like me” Max hiks

“Max I’ve told you before. You are not broken. You are not selfish either Max. That’s not you”

“Chloe, just a few minutes ago, I..” she sobs even more “I tried to cut my wrist”

“You WHAT?!” Chloe feels her blood drained and her heart stopped. She looks at the crying girl with eyes almost popping out in disbelief. "W-why Max? Why would you do that!?" she almost yells at Max.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry Che. I was so lost. I broke down again. I freaked. I thought my life has ended. No one wants me. No one wants to associate with me. That’s why I was not getting accepted into Blackwell.” She sobs “It felt like everything in the world shuns me. I am disgusted by myself. Everyone detests a dirty, defiled piece of shit like me” she sobs harder clutching her own chest “I feel so empty Che”

Chloe’s lips tremble, but she puts a brave face and looks at the sobbing girl “Max, baby. Listen to me, you are not dirty or used or defiled. What happened to you was not your fault. It’s those motherfuckers.”

Max looks at Chloe with her glassy eyes, lips still trembling. Chloe smiles at her and wipes the tears from her cheeks with her thumb “Look, I know it’s hard for your but please listen. What they did to you was horrible and I still wish I catch them with my own hands and wring the life out of them. Those fuckers don’t deserve to live.” She frowns but her face softens again looking at Max “They might have defiled your body, you feel they might have broken you and you also might feel you don’t deserve me but Max, you’re hella wrong here”

Max looks at her confusingly through her teary eyes. Chloe takes Max’s hand in hers and looks at her “They never broke your spirit, Max. They might have hurt your body and pride but you never gave up. You kept fighting and you survived. That’s where they failed. You never gave into them. In Just after few months, you are here, recovering and healing. Sure, you still can’t trust people or can’t speak to them without stuttering or your anxiety attacks when you feel overwhelmed. But put everything aside, you have struggled to look forward. Just last week, you told me you wanted to be someone, you wanted to live and Max, that is admirable. You pushed yourself out of that dark place and here you are.” she smiles at Max.

She brings Max’s fingers to her lips and kisses them softly “Don’t sell yourself short Max. You are one of the purest and most lovable person and don’t think so little of me either. I hella care about you. I admire you. To be honest, I even envy you” Max again looks at her with eyebrows knitted and confused

“Yes Max, I even envy you. I am not as strong as you think Max. I have my own insecurities and I don’t admit them. I was in a dark place for 4 years too but I never struggled to get out of it. I stayed angry. I never tried to move on. But you did. You kept fighting while I stayed in my darkness. But You helped me. You, while so broken and hurt, made me realize my mistakes and my shortcomings. Hell, if you were not here in my life right now, I’d be dead somewhere lying in a bathroom on a drug overdose or shot, in my own pool of blood cuz I made enemies Max. But ever since you came in my life, you only showed me how to be strong, how to fight your own insecurities and that’s what I admire about you. Max, I am an idiot for not realizing this but I hella love you a lot.”

Max's eyes widen and her breath hitches and her lips tremble again “Chloe…” She sobs out and hugs her tightly. “I love you, I love you so much, Chloe. I’ve always loved you. I was so hurt, I was afraid. I was lost but you always were there to help me. Only your thoughts kept me going. So many times, I wanted to end my life in that place but I would see your face. I remember your eyes, your smile, your voice and I would again, will to live and survive another day of my hell. Even right now I was about to do something stupid, but your words saved me. You saved me again. I love you, Chloe”

Chloe squeezes Max hard and her own eyes stars tearing up “How could I let you go, Max. You loved me for so long and I was ignorant and stuck in a prison of my own making. I chose to be ignorant of your feelings. If it’s someone who doesn’t deserve anything. It’s me, I don’t deserve you, Max.”

“Oh! Chloe. I love you so much!”

“I love you too Max” and their lips meet again. This time there is no hesitation, only longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? huh? huh?*nudge*wink*nudge*
> 
> Hello guys. Back again with another chapter and another quick release. Yeah I went back on my promise and somehow I am kinda NOT regretting it.
> 
> *Cough*- okay yeah, So, you came face to face with Max's ultimate insecurity. How she feels after what she been through. Feeling alone and left out. Her only solace, her light in her darkness being Chloe. So, what's the best time to give her one mighty push towards the light. Don't you think?
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Inception

**Price House**

 

“Do you really have to go today?”  Chloe asks her girlfriend again while helping her pack last of her things.

“Oh, my dog! Che this is the hundredth time you’ve asked me” Max rolls her eyes playfully. She should be annoyed, instead, she’s enjoying every moment of her time with Chloe.

“But, I’m gonna miss you” the blunette moans in a pathetically sad tone and puppy dog eyes.

Max leaves the last box she was packing and turns towards Chloe ‘God! She’s so cute!!!’ Max gushes at her girlfriend ‘My Girlfriend, My Chloe’

“Chloe, it’s just Blackwell, how long will it take you to visit me there or for me to come here?” She puts her hand on Chloe’s cheek and caresses which Chloe returns with rubbing her cheek on her palm. ‘Yeah, we are the most diabetically sweet couple. But, Love it!’

“But, I’m gonna miss you” she repeats her last sentence in the same manner. Her lips twitch slightly.

Max raises an eyebrow and looks at the taller girl “Chloe Price, now you are milking it”

“Damn, busted!” Chloe snarls mockingly which earns her a playful punch on her arm from Max “You’re such a dork!”

“And you love me,” the blunette says grinning “I’m reconsidering,” says the brunette while tapping her chin.

Chloe grin fades and her face falls “You’re joking, right?”

Max gets close to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her neck and plants her lips on Chloe’s which she returns readily holding Max’s waist. After a long kiss, they break to breathe

“Is this proof enough?” she asks while looking in her Chloe’s eyes smiling.

“I demand more solid proof,” Chloe says cheekily.

Max kisses her on the cheek and releases herself from her “This is it for now. Now, packing. We’re gonna be late”

“Aye!”

Just as they are done with the final box. Joyce knocks and enters in the room with coffee and snacks in hands “Max, have you packed everything you need?”

Max thank Joyce while taking the coffee. Chloe snatches the snacks and starts eating loudly savoring every taste. She takes her mug from Max and sips looking attentively at her girlfriend.

“Yes, this is the last one. I can’t believe we packed so much” Max looks through piles of boxes with her clothes and décor stuff which she and Chloe spent days shopping around the town even though Chloe was busy with her new job at Ronnie’s. Best. Girlfriend. Ever

“How that saying goes? Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.” She smiles at Max who returns her smile.

“Chloe, I am leaving for my shift at the diner. You will help Max settle down in her dorm, right?” Joyce asks her daughter as she starts to get up.

“Sure Mom, I was already planning to. Take care”

Max gets up together with Joyce and hugs her “Joyce, Thank you so much for everything. I know we are in the same town but I will miss you.”

“Of course, darling. I’ll do anything for my daughter’s girlfriend”

Max jolts and releases Joyce. Chloe coughs and spurts coffee all over. Joyce’s face twitches and she grins.

“Mom. How’d... when? How?” Chloe asks frantically while Max is beet red. Joyce chuckles

“Chloe Price and Maxine Caulfield. Do you really think I didn’t know? You girls are not the subtlest couple I’ve seen” She says in a mock reprimanding tone. “You both were inseparable even when kids. I, William, Max’s parents, all of us knew that someday you both are going to be more than friends.”

She opens her arms, hinting at the girls for a hug. Both girls rest their coffee mugs and fall in Joyce open arms for a group hug. “I love you both equally and I will always support you no matter what choice you take in your life. But please, don’t hide things from me. You have to trust me too as a mother and as a friend”

Chloe kisses her mother’s cheek and Max hugs her tight. Joyce beams at her two daughters.

“Okay, enough of this hella mushy shit as Chloe puts it. I am getting late. Max, make sure you keep your phone on and stay in touch and don’t hesitate to call if you need Chloe or me. Okay?”

Joyce pat on her cheek and Max beams at her “Yes, I’ll make sure of that. Bye, Joyce”

“Bye Girls” and she leaves.

“Oh, Dog! That was so embarrassing” Max chuckles nervously.

“Y-Yeah, you were all red Max,” says Chloe with a cocky smirk on her face

“Yeah and somebody was spewing coffee from her nose and mouth. Subtlety really is not your best trait Chloe”

“You can be loud too, you know. If the correct buttons are pushed” Chloe says in a husky tone.

 _‘Let me hear you scream, you whore’_ shut up!! _‘Louder, you bitch’_ Max clenches her eyes shut and tries to block the taunting voices.

“Chloe. Don’t…”

Chloe sensing a change in Max’s tone looks at her and sees sadness fallen in her eyes and she’s tearing up “Hey hey! What happened babe?”

“Please, d-don’t talk about that stuff in front of me. Not for now at least” she balls her hands in tiny fists and grits her teeth to block her own loud cries of agony from her tormented days reverbing inside her head.

Chloe hugs the smaller girl in her arms “God, sorry Max. I didn’t mean to hurt you, love, I was just joking”

Max wraps her fingers on Chloe’s tank top and buries her face in her chest “That’s why I told you, you deserve better Che, not me” she says in a muffled voice.

Chloe squeezes her tight “Shush! Girl, not one word of that. We already talked about that. You are all I have Max and believe me, you complete me. I love you in every way. Even with your pain and your flaws. We will get there when we get there. You don’t have to worry about that Max.”

Max look up in her girlfriend’s compassionate eyes with her own glassy ones. Her smile melts Max’s heart and she rises on her toes to kiss the taller girl. Chloe returns the kiss and puts her hands on her neck and rub her thumb just under Max’s ear which earns her a throaty moan from Max. They break the kiss and Max pecks another one on Chloe’s cheek and hug her tight.

“I love you, Che”

“I love you too hippie but if we stay like this for one more minute you’re going to be really late.”

“Oh dog, yes” She separates hurriedly and goes through each box again to see if she has missed anything.

Chloe looks at her girlfriend behind her back and smiles at her ‘You have no idea how much you’ve saved me, Max. I will make you whole again. I promise I will make you happy and make you forget everything about your past.’

“Che, all done, ready?”

“Aye, matey. Let’s go shake ‘em scallywags. To Blackhell”

“Aye Captain. To Blackhell!”

\---

**Road to Blackwell Academy.**

Max looks outside through the truck’s window, it's midday and the autumn sun is warm and she looks at the trees passing by and she’s deep in her thoughts. _‘I still can’t believe it’_ she thinks

 _‘I am continuing my photography. I miss Mom and Dad, they’d be so happy for me. They always supported me and were equally passionate about me becoming a photographer’_ her heart aches slightly remembering her parents _‘Mom, Dad. I know you are watching me. I love you both. Please look at me, I will become somebody and I will make you both proud’_

She looks at Chloe, who’s looking at the road, driving attentively. _‘My Chloe. My girlfriend. It still feels like a dream. All the hurt and torments I’ve been through. Just looking at her beautiful face, just being with her makes me want to forget all the bad things and all the pain I endured.’_

Max runs her hands through her freshly dyed red hair and plays with the string of her trusty gray hoodie which opted to wear over her tank top covering through her arms and just below her wrists. At first, she didn’t care much about hiding her scars.

It happened a few days ago, Max and Chloe were chilling at the beach when some snobby girls came trotting at them and teased Max, calling her a _‘pathetic loser and a cutter’_ looking at her scars. Chloe almost punched one of the girls on the face. Almost. But before she could swing, something came over Max and she went through the threat and punched the snob right across the face.

Chloe laughed her ass at the girl holding her nose. Max was fuming but Chloe pacified her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and mocked the snobs “Stay away from my girl bitches, she bites!”. Though they had to bail and run when the snob’s other friends began to gather.

Since then, she’d wear her hoodie or a full sleeve jacket whenever she’s out with Chloe. She doesn’t want the world to see the scars she has on her body. Being with Chloe is different and she doesn’t mind. But to others, she hates to face pre-judgmental looks she gets from people looking at her mockingly.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Chloe looks at Max with one hand on the steering wheel, dangling down the window holding a cigarette.

Max smiles at her “I still can’t believe I am here Che. It feels like a dream. If it is, I don’t want to wake up” she sighs solemnly

Chloe switches her hands from the steering wheel and stretches her free arm towards Max.

Max understandingly shuffles closers to her and Chloe wraps her arm around the little girl. “It’s not a dream Max. It’s as real as it gets. You are here and you did it. You got into Blackwell Academy, you are continuing your photography dream AND you got a hella sexy and badass girlfriend to boot”

Max wraps her arm around Chloe’s neck from the front and kisses her on the cheek. Chloe blushes and stutters “uh, err...”

Max straightens up and giggles “Yeah, badass my ass! You are the mushiest person Che” she chirps playfully.

“I am not mushy” Chloe counters

“Oh, yes you are. Mushy Chloe” max grins

“Oh! you are safe because I am on the wheels. Wait till I’ve my hands free, then I am gonna show you how badass I can be”

Max shoves her playfully and the truck whirls slightly “Okay okay, girl wonder. You’re the boss. But seriously Chlo, it’s real, right?”

“See for yourself” Chloe tilts her head and Max gaze follows. There, in a not so far distance, standing tall building of red bricks, a tower in the center, windows with white frames giving an artistic vibe.

Max suddenly feels all giddy and instinctively her inner artist picks up her polaroid camera. Chloe seeing this slows the truck to a crawl and Max snaps the shutter. She takes the photo, shakes it till it gets develops and smiles. Her very first photo of her new journey.

“Chloe, we are here” she beams and grins at the taller girl. “yep we are” she replies

Chloe turns on the road and drives uphill towards the parking lot. She drives through ignoring all the empty parking spaces and double parks on the handicap spots.

Max looks at the punk in a reprimanding look “Really Chlo?”

“What, nobody’s using it.”

“So? Are you gonna park in a handicap spot? And covering both? What if someone needs it. Park it properly Che.”

Chloe groans and rolls her eyes “Okay mom!” She reverses the truck and parks properly on one spot, though still on the same handicap spot. Max sighs in defeat and gets off the truck and Chloe follows her.

They go inside the main building and right to the Admin center to collect her dorm room keys and on their way to the girl’s dorm building.

“It’s bad to be back here” Chloe grimaces

“You mean good” Max corrects her

“Nah, Blackwell was never for me. Good thing I left it”

“You mean got expelled, Chloe. Joyce told me”

“I would have left even if they didn’t expel me, Max. You will understand soon”

“Why that?” Max asks her while looking around the path following Chloe. It maybe her insecurity but she could feel people eyeing here, looking through her and judging her. She feels irritated at her own thought. _‘Nothing to be afraid of Max. Nobody knows you, nobody will judge you. You are tougher than that.’_ She thinks

“Blackwell is the mothership of cliché maxi-pads. Weirdos, nerds, loners, bullies. You’ll find every kind of cliché here. Oh, and the bitches of elites too. Max, stay hella away from Vortex Club”

“Vortex Club?” she inquires.

“Yeah, it’s a clique of so-called popular and the elites But it breeds bitches and snobs. Oh, and Bitchtoria is in the club too. One of the leaders along with that Asscott pussy.” Chloe makes a gagging sound.

“So, not my plate to eat from.” Max grimaces while entering the dorm building.

“Oh, you will be fine Maxi. If anyone in the vortex gives you trouble. Punch first, say sorry later. Okay?” Chloe grins.

“And get expelled before realizing” Max retorts.

“Oh cmon, that’s not gonna hap- youch!” Chloe bumps into something or rather someone tiny and on her butt. The other person all falls with a thud and shriek.

Max looks at the person who bumped with Chloe. A girl with dirty blonde hair styled in a huge bun. She’s sitting on the floor, frowning and rubbing her hurt backside.

“Y-you okay?” Max asks while stretching her arm to help the girl up, which she gazes for a moment and takes it _. ‘Fuck! My stammering. Chill the fuck out Max!’_ she chides herself

“Yes, I am fine. Thank you” she speaks softly.

“Sorry ‘bout that” Chloe gets up and dusts herself in a most unladylike fashion.

“Oh no, It’s my fault. I was in my thoughts and wasn’t looking. I’m sorry. Are you okay?” She asks Chloe

“Oh c-chill, she’s a t-tough one. I’d be more wo-worried about you.” Max retorts and earns a glare from Chloe.

The girl looks at Max, with wondering and inquiring eyes.

 _‘Yeah, I’ve got a broken voice box, girlie. Nothing big, move along’_ Max feels a vein popping on her temple. She already feels she’s gonna get lots of looks like this from people here.

The blonde probably perceives this “Oh, where are my manners.” She dusts her hands on her skirt and stretches her hand towards Max “My name is Kate. Nice to meet you” Kate smiles.

Max looks at her hand hesitates for a moment but shrugs and takes her hand in hers and shakes it “M-Max, Max Caulfield” She notices a silver cross on her neck. _‘Oh, a religious type. It's same as... No! Not now’_ she abruptly stops her thoughts from going deeper.

“Chloe Price” Chloe replies flatly and Kate looks at her confusingly.

She doesn’t pry into it much and asks Max “Are you new here Max? I haven’t seen you before?”

“Yes, I just arrived. I am attending on scholarship for Photography. I’ll be staying at the P-Prescott dorms”

“Oh, I am in the photography class too and also a resident of the Dorm. What is your room number? I can take you there” Kate offers to help with a smile on her face.

“Thanks. It's…uh…219” Max looks at the receipt and replies.

“Great! We are neighbors. I am in room 222. Just across yours” the Christian girl beams.

 _‘This girl is chummy. Not a bad one, though. I like her. Maybe we’ll get along after all’_ Max smiles at Kate and starts walking with her with Chloe in tow with her hands in her back pocket and walking with a cocky swag of hers.

\---

**Girls Dorm**

“Here we are Max,” says Kate with a clap.

“Thanks, here goes” Max inserts the keys and opens her new home’s door and suddenly a musty smell whiffs. The girls scrunch their nose as the smell hits them.

“Gosh, they might have forgotten to deodorize the room. It’s not been occupied by anyone for long”

Chloe pinches her nose and goes inside and opens the windows to let some fresh air in “I think leave it open for a while. Samuel will tend to it, he’s the caretaker here Max”

“Okay” she replies to “Chloe, I am hungry. Let’s go hit the cafeteria”

“And gluttony rears its head” smirks Chloe “Hippie your stuff is sitting on the truck bed”

“After, Che! Lunch first”

“I’ll guess I’ll take my leave then,” Kate says while trying to leave

“Oh n-no no. I’ll be glad if you join us K-Kate. It’s early so I am sure you h-haven’t had your lunch y-yet” Max smiles.

“I’d love to if you both don’t mind.” Kate ask softly but again looks at Max and somehow think something’s off but again doesn’t want to pry much.

“Not at all. Let’s go. I’m starving” Max says while holding her stomach and as if her stomach was waiting for a cue, it grumbles loudly. Max grins bashfully

Both Kate and Chloe looks at each other and starts laughing.

“Let’s go, before she cannibalizes us” Chloe grins.

Kate snorts “But I don’t taste good Max” _‘oh, she got sass. Yep, we are gonna get along after all’_ Max thinks to herself.

“Oh, I am p-pretty sure you’ll taste like vanilla and cinnamon. But s-seriously, let’s move else Chloe’s f-fear will become a reality” Max pretend to zombie march towards the Christian and the Punk.

They both laugh again “Okay munch-mob. Let’s go” chuckles Chloe while ruffling Max’s hair.

Kate smiles at the playful blue and red haired girls. It’s just been a few minutes but Kate already feels easy among them. They leave the dorms towards the main building joking and cackling.

In some distance, a tall male probably in his late 30s, stops in his tracks and looks at the three girls walking. As he fixes his glasses, his eyes gleam. His lips twitch and slowly forms a sadistic smile.

\---

Max just finished her second burger and third serving of delicious crispy fries. ‘God, how much this pocket monster eats’ Chloe chuckles looking at Max though she, herself consumed a large portion of spicy chicken strips and fries. The only reserved one is the timid and shy Kate, who in a reserved manner, helping herself with a medium portion of Caesar salad.

“I hella can’t win against you, Caulfield. You are a monster” Chloe teases

“You’re jealous that I don’t gain weight. I eat till I am satisfied. Deal with it Chlo” Max retorts while patting her stomach. She looks around the cafeteria. She doesn’t see many students even though it’s lunch time. It strikes her odd. ‘This place looks almost deserted and dull’

Kate follows her gaze and smiles at Max “Classes starts tomorrow Max. Most of the students either returning tomorrow or settling in the dorms. This place will be packed tomorrow”

Max straightens up “G-guess it will be, who-gets-at-what-first, food war here starting tomorrow?”

“Nah, nothing like that Maxo.” Chloe pipes in. “It’s an all you can eat buffet. All assorted. Perfect for you” she chuckles. “Shush!” Max chides Chloe playfully

Kate also giggles at this. She’s already seen how much Max eats. She looks at Max and continues from where she left off “I believe you are the only new student joining in the photography class on scholarship Max. You missed last year’s semester. It started a month late. I think around October.”

Max pauses and can’t help but feel in her heart. Her shoulders sags and her eyes scans at the table top and she start playing with a crumpled napkin _‘October, that’s almost a year ago, that’s when it started. My hell…’_

Kate looks confusingly at Max who’s gone silent and her expression changed from cheerful to solemn and defeated in an instant. Chloe also perceives this and knows very well what Max is thinking about. She rubs Max’s shoulder and calls for her “Max?”

Max looks up at the girls, realizing she was sulking again, inhales through her nose and exhales via her mouth “Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something. Anyways, I am full. Let’s go. Got a place to decorate” She tries to be cheerful but the other girls see through her trying. They look at each other and Chloe nods.

“Okay, Max. You are the boss”

I’ll help too”

\---

David, upon being phoned by Joyce to help Max settle. The dorm rooms only furniture being a bed a table and a closet, Max bought herself a sofa, a chest of drawers, which David along with Samuel moved to her room by the time the girls were finished with their lunch.

Max thanked David and Samuel, whom she thought is a weird guy and tried to stay far away, behind Chloe. David was one thing, but close to another stranger overwhelmed Max a bit but Chloe was there to help her recover from her anxiety.

For the next few house, the three girls worked on decorating Max room. Initially, Max didn’t want to take more of Kate’s time but the Christian girl insisted she had free time and wanted to help, so max reluctantly accepted.

Chloe and Kate helped Max select her best polaroid shots and paste it on the right wall from the entrance of her room creating a collage. Kate mentioned she really liked Max’s photos. Max thanked her again albeit again with a stutter and receiving another inquiring look from Kate.

They set up the round décor lights above her bed along the polaroid and connected via a power strip.

Max also brought with her an indoor plant and dubbed her Lisa which Kate thought was cute but Chloe cackled and laughed that Max was naming her plant like a pet which obviously earns a slam on her arm and a mock threat from Max.

“There. This is the last photo Maxie” says Chloe while she paste the last of Max’s polaroid. Max looks at her room. ‘Yes, now it feels like my room. A home, my soon to be, favorite cocoon, I guess?’

“Your room really looks pretty Max,” She says while passing tea to the girls. She went to her room and brought her electric kettle and made tea for everyone. Chloe joked Kate looks like one of though pompous British women with the avid craze of Tea and gossips.

“Thanks, Kate, y-you helped a lot, e-even though we j-just met today” She smiles at Kate.

Kate waves her hand disapprovingly “Not at all Max. Since we are gonna be neighbors for a long time now. This the best to know each other and help. No?”

“Yes, o-of course” Max grins at the Christian girl.

The blonde fiddles with the rim of her skirt sitting on the couch look at Max and ask. “If you don’t mind, can I ask you something, Max?”

“S-sure” Max replies affirmingly.

“I was wondering something since morning” She pauses as if hesitated and looks at the freckled girl, “I noticed that when you talk to Chloe, your speech is fluent. But when you talk to me. You, kind of stammer.”

Max looks awkward and rubs the back of her neck “I…uh…”

“Oh! I am sorry Max. I think I’m intruding where I shouldn’t, you don’t need to answer” Kate quickly apologizes

“N-no, it’s alright” Max replies and looks towards Chloe, who was silent until now and pipes in “ It’s ’kay Kate. Max had a selective stammering problem.” She lies, she knows the reason really well but doesn’t want to be the one to expose Max’s old wounds to someone they barely know for a day even if she is a nice girl like Kate.

“When she’s in a new environment and meeting new people. You see the results. She stammers and stutters. I’ve been her friend since we were babies so she’s okay with me. Give her some time and she’ll be comfortable around you” and she puts her arm around Max’s shoulder who looks towards Kate apologetically.

Kate’s mouth forms an O “I understand, I am sorry Max. I hope we can become good friends and you feel comfortable around me” she gives her most graceful smile at Max.

Max also beams and holds her hands “Thank you, K-Kate. I am sorry if I m-make you feel uncomfortable w-with my stammering”

“No No, not at all Max. It’s alright” Kate replies and suddenly a yawn comes out. “Sorry, I guess I did a lot of work out today. I am tired” Max looks at her apologetically again and Kate seeing this quickly corrects herself “Oh no. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean I enjoyed every minute of it. I am glad I bumped into you and help you settling in. Bible says in Hebrews 13:16 ‘And do not forget to do good and to share with others, for with such sacrifices God is pleased.’”

Max smiles at the Christian girl and hugs her, who returns the hug. Chloe also smiles at both girls though also feels a tinge of jealousy rearing in her stomach ‘She’s already making friends. But beware Katie-pie. She’s exclusive and she’s mine’

Kate leaves the room waving goodbye to both Chloe and Max. Max closes the door behind her and turns around with her hands behind her back, swinging on her toes and heels and looks at the blueness who has her arms folded and looking back at the brunette with a playful smirk on her face “So?” She asks

Max says nothing and slowly moves towards the taller girl. Chloe straightens up and looks at the approaching red hair. Max gets close to her and pulls Chloe by her jacket and smacks her lips on hers. Chloe wraps her arms around Max and pulls her closer to herself. Their bodies joined and brushing. Max snakes her arms around Chloe and raises herself on her toes eve more to get closer to Chloe and deepens their kiss.

They break the kiss when out of breath and smack a few shorter kisses. While resting their foreheads together, Max whispers to Chloe “I will miss you”. The taller girl wraps her arms more around Max “Me too Babe. Please take care of yourself and call me anytime. I’ll be by your side before you even know it” and she kisses on Max’s neck which earns her a moan from Max.

Max looks in the punk’s blue eyes. Her expression is almost pleading and she kisses her again before leaving the hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow after classes Max. Now be a good girl and don’t go cheating on me with Kate” She jokes and receives a light pound on her chest by a chiding Max “Dork. Kate is nice” “Yep she is” “And you are too” “Yep, I am” “But you are a dork” “Yep, I am. But I am your dork” “You are my dork. Mine only” “So are you, hippie. You are mine” “I love you Chloe” “I love you too Max” “Tomorrow” “Tomorrow” “Bye” “Bye”

\---

**Max's Room**

Max is lying down on her new bed in a plain white tank top and boxer shorts and struggling to sleep. She’s thinking about her day spent with Chloe and Kate. ‘Kate is so sweet. Even though we just met today, it feels like we can become good friends. No, in fact, we already are good friends’ She smiles at the thought of the sweet girl.

 _‘I love Chloe! With biggest mushiest and most colorful hearts next to her name. She spent her whole time with me today despite her job. I hope Ronnie is not hard on her. I already miss her so much. It’s been 6 months living with Chloe and now I am here. All alone trying to fend for me. It’s sweet that she’s worried about me but she also believes in me. So, I have to believe in myself too. I will prove to her and everyone else that I can do it. It’s not like I don’t want to depend on Chloe. But I can be dependent only on myself too. I can be free and I won’t be a burden to anyone. Not Chloe, not Joyce, not even David. Tomorrow is a new day for me. Come tomorrow. Let’s start our journey together’_ As if on cue, a yawn comes out of her and her eyelids get heavy and she falls into a deep sleep.

\---

Max’s eyes flutter open when she hears a thudding sound. She sleepily stretches her arm to pick her phone and check the time. _‘3:17am’_. Her eyelids still heavy and almost going to sleep when she hears another thud and shuffling sound within in the room. Her dazed sleepiness instantly vanishes and she tries to focus in the dark. Her heart starts pounding. She looks around the house to see the window of her room is open. She made sure last night that it was close before she went to sleep. Fear grips her now. She slowly turns her head from the window to the sofa. All her blood drains from her face. Cold sweat forms in her hands which are gripping her blanket. She tries to move but her body is stiff. She tries to call out for anyone but her mouth is dry and parched.  The figure gets up from the couch and slowly walks towards her. Max tries to shut her eyes but she cannot. The fear is too much for her body.

That’s when he gets closer to her and grins in a most disgusting, gloating, vile and malicious way as if found a prey the figure’s been searching for. Max stops breathing

“Hello Maxine” The figure speaks with a sadistic grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for yours truly. 
> 
> I wanted to experiment writing a slice of life regular day for Max and new friends. But threats always looms around her life. Fate really has it hard for Max. Will she survive another...
> 
> Also about Max's stammering. Call me a sadist or a creep but I kinda like the stammering Max. This is not permanent though. Stammering can be caused by psychological trauma too and the stutters appear more when facing unknown people and environment as if lack of confidence to face the person. But since its a story and a fic and my imagination. I want to incite some confusion between Max's way of speech with Chloe and other characters. Please don't call me arrogant to play with the character sketch I have in my mind. Lets face it. A Red hair punk with speech problem. Dig? No? Hmm....
> 
> Please enjoy and review the chapter if you can.
> 
> P.S: Brace yourself, New Year New resolves flooding the internet tonight. Happy New Year everyone


	10. Repulse

**Reader's Discretion Advised: The content below this line is not suitable to all my dear readers. If you don't like heavy stuff which will gnaw on your conscious. Please skip this until the below indicated End of Graphic Content.**

* * *

**Seattle October 2012**

  
Max opens her eyes. It was dark again. She has lost count of how long she'd been kept here. She cannot make it if its day or night, the only time she knows is when the trapdoor is opened and the sunlight comes in.

Max groggily sits up with a sore body. Her bones creak for sleeping so long on a solid floor. The air is musty and heavy being a basement. She looks around her new confinement for anything to cover here bare body, but she finds nothing but a few rags.

Giving up, Max hugs her knees to her chest to block the shivering cold she's feeling. _'How long have I been here? Why is this happening to me?'_

Remembering the events from a few days back, Bill furiously dragged her shamed naked body through the main house to the shed and locked her in the basement.

 _'What did I do wrong? I only wrote my thoughts in my diary. I didn't offend him anyway. I feel lonely here, I only wanted to go to that place I keep remembering, to that girl whom I keep seeing in my dreams'_ a shuddery longing sigh comes out from her mouth _'Chloe...'_

She recalls the name of the girl she keeps dreaming about. She wraps her arms tighter around her knees and squeeze them. Max feels an ache of longing _'Was she something to me? My friend? No, I think more. I always try to kiss her in my dreams. But why is she so sad. So... Angry with me? Did I do something? Did I hurt her?'_ Max feels a pang of guilt in her heart and she digs her fingers in her wrapped arms. She feels she have betrayed that girl and hurt her. Max rests her cheek on her knees and look solemnly at nothingness with sadness and... Guilt?

 _'Is she real? Does she live in the same place I keep recalling? I know I didn't always live in Seattle, Mom and dad came here 4 years ago. But from where? That place, near the sea...'_ Max's head tilts slightly as if she remembers something.

 _'Wait! Yes, a sea. A bay? A bay town'_ her eyebrows frown as she tries hard to remember the name of the place. The name is on the tip of her tongue _'Bay...bay... Yes, I remember! Arca-'_

* * *

  **Warning: Graphic Content. Please skip this part if you don't feel easy to read heavy implied content.**

* * *

Her thoughts are cut by the clanking sound of the trap door being opened. A shiver runs through her spine and she quickly crawls to the corner of the room covering her body. Her eyes with a mixture of fear and anger looks towards the descending person.

Bill, descends from the stairs. His stance looks groggy but his eyes have a menace in them. He's holding a plate and a glass of water. Bill sits in front of Max and places the plates next to her. Max looks at the plate with just a half-eaten bread and some mashed potatoes.

Max, feels a surge of anger and she scowls at the burly man, she wants to ask him why is he doing this to her. What does he want. But the fear of being hit keeps her from talking.

Bill looks at Max, with a taunting grin on his face, but his eyes only show disdain and disgust of the scared girl.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" Max finally has some courage to ask his captor.

"Why?" Bill seethes and Max can smell the stench of alcohol from his mouth. He's drunk "Because you are a whore Maxine. You are a freak. You've shown your true colors, you homosexual bitch!" Max looks at him confused. Bill grits his teeth "Have you done it with that bitch you write about Max?" Max mouth is agape. She gives the inquiring man even more confused look. _'What is he talking about'_

"What do you m-mean?" Max asks while trying to cover as much of her body she can with her arms and knees. She feels embarrassed and ashamed, but she feels more confused.

"Have you masturbated dreaming about her?" He clicks his tongue in a slur "Tch Tch! So young and beautiful, but such a whore you are Max. You are a garbage, a slut and a bitch!"

"Stop calling me that!" Max fumes being called such horrible names. But her defiance earns her a sharp stinging slap across her face. She squeals under the stinging pain and a metallic taste spreads inside her mouth. Another surge of fear and anger grips her and she again scowls at him, but with fear evident in her eyes.

“You dare look at me like that, you sinful whore. I guess It’s time for me to teach you, who I am and where you stand!”

Max heart sinks and fear gripes her whole body, she feels a shiver and her lips starts trembling with fear and a dreaded anticipation. She tries to speak “P-please, d-don’t” but her voice comes out broken, meek and scared.

Ignoring her plea, Bill grabs Max by her hair and pulls her up. She squeals again. The pain in her scalp dissipates her resistance and she gets up as he pulls her by the hair. She screams at him to let her go, but he ignores her again and slaps her repeatedly. She tries to loosen her hair from his steel like grip by digging her nails in his wrist. Bill fumes again.

“You whore!” and this time he swings a punch on Max’s face and. Max feels her vision gets darkened, and groggy. He punches her again, this time in her stomach. This takes out the wind from her lungs and she loses all the fight in her.

“This will put you in your place!” he fumes again seething from his mouth.

He drags Max’s almost limp body to the table placed in the center of the basement room and slams her body on it.

Max through her grogginess feels her hands are being bound and her stomach is flat on the table and she’s supporting her lower body on her legs. Her stretched and bound hands hurt if she tries to move her body even the slightest. “Please, d-don’t. Let me g-go. Please!” she pleads through her tears and pain, but her pleading is answered by a sharp, burning pain on her back. Her eyes bulge out and she howls, but each time her scream muffled by the cracking of the belt on her back.

Her legs gave away each time the hard leather hits on her sore and reddened skin. She feels her skin being torn and the burning sensation is making her whole body tremble. She howls with each whip of the belt

Her face is smeared in tears, sweat and running nose. She’s crying profusely. Bill gets on her face and leans close to her.

“How do you like it you whore. This is you, you piece of shit. This is you repenting of your sin. Tell me how do you like this?”

Max through her tears only able to apologize to avoid being hit again “I am s-sorry. P-please, no more *hiks* I am sorry.”

“Oh, don’t worry Max,” He grins maliciously “I will cure you, you will not think about girls, you will not be like those homo freaks.” Bill gets behind her and Max hears the sound of a zipper opening.

A dread fall on Max, she feels her world is collapsing. She’s not a child, she had heard of these things. A disgusting fact about humanity. But something like that about to happen to her. Her heart sinks and her stomach churns. Dread and hopelessness fall on her.

“NO!! P-please no! Don’t do this. Please! I’ll do anything, but this!! Please!!!” She cries and pleads to the monster behind her.

Bill sneers and picks a dirty rag from the floor. He gags her mouth with it to muffle her screams of agony and pain. What a contradictory considerate monster!

Next thing Max felt was only agony, pain and disgust “mmmmmrrrhhh!!!!!” She screams through her gagged mouth. Her face twisted in pain, eye brows knitted, her eyes despondent, glassy and tears flowing freely. “Hrrnnh!!!” “hnnnhh”, muffled and gagged screams one after another. With each screams a part of her soul shatters. The repulsing and shameful pain shreds every hope away from her body.

 _‘It hurts! It hurts! No!! Please, no! Mommy! It hurts! It hurts! Please help me Dad!’_ she screams as her soul breaks and from her pain she looks for help. Through her agonizing pain, she calls for her, the girl from her dreams and she seeks solace in the form of that beautiful smiling face _‘Chloe! Chloe. Help me! It hurts, Chloe it really hurts! Please help me Chloe!!’_ but her calls for help are unanswered. Nobody can hear her. Nobody can see her. Only a grunting and heaving monster on her back. She can feel his lust laden breath on her ears and then she feels nothing.

 

Triumphant, Bill slides away, sweating and panting. With a remorseless sadistic grin on his face, He looks at the broken and tortured limp soul in front of him. Instead of feeling remorse or guilt, he moves towards the broken girl and leans face.

“See, Max, this is what a woman is made for. To be with a man! Now you are a true woman. You won’t be spreading your legs to any freaking dyke” He releases her binds and her limp and silent body falls.

“Remember this you whore. This is your place, this is you. Nothing but a piece of trash. A lump of meat!” He grins mockingly at her and leaves the torture house.

Max, on the ground, shivering and trembling tries to get up, but she feels every part of her body has turned to lead. Sore and hurt, she looks at her battered body. A repulsive disgust comes over her and she starts scratching and wiping her hands all over her body. Her hand freezes, and she lifts her trembling fingers to see something red. She looks at her finger with despondent eyes. A choking sob comes out from her mouth and another one, her breath heavy ragged, hitches.

She falls on her sides and curls her body in a fetal position. Tears creating a pool on the ground next to her face and she bawls, bawls so hard that her voice goes horse but she cannot stop her bawling and crying. She curls up even more to hide her body from her surroundings, from the world, from the cruel sadistic fate that has fallen on her. She cries, dirtied with her blood and urine, but she only cries. As if her cruel snide fate has one tiny sliver of compassion, she falls into slumber losing her consciousness.

* * *

  **End of Graphic Content**

* * *

 

\---

**Prescott Dorms**

Kate almost jumps from her sleep clutching her chest, startled by a scream she hears. Her heart rate increased, but instinctively she runs towards the door after the voice.

The agonizing screams are coming from the door across hers _‘Max?’_ she thinks and run towards it.

A few more doors open in the dorm, some peek out of their door in a sleepy haze, some come out clutching their chests, a few with angry scowls for being disturbed during their sleep.

Kate quickly strides towards Max’s door and starts knocking, “Max? Max, what happened? Max, open the door. It’s me Kate!” but the only replies are the screams. She turns the knob of the door and prays for it to be unlocked and as if her prayers are answered then and there the door is indeed not locked.

She quickly opens the door and what she sees is not the cheerful, friendly girl she spent her day with. Instead, she looks at a cowering animal, in the corner of her bed, her eyes dead and tears flowing from her face and screaming “I am sorry, don’t h-hurt me please! I am sorry. Chloe! Help me! It hurts.”

Kate, ever so compassionate Kate, loving and caring Kate, feels her heart wrenches and she jumps on the bed and shuffles towards Max on her knees and wraps arms around Max.

“Max! Max! You are okay, nobody hurting you, no one’s hurting you. I am your friend Kate, it’s me Kate” She somehow knows she needs to console the broken girl with her own tears starting to brim.

Max on her own instincts clutches to the wrapped arms around her and cries. She cries.

A few girls peek through the door. Some whispers, others face turned pale at the sight of the screaming girl. Kate hugs her even tighter.

A tall, beautiful brunette peek in Max’s room, baffled she asks the Christian girl “Kate, what’s going on? Who’s this girl?”

Kate looks at the taller girl with teary eyes “Dana, can you please come inside and close the door behind you”

Dana does as Kate instructed and sits next to Kate. She slowly places her hand on the shoulder of the trembling scared redhead. Another compassionate soul.

Max flinches instinctively and clutch harder on Kate’s arms. Kate winces on how tight Max is holding her arm, but she doesn’t move. Instead, she whispers calming words in her ears. “It’s alright Max, you are okay. Nobody hurt you. I am here. We are here, we are your friends Max”

After some time, Kate feels the pressure on her arm relaxed. She looks down to see the red hair has fallen asleep and breathing softly.

Kate looks at Dana, who smiles and helps Kate lie down Max on the bed, and put the blanket on the red hair.

Kate slowly moves away and sits on the sofa in the room which she helped Max decorate yesterday. She sighs and rubs her hands on her face.

Dana sits next to her and rubs her arms. She feels the chilly autumn weather. “So, Kate?” she talks in a small voice making sure the red hair girl doesn’t wake up “You going to tell me what’s going on?”  
Kate looks at the girl and fills her in about meeting Max yesterday, about them having lunch together and Kate becomes friends with Max and helping her. She also tells her odd stammering problem. Somehow Kate begins to link this breakdown to her stammering.

Dana listens to her attentively and sighs “Yes, it really is strange. Something must have happened to this poor girl,” she frowns and continues “And you noticed these marks on her arms. Scars and burns”

Kate nods, again, her eyes brim “Someone must have hurt her” She wipes her eyes. “I am glad she’s fallen asleep. She was so cheerful in the morning, excited about our photography class. And she eats a lot,” she chuckled through her glassy eyes, she remembers the good memory as if to wash this dreadful moment.

“I hope she will be okay, I’d love to meet her and talk to her in the morning properly” Dana gets up “I’ll be going to my room to get some sleep. Will you be alright Kate?” She asks the Christian girl.

“Yes, I will stay here for a while for Max. I don’t want her to wake up again alone.” Kate smiles at Dana, who nods and leaves Max’s room.

Kate looks at the calmed, sleeping girl _‘Poor Max. She was so scared. I can still feel the trembling of her body. What could have happened to her. Those scars and burn marks, cigarettes? What kind of vile person has hurt her? I hope Max is okay. I want to ask her, but I don’t want to pry on something which she doesn’t want to share. We just met and became friends'_  She hold her hands in a prayer and prays for Max.

\---

Victoria curses and gets up with a frown and clenched hands. She hates waking up middle of the night and whoever does that feels her wrath in the most humiliating way.

She practically runs towards her door to tear down whoever it was that disturbed her sleep fuming. As soon as she opens her door, she sees some girls gathered at the opposite door and Dana is peeking in. That bimbo cleavage showing slut does not concern her. Not the other girls either. But it’s the voice, it’s the same screaming voice from five months back that has haunted her many times. She quickly goes back in her room. Closing the door, she holds her hand on her hears to block the screams.

 _‘Why is she here? Why again. She has messed up everything that I am. Her voice has haunted me for the past four months.’_ She scoffs _‘I wants to go out and see, but I don’t want to show concern in front of these bitches. I am Victoria Chase, not a walking charity-church like that fake Christian girl Kate Marsh or that slut bimbo Dana. I shouldn’t give a fuck whoever this crazy bitch is’_

She angrily plops on her bed and tries to sleep. But her eyes are wide awake.

“Fuck! I want to know her!” she mutters.

\---

Max slowly opens her eyes to chirping birds and sunlight shining through her uncovered window. She feels a sharp throb behind her eyes. She vaguely remembers going to sleep and waking up in her nightmare. The beginning of her torments. She clearly remembers each and every detail. She hisses and puts her arm on her face. Her eyes start pricking with tears.

 _‘It was the first night of my supposed new life and I am back to that place again. So much for a new start. Ugh!’_ she groans  
  
And then she remembers waking up screaming and someone holding her and calming her down. ' _Chloe? No, not Chloe. That person didn’t smell like Chloe at all. Wait. smell? What am I, a sniff-maniac? But it smelt nice. Vanilla and cinnamon. Kate?’_ Max frowns  
  
_‘Kate was here?’_ Her frown deepens _‘She saw my breakdown. First my stammering, and now this. Great, fucking fuck! She’ll think I am a freak. She’ll avoid me. Just like everyone else will avoid me and judge me. Yes, people. A freak show has joined Blackwell. I’ll be alone again’_ Tears start pricking her eyes, but her thoughts are interrupted by a soft murmuring sound.

Max quickly cranes her neck to look at where the sound came from and she sits up surprised. There, Kate is sleeping in the most awkward position on the sofa, she’s seated and her head is tilted back and she’s snoring softly due to the pressure. Her hands are on her lap as if in prayers.

‘Why is Kate here? Did she stay here? She stayed here with me? Oh, my Dog!’ Max’s heart melts. All the angst she was feeling just moments ago, is dissipated and filled with a mellow happiness. She smiles at the sweet girl ‘She’s so sweet’

She goes to Kate and sits next to her, slowly shakes on her shoulder and calls for her softly “K-Kate…” _‘There is it... my stammering. Okay psycho issue, you are milking it'_  
Kate moans “Five more minutes”

Max beams ‘Dog, she’s cute!’ “Wake up y-young lady or you’ll b-be late for class” she mimics a reprimanding motherly voice, but she almost snorts at her stammering _‘yeah, a fuming momma with a stutter. Max, you are classic.'_

As if on cue, Kate opens her eyes and stands up abruptly. She almost loses her balance. Max chuckles.

She looks at Max with sleepy eyes and equally sleepy voice “Max what are you doing here?”

Max smiles “You tell m-me because l-last thing I know, this is still my room”

“Huh? Oh! Oh my!” Kate covers her mouth with her hands to hide her embarrassment, “I am so sorry Max, I don’t know when I fall asleep last night. Oh God! I am so sorry, this is so embarrassing” she frantically apologizes to Max, who in return beams at the frantic girl.

“Chill, Kate. It’s a-alright. I w-won’t charge you a d-dime” Max chuckles.

Suddenly, Kate recalls the previous night’s events, she looks at Max, who in turn understand Kate’s expression and looks down with solemn sad eyes.

“Max, are you okay?” Kate inquires with a soothing compassionate tone. Max doesn’t reply

“Sorry Max, I understand you don’t want to talk about it. It’s alright,” Kate smiles sadly at Max.

“S-sorry Kate, I…” Max’s words trail off

Kate holds Max’s hands “It’s okay Max, really! You can tell me when you are ready. I might not look like, but I am a good listener” she shows her most gracious smile and hug Max.

Max returns the hug with a smile, but then frowns and curses. Kate winces at her cursing.

“Oh, sorry Kate, can’t use that language in front of y-you” She smiles at Kate apologetically

Kate disregards and shake of her head “It’s alright Max. But tell me what’s worrying you?”

Max sighs “It’s my f-first day here and everyone probably saw my f-freak show last night. They’ll t-think I am a stammering broken freak”

“Max Caulfield! You are nothing like that” Kate chides her softly “In just one day of knowing you, you are a sweet, caring and cheerful person. Don’t think about what others say about you. Think what your friends think about you. Think about Chloe how she sees you. Think about me as your friend”

Max grins “Kate Marsh, I like y-you” Kate replies with her own grin, but grin falls and she looks surprised. “Oh, my God! We are going to be late Max. Classes will start shortly. I’ll leave you for now and get ready” Max nods and Kate leaves.

Max sits for a minute thinking about last night, but decide it’s not worth it. She gets up and gets ready for her first day at Blackwell Academy.

**\---**

**Blackwell Academy**

Max is sitting her first class of Algebra, which bores us to hell. But in actuality she doesn’t understand most of the problems the teacher is trying to explain. ‘I’m so gonna need Chloe’s help with studies. She was always smarter than me’

She fiddles with her stuff trying to concentrate but is distracted by the looks some girls are giving her ‘Probably first seat audience of my breakdown or my red hair’ She shrugs at the girls, but there’s this one boy who keeps glancing at her which disturbs her and she frowns and tries to look uninterested.

“Mr. Graham, is there something interesting behind you?” The teacher asks the brown-haired boy, who turns red and mutters a sorry. There are some snickers and laughs, which makes him shrink even more. ‘Pussy’ Max snorts at her thought.

The bell rings signaling the end of the class. Max gathers her stuff, gets up and readies to leave the class when the same brown-haired boy gets in front of him. Max curses inwardly and instinctively take a step back and her hand balled in a fist ready to throw down a punch. _‘Don’t get on my face. I could have given you a black eye!’_

The boy, sensing this apologizes awkwardly “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you” Max doesn’t reply.

He coughs “Hi, I am Warren, sorry about before”

“M-Max” _‘of course, I’ll stutter’_

He grins wider “Max, you are new here?”

Max grinds her teeth “Yes” _‘Can I fucking go now?’_

He beams “Great! If you don’t mi-”

“I h-have to g-go” She interrupts him and leaves.

Warren is frozen there and gawking as the red hair leaves the class.

\---

Max walks out of the class hurriedly. _'Boring class, I miss my punk'_ She thinks and suddenly she remembers something

_‘Oh fuck, I forgot I have a phone now. Chloe’s gonna kill me now’_

She takes out her phone from her messenger bag and turn it on and her phone starts buzzing continuously. She gulps and looks at the screen

  
**4 Miscalls**

**11 Messages**

_‘She’s gonna kill me’_ Max thinks and starts reading the messages

**Sept 3 01:07am Che: Miss u alrdy**

**Sept 3 01:57am Che: No rply? Sleeping?**

**Sept 3 01:59am Che: Need max cuddles**

**Sept 3 02:03am Che: Talk 2 u tmrw**

**Sept 3 07:19am Che: Morning nerd, redy 4 break legs?**

**Sept 3 08:15am Che: r u busy? Got no replies from u?**

**Sept 3 08:25am Che: max?**

**Sept 3 9:30am Che: Max I am trying to call but ur phone is off?**

**Sept 3 9:47am Che: Max??? Where are you?**

**Sept 3 10:03am Che: max I am freaking out now!**

**Sept 3 10:58am Che: Max! If you don’t call me back right now I am storming Blackwell.**

Max swallows and start sweating _‘oh dog, I am so dead. Sorry, Che’_ she quickly hit reply on the last message and starts typing

**Sept 3 Now Max: Sorrrrrrrryyyyyy Che. I am okay. Forgot I have a phone. Was also busy in class. Boring.**

As soon as the message hits sent. Her phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller id Che

 _‘Oh, I am so dead’_ she answers the phone

"Hello?" she says meekly and gulps.

 _‘Max! You fucking out of your mind? I’ve been calling you, texting you and hella freaking out here and you forgot you have a fucking phone. How dumb can you get?!’_ the voice yells

She winces at her girlfriend’s angry tone “Sorry, Che, I really did forget. Sorry,” she apologizes

 _‘You better be you brat. I am on my way to Blackwell now’_ her voice says

“Now?!” Max inquires

_‘Yeah, you were not replying. I freaked out’_

“But you have work Che”

_‘Don’t care, I am coming to see you’_

“No Che, you should go to your job, beside I still have classes and I can’t miss on my first day. I’ll be free by five. And I’ll keep my phone on and close so we can chat in between. Okay?”

Chloe sighs through the phone _‘Fine… but if I message you and don’t get a reply in fifteen minutes. I am hella coming to get you’_

“Yes Che, I am sending you my class schedule so you know when I can reply or not”

_‘Max, sorry for yelling at you. You know I love you. I was worried and scared something happened to you’_

A pang of guilt hits Max. _‘I want to tell Chloe about my breakdown, but don’t want her to worry. She will definitely not let me stay here for a single minute’_

“I love you too, Che. Sorry for getting you worried. I’ll be more careful”

_‘Take care nerd. I’ll see you later when my shift ends. Bye’_

“Bye”

She disconnects the phone, still looking at the screen and smiles. _‘My Chloe’_

Her next class is the one she waited for, The Language of Photography.

She walks towards the class and sees Kate. Kate waves at her with a huge smile on her face. _‘Ever so graceful Kate’_ and walks towards Max.

“Hey Max, how was your class?”

“Superb. Boring n-numbers, strange looks from girls and w-whispers, oh and a creepy gawking boy” Max jabs

“Ooh.. a boy” Kate grins

“Yeah, he kept g-gawking at me, the teach t-told him off. After class h-he got on my f-face and I fu- freaking almost punched him. But instead I s-stuttered. He’s now thinking I’m a shy cliché geek. I swear he was g-grinning”

“Oh, you’ll be fine. Next time we see him I’ll tell him off. And don’t worry about your stammering. Nobody’s going to judge you on that”

“I hope so, not that I c-care” Max says shrugging her shoulders.

And Kate grins “Anyways, ready for your long waited class” She asks Max

“As Ever” replies Max and they both enter the class.

\---

Victoria trots through the hallways with her two slaves matching her pace. She’s agitated. She couldn’t sleep and got late for her first photography class of the semester.

 _‘All thanks to that bitch. That freak is so going to get it when I see her’_ She fumes.

She enters the photography class and don’t see any teacher there. ‘He’s not here yet. Good, I didn’t want to give him an impression of tardiness. Victoria Chase is nothing but proper and perfect’ She tilts nose up pridefully.

As she enters the class, she scans her eyes through each and every person, as if looking for her target of the day. She must show her superiority over these masses, she thinks to herself. The same faces she sees every day, losers and weirdos. Of course, Taylor and Courtney are at least near her league if not WITH her league. The rest is only a mass. Inferior, stupid, and boring.

But her scanning hawk like eyes stops at a patch of red hair. She squints her eyes and her senses come to a halt and her eyes grow with surprise for an instant, even a hint of recognition and something else she can’t put her words into. But then her eyes turn to steely frown and disdain

 _‘This girl, this fucking girl! She haunted me for four months. Made my nights sleepless with her haunting, broken scream and here she is, sitting there. Giggling and chatting with the fake Christian bitch.’_ She moves towards her seat and sits. Seeing how close her seat is with the red-haired girl. She scoffs inwardly _‘Of course, my seat is right next to her.’_

She looks at the girl attentively who is oblivious of Victoria _‘She don’t even look at me. Don’t even recognize me? No one ignores me and stays in Blackwell! I’ll see to that later’_

 _‘Though, I admit she looks much better than when I saw her last time. She was a mess back then, but then again, I still heard her screaming last night. How can she put up with this?’_ She scans her face

 _‘Red hair. Hmm... That punk Price might have put her through this. But it looks good on her. Freckles on a pale face and red hair. A beautiful combination. Wait? Beautiful? Why am I thinking that? I hate this bitch, this haunting pathetic miserable bitch. Why I am even thinking about this girl? She’s nothing, but just a fucking beautiful face and doe eyes and pink lips. I hate her’_ Victoria is visibly confused with her own thoughts like it’s not even her thinking _‘I want to know her!’_ she clenches her fist and pounds on her thigh.

Her thoughts are interrupted when the teacher enters the class. A male in his late 30s, trimmed and groomed beard. Wearing a casual attire, a combination of blue jeans, white buttons up shirt with the top two buttons left open and topped with a black blazer, probably to sway the teenage hearts of squealing girls. His every movement feels calculated and practiced. As soon as he enters the room, he scans through every student’s face, especially the two girls on the back. He pauses and his lips twitch slightly.

“Yes, I know I am late. I was stranded with some stuff. I am Mark Jefferson and I will be teaching you the language of photography. Those who are with me since last year knows me and knows how I teach. And those who joined us late, should know I am very approachable and here as your mentor and friend but also, I have high expectations of everyone in this class. So, feel free to ask me anything during or after class if any of you have questions’ He speaks in a very self-centered and pretentious tone all the while his eyes on Max and Kate sitting and listening to him.

  
“So, we have a new student who joined us. Max Caulfield. Max has attending us late due to circumstances, but I have seen her portfolio and I am confident and assured to tell you. Max, you have a gift”

“T-Thank you” Max stammers

  
Victoria seethes _‘Look at her, pretending to be shy and stammering. Mark is just feeding you what you want to hear. You got nothing against me!’_

  
His eyebrow twitch and he gives her a suave smile and continues “Today, we will study the work of…” he starts speaking

  
The girls in the class gaze at him, even drools for him, but Max feels something different. The look in his eyes, the way he looked at her and Kate. She feels an unknown dread and a voice in the back of her head tells her _‘I have to stay away from this man’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in less than 24 hours. Don't worry I won't burn out cuz I have a secret.
> 
> Okay.. I will be honest, as usual I always am trying to be honest. I did not like one bit of writing the first part, but I had to. Call me a creep but i want to fucking kill my own created character, but that's what I want every one to feel. Max's despair, her pain and agony. Her grim reality.
> 
> Involving Kate in Max's breakdown is also part of my long term plans :) 
> 
> ah.. Victoria... sweet... sweet... bitchy Victoria. You are sensing it right? You should be. 
> 
> ~Sigh~. After the new year new resolve bullshit. I'll be hella busy with my official project. So no chapters for now. And this time I mean it.. If i want a roof over my head. I have to put hold of my passion and wear my corporate slave choker. Until next time friends. Please do review and share your thoughts. It helps me a lot. Until next time.


	11. Defiance

**Blackwell Academy**

Max sighs and scribbles in her note book. Anyone in the classroom could see how bored she looks. She couldn’t focus on Mr. Jefferson’s class. She loves photography but Mark Jefferson, who she once idolized. But now, to her, he gives a strange vibe which she cannot put a name on. _‘Too much’_ She thinks _‘Act your age douche-bag. No Max gonna pull her panties down for you’_ she hisses on her own thought. Some _other thoughts_ try to seep in to disturb her. She frowns and bites her inner lip to distract herself for the horrid thought coming to her and somehow succeeds.

She looks back at the teacher speaking about some artist she long forgot the name of. Study sessions for her were different in that place for her. Again, a thought of past hits her. _‘Get out of my head, you fucking fuck’_

She raises her eyes to look at the pretentious teacher. His gaze pauses on Max and Kate and sometimes the blonde girl, whom she’s been avoiding to look at since the class started. She hates people watching her attentively, as if judging her.

_‘I know you Victoria, I haven’t forgotten what you said to me back then. I will not give you the pleasure anymore. Get on my face, and it won’t be Chloe who pummels your smug face’_ she seethes inwardly.

“Max?” Kate calls for her. Max jolts as out of her thoughts “Huh? Y-yeah Kate?”

“You are making a scary face, everyone’s looking at you” Kate says in an almost whispering meek voice.

Max scans through the class to see lots of faces turned towards her, Even Jefferson and Victoria who were the subject of her ire-fueled short-lived monologue.

She looks at Jefferson who is frowning at her “Is there a problem with my teaching Max? I must apologize if I have offended you”. Again, with his trademark pretentious smile but Max can see his eyebrow twitching hard. _‘Fucker. You wanna diss me then do it. Don’t go fucking play with words’_

“S-sorry” she mutters

She averts her eyes from his inquiring gaze and looks towards Victoria who’s smirking at her and as if on cue she speaks in her trademark honey venom voice.

“I guess the new student didn’t sleep well last night after her trashy concert.” She smirks. Both Kate and Max and few girls from her class knows what she is talking about. Kate already told Max Victoria occupies the room opposites of her. _‘Bitch_ ’ Max thinks

“Thank you, Victoria. I believe we do not need remarks for fellow peers. Max, if you have any issues, you can talk to me after class” He smiles at Max and Victoria scoffs.

Max only nods at him. _‘Keep it in your pants asshole’_ she gives him a double bird internally. Courtesy of her punk teacher Chloe.

As if fate had enough enjoyment of the fiasco, the bell rings signaling the end of the class. Both Max and Kate gather their stuff and about to leave when Victoria, flanked by her two lackeys, calls at her

“Where do you think you are going?” She scowls at Max

“W-why? Is there a p-problem?” replies Max _‘C’mon speech box, at least work properly in front of this bitch’_

Victoria snorts and mimics Max’s stammering “Y-yes, there is a p-problem”

Max hisses at her. Kate frowns “Victoria, that’s not nice. You shouldn’t mock her speech problem”

“Nobody asked you Kate. Go preach somewhere else. And yes, there is a problem M-Max” she continues mockingly at Max 

“I don’t like being scowled at. Nobody looks at me like that” She hisses at Max.

Kate tries to speak but Max softly raises her hand to stop her and gets on Victoria’s face “Nobody l-looks at you at all V-Victoria, unless you get on their f-face” Victoria huffs and Max continues “and y-yeah I stammer, can’t help it. But I got other b-body parts that does t-talking very well and fluently, like, m-my fists” Victoria scowls “N-now get off m-my face before I-I shut-up and let them do the t-talking”

She takes a step towards Victoria, who immediately takes a step back and huffs. “Whatever, this isn’t over Max. Watch yourself” Max motions them to shoo. Victoria huffs again and calls for her flunkies to follow her and they trot out. Kate’s mouth agape and Max shrugs.

Another girl who was watching from the door whistles and squeals “Max, that was awesome. Nobody gets on Victoria’s face like that. You are the new boss of Blackwell Mafia” A tall bubbly brunette skips towards them.

Max looks at her confusingly. Kate, whose jaw was still hanging snaps shut and she looks at the brunette and then at Max. “Max, this is Dana. She also lives in our dorm. She was with me last night when you… had your breakdown” Kate looks at Max apologetically who in turn sighs solemnly.

“Kate, no need to go in details. We are good. Max don’t worry about that. I am not gonna pry in your issues. But OMG! I didn’t know you were such a bad ass. _Get off my face or my first do the talking”_ She try to imitate some gruffly dude’s voice and squeals again which earns a grin from Max and giggle from Kate.

“Nice to m-meet you Dana” She stretches her hand for a handshake but the tall girl grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug. Max flinches awkwardly and Kate giggles “Don’t worry Max. Dana is like this, the mother hen of Prescott Dorms and she’s a lose hand.”

“Kate! you make me sound like an old pervert ready to gobble Max” Dana chirps but Max flinches and quickly shoves the taller girl and get away from her, who in turn looks at her confusingly.

“S-sorry. I didn’t m-mean to push you” Max mutters apologetically. _‘Dog! my stupid instincts. She will think I am a creep now.’_

“It’s alright, Max. No hard feelings” Dana chuckles and “Anyways, I came here to take Kate away from you Max. I need her for something. You can join us if you want to.”

“No, I am o-okay, T-thanks. I also gotta do s-something. Nice to meet you again Dana. Kate I’ll see y-you later” She waves at them and leaves the class.

_‘Okay so that was it. My first photography class. It was supposed to be exciting. I admit Jefferson knows what he teaches but I cannot stomach his pretentious attitude, something is not right about him. Well, to me something is not right about any man and that bitch Victoria’_ she curses with a sneer _‘She had to do it. Not a single thing changed even after four months. Same bitching attitude. But she is hella wrong if she thinks I am the same fucked up girl from 4 months. Nuh-uh! I am not an easy prey anymore”_

She takes out her cell phone and seeing no messages from Chloe, she sighs _‘Thank Dog, not another bombardment from Che, good thing I sent her my class schedule. She knows I am busy. I’ll probably send her a message’_ she starts typing

**Max: Hey Blue, got off my photography class. Teacher is a prick. Victoria is a bitch. Miss u :***

and send, she pockets her phone and starts moving towards the exit.

“Max Caulfield” A booming voice calls for her. She tilts her head up to see Principal Wells looking at her with his arm folded on his back.

“H-hello Principal Wells” She nods but tries not to get close to him.

“How was your first day at Blackwell Max?” He smiles at her but Max can easily see it’s not genuine.

“It was good” _‘Fun-fucking-tastic Day in fact, a break down in the middle of night, a gawking creep, a freaking ultra-suave pretentious teacher, and a mocking bitch. Only normal thing was I met with Dana. I hope she’s didn’t take it hard that I pushed her like that”_

Principal Wells look at the redhead as if reading her thoughts “Good. Max, do remember if you need anything or have any issues. Do not hesitate to ask for help. You can come directly to me.”

**“** Yes, T-thank you, Principal Wells” _‘Fuck you baldy. Why does every second man I talk in this school wants me to go to them. First that ogling boy, Warren. Then the teacher, now this baldy. No thank-you I got my own dose of blue to look after me. Oh, and a new cinnamon-roll of a friend too. Not that I want to hinder Kate too much’_

Wells nods at Max and tells her she can go. Max nods back and leaves the main building. Outside she feels the warm sunlight on her face and a cool autumn breeze. She takes a deep breath from her nose smelling the grass and the trees. _‘This is awesome, I am dubbing this Max Caulfield favorite place in not-so-favorite-Blackwell academy#1’_

Her phone buzzes. She takes out her phone and looks at the screen. A huge smile forms on her face and her heart skips a beat. She sits near a tree and leans on the trunk while typing.

**Che: Hey thre nerd, miss u2. Ronnie’s killin me. head hella deep in registers. y did I sign fr this? And no emoji.**

Max snorts at the emoji part. _‘She doesn’t like emoji…I see’_ a grin forms on her face

**Max: Aww, blue. You will be fine. Here’s a dose of Maxenanigans.** **（●´∀｀）ノ** **♡**

She giggles and immediately gets a reply

**Che: Ugh!! U got hella free time, whre u gt this frm. Internet?**

**Max: Anything for my blue. But I really miss u Che. Can you come after your shift? Need chlo-bear cuddles**

_‘I admit. I am a big sap. But what can I say. I’ve been away from Che for almost a day now. I want hugs and cuddles and kisses. I miss her face, her hair, her soft lips. Even her stupid dorky smirk’_ a tinge of pink shines on her cheek.

**Che: max, u bein mushy. And don’t call me that. am on my way. Need anythin?**

**Max: Need cuddles and foods, lots. Two-whales**

**Che: haha, munch-mob strikes. Okay nerd. Calling mom to make hella _Max_ portion for u**

**Max: you couldn’t resist.**

**Che: I am dat dam gud.**

**Max: forget foods and you pay the _PRICE_**

**Che: really? Dat u got?**

Max grins _‘oh I’ve got something yes, to make you speechless. I think?’_  She looks around to see if no body’s looking. she makes a pose chewing her lips and eyes seductively inviting and takes snap from her phone. She attaches the photo.

**Max: I’ve got more -open attachment-**

**Che: … can’t this truck go any faster.**

Max snorts again

**Max: Che! you are typing while driving!? Are you nuts.**

**Che: relax. Red signal. catch you in 10 now.**

**Max: be careful Che. I love you.**

**Che: me2**

**Max: …**

**Che: love you too**

Max grins stupidly looking at the screen. _‘She’s a dork really, but my dork_ ’

She looks around to see some photo ops and luckily to her, she sees a squirrel trying to drink… cola? with a straw. ‘ _Cute!’_ she thinks. She quickly takes out her camera from her messenger bag, quietly gets up and gets close to the little muncher, focuses. Satisfied with the angle, she clicks on the shutter button and the camera spits the photo.

Satisfied with the result, she grins and puts it in her messenger bag. She walks around the campus grounds looking at some students lazing off, one chubby boy leaning by the tree with an art pad and drawing something. A nerdy Asian girl flying a drone around the campus. _‘Cool! She was in my algebra class. What was her name? oh, I didn’t even ask. Maybe I should go say Hi?’_

She walks towards the Asian “H-hi. I’m Max” ‘ _For once, voice box. For once, don’t go buffering when I am introducing myself’_ she groans at her inwardly.

The girl looks at Max and then looks back at the drone controller’s screen. “I know. What do you want Max?”

_‘Huh? What’s with her? Max thinks_ “Nothing. j-just came to say Hi. W-we are in same algebra c-class” Max tries

“Okay, Hi Max. I’m Brooke.” The Asian replies flatly. she looks at the girl inquiringly, probably her stammering issue. She shrugs and goes back to her drone.

_‘Seriously? I am trying to be friendly here. Hello? Something up your….’_ Max groans inside again.

“Nice to m-meet you Brooke. This i-is cool” she says while her eyes follow the flying gadget.

“Yeah” again a flat reply with a frown this time.

Max had enough of it “B-Brooke, I’m t-trying to be friendly her and c-chat with you but you seem to have s-something against me. W-we don’t even know each other” she inquires with a frown of her own.

Brooke hisses “I don’t want to be _friendly_ with you. Warren is enough for you. You enjoy getting his attention, right? Pretending to be shy and all”

Max rolls her eyes _‘Whoa whoa whoa! Back off girl. You completely got the wrong idea. So, that it’s all about. This girl has a crush on that creepy boy and is jealous. Chloe dear, you were right. Cliché Blackwell is cliché’_

“You got it w-wrong. I don’t even k-know him. I’m not interested in W-warren. But I can t-totally see _you_ have a crush on him” Max grins and Brooke blushes for an instant and again with a frown _‘Score! I knew it’_

“W-whatever Max. Look, I am busy. Bye” she says while parking her drone. She picks it up quickly and leaves.

_‘Well, that went well’_ Max chuckles, turns and starts walking towards her dorm room.

Just around the corner, two jocks block her way. She almost bumps into one of them but halts on her feet and look at them agitated.

“Nice pose there” One of them grins.

Max scowls at them “what d-do you w-want?”

The jocks oblivious of her stammering issue, one of them smirks “Oh don’t be scared babe. We just saw you posing on the camera. My buddy here got the hots for ya.”

Max seethes “F-fuck off”

“Ohh, she fights. What do you think? I bet you can do more than just pose” The other jokes.

She tries to shove one of them aside but size difference doesn’t help. One of the jock grabs her wrist tightly.

It all happened fast. Max knees the jock, who was holding her wrist, on his crotch. The jock releases her and falls on his knees holding his balls. Max twists her body all the way back and grits her teeth and swing hard at the fallen jock’s face. She hears a satisfying crunching sound of a broken nose. The jock holds his broken nose and coughs when he snorts blood.

_‘Fuck, I hit him. I actually hit him. Okay Max, score for you. I know you are scared shitless but don’t show it to these fuckers. Chloe is not here. You have to defend yourself.’_

David’s self-defense lessons paid off. Upon Chloe’s insistence and a temporary truce between her and the Drill-Sargent, Max learned some moves from David to defend herself from situations like these and Chloe also made her go through some of her own exercises routines to build up some inner muscles and stamina. She kept joking about the red and blue dragon combo.

Appearance lies. She does not look like a fighter or packs a punch but she knows where to hit them. David had grilled that in her head. _‘Thanks David, your assholistic way of self-defense teachings works. But I still don’t like you for grilling Chloe for nothing’_ Her thoughts are broken when the other jock who was in a shock of the little red hair’s defiance yells

“You bitch!” and charges at Max with his fist raised and swings wide. David thought her to use the advantage of charging bulls. Use their own momentum against them.

Remembering this, Max timely side steps and hops out of the way, pushing the charging jock’s back. The jock loses his balance and stumbles forward. Max kicks him on his back again and he falls face first. Wasting no time. Max punts him on the head as hard as she can before he gets up. Another courtesy of Chloe. Making her practice. She hisses as pain also goes through her own leg but she grits her teeth. The other jock groans and lies flat.

_‘So much for a football player. Probably in the team for boning cheerleaders. Prick!’_

Suddenly the first jock with the broken nose grabs Max from behind and holds her. Max tries to get herself free but despite the broken nose this guy is stronger than the other one. She can’t wriggle out of his arms.

“you bish!” _he groans_ “I fug you up you bish!” Max grits her teeth and reverse headbutt him praying to hit something. A pain grows for the back of her head to her eyes and her eyes starts watering when she hit hard on his jaw. It’s not very much affective but Max feels his arms loosen. She digs her nails on his arm and stomp on his foot. He groans and let’s go of Max but recovers soon and comes charging at her.

Max heaving and tired, her head and leg hurts, she’s scared and trembling inside but she readies herself for the impending strike. That’s when she hears another booming voice “What the hell is going on here?”

David Madsen, in his security uniform, looks at the scene in front of him. A boy in football jersey lying flat on his face, unconscious. Other guy bleeding from his nose, fist up charging at the tiny redhead who is standing in a fighting stance, panting heavily.

The jock who was frozen with his arms up quickly steadies himself. David Madsen has a reputation of being a hard case and he loves to bust anyone or anything, be it a man or a squirrel to show his _Head of the Security_ power. Max thanks everything in the world that David came in time.

“Diz bish attack uz out ob nowhere” he says while holding his nose.

‘L-liar! David, they b-blocked my way and s-started harassing m-me” says Max while panting.

David glares at the broken nosed boy who cowers and shrinks, He radios a couple of security guards who quickly arrive and look at the scene. They help the unconscious jock whose temple and left side of the face has swollen and red. He’s probably gonna get a shiner by night. Max could swear she saw David’s face twitch in a smirk but he hides it quickly and glares at the other jock again.

“You are coming with me. To the nurse office and then to the Principals. Harassing girls is seriously shameful and offending soldier” He growls and he turns towards Max who flinches in his glare. His face softens and he smiles at Max “You did good Max. Glad you learned to defend yourself and using it for self-defense only. If only Chloe would listen to me” Max tries to rolls her eyes through her heaving.

He coughs and clears his throat “Are you okay? Do you want to go see the nurse?”

“N-no, I am fine David. They didn’t h-hurt me” Max replies to him but her eyes are teary. _‘It was scary. What if David didn’t come. What if they... no no. Max! You defended yourself. Chloe helped you again. She was right to tell you not being weak anymore. I won’t let anyone take advantage of me anymore. No one! Not even Him!’_

“Max? Are you sure you’re okay?” David asks again, his gruffly voice shows some concern when he sees Max frowning teary eyed.

Max out of her thoughts looks at him “No, I am… I am f-fine, just t-tired. Self-defense or not, Fighting’s not for me” David gives a bellow laugh and nods at Max

“If it’s okay I’ll be h-heading to my room”

“Sure Max” David turns towards the jock “C’mon boy, let’s go to the nurse” the until now being ignored, jock shrinks again and walks away with David.

Max takes a deep breath and falls on her ass and pants _‘That was scary. But I pulled through. I did it myself. I relied on myself. Chloe, your girl really bites now. But my leg and head hurts like a bitch’_ She tries to laugh but her eyes brims with tears again, she clutches her fist and frowns. She was scared. Lots of bad memories starts flashing in front of her eyes. She shuts her eyes and a few tears falls. She wipes the tears and takes a deep breath from her nose and inhales from her mouth. She does it a few more times to calm the surging emotions.

“Max?”  She looks up at the voice that called her.

 “C-Che?” Max looks at the tall blue haired girl. There, standing the love of her life, her savior, her support, the reason of her existence holding some two-whale takeout packages. But her eyes are fully of worry and concern. Max stands up groggily, lips begin trembling and her eyes brims with tears. She stretches her hands towards Chloe but her vision darkens and she begins falling.

Chloe, heart sinks. Dropping the packages, she quickly strides towards Max and slides to catch her falling girlfriend. Max falls in her arms. Chloe wrap one arm around Max’s shoulders and moves the disheveled hair from her face and cups her cheek.

“Max!?” Chloe calls for her “Max, babe what happened?” her voice laced with concern and trembles.

“C-Che. I did it. I fought them and d-defended myself. I won. I s-saved myself” Max tries to grin in her groggy state but loses consciousness.

“Max! MAX!” Chloe calls for her patting her cheeks. She checks her breathing and sighs contended that she’s just passed out and breathing softly. _‘Max, you will be the death of me someday. Fight? What fight!? Who fucking tried to hurt my Max?’_ Her eyes turn to steel as rage begins to boil in her stomach _‘I will kill them. I am going to kill whoever that motherfucker is. Nobody touches my Max. NO ONE!’_

“Chloe?” A soft voice calls for the punk. Chloe looks up to see Kate standing with a tall brunette and looking concerned and then her eyes falls on the passed-out redhead. “Max? Max?! What happened to her Chloe?” She quickly runs towards her and kneels. The tall brunette also follows her.

“I-I don’t know. I came here and saw her sitting here crying. She said somebody attacked her and she fought” Chloe says with concern in her voice.

“Max was attacked!?” Kate inquires with her own concern “Is she okay? Should we take her to the nurse’s office?” The tall brunette pipes in. Chloe looks at the taller girl inquiringly but she remembers her from her Blackwell days. ‘ _Dana’_

“She’s passed out. She said she fought them and won” Chloe grins and chuckles nervously “she’s really a tough one” She turns towards Kate “Guys, can you pick those packages and Max’s stuff. I’ll take her to her room” She says while putting an arm under Max’s knees and another on her back. Kate and Dana nods and pick up the package and Max’s messenger bag collecting the stuff fallen from her bag.

Chloe lifts Max up easily and starts walking towards the dorm.

_\---_

Victoria sitting in her room with a thumping heart and red cheeks and almost out of breath. She ran all the way from the dorm’s entrance up the stairs to her room. She saw everything.

She saw Max approaching and wanted to give her a piece of her mind for what she said earlier. She doesn’t want to admit but Max has hit home. _‘Nobody wants to look at me. Nobody likes me. That’s why I tear into everyone. So, that I am not swallowed whole by the masses. You bitch, you have no idea how to live under pressure of demanding parents and competitive peers. It’s you against the world. What a twee bitch like you knows about the photography world. You will not survive a day out there. My life is all about pretending and fulfilling demands. From parents, from club members, from teachers. Everyone. People like you will never understand. You fucking bitch. I have to drag people down or else I will be dragged down and devoured. I have to hurt people before they hurt me. How dare you say that to me. I’ll humiliate you Max Caulfield.”_ She fumed and seethed and waiting for her to arrive.

_That’s when Zachery and Logan blocked her way, said something to her and she said something back, they probably teased her and she tried to shove them aside. Then Zachery grabbed her wrist. She kicked him in the balls. He falls down and she punched him hard. His nose busted. Logan tried to swing at her and she moved to one side and pushed him. She kicked him on his back and kicked him again on his head._

_Zachery grabbed her from behind, I couldn’t see what she did next because their backs were turned against me. But Zachery let her go, and raised his hand to punch Max but she was ready for him.  That’s when that porn-moustache wearing David came in and broke the fight. He said something to Max and took Zachery away._

_Max sat on the grass and breaks down crying again. This bitch is crazy. One moment, she cries and screams like a broken girl. Then she gets on my face and tells me off. ME! With her cute freckles and steely eyes. Even her fucking stammering is like a charm. That fucking freckled face. And now she beats two boys double her size and cries!?’_ Victoria takes a deep breath

“Who are you? Max Caulfield? What are you?” she mutters. She sits on the overly expensive sofa again in her overly expensive decorated room and sighs. A thought creeps in her mind, she shakes her head but the thought still grows with her rapidly increasing heartbeat.

_‘Why was that dyke Price here? Who is she to Max? She comes in, catches her when she falls, and she hugs her. Hugging Max! Are they just friends? Or…’_ Victoria realizes something, her brows knit and grinds her teeth and a surge of raw emotion rises from the pit of her stomach. _‘But that blue punk doesn’t deserve you. You don’t belong to her side.’_

She digs her nails in her sofa almost tearing the outer layer. She grits her teeth through her thumping heart and reddening cheeks _‘You don’t belong to anyone’_ her expression turns to a sneer and she growls “You will belong to no one, but ME!! Victoria Chase and I will have you no matter what!”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Guys, I could make some time to write this chapter and publish it as soon as possible before really getting busy with my office project. 
> 
> I know some of my friends disagree with me on my characterization of Max and her relationship status. I assure you, I personally am a pure pricefield shipper and that would never change. You already have noticed the absence of certain pivotal character in my fic. 
> 
> I believe no one has control on who they like or not. Relationships are mutual. Liking or loving someone can also be unrequited OR obsessive. I wanted to explore the latter. 
> 
> Lastly, I showed a glimpse of an angst ridden Max in previous chapters. All the hurt and pain from her previous years had made her grumpy and agitated with only a select few pacifying her. So I wanted to explore more of her Chloe-influenced side. And a glimpse of Max who came out stronger from her ordeal with Chloe's help.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think. I am still experimenting with my fic. I apologize if the pace or certain elements are not to some reader's liking. But i am not even half way of my story yet. A lot is yet to come. Please stay with me and bear my urges


	12. Truth

**Prescott Dorms**

Standing in front of Max’s dorm room, Chloe tilts herself a bit towards Kate “Kate, see if you can find the room keys on her?”

Kate nods and rummages through Max’s pockets and finds the keys tugged one. She quickly inserts the key and twists it. The door unlocks with a click. She opens the door, enters and moves aside to make room for Chloe, who follows her.

Chloe slowly lies Max down on her bed and sits next to her. She starts to take her hoodie off but remembering her scars and two other girls being in the room, discards the ideas.

She fixes some loose strands from her face and caresses her cheek, and kisses on her forehead, _'You did good love, I always knew you were strong. But you hella overexerted yourself'_

Kate closes the door and beams at Chloe’s display of affection sharing a meaningful look with Dana who also has a knowing grin on her face.

Chloe gets up quietly and turns around to face the two girls. Seeing that they are smiling, she asks them inquiringly “What?”

“Nothing,” she smiles “Anyways, good to see you again Chloe”

“Yeah, you too, Katie-pie. Make yourself at home. I'm sure Max won't mind.” she grins at Kate, and looks at Dana "You too Dana, long time, huh?"

Dana, bubbly as always, plops on the sofa, while Kate seats gracefully fiddling her fingers.

“So, can you guys tell me what Max been up to? Katie? You were with her right?” Chloe asks the Christian girl with a fixed inquiring gaze and her tone had a hint of accusation.

Kate flinches and fidgets under her gaze, she doesn’t know what to answer. _‘Should I tell her about Max’s breakdown? Maybe Max wants to tell Chloe herself. She called for Chloe while she was crying’_

Chloe’s face softens when she sees Kate’s uneasiness “Sorry, Katie-pie, I didn’t mean to be hard on you. I am worried about Max, it’s her first day and already in the bed, hella passed out after a probably fending off an attack” she breathes deeply to dissipate the rage boiling in her.

“I don’t know Chloe,” Kate starts slowly. “We were only together in photography class when…” She trails off. Chloe looks at her again, waiting for an answer.

Dana pipes in “When Victoria tried to hassle her after the class and-“

“Victoria! Again! That fucking bitch” Chloe cuts Dana off and clenches her fists. “I told her, I told that fuckin’ bitch she will get it if she harasses Max again. Where the fuck is she?”

Kate winces at Chloe’s repeated swearing. Dana raises both her hands in defense “Whoa, Chloe, calm down! Let me finish first and please pipe it down when Max’s sleeping right behind you.”

Chloe again takes a few deep breaths, it’s an exercise she does to control her anger. She moves towards the desk and leans on it, crosses her arms and looks at the girls again. She’s somewhat calm but her steely eyes still make the other girls uneasy.

“Okay, Dana, speak, and quick. Before I go out there, find that bitch and pound her pretty face in” She seethes.

“Nothing bad happened, Chloe. In fact, I’d say it was awesome” Dana grins. Chloe looks at her with a flat face but her eyes show a bit of confusion. Kate, who was solemn and quiet, wiggles a bit and also tries to stiffen a giggle.

“Okay girls, what happened? Tell me now” curiosity grips Chloe. Dana and Kate alternatively tell Chloe what happened after the photography class. About Victoria trying to mock Max for her stammering, and Max telling her off in a threatening way and Victoria scurrying off with her cronies.

For a first time, since Chloe entered Max’s room, she grins “Hah! Atta girl!” ‘I am so proud of you, mafia Max’

Dana giggles “Told you, she is something. Even after her breakdown last night”

“Dana!” Kate almost yells at the brunette, who winces, mouthing a sorry.

“What!? What breakdown? Kate? Dana? You not telling me something?” Again, her mood swings into agitation.

“Sorry, Chloe. I wanted to tell you, but I thought Max will not like it. She might want to tell you herself.” Kate says in a meek apologetic tone

Chloe sighs, “Okay fine, I’ll ask her this time. But Katie,” she looks towards Kate “Max is stubborn, she may not tell me if something is bothering her. But if something happens, please tell me next time. I don’t want her to get hurt again by anyone.”

Kate nods but asks “Again?” Chloe curses inwardly “Eh? No, nothing”

“Chloe, we saw the marks on her hands last night.” Dana says softly, in almost quiet voice and she continues “Also, she was crying and screaming last night, about someone hurting her. She was calling for you.” Dana’s looks at the sleeping red hair oblivious of everything.

Chloe mutters a fuck again, earning a grimace for Kate. She looks towards Kate apologetically “Sorry Kate, bad habit.” She pauses for a few minutes to formulate her words _‘I should not be the one to tell them about Max. It should be her, it’s her life, and her right, if she wants to disclose it or not. But they are not gonna let it go if I don’t say anything… maybe… yeah, okay.’_

She nods to herself “Okay, guys, uh… thanks for taking care of Max last night,” Both girls nod at hers and smile, Kate replies “Don’t mention it Chloe, and don’t you worry Max is our friend now. We will take care of her” Chloe’s face softens ‘Maxi, you are already spreading your wings and making friends’

“Thanks. Max… It’s, uh… her parents died in a car crash when she was 15…”

Kate’s gasps and her hands cover her mouth instinctively as her breath hitches. Dana’s brows furrows and her expression turns sad.

“She was all alone in Seattle when this happened and had to see her parent’s bodies, all alone and traumatized. We…we didn’t even know about this until six months ago,” Chloe’s voice hitches. She loved Ryan and Vanessa as her second parents, just as Max loved Joyce and William, they were a happy big family but the move to Seattle destroyed both of their lives and the hell Max had to go through.

Kate, who was the softest and kindest soul, couldn’t hold her tears and she chokes a sob and sniffs. Dana who was equally teary-eyed rubs Kate’s shoulders.

Chloe’s eyes show a hint of sadness but she coughs and clears her throat to show no sign of weakness in front of these girls. She doesn’t want to bare anymore of Max’s torments.

The next few moments are spent in silence. Kate and Dana were processing what they heard. Chloe, with a solemn expression, looks at her feet. That’s when they hear a groan and a shifting sound and all three, tilt their head to see Max’s waking up groggily and calls for Chloe.

“C-Chloe…”

“Max!” Chloe jumps towards the bed and lands on her knees on the bed right next to Max.

Max's eyes tear up and she snatches Chloe in a tight hug “Chloe!” She moves closer to Chloe, albeit still groggy and buries her head in her shoulder.

“I was scared Che. I was so scared!” Her body shivers from dry sobs. Chloe rubs on her back.

“It’s okay babe, you are fine. You did well. You did great”

“Max! Thank God you are okay!” Kate chimes in.

“Hey, Kate. D-Dana” she tries to grin but winces “Ow!” Max groans because of the pain

“Easy there, Max” Dana smiles at her.

“Max, you okay?” Chloe’s voice laced with concern as she rubs Max’s back.

“Apart from feeling like being hit by a truck, and my leg sore, yeah, I am good,” she hisses when she touches the back of her head.

“Lemme see, Max” Chloe turns Max and looks at the swollen bump on Max’s crown.

Kate quickly gets up and out of the room, after a few moments she returns with a wet towel “Here, use this Chloe” Chloe takes the wet towel and presses it on the bump which makes Max hiss. Chloe apologizes again “Sorry Maxi, it’s hella swollen. Did they hit you in the head?”

“Ssss… N-no, actually I hit him on his jaw” she tries to grin but hisses again.

“With the back of your head?”

“With the back of my head”

“On his jaw?”

“On his jaw. He was holding me from behind”

Chloe grins at this “My girl, smart move!” but gets no response from Max, she calls for her “Max?”

“I-I was afraid Che, they were m-mocking me” Max starts stammering as she starts recalling the event. Chloe, sensing Max’s stuttering, grimaces, and worries she’s going to have a panic attack again. She quickly hugs the smaller girl and wraps her arms around her.

Dana and Kate who were sitting with a grin on their face, their grin fades and worry appears in their eyes, also get up and sits on next to the two hugging girls. The bed got crowded but none mind, they were more concerned about Max. Kate and Dana already witnessed Max’s break down understood she needs consoling. They start rubbing on her back.

“One of them h-held my wrist, he said, his friend has the h-hots for me, th-they want to have a g-go with me. Che, they wanted to do t-those things again. I-I was afraid. I… I didn’t want them to h-hurt me again. I d-don’t want to be h-hurt again. David took them away but I’m scared Che, t-they will come for me. T-they will h-hurt me again.” Max starts sobbing.

Chloe knew she’s not talking about her recent harassers anymore. She’s going back there. Her heart breaks but she tries to console the love of her life. “Shh, shh, babe, but you did well. You showed them that they should not mess with you. You are stronger than before. No one will dare to touch you anymore.

“NO!! T-they will come again. T-they will take me back t-there, they will take me back to that d-dark place. I don’t want to go there a-again. Bill will hurt me again. He always h-hurt me. I cry, I beg him not to h-hurt me. But he does. He’s a monster, Chloe. Please, don’t let him take me there.” She’s not here anymore. Not in the safe cocoon, her room, or in her lover’s arms, but in the dark, hellish nightmare of hers. She buries herself in Chloe’s chest like a scared lamb to hide.

Kate and Dana who are confused at the beginning what Max was talking about slowly connects the dots. Like a sign, they understand everything. Max’s breakdown, her screams and cries, the burn marks, the stammering. They understood everything.

Kate’s lips begin to tremble and her eyes brim with tears. She rubs Max’s back with one hand and put her other hand over her mouth to stiffen the crying sobs that she is unable to hold. _‘Such a sweet girl, she’s been hurt by a monster. May God banish him in eternal fire. I will never pray for forgiveness for such a monster’_ Kate thinks through her tears.

Dana, with her trembling body, gets up from the bed, and move towards the sofa. She says nothing but she understands everything. Her eyes are sad and full of tears while looking at the broken girl.

Chloe speaks softly in Max’s ear “Max, you will not go there. Nobody will take you there, we will be here and ready for them if they come. Me, David, Joyce, Kate and Dana. We will be here. Nobody will touch you. Nobody will hurt you. Even you, my beautiful, even you will be ready for them this time. You are not the weak girl from before. You are a survivor and you are strong, babe.” She kisses on the sobbing girl’s head, who still has her face buried deep in Chloe’s jacket to hide. Chloe rocks Max’s body in her arms to soothe her, but her eyes even through brim with tears show a tinge of blood in them.

Her rage boils and this time she channels it, let it boil _‘Those motherfuckers, they tried to break my Max. It’s always somebody. What did she ever do to be tormented so much? She just wants to live her life. Let her live. I was helpless before, I couldn’t help her before, I didn’t know, but not anymore. Wait for me. You fucking assholes. Just wait for me…’_ she grinds her teeth as her blood boils and tiny spittle of foam forms in the corner of her mouth.

Chloe looks down again at Max who’s shaking and sobbing subsided, she passed out again. The pain, the fatigue, and anxiety were too much for the poor redhead. Max unconsciously still clutching on Chloe’s arm, makes it hard for Chloe to move but she reluctantly takes Max’s arm off her and lies her down on the bed.

Once Max started breathing deeply, Chloe slowly gets up and sits on the couch next to Dana. None of them talks about anything. There is a heavy silence in the room. Chloe feels suffocated tries to break the silence “G-Guys, there’s food here, pro’ly gone cold. But help yourselves. Two-Whales hella good”

But none of the other girls replies. They sit silent, solemn. Chloe sighs and mutters a curse, even Kate don’t mind her cursing this time. Chloe sighs, clenches her fists and starts talking.

“When her parents died in the accident, Max was taken to a foster care, she stayed there for a few months. She told me she lost parts of her memory, something called diso... deso something amnesia”

“Dissociative Amnesia” Kate adds in softly in a low voice as not to wake up Max.

Chloe nods “yeah that, dissociative amnesia, she forgot about Arcadia Bay, about us, my family and me. So, they never knew about us or contacted us” She takes a deep breath.

“She was adopted by one of her father’s friend. Bill Ernest” she swallows the bile that rises in her stomach, she hates his name, she detests it. She detests that a man by the name of Bill Ernest exists.

“He…” Chloe pauses again, she takes a sharp breath from her nose as her voice hitches, anger and pain she felt for Max tries to break her hard shell, so she takes a few deep breaths, her exercise to control her emotions, but it didn’t help this time.

The helplessness, the anger, the rage, the pain, the guilt, all of the emotion she felt for Max pounds her on the hard barrier she made for the world, she breaks down, in front of the two girls she barely knows. She cries for the girl she loves so much that her heart breaks even imagining the ordeal she had to go through.

Through her tears and sobs “That fucking bastard, that motherfucking monster, he raped her! He and his fucking sons, they fucking raped her for months!” Her eyes we so red with all the emotions, so full of agony she felt for the girl.

Kate, one of the kindest of all people, almost screams, but she quickly puts her hands to clench her own mouth. Still, a few choking sobs escape from the spaces between her fingers. She gasps and tries to breathe but her breathing hitches and chokes. Her face turns red from the pressure.

Dana’s face was all white, she was not breathing at all. She had heard of this stuff, she had seen on the TV, in the movies, in the news. But to imagine, something like that happened to someone so close. She remembers how bravely Max faced one of the bitchiest person in the school, who everyone avoids. She didn’t see the fight but think how bravely she defended herself, yet she is so broken and have so much grief and trauma in her life. Finally, she takes a shuddery breath and her eyes wells with tears. She says nothing but only put her arm around the punk, the usual strong, calm and funny punk, now reduced to a sobbing broken girl herself. She rubs her arm and tries to calm down the crying blunette.

“They have hurt her every day Dana. They tortured her and abused her every day. Like a game, like fucking inhuman monsters, they preyed on my Max. The tried to break her” Chloe sniffs.

Dana hugs the blunette and rubs her arm “But she came out stronger from it, right, Chloe?” She says in a soothing voice. The Blunette who looks at Dana and nods “I have seen it with my own eyes, she defended the mocking from that bully Victoria”

Kate, who was sobbing silently, sniffs and sits next to the blunette and holds her hand “And she even defended herself from those fuc-, bad guys that harassed her” Kate almost swears, she also felt a surge of emotion she never felt so strongly.

Chloe snorts through her tears “I knew you had it in you, Katie-pie” Dana also giggles at this “Watch out, Chloe, Kate is a closet bad ass, she’s deceiving us all” Kate replies with a mocking hmph!

After a few minutes, Chloe calmed down and sniffs “Kate, Dana. I have a request”

“Yes, Chloe?” Kate asks and Dana nods with her. “Please take care of Max for me, when I am not around. She’s stubborn, she won’t rely on anyone, these breakdowns happen when she bottles everything too much. I want to be with her to support her and protect her, but I cannot be here all the time. So, please look after her”

Both girls nod affirmingly, “Of course Chloe, that goes without saying. Kate might joke that I am the mother hen of these dorms, But for Max, I’ll literally wear a feather costume and become one and cluck around her” Kate giggle and Chloe grins, imagining the tall brunette in a chicken costume.

“Also, one more thing,” Chloe speaks again “Please, don’t tell anyone or even Max about what I told you. I feel like I betrayed her trust but baring her past like this, but I trust you guys and in time she will trust you too. Dana especially you, please don’t tell this to Juliet, you know how she is”

“Cross my heart, we never had this conversation, as for Max, we will treat her still the same, nothing changed” Dana smiles at the blue haired girl and Kate also nods in affirmation.

Chloe nods in reply and gets up “I gotta do something, I’ll be back soon, can one of you can stay here with Max?”

“I’ll stay,” both girls say simultaneously. They look at each other and again at Chloe, “We’ll stay”

“Thanks, I’ll be back soon. If she wakes up tell her I went to get smokes” The girls nod and Chloe leaves the room.

Kate sits and sighs, “Poor Max, she went through so much, she’s same age as us. How can someone be so heartless?” Dana only sighs, she has no words to express the disdain she felt for the monsters that tortured the poor girl.

\----

Chloe closes the door slowly and starts walking towards the dorm exit. She wanted to pay Victoria a visit first, but she doesn’t want to create a scene so close to Max. So, Victoria comes later. First, she needs to do something which she hates, calling David. She groans but her eyes still full of anger.

She takes out the phone from pocket, looks at it for a moment but sneers “Fuck it, not him! He’ll create more scene than I do. I know where to find them” She grins maliciously “I am coming for you, motherfuckers!” She walks out of the girl’s dorms and towards the boy’s.

Chloe has been in more fights in her four years than any seasons MMA fighters could have been in officially. She had to, her anger after her father’s death and Max’s departure from Arcadia Bay had overwhelmed her. It all started small. Bickering, arguments, shoves, pushes and in next three years, it escalated to punches, kicks, head butts, boots, occasionally anything that takes her out of the binds. She was a young girl, she had to play dirty to be on the safe side, the winning side, she didn’t always win, but the streets hardened her. She had a reputation, a very bad one. She grins remembering something. She clenches her fists even harder.

It’s been a long time she had let loose of her rage. Last time she went out of control is when she caught a guy trying to spike her drink in a club which didn’t card her. She was really pissed that night, though a usual day for her, a fight with David, who she couldn’t touch or fight back thanks to her mom backing him up, and for her happiness, she never touched David. The only respect she had for David that he cared for her mother.

But she could touch the guy who tried to drug her. Chloe caught him putting the drug in her beer. She shoved him and he slapped her, then it was darkness. All she felt and heard were punching sound. Her hand was hurting but she was punching someone’s face which resembled a face. She almost faced jail time if some other club patrons didn’t vouch for her, the fight being a self-defense against a forced drug induction.

But today she felt it’s well placed and will be well earned, she just need to find the ones who harassed Max and triggered her attack.

She scans the yard in front of main building, looking for her prey, who Max probably have already marked. But couldn’t find anyone. She sees one of her skater buddies, Trevor. She walks towards him.

“Trevor, Buddy!” her voice was so agitated and hoarse, that Trevor’s face turn white as a sheet and gulps loudly, “H-Hey Chloe. What’s up?” He says with a trembling voice. Trevor has known Chloe through her Blackwell days and beyond. He knows here very well and He knows her looks. _‘Somebody’s gonna die tonight’_ He thinks to himself.

“Dude” She grins, “Have you heard anyone got his ass busted from Blackwell?” She asks him

“T-today?” He asks _‘Oh boy, Logan and Zachery. They were busted up, every guy laughed that a chick busted them. But I heard David broke the fight. Did she? Oh boy, is she here to finish them off? Somebody’s really gonna die tonight’_

“Yeah, Today? Know anything?”

He nods _‘Why would I lie to Chloe fucking Price? I don’t get my ass beaten by her’_

“Good, tell me” She puts her hand on his shoulder. He flinches and blurts “LoganandZachery”

“Who?” She asks again and squeezes his shoulder slightly, “L-Logan and Zachery, I heard they were harassing a chick in front of girl’s dorm and got their ass kicked”

“Thanks, man! I owe you” She pats him and turns to leave

“What are you gonna do Price?” He asks

“Oh, just a chat, nothing much” She grins at him, winks and leaves for the Boy’s dorms.

Trevor’s takes his beanie off with his trembling hand and thinks _‘Somebody’s gonna die tonight’_

\---

 “Laugh all you want but I am telling you, man, that bitch is crazy. She caught us off guard” Logan says while a compress is pressed on his temple sitting in front of the dorm stairs with a couple of guys, who were snickering at him.

“Yeah right, just tell us the truth dude, you got your ass handed to ya by a girl. Dude look at your face, that’s no off guard. She beat your ass.” One of his friends says

“Fuck off, told you I was off guard”

“Pfft!! Dude, she fucking kicked Zach’s balls and broke his nose. He’s wiped out and lying in his room. You were not even conscious when they took you to the nurse’s office” Laughs Hayden lazily while smoking his joint.

“Serves yo’ right, though, you fucked up in your mind to harass a girl of our own school. Girls should be chill, fun, and willing. What are you, fucking perverts and rapists. Hah! No wonder you got your ass handed to ya” He continues in his lazy stupor.

“Fine, I know I made a mistake, but dude she was hot. She made this pose on her phone for her boyfriend maybe, telling you she’s a slut, just pretending hard to get” says Logan stupidly

“Pretending? Dude you are an idiot and delirious, she fucked you up and you still think she’s pretending?” Hayden laughs again at him.

“Get off my back dude!” He scowls at Hayden who laughs harder. He feels humiliated “Just wait, when I find that bitch again, I will fuck her, I will fuck her so good she will squeal like a howling bitch she is”

“Oh Yeah?” She grins

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Back with a chapter a day late from my daily release schedule but I am trying to squeeze some free time out of my office project which is gonna break my back anytime now. But, I'll survive.
> 
> So, this chapter. Previous I mentioned to a friend in the comment that my idea of an AU is not just a story change. It also affects characters, their behaviors, growth everything. Dc's Flashpoint have been the biggest influence for me on how I see AU. I am looking at you, Martha and Diana. 
> 
> So, introducing a border-line psychotic Chloe, I wanted to keep this side of her for late. But let me in you in a secret. She has to be ready for what's coming next to her. And she would do anything to protect Max. That's for another time.
> 
> Also, you have noticed I fluctuated the characters in the initial part. From Max's almost mellow back and forth between her and Chloe her panic attack and even the hard-boiled Chloe's breakdown, I just want to show my character interpretations as humanly as possible. Sometimes, even the hardest falls when grief struck and cannot cope with the situation. This is from personal experience :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review as I love to listen to you friends and rethink of plots and plans which I think will work in my fic.
> 
> Cheers


	13. Wrath

**Prescott Dorms**

**\---**

There is only silence in the room. Dana, went out to get some fresh air and excused Kate. Kate was seated on the couch with a solemn and tired look. She tired herself with crying more just imagining about Max’s months of torments. ‘Why such a sweet girl as Max has to go through these torments? It’s so sad. Poor Chloe, even though I just met them yesterday, I could never imagine Chloe to cry like this for Max. I saw how she looks at Max, it’s so obvious that even I can understand that they both are in love’

A soft smile grows on Kate’s face _‘They are so cute together, cheerful and laughing, and the way Chloe cares for her, she so sweet. I hope Max’s not upset too much when she finds out that Chloe told us about her past.’_ Kate frowns as the thought of Max being upset.

Her thoughts are broken with Max murmurs softly “C-Chloe…” with her head turning and twisting as if she’s in a nightmare. She gets up slowly, walks towards the bed and sits next to Max. Kate slowly rubs her hair to soothe the sleeping girl and prays for her nightmares to be over. _‘She really loves Chloe, even in her nightmares, she wants to be with her and seek her protection. Lord, please help these poor souls, and ease their sufferings’_ Kate closes her eyes and prays for both girls.

The door opens and Dana enters quietly. She looks at sleeping redhead and the Christian girl with a cherished smile. She rubs Kate’s shoulder and sits on the couch.

Dana sighs and speaks in a hushed quiet tone “I’m still shocked, how can someone do something so disgusting and vile like this? She just a little girl. Those bastards must be punished” Her voices show pure disdain for the monsters who have tormented Max.

Kate nods, “But I am glad Max has Chloe now, you also saw it right.” a tint of red rise on her cheeks for the next thought comes in her mind.

Dana giggles albeit quietly “It’s so obvious Kate, they are so in love with each other. And they both look so cute together” She giddily wiggles her behind on the couch.

Kate looks at Max with a soft smile “Totally my thoughts Dana. I just wish all of this BS is over for them so they can relax and live their life.”

Dana’s eyebrows rise and a smirk forms on her face “Kate, am I looking at a sign here? You really are being influenced by Max and Chloe”

Kate with her free hand taps her chin “I’m considering it as a viable option.” they both grin at this.

“I bet Mama Marsh will have a field day when she hears her pure, innocent, and sweet as a pie, daughter’s being influenced by a Punk and her girlfriend. Ooooh! I’d like to see that” Dana grins

“Dana, not nice!” Kate shakes her head with a grin of her own. But she knows, her mother will disown her, if she even hears Kate, being a friend to a delinquent punk, let alone a punk with blue hair, and a lesbian. Another blush creeps on her face.

Her grin disappears when she remembers something “I just hope Max will not get upset that we know about her…past,” she says in a worried tone and looks towards Dana who also has a frown of her own, understanding the seriousness of the matter “Yes, and it’s such a big and serious issue, nothing like our petty and unmeaningful girl talks and all. You know, best is, we keep quiet. We won’t tell her anything, nor will Chloe. Until or if she comes out with it on her own” Kate nods,

Dana continues, “And Kate, I know you will not lie to her, but please don’t say anything that’ll make her feel we are hiding something” Kate frowns but nods again. “You are right Dana. Lying is sin and I cannot lie. But, I don’t want to hurt Max either, she will be upset with Chloe. I don’t want her to hate us for peering into her life or with Chloe for telling us”

Dana shakes her hand disapprovingly “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry and don’t think about it anymore. We don’t know anything and Chloe didn’t tell us anything. Max is our friend now and we’ll help her if she needs our help. That’s all” Kate nods

“Why is Chloe taking so long? She said she’ll be back soon” Dana wonders and her phone’s ringtone blares in the silent room.

Max jolts up from her sleep with a sharp breath and she screams “Chloe! Chloe!”

Dana winced, and cancels the call and puts the phone on silent.

“Max, Max! It’s me, Kate. Calm down” Kate rubs on Max’s shoulder

“K-Kate? W-where Chloe? Where is s-she?” Max asks Kate, her voice is groggy and sleepy.

“She just went out to get cigarettes. She said she’ll be back soon. Do you need anything Max?”

“Water, p-please.” She asks. Dana quickly gets up and picks up the water bottle from the desk and pass it to Kate. Kate uncorks it and puts it on Max’s lips. “Drink slowly.”

But Max ignores her, grabs the bottle and chugs huge gulps because of her thirst and parched throat, she coughs a bit and wipes her chin and lips with the back of her hand.

She thanks her and Kate nods back. Max takes a few deep breaths and sits with her hands on her laps. “S-sorry” she mutters softly.

“For what Max?” Kate asks softly

“It’s the second time, y-you had to see me freak out” She looks at the palms of her hands and frowns as if searching for something “You must be feeling disgusted w-with me, that I am a f-freak” She says feeling dejected.

“Max Caulfield!” Dana says sharply and rises from the couch. Max looks towards the taller brunette confusingly “I may have known you properly maybe for five minutes, more or less. But in those five minutes and what Kate told me about you, I am pretty sure to say that you are nothing that you think about yourself. You are sweet, cheerful and a brave girl” Her voice softens in the end and she smiles

“You have a stammering problem. So, what? It’s not unique, lots of people have, but none is a cute little brave punk girl” She grins which makes Max blush a little.

Dana continues “And your breakdowns and nightmares. We are more concerned than feeling disgusted. Please don’t think of us so heartless Max. Kate is your friend already,” She gets close to Max and cups her cheek “And I want to be your friend too. Max, we don’t know what issues you have” she lies “But we are here for you, we are your friends. Whenever you think you are ready to talk to us, then talk to us. Okay?” She says in a most sisterly tone that Max’s lips tremble. Dana seeing this hugs the little girl and Kate hugs her from behind. They cocoon the scared and dejected girl until she calms down and smiles.

“T-Thank you Dana” Dana waves her hand “Don’t worry about it. I am the mother hen remember” Both Kate and Max giggles at this. _‘Good girl, you are far cuter like this Max. I am sorry for lying to you. But Kate is right, we don’t want you to be upset or hate us or Chloe for revealing your pains without your consent’_

“Anyways, I am hungry. Anyone for two-whale scrambles? Chloe dropped the containers so it’ll probably be mashed versions whatever it is in it”

And Max’s stomach growls hearing about food. She blushes. Dana and Kate laughs “Always on cue Max”

“I’ll go reheat this” Kate gets up. Suddenly they hear a commotion outside. “What’s going on?” She looks at Dana inquiringly.

“Let me check” Dana opens the door and peeks outside. Seeing a girl in pink skirt and a blue denim running frantically door to door. “Juliet?” she calls for her.

“What are hell, Dana? Why were you not answering your phone?” 

“It was on silent, what happened?”

“There’s a huge commotion at boy’s dorm. Some girl picked a fight with the boys”

Before Dana says anything to Juliet, she feels a shove and Max passes her speeding towards the exit with Kate running after her.

“Kate?” Dana calls for her, who turns and frantically replies “It’s Chloe! Max thinks it’s Chloe.”

“OH SHIT!” Dana swears and closes the door and runs after them.

“Dana, what the hell is going on?” Juliet asks while grabbing Dana’s arm.

“Jules, not now!” She snatches her arm from Juliet’s hand and runs towards the exit.

Being taller, she easily catches up to Max and Kate who are running towards the boy’s dorms. Just as they enter through the gate. Dana’s eyes bulge out in pure shock. They said it was a fight, a fight. But the scene in front of her looks no less than a massacre.

\----

**Boys Dorms, Blackwell Academy**

Logan cranks his neck too fast and almost twists it when he hears a familiar voice, “What the fuck? Price!?” He tries to get up but falls on his ass.

Hayden, who was in a stupor, tries to focus his eyes, on the grinning punk who’s leaning to one side in a cocky way and arms crossed on her chest.

The third, the no name boy, is ready to run away but is frozen with his hands already sweaty and planted on his knees.

“Hey Chloe” Hayden tries to grin but he only swallows.

“What’s up, Hayden. Tell me, this one is Logan” She points at Logan “and this is Zachary?”

The no name boy shakes his head quickly “N-No, I am not. I am not”

“Hmm, so you are no name” still grinning, but it’s not a joyous or funny grin, it’s a maliciously dangerous, a grin one could imagine smeared with blood.

She looks back at Logan, “So, Logan, tell me? What are you planning to do to Max?” She looks at Logan and walks towards him with a cocky swagger and scratching her head through her beanie with one hand

Logan, with his dry throat, tries to swallow a nothing. He’s bigger than Chloe, bulkier, but it’s her voice and the way she is looking at him like she is ready to rip him to shreds if he even breathes.

“M-Max? Who? What the fuck you saying, Price?” He gets up this time and stands in front of Chloe, trying to act tough. He’s already been humiliated by a tiny little redhead. This time he acts tough, else he will not be able to face anyone in Blackwell or in the town. He gets on her face. His funeral

“Oh, Max? Yeah, Okay…” She grins *punch* She puts her fist through his stomach and another one.

Logan buckles in two, he coughs and wheezes “*cough* *hak* wha-what the *cough* what the f-fuck?”

Chloe’s grin widens “Remember now? The girl, you and Zachary harassed earlier today?” She grabs his jacket and headbutts him, but too hard. She herself feels the pressure between her eyes, she hisses and releases him. _‘What a fucking thick head. No wonder he’s dumb enough to touch my girl!’_

Logan’s legs give up and he groggily falls back. He tries to speak but his words are all mingled due to the groggy state, he raises his hand in defense and tries to get away.

Chloe holds his head with both her hands and knees him in the face and blood spurt out from his busted upper lip “You want to do what with Max?” She kicks him in his chest and he falls down on his back. She stomps on him again. He guards it with his arm, but some of the pressure goes through his arm to his stomach and he coughs again.

Hayden now completely out of his stupor due to what he was seeing, a completely one sided fight. He gets up and tries to grab Chloe to calm her down, but he makes a mistake of holding her from behind. Chloe recalls Zachary held Max from behind, fumes at this and does the same as what Max said she did, reverse headbutts him _‘Yeah, totally a palette swap. Double Dragon anyone?’_

But Chloe’s attack is very much effective as she is far stronger than Max. Hayden feels the hit and leaves Chloe, who quickly spins with a fist swinging in tow and hits right across Hayden’s jaw. He falls sideways and his shoulder makes a popping sound. He screams, then grits his teeth.

Chloe is now totally in a trance, she goes for the no name boy, who knows it’s his turns to feel Chloe’s uncaged wrath, tries to run away but slips, and falls on his hands and knees. Chloe already close to him kicks him on his sides, and he falls flat.

Chloe growls and stomps on his stomach, he coughs and a bile comes out of his mouth. He vomits whatever he ate recently and more.

She hears some voices, gasping and swearing and turns around to see some students gathered around. Some boys came out of dorm room hearing the commotion. Logan coughing and wheezing holding his stomach and face, trying to run away, towards the crowd.

Chloe quickly runs towards him and tackles him “WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE GOING!?” She straddles him, and grabs on his throat, raising her fists, she growls “YOU DARE TOUCH MAX” and she punches his face “YOU DARE TOUCH MY MAX!” another punch “MY MAX.” punch “YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” punches, “SHE’S MINE!!”.

She raises her hand for another punch when an arm wraps around her neck and other holding her arm and twisting it behind and lifts her off the almost unconscious Logan.

“CHLOE! CHLOE! Enough! He’ll die” David’s voice booms

“LET GO OF ME DAVID, LET GO OF ME!” She growls and tries to wriggle out of his hold but David is a seasoned soldier. His grip is unlike the wannabe thugs of the streets or petty gang members.

“HE FUCKING HURT MAX, DAVID! OUR MAX! I’LL KILL HIM!” She fumes and seethes

“C-Chloe” she hears a familiar voice.

\---

Three. Three boys lying on the floor bloodied and writhing in pain. One is holding his stomach with froth and vomit coming out of his mouth. One is holding his, probably broken or dislocated a shoulder and gritting his teeth. And there lying, coughing and spurting blood. His face is bloody and already swollen beyond recognition.

She sees Logan, her current boyfriend, “Oh my god! Logan!” Dana runs towards the fallen pulp who’s being helped by a security guard, and one gets on the phone, probably calling for an ambulance.

Kate who was grimacing at the violent scene looks at Dana who’s torn between tending her almost beaten to death boyfriend, or to see her new friends.

“Dana,” Kate calls for her.

“No Kate. Don’t say anything. I can’t believe it, it was Logan who harassed Max. Her breakdown was because of this piece of shit who’s supposed to be my boyfriend. But I cannot leave him right now. Not now, at least. Please go to Max and Chloe. I’ll catch up later” Kate rubs on Dana’s shoulder and nods.

Max runs towards Chloe who's being held by David, for a girl, she’s putting up a fight and force and shouting.

“HE FUCKING HURT MAX, DAVID! OUR MAX! I’LL KILL HIM!” Chloe growls in an animalistic scream

Max stops in her tracks. For the first time in her life, she feels a different feeling growing in her for Chloe. Fear.

She’s afraid. She’s afraid of her light. The girl she loves with all her heart, the one who saved her. Fear grips her, she tries to call for her but no voice comes out of her mouth. Her body signals her to run away. Her legs shift to move backward. She almost complies, her muscles twitched and she begins to take a step back.

The nagging voice comes back _‘Yeah, run away. Run away and break her. Look at her, she is your Chloe, and she avenged you! You, selfish bitch! All you want is to hog her happiness, for her to babysit you and feed you and pamper you. You call her your light, Maxine. Look at this bundle of rage. This is also your Chloe, your pain, Max, your revenge, your wrath. Against the whole world who’ve hurt you! You run away and you will break her. Don’t run away. You should be happy, she was your shield before and now she is your sword too. Go to her, Maxine!’_ The voice urges her.

Max moves forward and calls for her “C-Chloe”

Chloe looks up to see Max standing in front of her. As if all the fight suddenly wanes from Chloe, her hands and legs go limp. David slowly lets her go and she falls to her knees, arms dangling on her sides.

Max gets on her knees and gets close to Chloe and wraps her arms around Chloe’s head and buries her face in her chest. She says nothing. She doesn’t want to say anything. All she does is hug her protector, she embraces her wrath.

Chloe breathes, only breathes Max scent even though she is sweating from all the running, but she breathes every ounce of Max and wraps her arms around and clutches on Max’s hoodie from behind.

They don’t even care if they are in public, or other students are looking at them, or David or security guards. To them, at this moment, only they exist.

\---

**Principal Wells Office**

\---

David, standing behind Max, Chloe, and Zachary with a bandaged nose standing far away from the wrathful seething Chloe, who almost lost it again when she saw him, but Max held her hand to calm her down.

“Chloe Price,” Wells says with his elbow propped and hands twined and his chin resting on them “Why am I not surprised?” He frowns at her.

Chloe huffs crossing her arms and tilt her head up. David frowns at her.

“Can you tell me what actually happened? Why did you instigate an unprovoked attack on the three boys?”

“Unprovoked?!” Chloe releases her arms and glares at him but again Max holds her hand to pacify the blunette. “They tried to hurt Max.”

“Though I condone violence but Max did defend herself already” He replies calmly but his brows twitch at the defensive glare of the punk “Logan and Zachery were suspended after their antics. They were reprimanded, I still don’t see why you would attack them, again without any sort of provocation”

“Because, you have not seen the impact of that on Max. You do know about her…” She trails off and hisses. She doesn’t want to speak about Max’s issues with David and Zachery in the same room.

“You don’t know what happened after. She had hurt herself and passed out. Because this son of a bitch and his fucking friend were getting a high on harassing Max” She growls

“Chloe, language” David chides her. Chloe opens her mouth to say something to David but Max squeezes her hand again.

“Please refrain from using such language in my office, Ms. Price.” Wells straightens up “You should consider yourself lucky. After the severity of the attack you have made on Logan Robertson, you could be arrested and jailed if Zachary here, on his behalf, decided not to press charges against you if their suspension is revoked” He looks towards Zachary

He pauses “I understand you are protective of Ms. Caulfield and you acted on that instinct. I am not unreasonable, but this is your last warning Ms. Price. If you again instigate any sort of violent or provocative act in this school’s premise. You will be banned to enter the school grounds”

“Bullshit” Chloe scowls

“Please, don’t test my patience” Wells scowls back. “And if you fail to comply, I will have no choice but to report you to authorities for trespassing. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Price?” He looks at her through stern eyes.

Max squeezes her hand again and nods at her. She doesn’t want Chloe to get arrested. Chloe reluctantly replies with a nod when she looks towards Max.

“Okay, I understand. But Ray, can I call you Ray? Since I am not a student here anymore?” She looks at him with a flat face and continues “If Max gets hurt in this school, harassed or bullied by anyone” She leans in a bit “I will make their life a living hell and I will burn this school to the ground”

Wells grimaces and sighs “You will not do any such thing. And, Max’s safety is Blackwell’s job. It’s securities and faculties” and he looks towards Zachary “Zachary, do you confirm on behalf of Logan Robertson that he is not pressing any charges against Chloe Price?”

“Y-yes” Zachary gulps audibly at Chloe’s presence, who’s hand twitch when hearing his voice for the first time in the room.

“Very well, Please, sign on this document here.” He hands the document to David who passes it to the bandaged jock.

“All of you may go now,” He tells them, Chloe and Max get up first, which Zachary reluctantly following. “Ah, Mr. Madsen, we have a matter to discuss,” Wells tells David

\---

**Max’s Room**

\---

Kate spends a few minutes with Max and Chloe, telling them about Dana and Logan. He’s busted up and bandaged but not in danger to be kept in the hospital. Once they ate the reheated food, all three girls were starving because of the long and eventful day.

Kate yawns and quickly covers her mouth “Oh sorry, it’s been a long day and I am tired. Twice already you made me work so much Max”

“S-sorry Kate” Max replies apologetically. Kate beams at her “Oh, no, no, I am joking. In fact, I am glad. I never had such eventful two days in my whole life. Mine, you could imagine is controlled and boring. Besides, maybe I’ll get some muscles on me, and also get some of yours and Chloe’s attitude” She winks at the girls.

Max giggles “S-sure, Chloe’s a good teacher,” She says while squeezing her hand.

“Max, will you be alright?” She asks while gathering the wrappers and empty boxes.

“Y-yes. Thanks, Kate, for e-everything” Max replies with a smile. Chloe is just sitting there playing with the sleeve of her Jacket.

Kate smiles and gets up. When she opened the door, a few girls from the door room tries to peak in but cowers when Chloe gets up to close the door behind Kate.

As soon as she turns around, Max flings herself on her and slams her lips on Chloe’s. Chloe wraps her arms around Max and pulls her closer. Max runs her hand on hair and intensifies the kiss. Their kiss is long and passionate. Full of need, love, longing, and assurance.

Chloe breathes from her nose and rubs her hand on Max’s back. Without breaking the kiss, Max puts her hands under Chloe’s jacket and slides it out and slides her hands under her tank top to feel her bare skin with her fingers, earning a moaning sigh from the blunette.

Chloe moves towards the bed and they fall on it and break the kiss. Out of breath and heaving. With their parted lips, red and slightly swollen, glistening wet with their lover’s saliva, the look into each other eyes. They don’t speak, but their eyes talk, the passion that burns in it, tells a story. A story of two people, burning in love and yearning for each other.

Max mesmerized by the deep azure blue eyes looking back at her. The intense yet loving gaze of her fierce protector, her knight, makes her squirm and blush a deep crimson. They don’t speak. For them, words are meaningless, they understand each other.

She slowly lifts her hands to cup Chloe’s cheek in her hand and answers an unanswered question from her lover’s eyes with a soft nod. Chloe smiles but thinks of something and frowns a little. Max also gets confused on the change of expression. She looks at her lover with her own confused eyes.

“Max… are you sure?” Chloe asks in a soft whisper but inquiringly. Max sighs, she swallows with her dry throat and licks her lips, “I-I don’t know Che. I w-want you, but…” she averts her eyes from the girl on top of her.

Chloe says nothing and looks at her waiting for an answer, which prompts her to speak “I am afraid Che, I want you, but I am not ready. Not now. I still feel disgusted by this dirty body” Her eyes begin to well up. Chloe cups her cheek and smiled at the redhead.

“Max, baby. You are beautiful. You are and always will be the purest soul in my life. I love you, and I... I want you too but I will not force on you.”

“I am sorry Che” Max gives a dry sob. “Don’t be, babe” Chloe smiles at her girlfriend and rubs her cheek with her thumb. “I will always love you, no matter what.”

Again, tears from in Max’s eyes, and through her tears, she smiles at the blunette “I love you, Chloe”

“I love you too Max” Chloe kisses the redhead some more. Breaking their kiss, she gets off of Max, who sighs disappointedly.

“Now, sleep, punkster, you have class tomorrow,” says Chloe. She turns around but feels a tug on her tank top. She looks back to see Max holding her tank top and says in a tiny pleading voice “Please stay with me tonight” _‘Oh god!! SHE. IS. CUTE! She’s gonna ruin my punktitude, whatever that is’_ Chloe screams internally.

“Fine… but don’t go poking at the wrong places, middle of the night. You do know, my beauty sleep means no clothes” She grins

“Dork” replies Max but eyes full of happiness and a very much girly giddiness that her lover is staying with her. It always works.

\---

Max’s eyes open as the alarm goes off on her phone. She tries to move but feels a pressure on her back and hands wrapped around her waist. A smile grows on her face.

Chloe stayed with her last night, and they talked about stuff unrelated to yesterday’s event to distract their minds _. ‘My Chloe’_ Max thinks _‘She was so sleepy but she tried to keep her eyes open when I couldn’t sleep. I feel so bad. And I hella love her as she puts it’_

Something comes over her mind, and a blush creeps on her cheeks. She instinctively squeezes herself closer to the girl spooning her, feeling the two mounds on her back. Her blush saturates even more and her body yearns for more contact. She slowly slides her bottom closer to Chloe’s. A surge of warm feeling starts rising just below her stomach and her heart starts thumping and her ears feel hot. Butterflies flutter in her stomach. Chloe, while asleep, instinctively squeezes Max’s stomach and shifts closer to her. Max’s takes a sharp breath and her heart starts pounding through her rib cage ready to burst outs _‘ohmydog, ohmydog ohmydog! So, close. So, close!!_ ’  Her thoughts are in jumble _‘Max, what the hell are you doing?’_   She thinks through her thumping heart and rough breathing.

Chloe moves a bit and Max quickly jolts out of her thoughts. Her blush still visible. She slowly takes Chloe’s arm off her and gets up.

“M-a-a-x” Chloe calls for her groggily. She tilts her head up, eyes still full of sleep “Where are you going?”

“I-It’s morning Che. Get up” Max replies trying to hide her blush “Earlyyyy” Chloe groans

Max smiles at her girlfriend “C’mon lazy! I've got a class, and you need to go to work”

“ughh…” Chloe groans again but gets up defeatedly scratching her blue hair. Regardless of what she said last night about sleeping nude, She, borrowed Max’s tank top and shorts which obviously didn’t match her size. The tank top was tight on her chest and raised just above her naval, showing her slightly visible abs and the shorts were tightly hugging on her thighs and crotch area.

Blood rises on Max’s face as she looks at her girlfriend ‘Dog, she’s so sexy! I am totally fangirling my girlfriend now’ Max drools inwardly

“Wha’ time is it?”

Max looks at her phone “7:12”

Chloe’s sleepy state switches to full alert in an instant and she almost jumps from the bed “Aww shit, I am gonna be late” She quickly gathers her clothes sprayed on the couch and starts undressing.

Max’s heart thumps looking at her Chloe’s lean yet slender back. She’s not visibly muscular but her exercise routines and fights had helped her tone her body. _‘I sooo want to touch her back’_ Max gushes

But as soon as Chloe starts taking off the shorts. Max feels faint and turns around, she does her absolute best not to peek at her girlfriend. _‘But I want to see’_ Deep in her thoughts with a crimson hue on her face, she hears a snickering sound behind her.

She turns around to see the blunette with her arms crossed and a cocky smirk plastered on her face “Max, enjoyed your sneak peek, you know, I can see through the mirror”

Max face cannot go any redder. She’s literally red from hair to her neck. _‘Stupid, stupid, stupid’_

“Chill Maxi, c’mere” She opens her arms and Max fidgets and shuffles close to her girlfriend. Chloe snickers again and wraps her arms around her and her face turns serious.

“You will be fine, today right? No more fights, no more thinking about anything else” Max nods at her “Take a load of photos. Anything happens, Call me or Kate?” Max nods again.

“I have to leave now and you have class too” Max just hums, her heart is still thumping and Chloe could feel it through her own chest. She lifts Max’s chin with her fingers _‘Too hell with bad breath. Daddy needs Maximum sugar!’_ and plants a kiss on her lips which Max readily returns.

The warm feeling below Max’s abdomen rises again which prompts her to deepen the kiss and rub her body against Chloe’s and throats a moan. Chloe breaks the kiss and Max head instinctively follows her lips disappointedly with her own parted ones, craving for more. Chloe tries to smirk through her own rising blush

“W-whoa Max, I know I am hella sexy and irresistible. But what’s up?” She chuckles nervously.

Max hides her head in Chloe’s jacket and mutters “S-sorry”

“Don’t be. In fact, If I am going to get a hella hot kiss like this after a sleepover. Consider me crashing here every night” She smirks.

Max lightly pounds through her own embarrassed grin “D-dork”

“But yours”

“Only mine”

“Later Max”

“Yeah. Bye”

They separate. Chloe kisses on Max’s head and ruffles her hair and leaves. Max sits on her couch, face still burning. ‘What the hell Max, really what is wrong with you today?’

The pestering voice laughs at _her ‘Pfft! You had your chance last night Maxine, but you fucked up and pussied’_

She tries to defend meekly _‘But what can I do, I am ashamed and embarrassed’_

The voice mocks her _‘C’mon girl, you know you want it. You want her to touch you! Right?’_

Max replies with a blush _‘Yeah, but…’_

 _‘But, what Maxine?’_ the voice asks

Max hisses, _‘It’s Max, never Maxine!’_

The voice huffs _‘It’s our name. ugh! Fine, I’ll be Maxine then, I don’t like being called a nagging or a pestering voice’_

 _‘So? Continue Max, but what?’_ Maxine asks

 _‘I am scared. I don’t want her to see my scars. My hideous body’_ thinks Max

 _‘There you go, ruining a pretty much beautiful morning. Max, it’s our body. I live in it too. Who do you think kept your sane in that shit hole’_ She chides Max

 _‘Don’t remind me of that place, you know I hate it!’_ Max seethes

 _‘You mean WE hate it? C’mon girl. It’s different. Chloe loves us. She’s not them’_ Maxine tries to encourage Max.

_‘What if she sees my scars and feels disgusted. You know what we’ve been through’_

Maxine huffs _‘Don’t milk it, Max. These are battle scars. We survived. I help you survive there’_

 _‘You did not, Chloe did’_ Max rebukes her. The subject already shifted somewhere else

_‘Oh yeah? And who do you think reminded you of Chloe, your ass forgot Chloe. I showed her to you. I found her in that dark place of your mind, Max’_

Max stays silent

Maxine chirps _‘Figures! See, you are weak Max, indecisive, not taking any initiative. But I am stronger, WE are stronger. Remember what we did yesterday to those assholes, sons of bitches?’_

 _‘You mean I did?’_ Max corrects her.

_‘Yeah right, I was in control Max. I did that, you just didn’t realize it. You are weak, you easily break. But I am not. So, I will take care of this body when need arises, but you have to give me what I want’_

Max frown at the taunts and demands of her projection _‘What do you mean? What do you want?’_

 _‘Chloe’_ Maxine says flatly

 _‘What the fuck! She’s mine’_ Max fumes clenching her fists

 _‘Ours, you mean? Idiot, you still haven’t figured it out?’_ Maxine frowns

 _‘Figured what?’_ Max is confused.

Maxine sighs _‘How dumb can you get, Max? Who do you think I am?’_

 _‘You are just a voice in my head. Nothing much!’_ Max grits her teeth

 _‘You really are an idiot. Are you sure I am just a voice? I am you, you made me during our dark times, you could have died or gone mad at that place. You projected all those feelings, uncertainty, fear, shame, pain, rage, hurt, and hate. Every fucking bad thing that happened to you. You gave those to me.’_ Maxine growls. Max stays silent.

 _‘Why do you think you would see Chloe, and block all those bad things happening to you? Because I was taking them. All the shame you tried to block and see solace in Chloe’s thoughts and her face. I had to bear them and I did and gave you want you wanted at that time. Now I want you to give me what I want.’_ Maxine rages on.

 _‘I will not give you Chloe, anything else. Besides, how can you take her when you are just a projected voice, MAXINE’_ Max tries to brave a taunt but Maxine laughs at her.

_‘Ooh, sassy eh? I stopped you twice before you did something stupid or run away and hurt Chloe? Why do you think I did that? So, you fucking don’t hurt her and this body which is also mine now’_

Max huffs but Maxine ignores her and continues _‘I was just sitting there in your subconsciousness, taking all your bullshit drama little Max. But your yesterday’s fight and freak out has given me something more. You see I can talk to you, and see what you see, Feel, what you feel and I felt Chloe. Things were getting good last night but you are a pussy Max, a coward. You fucking ruined it. But don’t worry. I will figure it out a way to get what I want. For now, shoo, go on. You have a class to attend and play with your new friends. I have some thinking to do. So, good ‘fucking’ bye Max’_

 _‘Hey, wait!’_ Max calls but gets no response. She sits on the couch for a few minutes, trying to process. But all she feels is a dread, looming, and it's coming from inside her.

\---

**Somewhere in time**

“She stabbed him. She fucking s-stabbed him and we left him there” says the heavily panting younger man who quickly bumps into the parked car’s door and tries to fling it open. It's locked. His trembling hands goes through every pocket of his pants to find the keys.

“He’s dead! *pants* Fucking open the damn door already! She might be near.” says the older man equally panting and out of breath.

The man finds the keys and with trembling hands tries to insert it into the door lock but the keys fall from his hands. The older man shoves him “You can’t do a single thing without me, boy” He quickly picks up the keys and unlocks the car door “Quick, get in, brat!” he says while sitting in the car.

The younger man goes around the car, opens the door, and is about to sit when he is yanked by his collar. He falls hard on his back and groans, only to see a figure looming over him.

The one in the car seeing this, quickly rams the gas paddle, the tires spin and squeals on the ground uncontrollably and starts to drive away.

“You bastard, you son of a bitch, don’t leave me here!” the younger man curses and screams at the one who already left him far away in the speeding car.

He looks back at the figure and raises his hands in surrender and starts crawling on his back “Please don’t. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to. He made me do it. He did everything. I- ughh!! AAH!” His voice breaks as the figure stomps on his groin hard. He groans furiously.

“I a-am sorry. Please forgive me. Don’t do th-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” She growls and the man cowers, sniveling, holding his groin in one hand and other still up in surrender. “You want me to forgive you!?” says the figure while threatening walks towards him, and leans close to his face

“You are asking the wrong person.” Her voice is deep, low and hoarse, “I am not that person. She was an angel, I am not” She gets up “I am your worst nightmare. The end of your miserable life.”

“No! No, please, I am so-” *BANG BANG BANG* The man takes a few ragged breaths through his pain and goes limp.

She stares at the lifeless body with an emotionless expression then looks up to the sky “Two more, my love. Just two more, and it will be over. This, this nightmare of mine.”

 ---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Friends. I'm back with another chapter. I know it's longer than my usual chapter lengths. 
> 
> So, what do you think? A bad ass revengeful and raging Chloe. I know I bent some rules of reality. She would be jailed for assault and all but Hey... It's a fic, an open imagination. I am not playing by the rules of our realm at all. So, she's saved. Authorities and me are a no-go. 
> 
> And, introducing Maxine. Max's alternate persona. I did some more digging through the game, mainly the nightmare section. How all the Max's were created by Max Prime and their collective taunting and all. I wanted to explore more of her uncertainty, and Maxine is here to feed her that. Making Max stronger through her days in Blackwell and beyond but also scheming to take over. I don't want Maxine to be just a mental condition but an entity. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and enjoy it as much as I did writing. Please review and share your thoughts.


	14. Identities

**Seattle, March 2013**

\---

Bill sitting on a cozy sofa in his study, holding a glass filled with pretzel whiskey. In his other hand, he's holding a vanilla envelope, ignoring the man in his room, who's pacing back and forth, agitated with a frown on his face.

"This is not what we agreed upon, Bill." the man stops and looks towards Bill, who's engrossed in the content of the envelope. The man snatches the envelope and looks at him agitatedly, "These are obsolete. I want her!"

Bill scratches his forehead, places the whiskey glass on the table and look at the man with an emotionless stare and says flatly, "She's not ready yet. It's only a matter of time"

"I'VE WAITED ENOUGH!" The man shouts at the seated older man

"Tone it down, boy. It's me you are talking to!" The tone in Bill's voice gives the younger man a shiver down his spine, "Besides, do you want to repeat that mistake again?"

"A mistake, Bill. That was a mistake, an error. A mishap. You told me she was ready. You give me an unprepared one." The younger man says while swallowing saliva to satiate his parched throat.

Bill gets up from the seat, picks up the glass of whiskey and walk towards the window, he slides the curtain a bit and peek's outside. Darkness has fallen on his front lawn, with only a cold light of the moon gazing on a somber night. The surrounding of his house is secluded with silence playing it mute tune, which only breaks by the rustling of trees.

He leaves the curtain which falls back to its place and turns back to face the man. "And that mistake is still haunting us, she is still looking for us. And, it will be just a matter of time before she catches on to us. Do you want that?"

"She is running in circles. She doesn't know us, any of us. The police closed that case already." The man chuckles nervously.

"Get your head out of your ass, boy. I said it's only matter of time. Do you not know she's already in Seattle?"

"What?!? How can this be? She shouldn't know! We didn't leave anything there; every evidence was destroyed. Long Beach matter was over. But did we find out who is she? We only know it's female looking for us. " He starts sweating. He has heard of her relentless search. She's out for blood.

"Yes, we did. We still don't know her identity either. We are in the black. Couldn't she have found anything to link it to us in here? Did you fuck up again?" Bill accuses the younger man.

"No, I did not. You were there. We destroyed everything" The man tries to defend and brave the accusation.

"Then, we shouldn't worry. Anyways, back to the discussion. I am saying this the last time. She is not ready. Not yet."

The man sighs and looks into Bill's eyes "Bill, you never took this long on a subject before. I think I am getting the picture here."

"What are you implying?" for the first time in their conversation, Bill show a hint of a nervousness in his voice.

"You want to keep her." The man scowls at Bill.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He loses his cool for a brief second but recovers instantly.

The man smiles but in disdain, "Oh, don't pretend Bill. You think I don't know you? Your taste, you want to keep her for yourself. But, remember Bill, I am not patient, I will give you a month. A month only, no more no less.

Bill seethes "You are out of your mind, and not thinking clearly. I think you should leave. When she is ready, I will call for you."

The man is cunning, knowing that he had caught Bill during his brief loss of calm and collectedness, looks at him threateningly, "One month, Bill. And you will deliver her to me. Ready or not. I will not wait for any longer" He turns around and leaves the room quietly.

Bill sits on his cozy sofa, gripping the whiskey glass tightly and chugs it down. He's fuming and hisses "Insolent brat" But he knows, that, that man is right.

Bill pours more whiskey in the empty glass, to the brim and picks it up chugging down again, hissing as the liquid burns through his throat. ‘ _He's right. I will not hand her to him. I will keep her_ ’

He grins thinking about the girl he's keeping in his basement. His mouth waters as a wave of lust comes over him thinking about the screams that incite him and he craves to listen to them more. He gets up and adjusts his trousers.

Bill groggily walks out of his study and walks towards the outer cabin where faint sound of screams can be heard. He grins _‘Those boys want to get ahead of their father, Impatient as always!'_

"Father!" Alvin standing with his fists clenched but fear evident in his eyes.

"My boy!" Bill grins but Alvin grimaces at the smell of alcohol whiffs from his mouth, "Finally want to join in?"

"NO!" Alvin shouts, "I've had enough!"

"What do you mean, boy? Your brothers already having fun, you should grow up now my little Alvin, my most precious boy!" Bill gushes his fatherly love towards his youngest son. A monster breeding a kind soul.

"Father, please. Please, let her go. She will die" Alvin, with a shiver in his voice, begs his father.

"Alvin, my dear boy. You've always been the softest and the kindest, but weak. I've spoiled you." He gushes again but in an instant, his controlling voice turns agitated and threatening "But, I have told you before, my son. If you are not going to join with your brothers and me. Then do not hinder me. Now go!"

"Father…" Alvin says in a weak frightened voice.

"AM I NOT CLEAR ENOUGH, BOY!" He yells at the frightened boy but his voice softens quickly "Please, son. I do not want to hurt you. Go!"

Alvin's shoulder slumps and he turns around dejected and with defeated steps he walks towards the main house.

Bill sighs ‘ _I was wrong to let Alvin go near her, that bitch has entranced my son. He never stood in front of me and now he questions me? His father? Has she been enticing him? My son!? My beautiful Alvin'_ He seethes and clenches his large fists. He stomps towards the cabin and opens the trapdoor. The broken screams get louder.

"P-please stop! Please! It burns." cries the broken girl, which is replied by a slap and laughter from the elder Ernest brothers.

He scowls _‘She's still talking. I told him she's not ready. She has not given up yet. All these months down here and she still hasn't given up.'_ But his scowls turn to a sadistic grin _‘But of course, he was right. I will not give her to him. She's perfect. She's will be my masterpiece. And mine only'_ His grin widens.

He looks towards the broken, battered and scared girl. "Hello Max" He face grows malicious grin, "It's time for your lessons"

\---

**Blackwell Academy, September 2013**

Max opens the door to the main building and walks in. Immediately, lots of head turns towards her, some start whispering, some in disdain, and some boys and girls even in admiration? Admiration!?

_‘Oh great! Fucking, this is what I was waiting for. Okay ladies and gentlemen, MAXimum Freakshow starts today.'_   She groans inwardly and moves her legs faster towards her class.

As soon as she enters, she sees Kate waving at her. She smiles at her and goes towards her desk. "H-hey Kate"

"Hey Max" Kate shines her beautiful smile at the redhead

Max sits next to Kate and scans through the room. She sees Hayden's arm in a sling and frowns, ‘Hello Collateral Damage number 1. Sorry about my girlfriend thrashing your arm too'

Kate looking at Max's expression, calls for her "Max, is everything okay?"

Max looks back at her still distracted, "Uh? Yeah? Y-yeah, all g-good" and tries to smile at her friend.  which Kate returns albeit confusingly. Before she could ask anything else, Victoria and Taylor enters the class.

Victoria does her usual, scan the class and gauges the commoners, ritual and her eyes stops at Max. Her heart pings a little which she quickly qualms and with her usual demeanor, she walks to her desk and seats, but her eyes are still on Max, which makes the redhead punkster both confuse and uneasy.

‘What's up with you Bitchtoria? As if the whole school staring at me was not enough that I have to be gawked at by this pristine spoiled bitch.'

"W-what?" Max with a confused frown, asks the pixie blonde.

"Nothing" the pixie blonde replies and tilts her head high with a _‘hmph'_

_‘Dafuq? That's it?'_ Max thinks but shrugs her shoulders _‘Well, it's good anyways, I don't want any bullshit from her. I promised Chloe, no more fights or bickering'._

But her wish is all in vein because pixie quickly shifts her gaze to Kate and smirks "Hey Kate, how's your abstinence campaign going? I bet no one joined your bullshit yet, right?" She chirps "Oh! I got it! Maybe you should tape your secret confessions. You'll become a star overnight and people will take you seriously." Taylor snickers at Victoria's childish drivel.

Kate, ever so graceful, says nothing and just looks down. Her eyes become watery. She started the abstinence campaign two weeks ago, but all her posted pamphlets and posters were vandalized with slangs and curses, bad words as she calls it. She knows Victoria and her cronies did that but she doesn't stand a chance against them or fight with them. She just took down the old ones and posted fresh copies which soon gets vandalized again. Ever since her first and only defiance, she's been treated like this by Victoria and her cronies.

"Oh, don't be sad Kate. We can even help you raise some money for the poor by posting your video as a charity" the pixie continues with her venom laced voice and grins.

"Enough!" Max slams her palm on her desk. A few students who were trying to ignore Victoria's prattle, jump up and look back at the seething red head, "O-one more word, you bitch. I s-swear, your face will look like a r-road kill."

"Fine!" replies Victoria and she turn her head the other way propping her chin on her hand. Taylor's and a few more students jaw drop. Victoria just gave up. It's more like a shock to them that the blonde pixie didn't threat Max, didn't bicker back with her usual remarks. She just gave up.

Kate reaches for Max's hand, squeezes it, and speaks softly "Thank you, Max" her eyes still watery but she smiles brightly. Max waves her hand disapprovingly and smiles back at her innocent friend.

_‘Bitchtoria, Kate is not alone anymore, you harass my friend, I will come for you. But what's up with her No comebacks? No quips? Victoria just gave up? It's not like Victoria Chase to just end her nonsense with just one threat. Well, whatever.’_ Max shrugs again.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, back to your seats," Mr. Jefferson says as soon as he enters in the class. Max could hear Stella sighs audibly. _‘Ohkay, we got an extreme fangirl here. Ugh! Don't feed this pretentious prick's ego anymore girl'_

"Max, how are you doing today? I heard some boys were harassing you?" He asks Max with a smile on his face yet his voice shows a hint of condescending tone.

"I am f-fine, thank you" Max replies meekly but she gags inwardly.

"I will have a word with them, Max. I would not want one of the rising stars of my class to be disheartened or hurt. Again, please speak to me if you have any issues." Mr. Jefferson shows his trademark suave smile at Max.

"Yes. I w-will" says Max, _‘groannnnn! Begin the class already'_

"Good" His lips twitch and quirk up and Max could feel his eyes flashing and looking through her. She feels uneasy and drops her eyes down. _‘I don't like this man'_

"Anyways class. I have a project proposal for all of you. I know it's a fresh semester and all of you want to get your bearings. But the moments do not wait for anyone. I want all of you to find that moment and capture it" He pauses to gauge his students' expressions.

Max particularly feels giddy. It's her very first project to work on photography. The last day was full of distraction that she couldn't take many photos. But she exceptionally felt hyped for it. It made her wiggle on her butt a bit on her chair.

Victoria equally feels as if it's her right to shine throughout the class and feigns disinterest but her eyes already speak her excitement for the project.

As if Mr. Jefferson was waiting for the duos to express her joy on this. He looks at Max and chirps "At least, I know some of your peers are excited about a project. You should follow their example. The project is simple. I want you to capture a grateful moment. A photo of something you are grateful of. It can be anything, people, place or a thing and write down the style you use in your photograph. You will submit your photo by Monday. Anyone who submits will be graded and points will be added to their GPA"

_‘Easy, I know what I am grateful of. As if, I need a reason or to find words for it'_ Max beams at the idea.

"That's it for the project. Now let's talk about…" The class goes on until the bell rings, and every student jolts from their seat to gather their stuff.

"Remember people. Submit your photo by Monday. I hope to see your best efforts" Mr. Jefferson says to the scurrying away students and turns towards Max as he speaks. "Especially you Max, it will be your debut project in Blackwell Academy. You will be a good subject… of motivation to other students" he smiles at her.

"Yes, M-Mr. Jefferson" replies Max as she tries to smile back ‘What's with him singling me every time'

Max wait for Kate as she gathers her stuff, Max grabs her by the arm and they walk towards the door. "I know what your subject is Max," Kate says with a grin on her face.

"I am c-considering, but it'll definitely n-need a lot of coaxing. Her ego is b-ballistic" replies Max with her own grin.

"Oh, you will be fine. I am sure she'll be excited about this too. Just bribe her. She's a delinquent after all" Kate chuckles.

"Yep, good idea as long as it's not food, else it won't be bribe since I'll be the one eating everything. Speaking of eating. I am hungry" and they both laugh at the silly thought.

\---

Victoria looks on as Max and Kate walk together with arm in arm and talk about something and laugh while they walk out of the class. A ping of jealousy hits on Victoria and she clenches her fists.

_‘You bitch, you fucking bitch! Soon, very soon. You will not walk out on me ever. I will make sure of it. You fucking bitch, who is haunting my thoughts and my days and nights! And that whore Kate, I will teach her. Oh, I will. I will destroy anyone, whom you care about. I will make you feel hopeless, you will be all alone. And then, I will pick you up and make you mine. Not to that fucking punk Price, not to Kate or that slut Dana, or anyone. Mine only!'_

"…ri? Tori!" Victoria hears her name and looks towards Taylor who's calling for her. "Huh? Yeah, T?

"What are you thinking about? You were making this strange face, and like, distracted. I called for you but you didn't reply. You okay?

"I am fine. Just thinking about the project" She lies. "Are you sure?" Taylor is unconvinced.

"What do you mean? Victoria frowns at Taylor's implications.

"You went easy on that red hair. It's just not like you. Are you still worried about what Price said back then? Considering what she did to the boys" Taylor shivers at the scene she saw last day.

Victoria huffs loudly "Are you fucking kidding me, T? Me, afraid of that dyke Price? She can't touch me! I said I was thinking about the project. That's all" She completely avoids Taylor's question about Max.

"Okay, Okay, relax. I was just asking" Taylor puts her hands up in surrender.

"Whatever, let's go find Nathan, we have to discuss this weekend party," She says

\---

**Blackwell Cafeteria**

"That hits the m-mark," Max says while leaning on her chair and patting her stomach, another courtesy of the blue haired punk. The subject, Zero Table Manners.

Kate giggles "I am jealous Max. You eat a lot! And you are still so fit. I feel I gain a pound even thinking about food."

"I have a lot to p-process here" she whirls her index finger on the side of her head, "This head is full of- of bullshit, so all the food d-digest and help me fix my broken as- m-mind," she says flatly.

Kate grimaces, "Max, you are nothing like that, I understand you have issues. But, see, right here, nobody will say anything to you to feel bad for yourself. You are really sweet, and you even stood up to Victoria for me."

"You are m-my friend, Katie. Of course, I'll stand for you" Max shrugs and Kate beams at the stuttering redhead, "But, K-Kate, you shouldn't let her t-trample you so much, She's n-nothing. Just a b-bluff"

Kate, face turns solemn "Max, I tried, but I am not as strong as you or Chloe or even Dana. I tried doing what I can do best. I don't like violence or fights. I just want to be friends with everyone. But Victoria hates me for no reason. It's not just her. Everyone in this school makes fun about my Abstinence campaign. I wonder if I should continue or just let it be."

"Fu- Screw them. To them, school is j-just about sex and p-party. You should do w-what you f-feel is right" Max replies while putting her hand on Kate, the blonde girl again beams at the tiny _redhead ‘You have been through so much yet you try to encourage me. Max, you really are a wonderful person. I am glad you are my friend’_

"Anyways, L-lets go see Dana, I h-hope she's not angry with me," Max said worriedly.

"Oh, she's fine. I already talked to her in the morning. In fact, she was upset and embarrassed to face you, Max. She never knew that one of the guys who tried to harass you yesterday, was her boyfriend, Logan"

"Oh! That p-prick was her boyfriend. I actually hit her b-boyfriend?" Max is surprised "She'll h-hate me now." Her brow furrows in a deep frown.

"Who's gonna hate you Max?" Both Kate and Max looks at the side seeing Dana, grinning at the girls. "Hey, girlfriends" bubbly as always, she hugs the smaller girls. 

"Hey Dana" Kate smiles at the tall brunette.

"H-Hi Dana" Max says timidly, she's don't know how to face Dana after the revelation of her boyfriend being one of the assailants and faced the wrath of both Max AND Chloe the same day.

"So, Maxi, tell me. Who's gonna hate you, little tomato" She says while ruffling Max's hair, who shrinks for a second and tries to swat Dana's hand.

"She thinks you hate here because she beat the sh- your boyfriend, Dana"

"Kate, for once. I'd love to see you complete that sentence. C'mon, please?" Dana pleads to Kate

Kate gulps and shakes her head as a no, "Please Kate," this time Max pipes in

Kate sighs and takes a deep breath holding it in, "B-beat the s... BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!"  Kate with her nose scrunch, face red and eyes glaring, almost shouts the words, which prompts some heads to turn towards their table. Kate is beet red and hides her head in her folded arms.

Max and Dana laugh loudly and doubles upholding their stomachs at Kate's expression and shouting.

"You guys are horrible," Kate says in a tiny voice and tries not to grin herself.

"We are? You just added insult to that asshole's injury" Dana grins, but frowns and looks towards Max, who in turn gulps visibly and starts fidgeting.

"And Max Caulfield, why do you think I will hate you? Because you and Chloe beat my boyfriend. Believe me, if you didn't beat him and I found out he was the harassed you, I'd have beaten him myself. And to let you both know. I already broke up with him" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Ouch!" Max says, _‘Two beat downs in one day and dumped by his girlfriend. Talk about hitting the lowest of the lows.'_

"And I will not hate you for this Max. You did me a favor, it was never meant to be together with that asshole. All he wanted was to bone me. We didn't love each other, so there's no love lost between us." She says while frowning.

The smaller girls stay silent at the taller one's revelation. Dana takes a deep breath and sighs "Anyways, tell me what's new?"  And they start talking about their day.

Max's phone starts ringing. She checks it and the ID says, Che.

She answers the phone with a smile on her face "Hey Chloe"

_‘Max, meet me at the Blackwell, parking lot in 20 minutes'_ She hearts Chloe's voice from the other side. Her voice feel's agitated?

"Chloe, what's going on?”

_‘I'll explain when I get there'_ Chloe replies.

"O-okay, I- I'll be there" and the call disconnects. Max feels uneasy listening to the brief call and the agitation in Chloe's voice.

"Everything okay Max?" Kate asks with concerns in her voice.

"It's C-Chloe, she t-told me to m-meet at the p-parking lot in t-twenty minutes. Her- Her v-voice, she sounded a-angry. S-something is w-wrong Dana, K-Kate. S-something happened. I'm… I'm s-scared" Max starts panicking and her stutter gets severe, her breathing gets ragged and she clutches her chest.

Dana quickly slides her seat close to Max and wraps her arm around her and starts rubbing her shoulder, Kate gets up and runs to get a bottle of water from the vending machine.

"Max… Max, it's alright, It's alright sweetie. Nothing happened. Everything will be fine. We'll go see Chloe together okay? Calm down and breath with me." Dana breaths in and out and urges the panicking girl to match with her breathing. Max does as Dana says but her hands start shivering. Kate comes back with the water bottle, uncorks it and pass it to Dana. Dana places the water bottle on Max's mouth who takes small sips, and tries to regulate her breathing.

Dana speak softly "Let's go to the parking lot, Max. We'll wait for Chloe there. Just keep breathing Max. Nice and slow. Yeah, sweetie?" Max only nods and gets up. Kate picks Max's messenger bag and follows the red head who's clinging to the taller girl.

\---

**Blackwell Academy Parking Lot**

Almost fifteen minutes passed since the brief call. Max's breathing has calmed down considerably, but her shivering and panic still remain, she cranks her head up every two minutes to look at her surrounding and flinches, she tries to hide in Dana's arms, afraid.

‘Chloe is going to have an earful from me. Does she not understand Max's condition? To scare her like that. How inconsiderate can she get? I don't care if she is a monster or a punk. She's going to get it' Dana fumes and seethes but also soothes the younger girl.

Suddenly she hears screeching sounds of breaks and Max jumps out of her arms. She looks up to see the blue haired punk getting out of the truck. Max flings herself on Chloe and hugging her tight.

"Chloe!! Chloe!" Max's voice hitches hugging the punk tightly as If her life depends on it. Dana melts at this sight but again fumes at the blunette, "Chloe Price, are you fucking out of your mind?" She puts her hands on her hips and glares at the punk.

"What?" Chloe looks at Dana confusingly, while hugging Max.

Dana huffs, "What? She says. What manner of call was that, do you want to hurt Max?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Dana!?" Chloe glares back at the brunette.

"Are you fucking serious? Max was scared with your brief call and almost had a panic attack. I am glad we were there. What if you called when she was alone? How thick is your skull, you punk!" Dana rage at the blunette.

Chloe's agitation instantly turns to worry "What!?", and she separates Max and cups her face in her hands "God, Max. That's hella stupid of me. I am sorry. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. But it's important." Chloe apologizes to Max.

"Che, what happened? W-what's going on?" Max asks while still holding Chloe's jacket.

"Ask him" Chloe tilts her head towards the truck.

Max looks towards the truck and sees, meekly looking down, is a boy, aged probably fourteen or fifteen, thin, almost frail, unkempt and uneven auburn hair, and a bruise on his left cheek. His eyes brimming with tear looking towards Max.

"H-hey sis" He smiles.

Max's eyes widen, and she clutches Chloe's jacket tighter. "ALVIN?!"

\---

**Max's Room**

Alvin quickly eats the biscuits Kate brought from her room. Max is sitting next to him, brushing his hair. If she'd seen him or meet him six months ago, she'd never get close to any of the Ernest family, even if he was the kindest of them all, Alvin. But to Max, in the brief two years of her life with the Ernest family, Alvin has been kind and like a kid brother to Max.

Though Chloe frowns and crosses her arm looking at Max giving attention to one of the family members of her tormentors, but she doesn't want to agitate or worry Max. She can see Max care for the young boy.

_‘He's just a boy. How could he help Max out of that place and bring her to us? Drive all the way from Seattle to here. Him? Driving? Something doesn't add up. Either the highway patrols were blind or He's lying'_

Alvin drinks from the water bottle and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. He sighs, and looks down with his hands folded together.

"Alvin, w-where have you b-been?" Max asks with a hint of worry in her voice "And how did you get this bruise"

Alvin meekly looks towards Chloe, who coughs and clears her throat, "Chloe, you did that!? Why?"

"I am sorry, Max. I even apologized to him. I just acted on instinct. But put yourself in my shoes, Max. He was at two whales asking Janice about you. I thought he was one of them, and I grabbed him and…" she looks down timid at Max's gaze, "and punched him" She winces

"Chloe, please, at least think before acting on your instincts" Max scowls at her girlfriend. "I said I am sorry Max" Chloe again says in a very timid voice.

"It's okay Max. I deserve more than just a punch" Alvin says while rubbing his sore bruise softly but winces at the touch "I told her I am Alvin Ernest, I knew you both would… hate the name. No more than I do" He looks down.

"No, Alvin, you saved m-me. I'm here b-because of you. He… he almost k-killed me if you didn't hit him back t-then" She hugs the young boy, who has tears in his eyes. If somebody asks Max whose, Alvin, she'd reply, ‘A male counterpart of Kate Marsh, a kind and gentle person'

He starts crying, "I am sorry, Max. I am so sorry. I should have helped you before all that happened. I should have done something. Anything! To get you away from my father and brothers. I am sorry Max. You were supposed to be my sister. I let them do all of those horrible things to you. I am weak. I am sorry"

Max's starts crying too, hugging the younger boy who saved her life. All the hurt she's been through, he heard them. He did not witness them but he heard her screams, her painful agonizing screams.

 Chloe frowns and her fists clenched, Dana and Kate knows the outline of what Max's been through but feign ignorance and just looks worried at the scene.

Max looks at Dana and Kate, through her tears and her look at the two persons who are already dear to her apart from Chloe for whom she exists. She looks at them, she sees the taller girl, who already shown her enough care and love like a sister, and the blonde, who's like a kind and dear friend who helped her during her nightmare and took care of her. Her lips trembled and she bowls. After almost 6 months freed from her confinement, she thought it would be easy at least bearable to speak about her torments, but it was not. Chloe gets off the desk and sits next to Max and holds the crying girl. Max's head starts to hurt and she feels faint and darkness engulfs her.

\---

**Somewhere**

Max opens her eyes to only see darkness.

_‘Where am I?'_ She thinks

_‘My sweet home Max'_ She hears her own voice but a bit meaner

_‘What do you mean your home. I can't see anything'_ Max pricks her ears to identify where the voice came from, but can't make any of it.

_‘Because you are looking at it the wrong way. You created this place. You can bring light and shape to this place'_ the mean voice replies

_‘How? I don't know how to?'_ Max tilts her head to look around and focuses her eyes? She can't feel her eyes either

_‘Ugh! Fine, I'll help you this time. And I said to stop calling me a voice, this voice, that voice. My name is Maxine'_ Maxine looks towards nothingness and scowls and suddenly everything brightens.

Max looks at her surrounding, she knows this place. She has seen it many times. Even came here with Chloe recently. The lighthouse. This is where she always escaped to during her torments looking at Chloe, at her smiling face, long blonde hair. She has seen the sea so many time and even felt the breeze.

_‘Yeah because I always took your place and brought you here, so you would stay sane'_

Max turns around and her eyes widen, she feels like she's looking at a mirror. Same clothes, same hair, same freckles but the eyes, her eyes are sharper, meaner, stronger.

_‘Yep, that too because I told you I am stronger than you Max'_

_‘Would you stop reading my mind? Uh? Wait, that came wrong.'_ Max says meekly

Maxine _laughs ‘My Dog! That was lame Max. We are in your mind right now. Your safe haven. One that you left me into. Bored, with nothing to do but look at the sea.'_

_‘So why did you bring me here?'_ Max asks her counterpart.

_‘You tell me, I was just enjoying all the mushy drama you were playing, then it all went dark and you just popped in.'_ Maxine says with a light reprimanding tone.

_‘I don't know, my head started to hurt and I just blacked out'_ Max replies nervously. Hearing Maxine's voice was different but seeing her is strange. Very, very strange.

_‘Hey I am you, you're hella stupid to feel strange of yourself. You are destroying my credibility. I want people to like me too'_

_‘People? What people?'_ Max asks confusingly.

_‘Oh, never mind that. So, tell me, why didn't you tell Kate and Dana about your time in that shit of a place'_ Maxine asks while crossing her arms.

_‘I don't know, I am not ready yet. I am afraid… I hate to relive those moments. Maxine, you know that since you are me.'_

_‘Max'_ for the first time, Maxine's voice is softer _‘I told you to rely on me. I told you, you made me. I am you, but stronger. I bear all those torments in your place. I can take anything'_

_‘But I have the memories, I still felt them. I don't know why or how I created you but I am glad, you said you helped me through our hell. But I still felt everything Maxine. I cannot live through that again'_

Maxine smiles at Max _‘Max, I can help you. I want you to rely on me. Don't block me here. I can see everything, Max.'_ Her mirth again changes into a scowl _‘Do you have any idea how it feels to be confined in a place which feels like an eternity? It's almost been six months I have been sitting here. Waiting for you to remember me. But you forgot me, as soon as you got out of that hellhole, you left me here to rot. Here where I can only sit and wait and do nothing. It's thanks to Logan and Zachery that you finally remembered me. But don't get me wrong… I still want to get my physical hands on them and twist their neck,'_

Max chuckles and Maxine looks at her original confusingly, _‘Oh sorry, it's funny, you are me but you just sound like Chloe'_

Maxine grins, but her face turns solemn _‘Max, you know I love Chloe. WE love Chloe'_

Max feels a ping of jealousy in her heart _‘Okay, it's really strange. I am feeling jealous of my own self. I know Maxine, I understand now, you are me. But it's not fair.'_

_‘FAIR? Fair you say?'_ Maxine seethes _‘Is it fair that you created me and threw me to those bastards, who kept ravaging our body and I kept you safe, is it fair that I had to stay here in the darkness to feel nothing, see nothing, no sounds. Only Uncertainty, when will I die, what will happen if you never remember me. Even though I am your creation, but Max, I felt like dying every single moment here. Alone. How is it fair for me?'_ Maxine's steely eye goes soft and dejected and tears brims in them.

It's like a serene scene. A projection, a figment created by a broken mind, having emotions separate to the original. Slowly, both minds feeling differently. Max feels her heart clench even though looking at her own reflection solemn and dejected.

_‘Maxine, you got me wrong'_ Max says softly. Through her brimming eyes, Maxine looks at her original. _‘I said it's not fair but I meant it for Chloe.'_

_‘For Chloe? How?'_ Maxine asks

‘ _Think about it, we are similar yet separate, we think, act, do things differently. You are stronger, initiative, I… I am weak, I know I am weak. I tried to run away. I didn't realize back then but you stopped me doing from really hurting us or made a stupid mistake of hurting Chloe'_ Max pauses and look at her reflection, still looking at her back with a frown. She continues _‘But Chloe is smart, she will know we are different. But she's stupid also, she'll think I've gone mad by starting to act differently, hurt my head or something. And it'll worry her to death.  So, it's not fair to switch like this. To use her for our own needs. She has sacrificed so much for us. You are right. We love her'_

Maxine sighs, _‘So what do you suggest, I am to stay here forever? Just sit here do nothing, and only help you when you selfishly need me?'_

_‘No, no! Not that, we love Chloe but Chloe loves Max. Max, Maxine, we are both ones. But she should know. I know it's going to be hard, really hard. She either think I am gone mad or make a joke out of it. But I will try. Give me some time. I will tell her about us. Let her decide Maxine. If you know Chloe, you know what she will decide. Will you trust me? And Chloe?'_   Max says in a soft voice.

_‘What if she decides not to know me? What if you decide not to? I don't like it here Max. It's lonely here. I want to feel her too, not just through you'_ Maxine says. Her steely eyes are long gone, replaced with somber ones.

_‘I will not decide anything Maxine, It's all up to Chloe. Will you trust me?'_ She asks again.

_‘Okay'_ Maxine says, but her eyes turn steely again _‘But if you are playing fiddle with me, remember I will find a way and I will force you to switch'_

_‘If you really are me, you know I won't and I know you won't either. Since I am you too. But let's say she agrees, how can we switch or switch back'_ Max asks with a frown.

_‘I don't know Max, I cannot on my own. But, I think you can. We will find out together. Now go, they are getting worried'_

_‘How long have I been out?'_   Max asks

_‘Dunnoe, the concept of time does not work here Max. Probably, minutes, hours, days, or even years who knows'_ Seeing the color faded from Max's face upon hearing this _‘I am fucking with you, it'll probably be few minutes. As long as you've stayed here. Now go, I am tired, I'll sleep. And wait for your answer'_

_‘Okay, but how can I go back? And How should I contact you?'_ Max asks,

_‘For going back, you will do fine... you are already feeling sleepy. And contacting me. I am you, dumbass, just think about it. I'll talk to you. Now shoo'_

And Max feels drowsy, her eyes feels heavy and begins to close, and its darkness again.

\---

"….x? Ma… Max?! Wake up Max!?" Max feels a hand slapping softly at her cheek, she groans and tries to swipe the hand away.

"…hank…od.. Max.. you …re awa…e!"

"Chloe?" Max groans again and tries to get up. The hurt in her head was gone and she feels calm but sleepy.

"I am here babe, I am here." Chloe holds her should as Max gets ups.

Max eyes are still heavy and feel like lead, "Wha.. What happened? W-where am I?" She asks blearily,

Chloe replies "In your room, you passed out, holding your head. We tried to wake you up. But you were not responding" Max could feel the worry in Chloe's voice. She clenches her eyes and tries to open slowly. Blur, she closes them again and opens after a few seconds, focusing, focusing.

She sees Chloe' sitting in front of her, her eyes full of worry, and tears and her nose red. _‘How long have I been out?'_

"Che, how long have I been out?" She asks groggily,

"Ten? Ten minutes I guess" Chloe says, her voice is still thick. _‘Yeah, I passed out while crying. Alvin was here, Kate and Dana too. I almost told them everything. Oh yeah, where are they?'_

Max looks around her She sees Kate, Dana and Alvin standing around her, worry in their eyes too.  Max sits straight

"Ugh, it's becoming a recurring scene now. Don't they know the ratings will drop?" Max says to herself.

"What?" Chloe looks at her confusingly.

"Oh, nothing Che" Max smiles. Her eyes are focused now _, ‘Ten minutes of heart to the heart within my own mind with my own created twin, way to go creative Max, you are gonna be known throughout the history as the looniest person ever lived.'_

"Sis, you alright?" Alvin asks with worry in his voice, _‘Oh sweet Alvin. Alvin and Kate, I'll die with diabetes. Worth it!'_

"I am f-fine Alvin. Kate, D-Dana" Max looks around her beloved friends.

"Max, if I get gray hair before bearing two children, you will be responsible for that. I am not made for this shit" Dana jokes.

"Sorry," Max rubs her neck nervously.

"Don't be Max. I am glad you are okay Max. We were so worried" Kate beams at Max.

"O-okay, guys, If I g-get this m-uch gushing love for just t-ten minutes. I think I'll sleep maybe f-for an hour more?" Max

"Try and I'll hella make sure to throw you in a bathtub full of ice chilled water" Chloe chides her

"Okay Okay, I am joking!" Max raises her hands in defense.

"Anyways, Alvin, tell me w-where have you been these past m-months. You never contacted me, o-or met Chloe. Why?"

Alvin looks at Chloe and other and then down meekly, probably his way of saying I am afraid,

Max smiles at him "Alvin, it's okay, Chloe is nice, s-she won't hurt you. K-Kate and Dana are also friends."

He twines his fingers and looks at them "I... uh… I was with somebody. She is looking for Bill and… some other people…" He lifts his head up and looks at Max.

"Who were you with Alvin? And Who's Looking for him?" Max asks him.

"Me" They hear a voice right by the door. Max's head turns towards the door, along with everyone else. Standing there, a beautiful girl smiling, with long golden hair, wearing a red checkered flannel over a white under the top and ripped jeans. A single feather earring on her right ear. Her beauty is mesmerizing. She emits an enigmatic and captivating aura.

"W-who are you?" Max asks

"Rachel… Rachel Amber" She smiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah. Back with a chapter again.
> 
> I guess nothing needs to explain in this chapter except a few points. Reveals, Reveals and more spoiler-filled reveals. ~sigh~ Did I over do it? Nah! We've just started. 
> 
> So yeah, Rachel. The pivotal character of the whole LiS universe. Did you guys never felt her absence? We were all so engrossed in our pricefield shenanigans and Max's past. We never talked about her. In my AU, she never came to Arcadia bay from California, so she never met Chloe or become a victim of Nathan or Jefferson. But she's a force. She will be enigmatic, and pivotal.
> 
> And my friends who are concerned with Maxine, It's maybe or may not be evil but she's a projection of Max's own uncertainty. Please bear with me. She's also a staple character in my story. 
> 
> Lastly. Lack of Pricefield? Trust me, you sail the ship too hard and it crashes and sinks. Let them mellow down the sail a bit.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please review and share your thoughts and input.


	15. Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has graphic depictions of blood and violence, and heavy implications of subjects not everyone feels to stomach.

**Max’s Room**

“Rachel… Rachel Amber” Rachel smiles at the occupants of the room, she scans through the room and her eyes stops at Kate. Her smile wanes and sharp eyes soften, almost solemn and sad. As if remembering something she lost, but it vanishes as quickly as it appeared and she looks towards Max and smiles again “Nice to finally meet you, Max. Do you mind if I come in?” She says while leaning by the door.

“Yeah, we do mind” Chloe crosses her arms and glares at the blonde, “First, who the fuck is you? Second, how do you know Max?”

“I just told you, name’s Rachel” She replies to the punk while still sporting the same smile.

“I know that, but that’s a name only. Who actually are you? What are you doing here?”  Chloe uncrosses her arms and straightens up, still glaring at the feathered ear blonde.

“Chloe, it’s okay,” Max says to her girlfriend, who opens her mouth to protest but Max raises her hand to stop her from talking “Rachel, r-right? Please come in”

Rachel grins and enters, closing the door behind her. She looks around a place to sit in. Max seeing this apologizes “Sorry, j-just a bit crowded. My room is a good sitcom s-set lately. Thanks to me.”

“Naw, it’s alright!” She moves towards the couch, “Scooch, Al.” she says to Alvin who quickly shifts closer to Kate with a blush.

“So, shoot. The fuck you want from Max and why are you looking for those sons of bitches?” Chloe clenches her fists when she thinks about Max’s tormentors.

“Ooh, feisty and impatient, I like that” She smirks at Chloe.

Chloe’s nostril flares and she moves towards the seated blonde, “Listen here you bitch. If you have anything to do with those bastards and are here to hurt Max. I’ll wring the life out of you.”

Rachel, also having enough of Chloe’s threat and attitude, gets up and gets on her face “See girlie, I’m a friendly here. But if you really wanna push my buttons, then let’s stop pretending to be friends, and get on with it.”

“Enough!” Dana shouts now “Chloe, didn’t Max said to tone it down?” she chides Chloe, who huffs and returns back to her place crossing her hands and still scowling at the intruder.

“And you too Rachel. Please sit and tell us why are you here?” Kate frowns at Rachel.

“A’ight.” Rachel plops on the couch with a smirk on her face. “So, Max I know indirectly. You are?”

“Dana, Max friend and dorm mate.”

“Kate, same as Dana, Max’s friend and classmate” Rachel eyes, again stop at Kate, again with the sad and solemn look.

“Nice to meet ya. And the blue one is Chloe. I guess,” She smirks smugly, earning another glare from the punk.

Max sighs, “Rachel, h-how do you know me? And them?”

Her smirk wanes and a replaces with a frown, leans in “It’s a long story, Max. you up to hear it now? Let’s just say, am a friendly and want to help you.” She grins again but it’s not an honest grin. It’s a mask to hide something. Even Max knows it. She has seen this sort of grin many times.

“Why would you want to help m-me? What have you against t-them?” Max looks towards the blonde intruder suspiciously and asks her with a frown.

“Because…” Rachel sighs and rubs her hands on her face, all of a sudden, her face looks tired, worn out as if been in a long fight and on the verge to give up. “Because… they took someone very dear from me” her eyes get misty, solemn, defeated, but she quickly shakes her head and takes a deep breath and her face shifts to another expression which sends a shiver through everyone’s spine who are present in the room except for Chloe. She’s not easily flinched by such threatening gazes.

Rachel leans in, rests her arms on her knees and clasps her hands together, she clenches them so hard that her hands start turning white, and the corner of her upper lip start twitching “And I am going to find each and every one of them, who took her away from me and I will kill them” her voice threatening, and low. This time even Chloe’s fingers twitch and she clenches her fist to hide any visible shiver.

Max's face softens upon hearing this, “I am s-sorry to hear about your loss, Rachel. But what does it ha-have to do with m-me?” she asks intuitively.

“Like I said, it’s a long story, it’s gonna take some time” She looks towards Kate, her eyes flash again for an instant but before anyone could notice, “Can we get coffee and snacks or something? I’m starving.” Kate nods and gets up to walks towards the door.

“I’ll go with you,” Alvin says shyly, Kate smiles at the younger boy, which makes him blush

Rachel raises an eyebrow and smirks at Alvin “Oooh, trying to woo the sweet one, aren’t you Alvin” She grins toothily, which makes Kate blush too this time.

“I-it’s not like that, I j-just want to help” Alvin tries to defend himself meekly.

“Chill kiddo, joking with ya. Off ya go, I’ll keel if I don’t get my munchies” Rachel playfully waves at them to leave.

“So, where do I begin?” She plays with her feathered earring again, while thinking as if considering options. I know just dropped in with a bomb so lemme ease things out. Let me tell you about myself first” Rachel says.

“We are not interested in your bullshit. You hella tell us about those sons of bitches or get the fuck out.” Chloe glares at the playful blonde.

“you sure are impatient, girlie” Rachel ignoring her glaring, smirks back at Chloe.

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Chloe grits her teeth and stands tall. Her body itches to jump on the intruding blonde.

“Chill the fuck out, will ya Blue?” Rachel waves lazily. But she’s having fun poking at the blunette

Kate returns with coffee with Alvin holding some boxes of snacks in tow.

“Thanks, Shelly” Rachel grins but her mirth quickly dies and she corrects herself “I mean, Kate” She averts her eyes quickly from the radiant Christian girl.

She holds the mug in one hand and takes a sip, quickly singles out and picks up an overly sweet looking cinnamon roll, which probably Kate bought, and plops it in her mouth.

“Mmmhh!! This is tasty, Kate,” She grins at the Christian girl, who smiles back albeit awkwardly.

Rachel quickly chugs down the hot coffee and groans a bit as her throat burns.

“So, here goes,”

* * *

Rachel remembers meeting Michelle for the first time in the orphanage for unfortunate children.

Rachel was also a resident of the same orphanage, an unwilling child, another sin of the world, and treated as such. Even in the supposed care in the foster home, she has seen everything that is inhuman in the world from a small age, which made her rebellious and a black sheep of the orphanage. One who would not be afraid to fight for herself or people she cared about.

The society hides the dark side of the orphanages, but she has seen it all. The reprimanding gazes of their caretakers, the lustful eyes of the patrons, like packs of hyenas sneering, drooling over innocent lambs. What can an innocent lamb do?

She remembers meeting Michelle, a scared little girl maybe eleven at that time. Innocent round hazel eyes, scared and distraught. Beautiful long dirty blonde hair down below her shoulders, wearing a white cotton one piece. She heard her mother died during childbirth. Her father passed away recently and left the little girl to fend for herself. An easy prey for the hyenas.

So, the black sheep took it upon herself to protect the lost lamb, she took a liking of her, her beautiful innocent hazel eyes, completely opposite of her own calculating and sharp ones, captivated the black sheep and they became quick friends.

Life went on for them, Rachel became more rebellious, unpredictable, a party-lover, an enigmatic entity, she could easily make friends, and could easily break her adversaries. People loved her and hated her equally. But she was untouchable. Her only kryptonite being the church girl, Michelle, who became a devout part of the church. Religious, pure and innocent. Little she knew, that Rachel kept her safe at every turn when a lustful hyena tried to prey on her.

It happened one day when she saw the distraught and crying Michelle sitting on the bench holding her bruised cheek. Rachel asked her about it, and the girl cried harder. The black sheep found out that one of the so-called man of God, a false patron called for her to help on something. But it was a ruse to get the innocent blonde to seclusion and force on her. Somehow, Michelle fought her way and left with only a bruise on her cheek.

The anger boiled in the black sheep’s stomach, never a soul before, saw her be so violent, so full of rage, that day was like a living hell for the pervert. He saw hell and he barely made it back when Rachel was done with him.

Rachel always felt something more for the church girl, more than a friend would feel. But she was afraid to force her feelings on Michelle. How could she? Rachel was a maniac, a free wind, while Michelle was reserved, pure, and innocent with a beautiful smile.

That day, in a fit of rage and uncertainty and fear of losing Michelle, Rachel expressed everything to the innocent blonde. Her feelings, her love for the church girl. To her surprise, the innocent blonde also had feelings for Rachel, she had them since the day Rachel took care of her. Her feelings grew as time passed and it bloomed into a romantic one but she was afraid, of the church’s teachings, of her own uncertainty, of her sexual preference and of losing Rachel’s trust.

As if God was in a good mood for the two girls and decided to give them hope in each other’s existence. That day, they shared their first kiss. That day their made their first promise to love each other and never to be separated. That day the church kicked them out and shunned them. But they didn’t care.

Michelle still willingly went on with her church duties. Rachel, on the other hand, was still free, but no more a black sheep. She tried in modeling, despite being a beautiful face and stellar looks, her height was singled out and she never made it. So, she went on with odd jobs to support herself and her girlfriend.

* * *

**Long Beach, California August 2011,**

“I’ll be fine, Rach. It’s just a charity exhibition from the church. I’ll be back in few days.” Michelle says while resting her chin on her girlfriend’s bare chest and running her fingers on the soft, glowing skin.

Rachel combs her girlfriend’s dirty blonde locks “But, Shelly, you know how these church people treat you. You know that I am worried. They never liked me in the first place and since we’ve been together, they are even treating you like shit. All because you are stuck with a good for nothing failed model like me.”

“I don’t care about that. I am with you and my life is blessed! I love you Rachel” Michelle shifts closer to Rachel’s face and plants her lips on hers, which the mesmerizing blonde returns with equal passion.

The break the kiss and Michelle grins “And, don’t dis my property” She pinches softly on one of her girlfriend prim mounds, which earns her a moan but also a mock slap on the back of her head.

“Ouch! Quit it!” Rachel chides her girlfriend playfully.

“And just a few minutes ago, you were begging for it.” Shelly teases her frowning girlfriend.

A blush creeps on Rachel’s face but with one eyebrow raised she smirks, “Oho? Aren’t you a bold one, church girl. Don’t forget it’s me, who trained your sexy ass. I am the master here. Just a few months ago, you were a baby.”

This time, it’s Michelle’s turn to turn red “Don’t call me church girl. And I can be bold when I want to. Like this” Her hand creeps down between Rachel’s leg, rewarding her a squirming moan from the bigger blonde.

Rachel licks her lips, sighing softly “Mmhh… you are on...” she smirks through her squirming body.

Next moments are for them only, sighs, moans, hisses, giggles, and bodies twined and squirming together.

“I love you Shelly” “Me too Rach”

* * *

 

**Long Beach, California, September 2011**

“Please call me back if you find anything. Thanks” Rachel disconnects the phone. She sighs and sits on the couch. ‘Where are you, Shelly?’

Michelle went on a church ordained charity exhibition. But during the exhibition, she just vanished. No one saw her leave; her things were still with her friends. They searched for her throughout the day. Nothing. Cops got involved, the missing person filed, a few days of search and questions, but nothing.

Rachel searched through the whole city, went to the church only to be dragged out and threatened to be apprehended to cops if she again steps in the church. She went to the cops only to be told that the traces are cold and they will let her know if they find anything.

* * *

 

**Long Beach, California, January 2012**

Her world comes crashing down.

* * *

**Long Beach, California, March 2013**

Rachel snaps out of her sleep, groggy daze, _‘Fucking hell, can’t fucking have a single good sleep! Sorry Babe, I’ll see you later. I’ve got work to do’_ Rachel checks her _watch ‘01:57 am, about time. So, let’s get to business’_. She picks up the knife from her side with her gloved hands and off the chair, drags the chair with her and walks towards her prey.

She places the chair in front of her prey and sits and grins at the person tied to the other chair, his wrists are tied with the arms, and legs together with the chairs. The only piece cloth covering his body is an underwear already soiled with his piss. Large sheets of plastic sheets are spread on the floor.

“Evening Jacob. Ugh! You reek man!” She scrunches her nose “Fucking hell! What are you, Two? Use the bathroom at least. It’s just there” She raises her hand to show him the restroom door, “Oh wait! I forgot you are tied to this chair. Poor you, you should have told me.” She taunts and mocks her prey.

“So, how are you doing? You remember everything now?”

“MMH!!! MMHHRPPHH!!!” the grotesquely fat man tries to scream through the ball gag strapped to his mouth, draped in saliva, mucus, and blood. His right eye is swollen and purple, a gash right above the broken nose bridge.

“Now, now, no need to be uncivil, Jacob. We’ve known each other from the orphanage, you were always after my ass…no? You see, I tried to be nice to you, but if you only babble and spew bullshit at me, I get cranky. I warn you, you will not like me cranky” She grins at the fat bastard.

“Now, tell me, buddy, for old time’s sake. You really made me work too hard. You always called me lazy, remember?”

She’s been looking for clues for more than a year to find anything. Finally, through a tipper, she found out something, a small glimmer of hope. The car they used to lift Shelly, belongs to this prick Jacob, who worked in the orphanage as the caretaker. He was a sick bastard always lusting after young lost lambs and felt the wrath of young Rachel more than once. He frequents in a shady bar and gets his ass drunk, easy to catch off guard.

Rachel stalked him for days, to find the right time. And she did, He went to the bar last night, got drunk as usual and came out the back door to take a piss on the back alley. Rachel waited for him. A jolt of stun gun later. He was down. Though she had to break her back to drag him all the way to her car. So much a girl can do.

“Now, I am going to remove your gag and you will be a nice boy and tell me everything. You don’t want Big Sister Rachel to be angry again, would you?” she mockingly chides him,

“MMRRGGHH!” Jacob only groans.

She goes around and unclasps the ball gag, Jacob groans and coughs “Y-you bish, you will not ge’ away wid dis, you bi-” His words are interrupted as Rachel puts the sharp knife on his throat and puts her index finger on her lips “Sssshhhh… only answers, not another word” She seethes at the tied fat man.

“W-wha’ do you wad from meh?” He speaks through his painfully broken nose. For a big man, he sure has fear in his eyes.

She drags her chair closer to Jacob and sits in front of him, face close in a low voice “I have questions, which you are going to answer. And I’ll ask each question twice only. If you answer honestly. I might let you go. But if I find out that you are lying to me. You will beg for death to come and get you, but check this out, Death is my bitch tonight. Got it fat man?” She waves the razor-sharp knife in front of him.

Jacobs gulps loudly and nods his head frantically, he has known Rachel since she was a child and one thing he knows very well, Rachel don’t mince words. She does what she says and she does it very well.

“Now, tell me, how many are you?” She asks looking straight in his eyes

“W-wad?” Jacob tries to feign at the question.

Rachel grins at him, but quickly grits her teeth and plunges the knife in his tied hand and twists it a little. “GAAAAHHH!!! AAHH!!!” Jacob screams in pain.

“HOW MANY!” Rachel growls

“SEBEN! AAAH!! SE-SEVEN!” Jacob screams his first answer

Rachel pulls out the knife swiftly, Jacob screams again.

“What did you do to her!?” She asks again, in same growling manner.

“I don’ k-now, two ob us, hiks, two of us juz lift her up and delivered to somewhere else. I didn’t do anything. I s-swear. I just d-delivered the package.”

“Package…” She smacks a punch square on his face with her gloved fists, “Her name was Michelle! You, sick bastard. She was a human being. A seventeen-year-old girl!” She punches him again. Jacob coughs and wheezes.

Rachel breathes deeply and sits again on the chair, rests her elbows on her thighs, and glares at the wheezing man.

“Names”

“I, I can’t…*cough* they’ll kill me” Jacob shivers.

“I will kill you before them if you don’t tell me. And trust me, I will kill you slowly, really, really slowly” Her voice is serious and full of venom, not the chirping taunting one she had before “So, Names and, where are they?” she repeats but Jacob stays silent.

Rachel sighs and brings the knife to plunge it again. Jacob quickly squeals “I’ll tell you, I tell you, I’ll give the names”

“Now,” She says flatly.

“We are three here in Long Beach, Mason, Jorge, and m-me. I and Jorge picked up and delivered her to Mason, w-who took her somewhere else.”

“Where?” Rachel asks again,

“S-Seattle” He stutters

“To who?”

“No way I am telling you this, He will kill me. He’s not like us. He’s a dem- GRAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAH!! AAAHHH!!!.” Jacob screams as he feels the knife’s sharp edges tearing through his flesh. Rachel twists the knife harder this time.

“BILLLLLL!!!! BILL ERNEST!!! GAAAH!!!! HE TOOK HER TO HIM!! AAAH!!!’ He screams.

“WHERE IS HE NOW!” she roars at him

“S-SEATTLE!! SEATTLE!! H-HE GOT A NEW GIRL! GRUAAAHH!!!” He screams. Rachel leaves the knife plunged in his thigh and drops on the chair.

“Another one? Why? What do you do with the girls? Answer me now!” She looks at him with her steely eyes.

“I-I don’t know, *guh!*Ack* He’s a sick perverted bastard, sicker t-than anyone I’ve ever heard. M-mason knows him, he met him, he says that he has a fetish for young girls, u-underage. He t-tortures them and b-break them to b-become his slaves. He’s a sadist. Mason, took your girl to him. Urgh!” Jacob grits his teeth.

“What about the others? You said you are seven. With this bastard, Bill makes you Four” She asks with her arms crossed on her chest.

“Two are his s-sons, Daryl and Matt. I don’t know the t-third person. Only Bill knows.”

“Where can I find Mason and Jorge”

“Mason, f-frequent LB’s club every night. Jorge will be at PCH, p-pimping”

“Is that all?” Rachel asks, her voice is now flat, cold.

“Y-yes” He nods through his gritted teeth “What are you g-going to do now?”

“Shut your mouth, I am going to pull out the knife” she warns him but doesn’t wait for him and plunges the knife out

“GRRGHH!!” Jacob grits his teeth, to bear the pain.

“You see Jacob, there is a problem” Her cold, calculative hazel eyes have no emotions in them, they are dark, void. Her voice shows nothing but a chilling hate for the man in front of her, “The one you took from me was everything to me, she was my angel. And you sick perverted bastards took her from me, you ravaged her body, brutalized her and left her to rot in a ditch with her body pumped full of drugs and wrists cut. Either you, sick fucks killed her or she killed herself to get away from you, fucking sons of bitches! And I AM GOING TO KILL EACH AND EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU! AND I WILL KILL MYSELF, GO TO HELL AND I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN! I WILL FUCKING BECOME THE BITCH OF SATAN TO KEEP KILLING YOU ALL!” and she plunges the knife to his throat.

Jacob falls on his back along with the chair and began gurgling, choking on his own blood. After a few minutes of thrashing and making grotesque sounds from his punctured throat, his body goes limp, void of life. His blood is sprayed all over the plastic sheets.

Rachel just sits on the chair, watching the lifeless body, her eyes show no sympathy for the dead lump of meat. Her head is spinning, calculating, reliving her own nightmare.

So, it was not just a man or two. But seven! Seven men who took her angel from her. Raped her, tortured her for their fetish. Her half rotten body was found months later after her disappearance. In a haphazard dug shallow grave, washed by the rain and was found by a hiker. The police took the body for autopsy and found traces of drugs, needle marks and bruises all over her body and her slit wrist.

Rachel clearly remembers the day, she was informed that they found her angel, she prayed that she would be safe, but what she found out was just a rotting body, cold, and tortured. Rachel didn’t cry that day, she didn’t scream, or wailed, or howled in grief. She just vomited, she vomited what little she ate that day. Tears never came to her. Her heart ached, but she never cried.

She gets out of there and sits in her car, she knows where she needs to go, but her hands are trembling and her breath is heavy. The answers she’s been searching for more than a year is finally revealed to her… She slams her palm on the steering wheel, once, twice, and she finally screams. She screams her heart out. Tears form in her eyes but she quickly wipes them. Her eyes again turn steely, sharp and full of void hate _‘No, not yet, I will not break down, I will not give up. Another poor girl is with that sick bastard. He will not get away with this. I couldn’t save my angel but I will save this girl. That bastard is going down. I am coming for you. You, sick fuck!’_

* * *

**Max’s Room**

The room is silent, Dana sitting on Max’s desk chair, clutching the sides of the chair. Alvin’s face smeared with tears and shame to belong to such a degenerate family, and in his veins, is the blood of a monster.

Chloe is hugging the distraught and crying Max. Her eyes are bloodshot, she herself trying to control her emotions. Her rage has boiled beyond the point of erupting. Max is safe, here, alive. Trying to live her lost time. This girl saved her but her own angel is dead. Killed by those bastards. Thinking about this, Chloe hugs Max tighter.

Rachel’s face looks worn out, despondent and dejected, her eyes are brimming with tears but she’s not crying, her face is solemn. She just keeps looking at nothingness in front of her. Her hands' clenches and search for the loss she wants to hug.

Kate, the ever graceful and beautiful Kate, sees the struggle of the blonde girl, gets up quietly and sits next to her. Rachel turns her head towards Kate, her eyes gleam in longing. Kate understands now why she Rachel looked at her like this even since she entered this room. She was looking at her Michelle, a girl very much similar to Kate, yet now so far away that Rachel cannot reach her.

Kate says nothing and only smiles sadly at the broken and despaired blonde, and wraps her arms around her, hugging the blonde. Rachel’s lips tremble for the first time with the Christian’s girls gesture, and she takes out a shuddery breath, and she hugs back the Christian girl and she wails. Her sobbing is so full of despair and defeat, that, Dana, who was always the strongest to control her emotions and console the other girls, her lips quiver and her tears fall as she weeps for the blonde too.

“Kate, they took her away from me. They took my angel. They brutalized her, tortured her, killed her and put her in a grave” Rachel cries, “She was innocent, beautiful, she was so pure. She never hurt a soul. Always kind to everybody, even those who despised her, so forgiving. Those sick fucks killed such a kind soul” She hugs Kate tighter as if to find solace in the Christian girl, a kindred soul similar to her Michelle.

“I loved her so much. She was everything to me. I was an unwanted child, nobody wanted me, the orphanage hated me because I always fought them for my own safety. I was alone for years, Kate. But she gave me a life, she gave me a purpose, she gave me her love. And they took that away from me” Rachel never cried this hard for more than a year. She had nobody to cry to, she was all alone, fighting for her lost love. But Kate’s kind gesture has broken her hardened shell, and she cries, she weeps and wails. Never letting go of the Christian girl.

“Rachel, we will help you against them. Me, Dana, Chloe, and Max. We all will help you. Those vile monsters will never prey on another girl again. They will rot in hell” Kate says finally releasing the older blonde from the hug and smiling, “You don’t have to fight alone anymore. Max is my friend, she doesn’t have to tell us but we are not blind to see and feel what she’s been through, and we will fight for her too.”

Max lifts her head and looks at Kate, “Yes Max, we’ve seen those scars on your arms, and your breakdowns, about this Bill. Whoever the… the fuck he is!” Dana chuckles through her tears, and Chloe snorts a laugh. Kate turns red in embarrassment, she is not accustomed to profanity, but she is angry “Max, we love you. You are our friend. you are a victim, so please don’t think bad of any of us. We will not hate you for what you had not control or help of getting away from. So please Max, we all want you to rely on us. Rely on Chloe, on Dana, on me, on Rachel. She helped you out of that place and she’s here to help you again” She squeezes Rachel’s hand “She is here to avenge you and Michelle. She will be our Lord’s retribution on those vile monsters.”

Her face radiates a beautiful smile, “Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. Matthew 11:28. This is my favorite passage from the Bible, Max. Our burdens are not always our own to shoulder. Lord sends us people on his behalf to help us. So, we are here to help you. Let us shoulder your burdens”

Max’s lips tremble again, her already wet and red eyes gets watery again. She jumps off the bed and hugs Kate, who smiles like a bright sun and hugs her back. _‘Kate is so wonderful, she’s trying to help me and Rachel. Should I really open up to them? She said she will not be disgusted with me. She already knows. She has seen my scars. Dana too. Why should I not rely on them? They are my friends. Chloe loves me, she knows about me. Why should I keep torturing myself? Why should I give Bill the pleasure of torturing my thoughts?’_

 _‘See Max, finally, you are thinking clearly, bless you, Kate, for knocking on the thick skull of this dolt’_ Maxine pipes in.

 _‘You couldn’t resist jumping in my thoughts.’_ Max frowns internally.

 _‘You idiot, I am you, I live in where you process your thoughts. I know everything. Now be brave and tell them everything. If you cannot, you know switch with me, right?’_ Maxine suggests

 _‘Yes, but I will be fine. It’s Kate and Dana, I am not sure about anyone else. I will try’_ Max answers

Rachel wipes her eyes and looks towards Kate, and smiles, _‘Shelly, she’s just like you, Kind, pure and stronger than any of us. She just doesn’t realize it. But Max, I have to break this to her. I am not sure how she will react. But it has to be now. Before it’s too late and I cannot do anything later’_

Rachel takes a deep breath “Max…”

Max leaves Kate’s arms and looks towards Rachel with inquiring eyes,

“Max, I know you’ve been through so much. I wish all of this was over, but I hate to tell you this…” She pauses and gauges Max’s changing expression from mirthful to worrying, she sighs, “Bill is here, hiding in Arcadia Bay, probably meeting with the seventh bastard and…” her eyes turn steely “I think he’s after you…”

Max’s eyes can’t go any wider, hearing Bill’s name sends a shiver through her spine, but him being in Arcadia Bay, so close. Her heart rate increases and her hands start sweating. Her breathing gets faster, heaving, heavy. She tries to fling her arm to grab anything for support but her rapidly darkening vision makes her lose her footing and she almost falls down if both Chloe and Kate didn’t catch her in time.

 _‘Max, I will make you squeal, like a pathetic bitch you are’_ Bill gloats as he drags Max by her hair towards the dreaded table.

“N-no” Max tries to speak but her voice is broken between her heaving

 _‘See, this happens when you don’t listen to me’_ Bill gets back and zips his fly close _‘Think before you talk back to me. I will not be considerate next time, you whore’_

“No, I will n-not l-listen to y-you! I a-am not your w-whore!” Max’s replies to no one

Chloe calls for her, her eyes full of worry, almost panicked “Max, no one’s here. You are fine. You are not alone. No one will hurt you. Max!”

 _‘You whore, Did I not tell you not to talk back to me. I told you I won’t be considerate next time. I will make you beg for death, but you will not die, I won’t kill you, Max. Boys, do whatever you want with her, just don’t kill her’_ Matt and Daryl grin at Max, the same sadistic grin akin to their monster of a father.

“Please n-no, I a-am sorry, I w-won’t say anything, please don’t hurt me. No!! no, don’t do this. NO! NO!!!!” Max yells one more time before darkness engulfs her.

* * *

She opens her eyes slowly; her body feels heavier than usual. She can hear voices, calling for her, shaking her body slowly. 

She opens her eyes, but her eyes stings, she hisses, and close them. She opens them again slowly this time, focusing, “urrgh…” she groans

“Max, Max! She’s up! Max, Thank God!” someone says “If you pass out one more time, it’ll be a world record” she jokes albeit, nervously “Where?”

“In your room, you just collapsed and lost consciousness,” says another voice _‘I know this voice, yes, Chloe. My Chloe’_ She tries to get up, but her body feels heavy. She grits through every ounce of her power and pushes herself up. Her head feels wobbly and dizzy. She shakes her head to clear it.

Finally, light returns to her eyes and she can focus without the stinging feeling.

“Max, you okay? Chloe asks her, looking worriedly at her

Her heart skips, she jumps and plants her lips on Chloe’s “Mmphh!” Chloe manages to say but returns the kiss softly, she hears someone wolf whistles, probably Dana, and Rachel teasing the blushing Alvin.

Chloe breaks the kiss to breathe, “W-whoa, Max, what’s up with you”

“Oh Chloe, you have no idea. A whole fucking year, I had to wait for this kiss” She says with a grin on her face.

“What do you mean? Whole year? We…uh…” Chloe blushes, “We kissed just this morning”

“Oh! that was her, not Me, this is my first kiss” she grins again,

“What the hell are you talking about Max?” Chloe and all other looks at her confusingly.

She sighs, “Okay, she was right, this is gonna be troublesome,” She says while shaking her head “Well, here goes nothing”

“Hello everyone, nice to finally meet you all face to face. I am Maxine” She grins at everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back with a chapter again.
> 
> So, yep, Rachel Amber, lots of my friend authors give her a bubbly, cheerful, smart type of persona, since we little know about her personality apart from hints through the actual game. I wanted to create my own back story for my AU. Rachel is akin to Chloe in my fic. A hardened hurt and out for blood, avenger. I know her back story feels rushed, but I will explore more of her in flashbacks and mentioned through other chapters. 
> 
> Ah, the switch, Maxine, I wanted to give Maxine a chance to be in the driver seat. Max's recent mental breakdowns took a toll on her body and her MIND that she shut down herself and forced Maxine to take control unknowingly. Let's see how this turns out in the next chapter. A hint, though. Lots of awkward pricefield moments, and confusion.


	16. Grateful Things to Say

**Somewhere**

Max, shivering and cold, wraps her arms around her body, she looks around and sees only black, void cold and dark place ‘Where am I?’ she thinks ‘What is this place?’

“M-Maxine?” She calls for her counterpart but no one answers.

“Maxine, where are you?” again, only silence.

“Hello Max,”

Max quickly turns to the voice and her blood freezes in her veins and she feels her heart has stopped beating. _‘No! no no no!! NO!! WHY!?’_

“I finally found you, you thought you could run away from me, you whore. You belong to me. You will grovel on my feet, like a fucking bitch you are” He starts walking towards her slowly with the malicious grin on his face which Max is accustomed to.

Her heart is thumping and body shivering at his sight. She starts taking steps backward, trying to get away from him, but the distance between her and her tormentor, the gateway of her personal hell, is getting closer, like she is frozen in her place and he is stalking her, coming close to hurt her again, torment her again. All of a sudden, his large hand reaches for her and grabs her by her arm.

“Time for your lessssonssssss Maxxxx” He hisses, his eyes glow red, glaring right into Max’s soul.

_'This is happening again, it's happening again. Why?! Why me? Please, no more. I can't take it anymore. Chloe. Help me. I am scared. Please help me!’_

“No, p-please no, no more. Don’t do this, please!! Let me g-go! P-please, let me go. CHLOE! CHLOE!! HELP ME PLEASE! CHLOE!!! NOO! NO!” Max cries for her savior, her sword, her shield, but only darkness sneers at her, muted, muffled.

“She’s not coming to save you, She’s dead. I killed her, a bullet right through her skull!” He gloats and pushes Max to the ground. He gets on top of her with his disgusting grin.

“..x?! M..x! Max Wake up!”

“No! NO! NO! CHLOE!!! CHLOE!” Max screams through her tears. She screams and cries for Chloe.

 “She’s not w..king up! Da….”

“Yo.. ca.. for an amb..ance, …ing her ..o the hosp..al!”

She hears voices and his tormentor sneers, but as soon as he tries to touch Max again, he is yanked back, as if pulled by something and disappears. Max keeps screaming until finally exhausted she loses her consciousness again.

* * *

**Max’s Room**

Chloe’s jaw drops and she looks confusingly towards her girlfriend? “Maxine? Max, what are you saying? Have you hurt your head or something?” She looks at the grinning redhead, with a confused and worried frown.

 _‘Boy, this is hard’_ “Like I said, I am Maxine, not Max. Well, technically I am also Max.” Maxine replies calmly.

Chloe rubs her forehead and starts pacing in the room, “Hmm. Okay, yeah” She stops and faces Maxine again “Max, you have officially gone bullocks. I am taking you to the hospital.” Chloe tries to drag her by the arm.

Maxine rolls her eyes and pries her arm out of Chloe’s, instead, she grabs hold of hers in return as if trying to confirm that she can touch Chloe, and she smiles dearly at her blue-haired girlfriend. “I am fine Chloe, I’ve not gone mad. God, you are overreacting. At least let me explain”

“Overreacting? Max, you are talking bullshit, you are Maxine, but not Max, but also are Max. This is hella confusing.” Chloe groans and scratches her blue hair in frustration and sighs,

Kate and Dana look at each other, trying to look for an explanation but both are speechless and are equally confused with the scene that has unfolded.

Max panicked and broke down again when she heard Bill Ernest is in Arcadia bay, she screamed and lost her consciousness. They expected her to wake up again, crying and afraid, but this girl is grinning. Like everything is fine, like nothing ever happened to her.

“Chloe, calm down,” says Kate, while also frowning and fiddling with her fingers, trying to understand the situation “Let Max explain.”

“Urgh! Fine, fine” Chloe groans again and looks towards Maxine, “Max, talk, but if you are hurt or anything, don’t hide it, tell me and we’ll go see Doc Thomas”

Maxine rolls her eyes again “First, stop calling me Max. I am Maxine, not her!”

“That’s it! You are coming to get your head checked in the hospital and you are coming now!” Chloe again grabs Maxine’s arm and drags her towards the door.

This time Maxine yanks her arm from Chloe and growls in frustration “Chloe! Stop dragging me, I have not gone mad! You are not making it easy for me to explain. Please stay put for a minute and let me explain to you. You will understand everything. She’s was right. She told me you will think I’ve to go- UGH!!! GAAH!!!” Maxine screams holding her head in her hands and falls to the ground,

“Max!! MAX!! What happened?!” Chloe calls for her frantically shaking her

Maxine screams and thrashes, waves her hands as if trying to run away from something or rather someone, trying to protect herself!

“No, p-please no, no more. Don’t do this, please!! Let me g-go! P-please, let me go. CHLOE! CHLOE!! HELP ME PLEASE! CHLOE!!! NOO! NO!” she keeps screaming for Chloe while trying to push something off her.

“Max!? Max! snap out of it!” Her face shows evident fear and her lips tremble as she calls Max and shakes her trying to snap her out of her panic but to no avail.

Kate puts her hand in her mouth, distraught, eyes tearful and fears evident. She has seen Max’s breakdowns before and she even managed to calm her down, but this is too much. These screams are a lot severe and heartbreaking as if somebody really is hurting her.

Rachel has wrapped one arm around the scared Alvin who is trying to hide his face on the bigger girl’s bosom and shivering. Her own face is void of any emotions if not pure hatred in her cold eyes, Max’s screams are making her recall something _‘Did Shelly screamed like this? What did those monsters have done to her and Max?! I am going to kill you! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, BILL ERNEST!’_

Dana tries to help Chloe, “Max, snap out of it! it’s alright! You are safe Max! Nobody’s hurting you!” She tries to soothe the screaming redhead but to no avail.

“No! NO! NO! CHLOE!!! CHLOE!” Max screams again, and all of the sudden, her thrashing stops and her body goes limp.

Chloe, with a shiver in her voice and tears flowing freely now, she doesn’t care if anyone in this room sees her weaken state. With her trembling hands, she tries to shake her but Max shows no response.

The door bursts open and David enters with some girls in tow peeking inside the room.

“What in the world is goi-” David’s enters the room with a frown and almost growling but he stops when he sees the unconscious redhead spread on the floor and Chloe shaking her “Max?!” he turns towards Chloe “Chloe, what happened?!”

“S-She’s not waking up. She’s not waking up David. Max is not waking up” Chloe says frantically through her tears. David baffled at the blunette show of weakness, he never saw Chloe so distraught and scared.

He quickly kneels down next to Max and checks for her breathing and her pulse _‘She’s breathing but her pulse is weak, it’s too weak’_ He looks at the distraught Chloe and then to Kate, “You, call for an ambulance, now!” Kate nods and immediately takes out her phone and calls for an ambulance. David looks back towards Chloe “Chloe, call Joyce” Chloe is still frantic and shivering, “Chloe, calm down. She’s going to be okay. Call Joyce,”

“Uh? Y-yeah…” Chloe takes out her phone with her trembling hands but drops it. Dana quickly picks up the phone and hand it to her. Chloe holds it in both hands and dials Joyce’s number.

The phone rings,

….

….

 _‘Hello?’_ She hears Joyce’s voice

“M-mom…” Chloe’s voice shudders

_‘Chloe? Is that you? What happened?’_

“Mom, she’s not waking up. Max’s is not waking up” She says with trembling lips.

_‘What? What are you talking about Chloe? What happened to her?’_

“She’s not waking up mom” Chloe distraught, just repeats her words. Dana takes the phone from the punk “I’ll tell her” and She looks towards Kate rubs Chloe’s hand to calm her down. Though her own hands are shivering and she looks helplessly at her unconscious friend.

_‘Hello? Chloe!? What happened? Hello?’_

“Hi, Mrs. Price, this is Dana, Chloe and Max’s friend”

_‘Dana, dear, tell me what happened to Max. Where is Chloe?’_

“Max… she had a panic attack and collapsed. Mr. Madsen is here with us. We’ve called for an ambulance and taking her to the hospital”

_‘God! Dana, please tell David and Chloe I’ll see them at the hospital’_

“Yes, I will. Bye” and she disconnects the call She looks at David, “She said she’ll meet at the hospital”

Dana and Kate try to calm down Chloe, Rachel and Alvin sits there, looking at the scene unfolded.  David tells the gathered crowd to go back to their room and everyone scurries off. A few minutes later the ERT arrives and after a quick checkup, they take Max away in the ambulance off to the hospital.

* * *

**City Hospital**

Dr. Thomas sighs and sits on his chair. To him, Max had made a considerable progress in past five months and was recovering. For her, to be back in the same state. As a doctor, it seems like a failure of his job even though he is not responsible for her. He felt he had to do something.

He looks at the Price-Madsen Family sitting in front of him. A distraught and teary-eyed daughter, a consoling mother and a gruffly stern looking but kind step-father. He sighs again and turns his face towards Chloe,

“Chloe, why did you not let me know the first time Max had her breakdown? And not just once but three times, multiple time in one day? I did not know you were such an irresponsible person. All of you.” He chides them, for the past six months, he had close contact with the family. He frequented Two-whales to enjoy Joyce’s homemade cooking, and occasional company of David, Max’s earlier visits to the Hospital. The broken and hurt girl was recovering, was happier with Chloe, but just in two days, she’s back today one?

Chloe frowns through her teary eyes, “Doc, I… I didn’t know. She’d wake up after crying, it happened twice, in front of me. I didn’t know what to do. She’d sleep and wake up on her own.”

“Chloe, that might have been due to overexertion, can you tell me exactly when and how it happened? Every detail please.” Thomas asks and Chloe tells him everything. The first time was her nightmare from which she woke up from and started screaming. The second time was after her fight with Zachery and Logan. She’d remember her traumatic past and scared. Third time… Third time when Rachel told her about Bill.

Thomas leans on his chair and looks straight into Chloe’s eyes, “Three times Chloe. You are telling me twice she passed out and woke up only to have an episode of her traumatic past. Do you know what happened this time?” He pauses and Chloe shakes her head “She had a severe nervous breakdown. Did you know she could have fallen into a coma or catatonia or even brain damage due to the pressure?” Chloe’s eyes bulge out. She put her hand on her mouth to hide her trembling lips. She could have lost Max.

“And you said after her first brief breakdown, she woke up and was talking as a different person?” Thomas asks with an inquiring tone.

Chloe nods, “Y-yes, she was talking like she’s not Max. She said she’s called Maxine, and not Max. Max never liked her full name so she never used it. But she was perfectly fine, talking normally. E-even looked happier. Then she screamed and held her head as if it was hurting… and… and...” Remembering her agonizing screams, as if she was in that place again, not just remembering but actually feeling it, Chloe’s lips tremble and she fails to hold a sob that comes out of her mouth. Joyce rubs her daughter’s arm.

“Hmm… I see” Thomas taps his index finger on the table.

“What does it mean Dr. Thomas?” Joyce asks him “Is… is something wrong with her?”

“I would be lying if I say she is fine.” He looks towards Joyce, “You have seen her, Mrs. Price. She’s regressing back to her traumatic state.” He pauses and twines his hands and looks at her “What right now worries me is her state of mind. What Chloe is saying is leading to something, which I am afraid may or may not be dangerous to her”

“What do you mean Doc?” Chloe asks this time.

Thomas scratches the bridge of his nose and starts typing on his computer screen. He brings their attention to the screen and starts explaining, “You see Chloe, our brain is complex and powerful yet very fragile. So, it could easily break under certain circumstances. To protect itself from being damaged beyond repair, the brain has several types of failsafe mechanisms, like shutting down during severe pressure, which leads to losing consciousness or catatonia and other such conditions which disconnects the body and the mind, these could be brief and temporary or long term and permanent depending on the severity or the situation. But there are other coping mechanisms that the brain also has and happens usually when a person experiences severe trauma or go through such events continuously” he pauses and shows some slides on his computer screen which the Price-Madsen family looks at attentively.

“When Max was going through her traumatic period, it might have been too severe for her poor mind” He pauses and grimaces, recalling when the first time her found the bruised and battered girl. His eyes show a disdain for the person who has done those inhumane things to such a beautiful young girl, “And either recently or during that time, her brain’s coping mechanism had kick started. It’s called Dissociative Identity Disorder” Thomas pauses again and thinks ‘How much this poor girl has to suffer, Androphobia, a history with dissociative amnesia and now, if Chloe is right, she’s showing symptoms of identity disorder. It’s like some entity is hell bent on destroying this girl’

“It’s a mental disorder, where a person due to severe physical and… sexual abuse, disconnects their mind to block the trauma and loses the sense of their self and consciousness and compartmentalize the brain. The body is taken over by an alternative and distinct personality, created due to the trauma, a defending sort of person,” He pauses again to let this information sink into the family in front of him, but sees only confused and panicked expressions, especially Chloe, who’s on a verge of collapse herself.

“To speak in simple terms, when Max was in her confinement, she couldn’t bear the trauma and her mind at some point, shut down, and her sense of identity split into two. Max, as the original personality lost connection of her body and the alternative persona, might have taken over in that period of time. All of these definitions and explanations are widely disputed and not concrete and new conditions are emerging in this brain anomaly. How and what Max had created or cope up with different also. Usually, DID patients disconnect from their body, one persona does not remember what the other persona did or even know about that other identity. But this, Maxine, as she called herself clearly knew Max. If somehow both personalities are interconnected and could communicate. It might not be DID at all but something else” He stops talking and leans to his chair again.

The room falls into silence, which is only broken by a choking sob of the blunette and a sniff “What kind of hell does this world has become for Max. Why is she being punished so much!?” She wipes her teary eyes and looks at the doctor, then to her mother and even David. But none of them has the answer.

“Why has this happened to her, what did she do to be treated like a fucking piece of plaything whatever that holds the power. She’s just an eighteen-year-old girl. Not a toy for some fucked up uncertain God, who’s playing with her life! She just wants to be a normal person. She has a dream of becoming a photographer. To continue her dream, but she only suffers. I will fucking kill Bill Ernest! He had not enough of torturing my Max that he’s here and after her again!”

“WHAT?!” Joyce almost screams, even David looks puzzled at first, then his brows furrow in agitation. Thomas’s eyebrow raises in surprise at the revelation.

“Chloe, what do you mean he’s here and after her again? The cops have been looking for this bastard for months.” David asks

“The hell I know, David. But I know one thing if I get my hands on him I am going to murder him!” She seethes

Joyce looks towards David, “David, you have to talk to Officer Anderson, they should catch this animal and throw him in the prison.” David already took his phone out and nods and gets up to go outside and make the call.

Thomas’s desk phone rings, he picks up the phone “Dr. Thomas. What?! I am coming!”

“What happened, Dr. Thomas”

“It’s Max, she’s having another panic attack,” He says hurriedly while getting up.

Chloe doesn’t wait for him to finish and runs out of the room towards Max’s. It’s like an encore of a dreaded concert, played by an inhumane and torturous entity. As soon as she gets near Max’s room, she starts hearing the same screams she heard almost six months ago, the same blood-curdling screams of a broken girl. The almost recovered girl has broken again. Chloe strides and runs towards the door, the nurse, who tries to stop her is shoved aside. She almost breaks the door ramming into it, and the scene in front of her brings her back to the very first day she met Max after almost five years.

“NO!! CHLOE!! CHLOE!!! PLEASE!!! SAVE ME! CHLOE!!! HE’S HURTING ME AGAIN! CHLOE!” just hoarse, inhumanly agonizing, and painful to hear. Chloe wishes she should go deaf than hearing the love of her life screaming like in immense pain.

Chloe wraps her arms around Max but she shoves her away, running away from her, “PLEASE NO!! DON’T DO THIS! PLEASE! CHLOE! CHLOE!!! MOM!!! DAD!! IT HURTS!” she screams and scurries not looking at Chloe at all. Chloe is mortified, her legs give up, she falls on her knees, she’s not strong enough this time to get close to her, again broken, girlfriend. She’s only sitting on her knees and crying along with the screaming girl.

Joyce and Thomas enter the room almost heaving, Joyce lips twitch and tremble at the sight, her one daughter screaming and running away crawling all over the place trying to hide in any corner or behind any furniture she can find. Her other daughter just knelt down and crying, given up and broken herself.

When Thomas gets near her, Max again tries to scurry and run, “CHLOE, CHLOE! PLEASE HELP ME!” she screams again through her tears. As if life jolts into Chloe, as if these words have given her the purpose again of saving her Max.

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” She almost growls. Thomas stops his stretched hand and looks backs at Chloe, who gets up, walks towards Max and then kneels next to her. Max tries to run away but Chloe grabs her by her hands. Max screams again and tries to push away Chloe, but Chloe determinedly pulls the girl close and wraps her arms around the broken girl, hugs her tight.

Max keeps thrashing, pounding on the blunette's chest, scratching her arms, screaming and trying to fling away but Chloe’s embraces her tighter. Thomas gets away from both girls, as a doctor, he knows he needs to give medical aid to the hysterical redhead but as also as a compassionate human, he does not want to break this affectionate healing embrace apart.

Chloe starts rocking Max’s thrashing body and whispers in her ear “Max, It’s me Chloe. I am here, baby, I am here to save you. You are safe now. No one will ever hurt you, not even him. Every time he comes near you, I will save you. Every time he tries to hurt you, I will protect you and save you. I will be here for you, forever, and will save you as long as I have even an ounce of strength in me. I will save you from everything and everyone. I promised to be your shield and your sword, I will continue on that promise,” She keeps rocking Max and speaks through her own tears.

“Max, I love you, I will always love you, no matter what. You are my everything. You are my reason to be alive. I cannot afford to lose you. Not you, not like this. If you are broken, I will mend you. I will make you whole. I will not stop trying, I never stop loving you, Max.”

Max, being rocked as if being soothed, slowly stops thrashing, wraps her arms around Chloe's neck instinctively and hugs the blunette tight, she’s not even looking at the blunette but her instincts tell her this is her safe haven, her fort, her protection… her home.

Chloe wraps her arms around cocooning the smaller girl almost hiding her frame and still rocking. Max ragged breaths are calming rapidly, her thrashing has subsided completely, she’s breathing, awake and snapped out of her frantic breakdown, but just hugs the bigger girl, clinging for protection within the blunette's embrace which the blunette is returning. She is protecting Max, from her own demons, from her own tormented mind.

“C-Chloe….” Max’s voice is hoarse, tired and broken, she calls for her savior through her tears.

“Yes, babe…?”

“I am scared”

“I am here with you. Don’t be scared”

“He will hurt me again”

“He will not. I will protect you”

 “Don’t leave me”

“Never”

“Stay with me forever”

“Forever”

“Please take me home”

“Of course,”

“I love you” Max squeezes herself further in Chloe’s embrace

Tears again falls from Chloe’s eyes, “I love you too”

* * *

**Road to Price House**

“Is it really okay for me to come too?” Rachel asks Kate while tapping her fingers on the steering wheels, who is sitting on the passenger side while Alvin on the back seat, looking outside the car’s windows towards the rapidly moving scenery.

“Of course, Didn’t Chloe said that you should come too? It is” Kate beams her radiant smile at her.

“Yeah but, it’s my first time visiting someone’s house like this, you know.” Rachel glances at her and back on the road.

“It’s gonna be fine. It’s my first time in their house too. I’d love to meet Mrs. Price and you also want to meet Max too, right? We haven’t seen her since yesterday.”

“Yeah… what happened yesterday is my fault. I didn’t know she was having a hard time coping with everything and has anxiety issues, and I revealed to her about that sick bastard” Rachel frowns and her steely eyes burns with hatred for the sick man who has probably tormented countless young girls and destroyed their lives.

Kate places her hand on Rachel’s shoulder “It’s not your fault, Rachel. Max was having a hard time, I mean it’s just been four days for me to know her, but in these four days I have seen, heard and felt things I would have never felt throughout my life. How much a single person can take and stay sane. Max is strong sure, but even she has her limits. And that…that... a... asshole is the reason of her torments” Kate turns red.

Rachel snorts and ruffles the Christian girl’s blonde hair bun, messing it up “You are learning fast Kate”

“Hey!” Kate flicks at Rachel’s hand who grins back at the frowning but blushing blonde. Kate looks through the car’s rearview mirror, “Oh, you messed up my hair”. She unclasps her now lopsided bun and her smooth silky dirty blonde locks fall on her shoulder. Rachel's breathing hitches, her eyes again glints and expresses a longing which earns her a confused look from Kate. She quickly averts her gaze again looking at the road as a blush creeps on her face.

“Y-you should wear your hair down more, you know. It looks good on you” She tries to speak while try to look away. She hears a snorting sound behind her. She looks through the mirror and sees Alvin smirking at her which earns him a mock glare from Rachel and she mouths, “Your runt!”

Kate blushes and beams at Rachel “You think so? I always tie my hair or wear a bun so I never noticed.”

“Yeah, how about this, keep your hair down. Let’s see how Max, Chloe and Dana react to it. I bet they’ll love it” She grins.

“Okay,” she mutters softly while looking down at the hairpin that she uses to hold the style. She thinks for a few seconds and puts the hairpin in her pocket.

“This is the place?” Rachel asks while tilting her head to show Kate. Kate looks outside at the street marker. “Yes. See, Chloe’s truck parked there”

Rachel carefully parks her car right behind Chloe’s and kills the engine They get off the car, Kate walks towards the front door with Rachel following with short steps. She’s still anxious and worried how the Price-Madsen family will treat her since she unwittingly caused Max’s recent breakdown, but Max and Chloe invited her. That’s something at least.

She stands in front of the door with her hands in her pockets and swings back and forth on her feet and heels, “I am not sure, they’ll like me. I caused so much panic for them”, she says nervously while looking down,

“Oh, you’ll be fine Rachel. If they say anything, I will cover for you. But you know Chloe and Max, they will never blame you for anything” She beams at the bigger girls who fidgets and returns a nervous smile of her own. “C’mon, Rach”

 _‘Rach’_ Rachel hears Michelle’s voice in the back of her head, thinks as her heart beat rises for an instant, she shakes her head, trying to distract herself, she frowns thinking _‘Why? Why is this girl reminding me so much of Shelly? I don’t even know her that well. She doesn’t know me either. I am a monster, a murderer. She is pure, same as my angel. Someday she will see me as who I really am. A despised monster. Shunned by the world. Hated by people. Only Shelly understood me truly.’_ Her eyes become glassy _‘I miss you, my angel’_

Kate looks at the beautiful blonde’s face and can see she is struggling with and her expressions change from something to a frown and then sad and gloomy. She somehow understands it, and puts her hand on Rachel’s arm and squeeze softly. She calls for her “Rachel…”

“Uh? Oh, Sorry” Rachel shakes her head again, “Just got a bit distracted. New place, ya know” She tries to grin albeit nervously again. Kate is not convinced but she doesn’t pry too much, trying to give space to the taller blonde to think. She only nods and turns to press the doorbell.

A few moments later, Joyce opens the door with a huge smile on her face, “There you are. You must be Kate?”

“Hello, Mrs. Madsen. How are you doing today” Kate smiles softly

“Please call me Joyce” Joyce beams at the Christian girl, “And these are your friends?”

“Alvin and Rachel,” Kate says softly. Joyce expression changes, which worries Rachel and the young boy behind her, almost hiding.

But the worries were for an instant, as Joyce looks towards them in admiration and almost jumps to hug the blonde girl. “Thank you!” She thank Rachel almost tearing up, “Thank you so much for saving Max, Rachel”

Rachel startled and confused, looks at Kate, who beams and shows a toothy smile towards Rachel and Alvin.

Joyce releases Rachel and looks towards the young boy, “You too, Alvin! Thank you for bringing her back to us,” She shows a dear smile to them both who just smiles back.

“Oh, sorry to keep you stranded here. Come on in,” She waves at them to enter, “Max and Chloe are upstairs, in their room. Would you like something to eat or drink?” Joyce asks them while closing the main door behind them.

“Coffee for me,” Rachel says meekly.

“I’ll take some tea if you have. Thank you.” Kate smiles. “C-coffee,” Alvin says shyly.

“Of course, right away. Go on, upstairs second door to the right” Joyce smiles and walks towards the kitchen. Kate and Rachel ascends the stairs and stand before Chloe’s, rap on the door softly and calls for the occupant “Chloe?”

* * *

**Chloe’s Room**

“And then I got this project which I have to work on, got from that pretentious teacher. My very first photography project to work on.” Max says while lying down on the bed with her head in Chloe’s lap, whose brushing her hair and listening to her girlfriend attentively.

“That’s hella cool Max, so what it about? Tell me, did he ask to take some hella sexy nudes of your girlfriend? I’m telling you I am expensive” She grins at the redhead, who

“Pfft! As if I am going to give him the pleasure of that. Those will go in my private collection” Max chuckles.

Chloe raises one eyebrow “Uhuh? So, you do plan to take my nudes?” she smirks at the redhead, who blushes at the idea, “Maybe” Max says softly

“Perv” Chloe shots back. Max raises her hand and slaps playfully on her girlfriend’s arm.

“It’s a simple yet beautiful theme. Take a photo of anything you are grateful of, be it a person, place, or a thing” “And?” Chloe asks while still having a smile on her face.

Max, again lifts her hand and cups Chloe’s cheek while looking up in her eyes, “And, I know what I am grateful of” She beams at her blue-haired girlfriend, who blushes at the affection, “Max…”

Max lifts her head up and sits straight facing towards Chloe, “Yes, Che. I know what I am grateful of” She holds Chloe’s hand in hers and twine her fingers, “Che, you saved me. Again. These last two days were agonizing, one thing after another, one reminder after another. It was suffocating. I was scared.” Chloe squeezes Max’s hand and smiles at her girlfriend, but her eyes look sad and glassy.

“I was alone at that time. I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t defend myself. It was scary. Just darkness all around me. And he was there. He was grinning at me. I was dying there Che” Max’s voice trembles.

Chloe pulls Max towards her and on her lap. She wraps her arms and legs around the scared girl to protect her. Max squeezes close to her girlfriend and inhales her scent. Being close to Chloe calms her down before the demons inside her head starts gnawing at her with their ugly snarling teeth.

“But you saved me” she looks at Chloe again, with an affectionate smile, “When you called for me. I could hear you, and that scared him. When he heard your voice. He disappeared. Ran away. I called you and you came back. You came back when I needed you the most. That’s what I am grateful of. For protecting me. For your care, and your love. I am grateful that you are in my life. With you I would have lost, I will be nothing without you, Che. I exist because of you and only for you. You are everything I have and you accept me for who I am. That is I am grateful of.” Chloe’s lips quiver and tremble at her girlfriend’s affectionate confession, she tries hard to control her emotions but a sob comes out of her mouth and her tears fall.

“Max, I almost lost you. I am so sorry for not truly understanding your painful memories. I kept running around, hella angry, beating people. That’s not how I am supposed to protect you. I just kept making you hella worried and because of all that bullshit, I almost lost you. Max, I would have died without you too. I love you, Max! I love you a lot! Please don’t do this anymore. Please don’t bottle this inside you anymore. Don’t let your past destroy your present and us” Chloe through her own tears cups Max’s cheek “Max, baby. Please rely on me. Tell me everything. All of the painful memories you. I will shoulder them with you. You have me. You have Kate, you have Dana and Alvin, and Rachel and Joyce and David. You have us all. You are not alone anymore, you will not go back to that place ever. So, rely on us all. It’s too much for you to bear it all my love. I cannot lose you. Please talk to us”

Max, who’s equally tearing up and with a quivering smile nods at her girlfriend “I will... I will Chloe, I won’t keep it anymore. It has to end. I need to start the next chapter of my life.” She puts her arms around Chloe and plants her lips on hers, and kiss the blue haired girl. Chloe returns the kiss and squeezes the girl closer to her. They kiss long and needy and both of them turn red out of breath.

The break the kiss to breathe, face still close, lips almost touching as their hot breaths stimulate their desire more. Chloe licks her lips to savor Max’s warmth. A desire ignites in Max and she raises herself up in height and holds Chloe’s face in both hands and tilts her head up. Her medium length red hair falls on Chloe’s face. Max parts her lips and licks on Chloe’s, which the blunette returns with her own tongue and their kiss deepens and their tongues collide, twisting, flicking and turning. Max, yearning for more puts her weight on Chloe, prompting Chloe to fall on her back. They break the kiss again, panting, lips swollen, faces flushed and red.

Max, with her face close to Chloe’s, looks in her eyes “Che…” she speaks softly, almost whispering. Chloe swallows hard, look back at the tiny redhead “I… I... Che…” Max's eyes look pleading, the same whispering tone. “Max…” Chloe replies soothingly, affectionate. Max blushes red, her face, redder than her hair, swallows a huge lump of nothingness “C-Che, p-please, touch me” she whispers again, almost pleading. Chloe’ says nothing, only lifts her trembling hand slowly, towards the redhead’s chest.

“Chloe?” Chloe is startled, Max almost falls off the girl she’s straddling and quickly gets off her girlfriend, startled and heart pounding.

“Fucking cockblocks! Cock? Eh? No…  Pussyblocks!” Chloe hisses and Max, still flushed, groans “Dog! You are awful!” and slaps on her arm, “Just open the door, Che.” She says while fixing her hair quickly.

Chloe curses again and gets up, fixing her clothes, her own face is still flushed and opens the door, standing in front of her, Kate and Rachel. Rachel looks at the blunette and the redhead fixing her hair, grins mischievously, winking at the blunette, “We can come back later” She grins wider, earning a frustrated huff from the blunette. Kate has a red tint on her face, while Alvin looks on innocently.

“Hey K-Kate, Rachel. Come on in. Hi, Alvin” Max smiles nervously. “Kate, your hair. It’s l-looks beautiful on you”

“Told ya!” Rachel pipes in.

“Thanks, Max. How are you feeling today?” Kate smiles back at the flushed redhead, albeit awkwardly.

“She’s would be feeling really _good_ if we didn’t interrupt” Rachel chirps playfully, which earns her another glare from the blunette and a blush from Max.

“Rachel!” Kate chides at the taller blonde “Sorry Max” she apologizes awkwardly.

Max shakes her head “It’s o-okay” and grins at the Christian girl, she looks behind the blonde, searching “Dana didn’t c-come?”

“Oh, she wanted to but she got to practice for the upcoming game and couldn’t miss it. She said she’ll drop by if free” Max nods, “Oh and here are the notes of today’s class, you missed a few things but it was not exciting at all” Kate hands Max the notes she was carrying with her.

“Thanks, K-Kate.”

Rachel plops on the car seat on the floor, while Kate sits next to Max. Both blonde scan their eyes through Chloe’s room. Posters, graffiti, magazines, Some of Max’s polaroid on the wall. It’s like a mishmash of two different cultures.

“I like you room Chloe” Rachel grins

“Yes, it’s very… artistic” Kate blushes looking at countless posters with half nude big breasted models.

Chloe rubs her neck and smiles meekly “Shit happened, and I was discovering myself”

Max grins at her flustered girlfriend, ‘She is shy and mushy, just doesn’t admit it’

Alvin is mesmerized, face red and distracts himself by looking elsewhere. What can the poor boy do, four beautiful girls in a room, full of revealing posters, he feels out of place and uneasy. Rachel smirks at the poor boy’s torture and winks at him. He’ flushes again, deep crimson, but as soon as he sees a gaming console attached to an old CRT TV, his eyes flashes “Chloe, you have a Super Nintendo?”

 _‘He talks!’_ Chloe thinks and snorts “Yep, it’s an old one. Max and I used to play it a lot when we were kids, I stopped playing it when… Anyways, so this morning, nostalgia hits on Max pretty hard and she challenged me for a round of Mario Kart”

“Cool! Max, remember we used to play that too, in Seattle” His eyes full of wonder and enthusiasm,

Max smiles at him “Yeah… Ava was really nice to bring us that console. We used to play for hours on that. Too bad that…” Her eyes turn sad.

Alvin also says in a solemn voice “Yeah, he took it and smashed it to pieces when he found out.” He frowns.

Rachel pipes in “Okay! I am up for a challenge, Chloe, do you mind if we use it?”

“Help yourselves”

Alvin grins and flings towards the console almost tripping over Rachel who snatches the first controller and fist pumps “First! And it is mine, Al. Bow before Player 1” she grins.

“Not fair” Alvin frowns at the grinning girl.

“Everything is fair in Love, War and Mario Kart. Come now, Let Big Sis Rachel, bitch slap you!”

“You are on Blondie” Alvin growls childlike “Don’t call me that you brat!” Rachel chides him playfully.

Kate chuckles softly and Max laughs at their amusing childlike banter. Chloe snorts at the nickname ‘Serves you right’

They played for hours, the only break was when Joyce came with snacks and coffee. Alvin turned out to be a whiz kid in gaming. Everybody took their turn to beat him in any game but couldn’t, the longest challenge was Chloe who frustratingly kept trying but she eventually gave up. Alvin became the undisputed champion of the room. He gloated in front the blue and blonde combo who teased him before.

“Bow before Me Rachel. I am the boss here” He grins

“You brat IRL 1-on-1, now!” Rachel says frustratingly and flashes a toothy grin which makes Alvin wipe his own grin and Chloe snorts at Rachel “Oh, Alvin, you are effed, bro!” Chloe teases him, sour over her own loss. Alvin gulps.

“Hey, d-don’t tease him so m-much. Come here, Alvin” Max chides the duo and Alvin quickly jumps and hides behind Kate and Max.

Joyce opens the door and peeks in “Chloe, Max. Dinner’s ready. You kids, also”

Chloe jumps up “Finally, I am starving. Come on guys”

They all go downstairs and sits on the table. Max and Kate help Joyce set the table, while Rachel and Chloe teases Alvin, still sour on the game.

When the table is set and everybody seated in, Kate requests to say the prayer as per her belief. Rachel’s eyes almost get misty and sad. She remembers Shelly always praying before they ate. After her, Rachel only scrapped food here and there, sometimes on streets, sometimes sitting in the apartment, all alone or in her car. She had nobody to share the food with or say prayers to remember her angel. Tears begin to prick in her eyes. Kate understanding this holds her hand and squeezes it tightly. Rachel sniffs and nods

“We thank you, God, for the food, you blessed to this table, by your hand, we are fed. We thank you, God, for embracing in your arms, those who we have loved and lost…” Rachel’s who chokes a sob and Kate smiles at her and squeezes her hand again “We, thank you for bringing us close and cherish our bonds together. Bless us with love and happiness and strength, for we are grateful for your blessings, Amen”

“Amen” everyone says together, Rachel wipes her eyes and smiles at Kate “Thank you, Kate” ‘Shelly, my angel. I miss you. Please tell me what should I do?’ she thinks

“Rach?” Kate calls for her, with a hint of worry and sadness in her eyes but a bright smile on her lips. Rachel shakes her head again _‘Shelly, when I look at her, it’s like I am looking at you. I feel I have not lost you. I feel you are here, right next to me. Within this girl. Angel, please tell me what to do? I am falling for this girl’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yep! Am here, with a chapter. Hi everyone
> 
> First, a few things to address. I sincerely thank you all for ignoring my grammatical errors so far and also reviews from my friends who feel dissatisfied with the pace and direction my story has taken to. I admit I am not a very good writer so, I jumbled and rushed through things confusing some good readers, But all of these comments and reviews are helpful and I take them very seriously and in a good studious way, call it an amateur excitement. I am still trying to improve my writing and storytelling. I have a story planned in my head and notes and will make revisions if I feel I am going in a wrong direction and I thank you all for helping me through this.
> 
> With that being said, in this chapter, you've noticed a few things. 
> 
> 1: The short and brief encounter with Maxine, I have explanations but will be a huge spoiler so, let's explore that in the coming chapters.  
> 2: AmberMarsh could be budding or not. Depends on the two girls.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, share your thoughts and feelings via comments. 
> 
> P.S: I really should stop writing long end notes. Guilty!


	17. One More Time

**Long Beach, March 2013**

“Fuck off Jorge, you don’t own me. I can do business wherever I want. And I ain’t giving you a fucking dime” the new girl show defiance in front of the threatening man blocking her in the dark alley, but she’s also shivering.

She heard what kind of sick man Jorge is, he has no qualms about hitting a girl, even heard he disfigured a few girls who defied him. But she has to do it, she got a kid to feed. Need a roof to live, but this sniveling bastard, this leech, he thinks he owns the girls, he owns the business and takes most of their earning.

“Listen hea’, you fackin’ ‘hore, *sniff* if ya wanna work in ma’ area, you got’ta pay up *sniff* or do ya’ wan’ me ta’ cut yo’ fackin’ face” the coward threatens the hooker.

The new girl scoffs, “Whatever! I said fuck off and leave me alone!” She shoves Jorge, who seethes and throws a backhand on the girl. She shrieks and falls off on her butt. He again kicks on her side. She coughs furiously, raising her hand to defend herself.

“I’m gonna teach ya, ya bitch, I own dis’ street if ya do bizniz hea’, I own’ yo’ pussy too” He gloats at the fallen girl.

“Hey!” He hears from behind and quickly turns around.

“Who da’ fuck a’ you” He glares at the blonde girl, but his glare turns into a lustful gaze as he looks at her stellar body and beautiful face “Well, ain’t yo’ a looker’, wha’ da ya say girl, *sniff* wanna ride da’ big man hea’” He grabs his crotch and strokes it mockingly at the blonde.

 “Oooh..” Rachel coos at him, “Look at the big man,” and walks seductively towards him. The sniveling bastard forgot the fallen hooker, who’s still wheezing and caressing her side where he kicked her, grins and flicks his tongue in a disgusting manner.

She gets close to him, and lowers her hand towards his crotch and grins again, which Jorge replies with his own ugly smirk “Fiesty aren’ ya gurl, stroke me down theaaaaaaaaaarrggghh!!!!” His grin is gone and his eyes almost popping out of the sockets, gritting his teeth turning all red and purple. When he was distracted. Rachel took a quick step back and used her stun gun on his crotch. He grits his teeth and tries to scream but the shock on his most sensitive part is too much for him and he pisses in his pants and falls on the ground, still in shock and thrashing.

Rachel looks at the fallen new girl, who scowls and looks angrily at the sniveling bastard. Rachel kicks him on his stomach, revenge for the girl he just kicked himself. And she hits him with the stun gun again. He tries to scream but only thrashes and passes out.

“You okay there?” Rachel asks the hooker, who wheezes and replies with a nod. Rachel goes through Jorge’s pockets and takes out everything. Keys, a large wad of cash, collections of the day? A packet filled with capsules, probably drugs he’s been supplying or using for himself. She unbinds the bundle of cash and splits in half and passes half to the hooker. “Take it, he won’t be needing it anymore.”

“What are you doing? H-he will kill me. He won’t let me work here” The new girl says cowering.

“Don’t worry” Rachel grins, “He won’t be hurting anyone, anymore. But you, you should get away from this place, go somewhere else and don’t do business here for a while. The cash will help you for a few days.”

“Who are you? What are you gonna do with him?” the girl asks, Rachel grin fades and she scowls at the passed-out man “Trust me, you don’t wanna know. Go on now.” she looks at the girl “Remember, you never saw him today, and you never saw me. You were not here.”

The hooker realizes something and her face turns to a sneer and disdain for the bastard “Oh, don’t worry. Nobody will miss him” she gets up from the floor and fixes her short skirt “Make sure he screams for all the girls he had hurt” She again glares at him.

Rachel only grins and the girl looks around some and leaves the alley. Rachel “Come on, Big man you and I have a long night to chat” She takes out zip ties and a duct tape from the satchel hanging on her waist. What? Nobody will ask a girl why she has a satchel, duh! She binds his limp wrists and feet with zip ties and tapes his mouth. She struggles to drag him to her car parked at the mouth of the alley. One perk of a shady alley in the middle of night, No pedestrians or crowd, no onlookers. She quickly opens the car’s trunk, crouches down and grunts to pick the limp man _‘what the fuck do they eat!’_

She grits her teeth and plops him into the trunk, the limp man hit his head hard on the protruding corner of the _trunk ‘Oops, that’s gonna leave a mark. But don_ _’t worry there’s gonna be lots of marks. I have heard what you do the girls, you, sick fuck!’_ She sneers at the unconscious man. She slams the hood down, goes around and sits on the driver seat. The car drives away and that was the last time anyone heard of the sniveling Jorge.

* * *

**Girl’s Dorm**

Victoria paces in her room with her arms crossed and huffing and groans _‘Where is she? I didn’t see her in Mark’s class today. She’s not on campus either. Is she not back?’_

Victoria came back from a night out when she heard from some girls standing at the dorm stairs and gossiping about the girl from room 219 lost her mind and screaming. One of the girls mocked that she should be put in a loony bin instead of letting her in the Academy and the others cackled at this. Something came up on Victoria and she glared at the girls. Her glare was cold and threatening that the girl, who joked about Max, and the others scurried off, cowering.

_‘Why am I bothering with gossips. Why do I care about this bitch anyway? I hate her! She doesn’t even look at me. Then why I want her to look at me? Why do I keep thinking about her? Why am I obsessed with her? Why my mind keeps telling me I should have her?’_

She stops pacing and plops on her bed and lies face down _‘Do I like her?’_ Her brows knit together _‘No way! I hate that bitch! I am not even a fucking dyke like Price’_ She sighs _‘She hates me anyways. Just like everyone else. Because I try to be better than those weaklings. I don’t let them drag me down. I make them grovel in the ground before they get to me. But Max, she is better than everyone. I saw her photos. She is talented, smart and knows what she is doing. She is better than me and no one should be better than me! I hate that twee bitch for that! I hate her!’_ She huffs again, burying her head deeper into her pillow.

_‘But I want her to look at me. I want her to talk to me.’_ She swallows a lump in her throat, and breathes cold and raggedly as her eyes begin to sting with tears forming. She pounds on her bed with her fists screams in frustration, only for it to be muffled deep in her pillow, getting wet with her tears.

* * *

**Two-Whales**

“David, we are trying. We’ve been searching all over the town to look for that sick bastard, but haven’t found anything. We are not even sure if he’s in Arcadia Bay at all.” Anderson says while scratching his forehead looking at a frustrated David.

David’s tapping his finger on the counter, looks at Anderson with a frown “Anderson. My daug- Chloe will do anything but lie if it’s about Max.” He pauses, and scans through the almost empty diner, just a couple of patrons sitting at the far end, oblivious to the conversation, “He is dangerous and he is after Max as Chloe said. We have to find him before he hurt her or any other girl in this town. You have a daughter too. Think about it. You saw what he did to Max, you read the hospital reports, right?” David tries to convince Anderson, who’s been skeptical so far of utilizing a full-scale search on a delinquent girl's hunch.

Anderson frowns. He indeed read the reports of the damage that vile and inhuman monster has done to a seventeen-year-old girl. He had read the reports detailing the burn marks, the bruises, the ripped skin on the back of that little girl. He also read the reports of repeated rape and the effect on the girl’s body and mind. He has read it all. Anderson may be crooked, corrupt, but he is still a human. He also has a daughter. Just thinking about his daughter being a victim. His frown deepens.

“Dave, I understand. I will speak to chief again and will convince him. I cannot work on this on my own. You have to understand this. But, I promise you. We will catch this bastard, and put him behind bars for a long time.” he says determinedly.

“I am sure you will Anderson and I am willing to help any way I can. But we have to catch him before he hurts anyone.” David grits his teeth just thinking about putting his hands on that sick bastard. David maybe is stern, suspicious, and a cynic, but he also is considerate and wants to protect the people he loves and care about, and Max is his family too. If the law would have allowed him, He’d catch Bill Ernest himself and strangle him to death. But his only choice is to help the authorities to catch that monster. He glowers, thinking about the disgusting inhuman animal, and clenches his fists in determination to catch Max’s tormentor.

* * *

**Chloe’s Room**

Max ties her shoe laces, gets up and taps with her toes to see if they are tight enough, satisfied; she looks at Chloe who has her arms crossed and looking at her girlfriend attentively. Max faces the mirror and takes a final look at her attire. Brown jacket, light pink tank top, blue jeans shorts over black opaque stockings, converse, messenger bag and a polaroid camera. Yep, a hipster in miniature punk attire, talk about contradictions.

Chloe wraps her arms around Max’s waist from behind, kisses on her cheek, rest her chin on the mini punk’s shoulders, “Looking good hippie” the smaller she grins at the lover's gesture and put her hands on hers.

Chloe frowns slightly “You really wanna go back there, Max?” she asks with a hint of worry in her voice.

“I want to Che, I can’t run away forever,” Max says in a soft solemn voice. She turns around and snakes her arms on her taller girlfriend’s neck “Besides I have you to protect me” she beams at her and raises herself on her toes and kisses Chloe, which she returns readily. Max chews on Chloe’s lip softly and tugs on it with her teeth. They break the kiss, noses still touching.

“That’s a hella decent bribe, you punkster” Chloe grins

“I’ve more where this comes from” Max whispers and bite on her lower lip, flushing red, “But I don’t want to miss my first class AND get more weird looks from the crowd”

Chloe puts her palm on Max’s cheek and rub on it with her thumb and smiled at her “You’ll be fine babe,” then her expression turns serious, “But Max, please don’t tire yourself okay? If anything, and I hella mean it, anything happens. Call me okay?” Max nods and smiles at her girlfriend “I’ll be careful”

“Will you be okay taking the bus Max? I can still drop you at Blackhell” Chloe asks her

“No, no, you have to be at work by now, Ronnie already called twice. You even skipped yesterday because of me”

“Aw, he’ll be fine, he just wants my sexy ass to stand at registers, this punk here is an eye catcher, ya know” she grins and winks at her girlfriends.

“There we go, your ego has no bounds, Che. But, I’ll be fine. Come on, we both gonna be late now” Max grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around, pushing forward, out of the room.

“Onwards Matey!” Chloe raises the invisible sword and mocks in a gruff voice

Max chuckles “Onwards Cap’n!”

* * *

**To Blackwell Academy**

Max gets on the bus and nods awkwardly at the driver who smiles at her. She walks all the way back and takes the far end seat. A few more people get on and sit randomly at the almost empty bus.

She takes out her earphones and plugs it on her phone and puts them on. She browses through her tiny and scarce music collection and plays Morning Sun from The Beautiful Girls. Guitar and drums starts blaring in her ears and the lyrics starts

_When I wake into the Morning Sun,_

_Well, I feel another day has just begun._

_I see those clouds up in the sky,_

_And I don't care, everything is going to be alright._

The song is not of the best choices, she picked it randomly but a smile grows on Max’s face, she feels the lyrics are spot on with what Max’s feeling these days like her convincing everything’s gonna be alright and she will be...free.

_‘These last few days were really the worst, my supposed fresh start at life almost crashed down on me, again. I almost lost everything, my life, my dreams, and Chloe. I love her so much, but all I give her is worry and pain and cling to her. She never complains, and just loves me back unconditionally. She’s so selfless, caring, loving, funny, and angry at times and a huggggeee dork!’_ She grins but puts a hand on her mouth, don’t want anyone looking at her awkwardly, a lone girl sitting on the back and showing her teeth.

_‘But she is my dork. Only mine. I have to be strong, for myself and for her. I am given another chance, to start again. I have to face my demons instead of running away and cowering and giving Chloe more trouble. He won’t hurt me again. He’ll never touch me. He’s a coward, hiding. The cops will catch him soon’_

She frowns as the thoughts of her tormentor creeps in _‘No. I don’t have to think about him. My life is not bound to him. I am free from his grasps, from his confinement and once they catch him, he will be judged for what he did to me. What he did to poor Michelle. I hope he will rot in prison, die horribly and rot in hell forever!’_

_'Today is my fresh start again. Those agonizing days will not repeat again. I will work on my dreams, for myself, for mom and dad, and for Chloe. I will be free of all these nightmarish days and forge my own path to my future. A future with me and my Chloe. Oh, and my friends too! Kate, Dana, Rachel, Alvin, Ava, Joyce, and David. All of them’._

Suddenly she remembers something. _'Dog, I've been so distracted in the last two days. I didn’t even ask Alvin about Ava, where is she, why is Alvin alone with Rachel. Why is Alvin with Rachel in the first place? There are so many questions. I'll speak to them when I meet them. But today class'_

She looks up and sees Blackwell Academy’s tower and the bus slowing down to a stop 'Okay, Max Caulfield, let’s do this, One more time' 

Max gets up and off the bus, she stands in front of the front yard and takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the main door.

As soon as she enters the door, the scene repeats, heads turning, whispering, _‘Yay, encore!’_

But ignores and keeps walking towards the lockers area. She stops in front of her locker and puts in the extra stuff from her messenger back in it and closes it.

“Hey Max” A voice calls for her. She turns towards the voice to see the brown haired lanky boy smiling at her awkwardly, ‘Fucking great!’

“H-Hi?” Max frowns and tries to remember his name.

“Warren, from the algebra class. How are you? You were absent yesterday. Everything okay?” He asks with a concern in his voice.

_‘Warren, you are nice, but you are hitting the wrong door. This base is taken. But… oh well. Fresh start Max, fresh start”_

“Just b-bad health, I am f-fine now. Thanks, Warren” she’s smiles at him albeit awkwardly, she still feels uneasy talking to people especially men she doesn’t know.

Warren’s face lit up and he grins like he achieved something “No worries Max, anything up, lets Dr. Warren know. I’d be happy to help” He beams

“O-okay, Thanks” She smiles again, less awkwardly this time “I have c-class, later” and his face falls again but he recovers quickly, “Yep, later Max” Max swears he emphasized later a bit too much.

Max shrugs and walks towards her class.

* * *

Rest of the day was just classes, a quick meeting with Kate and Dana during lunch and more classes. She didn’t have her photography class that day so to her, it was a boring day. Kate went for her Meals on wheels, activity and Dana were busy with her cheerleading practice for the upcoming Big Foot game.

Max lazily walks from the school yard to the dorms. She sees Brooke with Stella and another chubby goth girl, Alyssa, who she remembers is also in her photography class, ‘Fresh start’ she thinks again. She walks towards them and greets them “Hi B-Brooke, Stella, A-Alyssa” She smiles at them who look back at Max almost curiously.

“Hey Max” Brooke says, the same flat monotone greeting _‘Ugh! This girl…’_ Max groans internally.

“Hi Max, how are you today?” Stella asks

“I am f-fine, Thanks” She smiles at Stella,

“Is everything alright Max? you were absent in yesterday’s class. Mr. Jefferson asked for you” Alyssa asks her cautiously,

“Yeah, j-just didn’t felt w-well yesterday. You know, problems” She rolls her index finger on her temple. She doesn’t want to hide her issues anymore. She promises Chloe to be more open. Besides it’s not like they didn’t hear her screaming every night in the dorms. She’s probably be dubbed a screamer by Victoria now.

“Max, do you have, like nightmare problems? You like, scream, all scared and all” Alyssa asks Max

‘Here it is, the million-dollar question. I guess I’ll be answering this question to lots of people from the dorm.’ Max sighs

“Yes, b-bad dreams. W-when I was in Seattle, my p-parents died in a car accident...” She pauses, a lump form in her throat, which she tries to swallow. Stella gasps, Brooke looks up from her handheld game, almost shocked. Alyssa’s expression turns sad. Max looks towards them, though she hates anyone pitying her, but she has to tell them something “and, I still g-get nightmares. Remembering them d-dying and…” she again swallows a huge lump of nothingness and she becomes misty-eyed, remembering her parents. Her mind again starts playing the same trick of claiming her thoughts to the bitter past, so she stops.

“Max, you don’t have to say anymore. I am sorry I asked” Alyssa tries to be considerate, and Stella rubs on Max’s arm, “Yes, Max. We didn’t mean to bring your bad memories up”

Max sniffs dryly and nods “It’s a-alright. I am s-sorry for disturbing you g-guys in the dorms” she says apologetically.

“Oh, no. It’s alright, we understand,” Stella smiles at Max. Alyssa and even Brooke nods and share a smile. Max returns the smiles and nods and her phone buzzes “Thanks, guys. I… uh… gotta go, later”

“Sure Max, Later.”

Max waves at them and turns around taking the phone out and looks at the screen. ‘Chloe’ Max smiles at it and opens the message

**Che: Ola, MiniMax, all gud?**

**Max: All good che, the fort is standing.**

Chloe replies immediately

**Che: cool! How’s Kate and Dana? are any vortex club bitches dissing you? You know I can come down anytime and put some feet down.** Max groans at this…

**Max: Che, you promised, no more fights, I’ll take care of myself. Kate out for her activities, Dana too, practices, boring here.**

**Che: Want me to come save my bae from kingdom boredom?**

**Max: It’s alright Che, got homework and will catch some zzz. You ready for tomorrow’s photo op right. And no, no nudes.**

**Che: Aw man, I was hella ready for it and been practicing sexy poses for ya**

**Max: Dork! That’s for later ;) my private collection :p**

**Che: perv**

**Che: No Emoji**

**Max: poser**

**Che: hipster**

**Max: dork**

**Che: Yours**

**Max: Mine**

**Che: aw, shit! Ronnie’s fuming, gtg, later hippie**

**Max: later punk**

Max looks at the nonsense bantering conversation and grins _‘She really is a dork, But mine!’_

She pockets the phone and walks into the dorm building and looks around to find the hallway almost empty. _‘Good, no more questioning people, for now. Max, into the barrier’_ She, walks towards her room and takes her key out.

As soon as she opens the door, and one foot inside, she hears a sharp yet tired voice from behind her, “Where have you been, you bitch!?”

_‘Great! Fucking great, there goes fresh start and no fights.’_ she frowns and turns around turns around sharply.

“What do you w-want Vic-” Max frown vanishes, she blinks, yep, she is Victoria, standing in front of her, but she doesn’t look like the Victoria she knows. Victoria, who wear most expensive clothes, make-up and is always prim, snobbish and sharp. But this girl looks like she has not slept at all, baggy eyes, red and glassy, though still frowning at Max. ‘Was she crying? Something happened?’

“Victoria, w-what happened?” Max asks with a concern, she doesn't like her but even Max understand something wrong with Victoria.

“I asked you? Where have you been? Why were you not in the class or in your room?” She asks, again, sharp eyes yet tired and hoarse voice.

Max sighs “I was at Chloe’s p-place. I was not f-feeling well”

Victoria’s steely eyes soften for an instant but she again frowns “Another screaming concert?”

Max feels irritated at the reminder of her breakdowns “Why are you a-asking me this? Why do you c-care?”

Victoria huffs and pushes Max inside her room and slams the door behind her and breathes heavily.

“W-what the h-hell, Victoria!?” Max who almost fell, scowls at the pixie blonde.

Victoria’s agitates “Who the fuck you think you are, you bitch!?”

“I could ask t-the same question to y-you? What is your problem!? What the f-fuck do you want fr-” Max seething sentence is cut. She’s frozen, eyebrows raised, eyes almost popping out. She feels soft lips forcefully hitting on her and her face being held tightly by two hands.

Max snaps out of her frozen state, shoves Victoria away from her, “What the f-fuck are you d-doing!?” she yells at the blonde, glaring.

Victoria looking at Max in disbelief, but her brows furrow in a scowl similar to the seething redhead “You bitch! You fucking bitch! You haunt me! You haunt me day and night, your screams, I cannot get them out of my head! You are destroying me! Me! Victoria Chase! You make me think about you! You make my night sleepless, you give me nightmares! Yet you push me away! You don’t look at me! You only look at that dyke punk bitch Price!”

“What are y-you saying V-Victoria? You a-are out of your m-mind” Max is surprised at the outburst of the pixie blonde, she’s confused trying to understand the rambling Queen of Blackwell.

“You fucking bitch! Am I out of my mind? Me? You are!? You fucking attention seeking whore!”

Max eyes could almost pop out of the sockets now, “W-what did you j-just call me?”

Victoria’s looks at the surprised girl confusingly but something in her mind, an evil thing, the disgusting uncertainty and jealousy seep forward, jealous of Max attention not being on her, jealous of the Price bitch who Max clings to. She scoffs and smirks evilly at Max.

“Yes, you are just an attention seeking whore. You want people to pity you. Acting all broken, stammering and stuttering. I saw it, how you beat Zachary and Logan, you bitch. You can pretend to be hurt and broken and scared but I know you are just pretending, your breakdowns just to gather sympathies, you are just a lonely bitch! Yet you scream like you are really hurt. Yes, Maxine! You are just an attention seeking who-”

*Slap*

Victoria face almost snaps to the other side with the hard slap and she turns her head with a fuming glare towards Max, “you fucking bi-” but her sentence is caught in her throat. She doesn’t see an angry, scowling redhead but a broken, distraught girl with tears flowing from her eyes and lips trembling.

“please, go away” Max speaks through her tears

“Listen yo-”

“GET OUT!” Max yells this time.

The door bursts open, Dana quickly enters, she confusingly looks at the sobbing Max and the confused blonde. She frowns at Victoria “Victoria, what the hell are you doing here? What did you do to Max?”

“I…” Victoria tries to speak but she only gasps like a fish out of the water. Fists clenched, she huffs and stomps out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Dana quickly goes to Max and hugs the sobbing girl and pats on her head “Max? What happened? What did she do?” the bigger girl asks Max.

Max hiks and sobs “Dana… am.. am I really that p-pitiful? Do I really pre- pretend to gather sympathies?”

“Nooo… No, sweetie, why are you saying this, Max? Did Victoria say this to you?”

Max cries harder and through her crying and broken sobs, she tells Dana everything the pixie blonde said to Max. Dana fumes and rages listening to her. ‘That bitch, she is really heartless.’

Dana wipes the tears from the redhead’s eyes “Max. Victoria is clueless, don’t listen to her. She’s just jealous of you because you are better than her. You are stronger than this. Don’t be disheartened. You are not a pretender. She doesn’t even know you. You are Max Caulfield, a far better person than any of us here”

Max sobs dryly “I j-just want to be a normal p-person Dana. I want to learn p-photography. Just want to live a normal life. T-To make friends. I don’t want anyone to h-hurt me. I don’t want anyone to pity me or to g-gather sympathies. I want to live freely. B-But why do everyone and everything makes me f-feel like I am not worth anything? I don’t even w-worth living. I did not c-choose my life to be this mess. Do I really not have the r-right to live as a normal person?” Max is heartbroken.

“You have, you of all people deserve to be normal. You are normal. You are talented. A really good friend and that’s coming from me. I choose my friends carefully. I am a selfish person and I judge people. But I never judged you, because I don’t have a reason to. Max, your life has been unfortunate. But I don’t pity you. Honey, we all adore you. All of us want you to be happy. Do not ever feel that you are worthless, you are worth more than anything to Chloe, to me, to Kate” Dana smiles at the smaller girl and cups her cheek in her hand “You are a wonderful person Max. Remember that, and you look so cute in these clothes. Like a mini punk,” She grins which makes Max chuckles through her sobs.

“That’s more like it. Now, forget about everything. Let’s go clean you up and we will go to my room. Watch some cat videos and chill till Kate comes, okay?” Dana beams at Max and she hums softly.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Streets**

Rachel watches as Kate distributes food among the homeless with a cheerful smile, and Alvin helping her out.

"Bless you, darling," says the elderly lady, who receives the plate from Kate.

Kate beams at her "Thank you, granny. How is your knee? Does it still hurt?"

The elderly lady, granny, she grins "Oh, it's healed. I can finally stomp on the ground when arguing with my good for nothing husband" Kate chuckles at this, "Be nice to him granny, he worries about you."

Granny scoffs "Oh, sure he does, but thank you, darling . Nobody cares about homeless people like us, but you do. You really are an angel" Kate blushes at this and smiles softly. The homeless behind granny gruffs hard, waiting for his turn.

"Oh, sorry. Take care granny" she beams again

"You too child" granny shows her a dear smile and scowls at the person behind her and leaves the queue.

Rachel looks at the scene, and smiles at the angel _'Shelly, she really is you, everything about her is you. The way she talks, the way she treats people. And they adore her, just like everyone adored you. Maybe that's why I am attracted to her. I want to be with her because I see you in her?'_

A small frown appears on her _face 'But that's not fair for her. She is not you. She is a person of her own. How can I think so selfishly? A person like me didn't deserve you and don't deserve someone as pure as her. I have blood in my hands. I have a mission and it's dangerous. I cannot put her in danger. I cannot let her become my weakness'_ Rachel grits her teeth and reminds herself why she is in Arcadia Bay

"Rachel..." Alvin snaps her out of her thoughts, and passes her the phone, "It's Mom" Rachel frowns at first but her face softens and takes the phone from him

"Hello?..Hi Ava.. yes, Alvin is fine, He is with me... yes, we’ve met Max... she is doing fine... yes... Thank you, Ava... Are you sure?... You know he's here... Ava, we talked about this..., yes.... yes... Okay, fine... I'll talk to him... No, he is good, he made new friends and guess what, all hot girls.... oh don't you worry. I'll find him a girlfriend... yes... Ava... I am sorry about that, I didn't have a choice... yes... I understand... Thank you... be careful Ava.... see you soon in Arcadia" She disconnects and Alvin looks at her with inquiring eyes.

"What did she say, Rachel?" Alvin asks her. Rachel huffs and combs her hair with her fingers "Al, your mom can be stubborn, just like you. She wants to come to Arcadia Bay, even though knowing that sick bastard is here. First, you had to tag along, even though I took you back to Seattle. Now Ava wants to come here. You both don't understand, it's dangerous. You know, he will not hesitate in hurting you or your mother and Max." She sighs

"Rachel, you have to convince her, she cannot come here. He almost killed her that day. I don't know why he's lenient with me but he almost killed my mother, his own wife" Alvin frowns, but his eyes gets misty "I am ashamed to be his son Rach, he is a monster, mom will be in danger here"

"I understand, Al. That's why I told her not to come here, but she is stubborn. She wants to see you and Max. And she is not taking no for an answer. She'll be here in a few days" Al only nods at this.

She looks behind Alvin, and frowns, “Al, where's Kate?" Rachel asks, Alvin looks back and don't see Kate at her place, "I don’t know she said she was almost finished and was just here.” Rachel looks around frantically, but can’t find her anywhere.

She quickly runs towards the crowd and asks the homeless granny, “Have you seen Kate?” Granny looks around, “No. She was just here”

Rachel’s heart starts beating faster, blood almost freezes, she knows she shouldn’t be worried, Kate could be around but the scene from Long Beach starts playing in her head. _‘No, this cannot be. I can’t lose her again. Not again’_

Alvin asks people around about Kate and keeps looking for her. But Rachel is frozen, she clenches her fists and starts heaving, breathing heavily, she looks around for Kate, panicked, scared. Her eyes begin watering, her strong persona waivers again. _‘She’s gone, I lost her again. Shelly, I lost you again’_

“Rach?”

Rachel spins around quickly, almost falling, and sees Kate looking at her confusingly. Rachel takes a deep shuddery breath and her stiff shoulder sags; her lips starts trembling. She gets close to Kate, and puts her trembling and shivering hand on Kate’s cheek and drops her head on her shoulder and exhales as if a weight just lifted from her back.

“Don’t do this to me again, please…” a dry sob comes out of her mouth

Kate is baffled, confused. This is the first time she has seen Rachel, the strongest of them all, the avenger, a hardened soul who lost so much yet kept going, but right now, she looks scared… just a scared girl trembling, frail and supporting herself on the smaller blonde’s shoulder.

Kate feels she should hold this girl, before she falls, breaks and shatters. She raises her hand and wraps the distraught girl in her arms and squeezes the bigger girl, wrapping all over as if trying to keep hold of the fragile girl, if she doesn’t, this girl will break into thousand pieces. So, she just hugs the girl close, she says nothing, yet understand everything. The crowd looks at them for this strange display of affection, yet Kate, the kindest, the pure, the innocent, she only cares for the girl she’s holding. She doesn’t care about the world, the society, and for the first time her beliefs, she only cares for Rachel. 

Al, who just returned looking for Kate, tries to speak but opts to not to. He just smiles at the two girls. One who is on the verge of breaking and the other holding her, keeping her whole. He tries to understand who is the stronger and who’s weak but he only sees a balance. A balance being restored in the bigger girl and a balance that’s makes the smaller girl look stronger than anyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola friends, as Chloe would say. Back with another update.
> 
> Shorter than my previous couple of episodes. But I wanted to end this chapter on a high note. 
> 
> So, yes, Victoria... she's obsessed with Max and becoming utterly possessive. Hence the forced kissing. But she is also jealous of her and her affection on others. Things might get heated up again, or simmer down. Though I apologize in advance, This is not an OT3 fic. But nothing stays permanent. I will steer my story where I feel it has a potential of something.
> 
> Some revelations about Ava and Alvin, what happened back in Seattle. How did Rache helped Alvin and Ava, who was almost killed by Bill. Let's find that out in future chapters.
> 
> Ah yes, the big elephant. Rachel, her insecurity and fears of losing someone who is similar to her lost angel. Nothing much to say. I want you guys to feel what she feels and I do hope I made you feel it. What can I say, I ship with feels. heh! 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and share your thoughts.
> 
> P.S: It's cold and rainy here!


	18. Those Who are Close

**Somewhere**

“Do not forget that it is I that made you who you are. Do not gloat on your tiny pickups. I am Bill Ernest, I made you and I can destroy you” Bill threatens the man

Just half a year ago, Bill was in a position to threaten him, to stall him. To even degrade him in front of his sons. Today the roles are reversed. He is just someone who wants a favor. A favor he does not want to return. He has too much at stake, then to follow a failed endeavor. But he knows Bill very well, He will not be broken easily, He will not give up. He never gave up. That’s why he has been doing this for years without any authorities getting a hint of it. But one girl, one little bitch which he refused to hand over because he got infatuated with her. He, Bill Ernest of all to fall for one girl. The man smirks at this, but under his own calm demeanor, he is still afraid of Bill. He, himself who is calculating, take minimal risks and has been working under Bill until he found it dissatisfactory, and broke to make it on his own. Yet still, he has to rely on somebody. He cannot dirty his own hands.

“Bill, let us be civil” He tries to pacify the older man. “I understand what you want. But we have to wait. Right now, it’s too risky. Half of ABPD is searching for you. You have lost two of your sons. Your youngest is against you. If they get to you, they will use him to testify against you and it will come to me. We are only two left here now. I cannot rely on them anymore. They have pulled their hands out. Playing good family or whatever shit they are doing. Let alone that Amber girl, who followed you here. She is dangerous, how many times we tried to get her out of the way. Yet, she keeps coming back. She had destroyed what we had built and held for years. We cannot even operate now without looking hundred times behind our back. She has a target on us. And believe me, Bill. We tried, but she is smart and she thinks before she acts. We were close to get rid of her, but she lived, thanks to your wife and your son. So, I am telling you again, Bill. Now is not the right time. We have to wait.”

Bill looks into the man’s eyes. His gaze is malicious. If a grown man like him feel the ire and the threat in his eyes, he imagines what the subjects felt. He squirms internally. He had tried many times, through his career but he cannot go against Bill. He cannot threaten him, he cannot blackmail him, or manipulate him. He is not a human being. He’s a spawn of the devil himself. And this man, this one man is like a pawn with his mind and cunning yet helpless against this puppet master.

 

“Very well. For this once I will do as you say, but if this does not work. You will face the consequences. And remember one thing. I do not care what you do to my traitorous wife or that meddling bitch Amber. But if you plan to touch my Alvin,” Bill's voice is flat, monotone, with no emotions “I will forget I mentored you, I will forget you were my protégé. When I am done with you, they will never find your body, boy!” Bill grins at the man which makes him gulp visibly. He still thinks this man is dangerous. He’s the devil himself.

* * *

**Path to Lighthouse**

Max looks through her polaroid camera's viewfinder, trying to get the object of her focus, a blue jay perched on top of some stacked logs with a straw in its beak, in the viewfinder. Once satisfied, of the angle and lighting, she clicks on the shutter button.

*Click* *whirr*

The camera spits out the photo. Max grabs it and shakes it a little. She looks at the rapidly developing photo and once developed, a smile grows on her face 'Yes, perfect.'

"Maxo, hurry up you slowpoke!" Chloe calls her from uphill with a childlike grin on her face.

"I am coming! Jeez, impatient as always" Max puts the polaroid photo in her messenger bag and gets up looking towards Chloe, who grins and strides towards the lighthouse.

 _'Dog, she is excited about this photo op’ a smile grows on Max's face. ‘Still the same Chloe, just like back then, excited to model for me. But she is beautiful, she's perfect. Unlike me, I am just trying to be someone, someone worthy of her. Yet, she loves me for who I am. I want to do a lot for her too. Not just hog all happiness but give her what I have.’_ she thinks determinedly. Though her thoughts steer to what happened the last day in her dorm, she recalls the events.

 _'Victoria is acting strange. What does she want from me? She tried to force on me. Kissing me like that' she frowns 'Yet, she said all those hurtful things to me. What is wrong with her? Dana is so sweet, she told off Victoria. I didn't want to make Chloe worried again, so, I made her promise not to tell Chloe about this. She will not let this go. I am tired of all the dramas happening in my life. Blackwell is supposed to be my new chapter, but my past, it keeps coming back to me, haunt me.'_ she sighs

_'I don't know what Victoria is thinking, but I am not going to give her the pleasure to play with me. If the time comes, I'll see to her but whatever she is thinking, it won't happen. No more, I will not be weak anymore. I will not cry, bellow and whine and give in to my breakdowns. I want to be happy, with my Chloe and only her'_

Her thoughts are interrupted by a hand waving at her face, "Yo, Maxombie! Wake up dude. What's wrong with ya?" Chloe looks at her worriedly.

"Uh? What?" Max looks at Chloe in a daze. She shakes her head "Oh, nothing, just thinking about stuff" Max smiles but Chloe looks at her skeptically.

"Max, something up.?" Chloe puts her hand on Max's shoulder and asks her with a worried frown.

"Really, Che. It's nothing. I'd tell you if there is something" she lies.

Chloe is not satisfied. She sighs but nods at her "Okay, fine," She looks into Max's eyes "but if there is something in your mind, you will tell me. Okay?" She asks with a frown.

Max smiles at Chloe and holds her hand, "I will" _'Sorry Che, but I cannot burden you anymore with this. I want to get out of this mess on my own. I don't want you to babysit me for life I want you by my side and support me. I hope you will understand someday'_   

"Yep, you will. C'mon" Chloe grins and squeezes Max's hand and almost drags her towards the lighthouse. Max, being dragged again smiles at her excited girlfriend.

They stop at the hill overlooking the sea and the small bay town, holding hands. Though they have come here countless times during their childhood and even in the last few months but they both feel a connection to this mysterious hill and the lighthouse. As if their destiny is connected to this place.

Max loves this scenic place, more like she is attached to it. The orange hue of the sun and its reflection on the sea, the waves crashing at the foot of the hill and the breeze that makes everything calm. Max smiles and inhales the scent of the sea. She feels Chloe squeeze her hand, which makes her turn towards the blunette and see Chloe's eyes glistening.

"Che?" Max asks softly. Chloe looks at her redhead girlfriend and smiles back softly through her wet eyes, takes a deep breath and exhales and again looks back towards the town.

"You know, Max. I hated this town" Max looks at Chloe, a bit confused but listens attentively as Chloe looks towards the town, which looks so small from up here. 

"After Dad died, and you... left for Seattle. I felt lost. It came as sadness, disappointment, betrayal and then, anger" Max squeezes Chloe's hand and looks towards the town with her girlfriend as she speaks "I was angry at everything, Dad, Mom, David... you... I was angry at this town. I felt all alone. I couldn't trust anybody. I felt this whole town was my enemy, my prison" She takes a deep breath again, her way to trick her body not to give up to emotions. She leaves Max's hand and takes a few steps towards the edge but still far, turns around towards Max,

"I was a prisoner in this town. I couldn't get out. I couldn't do anything. Wake up, curse, bake, fight, come back home sore and hurt, bake again and sleep. That was my life. I was on a downhill path of destruction. I wanted to destroy this town along with myself, Max."

Max eyes wells up and she tries to speak but no words come out of her mouth. Chloe continues "Max, you tell me that you are grateful to me, for saving you, for being with you and loving you. But it's also the other way around. Max, you saved me. You, who was hurt, lost, yet you looked towards a failure like me. You found your peace in me. Max, you have no idea how much you saved me, from my own destruction" she waves her hand towards the bay "This town, this prison of mine, you saved me from this, Max. By coming back to my life, for loving me. For this, I am grateful to you too. And I will always love you from my heart." She smiles through her welled up eyes.

Max looks at her girlfriend, her savior. The sun gleams from behind her, painting her blue hair in its orange hue. The shadow casting on her front contrasted by the glowing orb behind her, making her porcelain skin glow around the edges. Her misty yet smiling eyes, looking back at Max and the blissful joy on her face, which makes Max’s heart melt. _‘She looks so beautiful,’_ Max thinks through her own teary eyes.

Instinctively, Max lifts her camera on her face and snaps a photo. It might look strange to somebody. But she knows that this is the girl who saved her, yet claimed to be saved by her. This is her Chloe, her solace, her life and her destiny.

“H-Hey! Not like this.” Chloe tries to glare mockingly at Max but even as a joke she cannot be angry with her tiny redhead. She just opens her arms and grins at her. Max, holding the photo, runs towards her, and flings herself in Chloe’s arm, who wraps her arms around Max.

“I love you, Che, I love you a lot!” Max misty-eyed buries her face in Chloe’s chest, who squeezes Max in her arms. “I love you too Max. No matter how many time I say it, it keeps growing every day” Max just smiles and squeezes herself even more inside her lover’s embrace because this is her home.

“Max…” Chloe asks softly.

“Hmm?” Max hums.

“Can I ask you something?” Chloe asks though her voice shows a hint of nervousness.

Max, raises her head and looks into her eyes, “Yes, Chloe? What is it?”

“Can… can you tell me about Maxine?” Chloe frowns a little, a doubt comes in her mind. She doesn’t want to ruin this evening, yet this question has been in her mind and kept nagging to come out and ask.

Max looks towards Chloe with solemn and sad eyes, leaves Chloe’s embrace. She walks towards the bench and sits on it, looks at the photo she just took, smiles sadly and puts it in her bag. Chloe gulps _‘Good work as usual Price, you ruined it’_

Max pats at her side, hinting Chloe to sit, which she does, albeit nervously. “Che, how do you know about Maxine?” She looks towards her.

Chloe swallows again “W-when you had your nervous breakdown, and was having that nightmare. You, I mean it was you, but you woke up and started talking like a different person, not that different but… happier? Yeah, happier. You, I mean she told her she is Maxine and not Max but also Max” Chloe scratches her head, “Ugh! This is still confusing me. I have been thinking about this. If- if you don’t want to talk about this, we don’t have to Max. It’s just, you know I am hella worried” She frowns, “Doc Thomas said that it might or might not be dangerous for you. That’s why I asked. Maybe you know something about it. Max, really, I am sorry to ask you like this. But you know…” Chloe trials off trying find words that would not offend Max.

Max frown softens and she puts her hand on Chloe, and she smiles at her girlfriend who is worried for her in every condition. “Chloe, it’s alright. You don’t have to explain it to me. I understand. In fact, I was looking for a way to tell you this, without you thinking I’ve gone mad, and lock me up in loony town.” She grins at her own insinuation.

“I’d NEVER do that Max” Chloe objects to her with a frown.

Max looks towards her and squeezes her hand to ease her girlfriend “I know, Che. But look at it from other people’s perspective. I break down crying, screaming and pass out, wake up and start talking like a different person, happier as you said, of which I have no collection of?” She looks in Chloe’s eyes, who stay silent. She doesn’t have an answer for it. That’s why she is asking Max.

“So, tell me? What she said?” Max asks and Chloe could feel a hint of worry in her voice.

“When you… uh… she… when she woke up, she… kissed me out of nowhere” Chloe says while nervously looking all over to escape Max’s inquiring gaze.

“She kissed you?” Max asks.

“Yeah, and she was happy, told me that she waited for a year for this… I said we kissed just that morning. But that’s when she said she is not you. It was hella confusing. You… you were right. I did think something happened to your head and wanted to take you to the hospital” Chloe replies apologetically, feeling guilty that Max’s fear was valid, everyone thinking she’s gone... mad.

“I see… and what do you think now Che? Am I still going mad?” Max asks with a frown.

Chloe quickly shakes her head, “No... no, no! I hella don’t Maxi. I don’t care about that, I don’t even mind if you have another Max in you, which means I got two girlfriends” She tries to grin but her nervousness is evident.

“But I do mind, Che!” Max scowls again, “I don’t want another me in my head nagging, taunting, sometimes playing friendly but for her own motives. She lied to me. She kissed you. Whatever she is,” Max seethes angrily.

“Lied to you? How?” Chloe again frowns confusingly asks Max

“Chloe, at first I heard this voice when I tried to… cut my wrist. She nagged at me, called me names, but also reminded me of you, reminding me that you are with me even if the whole world is trying to destroy me. So, through your words, she saved me. You saved me” her face softens again. Chloe again holds her hand and squeezes it, making sure she is alright. It still scares her, that she almost lost Max.

Max continues “And, the second time when I heard the voice is after I fought with those boys, who tried to harass me. That night, when you stayed with me. She kept taunting me, telling me she helped me through my time in that confinement, and she made me remember you and she wanted me to repay her and give her what she wants”

“Repay her? Give her what she wants? What do you mean?”

“By giving you to her,” Max said in the

“What the fuck, Max?” Chloe’s eyebrow knits together

“That’s was my reaction. I feel I have gone mad. I have another me inside my head wants to have you, for herself. I told her to fuck off and she really should fuck off because you are mine. And then she threatened me, said she’ll find a way to take over my body and get what she wants. That scares me, Chloe. If she did it once like you said, she might do it again. I will not give you to her, not to anybody else, not to the voice in my head but just me. Because you are mine only!” Max scowls at the invisible voice and glowers. _‘You hear me Maxine, she is mine and I am not giving her to anyone, not even you. Even if you are me!’_

For the first time since the conversation started Chloe snorts, and laughs. Max looks at her confusingly.

“What the hell, Chloe?” Max, puzzled, frowns at her girlfriend.

“Sorry Maxi” She grins, “But it’s kinda funny AND hella cute. You have another you in your head who wants me. Technically YOU want me, in any and every state. That makes me the lucky one. So why not compromise? To me, both of you are one. And I am up for threesomes with two Maxes anytime” She teases Max and winks at her.

“What the fuck, Chloe! You really want that?!” Max fumes

“Max, you said yourself she is you. So, it’s not like I or she is cheating on you” Chloe tries to say in a serious tone but her mirth keeps seeping in.

“Chloe, I understand where you getting at, but hear this. I want to remember every single moment I spend with you, everything we do, we say, we feel. I want to remember all of them and even if it’s another me. I don’t want to share these moments with her. I don’t want to wake up not knowing what she did or said or what you did with her, without me having any memories of it. Nuh-uh! No, thank you, Price, that isn’t gonna work!” Max huffs and crosses her arms and looks at the opposite side, frowning.

Chloe grins at her girlfriend’s gesture and she thinks it’s cute. Teasing and jokes apart, she herself don’t feel easy, to share her love for Max, even if it’s technically and physically one, but with distinct personalities as Dr. Thomas said.

“Max”

“Hmph!”

“Maxi”

“Nop”

“Maa-aaa-aax”

“No”

“Max, if you don’t look at me, there are going to be consequences. Dire, consequences!”

“Uhuh? Like what?” a dread falls on Max’s face but she does her best not to look at Chloe.

“Consequences like… THIS! Tickle Bomb!” She grabs Max and starts tickling her, who shrieks at the attack. She has always been sensitive to tickles, even as kids Chloe was always stronger and her tickle bombs were merciless.

“S-stop! Stop it! C-Chloe!!!” Max tries to frown but she starts laughing, squirming under Chloe’s tickle barrage almost lying down on the bench.

“Nop, this…is your punishment for being… so... cute” She says through her tickling.

“Chee!!! Stop it… haha…cannot breathe… give up... I give up!!” Max squirms

“Say you love me!”

“I… I love you, Che! Haha!!! Stopp!!!”

“and how much?”

“A lot!! A lot!! More than... more than anything…in the world” Max says through her laughing, tears already forming in her eyes and she struggles to breathe.

“Then kiss me…” Chloe stops tickling and grins at Max and looks at her, red-faced out of breath girlfriend.

Max doesn’t waste a moment and plants her lips on Chloe’s and kisses her girlfriend. Already short of breath, holding Chloe’s face in her hands, she tries to breathe from her nose. She rises up and sits over Chloe, straddling her on the bench, snakes her hands-on Chloe’s neck and deepens the kiss. Chloe returns the kiss sliding her tongue in Max’s parted lips and wraps her arms around her, her hands-on Max’s back and rubbing slightly. Max squirms through the kiss, feeling Chloe’s fingers even through the fabric.

They break the kiss and Max, breathing heavily, arms still wrapped around Chloe’s neck looks in her eyes. Chloe smiles back at her girlfriend holding her waist and gives another soft kiss on Max’s lips. Her face turns serious but her eyes soft.

“Max, I don’t care what sort of person you have created in your mind. Doc already told us about this… this condition and believe me Max, all I want is you to be happy. This voice, your breakdowns, or whatever other issues you think you have and you feel you cannot share with me. I accept them all. Because of your pain, your issues, everything you have that is a burden on you, are as much as mine as they are yours. When I say, I love you, I mean it. Because you are all that means to me and it’s just you. If that voice in your head tells you otherwise, give her my message, Chloe Price only belongs to Max. One and only one Max Caulfield.”

Max, looks into Chloe’s eyes. She believes Chloe. She believes every word the blunette said. Yet, she tries to search for something, a doubt, a glimmer of false assurance, fear, anything, anything that will make her believe Chloe is just trying to ease her sufferings. But all she sees is just sincerity, her beautiful azure blue eyes show love, compassion, and sincerity for herself.

“Chloe…” Max only able to say this and she again kisses the blunette, more passionately, needier, as if trying to absorb all of Chloe’s affection into herself. Lots of uncertainties waning, drying, turning to dust. She feels lighter.

Every time, every time Chloe expresses her love for Max, she feels a knot is undone from her mind. Knots which ties her to her past from which she tries but cannot run away from. But Chloe always grabs her hand and drives her forward. Every time someone tries to put her down, pull her into her dark and cold abyss. Chloe is there to pull her out of it.

The sun long sunk into the horizon, only a desaturated tint of purple glow is in the sky, the hill has fallen into silence, which is periodically broken by the crashing of waves and just them. Two girls deeply, madly in love with each other.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy**

Rachel and Kate walk towards her dorms. They don’t talk. They haven’t talked about what happened last day except for Kate’s explanation, who just went to return the apron and talk to the pastor of the local church. She said she saw Rachel talking on the phone and didn’t want to disturb her.

Rachel is still surprised at herself, why she acted so frantic and almost broke down in front of this girl. Why she keeps projecting her Shelly in this girl. It’s like cheating on both her angel and this sweet girl. Rachel thoughts are frantic same as her condition.

‘ _If she knows what I have done to get my revenge, she will hate me. She will hate the murderer inside me, the monster behind my eyes. I cannot tell her. I cannot put her in danger, not until I finish what I’ve started. Not until my Shelly is avenged. Just two more, just two more bastards to put down like the rabid dirty dogs they are’_ Rachel’s eyes turn cold, steely again

She feels her pinky being grabbed and looks down to see Kate blushing profusely and grabbing her hand pinky and looking in front of her. Rachel also looks in front to see Max and Chloe kissing right in front of the dorm entrance. She smirks and wolf-whistles at them. Startled, Max almost jumps out of Chloe’s grasp, if the blunette was not holding her. They look towards Rachel, Max turns red while Chloe starts to look around frantic and tries to grin.

“Get a room, you two.” Rachel winks at Max, who turns even more redder, Chloe playfully pushes Rachel’s shoulder “Speak for yourself, holding Kate hostage” Rachel looks down to see her fingers twined with Kate’s who is redder than Max already, a blush creeps on Rachel’s face ‘when did I hold her hand like this?’

Chloe’s eyebrow raises and a grin forms on her face, and she bumps Max’s shoulder who also grins, “What are you two thinking?” Rachel asks but Chloe and Max look at each other and their grin grows even wider. Kate couldn’t get any redder.

Rachel tries to explain “I-It’s not what you think”

“Oh yeah, and why are you still holding her hand?”  Chloe smirks at the bigger blonde

Rachel again looks down, _‘What the hell? Did I not just let go of her hand? Or Did I?’_ She quickly let go of Kate’s hand and Chloe cackles.

“I-I’ll go to my r-room. Later, Max. Bye, Chloe, R-Rachel” Kate red, runs inside the dorm building.

“Bye Katie-pie” Chloe grins.

 “Che, I’ll leave also, I got early class tomorrow, I’ll text you” She kisses on Chloe’s cheek and hugs Rachel. “Bye, and be nice both of you.” She grins at the taller girls.

Chloe flings her arm over Rachel’s shoulder “Don’t worry hippie, we are cool” She grins while Rachel smiles at Max but pushes Chloe playfully. Max waves at them enter the dorm building also.

Chloe turns around and looks towards the blonde, “Dude, What the hell. Kate?” she grins.

“It’s not like that Blue” Rachel tries to dodge the question but her eyes tell otherwise.

“You know what, I know the best place to continue our conversation. Come to the Chloe side. We got grass!” She winks at Rachel, who sighs, but then grins “Why the fuck not. Lead the way!”

Chloe grins and bumps on her shoulder, “That’s more like it”

* * *

**American Rust**

“You know a place like this and you hid this from me? This could make a great hideout” Rachel grins. Back in Long Beach, junkyards, and warehouses her playgrounds. She’d spend hours lying on the roof of a rusty car and gaze at the open sky or occasional street fights. Girl’s gotta earn.

Chloe lights a blunt, takes a long draw and passes it to Rachel, who also puffs it deeply and exhales, “This shit is good, where’d you get this Blue?”

“From a local drug dealer, Frank. He’s expensive but got good shit” She grins “Only if he was not an asshole”

Rachel takes another drag and passes the blunt back to Chloe, she coughs a little, been a long time she had a good blunt, Chloe smirks at her “So, what did he do? Try to hit on you?” Rachel asks,

“Nah, nothing like that. He tried once, though, to get me drugged, but instead got his balls busted” Rachel grins and pushes Chloe’s shoulder playfully “Fuck Off!” Chloe pushes back, “Seriously dude, nobody messes with Chloe Price in Arcadia Bay. He’s just a general asshole to everyone. Skeptical. You know how drug dealers are.”

“I don’t know, the last one I met is lying deep with the fishes” Her eyes turn dark, cold, then sad. Chloe, understanding, puts her hand on Rachel’s shoulder, “Was he one of…them?”

Rachel nods, taking the blunt from Chloe’s hand and takes a longer drag from the previous one, trying to get baked so she doesn’t feel the pain and the ache.

“Chill girl, at least you avenged her” Chloe tries to ease the blonde girl.

Rachel shakes her head “No, not yet. Two more. Still got two more to find. Only then, I’ll be free from this nightmare, Chloe.”

“I understand. Rachel, you know I will help you. I want to rip off that motherfucker’s throat with my teeth for what he did to Max and Michelle”

“Oh, I will. I definitely will. Even if it’s the last thing to do before I die” Rachel grins evilly and takes the last drag from the blunt, and snuffs it on the ground.

“Rachel, I never thanked you properly for saving Max. Thank you, you not only saved her but saved me. She means everything to me. Just as Shelly meant everything to you. I am sorry for what happened to her. I wish it was different. I wish she was lucky like Max. She had someone to help her”

Rachel sighs “I couldn’t leave her alone when I found out that bastard Bill is torturing another girl. I couldn’t stand it. I thought that I couldn’t save my angel but I will save her at least. It was not easy but I did. I had to. For Michelle’s sake. I didn’t want to see another girl, broken, cold and lifeless and her body brutalized. I will fucking kill them, Chloe, I will kill these last two too. Only then, Shelly will rest in peace.” Her eyes turn teary, remembering Shelly’s cold and lifeless body.

Chloe rubs Rachel’s shoulders, she tries to understand Rachel’s pain. Max was saved by this girl, even though she had no obligation to but she did, for her angel’s sake and Chloe knows, she will never be able to repay what Rachel did for her. She just not saved Max, but she saved many other girls who’d fall victim to this sadistic monster and his other partner.

Rachel sniffs and chuckles “Dude, this stuff is good. It mellowed me down”

“All according to the plan” Chloe grins

“What do you mean?” Rachel asks confusingly

“C’mon spill, Rach. You and Kate” Chloe winks at Rachel

“C’mon Chloe, It’s nothing like that. This is Kate we are talking about. A conservative Christian, she doesn’t even swing this way” Rachel tries to dodge the question but fails to hide the blush rising on her cheeks.

“Dude, you are awful at lying, just look at you, turning all red” She teases Rachel “Now girl, spill”

Rachel sighs, giving up “Fine, fine, but don’t get too excited. It’s not like what you think” She pauses. Chloe gets all giddy, wiggling her butt and pricks her ears to listen attentively

“It’s about Shelly, let’s just say Kate is what Shelly was. Same hair, same eyes, her smile, her nature, the beautiful face. Every time I look at Kate, it reminds me of her. Whatever she does, it’s like she is Shelly. When I look at Kate, I feel Shelly is here, with me and I don’t miss her. But…”

“But?”

“It is wrong, I am projecting my… my dead girlfriend on a sweet girl like Kate. It’s not fair for her. She deserves to be happy. Chloe. I am a murderer, I killed five men. I sent five sons of bitches to hell. Do you think Kate is someone who deserves a monster like me?” Rachel's eyes turn steely.

Chloe looks at the blonde, “You know, this whole fucking world will think of you as a murderer, but I will call you an avenger, you avenged the girl you loved, you avenged the countless girls who became victim of these monsters, and you have saved many others, that would have fallen prey to those assholes. You are not a monster, they were, you just hunted the real monsters and put them down before they’d feast on another innocent soul. Ask Max, she will tell you who you are, ask my mom, she will also tell you who you are. Even ask Kate. Tell me, do you think Kate will hate you if you tell her?”

Rachel’s eyes turn soft and misty and she looks at the blue haired girl “Chloe, I think I have fallen for her”

Chloe grins, “Atta girl. See, it was not that hard to speak the truth and you know it. You do not have to torture yourself thinking what other’s think. Just go with the flow, Rach. I am sure Kate likes you too”

“What do you mean?” Rachel looks towards Chloe, surprised and confused.

“Dude, you didn’t see her face when you let go of her hand, you were busy looking at us. Her face, she looked like she lost, disappointed. And I know this feeling, take the advice from the expert, she likes you, but she is afraid just like you are. You think you are projecting Michelle on her, and she might have issues with her beliefs and probably her sexuality. It’s not easy to come out with this, especially for someone as sweet and innocent as Kate. She just need a push” Chloe pauses and gauges Rachel’s expression, which looks like she has just found the final piece of a long-stalled puzzle

“Tell me, if you think she is like your Shelly, do you think she will hate you if you tell her?” Chloe looks into Rachel’s eyes, who think for almost a second and shakes her head as a no.

“See, you answered yourself. Now be a brave girl and go for it. Our lives are short and full of strange happenings. We cannot grasp everything, Rach. But we should hold on things that are close to us, within our reach. I am telling you this because, now that we are buddies. I want you to find peace too. Not just for Max or Shelly or any of us. But for yourself too” Chloe smiles softly at the blonde and puts her hand on Rachel's cheek.

Rachel’s lips quiver and her eyes wells up “Chloe, damn!” She just hugs her new friend and she sobs. She found another one who understands her, just as her angel. She finally found a friend she can confide to. Another one who she can share her worries and her fears. She is not all alone at all. She got friends here now. She’s not fighting a lonely war. She has a backup. And she is stronger than before.

“There, there” Chloe pats on the crying blonde’s back “Let it all out. Don’t hold anything in”

After a while, Rachel calmed down and sniffs, “Thanks, Chloe” she beams through her red eyes, red both by the joint and by her crying.

Chloe grins at her new friend, “Don’t mention it. You know, am starving. Wanna hit two-whales? Mom makes the best damn burgers, and I’m hella broke. So, your treat. Consolation fee, you know”

“Chloe, you pig!”  Rachel huff jokingly

“Guilty” Chloe grins and winks at the girl, they get up and fling their arms on each other’s shoulders and walk towards the exit.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Hello Friends, here I am, frozen and shivering, never had a cold weather like this here. But am alive and back with another feely trip. ~Sigh~ Don;t hate me. I just ride well on feels. But all's good. 
> 
> Let start with the good things, a little clearance on Maxine, where is she, why is she not replying to Max. I have answers but those will be answered only in future chapters, but for now. Let's just say she is part of Max uncertainty, whenever Max feels mentally weak and overwhelmed, She projects Maxine as a different person, trying to put all the burden on that other, stronger compartment of her brain, but all her mental state does is makes Max believe that Maxine exists as a separate entity. Why she's not appearing now? That's because Max is becoming stronger, her ordeals are few, but who know. Bill is out there... and the seventh one. Tell me who do you think he is? Is he really Jefferson? ~ evil grin ~
> 
> The moment between Rachel and Chloe, yes. Rachel and Chloe were friends in the game, but it was not explored much, except revelations like Rachel was manipulating and a cheater and Chloe relied on her too much and had unrequited feelings for her. In my AU, Chloe relied only on herself, they both are alike but Chloe has seen too much on streets, thought too much as she said, she discovered herself. And she can understand people, people who are like her. and who is like her any more than Rachel herself?
> 
> I wanted to create a scenario for them to become good friends and what's best for two buddies to talk about the girls they like. I do. Though most of my friends are assholes.. still like them!
> 
> P.S: I think I'll live another day. Come at me winter, I am braced!


	19. Fall into Despair

**Girl’s Dorms**

The silence is broken by the buzzing of the phone as the alarm goes off. Max opens her eyes groggily and grabs the phone from the side table hitting the snooze button and the music system turns on, the soft melodic guitar starts playing from the speaker, the soft tunes bring a smile on Max’s face, and she recalls her weekend with her blue-haired girlfriend.

She sits up and looks at the photo collage in her room’s left wall. Most of the photos are of hers and Chloe’s, and her smile grows wider _‘Morning Che.’_

Max gets off the bed and grabs her camera and walks towards the window, she raises the blinds, and the bright and rejuvenating light of the sun brightens her roof. Max opens the window and inhales the scent of the morning, birds chirping, little squirrels running around. The scene warms Max from the inside and another smile grows on her face. She raises her camera and looks towards the lens, tilts her head, and clicks the shutter button. Her camera makes a whirling sound and rolls out the photo. She grabs the photo and looks at it.

She sees a happy girl looking back at her, red hair, bright eyes, a glint on her nose ring by the sun’s reflection, a wide smile on slightly puckered pink lips. _‘You see, World, this is me now. Not the weak girl you tried to break. I have friends, a family, and Chloe. My Chloe, she has healed me and there is nothing you can do anymore to destroy me. She will always be there to protect me. But don’t get me wrong. I can protect myself now. I might stumble, I might fall. But now I have people who want me to get up and keep walking forward.’_

She looks at her pet plant, Lisa, which looks dry, thirsty. She picks up the water bottle and sits down. “Sorry Lisa, Mama Max had too much going on with her life. Here, drink this” she says while pouring the water on her plant. “Good girl,” she says and gets up.

Max recalls her conversation with Chloe back at the lighthouse, _‘Che, I still have the demons trying to come out of me all the time. But I won’t let them take over me and try to mess with my head. As long as you are with me. I won’t break again. I was scared that you might find me weird, think I have gotten mad. I was afraid you’ll consider her to be part of our life. I don’t want to share you with anyone. Not even to my other self.’_ She thinks about Maxine _‘But why has she not said anything about this. She would not have stayed silent, she might have said or done something. Maxine? Are you here?’_

As if on cue, she feels a sharp thumping pain in her head as if being hit by something, and her vision blinds for an instant and back again, _‘Whoa... what was that?’_ Max thinks confusingly _‘Is that you, Maxine?’_ again silence. Max shrugs and looks back outside the window again and scans her eyes through the lawn again. _‘I gotta get ready now. Today is the photo submission day for the project. Let’s see how we do Che’_

Max gets away from the window and shuts it, goes back to her closet, she changes her tank top, with a full sleeve t-shirt, still not confident enough to answer the questions she’s gonna get after seeing her scars. She gathers her clothes and toiletries and leaves her room. She

It’s pretty much early, and the hall is almost empty. Max walks towards Kate’s door, she looks at the slate and sees a Bible quote written on it. Max smiles and knocks on her door but get no answers ‘Probably, gone. She’s an early bird.’ Max thinks and walks away.

She sees Stella coming out of her room, to whom Max smiles and waves “M-morning Stella”

Stella rubbing her eyes, says groggily “Hey Max. Morning” giving a tired smile

“Everything okay, Stella. You look t-tired” Max inquires

“Oh, no, no. Everything’s fine, just long study night. You tell me, how are you Max” Stella again smiles tiredly and starts walking with Max towards the bathroom.

“Super. Had a fun weekend, y-you know, I took a photo also, for the p-project by Mr. Jefferson” Max replies.

“Cool! Show that to me later in the class. I like your photos, Max. you are so talented.” Stella grins again, albeit still tiredly.

“S-Sure,” Max says while a blush creeps on her face.

They enter the bathroom and Max sees Kate with her hair down, looking herself in the mirror.

“Morning, Kate” Max beams at her Christian friend.

“Hey Kate, morning. Sorry, I’ll leave you two here. Still sleepy…” Stella groans. Kate greets and nods at Stella, who replies with a tired smile and walks lazily to one of the booths.

“Good morning, Max. How are you today?” Kate beams a bright smile at Max which warms the redhead from the insides. Kate always has the brightest smile and has this effect on anyone she looks at. ‘She’s so adorable’

 “I’m g-good. What about you?” Max asks her.

“I am good also. Did you take the photo for the project” She asks Max who grins and nods, “Y-yep, a little bribing, and coaxing, b-but it worked.”

“Of course, it will work. She’s a delinquent after all,” Kate grins and Max chuckles “Besides, She will do anything for you.” Kate continues, which earns her a blush from the redhead and another smile from Kate.

Max recalls the scene from last night “So…?” She looks at Kate inquiringly, with a mischievous grin on her face. The blonde looks back at her with confusion until she realizes where Max’s getting at and blood rises on her cheeks.

“N-nothing, it’s nothing. Y-you and Chloe’ startled me. T-that’s all, Max”

“Ahan? And I am t-the pope,” Max mirth gets wider “That was n-not nothing, Katie…” and she looks in Kate's eyes, who pretends to like remembered something.

“Oh, I- I gotta do s-something, and you get ready too. You’ll be late for the class. See you later, Max” Kate, red-faced, rushes out of the bathroom and Max cackles _‘You are not getting away from this, Kate. Just you wait. I’ll wring it out of you if I have to. But she looks so cute with Rachel. Maybe she’s worried about… we’ll see about that later. But SHE IS SO CUTE!!!’_   She gushes at her Christian friend and enters one of the booths.

* * *

Max, freshened up, walks towards her room, she sees Victoria’s door open and she walks out of her room. Max stops in her tracks for a second, an anger boils in her chest and she breathes to simmer it down. She again starts walking toward her door only to Victoria get in front of her, blocking her way.

“Caulfield” Victoria calls for Max, who refuses to look at Victoria due to the anger, she doesn’t want to start a scene this early morning.

“N-not today, Victoria” Max frowns, side steps her and continues walking.

“Max, wait…” Victoria again calls for her but Max ignores and enters her room, closing the door behind her. _‘What does Victoria want from me? Is it not enough to say all those hurtful things to me? Fuck it, I am not gonna think too much into it. But, if she gets on my face again. I’ll smack that bitch smug of hers.’_ Max takes another deep breath and exhales.

She changes her clothes, brushes her hair and gathers her messenger bag, her camera, and Chloe’s photo. She looks at the photo again and smiles _‘She is beautiful. Good thing I scanned and made a copy of it. Don’t know if project photos are returned or not’ She kisses the photo and puts it in her bag ‘To Battle, Captain!’_   and leaves her room.

* * *

Max walking towards her class, and her phone vibrates, she takes it out to see a message from Rachel.

 **Rach: Hey Max, can talk?** Max frowns at the message, and types

**Max: Can’t now. going to class. Something up?**

**Rach: Later then, hit me up when you are free. Okay?**

**Max: okay, later.**

Max looks at her phone confusingly, _‘What’s so important? Is it about Kate? Or… I’ll call her after class’_

She walks into the class, and her eyes fall straight on Kate, and her eyes turn to steel. Kate looking down while Victoria looming on her and saying something. Anger from the previous day boils again in her stomach and she clenches her fists and marches towards the two blondes.

“Kate, w-what’s wrong?” Max looks towards Kate, ignoring Victoria, for now, she breathes, at least Kate is not crying or misty eyed, just silent. Max turns towards Victoria and scowls at her.

“Don’t you h-have anything better to do, Victoria? Do you r-really like to hurt p-people? Belittle them? so you can feel all secure and m-mighty?”

“Mind your own fucking business, Caulfield.” Victoria huffs and scowls back at Max.

“It is my business. I don’t care what you s-say or d-do to me. I don’t give a fuck but if- if you try to h-hurt my friends. I will not p-put up with that. I won’t s-stay silent. And Kate is my f-friend. Now get lost before I seriously hurt you.”

Victoria huffs again “You will regret treating me like this. And you, you fake Christian. I’ll be seeing you”

Max having enough of it, gets on her face, just a few inches away, eyes cold and glaring, “Fuck off!”

Victoria feels something, Max being close to her, her fingers twitches, heart thumps, a voice in the back of her head tells her to grab this girl make her grovel at her feet, another voice tells her to kiss her, another one tells her to hurt her, one tells her to leave her alone. But, Victoria is afraid and overwhelmed by these voices. She is afraid to give into any of the voice. She is Victoria, the Queen Bee of Blackwell, yet she is obsessing over this girl and without knowing the reason why. Yet… yet, she doesn’t even want to look for the answer of this ‘ _why_ ’ question, because, in the end, all of the voices in her head merge into one _‘I want her. I must have her. She will become my pet or my queen, but she will belong to me. Just me.’_

“I said f-fuck off Victoria” She hears Max voice again and snapped out of her dilemmatic thoughts.  Her heart thumps but she scoffs and goes to her seat. Her cronies look at the scene confusingly and look at each other. They are trying to understand Victoria’s behavior, but too afraid of Queen Bee to ask her directly.

 Max plops on her seat in agitation and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down _‘Calm down, Max! You said so yourself. Don’t give into this bitch. I don’t know what’s wrong with her. But if she is trying to hurt Kate only to get under my skin, I will have no choice but to confront her to end this matter. Once and for all’_

She looks towards Kate who’s looking back at her with her radiant smile “Thanks again, Max. But you don’t have to do this all the time. I don’t want you to burden yourself with Victoria and her gang” Kate says with a hint of worry in her voice. She’s afraid Max will overexert herself and get hurt. To Kate, Max is already a precious friend.

Max disregards Kate’s worries with a wave of her hand “Nah, all good Kate. You are m-my friend and you are too s-sweet, you’ll never stand up t-to them. Not that you are a c-coward or afraid Kate, it’s just not your n-nature and I know it. So, again, no worries” Kate radiates a bright smile which melts Max’s heart and she grins back. _‘Kate, it’s true, you are too sweet and innocent, that’s why they make you into an easy target. But don’t worry I am here for you. As long as I am here, I won’t let them hurt you’_ She looks towards Kate dearly, who has started scribbling cartoons in her notebook which draws another smile on Max’s face.

Mr. Jefferson walks into the class with his usual demeanor which makes Max cringe every time she sees it, somehow it always puts her off.

“Morning, people, Now I hope all of you have brought your photos for the project I asked for last week, I want them at my desk at the end of the class if you want extra points. I know I did not put a penalty for not submitting, but I am expecting everyone to submit their photos” He stops talking and looks towards Max “Especially yours Max, I have high hopes for you. You can be a good… inspiration for your fellow peers, like Kate, who likes to draw more than take photographs” Kate oblivious of him talking was so engrossed in drawing in her notebook that she missed what he said. Max coughs and Kate absentmindedly looks towards Max. Max tilts her head towards Mr. Jefferson who has a smile on his face and looking towards Kate with a certain unknown glint in his eyes.

Kate turns beet red and her mouth forms an o and she quickly looks down embarrassed, which earns a snicker from some of her classmates. Max finds it cute, baffled Kate is baffled.

“Okay, so let’s talk about…” Mr. Jefferson starts talking, occasionally asking a question but most questions are directed towards either Victoria or Max, who somehow, had enough time to study even through her dramatic life, answers the questions. And every time she answers correct, Victoria glances at her, at first it was glaring, but now it’s something else.

Max feels confused and uneasy with the looks she gets from both Jefferson and Victoria. _‘What’s up with these two. Why they keep looking at me like I am some sort of alien, ready for dissection and studied. Giving me the creeps. Victoria is one thing, she hates me as I hate her. But this pretentious teacher, he makes me feel uneasy. I cannot put it into words but it’s not looking at me as a person, he’s studying me… what a prick. Don’t look at me like that.’_

The class bell drags her out of her thoughts, and Kate looks at her “Max, show me her photo,” Max blushes, and meekly, slowly takes out Chloe’s photo from her messenger bag, she looks at it again, dearly _‘I so want to kiss this photo again, but everyone here will think I am a creep. As if breakdowns and stuttering were not enough. I guess I’ll compensate with the real one later’_

Max passes the photo to Kate, who takes it from her hand carefully. Max looks down, shyly but hears a gasp from Kate. She looks up to see Kate smiling, her eyes get misty, “Max, this is beautiful!” Max turns redder “You really captured the Chloe you vision, It’s like I am looking at her from your perspective.” Kate beams at her shy red-faced friend “Tell me, is this how you see Chloe? She is beautiful Max” Max nods meekly, she knows if she starts to speak, she will only gush for Chloe, how beautiful she is, how caring she is, how loving she is, how she brings joy to her life, how she completes her, how she makes her whole, her support, her smile, her eyes, her jokes, her cockiness, everything about her makes Max want to scream at the world and let every living thing know about her Chloe. HER. CHLOE!

But right now, she only manages to smile. Kate grabs Max’s hand and squeezes it, and smiles at her “Max, you know better than me, but you know what I think? I think, Lord has awarded you Chloe for all the suffering you had to endure in your life. Cherish her, as she is a blessing to you. I will always pray for you both and your happiness”

“Oh, Kate!” Max squeezes her hand back _‘Will it be strange to just jump off the table and hug this beautiful person in front of me? How easily can she say the words that I want to hear? Kate, you are wonderful'_

“Now, go on, show it to Mr. Jefferson, I am sure he will also like it. If he doesn’t, he’s a… he’s a p… p-prick” Kate whispers, which makes Max stiffen a laugh.

“Girls, I understand you are enjoying your pretty conversation there but I am waiting for your photo Max” Jefferson pipes in, again with his deprecatory manner masked by his fake smile. Victoria standing by his table, propped on her elbows and pretending to discuss photos with him. Max rolls her eyes internally and gets up and walks towards him holding her photo. Her heart thumps, it’s her first ever project photo her first step to being somebody. Her first proud moment. She hands over her photo to Jefferson who smiles at Max and takes the photo from her hand.

He looks at the photo, attentively, he picks a few more photos, from other students, of some elderly people, parents, school, a cross, ‘probably Kate’s’, even one of Jefferson’s own candid photo _‘Oh? Someone’s really sucking up to him. If it was a competition, he’ll definitely pick up his own photo. It’s not even such a good shot. Tss! Wrong Max, never degrade an artist, we all try.’_

Mr. Jefferson puts all the photos on the table but keeps holding Max and he picks up another one. It’s beautiful shot of the beach taken during the golden hour. With some kids playing in the background. Their figures contrasted, being shadowed by the sinking golden orb, sand glistening and reflecting like tiny, micro mirrors. Max tries to understand the theme, grateful things. Is this a moment? But whatever it is, it’s beautiful. Whoever took this really is great and understand photography.

“Max, if this was a competition. You’d be wearing the crown of the winner. You really captured this girl’s every emotion, this subject of your photography, is she your friend?” He asks her, a smile on his face, but eyes inquiring, an invisible hint of disapproval, which Max fails to see.

“Y-yes, Mr. Jefferson.” Max again wants to gush but says only this.

“I see, it’s a good shot, Max. If I could I’d give you more points but let us be fair to everyone. So, tell me, what do you think about this photo?” He picks the beach photo and shows it to Max.

“It’s b-beautiful, whoever took this photo is really t-talented, and knows how to capture the exact m-moment in the camera’s lens. I especially like how t-they captured the perfect g-golden hour, the reflection of the s-sun on the sand and the contrasting shadows. It evens out both aspects of l-light and shadows without o-overwhelming each other, creating the perfect b-balance. overall, it is a beautiful photo.”

“Good answer, Max. I knew you understand photography a lot better. You heard Max, Victoria?” He looks towards the pixie blonde who’s looking at Max’s photo,

“Uh? Yes, yes. Thank you, Max” She smiles at Max.

 _‘What the actual fuck?’_ Max’s jaw drops, looking towards Victoria. Victoria Chase, thanking Max, they both hate each other, if they get a chance, they might rip each other’s head off, yet she thanked Max. Max confused, tries to understand the blonde in front of her _‘Are you pretending because of Mr. Jefferson? Victoria, you are a gross double-faced bitch.’_

Max nods, and leaves them to their pretentious cocoon, and collects her stuff, Kate waiting for her at the entrance smiles at her. “How did it go?” Kate asks her excitedly.

“He liked it, said I’d be the winner if this was a competition” Max gloats. She’s happy. Her very first photo project approved and praised. She cannot wait to tell Chloe about this. She’ll call her. And all of a sudden, she remembers she has to call Rachel.

“K-Kate, wait. I have to c-call Rachel” Max tells her.

“W-why?” Kate looks towards Max inquiringly. Hearing Rachel’s name makes her heart skip a beat, just hearing her name warms her and a tingling sensation formed in her chest. She confusingly tries to understand this feeling.

“She said she wanted t-to talk to me” Max replies but a grin forms on her face, and she winks at Kate who fails to hide a blush, another thing Kate confusingly tries to understand.

Max dial Rachel’s number and the phone rings

…

…

 _‘Hey Max’_ She hears Rachel’s excited voice,

“H-Hey Rachel. Sorry, couldn’t t-talk earlier, you know… Class and all” Max replies.

_‘Naw, no worries, tis alright. Just wanted to ask you if you are free Wednesday? Evening will do’_

“Evening is fine, I’ll be f-free from classes, e-everything alright?

 _‘Cool. By the way, is Kate with you?’_ Rachel’s voice goes soft, excitement turn into something else which Max understands clearly.

Max chuckles “Yes…” and she grins at Kate, who looks back at her confusingly “Want to speak?”

 _‘N-no, no, no. It’s alright, just asking. Just send m-my Hi to her’_ Max hears Chloe’s voice in the background _‘Max, you should see Rachel’s face, ow! She’s… red! Fuck off Blue!’_ Chloe laughs through the phone and Max hears scuffling sound, these two really hit it now.

Max laughs “Okay, I’ll tell her. We-Wednesday, it is. Bye, Rach.”

 _‘Bye Max’_ Rachel replies and disconnects the phone.

“What was that about Max?” Kate asks, a bit flushed,

“Rachel said Hi to you, and she w-wants to meet me this Wednesday, didn’t s-say why.”

“Wonder, what this’s about” Kate wonders while tapping her chin

“Whatever it is we’ll f-find on Wednesday. Rachel just loves m-mysteries, Anyways, let’s go get Dana and food!”

Kate just shakes her head, “Was wondering when will it emerge Let’s go, Maxilla”

“Hey!!” She shoves Kate playfully, who chuckles.

* * *

  **Seattle April 2013**

Rachel, crouched down, behind the parked wagon, grips the knife tighter raises her head to peek. She scans through the lawn and checks her surroundings. She sees nothing, no one is around the house, only silence. Her heart thumps, her blood boils, feeding on the rage, she readies herself, tonight she hunts, tonight, she is out to kill the remaining monsters who took away her angel. She grinds her teeth. She looks towards the big house, and the volcanic hot rage in her stomach boils even more. _‘This fucking house, this is where they took her, this was her prison, and this is where they are keeping another girl? Just like my angel, they are torturing her. Please, wait for me. I won’t let them kill you too. Whoever you are, if you are alive, I will save you’_

She readies her stun gun in one hand, grips the knife in other, and carefully sneaks around the parked car. Suddenly the door opens and a young boy comes out of the house, fists clenched and walk towards the main gate.

A scowl grows on her face, ‘ _He’s young but that’s one. His son? What was their name? Matt and Daryl. Which one is he? Never mind, whoever the fuck he is, no one is leaving this house alive tonight. Please watch over me, Shelly. Tonight, I will avenge you’_

She gets out of her cover and silently stalks the young boy. As soon as she gets close to him, she puts her hand on his mouth and puts the knife on his throat. The boy tries to speak and wiggles out but Rachel presses the edge of the knife hard on his throat.

“Don’t move too much little boy, or you’ll cut your throat. I’ll ask you something, but if you scream or shout, I’ll kill you, nod if you understand”

The boy nods through her firm grip. Rachel slowly takes her hand off his mouth

“Good, who are you? What’s your name?”

“A-Alvin. Alvin E-Ernest.”

“You are that fucker’s son?” She again presses the knife to his throat.

The scared boy only nods.

“Do you know who I am? Why I am here?”

He shakes his head as a no.

“I am here to kill your father, and your brothers and if you are part of their sick game, I will kill you too. Tell me, are you part of them?”

Alvin shakes his head again, and tears form in the scared boy’s eyes “N-no, no. I am not. I- I hate it. They are h-hurting Max”

“Max? The girl? Where is she?”

“I-in the basement. Under the shed”

Rachel again looks around and sees the shed away from the main house.

“Are they in there right now?”

Alvin again shakes his head, “N-no, they are in the main house. They just left her” Rachel could feel the dejected hurt in his voice and loosens the grip of the knife.

“Take me to her, now. But if you do anything or any funny business…” she presses the knife one more time on his throat, “I’ll kill you. Now, move.”

* * *

Rachel asks Alvin to open the trap door, which he does readily. Inside he is happy that someone is finally here to help Max out of this confinement, her prison. He was always disgusted with his father, his brothers, he hates them. But, he hates most is himself, his weakness. He could help Max, but he is afraid of his father. He is scared, he will kill her if he goes to the cops, he will not hesitate to kill her and his mother and even Alvin if he wants to save himself. He hates him, for hurting his mother, for hurting Max.

“Get in,” Rachel tells him and pushes the boy a bit towards the stairs. He descends and Rachel follows him. The next scene she sees boils her blood, she is beyond rage. Beyond hate. She only feels her blood cold, frozen, she’s numb. What she sees in front of her is not a girl she’s supposed to save. But an unconscious, naked, battered, bruised body. She sees marks all over her body, burns, cuts, needle. Her hair unkempt, face smeared in tears and bruises, her closed eyes sunken in. She sees her Shelly lying there, but she is not. Shelly is dead and this girl is almost on the verge of death.

Rachel wants to screams wants to run away, bust into the main house and rip those monsters head off _‘Those monsters. Those mother fucking sons of bitches. I WILL KILL THEM! I WILL FUCKING MURDER THEM!’_

Rachel quickly moves towards the unconscious girl and pats on her cheek “Hey!?, Hey!? Max? Wake up! Max?” she shakes the unconscious girl but gets no response from her. She tries to wake her up, but she hears a rustling sound behind her.

“Father, NO!” The boy screams, but before Rachel turns around, her vision flashes white and she feels like her head just busted opens, and she starts to fall. Before her eyes shut down, she sees a monster looming over her and then darkness…

 

* * *

Rachel wakes up with a sharp pain in her head, she opens her eyes groggily, still in a haze, she tries to move but she can’t. She shakes her head and looks around her, she’s in a different room, bounded on a chair with her hands tied behind her. She tries to move her hands but it’s too tight.

“Finally awake,” She hears a threatening voice in front of her. She looks up and tries to focus her eyes. There, standing in front of him, a man, no, a monster, a sadistic monster with a disgusting grin on his face. With two other men by his side. A table and a screen.

Rachel seethes and growls at him “BILL ERNEST. I WILL KILL YOU. YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I WILL KILL YOU”

She feels a sharp pain on her cheek, someone hits her in the face. One of his son punches Rachel in the face. She hisses and again glares at the man. Even through her bruising face, her stare is deadly, the man who punched him feels the shiver and gulps, he grits and raises his hand for another punch.

“Wait, Matt. Not like this, boy. She is a tough one. She killed three men. She killed our contacts in Long Beach. It shouldn’t be easy. Tell me, Amber, how did you find my place? Where is Mason?”

Rachel spits and glares at him in silence.

Bill looks at Matt, who grins and slaps on Rachel’s face and pulls her hair, “Answer him, you bitch!”

Rachel grits her teeth, “With the fishes. Cut his throat open and dumped his body in the bay, after he squealed your address. He cried like a motherfucking coward, just like the cowards you are, and I will kill you too.”

“I see. You see, Amber, I do not trust people easily. It took me a long time to trust those three, they were my contacts. Men, I could trust, and you killed them because of what? A bitch? What was she to you? Why are you so obsessed with that girl?”

 _‘He doesn’t even know why I am after him? This mother fucking son of a bitch monster don’t even know?’_ Rachel wishes her hands were free so she could wring his neck and twist it. Her rage again boils.

“You fucking piece of shit, she was my everything. I loved her and you killed her, you monster” She grits her teeth so hard that her jaw hurts, both from the punch and grinding too hard on her teeth.

“Tch tch! What the fuck is wrong with the world. It’s really the end of times now. One dyke after another. Don’t you girls see men around you? Fucking sinning whores” This time Bill seethes and frowns.

Rachel glares at him if a stare could kill, he would be dead by now.

“You know, Amber. You are beautiful, you could have been a great part of my collection, but you are impure, savage. You don’t have innocence in you. Unlike that girl of yours. What was her name? Michelle?"

“Don’t speak her name with your dirty mouth, you fucking pervert!” Rachel growls

He continues, ignoring Rachel, “Yes, yes. I thought Michelle was a pure, innocent girl, too bad, I found out later that she was a dyke. You know, I detest people like you. I detest homosexuals. So, impure, indecent and full of sin. People like you cannot be absolved of the sin of this profanity, Amber. So, I dumped her. I gave her to him. He has _other_ uses for the girls. But I didn’t know she was weak, she couldn’t understand him, and he went too far, he made a mistake which killed her”

Rachel is frozen, her rage has gone beyond boiling and erupting already, her blood is frozen again, she feels hate, only hate for the men in front of her.

“I don’t have any use for you, I could kill you right here. But no, I will make you suffer, I will make you beg for death because you tried to defy me, you go against me. I will make you feel helpless, like the piece of shit you are, you whore.”

His other son, Daryll turns on the screen in front of her, and a video starts playing. Rachel’s eyebrows rise in shock, her breathing stops, she sees a girl, with dead despondent eyes, staring at the screen, shaking, someone is behind her, ravaging her. She has no expression on her face, just a dead, given up, bruised face. _‘Shelly, no no no! no! baby! My angel, my sweet Shelly! NO! you mother fuckers, you mother fucking bastards’_

“I WILL KILL YOU BILL ERNEST, I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! I WILL EAT YOUR GUTS! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH, TURN IT OFF! TURN THIS OFF!” Rachel screams at the vile monsters in front of him.

The macabre scene of a soul breaking continues, the scene changes, she sees her angel screaming, begging for them to stop, they are gloating, like hyenas all over her body. One of them takes out a syringe and pumps it in her arm, her screaming dies, _‘Oh god! No! Stop this! You are hurting her, you are breaking my angel. Please stop this’_

Rachel tries to avert her eyes, but Matt, grabs her head and makes her watch, she closes her eyes but they increase the volume, she cannot shut her ears. She only hears screams, begging, sneers, laughter, gloating.

Her eyes full of tears, her lips tremble, “P-please, make it stop! Turn it off! I cannot watch this. Don’t make me watch this!” Rachel cries and screams at the gloating man in front of him.

They leave her there, the video keeps playing, hours and hours of suffering. Rachel cried, screamed, begged for someone who could stop this video, she shakes, tries to break the chair, anything, anything to stop hearing the screams of her angel being ravaged.

* * *

**Blackwell Parking Lot 2013**

Wednesday, Max walks toward the parking lot, Rachel called and told her that She and Chloe are coming to pick her up, _‘What could be so important that they are coming to get me. I don’t like this’_ She thinks.

She looks around and sees Warren, leaning to some grandma-years-old blue Hatchback. He sees Max and waves at her, with a wide grin, _‘Give the boy a chance, Max. Maybe he’s not trying to get in your pants’_ Max smiles at the grinning boy and walks towards him, He pockets his cellphone and straightens up, she can see him gulp and fix his hair. _‘Oh, Dog! Stop this!’_

“H-hey Warren” Max smiles at the brown hair boy.

“Yo Max, check out my new ride” He gloats, almost childlike.

_‘New? Is this coffin new? This probably is the only car that rivals Chloe’s death trap of a ride. Be nice, Max, be nice’_

“It’s c-cool, very retro” Max replies, again tries to smile at him.

Warren again grins toothily, and looks at Max “Max, we never really had a chance to chat properly. Let me introduce myself again. I am Warren Graham, Blackwell resident, and proud geek. Like video games, movies, computers, and science. If you have an interest in any of this, you can buzz me. I’ll be glad to help you out”

 _‘Typical boyish introduction, dude. Give me something new’_ Max groans internally.

“That’s n-nice, I am Max, Max Caulfield. I love photography so joined Blackwell on P-photography scholarship. Like everything r-retro, polaroid cameras, o-old games, and movies. Not m-much into science, dumb you k-know. And like indie songs too”

“That’s cool Max, I’ve got a huge collection of movies, and games. Hit me if you want to watch or play anything” He quickly takes out his phone and types his number and shows it to Max, “Here’s my number and email Max. It’s gonna be cool if we chat, you know. I think we can be good friends”

_‘Chill out boyo! Too fast. But, a fresh start, Max.’_

“Sure, it’ll b-be cool” She copies his number and sends him a message.

**Unknown ID: Max**

**Warren: Gotcha Max**

“Cool, Max, you know I was thinking since I’ve got a ride and tickets for a movie. Would you like to go to our Arcadia Bay’s special local cinema? they are showing Star Wars collection”

 _‘Dafuq? And we just started talking. Back off. In the end, you just want to be in my pants. So much for a fresh start. Men are pigs!’_ she seethes internally.

“I am n-not sure about this, Warren.” She looks around to escape this generic hormone, laden boy.

“Oh, C’mon Max, it’ll be fun. It’s Star Wars” and he grins at Max, and stretches his hand towards Max, trying to hold her. Somehow Max feels uneasy, and she takes a short step back. She doesn’t want to go with him, he’s not a threat but she feels uneasy. She doesn’t like being forced, especially by males. Her mind starts wandering off. And she takes another step back.

“Max? You okay?” He takes a step forward. Max's heart starts thumping _‘Calm down, Max. He’s not a threat, he’s just being friendly’_ But another voice in her heads keeps telling her she is in danger, she should run away. She looks scared, looks around to find help, to get away from this boy.

As if on cue, Chloe’s truck comes blazing in and screeches next to her. And without turning off the engine, Chloe jumps out and walks threateningly toward Warren, who almost shrinks and tries to back off.

Chloe looks at Max and her scared expression, she foams and glares at the scared boy and again starts walking towards him. Max, looking at Chloe, snaps out of her near frantic state, holds her by the arm and shakes her head.

Chloe wraps her arm around Max and takes her towards the truck, and looks back at the confused and shivering boy. Chloe helps Max get into the truck and they drive away.

* * *

**Price House**

Chloe parks the truck in front of the house but doesn’t move. Max looks at her confusingly, she calls for her “Chloe? What’s wrong?” Chloe stays silent with a scowl on her face and crosses her arm.

Max looks towards Chloe, dumbfounded, trying to understand why she is angry, she calls for her again, “Che?”

Chloe looks towards Max, with a scowl on her face, “Max, who was he? What were you doing with him? Why did you look so scared? Why did you stop me?” Max rolls her eyes.

 _‘Oh Dog!! Is she jealous? Yep… she is jealous’_ “Warren Graham, classmate, just started chatting, waiting for you, I don’t know why I got scared, he didn’t threaten me or anything. I stopped you because what Principal Wells said last week, I don’t want you to be banned from entering school grounds” She answers, in the same manner, Chloe asked her questions.

“Why were you talking to him in the first place?” Chloe not satisfied, asks again with the same scowl.

“C’mon Che, he’s just a classmate. He tried talking to me before but I never did, I just felt like, I should act normal around everyone. Don’t want to be called a weirdo”

Chloe sighs, “I don’t like him” _‘Yep! She’s very, very, jealous’_

Max tries to stiffen a laugh “Che… are you jealous?”

“Yep, I am” The blue-haired girl replies flatly.

Max unbuckles the seatbelt, and shift closer to her girlfriend and kisses on her cheek “Are you angry?”

Chloe huffs “Yes” again flatly. Max holds her face in her hands and turns her head towards her and plants her lips on Chloe’s, giving a soft kiss “Still…?”

Chloe gulps, “Y-yes…still” but her scowl is gone, her voice turns warmer.

Max plants her lips on her again. This time, kissing her deep and long, savoring her girlfriend’s lips. She breaks the kiss and looks in Chloe’s azure eyes, “Now?”

Chloe only shakes her head and grins at Max, who grins back and shoves her playfully “You dork! you don’t have any reason to be jealous. I am yours, and you know that”

Chloe’s wipes her grin and looks at her softly, “Max, sorry, didn’t mean to be angry at you, but its scares me. Always something in my mind, always afraid of losing you” The insecurity in her voice is evident, and Max only cups on her taller girlfriend’s cheek and caresses, “Che… I am fine. I am and always will be yours, I told you before, I only exist for you. Please don’t worry too much. Okay, blue?”

Chloe hums and plant a soft kiss on Max’s freckled nose, “I love you, babe”

“I love you too Che” Max replies holding Chloe’s hand.

“Mmhem!” They both are started by the voice clearing their throat, they look out to see Rachel grinning at them, “If you two love birds are done, you are welcome in the house. You know we heard the truck parked minutes ago, and Max, sorry, I couldn’t come with Chloe, had something to do and Blue, you animal, lay off the girl sometimes. You are corrupting her too much” Chloe flips at Rachel, who cackles.

They get off the truck and walk towards the house, Max looks toward Rachel and asks her “Rach, w-what’s so important today? What are you p-planning?”

“You’ll find out Max. It’s important for you to be here. C’mon” Rachel almost drags Max, who in turn drags Chloe with her.

As soon as they enter the house, Max hear people talking, _‘Joyce is home? I can hear Alvin too’_

Max walks into the living room and sees Joyce conversing with someone who’s back is turned towards Max, Joyce looks at Max and smiles at her second daughter, “Max, welcome home. Look who’s here?”

The woman gets up and turns around, towards Max, with a kind motherly smile on her face. “Hello Max” Ava beams at Max.

“Ava?” Max looks baffled at the woman, it’s been almost a year, she has seen Ava. Her beautiful auburn hair graying from the sides, thin yet graceful frame. She looks a lot better than the last time Max saw her, not sickly or frail anymore like she finally had time to take care of herself, away from that monster’s clutches. Ava was also a victim of him. Domestic violence was common in Ernest house. Ava never visited Max during her confinement, but Alvin always told him that she tried to convince, more like begged Bill to let Max go, but it always ended up Ava being hurt or reprimanded. During her first and the latter half of her time, Ava was always the motherly figure for her, never made Max feel uneasy, in fact, she confided more to Ava than anyone in that house. Ava was kind, same as Alvin, always tried to keep Max safe and cared for her during her distraught times, like a real daughter.

Remembering all of this, Max almost jumps towards the elderly woman, and wraps her arm around the elderly figure, “Ava! I’ve m-missed you so much!” Max's eyes tear up.

Ava hugs the crying girl “Max, my girl! I am so sorry, I am so sorry for everything. My sweet girl, Max. Please forgive me” Ava, herself tears up.

Max shakes her head within the embraces, “No. I-it’s not y-your fault, Ava. Not y-yours, not Alvin, but it was them. T-they should be sorry” She leaves the embrace and holds the elder woman’s hands in hers and beams at the motherly figure, “But, I am f-fine now, Ava. I have p-people to look after me, I have Chloe,” She looks at Chloe lovingly, who bashfully smiles back her girlfriend “R-remember, the girl I told you about, the one I used to see in my d-dreams but f-forgotten who she was, she was C-Chloe, Ava. This is her, the girl from m-my dreams”

Chloe’s eyebrows raised and her eyes brim with tears, _‘Max… My Max, she was so hurt and alone yet still she dreamed about me. What sort of person I was to hate this girl. I really don’t deserve you, yet you love me back, Max. I love you so much!’_

Max takes Ava’s hand and sits with her, who beams at the freckled girl but keeps apologizing, “Max, I am so sorry, for everything. All the things you had to endure.”

Joyce looks dearly at the elder woman and the younger girl, “Ava, again, thank you for taking care of Max. It’s… unfortunate what happened later. But we all here understand, you couldn’t do anything, you were also a prisoner there, Alvin told us how that monster treated you too. He should be ashamed to treat his wife like this”

“No, Joyce, it’s more, it’s not just that time when they hurt Max. It was even before” Ava’s eyes again brim with tears, and her lips quiver

“What do you mean? Ava? Before her confinement?” Joyce asks,

Ava slowly nods, and she looks at the confused freckled girl “Max, I am so sorry, please don’t hate me or my son, Alvin. I wish I could tell you before. I really wish it never happened, all the suffering you faced because of my hus- because of that vile, degenerate, man. Please forgive us.”

“Ava, w-what are you talking about” Max feels an unknown

“Max… my dear child… Your parent’s… they didn’t die in an accident. He had them killed” Ava look at the girl through her tears, but all she sees is frozen, almost stoic Max. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya there, friends. Back with a chapter again, been busy with office project, which as mentioned before back breaking.
> 
> So, Victoria, still being her obsessive yet confused self. I tried to share a glimpse of what's going in her mind. She's confusing her feeling of hate/admiration and her insecurity is breeding and merging into an obsession. I will further delve into her mind in the future chapters. 
> 
> Rachel's part. Heavy, I know. But I want people to feel her pain, she is still a girl, after all. Murderer, avenger, cold-blooded, but still a single lonely girl. I want you guys to put yourself in her shoes and hate Bill as much as I hate writing him. OHHH the plans...
> 
> Max's frantic state toward Warren, Androphobia. Not much to explain. It's fear of men. It can strike anytime when she feels even the slightest threat.
> 
> Jealous Chloe is cute and Max knows how to pacify her. Again, they both don't need explanations.
> 
> Ava, sweet Ava... and her revelation about Max's parents. Bill's motives are becoming, even more, clearer now.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I apologize to my friends who feels disgusted with Rachel's flashback section. But it was necessary to show why she's hell bent to kill Bill.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time.


	20. Deeper into Despair

**Arcadia Bay 1999**

“Popi! Hur’ey up!” a four-year-old Max prances excitedly and calls for her daddy with a toothy grin on her face while hugging her new teddy bear, her father, Ryan Caulfield just bought for her. His heart swells, looking at her excited daughter and a grin of his own grows on his face.

“Maxine, don’t go too far honey” Vanessa, standing next to her husband, calls for her daughter.

“Yes, Mommy” Max replies, yet she strides towards the next stall, and rises to her feet looking beyond counter and sees the delicious treats. Her eyes widen, looking mesmerized on all the assorted candies and gums, and she looks back at her mother, with questioning eyes.

Vanessa shakes her head softly, “No, sweetie, you get tummy aches whenever you eat these sweets.”

“Bu’h mommy, juz one? Pwease?” her round, innocent doe eyes look at her mother pleading.

“No honey. Candies and gums are bad.” Vanessa tries to avert her mind from the sweets. Max, looks down sadly and shuffles on her feet.

“Let her have one, Vanessa” Ryan tries to convince his wife, he cannot bear to see his pumpkin sad.

“Ryan, please, for once, can I have my word here? She gets severe stomach aches, and you know that. I don’t want my baby in pain” Vanessa replies with a soft yet reprimanding tone to her husband, who scratches his gruff beard, and looks apologetically towards Max.

He sighs and kneels down to his daughter “Sorry pun’kin, Mommy’s right” Max looks almost teared up, Ryan smiles at her, and leans to her ear and whispers, “But… Popi has a secret, wanna know?”

Max looks at her daddy, getting all giddy and excited through her teary eyes and nods frantically, “We are going to the beach” and Max round eyes opens wide, and a toothy grin forms on her face.

It’s been two weeks since they shifted to Arcadia Bay, Max saw the beach during the ride and wanted to go to the beach. But Ryan and Vanessa were busy settling in, with their new jobs and house, couldn’t take her sooner.

Max flings to her father and wraps her tiny hands around his broad chest and squeals, “I love you, Popi!”

Ryan wraps his arms around her tiny little girl in a warm embrace, “I love you too, my pun’kin”

“And you don’t love mommy?” Vanessa asks her daughter softly, trying to look puppy dog eyed and sad. Max grins at her mother “I love mommy too. I love you both”

* * *

**Price House 2013**

The room falls into silence, only soft sobs from the elderly Ava. Joyce is shocked and her eyes almost bulge out. Chloe’s hand starts trembling and it forms into a fist, she clenches her jaw tight, but her nostrils flares, she wants to hit something, anything to get out of this agonizing pain she is feeling, burning inside her like a fever, she wants to scream, thrash and tear everything apart. _‘Bill Ernest, I swear in the god’s name, you will die a painful death. You will die, slowly, painfully. You will beg for mercy, you will beg for me to kill you, then and there, but you will only feel pain, for all the pain you’ve caused to my Max, you took everything from her. Her life, her pride, her parents. I swear to god, I swear in my father’s name, I will kill you. I will rip you to shreds, I will tear you, limb by limb and I will bathe in your blood Bill Ernest.’_

“Max…” Ava calls for Max, who’s frozen, expressionless, not looking at anything but in front of her, Rachel and Alvin, worried, looks at her and tries to shake her but she doesn’t respond. Joyce gets worried and quickly gets up and towards Max. She pats on her cheek, "Max? Max honey, talk to us. Max, what happened?"

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts, looks at the scene. Everyone crowding on Max, who’s frozen and sitting in one place. Realization struck her and she quickly strides toward the frozen red hair. And almost shoves everyone aside.

“GET AWAY FROM HER” She screams, even at Joyce and Ava, who are baffled at the blunette’s scream. But Chloe knows, Max's heart is broken, she’s fallen into despair. Chloe knows this very well, she has been there, when William died, she went there, to that dark place. It took her almost five years to get out of that prison, and Max helped her out of it. She knows it’s her turn to get Max out of that dark abyss of despair. 

Chloe, takes Max in her arm and wraps her in a hug tightly and starts speaking softly, “Max, I swear to god, we’ll avenge them. He will not get away with this. What he did to you, and what he did to your parents. Baby, you are not alone in this, I am with you. Rachel is with you. Please, I need you, come back to me. Don’t go there. Don’t give up. Not like this. Not when I am here with you. Max, please snap out of it love”

Max moves a little and looks at Chloe, with vacant absent eyes. ‘ _Yes Max, please keep responding, don’t shut yourself down babe, there’s only darkness. You will not get out of it. But I am here for you, my love. I will protect you. From him, from this despair, from yourself. Please come back’_ Chloe, tears in her eyes, squeezes the redhead tighter.

“Max, do you remember the first time we met at the beach. Do you remember?” Chloe tries to smile at her stoic girlfriend, who only nods her head softly.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay 1999**

Max sitting on her father’s lap looking at the sea. Ryan combs her brunette hair with his large fingers.

“Popi…”

“Yes, pun’kin?”

“Why is the sea blue?”

“Because the sky is blue” Ryan answers confidently

She hums “okay but why it’s orange when Mr. Sunny is big?” she asks her daddy again.

“Errm… because Mr. Sunny take a bath in the sea and makes it orange pun’kin”

His daughter looks at him confusingly, “Really?”

“Yes, ask mommy, she knows too”

Max hums, not satisfied with the answer, she again looks at the sea. Her eyes fall on a girl jumping around with a plastic sword, and a man holding another little sword, same size as the girl’s and pretending to have a battle. Max is mesmerized, looking at the girl and the man. Ryan looking at his daughter smiles, “Wanna go play with them?” He asks his daughter, “Can I?” Ryan lifts her up, holds her hand and walk towards the man and the girl.

“Daddy, I am the best pirate in the world” The girl strikes towards the man, who blocks the at attack, “Oh? You are yet to defeat me, Little Price, I am the One-Eyed Jack, King of pirates”

The girl grins “Today, you will be defeated by my sword”

“Excuse me, Hi,” Ryan calls for the man. The father-daughter duo stops sparring and looks towards them. “Hello” he replies with a smile.

“Sorry to bother you, but my little one here, saw your daughter and you playing, and she wanted to play together. Is that okay?”

“Oh, sure, sure. Hello there, sweetheart, what’s your name?” he looks towards the shy brunette.

“M-Max…” Max replies shyly, clinging to her father, but her eyes are on the girl, who’s also looking back at her in wonder.

“Hello Max, this is Chloe. Chloe, say Hi to Max”

“Hi Max”

“H-hi…” again in a meek soft voice.

“Ryan Caulfield, nice to meet you” Ryan stretches his hand towards the kind looking man.

“William Price, nice to meet you too” He shakes his hand, and “Girls, why don’t you go play, but don’t go too far okay. Pirate Max, I am passing down my sword to you. Make me proud” He smiles at the shy girl.

Max shy, yet excitedly takes the plastic sword, “Thank you”

“Come, Max,” Chloe says excitedly, Max follows her shyly.

“Max, Do you like pirates?” She asks. Max nods,

“Have you played pirates before?”

She shakes her head “N-no, do….ve fr...nz”

“What?” Chloe tries to understand

“Don’t have friends,” Max says in a sad tone. Which makes the taller girl sad also

“I’ll be your friend, Max. Will you be my First Mate?”

Max nod frantically

“Awesomesauce, Max, together we will defeat One Eyed Jack. First Mate Max”

“Yes”

Chloe slaps her forehead “No you dum dum, you reply with an Aye, Captain. Got it First Mate Max”

“Aye Captain” Max grins.

* * *

**Price House 2013**

“Yes, yes, we played so much. And together we also defeated One-Eyed Jack, just after a week” _‘Yes, babe, please keep responding, My sweet Max. I cannot lose you to this. I will not!’_

Max smiles softly and nods, but it’s a vacant smile, she’s still not out of her heartbreak. But tears start forming in her eyes.

“And remember the visits to Two-Whales, pancake races between you and your dad. Can you tell me about it too?”

Max again nods

* * *

**Caulfield House, 1999**

The Prices are a nice cheerful family, Max instantly warmed up to them. The Caulfields and Prices quickly became friends. William told them about the diner his wife works at and they had few visits. Max and Ryan fall in love with Joyce’s cooking, and it’s always a race between them on who can eat most pancakes, which obviously, Ryan wins, always.

But what’s more evident is the friendship between their daughters, Chloe and Max. Since the day, they met each other, it’s all about them. They are inseparable. Vanessa and Joyce joked about them that which one is their daughter.

“Popi, can we go to two-whales? Pwease?” Max asks Ryan who was sitting on the couch watching football. He looks at his daughter “Again? We just went there yesterday. Pun’kin”

“Buh, I… I want to eat Aunt Joyce’s pancakes” she looks pleadingly to her father

“Just pancakes?” He looks at her inquiringly,

“I wan’ to see Uncle William too” She replies,

“Just Uncle William?” Ryan tries to stiffen a laugh. He knows what his daughter wants.

“I want to see Chloe,” Max says shyly. Ryan laughs loudly. “Okay munchkin, I also want to eat Joyce’s homemade pancakes”

“Yes!” Max raises her tiny fists in the air and hugs her dad “I love you, Popi!”

“I’m sure you do, my sweet little angel” He kisses on her cheek, and nuzzles her with his beard,

“Popi! It tickles” Max squirms and laughs. Ryan laughs with her.

“Okay, let’s go tell your mommy that we are going to two-whales. Pancake race?”

“I will win this time, Popi,” Max says determinedly,

“You say that every time, little one”

“You eat fast and lot, because you are big, popi,”

Ryan again gives a rich laugh, “But you take after me my munchkin, Only I can win against you, now let’s go, talking about pancakes have got me starving.”

Max nods “Me too.”

“To Two-Whales!” Ryan yells it like a slogan.

“Two-Whales!!!

* * *

**Price House 2013**

Chloe squeezes Max in her embrace, Max takes a ragged breath, her first since the revelation, and another, her tears starts falling like a fountain and her lips trembles, quivers, she grits her teeth and grips on Chloe’s arm who responds by hiding the shivering body of Max in her arms. Max’s breath hitches as she tries to take deep breathes but her breaths are broken, hitched and dry.

In her eyes, flashes her father’s gruffly but kind face, his bright smile. Her mother’s beautiful face, and understanding gaze. Then she sees, snarled and bruised bodies, broken and cold, lying on the table and something shatters inside her.

A thin, whiny sound comes out of her mouth like a little child lost, and looking for her parents, and a sob, a wail, and it starts growing, more, heart breaking cry of a lost child, looking around, looking for her parents, they are not there. She keeps looking, crying, screaming, two strong arms holding her, but she keeps thrashing, keeps looking for her parents, they are not there. Gone… died, accident… killed.

She cries, cries so hard, for her parents, she didn’t cry like this when she saw their bodies three years back, but she cries now, so hard, that Ava cries with her, Alvin hides in his mother’s embrace, terrified, he also almost lost his mother, he’s terrified and yet somehow understands Max’s loss. 

Joyce cries with her, feeling the loss of her friends and her second daughter’s heartbreaking wailing. She cries for three kind souls, Ryan, Vanessa, and Williams. Rachel chokes at the unbearable wailing of a lost child, and tries to control her emotions but fails to stop the quivering of her lips.

Chloe, oh Chloe. She just hugs her tight with through her tears, rocking her light, her own savior, her broken childhood friend, the love of her life, she just holds her, trying to keep the broken girl who in her recent years of life has only seen despair, who has been hurt, trampled, broken, mended, broken again, and made whole, only to be trampled again. One after another after another heart breaks.

“Max, baby, my love, my life! Please, let everything out today, don’t keep anything in” She urges the love of her life and she complies, she cries even harder, she thrashes like a child scared and distraught and still searching for her parents, but they are gone... killed… murdered. Finally, through her wailing, she calls for them.

“Mommy! Mommy! My Daddy! Chloe, they killed my Mommy, My Popi! They killed them” She cries, and not a single soul in the house could bear her wailing. Chloe sobs, she cries with her, rocking her shivering, thrashing body. She has nothing to say anymore, she only feels the heartache of the love of her life, and she feels a cold, dark hatred for the man who has broken this girl.

“I want my mommy Che, please! Mommy!! Mommy!!” The broken lost girl only cries for her parents.

Rachel couldn’t bear it anymore, she got up and ran out of the house, _‘Bill, Bill Ernest, I detest you, I detest you, I will kill you. No… I will not kill you, I will make you suffer, I will make you feel the pain of this girl you destroyed. I will make you feel the pain of my Shelly. I will destroy every bone in your body, I will rip your heart out, I will gauge your eyes, I will skin you. I will burn you, crush you, mince your face into a pulp but I will not kill you. Death will only be your escape. But death will not come to you. I will make you suffer, for every life you have destroyed. Bill Ernest, you will beg, you will piss, you will shit, but you will not get an easy death.’_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, its short, couldn't write anymore. I'll be updating the next chapter soon


	21. When Angels Pray

**Price House**

Chloe clenches and unclenches her still trembling hands, her anger, her pain has not subsided, it grew. She can still hear the heartbreaking cries of her girlfriend, who like a little girl kept calling for her parents until her voice gave up and she passed out, tired, broken and given up. She picked her up and took her upstairs to her room, lying her down on the bed.

Ava and Alvin left for the motel. Joyce insisted them to stay but Max’s screams and cries still echoed in the Price house, the suffocating silence was unbearable for them. They if not even indirectly caused Max’s suffering but the mother and son were ashamed, saddened by the fact that this monster related to them. The vile, disgusting demon has broken an innocent girl, made her suffer, inflicted pain on her body and mind. They couldn’t face Chloe and Joyce, they will not be able to face Max. So, they left.

David came home from his duty and Joyce filled him in. Even Chloe has never seen the man, this angry before. Related or not, David has already considered Max family, like a daughter. He might be a hard exterior but inside he is a man willing to protect his family, which includes Max also.

“I swear, I will kill that bastard when I find him” David seethes with clenched fists

Chloe for once agrees with him, “Dibs, and he should suffer for everything he caused”

Joyce looks at them, her eyes are also turned to steel, but she does not want her husband and daughter to become murderers, speaks softly “He will answer for his crimes. David, what are the police doing?”

“I spoke to Anderson recently, they are searching for him. But…” David pauses, and rubs his face, “They have no clue where to find him. Arcadia Bay is not a big town, but they haven’t found anything which connects or links to him. As if he is not in this town”

“That bastard is here David, Rachel told us and she didn’t lie” Chloe frowns

“Chloe, I am not saying he is not, but the cops will not follow a hunch for long. That prick is cunning and smart. He has been doing this for years and nobody caught him. If he really is in this town, he’s not alone. Somebody is helping him hide” David hates to praise the monster but they are running in circles, trying to look for anything which exposes them.

“I will tear this place apart to find him. David, we cannot rely on the cops. They will do nothing” hatred seeps from Chloe’s mouth.

“They are trying Chloe” David tries to pacify the angering Blunette, he has seen her raging side many times and most recently, at Blackwell.

“Oh, and they tried for that Megan girl’s case too, right? What happened? The Prescott ran scot free. The cops here are a joke. I am telling you, they are not even trying.” Chloe scowls as her anger rises,

David sighs, he wants to disagree with Chloe, but she is right. Megan Jones, a nineteen-year-old, sweet girl, shot dead by Nathan Prescott, under influence of drugs. The case and inquiry became a joke, they opened and shut the case, said it was an accident and the girl pushed this son of a bitch and the gun went off. Lawyers were paid, cops were bribed, parents threatened. The typical Prescott Family harassment and the boy only got away with a house arrest which itself is a joke and he can walk on the town head held high as if nothing happened.

“So, what do you want to do Chloe?” David looks into her eyes

“I will find him and I will wring the life out of him. I will kill him, David. For hurting Max, for killing her parents. No cops, no courtroom bullshit. I will kill him or I will die trying” She almost screams

Joyce, with a shocked expression looks at her girl, “Chloe…”

“No Ma! Don’t say anything. I don’t want to hear it. If it’s the last thing I have to do. I will do it to avenge my Max and her parents. David, I don’t care if the cops say he is in this town or not. I will find him myself” Chloe seethes again.

David looks in his stepdaughter's eyes and he believes what she says. She will not hesitate to kill this bastard. But he does not want her to become a murderer, He will urge Anderson to find him fast. But, somehow, he also believes that the cops are only stalling this search. He has no choice but only to wait.

He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a cry, “Chloe!! Chloe!”

Chloe runs upstairs, David and Joyce runs after her. She barges into the room to find a frantic Max sitting on the bed, face smeared with tears, breathing heavily clutching her chest.

“Max!” Chloe runs towards her and hugs her, “It’s alright babe, it’s alright. I’m here” She rubs her back

“Chloe, my mom, my dad. He killed them” she cries again as tears start falling.

“Baby, we will avenge them. Me, you and Rachel… He will suffer,” She squeezes her girlfriend who grips on Chloe’s arms and cries,

Chloe’s eyes turn to steel and she looks towards David, “See what he did to her, what he did to my Max. David, no cops. No drama. Help me or don’t help at all.”

David looking at the frantic crying girl, her scared tear filled eyes, He grits his teeth, and his fists clenches. He says nothing to Chloe, and turns around, and leaves the room. He quickly descends the stairs and enters his workspace.

Sitting on the chair, he opens the drawers and takes out his dog tags, looking at them for a couple of minutes, thinking something. He places the dog tags again, and takes a few deep breaths, rubbing his face, he takes out his phone, and dials a number,

…

….

…

“It’s me. I need your help”

* * *

**Seattle 2013**

Bill comes back, and see a despondent Rachel, with dead eyes, no longer watching the video, she’s not even there, the screams have broken her heart beyond repair. She feels only despair.

Bill grins mockingly at the dejected blonde, he turns off the video, the room is suddenly filled with silence, “See, Amber, this is how dykes should be treated. She became a woman, a real woman, who craves for men. Not a homosexual garbage like you”

Rachel doesn’t reply, she looks at Bill with eyes full of void and dejection. But looking at his face again, another surge of anger boils, but she feels helpless now, she cannot do anything. She cannot win from a monster, a demon.

But she asks him, in her broken hoarse voice because of all the screaming, “W-what are you going to do with the girl?” her voice has lost all the rage, all the hate, it is just monotone, dejected, full of despair.

“Max, she is special, I will not hand her over to anyone. I will keep her, she’s will be my pet for her whole life. But she is a tough one, she is yet to give up. Still got life in her, still, defies me. But it will only be a matter of time” Bill gloats at the idea of destroying the young girl he has kept in his confinement for six months,

Rachel looks at him, _‘I see, so she hasn’t given up. Even after those bruises and battered body, they have done to her what they did to my angel, but she hasn’t given up. Shelly, baby, please tell me what should I do? I cannot win from him’_

A soft, voice calls in her head _‘You have to save her, my love. You will save her, she still alive, she’s strong. You must save her’_

 _‘How?’_ Rachel asks the voice, she knows it’s herself projecting it, but she is trying to look for any glimmer of hope in her despair.

 _‘You have the answer Rach, you always had the answer. You will save her, I know, my love, you will. I believe in you’_ Michelle’s voice replies. 

 _‘Shelly, my angel. I miss you’_ Rachel sobs drying

_‘I miss you too, we will be together again. I love you’_

_‘I love you too’_

Bill’s phone rings, he picks it up “Yes…? How many times should I tell you… I told you she is not ready…you made me work too hard on her. She’s sick. Bedridden. WHAT?!... YOU DARE SAY THIS TO ME...! You and your fucking patrons, dare threaten me? Who do you think you are talking to? I see, so this is how it is. I understand… let me be clear with you… You will not have her… I will kill her myself than handing her to you… Oh, it’s not a threat boy! I will… And I will come after you for this loss…” Bill disconnects the phone, “Those fucking bastards, they will not have her. If this is how it’s going to be, then she has to die” He ignores Rachel and walks out of the room.

_‘He’s going to kill her, he will kill Max. I have to do something’_

She tries to shift the chair, but it’s bolted to the ground, she twists her wrists, but are too tight, she shuffles, moves. But nothing works, she is tired, exhausted, mentally and physically.

She sighs, _‘What should I do? What can I do? He will kill her, I have to save her’_

The door opens, and a bruised Alvin enters tip-toeing towards Rachel, he’s holding a baseball bat, ready to strike at anyone. His eyes fall on Rachel and her bruised face, his eyes saddens but again with a frown he quickly runs towards her.

“Alvin, he’s going to kill her”

“W-what!?”

“Somebody called, he told on the phone that he’s going to kill Max. He went to kill her, you have to save her”

“I… I can’t. I can’t do anything” He looks down,

“You can, you have this bat, take your chance Alvin boy. Do you like Max?” She asks him which still twisting her wrists to loosen the bindings, but to no avail.

“Yes, she’s like a sister to me,” Alvin says softly,

“Then save your sister Alvin, he will kill her” Rachel tries to convince the scared boy.

“What about you?” Alvin tilts his head towards Rachel, asking.

“See if you can find my knife here?” Alvin nods and looks around, there, on the table, a knife and a stun gun, he picks up the knife and looks towards Rachel, who since coming to this place, grins for the first time.

He quickly walks behind her and starts cutting the tight ropes, when he was almost halfway done, Rachel calls him “Alvin, this will take time, leave me and go save Max, I’ll cut these ropes myself, Go!”

Alvin reluctant at first but looking at the steely eyes of Rachel, he gulps and nods and quickly leaves the room.

Rachel shifts the knife’s angle expertly and starts cutting the ropes. She had practiced this countless times, her street life has many dangers, being bound on a chair is one of them, so she practiced, and practiced to know a knots weakness, where to cut, which angle to move the knife. It was easy, just had to have the right tool.

She was almost done but the door opens. Matt and Daryll enter, snickering and laughing. Rachel stops shuffling but her hands swiftly moving behind her, still cutting the ropes, she strains her muscles, so the arms do not look like they are moving, only wrists and hands.

“Look at this bitch, Daryll. Still glaring at us. She forgot how she was screaming and begging for us to stop” Matt gloats. Rachel seethes at his voice, her glare gets colder.

“It won’t be for long. Father has no interest in her, but let’s say, while he’s having his fun with Max, how about a round with this one, she’s hot” the hyena drools.

“We will. What do you say bitch, which one of us you want to go first? Oh, wait. Daryll was the first to take your bitch. So, it’ll be my turn” He gloats

“You are too low for my taste, little man” Rachel taunts at him, biding time, _‘Almost there, you sons of bitches. Just wait a bit, then I will rip your heads off’_

Daryll snickers, Matt pushes him and glares at Rachel, “You fucking slut, your bitch squealed and moaned like a whore when I was doing her, she was hot. Too bad Father gave her up. He hates dykes”

Rachel grits her teeth, “YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I WILL RIP YOUR DICKS OFF, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES!” She screams at him.

He laughs disgustingly, and taunts her, “Don’t worry, this dick will make you scream too, you whore. When I am done with you, you will beg for more” Matt gloats again,

With a disgusting smirk on his face as he advances towards Rachel. He unzips his fly and takes out his disgusting flesh and cups one of her mounds and squeezed, copping a feel.

Rachel grits her teeth again, “Don’t touch me. You, asshole”

“I will be touching lots of places, you fucking whore” he gloats again.

Rachel grins…

Matt took a long time to understand what happened, he feels a hot sensation growing between his legs, he touches on his crotch and brings his hands to his face, his fingers smeared in red, He looks down, a knife, glints, stuck right between his crotch, Rachel holding the knife, grins again and twists it. He howls

“GRAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! AGGGHAAAAA”

“THE FUCK!” Daryll yells

“STAY THE FUCK WHERE YOU ARE, ONE TWIST AND HIS FUCKING DICK WILL BE ON THE FLOOR” She yells back but twists the knife anyways, twists it hard.

“GGGRRRGHHH!! GEEEEEHH!!!” Matt can’t even scream, the hot sensation is gone, replaced by an overwhelming pain. He thrashes, tries to lift his hand to grab Rachel but the overwhelming pain took all his strength

With another twist, Rachel pulls the knife hard, blood spurts out, and the disgusting lump of long flesh drops on the floor.

“GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! ARRRRGGGHH!!! AAAHH! AAAHH!!!” a hyena screams, Rachel grits her teeth and kicks him in the stomach, “URRGH!!” He drops on the floor, thrashing, his heels rubbing on the floor, holding his now empty crotch as blood spills like a fountain.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH” Daryll screams and rushes towards her, with his fist up, like a bull. Typical.

Rachel, near the table, picks up the screen, and smacks Daryll on the face, he’s groggy, she kicks him in his stomach and he drops on his legs, she punches him on his face, “YOU FUCKING PRICK I SAID STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I WILL COME TO YOU TOO” She growls, eyes bloodshot, full of rage and venom. He coughs and wheezes, he is a big man but he’s too shaken by looking at Matt.

Rachel turns towards the wounded hyena, remembering her angel’s screams and this hyena gloating at her, raping her, her eyes turn cold and dark, she growls “YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL KILL YOU! I TOLD YOU I WILL RIP YOUR DICK OFF! YOU RAVAGED MY ANGEL!” she stomps on him, repeatedly, On his face, his stomach, on his chest, on his, now empty, groin. He stops thrashing. But Rachel keeps stomping him. He’s not moving anymore, lifeless. Rachel drops on the floor and screams, “NOT OVER! IT’S NOT OVER YET! SCREAM! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!” She punches the limp pulpy face, but she gets no response, another punch, but the lifeless body gives no response, he has stopped breathing.

She looks at Daryll, who’s storming out of the room, “oh, no, you don’t” she quickly gets up, picking the knife and runs after him.

* * *

Bill wakes up, feels someone shaking him. He winces and gets up groggily, he feels a sharp pain from the back of his head.

“Wake up, you son of a bitch! She’s free! Fucking hell, she killed Matt!” Daryll yells at his father “Where is that bitch?”

“Don’t yell! What happened?” Bill, still in daze asks his son.

“That amber girl is free, she killed Matt, she... she fucking chopped his dick. She’s coming here” He quickly helps his father up.

Bill shows no response to this news, only looks around the basement and sees no one “Where is this whore? Where is she?” he seethes through his grogginess

“Don’t know, you were here with her. Fucking let’s go before she comes” Daryll still shaken what he saw, cowers.

“Then fucking go, I’ll see to Max later”

“There you are!” Rachel almost strides off the stairs and in front of them “Where do you think, you are going?” She’s heaving, tired, but glares at the two animals. Daryll cowers, trapped like a hunted hyena.

“Amber, what did you do to my son?” Bill asks, trying to act calm but the throbbing pain on the back of his head, and the look on Rachel’s face is making him sweat. In just one day, he lost a potential partner, his, supposed to be, masterpiece and a son. He’s furious but he’ knows this girl means to kill him. His palms are sweaty, and a chill is running amok on his spine, turns out he’s a typical gloating coward.

“Dead. He’s next, then you” She says flatly, waving the bloodied knife, her raging emotion is gone in front of Bill but a cold hatred.

“Amber, you will not get away with this” Bill growls

“Save it, I will kill you last, and I will take my time.”

“Bill, Daryll?” A voice calls from the back, and Rachel is distracted for a second, looks back to see a woman standing, looking confusingly at them. But this moment of distraction gives the two hyenas a chance to escape. Daryll launches himself at Rachel, who takes a few moments late to avoid a full collision, falls on the floor, she’s tired and struggles to get up, but is too tired and passes out momentarily. 

Bill and Daryll run out only to see their car is not parked, “What the fuck! Where is the fucking car?” Daryll yells!

“Where is your car?” Bill asks him, still trying to calm the chill he’s feeling.

“Outside, I parked it there” 

“Then fucking go”

They run all the way from the large lawn towards the main gate, panting, heaving, like a pack of rabid dogs. Out of the main gate, Daryll bumps into the parked car, “She stabbed him, she fucking stabbed him on his dick” and flings the handle to open the door. It’s locked.

“He’s dead, open this damn door already” Bill pants, his grotesque body is not made for running.

He quickly rummages through his pockets to find the keys, he takes out the keys, and with his trembling hands tries to insert the keys but drops them. His hands are sweating.

“You fucking can’t do a single thing without me, boy!” Bill picks up the keys and quickly unlocks the door, “Get in already, she must be near.”

Daryll quickly goes around the car, and flings the passenger door open, and is about to sit only to be caught by the collar and pulled out. He falls on the floor, hitting the back of his head on the floor, he groans and looks towards his assailant, Rachel, looming on him, “Where do you think you are going?”

Bill seeing, no hope for Daryll, like a hyena, abandons his second son and quickly ignites the engine and rams the gas pedal, the car’s tires squeals and turns on the concrete floor and moves forward speedily,

Daryll, looking at his cowardly father abandoning him, yells at him “You son of a bitch, you bastard, don’t leave me here!” He curses after the cowardly hyena, but he’s gone already, left the other hyena for the huntress, saving his own skin.

He looks towards Rachel who has her arms cross, and smirking at him, “Daddy left you? Too bad, so sad,” but her smirk dies and her eyes again turn cold, steely, again remembering her angel’s screams, this hyena pumped the drug in her arm and laughed at her groggy limp body.

Daryll, with his two hands up in surrender, starts crawling on his back, “Don’t, please don’t Amber, I am sorry, it wasn’t me. He made me do it. That son of a bitch made me do it.  I didn’t mea- UGHH! AUFF!!” Rachel stomps on his groin furiously.

“I- I a-am sorry. P-please, forgive me. Don’t do th-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” the hyena’s begging is interrupted by the huntress, and the hyena cowers, sniveling, holding his painfully hurting groin in one hand and another hand still raised in surrender, sniveling, cowering. He saw what she did to Matt.

Rachel sighs, trying to block the screams she hears in her head, screams of her angle being ravaged, tormented, and maimed by these hyenas. She screams, howls, to block the screams in her head, howls until her own voice is gone hoarse. Daryll is frozen.  She looks at him, her eyes void, black, dead, in her vision is her angel’s wings being torn by a pack of hyenas. She leans in “You want me to forgive you?” she speaks through her hurting hoarse voice, but it makes her even more savage and dangerous.

Daryll’s blood freezes in his veins, he shivers but only sees death in Rachel “You are asking the wrong person. I am not her, she might have forgiven you, she was an angel. I am not her, I am not” She gets up “I am your worst nightmare, the end of your miserable life. I will see you in hell”

Daryll starts begging frantically “No! no, please no, I am so-” Rachel raises the gun and fires straight at him, _*BANG BANG BANG*_ Daryll clutches his new punctured wound trying to block the spilling blood, takes a few ragged breaths, struggling to breathe but only a few moments later, his body goes limp,

Rachel, again looks at the lifeless body of the dead hyena, with an expression void of every emotion. The screams in her head stop momentarily as if her angel has been pacified, but she knows the screams will return, haunt her, it’s the beginning of her nightmares. With the same stoic expression, she looks up towards the sky, as if searching for her angel “Two more, my love, just two more. You will be avenged, and it will be over… This… this nightmare of mine”

* * *

**Girls Dorms**

Kate, leaning on her bed, absentmindedly flips pages of the book she’s holding. She likes reading, but today her thoughts are distracted. She keeps thinking about the beautiful hazel eyed blonde, Rachel. She recalls the event that happened on Saturday. She remembers the scared and frantic look on the taller blonde’s face. Her expression was as if she has lost hope of living and on the verge of a breakdown.

Kate was always the reserved one. Her father, Richard Marsh is a loving doting father, but her whole life has been dictated by the rules of her Mother, and the church. She never thought to herself, never had the opportunity to. Her life is made up of rules, do and do not, like a puppet, never to question anything the church and her belief ordains. She should not, she loves her religion and its teachings. The ideas of good and evil deeds, it has been imprinted on her but never encouraged to use her own judgment. In the rules of her mother and her church, there is no room to question a deed, it is either good or bad, a sin or goodness.

So, she never partied, or took part in any activity normal teenagers would do. She only expressed her feelings to the Lord, in a confined space, in secret. She never had many friends apart from a few from the church. It’s not like she is not happy, she should be, her life is blessed with a family, even though controlling and judging, but she loves her Father, Mother, and her two sisters. She has friends, Max, Rachel, Chloe, Dana. She should feel happy. Yet, she feels a void has opened inside her.

She has questions growing in her head, Last week’s events had made her think, made her question, where her life is leading, what she is living for. The void gets bigger, she feels empty.

Her thoughts steer to a certain someone. She remembers how the mesmerizing blonde leaned to her, scared, trembling and herself embracing the frantic bigger girl. Kate felt she wanted… no, not wanted, she needed to hold the girl, before that fragile scared girl broke. She felt if she didn’t, she will lose her and she did not want to lose her.

 _‘Why did I feel like that?’_ she thinks _‘Why do I have this feeling that Rachel needs me? That, I should be with her?’_ Her heart thumps on this thought, _‘But she has been through so much. She was alone, in all her life, she said she was never loved by anyone. And the only person who loved her for who she was, was taken away from her’_ a sadness falls on her soft, beautiful hazel eyes and she tears up for the lost girl.

She looks at her pet bunny Alice, oblivious of the malice of the world, nibbling on her snacks, _‘Poor Michelle, her killers should be punished. May God strike his judgment on those monsters. They have hurt so many, Michelle, Rachel, Max, so many other girls.’_

Her thoughts again steer towards Rachel, _‘Why should she suffer so much, Lord?’_. She closes her eyes and joins her hand in prayers _‘Please ease her sufferings. She is so hurt, so lost. I know she masks it with a happy face. She pretends to be happy but her eyes always look full of sadness. I wish I could do anything to ease it. Please, Lord, give me strength. I want to help her. Please give her hope. Please give her peace.’_ A few droplets of tears forms between her eyelids and falls when she blinks. She feels the sadness of the older blonde and an ache in her heart.

She opens her eyes on the soft rap at the door. She wipes her eyes and gets up and opens the door and sees the girl of her thoughts standing in front of her, heads down, but Kate notices the red swollen eyes.

“Rachel?” The taller blonde does not reply, “Come on in,” She holds her hand and leads her inside, closing the door behind her. Rachel doesn’t move. Kate looks at her, tries to speak, but hears a sniff “Rach, what happened?” 

Rachel turns around and her lips trembled, “Kate, I am tired. W-what should I do? Please tell me?”

“Rachel, what are you talking about, please sit down and tell me everything” Kate leads her to the couch and sits her down, sitting next to her. She holds her hand, “Rach, tell me what happened?”

Rachel looks at the Christian girl, looks into her soft hazel eyes, she sniffs and tells her about Max, about her parents. Kate’s eyes widen in shock and then softens with sadness, tears brim in her eyes. Rachel tells Kate about Max’s breakdown, the agonizing painful screams of a lost girl, the way she called her parents. Kate sobs, and sniffs _‘How much Max has to suffer, how much.’_

“Kate, they finally destroyed her, they won. She lost everything, her life, her home, her parents, her youth, happiness. Everything” Rachel sniffs, “I lost, Kate. I lost. I promised Shelly that I will protect Max, I will save her. But I lost. No matter how much I fought, how much I suffered, but those monsters won”

“Rachel…” Kate takes her hands and holds them, “Rachel, you have not lost, not yet. We can help Max, we will help her, she will get justice, Michelle will get justice”

“No, Kate… I’ve lost, they killed her parents, they took three years of her life, they tortured her”

“But you saved her Rachel, you saved her from that hell. You brought her back to Chloe, she’s alive. And those vile men, they will face justice,” 

The older blonde looks at Kate, with a longing, an emotion Kate tries to understand, but she also sees fear in Rachel’s eyes, “Kate, I am in a nightmare. I have done so many unspeakable things to get my revenge. Yet I am still unable to wake up from this nightmare. It’s eating me from the inside. I am tired. I cannot sleep, If I sleep, I go deeper into the nightmare. I feel so empty like a void has opened up in my chest, I cannot bear it anymore. I am lost. I have nothing,” Rachel takes her face in her hands and leans to her knees, trying to stiffen the sobs, she’s unable to hold in front of the younger blonde.

Kate, unable to look at the distraught Rachel, her own lips trembles, she takes her hand and looks in the sobbing girl’s hazel eyes. She’s feeling the same as her, an emptiness, a void, an Ache. Yet, when Kate looks at Rachel, the void, all of a sudden, fills up, as if not there. The aching is seized. She looks at the blonde again, and something grows inside her. A realization, as if her Lord had decided to reveal it to her, why she felt empty, why she felt the void, all those questions, all those thoughts, the empty longing void, needing to be filled up, which she feels is not there anymore, not when this distraught, hurt and tired girl is with her.

Kate realizes with a thump of a heartbeat, with a growing warmth in her chest, and as if something is guiding her, making her lean close to the older blonde and telling her, she should hold this girl, she should fill the void in the bigger girl’s heart. She leans further in, her heart thumps faster, a fear grips her but still she keeps leaning in. Somewhere in her mind, she hears a nag, this is not right, but another voice tells her no, this is it, this is what you are looking for, this is what is revealed to you, grasp it, feel it, cherish it, Let Him be the judge. And she leans further, her lips parts slightly. Her hand trembles which she raises slowly and cups the older blonde’s face, who has stopped sobbing, and looks at her, as if entranced, her eyes dancing, showing thousands of emotions, yet stuck on the younger blonde’s eyes. A hot shuddery breath hits her, a thousand thumps of heartbeat and then a connection. She feels the soft lips. Her ears ringing, yet the sound from outside has stopped. The void is gone. Only a longing connection.

Their lips part and the connection is gone, the void returns but their eyes are connected, speaking, no more fear in them, a sadness, but also a hope, they hear a sigh, whose, they don’t know but they both yearn, again, lean in, again connected. Their hands touched, fingers filling the gaps, and joins together, tight, not intending to let go. They kiss, wanting, filling each other’s void, needing. Separate again, breathe, joined again. Breathing life into each other.

They separate again, they don’t know for how long they have been connected, how much time passed, but they don’t care. Time does not exist for them, only the moment. Foreheads joined,

“Kate…” Rachel whispers her name.

“Rach. You are not alone, you have me…” The Christian girl replies,

“I am a monster…”

“You are not…”

“A murderer…”

“A savior…”

“I killed people…”

“To avenge an angel…”

“I have blood on my hands…”

“Of monsters…”

“I will kill again…”

“I will stay by your side…”

They look into each other eyes, there is silence, words that were not spoken, but felt. They do not need to tell each other. Rachel lies down and put her heads on Kate’s lap, she feels her monsters will not return this time, the screams will not haunt her, she can finally sleep, without nightmares, she found her angel again. Kate smiles and runs her thin fingers through the older blonde’s hair. Soon, Rachel starts snoring softly.

Another smile grows on Kate’s face, she still has fears, of this unknown feeling, but right now, at this moment, she only cares about this girl who has suffered her whole life and lost her only solace once.

_‘Rachel, I don’t know if I will ever be able to take your angel’s place. But, I will stay by your side, I will fight with you. I will pray for you and I will love you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back again. 
> 
> Okay, so the previous chapter was a bit too much for me to write. Sometimes the writing triggers bad memories, and it happened to me. 
> 
> To make up for that, some satisfying revenge scenes. I am still not good in depicting exciting violent fight scenes. But Hey, I tried. And personally I am satisfied with this much, Bill... will be a different matter. Two more to go.
> 
> David, yep. He's the man! and he's bringing calvary, maybe a good idea to introduce an OC, or just a background story?
> 
> Also a little light on the Prescotts, thing is, Prescotts are not part of my AU, yet, But it's not October either. Instead of Rachel, I wanted Nathan to have someone in his head, this Megan character is replacing Rachel from the PU (Prime Universe). 
> 
> And, AmberMarsh is official. Went a bit over dramatic there, but loved writing it. What their future holds. We'll find out in the future chapters.
> 
> Until Next time


	22. A Will to Die

**Price House**

Chloe opens her bleary eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight filling the room. She gets up rubbing her neck and cranks it, her body makes cracking sound when she stretches and takes a deep breath. A known smell hits her nose. She looks at her side but finds it empty. All of a sudden, all her sleepy grogginess is gone. She frantically cranks her head to look for Max.

Max is leaning to the window with her elbows propped, looking outside. She coughs furiously. Chloe _'What is she doing? Wait, this smell? She's toking!?'_

"Max?" Chloe calls her, who turns towards Chloe, holding a blunt and smiles at her blue-haired girlfriend, her eyes are red and swollen due to the coughing and the blunt she's trying to smoke.

"Morning Che," She smiles but not a bright cheerful smile Chloe is accustomed to, it's just empty and her red bleary eyes shows almost no emotions. Like the dead, given up, "Sorry, took one of your joints," her voice is hoarse. It should be, she'd cried and screamed herself to sleep, and the joint is also hurting her throat.

Chloe is dumbfounded, her jaw is almost hanging, "Max? What are you doing? Where'd you get this?"

Max, grins, again, a mask, "I know where you keep your stash Chloe" She takes another drag, again coughs furiously, "Thi- *cough* This is good…"

Chloe gets up and snatches the joint from Max's hand, "Gimme that, you hella hurting your throat"

Max huffs, still with her sore and hoarse voice, complains "Give it back, Chloe" while trying to take back the joint.

"Hell no! Max," Chloe lifts her hand up high!

"CHLOE PRICE, GIVE THAT JOINT BACK TO ME NOW!" Max, with a scowl on her face, almost screams, which shocks the blunette, and is frozen, Max is acting strange, not like herself.

"Max, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Chloe looks at her girlfriend in confusion and worried.

"I am fine!" she replies sharply, but sighs, "I am fine, Che…"

She moves to the wardrobe which she has been sharing with Chloe since she arrived. She flips through some clothes and grins while picking a black tank top with a middle finger sign and fuck it! scribbled on the front. She doesn't remember when or why she bought this but never wore it before. She takes off her t-shirt only to hear a wince from Chloe, who looks at the healed burnt and marks on her back. Max shrugs and puts on the tank top. She takes Chloe's old combat boots and puts them on. The size fits, she again grins in satisfaction.

She turns around and goes to the desk picking up her messenger back and her camera. Chloe looking at this, still confused on Max's behavior, asks her "Max? what are you doing?"

"Going to Blackwell Chlo, got classes, remember. And you should get ready too. You are late already" Max says flatly,

Chloe snuffs the blunt in the ashtray and holds her by the arm "Max," and turns her around, "I mean, what are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You are getting worried for nothing. I said I am fine, I already missed classes last week. I'll see you later" She turns to leave the room when Chloe calls for her.

"Max, wait… talk to me, Babe" Chloe, with worry in her voice, pleads.

Max sighs again, and turns around "Talk about what, Che?" She looks into the blunette's eyes, but her eyes are flat, no emotions. Nothing, not even a glint of it.

"I am worried, you are acting hella strange, toking, wearing these clothes, and you are leaving without your jacket. You never did that. Something in your mind. Please tell me, love?" Chloe again pleads.

Max rolls her eyes, "Chlo, I said you are worried for nothing, And this?" She waves her hand at her body "This is me, this was always me. So, nothing wrong. I've to go, later Che" Max kisses on Chloe's cheek and leaves the room, leaving the blunette baffled and confused.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy**

Max takes the bus to Blackwell, all the way she earns glances and gasps and stares from people riding on the bus with her, some grimaces at her exposed scars and burn marks, only for her to flip them off and earning scowls, _'Yeah, fuck you very much, assholes!'_

The bus stops at Blackwell and she gets off, walks towards the main building. Again, heads turning, whispers, gasps, but Max ignores then, she internally groans, _'Fucking hell, they are acting like they saw a dead body, well. Nothing far from that.'_

She walks to the locker area, all the while eyes following her, she sighs and opens her locker door and puts in the extra stuff from her messenger bag, she closes it only to see Warren standing there looking at Max, shocked and apologetic.

"What do y-you want, Warren?" Max scowls at the brown-haired boy,

"M-Max, hey, uh…" He tries to speak but still shocked, looking at her scars. Max rolls her eyes and leaves him there.

She walks towards her class, again, like a broken record, same looks, gasps, shocked looks, hisses, which again she shrugs and ignores.

She walks in her class and goes to the far back desk and plops, stretching her legs and puts her hands in her jeans pocket, tapping her foot on the floor, some head turns towards her, and she scowls at them "W-what!?" which prompts the heads to turn back and look forth. Mrs. Hoida, her English teacher, walks in and glances at her class. Her eyes fall on Max and she hisses with a grimace. Max, in her first week, was meek, reserved and looked cheerful, but this girl, sitting, no more like laid out on her chair, looks different. And those scars. She calls for Max. "Ms. Caulfield? Can I speak to you for a minute after class?" Max just nods affirmingly but doesn't reply to her. Rest of the class went uneventfully

The bell rings and Max hoists herself up lazily, tries to sneak past the teacher, "Ms. Caulfield," Mrs. Hoida calls for her. Max sighs and turns around, "Maxine, what happened to your arms?"

Max groans internally, _'So, it starts…'_ "Stuff," she answers flatly. The teacher looks at her inquiringly, "Did you do this to yourself? Are you having issues at home?"

Max sighs, _'Stop pretending you care, you are just curious to know. Fuck it,_ ' "L-look, Mrs. Hoida, you are a n-nice teacher, but I don't have to an-answer to you. I have a class to attend, T-thank you for your concern. Bye" and she turns back to leaves, ignoring the teacher calling for her.

The next class was same, heads turning, Warren, looking at her, mouth still gaping, Brooke frowning at him,

Miss Grant asking Max about what's wrong, about her scars. Max seethes _'Don't fucking pretend to care. I don't need your pity'_ She gets up abruptly and leaves the class, leaving the students and the teacher confused, and walks outside the main building. She finds a spot to sit by the trees, but every turning head is making her angry, seething. She clenches her fists sometimes, sometimes flip at the person watching her, sometimes glaring threateningly, _'Yeah, fucking scurry away. I don't need you to watch me like a freak show,'_

Her phone buzzes, but she ignores it, just gazing at nothingness, the phone buzzes again, again ignore, again vibrates, this time ringing. She groans and takes it out of her pocket. She looks at the caller ID.

 _'_ _Max, why are you not replying me? Where are you?'_ Chloe asks abruptly as soon as Max picks up the phone.

"Hello to you too, Che. Where else would I be? am at school. Was busy, the phone was on silent" She lies.

_'_ _Max, what's in your mind. You left like that in the morning, I am hella worried about you, love'_

"Che, I told you, it's nothing. I am fine,"

_'_ _You don't look fine to me. Max, if there's something bothering you, please talk to me. Is it about your parents?'_

Max's heart pings and sadness falls in her eyes for an instant "Che, I don't want to talk about that. Look, I am fine, if I want to talk, I'll talk to you okay? I am going to my class. Can we talk later" she lies again.

She hears Chloe sigh through the phone _'Okay, Max… But please be careful. Talk to me as soon as you can, babe. I love you"_

"Yeah, me too Che. Bye" She disconnects the phone without waiting for Chloe to answer. She checks Chloe's messages on the phone

**Che: You owe me an explanation and a joint, hippie**

**Che: Max? reply to me. Are you at Blackwell?**

**Che: Max. Baby, I am worried for you. Please talk to me.**

A cold sigh comes out of her mouth, and she clenches the phone tight, a turmoil of thoughts comes in her mind. Her eyes turn misty "This is not me," she mutters, but quickly shakes her head, trying to keep the thoughts out of her mind, faces start showing in front of her, her friends, Joyce, David, Ava, Alvin, Chloe, and her parents. Tears forms in her eyes. But she wipes her hand on her eyes and wipes the tears, and her eyes turn steely again.

The school bell rings, signaling the end of the class she bunked. She gets up and walks to the cafeteria, blocking the peering eyes that follow her. She orders her food in a package and gets out of there. Walks all the way behind the gym building and sits there. Takes out the food and starts eating slowly. The next recess period she spends sitting there, blocking the thoughts, until it's time for her photography class. She puts the wrapper in the trash can next to the building and again walks through the main door of the school building towards her class.

She enters the class to find no one there yet. She moves and plops on her usual seat, and takes out her camera and new photos she took last day, Kate's rabbit, a bird sitting on the statue, twin squirrels, a selfie with Kate and Dana, even though she was busy with her practice throughout the week. Sadly, Blackwell also lost the game because two of their key players were away on leave, _'They deserved it, deserved everything my Chloe did to them. They will never think of harassing anyone'_

She hears footsteps, students scurrying busily and shoes clanking from the hall. She sits straight puts all her photos in her bag. Enters, Victoria with Taylor, whose eyes fall on Max and stops in her tracks.

* * *

Victoria sits in the cafeteria, with Taylor, who's, as usual, prattling over some topic which Victoria is not interested in but pretending to listen to her. Her mind has been distracted recently. Even more confused at what and why it happened. She recalls, herself forcefully kissing Max. _'Why did I do that? Why do I keep getting attracted to Max? I don't even like that pretending bitch'_ Her thoughts steers again at what she said to her _'But why did I said all those things to her. I didn't mean to. And she looked so… hurt'_

Remembering Max's trembling lips and tearful eyes, she feels something eating her from the inside. A feeling which tells her she shouldn't have done what she did, but yet cannot understand the feeling. It's not a feeling towards Max, but on herself, to herself. A feeling which makes her feel disgusted with herself but cannot name it, _'What should I do? I cannot go and apologize to her. I will not. I am not like these boring, lowlifes, or just anybody. I won't grovel to her and or say, I am sorry Max. I never apologized to anyone, not even my parents. I never did to the jokes and boring people who became my targets. I will not apologize to her'_

"…and then, Courtney went to… Tori?" Taylor snaps her fingers in front of Victoria who is snatched from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Victoria replies absentmindedly.

"Okay Tori, now you are going to tell me what is going on with you" Taylor looks inquiringly at her with a soft frown on her face. She doesn't want to agitate the pixie blonde, but being her friend even if as a lackey, she is getting worried about Victoria's dozing off, and it's been happening frequently.

"What do you even mean, T?" Victoria pretends to be oblivious and scowls towards Taylor.

"Tori, you know very well what I mean Tori. You have been distracted since this semester start, you don't talk to us. Just sitting in your room most of the time. Has something happened?"

"First, you will never talk to me like that again, Taylor. Got it?" Victoria with her honeyed yet threatening voice, replies to her friend. "And nothing happened. I am just thinking. What I have in my mind should not be of your concern. You do as I say, and you do that only, or else. I hope you understand?"

"Okay, fine, Sorry Victoria" Taylor sinks into her seat from the threat and her head falls.

Victoria sighs, and softens her voice, "T, look, I admit I have something that's distracting me, but it's not a problem I cannot solve. Who do you think I am?" The pixie blonde replies and Taylor looks up at the pixie and nods. Victoria looks at her mobile and gets up "Time for class T, let's go" Taylor gets up quietly and starts following her.

Victoria walks on the front thinking 'Am I that obvious, that T has it figured out that I am distracted. Max, what have you done to me. I feel like a fucking anime yandere bitch, obsessing over you. You are nothing, yet I hate anyone who talks to you, comes near you. I hate that fake Christian Kate, and I hate Dana, and I hate Price the most'

Her thoughts wander to the photo Max took of Chloe. She doesn't want to admit, but when she saw the picture, a volcano of jealousy boiled in her stomach, _'That blue haired bitch looked so beautiful. How can you make someone like her so beautiful, Max? Yet you make me feel like an obsessive, crazy bitch. That photo, I wish you will capture me like that'_

Her brows knit to a frown, _'No wait, what am I thinking!? Why would I want that bitch to take a photo of me? I am not a wannabe model, and I won't pose for that bitch anyways. Who the hell she thinks she is? But, she saw my photo and she praised it. She praised me and she explained it so well. She is not a pretentious photographer. She knows photography so well. But why should I feel happy her praising me? Who cares about her opinion. I wanted Mark to praise my photo. Not her or her photo. But she is so much better than me. I hate her. I hate you Price, to be her subject. I hate you Max for only giving attention those bitches but not me. I hate you'_ Her thoughts are frantically steering from one subject to another. With her frantic thoughts, she marches into the class and her feet stops with a screech.

She sees Max sitting at her desk, but something is different, something is off. She looks closely and her eyebrows rise, and emotions, so many kinds of emotions grow inside her, a torrent of sadness, a shriek of fear, a bile of disgust, a glance of pity, a wave of furious anger. She looks at the girl's arms, marks, lots of marks, round burn marks, and cuts. And she remembers, she remembers Max's broken frantic words, of someone hurting her and an anger, boils in her, along with sadness, and the disgusting unknown feeling she felt since she berated Max, and saw her trembling lips. That feeling, she finally could name it. Guilt. She felt guilt, an enormous guilt for hurting this girl.

She walks slowly towards Max. She tries to walk faster but her legs are heavy as if a weight is put on her shoulder. She finally reaches the redhead, who looks up in her eyes, but her eyes are different, they don't have hate for Victoria in them, they have no emotions, just indifference. Her eyes look like she has given up. Victoria realizes it's not her usual self, she would not show these marks to anyone. Victoria and her cronies belittle her behind her back for wearing that cheap jacket and hoodies all the time. They didn't know the reason behind it, and now she feels disgusted with herself for making a joke out of everything related to Max, her jealousy has no bounds. She masks her insecurity with snide remarks and quips, and belittle anyone. Including this girl who, she thinks, might have been hurt so much that she is still haunted by nightmares and breakdowns.

Victoria gulps and tries to speak but her voice is gone, nothing comes out of it. _'Why? Why am I feeling this guilt, I should not care about Max. I shouldn't. She might have done this to herself, why do I care. No… no... Not herself, she did not do this herself. She screamed about someone hurting her. Who could have done these disgusting things to her'_

"What d-do you want Victoria?" Max asks her, in a slightly agitated voice. This should make the pixie blonde seethe and scowl at her but she feels nothing but sadness, she thinks she herself made Max hate her.

"Max… I…" Victoria tries to speak but again, it's heavy, blocked and she chokes on nothingness. She swallows the lump of nothingness stuck in her throat.

Max sighs, again, like given up a lot of things, along with her bravado and all the agitation, she gets up from her chair and looks towards Victoria, with not a scowl but a tired look, that has given up, "Look, Victoria, I d-don't want to do anything w-with you. I'm tired, j-just leave me alone. Please?"

Victoria's heart sinks at Max's dejected voice, her hand trembles but she clenches it, Taylor is here, she doesn't want to show any weakness in front of her crony, else her reputation will be destroyed. Yet, for this once she doesn't care about her reputation. She wants to know, she wants to explain.

"No, Max I-"

"MAX!" Kate calls from the entrance and runs towards Max, she ignores Victoria, Taylor, and flings at Max, hugging the redhead,

"Max, oh my God! Max! I was so worried about you. Rach… Rachel told me, about your parents, she told me everything. Oh, Max!" Kate says with her rapidly watering eyes.

Max sighs through the embrace, "Kate, hey, please, n-not here." which prompts the blonde to release the embrace.

Kate sniffs and nods, wiping her eyes, "Max, Chloe messaged me. She was worried about you that…" She trails off, looking at the redhead's attire, she winces at her marks.

"Max, you…" Kate looks towards Max with sad eyes, "Later, Kate. We have class" Max says ignoring the Christian girl's sad eyes, she looks towards Victoria once and then sits in her seat.

Victoria, given up talking to Max, moves towards her own seat, hearing about Max's parents, _'Something happened to her parents? And her? Is this why she screams, having nightmares, stutters? Are the screams from what happened to her? Her parents? Are they…? What kind of person had hurt her so much, that she has nightmares and screams like a scared girl.'_

Another rush of guilt hits her _'I berated this girl? For that? Called her pretentious. Victoria, you are disgusting, you are not a human being, you are a vile, disgusting, heartless piece of shit.'_ She frowns at herself _'I have to know, I have to talk to her. I have to apologize to her. What? Apologize? Me. But I have to. Else whatever this thing I am feeling will crush me. I must know.'_

Taylor looks towards her and her eyes show something, a realization.

Max, looks towards Kate, who still looking at her with a worried frown. She smiles sadly towards Kate and shakes her head, trying to ease the frowning girl, who signs and rubs her face, "What was Victoria saying to you Max?" she almost whispers

Max shrugs, "Don't know, don't c-care"

Kate hums, she looks towards her, frowning, "Are you upset with Chloe?"

"No, why should I be?" Max says flatly.

"She sounded so worried Max, I could feel it in her voice, she said you are not being yourself," Kate tells her with a worry in her own voice.

"Kate, this is m-myself. I am fine, and now it's really getting annoying to t-tell everyone I am fine. So, stop asking me anymore!" Max frowns, slowly an agitation rising inside her.

Kate looks down at the table and replies meekly "Okay, I am sorry"

Max's eyes soften towards her friend, "Kate, am sorry, d-didn't mean to be harsh on you. But really, I am okay, I am j-just tired."

Kate's raises her head and looks towards the redhead and smiles sadly at her, she only nods at her. They hear a gasp and an audible wince, and look towards the voices, seeing Stella's grimacing expression and Alyssa covering her mouth with her hand. Daniel and Hayden with a shocked expression. Max looks down and frowns again, _'Stop looking at me like this!'_

Mr. Jefferson enters the class, "Please everyone to your seats" He says while walking towards his desk which he seldom uses for his lectures. His eyes fall on Max, and his eyebrows raise, and his expression changes from a twitch of a lip to a frown in an instant.

"Max Caulfield, Can I speak to you for you a minute?" He looks towards Max, who frowns confusingly,

"W-why?" She asks,

"Please step out of the class with me, and rest of you, on your seats and heads in your books. No gossiping" He looks towards the girls in the class. Kate looks towards Max with an equally confused frown, yet trying to understand. It must be her attire and those marks.

Max gets up and follows him

"What is the meaning of this, Max?" He frowns at Max, and his voice shows hints of agitation

"What d-do you m-mean Mr. Jefferson?" Max asks with a confused frown of her own, _'Why the fuck is he angry at me. It should be me, you, asshole!'_

"What is with your attire, and these marks. I thought you were a bright student, a good inspiration. But with this," he points at her tank top and her marks, "Are you having problems, Max?"

"N-no? W-why do you ask t-this?" _'What the fuck do you want from me? Stop talking. I don't want you to judge me you son of a bitch'_

"These marks, you are self-abusing yourself, have inflicted these upon yourself. And now you want to show it to the students. I am failing to understand what you are trying to prove. You are a bright student, you should stop doing this to gain sympathy" He berates her.

Max's anger boils at this, "shu…. Fu.. p" she mutters

"What did you just say?"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING P-PRETENTIOUS SON OF A BITCH!" Max yells at the teacher, who's jaw drops and some students in the hallway stops in their tracks and looks towards them

Kate hearing her voice from the class comes running out, even Victoria, who was shocked at the yelling voice

"Max, please behave yourself" Jefferson frowns at the angry redhead.

"What the f-fuck do you know about me? Who fucking gave you the right to say this to me. Who the hell do you think you are. All of you! Why the fuck does you all care, pretending to be nice, only to gossip, or look at me with disgust!" Her eyes well up.

"Max Caulfield. Do not shout, I am not tolerating this anymore, you will come with me to the principal's office now" and he grabs her by the arm, which makes Max jolt, a surge of fear and anger hits her, but fear evidently as she starts shivering.

"DON'T T-TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY F-FROM ME YOU B-BASTARD! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM M-ME! KATE! PLEASE GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she screams, scared, looking towards Kate with tears in her eyes. Kate snaps out of her shocked state and rushes towards her and snatches her arms away from Jefferson.

"Please let her go, Mr. Jefferson," Kate scowls at Jefferson, who is baffled at the meekest girl's defiance, with his mouth agape.

Max, having her arm freed, runs towards the main door, from which Dana walks in, she looks at Max, crying and running, without looking at her. She calls for Max, trying to hold her but Max snatches her arm and runs.

Dana, calls for her "Max! Max! what happened?"

"Dana!" Kate calls for her, who looks back

"Kate, what is going on,"

"I don't know, Mr. Jefferson said something to her and she yelled at him, she was crying Dana," Kate tells her in one breath and her own lips trembling,

"God!" Dana runs after Max, with Kate following her. Victoria, who was shocked and frozen at the yelling, also runs after them, Taylor calls for her but she ignores her and runs, _'What the fuck is happening, what did Mark say to her? She looked scared and yelled at him.'_

* * *

Max runs through the yard, trying to find anywhere with no people, she runs towards the dorm, up the stairs to the roof. She exits to the roof and she screams. She screams, all the anger, pain and agitation she was feeling since last night, hearing about her parents, about her own life, about the disgust she kept feeling, living in the same house with the people who murdered her parents. She screams, at her own helplessness, her dependencies, she screams, and cries, falling on her knees and she cries.

Kate and Dana, who ran after Max, all the way up to the roof, looks at a distraught screaming and crying, Max. They quickly run towards her, kneels down and cocoons the crying girl from behind. Victoria, again shocked, hearing her screams. Stops at the entrance, she tries to move but is her legs are frozen, she just looks at the crying girl from behind, who hasn't noticed her and crying looking in front of her.

"K-Kate, they killed my p-parents. It was n-not an a-accident, they k-killed them. They murdered my p-parents in c-cold blood, and t-then took m-me in. This f-fucking t-teacher tells me that I d-did this to m-myself. What the fuck does he k-knows, K-Katie?" She cries harder "W-what does he k-know that, I l-lived under the s-same *hiks* roof w-with my p-parents' killers, they k-killed them and- *hiks* and they *ugh* t-they fucking raped me for six months, Kate. T-they tortured me, burned me, beat me, pass me down one by one. My Mom and Dad's killers r-raped me, and this s-son of a b-bitch tells me that I d-did this t-to myself, t-to gather s-sympathies. V-Victoria tells this to me t-too" She sobs, and Kate hugs her tighter from behind who's also cries for her friend.

"S-she t-thinks I p-pretend waking up screaming m-my lungs until I pass out? She thinks I pretend and play that s-somebody's hurting me. B-but s-she has no idea h-how it feels to h-have your body used like a p-plaything. T-the disgust I f-felt every time when they were f-finished. T-their laughter, sneers." She cries, unable to take any more of this shame she calls for someone.

"Maxine! Maxine! Take over this body! I cannot bear it anymore. Please ease me, give me peace" She calls for her counterpart, but she only hears silence. Her counterpart is not there. The strong one has not talked to her since her breakdown.

Dana's lips trembles and her eyes well up. She's shocked to hear that' Max parents were killed, not died in an accident. Max never told them in details what they did to her.

"Oh God! I c-cannot take this a-anymore Kate, Dana. I cannot l-live like this. I have l-lost e-everything, t-the last piece of dignity I had to me, is taken from me. I d-don't even f-feel like a h-human anymore. T-they l-look at me like a d-disgusting p-piece of shit. E-everybody p-pities me. I d-did not want this f-for myself. I did not w-want my p-parents to be dead, I did not want those m-monsters to adopt me, only to rape me, ravage me, beat me. Kate. W-what have I d-done wrong that I have to go t-through this. They will kill C-Chloe, they will kill my Chloe too. K-Kate, Dana, I am afraid. I will lose her. P-please, ask your God w-why is he p-punishing me like this. I don't want to l-lose her Kate. If, if I kill myself, they will not kill her too. I have to d-die, Kate."

Kate gasps through her tears, "Nooo! Max, please don't say this. You have us. You have Chloe, you have Me, Dana, Rachel, Alvin, Joyce, David. We are here for you. Nothing has ended Max. We, all are here for you. We all care for you"

"Yes Max, we all care for you, you have us. You don't have to tell anyone anything. You don't have to feel you are being judged. None of those assholes knows you. You are a wonderful human being, you have been through so much but you still fought, you survived it, and you came stronger" Dana rubs her shoulder

"I am not strong Dana, I am in a n-nightmare and I c-can't wake up unless I put myself to sleep. O-only then t-this n-nightmare will be over for me." She gives up and only cries. To Max, her life has ended already. She has nothing left.

Victoria who was listening to this, turns around quietly and descends the stairs, her shoulders have sagged, she feels there is no blood in her veins, she cannot feel anything, she gasps for breaths, but her chest hurts, her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water gasping for breath, and suddenly a whining sob comes out of her mouth. Her lips quiver, her body trembles and finally the strong and bold, Queen Bee of Blackwell, falls on the stairs and she cries. She cries, like a normal girl.

Victoria's cold mask shatters which hid her insecurities, the queen bee persona she donned, for years, is ripped off her, all the fears of being eaten alive, being let down, and trampled, all of those fears she had in her. Which she hid well, by pretending to be high, by hurting others so they do not hurt her. But all her life has been full of lies, deceits, and on the expense of other people's hurting. She never thought how the people she hurt would feel. She just did, mocked them, taunt them, teased them, humiliate them, until they gave up and left. How many lives has she destroyed? She feels disgusted with herself. She feels same as the monsters who ravaged Max. She is same as them, a vile, degenerate monster who ravaged other people's lives only to feel high and mighty and to mask her own insecurities. She also is a monster who has destroyed many lives, who made lives hell for other people. She is shattered. Her ego crumbles and she weeps, "Max, I am sorry, I am so sorry. Max, please forgive me, I didn't know, I am sorry"

* * *

**Ronnie's Tattoo Parlor**

Rachel puts the studs in a young girl's freshly pierced ears, "There you go, see, it didn't hurt too much and you didn't even cry. You are strong sugar and you look so beautiful. Just like me" She grins at the young girl, who looks at her red ears, she winces a little but also beams a happy smile looking at the beautiful studs in her ears,

"Thank you," the young girl beams at Rachel again, who ruffles her hair in return. "Mommy, look," Her mother looks at her girl and smiles. "You look beautiful, sweetie"

Chloe, who was racking her head in the registers, looks towards the happy mother and daughter. Ronnie was nice enough to hire Rachel as a piercing artist, which turned out Rachel has a knack of piercing and tattooing. Ronnie gloated that his business has gone thrice now that he got two beautiful and hot girls working at his parlor, He gets more patrons, young girls and men also.

Rachel gives a box with antiseptic and petro-gel to the mother "Make sure to apply this and keep it moist, so it does not get infected,"

"Rachel, where did you get this feather earring? Can I get too?" The young girl asks,

"Oh, this? I made this myself, if you want, why not come next time, I'll make a pair for you, Okay?" She smiles at the young girl, who happily claps her hands together, and grins. The mother-daughter waves them goodbye and leaves the store.

"You look so beautiful. Just like me" Chloe mocks Rachel with a smirk on her face, who shoves Chloe, "Fuck off Blue, you are just jealous"

"Oh? Do I have to be?" Chloe again smirks at the blonde, who just flips at her while rinsing her hands in the sink, earning a snicker for the blunette.

Rachel looks at the clock for the umpteenth time and sighs, and Chloe notices this "What's up Rach? You have been looking at the clock, like the hundredth time"

"Oh, uh, no nothing" Rachel disregards the question while plopping on the couch,

Chloe snickers again, "Her last class is at 4:30, still got an hour," she says with a cocky grin on her face.

"W-what are you talking about? Blue" She picks up a magazine and flips through the pages absentmindedly, trying to hide a blush creeping on her face.

"You know what I am talking about, and looking at you. I think something happened" The blunette winks at the flustered blonde.

"N-nothing happened. Get off my back Chloe" Rachel now evidently trying to hide the blush and looks around.

Chloe's eyebrow raises in realization, and her eyes open wide, and she screams excitedly, "YOU DO IT!? YOU BITCH!"

"Can it Blue! Not so loud" Rachel glares at the blue haired punk who in return grins smugly, "Fuck off, you didn't tell me this since morning, blondie!" She leaves the counter and almost jumps at her "Now, story time, spill!"

Rachel again shoves her playfully, "Blue not now, I'll tell you later! Swear," she lies

"Oh, you are not getting off the hook, Ronnie's not here, and we are free, nothing better to do than hearing your hella hot night!"

"Nothing like that happened. You horny maniac, we just…" Rachel again blushes like a little girl, she's surprised at herself.

Chloe grins, "just what?"

"Just kissed," Rachel says in a tiny voice

"Just kissed" Chloe confirms

Rachel only nods,

"Liar, you just kissed and nothing else?"

"And we slept together,"

Chloe raises an eyebrow, and a mocking smirk appears on her face "Slept… I see"

Rachel realizes late, "Oh God! Not like that, I mean just slept, sleeping, fully clothed" She tries to correct herself.

"That's her first experience of dry sex" Chloe wiggles her eyebrows

"Ugh! You are disgusting" Rachel groans

"Still your friend" Chloe gloats

"I fucking curse the day you became my friend, you maniac" She pushes Chloe playfully.

"Oh, you love me, Rach!" She laughs "Now, give me the full briefing soldier" She tries to mock David's voice, which earns her a snort from the blonde. Then she starts telling Chloe everything, the blunette wiggles her butt excitedly like a gossip girl. Rachel tells her everything, she said, felt, and did.

"Damn! Rach, you both are hella awesomely mushy, and in a good way, she really loves you. But see, I told you she understands. You were worried for nothing" Chloe grins at her blonde flustered friend,

"But, Blue, I still am worried, not for myself but for her. You know what we are against, I don't want her to get hurt or be in danger because of me"

Chloe shakes her head "No Rach, we both will protect Max and Kate. Me and you together, we will keep them safe"

"Chloe, you don't know this man, he's a coward, but he thinks, he uses his head. He's a demon. He hurts us where we get hurt the most"

"All the better, I would love to pound his face in when I get my hands on him. I'll see what sort of brain he has in his head when I split it open" Chloe seethes.

"Dibs, Blue, double dibs" Rachel scowls at the monster, "Sorry, I ran away from your place last night. I couldn't bear it Blue" her eyes soften and sadness falls in them

"It's okay Rach, you hella apologized already, and you don't need to, at all. I don't know Rach, she's hurt, they took everything from her" Chloe sighs 'Bill Ernest, you fucking prick, where are you!? Come out of your asshole so I can rip your heart out'

"You should take care of her, I still don't understand what you told me, she was acting strange and she took your joint?"

"Yeah, like I said, she didn't even take her jacket, her arms…" Chloe winces at the remembrance "she acted like she was happy but I know, she's pretending, she's hella hurt, and I think she is angry, Rach. Her eyes, you should have seen them" Another sadness falls on Chloe's eyes,

"They why did you let her go, you idiot? She might hurt herself again. You are a fucking dolt when you have to be sensible"

"What could I have done, when I tried to ask her, she even yelled at me. I texted her and called her, she again got agitated and angry at me. I… I just felt I should give her some space to think" Chloe rubs her neck.

"Space? You are not in a teen love drama, she is not in a movie or a fiction that giving space will fix everything that happened to her. She needs you, but she is hurt, and it is projecting as anger Chloe. You, of all people, should know. You told me about William," She frowns at Chloe, for her being so dense to let Max go in her fragile state of mind.

"Then what should I do? You know I cannot live without her, If I force myself on her, she will go far away. I am afraid to lose her Rach,"

"It's Max we are talking about Chlo, she might get angry, upset or even won't talk to you for maybe an hour max, but she loves you, more than anything. You understand her and she understands you. You both are meant to be together because you both are your support. You should know what she wants to hear and you should tell her that. This is the time to be with her, hearing about her parents being murdered has shaken her, more than her confinement, more than being in that… that fucking place. Chloe, she needs you but she is not realizing it, it could be something that she is afraid of. She's thinking anger will make her strong to face what's out there. But she's wrong, it's not anger. I have been there, anger only makes us monsters, makes us more vulnerable and fragile than when we are aware" She pauses and puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder who's still looking down, feeling lost without her Max

"Chlo, what she needs right now is you, your assurance, your safety, and your care. We as friends can only make her feel she has friends and is not alone, but you… you complete her. She said so herself, without you, she will be lost, angry, hurt and scared. Do you get me, Blue?"

Chloe only nods, and sniffs, "I miss her Rach, I cannot bear to see her hurt and sad, her screams breaks my heart. I swear to God I will kill that bastard by my own hands, and free my Max from this torturous past of hers, once and for all. I cannot take it anymore for her being tormented like this"

"And we will, together. He will pay for what he did to Max, her parents, and to Shelly" Rachel assures her blue haired friend

Chloe's phone buzzes, she looks at the phone and see's David ID, she sniffs and clears her throat and answers the phone "Sup David… what? Okay, Okay! I am coming," Chloe disconnects the phone and gets up,

"What happened Blue," Rachel asks.

Chloe's eyes turn steely, "David… They found something" and Rachel's eyes also burns with rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends, working on a busy schedule is hectic. But I still get time to write something. So, yep...back with a chapter.
> 
> So, what's up with Max? Max is not coping with the news of her parents being murdered, not passed away in an accident. And she is not able to cope with it, she is feeling helplessness, which is being projected into anger and disdain, to herself and her surrounding. She is also afraid for Chloe. Her dialogue copy from Kate just falls within the scene, so yep, that's what she is feeling right now. Calling for Maxine, she is just tired and wants peace in her life. 
> 
> Why did Jefferson say those things to Max? Did he lose a potential subject by seeing how "IMPURE" she is, as he calls it, or is it something entirely else?
> 
> One breakdown after another is becoming a pattern here... right? Thing is, it's not easy to get out of a circle when you fall into it, days and days of agonizing reminders, even a slightest of thing can trigger a breakdown. Again, talking from experience, and at a time like this, Shrinks and therapists don't help much, only people who truly love you can help. Okay, end note is getting depressing, anyways moving forward.
> 
>  
> 
> Victoria, I think poor Vic has suffered enough of our hateful scowls. She is also just an 18 years old girl with her own insecurities, but hearing about Max has made her realize where she was wrong. Maybe we'll see a good side of her, maybe not. She's realizing she's obsessing too much on Max, maybe she'll know the reason now. Maybe not again. We'll find that out later.
> 
> Chloe and Rachel, what can I say. They just clicked together, understand each other. They can tease each other or support, and oh yeah, violent revenge x 2. 
> 
> What did David found? Him? or a clue? or something else.
> 
> Until Next time friends. Please review and share your thoughts and feedback. It helps me learn and understand what I am doing.
> 
> P.S: Winter is shitty!


	23. A Broken Lullaby

**Arcadia Bay**

David disconnects the phone and puts the phone away, and looks at the man sitting in front of him “She’ll be here soon. Are you sure you are not mistaken, Nick?” His trademark skeptical squint eye shines on his face.

Nicholas Freeman, an extremely adapt ex-intelligence and recon expert in the army with David. A drinker and a smart mouth. Discharged dishonorably for mutiny, disobedience and immoral conduct, and David knew he killed his superior over something he never disclosed. Trialed and jailed for 15 years. Yet, the reason and motive he never told anyone. What circumstances lead to the drastic change of a pivotal righteous person like Nicholas to turn to a drunkard and a smart mouth.

“Davey, Davey, my friend. You hurt me. How long have you known me? Do you really think that I’ll come to you without confirming? That’s not how I do business.” He slurs a bit but again chugs a swig from his silver flask and grins at David

David gruffs, “I know Nick, but I don’t want to give those girls false hope. I told you what I knew about Max and this sick bastard. But if what you are saying is right… I owe you my gratitude and the money”

All of a sudden, his cocky grin is gone, “David, trust me, those girls are right. This sick fucking son of a whore should die rather than being handed to the feds. I got Lena check everything, all is in this file, and no, I am not taking a single fucking thing from you. After what he did to the Caulfield girl and the other girls.” His eyebrows knit together and jaw tightens, remembering something.

“Nick, is it about that time. You know you can tell me. What happened?” David asks his friend, which makes him snort, “Forget about that, business now”

“If you say so, so what do the files say?” David asks

“Bill Ernest, born in 1956. The single child of Joseph Ernest, Mother, Suzanne Ernest, belong to a southern farming family. Victim of child abuse, and guess what, none other than his own mother was the instigator of the abuses. Reasons, nothing found yet. The mother died when he was 21, accident. It says, fall off the stairs and broke her neck. He left home 22. Nothing until 37, settled in Seattle, married to Ava Ernest, three children. Again, nothing found in between.” He pauses and looks at David, who even though knows how Nick worked, but still, is baffled how fast he got all the data collected on Bill.

“Recently, met Ryan Caulfield in 2008, on a business venture, and partnership. A fallout happened, reason went with the Caulfields and only he knows. Adopted Maxine Caulfield in late 2010 from Seattle Orphanage, After Max’s rescue this April, as the prime culprit of this disgusting, sick things he did to the young girl. Police went to his house when an arrest warrant was issued, only to find him and his sons missing. They recovered countless footage of them torturing and assaulting young girls of age around 13 to 19. His wife Ava was detained, but cops found out she also was a victim of domestic violence. She was freed of charges and placed in protection for next 3 months.” He stops reading the file.

“Nick, I always knew you had a knack of this but this much in one day, how?” David looks at him amazed.

“I have contacts in the service, Dave. They did the investigation. I got the data and some contacts of mine asked around. You know we cannot work alone, so I do have a team on call” He shrugs.

Chloe’s truck rumbles and parks next to them and she quickly gets out, running towards the older men with Rachel in tow.

“Where the fuck he is hiding at, David?” Chloe almost growls.

“Chloe, lower your voice and calm down. Nick here will tell you everything”

“Who the fuck is he?” She scowls at the older male, who grins back at her. Chloe grits her teeth and clenches her fists looking at the drunk man. Rachel puts her hand on Chloe’s shoulder to calm her down and moves in front. “David, what did you find out?” Rachel asks him calmly, who looks toward Nick and nods.

“Nicholas Freeman, David’s friend and the one who can confirm Bill Ernest is in this town”

“And where the fuck is that son of a bitch hiding?” Chloe pipes in again with a glare which earns her a frown from David and a chuckle from Nick.

“That is what I am here to find out, Chloe, right? And, you are?  Nick looks in Rachel’s eyes, sighs and shakes his head.

“Rachel Amber, Chloe and Max’s friend, so we know only that he’s in town. Nothing else?” She replies, albeit looking confusingly at him.

“No. first, read this” Nick hands them over the file, which Rachel promptly receives and starts reading.

After going through it and looking at each other, Chloe looks towards nick with a frown, “So this fucking sob knew Max’s parents and Max. Is this why he killed her parents? On a business fallout? And what he did to Max. All of that was because of a business dispute. I am not fucking buying it. This means shit, David!” Chloe’s agitation rises as she seethes.

“Chloe, would you please calm down and listen to the man, He’s here to help us,” David tries to say calmly, though his voice shows a hint of agitation.

“Chloe, please let me talk, okay?” Rachel puts her hand on her should. Chloe just frowns and nods crossing her arms, but her whole body shows she’s jumpy.

“Nicholas, what do we have, aside from this file,” Rachel asks calmly.

Nick scratches his cheek and nods, “Okay, so, do any of you know Frank Bowers?” 

“Local drug dealer and a loser, what’s he got to do with this?” Chloe frown deepens hearing Franks name, her blood boils, remember what he tried to do to her.

Nick thinks for a few seconds and nods “That makes sense,”

“What do you mean? What makes sense?” Rachel asks this time.

“One of my contacts here told me that he has seen someone with Bill Ernest’s description along with another man, met with Frank Bowers at least twice”

“That motherfucking junkie is in league with him? I am going to fucking kill him!” Chloe growls

David tries to pacify the agitated blunette “Chloe, don’t jump into conclusion. Listen to what Nick has to say first”

Chloe huffs “Okay, fine. But no more word mincing, I am hella tired of running in circles here. I want to find that prick and rip him to shreds” Her eyes show a burning rage and she seethes. Rachel's also frowned.

David grits his teeth “No one is killing anybody here, Chloe,”

“Fuck you, David! I told you already. I will find him and kill him, even if I have to go to jail for it. I don’t give a fuck what you think!” Chloe’s nostril flares as her agitation rise.

David frowns and tries to speak but Nick raises his hand and shakes his head. He understands where they both are going and now is not the time.

“Chloe, I understand what you are feeling and believe me, I am with you on this, just earlier I told David that he has to die, no police, no feds. He is a sick monster who need to be put down. But, you have to understand David too, you have a life in front of you, think about your mother and Max”

Hearing about her Joyce and Max wanes all the agitation from Chloe and she sighs, “If you understand what I am feeling Nicholas, then help me find this son of a bitch. He does not deserve to live. After what he did to Max, and Michelle and all the other girls,”

Nick frowns, again at the reminder of what Bill did to the girls, He hasn’t seen the footage himself but the reports he read, made his blood boil “Call me Nick, Chloe. But take it like this, I am not sure yet, if that person who met Bowers is Bill Ernest, and the other man could be one of his sons. From what I’ve inquired so far about him. This degenerate is dangerous, you have to be careful rather than going headstrong.”

“Fine, so tell me what we have to do, Nick,” Chloe asks,

“For now, I need to investigate Bowers, but you two, nothing. Stay put and wait for my call” Nick tells the two girls.

“No way, I am sitting my ass down, if we have to find him, we’ll go there now” Chloe fumes

Nick shakes his head, and looks at Chloe, “Chloe I just told you that we cannot go headstrong on this. If he tells Bill about us, he will be gone from here. He’s been on the run for six months. That fucking bastard is smart.”

“I don-” Chloe is abrupted by her phone ringing, she takes out her phone and sees Max’s ID, she moves away from them and answers the call,

“Hey, babe… Max, you okay love?... Max? Max, what happened?... Tell me where you are right now, in your dorms?... I am on my way. I’ll be there in a blink of an eye. I am flying already, donned my super suit to rescue my bae” her eyes show worry but also a small smile grows on her face “a hot one, and yours. I’ll there soon, okay babe?” she smiles again and disconnects the phone and turns towards Rachel who is looking at her inquiringly,

“What happened, Blue?” She asks

“Rach, it’s Max. She… she was crying. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Something might have happened again. Why don’t they fucking leave her alone already?” She growls and punches the wall, and growls again.

“Blue, you go to her. I’ll be here with David and Nick. I’ll fill you in. Okay?

“Okay, yeah… hmm... okay. I’ll see you later,” Chloe replies in a worried tone and quickly strides towards her truck, jumps in, ignites the engine and squeals away.

“Where she going?” David asks, with a hint of worry in his voice

“It’s Max. Chloe said she was crying on phone” Rachel sighs and shakes her head

“God! Damn it, how much can that poor girl take. Is she alright?” David frowns towards Rachel

“I don’t know, Chloe will look after her, I just hope everything is okay” She takes a deep breath and turns towards Nick, “So, Nick. What is the plan?”

* * *

**Max’s Room**

“Max, will you be alright. Do you want me or Kate to stay with you?” Dana speaks softly and looks at Max with worried eyes.

Max has her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around them, looking despondently at nothing. Her eyes are tired and swollen with all the crying and hasn’t spoken anything since they came down from the roof.

“No. I’ll be f-fine” She replies in a tired and hoarse voice without looking at the taller brunette.

“Max…” Kate tries to speak but Dana puts her hand on Kate’s shoulder and shakes her head. Kate looks sadly towards Max, her own eyes swollen from crying for her friend. She sighs and leaves the room with Dana, closing the door behind.

Silence falls in the room again which brings a fresh set of tears in the redhead’s eyes. She doesn’t want to be alone but is too tired to face anyone. The prying, judging eyes, the reprimanding remarks. She thought she could face it, face them. But it was just a ruse, a fiasco from her stead. She couldn’t bear it, couldn’t last just one day of rebelling against the cruel world, she gave up.

_‘What do these people want from me? Why don’t they leave me alone? Why do they look at me like I am nothing? Don’t look at me. Don’t judge me. I don’t need your judgment. I don’t need you, people, to tell me who and what I am. I just want to be myself, live my life. But each and every one of them reminds me what Bill did to me. They don’t look at that monster who destroyed my life, they don’t sneer at him. It’s me they judge. It’s me, who they see as a freak. Just leave me alone. I cannot do this anymore. I cannot win from this. From Bill, from Victoria, from Jefferson, from all those prying eyes who look at me with disgust, who gasp and wince at these fucking marks which I never wanted.’_

She grits her teeth and digs her nail in her arms, her eyes are hot and stinging with all the tears, but she doesn’t wipe them. She falls on her side, tired, broken and given up, just closes her eyes. She recalls how she treated Chloe in the morning, and a soft sob comes out of her mouth. ‘Che, I am sorry. I thought I could do this alone, on my own. But I cannot, I cannot live with you. I cannot do anything with you, Chloe. I am afraid. I miss you’

She takes her phone out from her pocket and takes a deep breath to calm her array of emotions, she dials Chloe’s number and it rings,

….

….

 _‘Hey, Babe.’_ Hearing Chloe’s voice, another sob threatens to come out of her mouth, she puts her hand on her mouth to stiffen it.

_‘Max, you okay love?’_

“C-Chloe…” she says softly, but her tired voice gives away. She chokes a sob, and another and she starts crying again.

 _‘Max? Max, what happened?’_ She could feel the rising worry in Chloe’s voice, and her emotions again gives up and she sobs

“I am so s-sorry Che. I am scared. I am so scared.” she says through her sobs.

_‘Tell me where are you right now. In your dorms?’_

“y-yes,” says Max but still sobbing.

_‘I am on my way. I’ll be there in a blink of an eye. I am flying already, donned my super suit to rescue my bae’_

Max giggles through her sob “d-dork,”

_‘a hot one, and yours. I will be there soon, okay babe?’_

Max hums, “please,” she disconnects the phone and puts it on her side waiting for her blue-haired girlfriend.

* * *

 

Chloe parks her truck and quickly gets off and almost runs towards the dorms, ascends to the first floor, skipping steps and almost power walks through the hall and skid stops at Max’s room. She knocks at the door softly and Max opens it immediately.

Chloe looks at her girlfriend’s swollen eyes and her heart aches, “Max…”

Max, who had calmed down waiting for Chloe, but seeing her face to face, her lips starts trembling again and she flings herself on Chloe, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in her shoulder and sobs. Chloe could feel the trembling of her body and wraps her arms around her and kisses on her red hair.

“I am sorry Che, I am so sorry,” Max cries on her shoulder.

“Ssshh, it’s alright babe, it’s alright” She kisses her head again, “Let’s go inside and tell me everything,”

Max nods and releases her. Chloe sits her down on the bed and holds her hand, “Tell me what happened Max?” She asks her girlfriend who again clings to her, still trembling and sniffs and she starts telling her everything she felt since yesterday, in the school, about Victoria forcing on her, about the judging eyes, about Jefferson.

Chloe fumes while hugging the sobbing girl and rubs her hair, her eyes turn steely and she fumes _‘I swear, I am having enough of this bullshit Max has to face’_

“Che, t-they look at me like I- I am something disgusting. They look at my scars, and- and I feel their eyes, telling me I deserved it. Why do I have to go through all of this? Please, Che, tell me what did I do so wrong in my life to be treated like I am not a human being”

Chloe wraps her arms around Max’s and hugs her close, “Max, you are a human, you have been hurt, and these fuckers don’t understand that. You are not disgusting, not anything that they make you feel like. Your life is yours, you should live your life the way you want to. You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone.”

“I am scared Che, I am scared of them, the way they look at me, whisper behind me. Bill, he destroyed my life, took everything from me. But everyone just judges me. Jefferson said those things to me. I am not pretending anything, I don’t want to remember anything. But they keep dragging me back to that place. No matter how much I look forward, somebody is always there to drag me back… I- I cannot live like this Chloe, I am scared. I should be dead. He should have killed me. I cannot bear this anymore” Max sobs and hiccups,

Chloe leaves Max from the hug and cups her face in her hands, her eyes also welled up listening to the hurt Max was feeling “No... Max, please, baby. Don’t say that. You have fought and lived so far, everything that was done to you, you fought against it. I told you before, you are strong, don’t give up on these people, who don’t really know what they are talking about. I am here for you if you feel you cannot go on. Go on for me, live for me, Max. I am always here for you. But don’t ever say that you have given up. Not like this, not when I need you in my life, I love you Max and I will follow you everywhere. If you ever think of giving up or dying, then I’ll hella kill my-” Max puts her hand on Chloe’s mouth before she finished her sentence,

“Don’t Che… I cannot lose you too, I am sorry” Max sniffs, wiping her eyes.

“Then stop thinking about them and everything else, if you feel like you cannot bear it and giving up, think about me. I will always be with you. And you do not need to hide anything Max, these scars of yours. These are the proof that you survived your hell. You fought for your life and you lived. You should be proud of these,” Chloe smiles at her girlfriend.

Max sniffs again, “I cannot do that Chloe. When they look at my scars. I feel him all over me. I feel him hurting me again and they just look at me, looking at me all exposed. These hideous scars on my body. They look at these with disgust.”

“Shush! Max. No more talking about that, you are wonderful, and smart and beautiful, you take hella rad photos. And a hella hot hipster, and you are my hipster to nom, and your sexy ass only belongs to me.”

Chloe holds Max’s hand and kisses on them, makes the younger redhead face flush and a smile creeps on her face for the first time since morning, ‘Chloe is so wonderful, I love you so much, Che! You are always here to lift me up. A literal walking, pick me up punk. She’s cool, beautiful, considerate and... umm... yeah… sexy too...’ Butterflies starts fluttering inside her stomach, and she swallows.

“C-Che… I don’t want them to look at me. Not them, I want only you to look at me” She looks into her eyes, with her heart thumping, and her eyes flick on Chloe’s pink lips and back to her eyes.

Chloe grins smugly at Max, “Well, it will charge extra to sit here and ogle you all the time, does it includes peep shows and voyeurism? And is touching also allowed?”

Max shoves the blunette playfully, “You, dork! I am serious, I want just you to see me,” her voice softens, almost like a whisper “I…” she gulps, “I want… I want you to see everything” and a blush creeps on her cheeks.

Chloe’s eyebrow raises in realization and her grin is wiped from her face, she swallows dryly, “Max… you… uh,…w-what are yo-” Her sentence is cut when Max’s lips slams on hers, and the blunette shocked for less than a second, readily returns the kiss. Max, rests her hands on Chloe’s shoulders and she lifts her legs to straddle the taller blunette without leaving her lips, which makes the blunette wraps her hands around her waist and their lower body touching. The fluttering in Max’s stomach starts rising, along with a warm feeling. She yearns for Chloe.

Max break the kiss and looks into Chloe’s eyes and whispers, “I am sorry Che,” Chloe, licks her lips and asks “For what Max?”

“For shouting at you this morning, I didn’t mean to, but…” she averts her eyes, Chloe smiles at her flustered girlfriend and cups a cheek, “Babe, you don’t need to apologize, I understand what you are feeling. But you don’t have to blame yourself or hurt yourself. I will never leave you, even if you are angry with me, want to hit me, even if you hate me, I won’t leave you”

“I will never hate you, Che, I cannot, you are my everything. How can I hate someone who is a part of me? Who keeps me alive. Chloe, I love you so, so much, that it aches when you are not with me. I don’t feel whole, I don’t feel strong at all”

She looks in Chloe’s azure orbs and continues “You tell me to be strong, and look forward, but Chloe Price, you are my strength, without you I am nothing. I cannot live without you, I cannot breathe without you. I... I n-need you, Chloe. I-I wa…. I want you” she pleads to her blue-haired girlfriend.

Chloe looks in Max’s pleading eyes, “Max…” and their lips meet again, this time with more passion and need, they breathe into each other, every ounce of feelings they have for them, yet it is not enough. They break the kiss and Max hug Chloe tight while resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder. Their bodies, close, squeezing, rubs on each other, and she instinctively, yearns for more. Her needy instincts get the better of her and she starts rubbing her body on Chloe, trying to get as much contact as she can. Her heart thumps, face turned crimson and breathes heavy and laden with need and yearn for Chloe’s warmth. A pit of lava starts to rise between her legs and she feels Chloe’s risen heartbeat through her own chest and this entices her even more.

Chloe swallows dryly and calls for her softly, “Max…”

Max breaks from the hug and looks into Chloe’s eyes, her eyes misty, watering from need, her lips parted, face flushed, red, as if blood is only circulating on her cheeks. Each breath she takes, it feels like it's laden with fire. “Che… p-please” she pleads. _‘I want you, Che. I really want to feel you. I want to be whole with you.’_

Chloe gives in to Max’s pleading voice and kisses her girlfriend again, parting her lips and sliding her tongue in, which Max readily accepts. With their tongues twined and the twin melodies of moans and murmurs playing in their ears. They both yearn for more. Chloe breaks the kiss and starts kissing on Max’s cheeks tracing to her jaw and sliding her lips down to Max’s neck. She sucks on Max’s delicate skin which earns her a moan from the red head who put her hand through Chloe’s hair and pulls her in to feel more of her lips. Chloe’s hands wrapped on Max’s back, rubbing and feeling, she slowly slides her hand under Max’s tank top and feels her bare back, which makes the redhead gasp. Chloe has never touched her like this before, she traces her fingers on Max’s skin feeling the scars on her back with her fingertips, Max breathes hitches and she squirms a bit.

Chloe bites softly on Max’s neck and Max throws her head back and gasps again, Chloe’s hand moves from her back down to her waist, she leaves her neck and traces soft kisses under her jaw, to her chin and back to her lips, pecks on them, and she looks in Max’s eyes. A question in her own azure blue eyes, mixed with a desire already invoked in the punk to look at her. Max realizes what Chloe needs and she nods her head softly. Chloe slowly starts raising Max’s tank top, up to her navel, up until she sees her two per mounds hid under a black bra. Max raises her hands and helps the blunette to take off her tank top. A wave of embarrassment hits Max, and she blushes furiously, covering an arm on her chest and looking down. Chloe smiles at her shy girlfriend and lifts her face with a chin with her finger. And puts her lips on hers and part them with her tongue, sliding it in again. Max already laden with the desire and this new feeling of want she has, accepts her tongue and savors it with her lips, and rolls her tongue all over Chloe’s.

Chloe traces her hands from her waist to her back and finally rests on the clasps of her bra. They break the kiss and Max hide her face in Chloe’s shoulder, and nods again, which prompts the blunette to easily unclasp it and slide it off Max’s shoulders.

Max, doesn’t move her head from Chloe’s shoulder and her body shivers. Chloe feels something hot on her shoulder and she slowly wraps an arm around Max’s bare back and another on her head, and calls for her in a soft, soothing voice, “Baby…” max replies with a sob, “What happened love,”

“Che… I am hideous,” Max replies through her ragged breath, Chloe again soothes in her ear with a whisper, “You are not Max, you are beautiful,”

“But these scars, you will hate me, Che,” Max says in a meek worried voice, “I will not, I will never hate you for anything. Your beautiful blue eyes, your hair, your face, your nose, your freckles, your skin, everything, I love to hear your laughter, it makes everything around me feel alive, I love your scrunched nose when you smile, I love your voice, Max. I love everything about your love,”

“E-Even my scars,” her voice is so soft and innocent like a little girl scared to show something she is embarrassed by, which makes the blunette’s heart melt for her, “Even your scars baby, everything about you,”

Max slowly lifts her head and through her red eyes, she looks at the girl who loves her for everything she is, whatever she has become, and her heart swells looking at the smiling face of her girlfriend, she doesn’t see a hint of disgust, or hatred in her girlfriend’s eyes, but only, compassion, love, and need for her, but she still asks, “You will not hate me, Che,?” Again, a warm smile grows in Chloe’s face, “I cannot do that Max, I can never hate you, I love you as you are, I will keep loving you, I will love you till we grow old, and have wrinkled skins, and dusty bones, I will still love you as much as I do now, you are my everything, Max. Everything I can ever wish for, with you in my life, I am alive. How can I hate someone who makes me who I am, Max?”

Max lips trembles at this confession of her girlfriend, and a fresh set of tears rolls her eyes, and Chloe leans in and kisses her salty waters, and cups her cheek, and traces her thumb on her trembling lips, “Max, I want to take this pain away from you, everything you have felt, I will make you forget it, I want you to live with me, and for yourself. Without you, Chloe Price is nothing but a living shell, so please give it all to me, all of your pain, all your fears, your insecurities, give them to me. I will bear them for you,” Max rubs her cheek on Chloe’s palm feeling the warmth and love the blunette has for her, and she hugs her again, snaking her neck, her bra left her chest and dangles in her arms, and she whispers in her ears, “Chloe, I... I want you look at me, I w-want to see myself through your eyes,” and she leaves her to hug slowly, gets off her and moves away.

She lies down on the bed, raises her arm to cover her bare breasts and looks at her side, she hears Chloe’s gasp and clenches her eyes even tighter, she knows Chloe is looking at her scars, her burns, she is embarrassed, feel the hurt again, _‘she will hate me, she will be disgusted with me, I cannot bear it… Chloe’ please … don’t hate me...’_   but her thoughts are cut by soft lips on her skin, she opens her eyes, and looks down, to see a patch of blue hair, leaned in and kissing one of her scars, and then another. Tears well in Max’s eyes, and she bites her finger to stiffen a sob, but a relief is washing her every time she feels Chloe’s lips on one of her scars. She is healing her, washing away the pain and the disgusts she he felt for a whole year, her Chloe is cleansing her, her heart pounds hard, her tears flows, but with those tears flows every single regret she had, all the hurt keeps melting away. Chloe slowly lifts her head with her own eyes full of tears, seeing Max’s scars up close for the first time overwhelmed the punk, but her tears are of anger, of Max’s pain, of regret, for not preventing it from happening, but also of happiness, for Max to be alive, for her to be in Chloe’s life.

Max looks towards the teary-eyed punk, and slowly moves her arms away from her scarred mounds, and looks at Chloe with her fresh set of tears. Another gasp escapes from Chloe, she covers her mouth to stiffen a sob, but still leans in to kiss on the round cigarette burn marks on Max’s perky mounds, all the while tears flowing from her eyes. This time Max puts her hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing hard, she clenches her eyes shut and some tears fall from the corners. She could feel Chloe kissing every tiny burn mark on her breasts and it makes her tremble yet happy.

Chloe lifts her head up and gets close to Max’s face, “B-Babe, you are beautiful, whenever you think of these scars, please think I washed them away for you. And Love, I will never hate you or disgusted with you for this. All of this, every single mark in your body, I will love you more for it”

“Che…” Max almost whispers, “Please hug me,”

Chloe sniffs and smiles at the redhead, “Of course, my love” Chloe lies next to Max, and wraps her arms around her, Max shuffles closer to Chloe and buries her face in her in her chest. Chloe squeezes Max closer to her and starts humming softly while combing Max’s hair. Max closes her eyes, feeling Chloe’s warmth, inhales her scent and takes a contented sigh, and starts falling into a slumber. The last thing she remembers is the soft humming of a lullaby from her blue haired goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya folks, Long time? Yeah, times been busy, multi-tasking was never a good forte but I managed somehow. Office tasks have been a back breaker throughout the week and it's still full on, killing my schedule. But here I am, back with a chapter.
> 
> So, first thing, I found a new family, full of very very special, kind and funny people. And I am loving it spending every minute with them. 
> 
> Okay so, a new character, Nicholas, I outlined a bit of who is he and where is he from, also a little bit of what he does. But his true skills will show in the future chapters. Also, you know he is.... uh... wait.. no.. not yet. That's top secret. You'll find out in future chapters. But, he already hates Bill. Chloe's jumpy, will she get to Bill first or will the cops. Who would have thought Frank Bowers is connected to Bill somehow or is Nick running headstrong to a false hunch
> 
> Bill's past, tiny bits revealed. How do you like it? Victim of child abuse. Did I stretch it a bit too much? Could that be a reason to hate women in general? Why would he do what he did to Max or the other girls? 
> 
> Max's thought at this moment is what a person feels when they feel being judged, all the prying eyes, whispers, everything just hurt. She thought she is strong. But her strength has only been the blue-haired punk, Chloe. She is still weak, still needs time to heal properly, and the recent news and her ordeals have taken another toll on her. But luckily, She has Chloe to pick her up, always there to piece her together.
> 
> Ah, Chloe, what can I say, she is just what Max needs, her anxiety issues, panic attacks, all that distraught and dilemma she is feeling. Chloe has the answer for it. I know I went a tad bit graphic on the second part. I am not trying to tease you guys too much. But Max is still on the road to recovery, Chloe feels if she forces herself on Max, she might not be able to cope with it. Max feels she is ready, yet her inner thoughts and fears are evident that she is scared of being abandoned by Chloe. Will her fears take the best of her in the future chapters?
> 
> Next chapter might have some action in it, more light on this Nick character. Brace yourself on some more revelations.
> 
> P.S: Sleep schedule is still messed up. Trying to cope with it. But, then again. Got some good new friends to look towards at.


	24. A Rage Silenced

**Arcadia Bay Streets**

"So, Nick. What's the plan?" Rachel asks the older man, who quickly chugs down from his flask, and corks the cap again, pocketing it in his coat.

Rachel looks at him attentively for the first time. Swept back below ear long blonde hair, thick yet brushed and trimmed greying beard, sagged baggy eyes, probably from drinking too much, hazel eyes, which seems familiar to Rachel as she looks into them, feels like he is also searching for something inside her which makes the hardened avenger avert her eyes for a second. For his age, probably a few years older than even David and a drunkard, his body still looks fit. Army has been kind to him. Buttoned down shirt over a white tee hugging his broad chest, with the top two buttons left open, will blue baggy jeans, again hip for his age yet somehow looks good on his fit body, rolled up sleeves with a few tattoos on his forearms.

"First, we have to find about Frank, where he is from, what he does besides drug dealing. His connection to Bill, and his sons. If he is involved with them from the start, or his liaison in Arcadia Bay. As I said before we are yet to find if Bill is working with only his sons or there are more, if so, how many are they?"

"Seven," Rachel says flatly, but remembering the seven monsters, who ruined her life and took her Shelly from her, a hint of agitation shines in her eyes for a second which she quickly hides,

"Seven?" Nick asks, looking in the blonde girl's eyes, and tries to understand.

"Yes, they were seven, Bill, Matt, Daryll, Jacob, Mason, Jorge, and the seventh person is probably the one who met Frank," She says but couldn't stop the agitation in her voice this time.

David realizes something and looks towards Rachel, "How do you know about them, Amber and what you mean were?" His asks accusingly, brows knit into a frown, he has been trying to inquire about Rachel too, but so far, he got nothing. Being his skeptical self, he's cautious and also driven by the desire to protect his family. He still does not feel easy about her being together with Chloe and Max and bring news about Bill Ernest being in Arcadia Bay.

"Jacob, Jorge and Mason were his contacts in Long Beach, where I came from. I found out about Bill and his spawns from them, but even they didn't know about the seventh member of these sick fucks"

"What is your connection with them," David ask her, again with the accusing tone in his voice, yet he tries to understand, and questions which kept asking himself about this mysterious girl, Rachel Amber, pops in his head again, 'How did she found out about Max and how could this one girl save Max from them? Is she…?"

Nick continues the question, "I am sorry to ask, but are you one of his victims, Rachel?" He looks towards the blonde, again trying to search for a hint only he understands. But the blonde is good at masking her emotions quickly before anyone could understand them and pry into her weaknesses.

"No, but they took someone I knew, who was special to me. They raped her, killed her and buried her in a ditch, only to be found a few days later," this time, her agitation is visible as her brows turn to a scowl and a rage boils in her stomach. She clenches her fists and grits her teeth to not to not to remember the screams of the angel who she loved and was everything to her.

David's eyebrows raise in disbelief and quickly turns to a frown, "Jesus Christ," He also clenches his fists, and looks towards Nick, who also has a scowl similar to Rachel, his jaw tightens and David swears he could hear the grinding of teeth from him,

Nick rubs his face and tries to calm down his agitated demeanor and sighs deeply, and looks towards the frowning blonde, "I am sorry to hear of your loss, Rachel,"

David looks at the blonde girl with soft eyes. His skepticism is still there but also a sympathy for the blonde girl for her loss. He understands the feel of loss, as he himself, lost many friends on the battlefield and is still haunted by the thoughts of unable to help them. To him, Rachel is similar to him, feeling the loss and is angry. He was angry too, his PTSD got better of him, which he unwillingly projected on Chloe, but in reality, he was afraid he will lose his step-daughter, the way Chloe was destroying her own life. His only and major issue was he didn't understand how to save the girl. But thanks to this girl bringing Max back to them, has saved not one but two people. He thinks he should be thankful to her, for saving his step-daughter also.

"Thank you, Nick, but I do not need pity. Just help me find him, I will make him feel sorry for Michelle and Max and all the other girls, whose lives he took and destroyed," She replies in the same agitated voice.

"Michelle? That was her name?" David asks her, but his voice is a lot softer than before he had, for the girl.

Rachel looks at him, surprised by his "Yes, she was from the same orphanage with me till sixteen, then we moved out," Rachel replies

"And you did not answer the question, what do you mean they were seven?" Nick inquires this time, again looking at the girl with his inquisitive eyes.

"I mean, they could be more, but I know only six by the names and don't know about the seventh one," She lies to the older men. _'They don't need to know what I did. I will not let anyone stop me from taking my revenge, not even them or the cops.'_

"I see," Nick says, though clearly unconvinced, he looks towards David "David, do you know where we can find this Frank guy?"

"He's usually around Two Whales or the beach. Are you going there now?" David asks him.

"Better now. Frank is a drug dealer, we don't know what that fucker is planning if he got his hands on some drugs,"

A dread fall on Rachel's and David's face, "You mean another…?" he asks,

"Could be, I am not sure, but I'd be dead if he put another girl through that,"

"I will kill him," Rachel's voice shows a deep rage, which makes the older men look at her, "I will fucking kill this mother fucker before he touches another girl." Rachel seethes,

Nick's eyes glints with a realization and he sighs "Anyways, let's go see this guy. David, you coming?"

"No, he knows my face, He will not talk to you if I am with you. I will ask around Blackwell, I know he's been pumping drugs to the student via some mules in the academy. I will meet you two tomorrow, and Rachel, please don't do anything stupid. I understand and know about your loss, but there has to be another way" David

Rachel nod, "I will David, don't you worry" she grins but not a hint of honesty is in that mirth of hers. Nick chuckles, he is beginning to understand the girl.

"Off we go then. David, I'll fill you in. Let's go, missy,"

* * *

Rachel drives through the roads of Arcadia Bay, looking for the trailer, she slows down at few spots to look for the trailer but the number plates are different. No trailers parked at Two-whales, and they finally drive to the beach, where they see a trailer parked by the beach, Rachel stops the car a little farther from the trailer and squints her eyes to look at the license plate.

"What was the license plate again, Nick?" She asks him while still looking at the plate.

"It's uh, BRKBD" He recalls the number,

Rachel again squints her eyes to look at the plate and affirms, "Yes, this is the one, So what's the plan?"

"Plan is we go out and buy drugs, nothing else" Nick unbuckles the car seat and shifts to leave,

Rachel almost twist and snaps her neck looking at Nick and frowns at the older man, "What the fuck, Nick! we are not here to get junked up. We have to find that motherfucker," she seethes,

Nick sighs and looks at the seething blonde, "Rachel, do you think we go ask Frank about Bill and he will tell us?" he asks calmly,

Rachel smirks, "Oh, I have my ways, He'll squeal where he is, yes he will," her voice has the same malicious agitation rising up.

"Is that how you came to know about the names?" Nick looks into her eyes, which catches the blonde girl off guard,

Rachel tries to compose herself, "W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Rachel." Nick sighs, "Look, I'll not pry into your matter, but here, you do things my way, if you really want to find that person, then you have to be patient,"

Rachel takes a deep breath, "Fine, have it your way. But if this asshole acts smart, he'll get it, and you will not stop me. What do you want me to do?" she looks at him inquiringly.

Nick realizes something, "Hmm, well, we have come here but there's a little problem,"

"Now you are telling me there's a problem? Dude, you should stop drinking this shit," she grins at the implication

Nick grumbles, "Lay it off, I already got my share of nagging, I have Lena for that"

"Lena?" She asks,

"My assistant, but more like my dictator, who hates me, but still sticks with me torment me, don't even tell her I have booze on me. She will kick me out of my own office" her grumbles again,

A playful yet malicious grin grows on Rachel's face, "That's some ammo here for me, you better watch dissing me now, Nick. So, tell me what is the problem?"

"Well, one, he will not deal with me, do I look like a junkie to you?"

"you are a drunk, though"

"Oh, fuck off, missy, and second, what if Bill has told him about you, and he knows you,"

"Now that you put it that way, you are a no go, old man, go stick with your booze, and no, I don't think Bill has anything on him that gives me away. Look, you stay in the car, I'll go get try some of my charms of him," She grins at the older man,

"Don't start anything, Rachel. Just get the drugs, and get to know him, I'll park the car a bit farther,"

"Okay, here goes" Rachel grins excitedly, and gets off the car.

"Rachel, remember, don't start anything" Nick calls her from behind while shifting to the driver seat.

"Ugh! I got it, grandpa!"

"Oi, I am still young as a stud" and he chuckles

"Oh, sure you are, wait for me here. I'll be back with something" she replies.

Rachel walks toward the parked trailer while Nick drives the car away. She walks towards the trailer and hears a dog barking.

"Pipe it, Pompidou," She hears a man talk, and she braces herself, and bangs at the door.

The door opens and peeks out a man with dirty blonde hair, and an unkempt stubble on his face, tattoos _'Yep, a total junkie and dealer. Why do they all look so generic'_

The man looks at Rachel, awestruck and frozen, he recovers and frowns, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"What do you think, you Frank right?" Rachel asks with a fake smile on her face,

"Yeah, but I don't do business with girls. So, buzz off lady," He frowns and tries to leave, but Rachel calls for him.

"Look, I am here to get jacked up, and you got the shit, so let's not work on the morality circus, and tell me you doing business or not?" She frowns, trying to control her rage _'Fucking bullshit, why did I put up with Nick and David, I could just beat the shit out of this prick and get the answers'_

"Then guess what girlie, I am not, now fuck off,"

"Fine! you, asshole! Go fuck yourself too" Rachel seethes, and turns around to leave,

Frank sighs at the leaving girl, and calls for her "For fuck's sake! Fine, what do you want?"

Rachel grins, but wipes her grin and turns around, "Something strong to make me forget, something which I take and don't remember anything"

Frank's lips twitches and a frown grows on his face, "What the fuck? You already trippin' on something girlie?"

"Does it matter, you must have it, right? GHB?" Rachel shrugs and tries to look indifferent, looking into his brown eyes,

"Don't have any," Frank averts his eyes, and shifts on his feet.

"Why not? Sold out?" She inquires looking straight on his face, which makes the dealer cranky.

"Yeah sold out, if you don't want anything else. Buzz off" Frank frowns at her

"Who buys GHB here? There are not many nightclubs here in Arcadia Bay,"

"Listen here, you bitch. You are asking too much, are you a snitch?" He looks at her skeptically, his hand twitches and moves towards his pocket.

Rachel also readies herself, _'Fucker, trying to do something. Come on, come at me. I am tired of this bullshit anyways. No, wait, not like this. He'll give away and tell that motherfucking son of a bitch, Bill about me. Keep playing Rach,'_

She decides to keep playing, and hisses "Fuck you! Do I look like a snitch to you? You know what, you are a fucking pussy and broke and don't have the shit, I'm leaving. So much for a dealer,"

Just as she tries to leave, a tiny mutt comes running out of the trailer, barks and runs around playfully towards Rachel. Rachel is baffled for a second, but looking at the happy face of the dog, she kneels down and rubs under the ears of the dog who whines happily, and snuggles to her hand.

"Oh, you are cute, little guy" She grins, but her eyes show a bit of sadness in them. She remembers Shelly liked animals and always fed the stray cats and dogs whenever she could.

Frank, looking at this, his face softens for the first time, "Name's Pompidou, he likes you, he usually barks at strangers, but I think you are cool"

Rachel thinks of something and grins, "Hey Pompidou, you are a good boy, but your owner is a fucking prick," and the dog barks playfully as if affirming with Rachel.

Frank chuckles, "Fine, come here, I think I might have some of that stuff left,"

_'_ _Finally, he's opening up. Good work, you, mangy mutt. I think I can wring some answers from him after the drug. Sorry, Nick, I don't think just buying the drugs and leaving will not work,'_ She gets up leaving the dog, and follows Frank to the trailer.

Frank rummages through a drawer and picks out a small packet with a few pills, "Here missy, I don't know if this is enough for you but that's all I have left,"

"Thanks, this will be enough," she takes the packet and puts it in her pocket, and something comes over her "Rachel. My name is Rachel, not missy,"

Frank's eyebrows twitched, "Rachel huh? You got your stuff, now go, get out of here,"

"Why, what happened?" Rachel looks at him confusingly, but inside she knows he's on to something.

"Just fuck off already," Frank hisses and almost pushes her out of the trailer.

"Fine, fine. I am leaving, don't push me," Rachel quickly leaves the trailer and walks away from the dealers

She looks back, only to see Frank looking at her, frowning. She shrugs and keeps walking, _'He's on to something, I am not sure it was a good idea to give my name. But if he knows Bill, he'll contact him. I know what to do,'_ And a sadistic grin grows on her face.

She walks a bit and sees her car parked at the far end of the road. She quickly strides towards the car and sees nick snoring with his eyes closed. She grins again, and bangs at the door, making the older man jump up and hitting his head on the roof,

Nick winces, holding his crown, "Fuck! I am too old for that Rachel,"

Rachel laughs, "And just a little earlier you said you are still a stud, grandpa. So much for a look out if you are snoring," She opens the door and gets in the passenger seat.

Nick scoffs, "Get to my age and you will know. So, what have we got,"

"He's cranky, but I think he knows something. He's either lying or telling the truth but he said most of his GHB supply has run out, just got a few pills" She takes out the pills and hands it to him

"GHB, I see, which means we have to find this bastard soon,"

"Yeah. He's on to something. I swear, if he is planning to hurt or hurting any other girl in this town, I'll fucking skin him alive and chop his dick into pieces," Rachel's blood boils. She hisses, again the screams start rising in her ears, and she tries to blocks them shaking her head. Her eyes turn steely, full of anger.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah I am fine" She lies looking towards the older man, "Let's get out of here before he sees us," She urges him to drive, which Nick does.

"So, you are from Long beach," Nick asks while driving, through the streets.

"Yeah, lived there until last year"

"You said you were from the orphanage, did your parents…"

"I don't know them, they threw me away when I was born. Someone found me near a dumpster and handed to the orphanage. So, yeah, lived most of my life in that shitty place," She says with a frown, remembering, all those early years of life, being beaten for the smallest mistakes, starved as punishment, molested by sick fucks at young age, until she snapped and stabbed one of the shit's legs and since that day, she learned to defend herself.

"I am sorry to hear about that, Rachel,"

"Fuck it, I am not. But if I ever find about those assholes who were supposed to by parents, I will ask them, how it feels to abandon a baby without any sort of conscious" Rachel's eyes show a hint of sadness for a second but again turns into a frown,

"About Michelle, you said she was from the orphanage too?"

"Yeah, her mother died during childbirth, and father too when she was eleven. We've been friends and stuck together, and moved out when…" Her eyes turn sad and tear forms in them which she wipes quickly, not trying to show any weakness to the older man, and is glad he was looking at the road.

Nick noticing her silence, starts talking, "I was in the service with David, as an intelligence and recon agent. We served in Afghan and Iraq. I've seen and done things which I still regret. At least, until I was court martialed and put to jail for something. That I will never regret,"

Rachel looks towards him and asks, "Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe some other time. But what I am trying to say, Rachel, is that you should do what you think is right, but only do things which you will not regret, else everything will keep haunting you back. And you cannot escape from it."

"I don't regret a single thing I have done, and if I get a chance to do it again, I will not hesitate, Nick. Bill, his fucking gang, or the seventh man. I will kill them, and no one will stop me. So, lay off the morality speech and help me find this fucker," Rachel seethes at the last part.

"We will girl, we will and he will pay for what he did," Nick assures the fuming girl by putting his free hand on her shoulder.

She looks outside the window again, "He sure will," She sees a store pass by, "Hey Nick, stop the car for a bit, gotta do something at this store,"

"Yes, madam. Now I am your chauffeur," He mocks her with a fake gruff.

"Fuck off, I will be quick," She says while getting off the car,

"Okay, I'll be waiting here," He says while leaning back on the seat,

Rachel disappears into the electronic store, and comes out after a while, holding a package, and a satisfied grin on her face, and quickly gets in the car.

"You done?" Nick asks her, with a smile

"Yeah, let's go," She says excitedly. Nick chuckles and drives away.

"Okay, here's my stop. I will see you and David tomorrow," Nick says while getting off.

Rachel shifts to the driving side and peeks out, "Yeah, buzz me when you want to meet,"

"Later," He starts leaving, but turns around "And Rachel, wait for me okay? Don't do anything until I say so,"

Rachel waves her hand disregarding him, "Yeah, yeah. I got ya, Later."

She looks at the two packages excitedly and drives towards her destination.

* * *

**Kate's Room**

Dana and Kate are sitting on the couch in Kate's room. Kate sniffs and wipes her eyes, "Dana, why do everyone keep hurting her. She is so broken and hurt. It just too much. I cannot see my friend like this anymore"

Dana rubs Kate's arm, "Yeah, I hate what Mr. Jefferson said to her. What does he even know about Max, and Victoria too? She is really heartless. We are all at fault. She should be left alone with all of this. She's been hurt too much by everything"

"I lost every respect for Mr. Jefferson, how can he say that to a student. A teacher is supposed to support a student not berate them," Kate's eyebrow knits together, feeling a disdain for her teacher.

"And to think I even liked that prick. He should not be a teacher," Dana's also frowns at what she learned about the pretentious teacher said to Max.

"But why was he so angry at Max. He shouldn't have a reason to. It's Max life's, what she does is up to her. If he has any problem with that, he could have approached differently, not belittling her, and say those hurtful things."

Dana sneers at the thought of the pretentious teacher, "Yeah. I also don't understand, he's just a cocky prick that's all, and you are right, I will never respect him either, not anymore,"

I wish we could do anything for Max, all those people who are judging her for something they don't know and should stop," says the Christian girl's face.

Dana sighs, "It's best to leave her alone and let Chloe take care of her. She understands Max, and Max needs her the most, more than us, as friends can do"

"Yes, but still. It still hurts to see her so sad and distraught, I pray for her recovery, and for the people to understand her pain," Kate's eyes sadden again.

"You are an angel, Kate. She will be fine as long as Chloe and we are there for her." She smiles at the smaller blonde.

Kate's phone rings. She sniffs again and looks at the Id, Rachel Calling. A smile forms on her face, along with a creeping blush, which the taller brunette notice and her eyebrow raise in realization, and a smirk forms on the face, prompting the smaller girl to push her playfully.

"Hi, Rach… I am fine, how are you… it's just sad… yes… I and Dana were with her until just now… oh, that's good… yes… Sure… I'll be in my room… no, no it's alright, I will wait…" her blush deepens "M-me too… bye"

Dana, gets up from the couch and puts her hands on her waist, and looks inquiringly "Okay, girlie, you are going to tell me what's going on"

"N-nothing"

"Oh, really. Kate, that's not anything. Now girl, tell me. You and Rachel? how long, and you hid this from me" Dana asks with a fake accusing tone, but her lips twitched, trying not t smile.

"Dana, it's nothing like that. I mean it is, but, it's only been two days. I am still trying to understand,"

She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows, "Kate Marsh, coming out of her shell is a big thing. So, tell me how serious is this?" her voice softens at the flush Christian girl.

"I don't know yet, Dana. She lost Michelle, she said she is afraid she's projecting Michelle on me. But I… I don't mind that. But it still scares me,"

Dana sits next to her and looks towards the smaller blonde, "What scares you, Kate?"

"That I am taking Michelle's place, but what if I cannot live up to that. I don't want to hurt her Dana. She's already been too much, lost so much. Yet, I am still afraid of this feeling. It's all new to me. I keep thinking, what if my church finds out, and my mother. What if, I'll have to leave her for them. It will hurt her even more,"

The brunette takes Kate's hand in hers and smiles softly "Kate, it's your life, you should do what you think is right for you. I understand what you mean. Coming out like this is not easy. But, I also think you don't have to tell anyone until you are sure of your feelings towards Rachel. It takes time, but once you've figured it out and think you can or cannot go on. You follow that. Don't worry about your church or your mother, if they support you it's good if they don't. They should just shove it,"

"Dana, it's not easy. My whole life has revolved around her and the church's rules. I cannot disobey her without being reprimanded, or worse my family disowning me,"

"You are a strong girl, Kate. You just don't realize it. You've helped Max and Rachel. And when the time comes, none of us will abandon you. But I think it will be fine, as long as you follow what you truly believe in and in your feelings. If Rachel is also serious about this, she will also support you"

Kate stays silent. Dana looks at her again, "Look, for now, don't think too much what the future has, we, as people never know about the future, but we know about the past and that's something we cannot change, instead of regretting on what choices we made or what missed, we move forward with the choices, and live with either the reward or the consequences. So, you should just live with what you have and what you believe in, okay sweetie?"

The Christian girl looks towards her taller friend and smiles softly, "Thank you, Dana. You are so nice and considerate. I think you are right, I will follow what I believe in, if this is what my Lord has planned for me, I will live with that"

"Good girl. Now that I have pegged you too much, I'll go to my room. She will be here I guess. Just don't get too kinky. These walls are not sound proof you know," she grins and winks at Kate, who's face turns crimson instantly.

Kate's face turns crimson, "Oh my God! That's not…" she's unable to finish the sentence as her heart thumps and her cheeks turns red as a tomato, "I take everything back, you are not nice, Dana"

Dana laughs at this, "who said I am always nice, Kate. Anyways, take care of yourself and her. I'll see you tomorrow" She gets up and walks to the door.

"Thank you again, Dana" Kate beams at her supportive taller friend, who waves her hand dismissively and walks out.

Kate closes the door walks towards the bed, she stops by the mirror and takes a look at herself, still wearing a bun, and with a flushed face, she recalls Rachel, and her smiling face, which makes the Christian girl smile too. Taking out the hairpin, she lets her hair fall on her shoulder and looks again in the mirror. Her flush again deepens and she can see the blood rising on her face and prompts her to get away from the mirror.

Her heart thumps waiting for her… girlfriend? She thinks, _'Dana is so nice, she understands what I am going through, and is so considerate, for Max, for me. Even for Chloe. How can such a nice girl end up with that... that… as- a bad guy like Logan. She deserves someone who really loves her for who she is, not for what she offers. It's so bad'_

She recalls her conversation with Rachel _'But, I am still afraid, what if my mother finds out, that I… I like a girl. Rachel's past, her current struggle against those monsters. I am afraid for her life, for losing her. But I am also afraid of my church. My belief tells me love is pure no matter who we love, but even if I know the teachings have been twisted and bent to our own benefits, I cannot go against them. At least not now. But what if Rachel is right, she is just projecting Michelle in me, and I am just a replacement for her,' She frowns at this thought 'No, I shouldn't think about Rachel like that, if she was like this, she wouldn't have said it to me already, she is also afraid, that she will hurt me for being a replacement. All the things we said and promised each other, it just feels right. Everything in my life feels right for once. I am not bound by a rule, and I want to do what I feel is right for me. Dana is right, I will follow my heart and live in the present, I don't know what the future holds but I will hold on to what is in front of me. and I… I want to hold her, and touch her again, and… k-kiss her'_ her heart thumps at the thought and she falls on the bed covering her face, and groans _'God, what am I thinking. Dana, what have you made me think'_

She is snapped out of her thoughts by the rap at the door, her heart thumps, but then she thinks it's too early for Rachel to be here already. _'It must be Dana, she came back to tease me. What are you, Dana, a psychic'_

She gets up and tries to compose herself, presses her cheeks with the back of her hand to rub away the flush and walks towards the door.

"Dana, If you are back again t-" Her words are caught in her throat. It's not Dana at the door, but Victoria, with swollen red eyes, and a red nose. Kate immediately understands, she's been crying "Victoria, what happened? Are you okay?"

"K-Kate, can I come in. I don't want anyone to see me here like this," Victoria looks around, sighing, internally that no one is around.

"Yes, sure, come on in," Kate says although confusingly.

Victoria quickly walks in, and Kate closes the door behind her, and stands there looking confusingly at the pixie blonde,

"Thank you, Kate," says the pixie and it comes out as a shock to Kate _'Victoria, thanking me? She's acting strange, not like her usual means self. She looks sad, distraught. What happened?'_

"Please, have a seat, Victoria. Do you want anything, Water, Tea?"

"No, T-Thank you," Victoria says, but her voice is low, not her usual sharp venom-laden.

"Victoria, are you okay? Has something happened" Kate asks softly, still skeptical of the blonde, thinking it might be a prank, but all her skepticism wanes, when she sees the pixie's lips starts trembling, and she breathes with her nose, trying to keep what's gonna come out at bay but she fails, and a dry sob comes out of her mouth.

"I am sorry, Kate. I am so sorry for everything I said to you, to everyone, to Max" Victoria cries,

Kate quickly walks towards the crying pixie and sits next to her rubbing her back, still trying to understand what is happening with the, once cold and calculative, heartless Queen Bee of Blackwell Academy. Because right now she is just seeing a sad, apologetic girl, crying. Not the Victoria, Kate Marsh is used to seeing.

She speaks softly, "Victoria, tell me what happened? Has someone said something to you? Y-You can talk to me," while rubbing her back.

Victoria, with tears in her eyes, looks towards the Christian girl, who she has hurt so many times, made the girl cry, looked at her with disdain and mocked her for her beliefs. Yet the girl is sitting her consoling her very tormenter.

"Kate, I have hurt you so much, so many times. I have mocked you. You must hate me, like everyone else in this academy, all the people I have hurt. I am evil"

"Victoria, I don't hate you. I never hated you, and if I did, it would only be for what you said to Max, but right now, I am looking at you, not as the Victoria I know, but the one I want to know. So, I don't hate you, and you are not evil. You are just confused right now. Please tell me what happened. I am listening,"

"Max, I am sorry, I am so sorry for saying those things to Max. I didn't know Kate. I didn't know what has happened to her. Yet I acted, so jealous, so obsessed with her and said those hurtful things to her. I am a bitch, I am a horrifying monster, j-just like them, Kate"

A confused frown forms on Kate's face "Victoria, what do you mean? How do you know about Max?"

"On… on the roof, I r-ran after you. She was crying, and telling you and Dana everything," Victoria weeps remembering Max's broken cries.

Kate's face softens again, "You heard everything there,"

"Yes, I heard everything. Oh god, Kate, she was crying so hard. I cannot bear her cries. How can someone hurt Max like that, what sort of monsters hurt such a girl like Max? I am evil Kate, I have hurt her so much without knowing. What should I do? It's hurting me. My chest hurts so much thinking about what she's been through, yet. I am the one who kept reminding her, I am same as those people who hurt Max. I am not a human being." The strong pixie's breath hitches as she recalls what she had said to Max from five months ago, and again in the class, in her room. She recalls every hurtful word she has said to the broken girl.

Kate's eyes well up, she never liked Victoria but she never hated her, she always thought there must be some good in Victoria and she found it tonight, she slowly hugs the distraught pixie, who puts her shoulder on Kate's "Victoria, you are a human being, you said so yourself. You didn't know about Max. None of us did at first, yet she kept going on. She is strong but a person can talk only so much they can bear. It's true you've hurt her but you didn't know, nobody knows what she's been through yet they judge her. We all do, we are all at fault. But see Victoria, the hurt you are feeling in your heart, makes you human. You not like those vile degenerates who have hurt her. You felt her pain. That's why you cry for her,"

"But she hates me, Kate, I still did hurt her. I don't want her to hate me. I want to apologize, to her, to you, to all the people I've hurt. It's crushing me, this guilt is crushing me from the inside. What should I do Kate? She will not look at me, she will not talk to me. She will hate me," says the pixie with her eyes still teared up and lips trembling.

Kate smiles softly at her, "No Victoria, I am sure she does not hate you. Max is not like that, she might be angry at you but never hate you. She has been hurt but if you try to talk to her, and apologize to her, she will forgive you, she is kind, strong and she understands. But you have to give her time,"

"Do… do you forgive me, Kate? For what I've said and done to you?" Victoria asks, looking towards Kate, with her teary eyes, which show so many emotions, fear, sadness, apology, shame. Which makes the Christian girl feels a ping of pain in her own chest,

"I forgive you, Victoria, for everything." She says with another soft smile.

Victoria's eyebrow raises and she flings to Kate, crying harder "I am so sorry for everything Kate, I am sorry. Thank you, Thank you so much! I swear I will never hurt anybody anymore. I will not become a monster like them,"

"You never were Victoria, I always thought you are a nice person, but strayed. But I was right, I always knew you will come around. I forgive you for everything and I am sure Max will forgive you too Victoria,"

Victoria leaves Kate's hug and sniffs, "I want to apologize to her Kate, I want to ask her forgiveness,"

Kate smiles "Yes, you will and I am sure she will forgive you, but again, give her some time. Now is not the right time,"

Victoria nods, "Yes, I will," She looks towards Kate, again apologetically "Thank you again, Kate. It's uh… I never thought I'd ever apologize to anyone. I feel so sick of myself"

Kate smiles and shakes her head, "It's alright. And, you are nice Victoria. I want you to stay this way, you are so talented, takes best photos, always wear nice clothes,"

Victoria smiles, and Kate thinks it's a beautiful smile, not the mocking one she always has the snide smirk on her face but an honest smile "Thank you Kate, but I am always afraid. I am always insecure that I will never live up to the expectations of my family name, of people above me. I don't want to hurt anybody, I am just afraid they will hurt me if I show weakness to them. Out there, it's the world where either you are a winner or a loser, and I don't want to be a loser. My family ties, the art world, everyone expects from me to be on top, always. And I thought I will drag other down so I can be on top. But now, I see how wrong I was. When I saw Max's photo, I was jealous of her, she is much better than me, but now I admire her. Even though being so hurt and been through so much, she is still following where her heart it. I cannot reach that. I am not as pure and passionate as her,"

"Yes, Max is wonderful, it's her dream to be a known photographer. She told me it was her parents' dream. So, she is following that. but you are also great Victoria, you do not need to put anyone down but rise with your own skills and passion. I have seen your photos too, they are great. And I am sure you will make it big, someday." Kate beams at the pixie blonde, who looks back at her with surprised eyes

"Kate, how can you say such things to me. How can you be so nice when I have always hurt you?"

"We already had that discussion, Victoria, I don't hate you. In fact, I would really love to be your friend" Kate says meekly

"Tori," Victoria says with a smile,

"Sorry, What?"

"My friends call me Tori, so call me Tori" Victoria's smile broadens

"You mean, I can be your friend?"

Victoria smiles and nods frantically, which the Christian girl thinks is cute. "Okay, Tori" Kate beams at the pixie girl.

Victoria, gets up, with a happy smile on her face, "Thank you, Kate. For this, and everything"

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow on class," Kate replies with a smile of her own,

Victoria's eyes fall again, "Kate, I am not sure if I will be able to face her, or you in the class. Being in the vortex club, and this thing, I have been doing for years. I don't think I can shed it this easily. I hope you understand. I don't like it. This fake reputation I have, which I know everyone hates. But I am still scared to be open and expose to everyone"

"Tori, I don't like the idea of being a secret friend. It's wrong, but, I understand. Until and unless you want to. You can confide in me here in my room, and talk to me anytime," Kate puts he hand on Victoria's shoulder and smiles at her new friend.

Victoria looks at Kate as if trying to say something, her body feels jumpy. Kate realizing this opens her arms to her and nods. Victoria again flings and jumps hugging the Christian girl, who in a sense has absolved her of a sin which almost destroyed her.

"I will see you in class, Katie," Victoria says while opening the door and peeking out to see if its empty.

Kate chuckles at this, and almost shoves her out playfully, "Bye, Victoria. See you tomorrow."

Closing the door, Kate again sits on her bed and starts thinking about what happened in this room _'Poor Victoria, she has been pressured so much by her family that it made her insecure to open up. All those things she did to hide her insecurity. She's so much similar to me. Always pressured, always working to fulfill their expectations and not living our own life. But inside, she is a nice girl. I hope Max will be able to forgive her. I know she will. Max is too nice to everyone, and Victoria is genuinely sorry for what she did. To me, to Max and to everyone. I have never seen her cry before, she looked so vulnerable. I hope she will be alright,'_ Remembering how happy Victoria looked when she said she'll be her friend makes the Christian girl shakes her head and chuckles. She picks a book and starts reading, waiting for Rachel.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Seaside Motels**

Alvin is bored going through the magazines in the motel room, while his mother, Ava is watching TV,

"Urrghhh!" Alvin groans loudly, which prompts his mother to look at her, surprised at the boy groaning so loud.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"I am bored, mom. We've been sitting here since yesterday, nothing to do." He sighs,

"I know Alvin, but we couldn't stay there. After what we did. I am sorry"

Alvin loses all the boredom and his eyes turns sad, "I miss Max mom, I hope she is alright," he voice is soft, missing his sister,

"She is in a good place, Chloe and Joyce will look after her. It's really unfortunate what happened to her. And I am also guilty, I cannot face her like this. Not until all of this is over," Ava says despondently

"Mom it's not your fault, not yours, not Max. It's all on him. All his and Matt's and Daryll's" Alvin frowns remembering his sibling and Father.

"I don't know what went wrong with my upbringing, how could my own sons turned out to be such monsters, he influenced them too much. I should have known. Their attachment to their father was not of love, but he bred them like animals, same as himself,"

"I hate them, mom, I cannot stop hating them for what they did to Max, what they did to Michelle and all the other girls. I cannot face Max too, without thinking what's she been through. I wish I could do what I did earlier,"

"I know, my baby, I know. I tried too, I tried to call the cops but your father-"

"He is not my father! He is not my father, not your husband, he is an evil man, just an evil person" Alvin cuts her mother's sentence with a sharp agitation in his voice.

"He is, and because of him, I lost two of my sons," Ava's eyes go watery remembering the two sons she lost because of her husband's upbringing.

"Mom," Alvin looks at his mother, "Do you blame Rachel for this?"

"I cannot, even if I want to, I cannot, she is not at fault. I wish it never happened, but she had no choice. I can never blame her. The police told me what they did to poor Michelle when they detained me. Al, my boy, it was horrible, they told me, in details. I couldn't bear to hear it, but, she had to see it. That vile man showed it to her, tortured her with the video. How can I hate or blame her for this?" Ava sniffs and wipes her eyes

Alvin gets up and sits next to her mother's knees and put his on her knee, "I miss Max mom, I want to see her. I want to be a brother to her again. Just like before when she arrived,"

Ava combs her son's auburn hair, "I am sure you do, my son. Why don't you go with Rachel tomorrow and meet her?" she smiles at her innocent son, one she thanks, good was not influenced by his deranged animalistic father.

"Yes! I will," Alvin beams at her. A soft knock is heard on the door, they both look towards the door, "I'll get it" Alvin says,

Alvin opens, the door and a grin grows on his face, "Rachel!" who in turn also beams at the younger boy and scratches his head playfully,

"Hey there handsome, missed me?" Rachel grins,

"You bet! cmon in. Mom, it's Rachel" Alvin grins, and almost drags her by the arm,

"Hello Rachel, how are you, my girl?" Ava smiles softly at the blonde girl who waves at her,

"Hi Ava, I am good, been running around," She sits and groans, "Ugh! So tired, remind me never to drive too much,"

"What are you up to girl,"

"Detective work, Ava. But deets comes later. Grub first, I got Chinese," She passes the shoppers to Alvin who excitedly takes the package and starts taking out the food, almost ripping the package open and

"Thanks, Rach, I was hungry and bored, nothing else to do here. Just watch TV, or read this magazine"

"Oh, I think I have the remedy of that, here, this is for you" Rachel passes one of the packages to Alvin.

"What is this?" Alvin asks while taking the package

"See for yourself," Rachel grins again,

Alvin quickly opens the package, and his eyes bulge out excitedly, He looks at Rachel, and back to the box, it's a brand-new Nintendo 3DS handheld game "This is so cool!" He grins, and browse through the titles and each time his grin widens, "Rach! You are the best, these are awesome. Thank you, but you didn't have to, these are expensive" he tries to be modest

"I see, well I can return them to the shop tomorrow," Rachel shrugs, which makes Alvin's face fall, and Rachel burst out laughing, "Chill kiddo, all yours. And don't worry about the dough, I got a lot saved up from my jobs back in Long Beach, not gonna use much anyways. Plus, I already have a job here with Chloe"

"That is nice to hear, Rachel," Ava asks while taking out the food in bowls which Alvin already abandoned, and setting up the handheld device.

"Thanks, Ava," She smiles at the older lady, "How are you holding up Ava, sorry about yesterday, leaving like that," Rachel apologizes to Ava, who also turns sad,

"I understand, we couldn't stay there either. So, we left after you. How is she?"

"Still trying to cope with everything, it's hard to the poor girl. And listening, abher parents, it just shattered her. But Chloe is there for her, she's is with her right now. I am sure she will be alright, that blue haired punk knows her better than any of us" she smiles softly,

"Yes, It's really fortunate, Here" Ava passed one of the bowls to Rachel, who starts eating readily,

"Alvin, you can play this later, dinner first. My Lord, you are fourteen and still act like eight, I have spoiled you too much."

"Yes, mother." He groans, his childlike demeanor brings a smile on her

"He's a grown-up Ava, no fourteen-year-old can drive all the way from Seattle to Arcadia bay all alone, he did. Though it's a miracle, not one highway patrol guys caught him,

"I'm a rad driver, Rach"

"Rad my as- foot, I caught up with you in just couple of hours, little boy,"

"Because you drive like a maniac, blondie," Alvin, flicks his tongue to Rachel

Rachel frowns mockingly, "Call me blondie one more time and the game is gone,"

"You are the best, Dark Mistress, Rachel," He quickly corrects himself,

A winning grin grows on the blonde's face, "You are forgiven, minion."

"I don't know what you kids invent these words," Ava shakes her head

"All in practice, Dear Ava. Oh, this hits the mark," She pats her stomach and passes the empty bowl back to Ava.

"Gorilla" Alvin mutters,

"What did you just call me, you pipsqueak?"

Alvin quickly pockets the game and the cartridges, and runs behind his mother, "Blonde gorilla, you eat fast,"

"Oh, you are so gonna get it, you think your mother can save you, Come here, you brat. I'll show you the true amazon power," She almost jumps at him, who hides farther behind his mother.

"Fine, Fine. I am sorry, won't say it again," Alvin says flatly but his lips twitched,

"I will remember this, minion. You will be punished when you least expect it," Rachel warns him but her eyes smiles giving away her mock frown, and she grins,

"I have to make a call," She says while dialing Kate's number, she wants to know if Kate is free before visiting her,

…

…

_'_ _Hi, Rach…'_

"Hey Katie, How are you

_'_ _I am fine, how are you?'_

"I am good, uhh… I heard about Max,"

_'_ _yes, it's just sad'_

"How is she, is she okay?"

_'_ _yes, I and Dana were with her until just no'_

"That's good. She called Chloe, and I think Chloe is with her"

_'_ _oh, that's good'_

"Listen, are you free later tonight? I was thinking to visit you"

_'_ _Y-yes, sure,'_

"Great, I'll see you at the dorms"

_'_ _I'll be in my room'_

"I.. uh... have to do something, I might a little late"

_'_ _no, no it's alright, I will wait'_

Rachel gulps and almost whispers "Kate, I… uh…lo-.. I miss you, bye" She says in one breath, almost flustered,

_'_ _M-me too… Bye'_ Kate replies and disconnects the call

Rachel smiles holding the phone and turns around to see the mother-son duo grinning back at her, "W-what?"

"Nothing," Alvin drags it a bit, and winks at her, "Katieee~" He sing songs the name

A blush creeps in her face, "Al, boy, you really gonna get it, this time,"

He bats his eyes innocently, but the smug grin is still on his face "What did I do, Mom, Rachel is trying to bully me,"

Ava chuckles, shaking her head, "Leave her alone Al, it's you I am more worried about. You are fourteen and haven't got a single female friend, let alone a girlfriend"

This time Alvin blush, and groans, "Ugh! I don't need a girlfriend,"

"Oh, now that's ammo, fresh boy," grins Rachel maliciously, "I am gonna spread the word throughout Arcadia Bay, Alvin the loner, soft boner, has no girlfriend."

Alvin grimaces at the vulgar slogan of Rachel and frowns, "Shut up Rach, I can get a girlfriend, I just didn't found any,"

"Oh, you are the man, softy," her grin widens,

"Don't call me that, Blondie" Alvin seethes,

"Al, the softy" She teases

"You, you, golden gorilla"

"that…. is a good one, Al, I'll keep it." She grins,

Her phone buzzes, an unknown number, she quickly picks it up, her happy mirth is gone, and changed with disgusted sneer,

"Yeah… I see… thanks… don't worry… just keep an eye out. I'll be there shortly" she disconnects the phone and her frown deepens, _'it's time'_

Alvin, noticing this, his own smile wanes, and he has seen this look before, back in Seattle, "Rachel, what are you planning,"

Rachel quickly shakes her head and tries to grin, "Whatever you are thinking, Al? Nothing, I have to go, it was nice to see you again Ava, I'll catch up with you guys later"

"Rach, wait" Alvin calls her from behind, but she ignores him and quickly leaves the motel room and almost runs towards her car. Alvin runs after her but she quickly sits in and drives away, in a hurry,

Alvin comes back into the room and sees the package she left there and then looks at his mother, who is confused by everything.

"Mom, she's going to do something again, her face, it looked just like that time. Back in Seattle,"

"My God, give me your phone Alvin, I am calling Joyce"

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Night**

Darkness has fallen over the mysterious Bay town of Arcadia. No birds singing, no trucks roaring through the roads or pedestrians walking by. But a complete silence, only to be broken by the crickets chirping and soft later summer breeze bringing along the misty smell of the sea. A few lights flicker on the road creating an uneven sequence of small patches trying and failing to fade away the darkness of the night. Rachel's figure switch between the light and the dark as she walks on the streets with her hoodie over her head hiding half of her face and her blonde locks, her hands resting in the hoodie pockets.

She paid the stall keeper by the beach to keep an eye on the van, if a man, which she described as Bill, meets the dealer, to her luck, it was on the same day, he called and told her that he thinks the man is here and meeting the junkie.

She walks towards the trailer, and sees two men standing by it conversing, and there, he is standing, by the man. The reason for her contempt, the vile beast, a demon of her nightmares, standing by him, talking, gloating over something. Her rage boils, even more, looking at his grinning face, all the memories from the past 5 months comes rushing, and she grits her teeth and clenches the knife in her hoodie pocket she was holding all the way, she parked her car farther to not alarm both men.

She walks slowly towards them, but her agitation takes the better of her and she growls almost screaming "FOUND YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH" and she starts almost running towards him.

Bill turns, around, not looking surprised, not even shocked, but grinning, with the same malicious grin he has on his face when the first time she saw him. Rachel's legs stop by a loud bang, and a shock goes through her body. She skids on her spot, and her hand instinctively release the knife and trembles. She looks down, and even in the darkness, she sees the rapidly reddening spot on her stomach, and clutches at the spot, only to see her hand starts reddening too, her legs give away, and she falls on her knees, gritting her teeth.

"JESUS! you fucking shot her! What the fuck are you doing? You said she owes you money, you shot her!" Frank, holds his head in his hands and looks shockingly at the kneeled girl.

Bill walks towards her, and grabs her hair, she hisses as every movement is alleviating the pain in her stomach, "You thought I forgot you? You bitch,"

Rachel tries to speak but the pain is too much for her to bear and she still grits her teeth, though her frown deepens looking at the disgusting man, gloating, "Yo.. urrgh, you bas.." she can't speak and gasps for breath.

"With you dead, I am going after her. No one will be able to save her this time. She will be mine, Amber," and he punches her on the cheek, her body drops on the side, and she clutches her hand even tighter on her stomach, and grits he teeth, tears start welling in her eyes with the pain.

"You, keep your mouth shut and move away from here, or I will kill you too" He faces towards Rachel again, "Amber, you think Blackwell is safe for her, and the dyke Chloe will save her? David, Joyce, that bitch wife of mine will save her. You are wrong. I am very close to you then you people know, and very soon I will have her. Goodbye, you fucking dyke!" He kicks her again in her wound, and she screams through the pain *urrghh!* and they leave her there lying, in cold and drive away.

* * *

Rachel, goes in and out of consciousness, she tries to get up but the pain is too much for her to bear, she crawls towards a bin, and leans to it, holding her stomach, she has only one person in her mind, Kate.

With her bloodied trembling hands, she takes out her phone and hisses from moving too much, she dials Kates number,

…

…

_'_ _Hello'_

"H-hey Kate, s-sorry, I… *ugh..* I can't m-make it tonight"

_'_ _Rachel, are you okay, you sound hurt'_

"O-oh, n-no… j-just a b-bit drinking and f-fall… fall off," she lies through her gritted teeth

_'_ _Oh, my God! Are you okay? Are you hurt,'_

She tries to laugh but the pain is too much "Hehe, n-no I am… good, j-just a bi-bit wobbly, I am t-tough, *ggghh* … you know"

_'_ _Where are you, I can ask Chl-'_

"K-kate, Katie, listen… I want to… s-say something, n-now is the r-right… time or… or e-else I'll ugh! ne-never be able to s-say it, and I will… r-regret it"

_'_ _I am listening, Rach,'_

"T-Thank y-you for g-giving me hope, K-Kate, f-for s-showing me your af-affections," her vision blurs and darkens, "a-and, I know… it's t-too early, b-but I… *grrhh* I… I l-love you, Kate," she hears a gasp from the other side

_'_ _Rach, I… I think, I… I do too. I am f-falling in love with y-you too.'_

A smile through her pain forms on her face "T-thank you, K-Katie, for as-accepting a m-monster l-like me…"

_'_ _You are not a monster Rachel, you are a wonderful and beautiful human being. A kind, passionate and selfless person. And.. yes, I love you for that. I fall for you because of that. And I am here to take away your pain too Rachel, I want to share everything with you, your burden too. You need rest…"_

'Y-yes, I w-want… I want to rest… I a-am t-tired…w-what… what was that q-quote… of yours f-from the Bible K-kate"

_'_ _Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest.'_

"Y-yes.. I… I n-need to rest K-kate, I l-love you, g-good night"

_'_ _Goodnight Rach, I will see you tomorrow, I love you too'_ and she disconnects the phone,

Another smile forms on her pale face, "I l-love you… Kate," she closes her eyes, her hand gripping the phone falls limply on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya folks, back with a chapter, and yep.. its the longest I have ever written. I'll keep the end notes short this time.
> 
> Rachel and Nick's conversation is almost self-explanatory, Nick is assuming things that we as readers know. He is smart, he already caught up with the what Rachel is hiding.
> 
> Kate and her fear with her beliefs, lets face it, we all are driven by our faiths and somewhere living in our life we are tangled so much in that belief that we stop thinking like human beings, and by the time we realise it, we are either stuck too deep, or struggling to get out of it. It's the same for her, Her belief and her feelings for Rachel are fighting and she is in a dilemmatic situation, also her fear of her church and her mother abandoning her. Let's see how that works out.
> 
> Victoria, poor sweet strayed Victoria as Kate would say, She was strayed, her luxurious life and expectation have both played role in her upbringing, and her insecure feelings made a hard shell for her, her mark of being a heartless bitch. But inside she was a very much eighteen year old angsty teen girl with her insecurities of being left behind and a disappointment to her parents. But listening to the ordeals Max have been gone through, it came to her as a gong, the whole revelation of Max's past cracked her shell and shattered every single sort of fake identity she created for herself to feel superior.
> 
> I wanted to show a softer side of her like I said, a very much real girl would feel. I hope you guys don't antagonize her much.
> 
> Ava and Alvin, one of my best creations, it's just fun to write a mother-child banter, but they have been too much also to banter like common family. A woman who has been forced to watch a life being destroyed, and a son who felt helpless to save a sister. So they have anger in them and sadness, And involving Rachel in their life is fun. She herself is a bundle of rage but she, who has never seen a family or a mother's love, is what Ava is to her. and Alvin as a younger brother. I loved this tiny bantering between them. just felt right.
> 
> Rachel... yeah.. sorry... I know.. .don't hate me. But I had to do it.. else I will never be able to tell you the story I have in my mind.
> 
> P.S: Nothing to say.


	25. Flickering Flames

**Somewhere**

“I never thought you, of all people, would act so stupidly, Bill. What the hell were you thinking? I was working on it. You ruined everything.” The younger man fumes at Bill, who is sitting on the sofa looking triumphant with a smirk on his face.

“Do not fret, boy. She will not be a problem anymore, you are getting worried for nothing” He gloats at his victory over Rachel, who has ruined his life and all his endeavors. The loss of quality merchandise,  his backers have left one by one, and cops investigating him.

“You are obsessed with Amber, she was never a problem Bill if you didn’t pick that bitch of hers. She wouldn’t have been a problem if you didn’t poke her with your video charade and just killed her then and there. Yet you like to play. You see a girl and you want to break her. What is this obsession of yours?” The man says through his irritation.

This time bill frowns, “Only if you hadn’t killed that dyke whore of hers, she would have never known of any of this. But now, it’s all over. We can start over, with her gone off our back. I will get that bitch, Max, back again. And she will feel everything, ten folds. I will make her scream,”

“You are obsessed with one little girl. What is she to you, she is a lost cause now, she will break and will be of no use to us. If you wish to continue this endeavor. You have to let this one go and look for another one’

“NEVER” Bill growls, startling the younger man. He breathes and calms himself down, “Max is unique. She is strong, she can endure it. I went farther on her than any of the subjects before yet she never broke. You say I am obsessed with her. Yes, I am. I am obsessed with her, I did everything that I have been doing for past twenty years to break this one girl, yet she was strong and never gave in to me. I am obsessed with her strong will and it makes me want to go farther, to work on her even more, and she will break. She will be mine to fiddle with, I will rip her to pieces and mend her again, mold her to my liking, she will become my masterpiece. You will never understand that because you are just one tracked, based on a single progression. You will never understand what I am trying to do here,”

“And for that, you put everything at risk? For that one girl. Fine, I understand, I will help you get her, but that will be it. That will be the last thing I’ll do for you, after that I don’t want any connection with you. I don’t want the pigs to knock at my door. If they do, I will tell them everything. I will drag you with me. Understand, you, sick fuck!” The younger man loses his calm

Bill gets up and walks around, grinning, “Oh, yes you do. You will work for me, as long as you are alive, you will be connected to me. You cannot escape this. This thing that I’ve thought you, that you so wanted to perfect, that you failed and killed on an experiment. Do you think I just bluff? I’ve everything on you. All your side businesses with them, all those side projects. You think I don’t know? I have them all. And you cannot touch me. If anything happens to me, all of the data will be exposed and handed to the feds. Your life will be over.” 

“Do not test my patience with you. Do you think I will threaten you for no reason too? You once thought me everything, but those were bygones, obsolete. I have more means, resources, and ways to turn a subject.  I am telling you, you will regret this Bill. You shouldn’t have done this. This will come back to us. I am telling you.”

Bill gets agitated and glares at the younger man who clenches his mouth shut and cowers at the gaze, “Boy, you are being delusional, it's done. She is gone. Nobody knows who did that, nobody will found out. And by the time they will find Amber, she will be long dead.”

“And what about that junkie? Did you really have to do it in front of him? What if he goes to the authorities. Couldn’t you kill that one too,” He asks cautiously, trying not to agitate the older man?

“I still need him, he is the only supplier of the things we need. But once we have no use for him, we’ll deal with him too. Right now, he’s stuck with us. He owes us, thanks to you, he cannot get out of this,” a usual malicious disdainful grin is formed on his face.

“Just a few photographs of him dealing at a school will not stop him. If he is willing, he’ll go to jail at best. And if he opens his mouth, then it’ll come to all of us”

“We’ll see about that, he’s not the first associate who will or will not try to cross us. He knows it very well and is not stupid to cross me. Anyways, enough of that talk. Which one have you decided for the next project? Show me.”

The younger man sighs, “Three, but we have pick one only, we cannot be taking any more as it is risky. Here are the photographs” He spreads three photographs on the table. Bill leans in and picks each photo one by one, he drops one without interest, and picks the other two and compare them. A grin grows on his face, a malicious, vile and disgusting grin as if the hyena found his new prey, and he drools on the pictures.

“Beautiful, exquisite, you sure know how to pick them. They are not on the level of Max, but I can see what you are thinking, so we will start here with just one?” He looks inquiringly towards the

He nods towards Bill, “Yes, any more is risky, we do not yet have the means of transportation, and operating in the same town is going to be dangerous.”

“Fine, I understand. But I am telling you, I still want Max, and once I have her, you can keep this one and do whatever you want,” Bill still looking at the photo but with little interest now, recalling Max, and her tormented screams giving him the ultimate pleasure and he has almost lost interest in all of the subject.

“Do not worry, I have lost interest in Max already, she is on the verge of breaking, and I do not want another broken subject, but...” he pauses and thinks, “... if you think that she is still strong and can endure, perhaps...” a smile forms on his face, similar to the hyena sitting on the sofa.

Bill looks at him with a scowl, “Take that thought out of your head, boy. We agreed that only I will work on her, she is not part of any deal now. You understand?”

“Yes. I understand, Bill” But there is a hint of hesitation found in his tone, which he tries to mask, “So, which one?”

“This one is kind of rustic, I don’t think she is a worthwhile project. I think this one. Yes, she will be perfect,”

The man picks the picture, and a glint shines in his eyes along with a sadistic, grin of a hyena.

* * *

**Max’s Room**

Chloe’s phone vibrates and the alarm blares in the silent room, which makes her jolt out of her sleep and almost slams at the phone and puts it to snooze. She squints her eyes as sunlight hits her face, and groans with a curse, “Fuck, too bright”. She tries to get up but feels a weight on her chest. She looks down to see a patch of red hair and arms wrapped around her torso, _‘Oh, so you like your new pillow, you punkster’_

Her eyes follow the sleeping red head’s naked upper body. Traces and marks on her body bring sadness in the punk’s eyes, but also a fury ignites. _‘You son of a bitch, I will get you, Bill. I will mark you, scar you, and chop your fingers for hurting my Max_ _’_

Chloe’s furious thoughts stop when Max murmurs and shifts in her sleep, which makes her perky mounds brush with the punk’s abdomen, the thin layer of fabric does little help and she feels the stiff buttons on her mounds. A blush creeps on the punk’s face, _‘It’s cold, probably the cold. She’s... uh... fuck. I want to gobble her’_ Her heart thumps and her heavy breathing causes her chest to rise up and down, which makes the redhead squirm and her breasts rubs more on the blunette’s body, who gasps _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, stop teasing me Max or I won’t be able to stop myself. Staph!’_

The second wave of alarm jolts the blunette again, also making the freckled face jolt also and she groggily opens her eyes, only to see the blunette looking at her.

She smiles sleepily at Chloe “Morning, Che” and leaves the embrace. Still, in a sleepy stupor, she gets up and sits, stretching her body. Chloe goes full red with record less than a second looking at the redhead’s naked chest rising up with the stretching and she swallows dryly.

“M-morning, Max” The blunette replies, with a flushed face and averting eyes. _‘Fuck me, why am I getting so flustered like this. I mean she looks cute when dreamy, and hot and… gaaaah, stop it Price’_

Max looks at her confusingly, “Chloe? What happened?” but as soon as she finishes her sentence, she feels a chill and a realization struck her. Her face goes red and she quickly covers here bare chest,

“Oh Dog, Che! DON’T LOOK!”  She quickly takes the blanket and covers her body, face red like a ripe tomato.

Chloe laughs nervously to lighten the mood, “Thanks for the peep show, Max” though her own face is still flushed.

Max hides her face under the blanket and groans, “Ugh! Shut up, Che. Don’t look” _‘Dog, this is so embarrassing, Bad Chloe, why did you wake up before me’_. She recalls the event from the last night and her face flushes even more and from under the blanket, she touches her bare skin where she felt Chloe’s lips _‘oh my dog, oh my dog, oh my dog’_

“Max, I… uh…  I’m gonna turn around, you change” Chloe says, although nervously and turns around completely, flipping her mobile and starts fiddling with it.

Max doesn’t say anything but peeks her head out of the blanket and look at Chloe, who’s looking on the mobile turned around. Max looks for her bra and the tank top and picks them up, quickly gets dressed, though her hands tremble with shyness and embarrassment.

She takes a few deep breaths to control her thumping heartbeat and composes herself, “I am done, Chloe” she says to the blunette, who turns around. Also, composed a little, she smirks at the red head.

Max glares at her, “Don’t”

“Maxi,” She grins,

“Don’t Chloe, don’t say anything,” she scowls but a flustered grin grows on her own face.

“Chill out Max, already got my morning fill,” Chloe winks at the redhead which makes her rolls her eyes and groans,

“Ugh! Bad Chloe!” and the blue haired punk chuckle.

Max gets up and takes a look at the clock, 6:17, _‘Still early, but good time for a shower, this blue demon will not let it go if I stay here’_

“Che, am gonna go take a shower,” she says to her girlfriend while picking clothes from the wardrobe and walks towards her.

“But, we didn’t sweat much, Max,” Chloe smirks at her with an eyebrow raised

“Dog! Stop it, Che!” Max pushes her playfully,

“Fine, Fine, won’t say anything, I’ll chill out here till you are back,” Chloe lies down on the bed again.

Max moves towards the door, and looks back with an all serious face, “I’ll be back”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “Okay, Maxinator.”

Max leaves the room, Chloe looks at the photo wall and starts thinking, _‘I am glad she is okay, at least for now.’_ She recalls the scars and how to hurt Max felt, her eyes well up, but she quickly wipes them _‘No, Chloe, you have to be strong for her. She is still weak, afraid, not herself. You have to protect her, from Bill, from these assholes at the academy. From everything’_ Thinking about Bill, a darkening bile rises inside _her ‘That fucking motherfucker, soon, we’ll find you soon. I and Rach and we will fuck you up so much you are going to regret you were born in this world. You will regret every soul you have hurt Bill Ernest. You are getting ten, no hundred folds of every mark you left her body. I will tear you apart, and rip you, piece by piece.’_

The room suddenly feels stuffy to her, and she gets up to open the window and peeks out, _‘So, Rach and Kate huh, who would have thought. They are like total opposites of themselves, yet they suit each other, Like water and fire. If Rachel is the sun, Kate must be the sky. Really Chloe? Poet much? Ugh! Who’s rubbing at you’_ Chuckling at her own thought, she looks around the lawn and see a head peeking out, she squints her eyes to see the brown-haired boy Warren peeking out of the corner, _‘What the fuck? what is that fucker doing? Peeking at Max’s window. Is she being harassed by him too? Fucking, classmate or not. I’ll have a word with him. What? Just a word, nothing else. Promise. Don’t want Max to feel bad for this fucker’_ She chides herself.

Her phone rings by the bed, she turns around, “Who’d call me at this time?” She moves towards the bed and picks it up, the id says David calling,

“Hey, David… yeah… I am at Max’s… yeah… WHAT!?” She falls on the bed, “No… no, no, no… h-how? How did this happen, No... not Rach, how David? She was with you… fuck you, David… no... I am coming, and you will answer for this…” her eyes start welling up, “W-what am I going to tell Max, and Kate… What do you mean don’t tell them…? I- I… okay, I will be there soon… David, please tell me this is not true… god… no, please… no…” tears start falling from her eyes, “I am okay… she’s gone to take a shower… oh my god, what I am going to tell Kate… she… okay… okay… I am on my way” She disconnects the phone, and takes her head in her hands and looks down, tears stream down her cheeks, _‘No, no... not you Rach... please not you…I have to go, to… to see her…’_

She sniffs loudly, wiping her eyes and gets up, she takes on of the notepad and writes on it, _‘Ron called, urgent stuff. Will call you, luv u’_ and leaves the room. Before she leaves the dorms, she looks at Kate’s door, her eyes sadden and tears again prick her eyes.

“Chloe,” Chloe turns towards the voice to see Dana, at her door, hair unkempt, probably late sleep, “H-Hey Dana, how are ya?”

“Chloe? What happened? Why are you crying?” Dana’s sleepiness is gone, and a worrisome frown is on her face, she quickly strides toward Chloe,

“Dana, it's Rach. She… god,” Her eyes well up again, this time another stream of tears flow down.

“What happened? What happened to Rachel?”

“She... She’s been shot, she’s…” Chloe stops talking, couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence.

“WHAT?! OH, MY GOD! H-how?”

Chloe sniffs and wipes her eyes, “I don’t know, David called me, they… found her by the beach. I am going there, Max is in the shower. She mustn’t know Dana, and Kate also. Oh God, what am I going to tell them both.”

They hear a clanking sound and a thud, and quickly turn around to see Kate, leaned to her door, eyes wide open but dead, despondent, looking at nothing, her toiletries fallen next to her and she’s gasping and clutching her chest, and slides down, almost falling.

Dana quickly runs toward her and calls for her, “Kate! Kate!”

“D-Dana,” she gasps for air, with hitched breath, “…can’t… can’t breathe…”

“Kate, sweetie, it’s alright, try to breath slow, you are alright, you are okay, Kate”

Kate tries but her face turns pale and blue with the lack of breathing, “Ra…Rachel…”

“She’s okay, she’s fine Kate…” Dana tries to console the Christian girl,

“No... no… Race… D-Dana, Chloe… Rach” Kate’s chest rise and fall faster, trying to breathe, “Chloe, take me to her… please” she says with her short breaths.

“I will Kate, I will,” Chloe nods frantically.

“Kate, Chloe will take you there. Breathe Kate, breathe with me, slowly. She’s fine, she’s going to be okay” Dana emulates slow breathing with Kate while rubbing her back, who tries to regulate her breathing, but tears are already falling from her eyes.

“S-she called me, last night. She was hurt, said… she… fall off… and hurt herself. Oh, no! no, it can’t be. She’s… no, please Lord, no..” and she starts crying. Dana quickly hugs her,

“Rachel… Rachel…” Kate cries and calls for the blonde girl.

Chloe just stands there, confused, angry, and in a shock, she leans to the wall and sits down also, put her head between her knees. _‘What the hell is happening. What should I do? Someone, please tell me’_

“W-what going on, Che?” Chloe looks up, only to see Max already out of the shower and looking confusingly towards her girlfriend sitting down with her head between her knees. As if all of this was not enough, fate again plays a dirty hand on Chloe’s life. She is lost, don’t know what to do anymore. She knows telling Max will break her again. Every time she tries to make the girl whole, something happens. It’s always something that is against Max. Always ready to destroy her.

She has already lost her family, and she is afraid to lose her second family, her girlfriend and her friends. Chloe is distraught, just looks blankly towards the red head who looks back at her still with a confused frown, until she sees the crying Christian girl.

“Kate? Kate!?” Max quickly kneels down and hugs the crying blonde, and looks towards Dana, “What h-happened Dana? Why is she c-crying?” she asks Dana, who looks towards Chloe for an answer, but the punk stays silent, she has no answer to this, she is worried about Max’s mental state. But all is for naught as the Christian girl speaks,

“Max, Rachel… it’s Rachel… she…” she tries to breathe, but her breath hitches

“What happened to Rachel, Chloe?” Max looks confusingly towards them.

“Max…” Chloe looks towards her, and Max notices her teary eyes.

Max realizes something, and starts shaking her head, _‘No, this cannot be happening, Rachel, no…’_

“C-Chloe…please tell me, w-what happened?”

“Max, she… I… I don’t know... David called me, she’s…” Chloe’s eyes tear up “she’s been shot and she’s...” Chloe shakes her head and looks down

And a silence falls on Max. Rachel, the strongest one of them all. The one who saved Max from the hell, who vowed to keep her safe and avenge her Shelly. Max shakes her head “No…”

“Max…” Chloe looks towards her with worried eyes. _‘Not again, please spare her. Please spare Max, God’_

“No, no… no… Che, please… no… not her, Not Rachel. Please no, no. C-Chloe, h-he did t-that to Rachel, he hurt her, h-he took her away, l-like my parents,” Max's eyes show nothing but fear and sadness and she looks towards Chloe, again with those eyes, which would rip Chloe’s heart out of her chest. Again, the scared, despondent eyes.

“H-he comes for e-everyone. H-he does that. C-Chloe, he wants to d-destroy my life, he s-should’ve just ki-killed me. All of this is because of m-me. I shouldn’t have come h-here, Che” her lips tremble but she tries to hold her tears at bay ‘I knew it. It was a mistake to come to Arcadia Bay, so many people are getting hurt because of me. It’s all because of me’

“Max! no, baby. It’s not your fault, none of this is. It’s always that sick bastard, don’t say that please.” Chloe holds Max, and puts her hand on her cheek, “We’ll go together, we’ll go see Rachel. She will be okay, we don’t know the situation yet. Let me, you and Kate go, Dana will tell the teachers. Okay?” she tries to console the confused and distraught girl

Max only nods at this, she through her, yet again given up eyes, looks towards the Christian girl, whose face is smeared in tears and her heartbreaks, and she tries to be strong, “K-Kate, she will be okay, let’s go t-together,”

Kate sniffs and Dana helps her up, “I’ll get her changed. Can you guys wait by the lot,” Dana tells the punk and the redhead, who only nods and gets up to step outside the dorm building.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Hospital**

The ride to the hospital was heavy. A crying Christian girl, a still distraught and given up redhead, and a silent punk, who have no words to console the two girls. For one, Rachel is a savior, just like Chloe, who saved her life and took her out of a shit pit. For the other, she is a hope of a new and better life, who also has become an anchor for that bundle of rage, a solace. For Chloe, she is a friend and a figure of utmost admiration, who’s life has been filled with only wrongs and one hope in her life has been crushed, yet she kept on fighting back. But Chloe has no words. She just drives towards the hospital with a dread looming on her face.

They reach the hospital and park the truck. _‘It’s this place, it’s always this fucking place. How many times do I have to be here? Dad, Max, and now Rachel’_

Kate opens the door and almost jumps out of the truck before the punk even turn off the engine, Max follows suite and runs towards the building. Chloe turns off the engine and gets out too, running after them.

They enter the building together. Max and Kate run towards the reception. The elderly receptionist recognizes Max and Chloe and smiles at them at first, but her smile wanes when she sees the worried faces and a teary blonde girl.

“Hello Max, Chloe. How are you both? Is everything okay?” She asks the trio girls.

“Hi, Beth. We are here for Rachel Amber,”

Beth, the receptionist’s eyes turn sad, which makes the girls feel the dread, and Kate almost on the verge of crying.

“Chloe! Max!” They turn their head to see David and Nick coming towards them.

Chloe marches towards them, “David, what the fuck happened? You both were with her, right? What were you two doing?” She almost yells at them. Max and Kate get behind her and looks at David and another older man they’ve never seen before. Max's eyes meet Nick’s, who is looking at her attentively.

David tries to pacify the raging punk, “Chloe, calm down. I will explain everything,” But Chloe sees the dread and sadness in his eyes and her heart keeps falling. Kate is again on the verge of a breakdown, which the redhead sees and tries to be strong and console the smaller blonde girl.

“Where is she? Please take me to her,” Kate says through her tears. David looks confusingly towards the blonde girl and tries to understand why she is crying.

“She’s… She’s in the ICU. Doctors say her condition is… critical, they are doing their best. But... I’m sorry… Chloe, Max, I shouldn’t have left her alone” David looks towards

“S-She’s gonna make it, right, David?” Chloe asks her step-father, who in return stays silent. Kate, getting no answer from the Blackwell security guard, backs away a few steps, shaking her head in denial.

“No… she’s s-strong, she… she will be fine” she looks with empty eyes filled with denial and fear of losing her own hope, “She’ll be fine, right? Max? Chloe, she…” and Kate falls on her knees, hold her face in her hand and starts bawling.

Max’s lips tremble at her graceful friend’s condition and quickly hugs her, “She will be okay, Kate, you said so y-yourself, she’s strong,”

Chloe looks sadly towards the fallen girl and tries to console her, “Yes, Kate, she’s stronger than any of us think, she will be okay, she’ll make it,” Chloe turns her head towards David, and nods at him.

David nods back, while Nick keeps on looking at the distraught Christian girl and her consoling friends, “Yes Kate, she will be fine, she is a fighter.”

Max picks up Kate and they walk towards the ICU and sees Ava, Alvin, and Joyce waiting by the door. Alvin, sitting on the floor, Joyce is rubbing Ava’s back, who is sniffing.

“Ava! Joyce!” Max calls for them, which makes the older women look towards her, Alvin also gets up and runs towards Max.

“Max, Rach is… Rach,” the boy’s eyes tear up again, and he looks down.

Max has no words to say, her own dreadful thoughts are occupying and looming on her and she is trying her best to keep everything at bay and not break down again. She has to stay strong for Kate, and for Rachel and everyone else. Yet, she feels a darkening sick feeling in her stomach, _‘He will kill them, he will kill my Chloe too. I cannot let this happen. What does he want from me? If he is hurting everyone to get to me. What if I…_ ’ Max frowns at her thought, _‘But I have no other choice, what can I do to save everyone from his clutches, Ava, Alvin, Joyce, Chloe, David, Rachel, Kate, Dana. All of them are in danger because of me. If it’s me, he wants, perhaps it’s the only way. What a single life of mine is against all of these people who are suffering because of me. I cannot put Chloe in danger, he’ll leave everyone else alone if I… just gives up.’_

The doctor and some staff come running towards the ICU, which piques almost everyone’s attention.

“What’s going on? How is Rachel? What happened?” Chloe grabs one of the staffers, who looks confusingly towards the punk.

“Please calm down Miss. We are trying our best,” He says to the punk but his eyes show otherwise. Chloe realizes and shoves him and burst into the room, shocking the doctor and other staffers. Almost immediately, everyone flood into the room and the staffers are unable to hold them off.

Kate’s eyes fall on the thrashing body of the beautiful blonde and her heart sinks, “Rach,” She starts crying. The doctor ignores and calls for a nurse, almost shouting medical terms which they don’t understand. The monitoring device keeps showing a hike and fall of the heart beat but keeps getting lower by every second. More shouting, injections, the heart rate keeps dropping as everyone keeps watching, Kate joins her hands together and starts praying through her tears, ‘Please lord, take my life but please save her. Please save Rachel. She doesn’t deserve this, please Lord, I will not be able to live without her.”

* * *

**Nowhere**

Rachel opens her eyes slowly, the excruciating pain she was feeling in her abdomen is gone, in fact, she feels lighter. She slowly raises her head propping her upper body on her elbows and looks around to see… nothing, there is nothing but all white. A warm yellowish light which makes her own skin glow. Confused and still hazed, she gets up and takes a deep breath. The light feels familiar, calming, nostalgic even. ‘Am I dead?’ she thinks

Remembering the moments from earlier, a sudden surge of frustration and rage takes over her _‘Fuck! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!! FUCK YOU BILL! FUCK YOU! I WILL HAUNT YOU, I WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS, YOUR EACH AND EVERY DAY, I WILL HAUNT YOUR FOREVER, YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I WILL STILL AVENGE HER.’_ She fumes and rages. All of a sudden, she feels another calm inside her, her rage dissipates, _‘If I am dead, where are the fucking angels or the demons. Where is this? Where the fuck am I?’_

Through her confusion, she hears a chuckle behind her, “Still got the dirty mouth on you, Rachel”.

Rachel’s eyes grow in surprise, her brows raise, and she turns around quickly, all the confusion and rage and anger she was feeling are gone. Calm… no, not calm, but a bliss falls on her, yet her jaw hangs and her eyes still wide. She slowly walks towards the figure, with each step she takes. An emotion grows inside her, a step and her eyes starts brimming, another step, her ears ringing, another, her heart thumps, another, lips tremble, another, hands shake as she slowly lifts it up, and another step, raising her trembling hand to reach the figure, a cold sigh, and slumped shoulders.

With her tear-filled eyes and looks at the face she so longed to look at, same features, same dirty blonde hair she saw last time, same soft and compassionate hazel eyes, same angelic face. A beautiful radiant smile, which melts Rachel’s hearts and she leans in and puts her forehead on hers, joined. The figure smiles, yet the blonde shed tears.

“Why did you leave me?”

“I wish I wouldn’t”

“I was so alone,”

“Not anymore,”

“I missed you, angel”

“I missed you too,”

“Shelly,”

“Welcome home, my love” Michelle smiles towards the blonde.

* * *

And then there is silence, broken by a flat continuous beep, nothing. Max slumps on the floor, Chloe swears and punches the wall in agony and pain and anger, Alvin embraces his mother tightly and weeps, who also shed tears. Joyce eyes brims, Nick shakes his head, David tightens his jaw. But Kate, sweet, graceful, Kate, Rachel’s solace, her light in her darkest days, just looks at the lifeless body of the one who just last night professed her love to the Christian girl through her pain.

Kate gets up slowly, Max also gets up tries to hold Kate but she softly shoves Max aside and walks towards the sleeping beauty. With each step, a thing breaks inside her, her heart twists and sinks deeper into the darkness, the abyss grips her whole body, yet she still walks towards her. She lifts her shaking hand and cups on the bigger blonde’s cheek and puts her head next to hers, tears flow like a river from the Christian girl’s eyes. And she holds the limp hand of the sleeping girl and twines her fingers with hers. They are still warm. She weeps and starts talking through her weeping.

“Rach… please, don’t do this to me. Please, come back to me. Don’t leave me like this, Rach. Please. I will not be able to bear it. Please, Rachel, please wake up. I love you. Yes, I love you a lot. Rachel, please…please wake up, my love.”

But her pleading is answered by sobs of other people in the room. Doctors stand aside giving space the Christian girl, who keeps weeping and shedding tears.

* * *

“But, my love. Now is not the time, you still have something to do. You must help her. You must avenge me, and all the girls, whose lives he destroyed.”

“Shelly…”

“Rach, she needs you. It’s you, you have to fight for her. And for Kate,”

“Kate…”

“Yes, I know, Rachel and I am happy for you. You have suffered long enough being alone, she is an angel. Cherish her, keep her safe, love her just like you loved me,”

“I will miss you, Shelly,”

“Me too my love, we will be together someday. Close your eyes, and don’t forget about me,”

“Never, I love you, Shelly,”

“I love you too, Rach, goodbye, for now”

Rachel closes her eyes, and yet another calm fall all over her, and through tear filled eyes, she smiles brightly, not the sad one she always had or a mocking one, or a fake one. But a smile which makes her feel happy, free and alive.

* * *

*Beep*

*Beep*

Kate feels a squeeze on her hand and she looks up with her tear-filled eyes, the darkness surrounding her dissipates, the abyss she kept falling with every step is pushed down and she feels herself being lifted. Shock turns to relief, denial to acceptance, sadness to a bliss, desperation to calm, and a smile forms on her face through her tears.

“I love you Rach”

“I…love you… too” she whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Back with the chapter.
> 
> Okay, uhh... yeah... not sorry about that. You all thought I'd kill her just like that? Well, the dangers are not always over. But, I just had to do it. I have my reasons, swear. I wanted to show Rachel as a human being, not a machine, she could get hurt, and almost die. Her irrational behavior tells us she is still a nineteen-year-old naive girl, and putting herself in danger. Though this ordeal brought Kate, even closer to her. But will this make her stronger or all of the rage she has is gone?
> 
> What is Max thinking about, surrendering herself to Bill, to save her loved ones? That could go really wrong since Bill is not even more obsessed with her and want to destroy her mentally and physically. Will Chloe come to know what Max is thinking? Now that Rachel is injured, who will protect her? Chloe? Nick?
> 
> Also, we are seeing a dispute between Bill and the seventh man. Is this also paving a way of unbecoming of a fragile alliance? And who is the girl they want to hurt next? I could hint to you but that's for the future to figure out. 
> 
> Next, what will Nick do now, will he gather up his bearing and start thinking rationally too, instead of going haphazard. Has he lost his touch for recon? Something must be bothering him. 
> 
> I just love to dramatize simple stuff, my kind of thing. And yeah. Rachel's heart stopping and a little heart to heart with Shelly could mean something. I've read that a person who's heart stops and declared dead only to beat again and live. Maybe the thoughts of revenge had her keep going, to avenge Shelly, and protect Kate and Max. Only thing is, in the last chapter, Bill said he is closer than they think. Is the seventh man always near them? That's for you guys to figure out. 
> 
> I think the shock from the last chapter undermined a lot of stuff I wrote, I'd love to hear about those, about Victoria, Kate's insecurities. Please do share your thoughts. 
> 
> Reviews and feedbacks are welcome and encourage me to understand where I am going with my story.
> 
> P.S: More project days and weekend ruined. I'll live with that. Happy smiles all.


	26. Holding on to Fears

**Arcadia Bay Hospital**

Kate weeps in relief, with her head still resting on the head of the blonde, who tries to smile, but still in semi-consciousness only muster to twitch her lips and squeeze Kate’s hand again. The Doctor and hospital staff gets ready to examine Rachel and asks everyone to leave the room. Which everyone does, save for Max, Chloe, and Kate, who doesn’t move from her position still holding the bigger blonde’s hand. The doctor tells her a couple of times to step aside but she doesn’t move.

Max puts her hand on Kate’s shoulder and speaks softly, “Kate, let’s wait outside. Let the doctor treat to her. She is fine now.”

Kate lifts her head from the blonde’s side and looks towards Max, who smiles softly at her Christian friend and nods. Kate kisses on the Blondes forehead again and walks towards the door, only to look back a few times. Chloe wraps her arm around her shoulder and Max holds her hand to assure her everything will be okay.

“I need to get some air and grub. Do you want anything, Max? Katie-pie?” Chloe asks them while they walk towards the waiting area.

“No, thank you, Chloe,” Kate says softly while sniffing and wiping her eyes. She tries to smile but is still a bit distraught and shaken. Max rubs on her arm still assuring Kate everything going to be okay.

“Max?” Chloe looks towards Max, who also shakes her head. Though everything she is doing to support her friend, her own mind is full of dreadful thoughts which she is trying to keep at bay but still seeps in her head. _‘This is my fault, everything is my fault. I shouldn’t be here. I am hurting them. All these people who care for me. I am causing all of this.’_

They enter the waiting area to see everyone sitting there. Joyce still consoling Ava while Alvin has his eyes closed, exhausted from staying up all night. Chloe looking towards David decides she needs to talk to him about what happened.

“David, I need to talk to you guys for a minute.” She says with a slight frown which makes the older man uneasy as they know there will be lots to answer. It’s a failure from their side to keep an eye out for Rachel to rush things up.

“Yes. I guess you do need an explanation, Chloe.” Nick pipes in and gets up along with David and they leave the waiting area and walk towards the exit.

Once outside, Chloe turns towards them and crosses her arm with a frown, “What the fuck was you two doing letting Rachel go like that. You know how she is? She was with you last time. How did this happen?” She asks questions after questions and her agitation rises with every

Nick raises his hands in surrender, “Calm down, Chloe. Let me explain.”

Chloe scoffs, “Calm down? You telling me to calm down. Fuck you, Nick! My friend almost lost her life. Because you two are not understanding what she’s been through and how she is hella out for avenging Michelle.”

“I told her not to do anything rash, Chloe. But that girl is stubborn.” Nick still tries to pacify the agitated

“Fine, so tell me what actually happened and tell me everything. Not your usual word mincing. I hella have had enough of that.” She frowns again looking towards the older men.

* * *

**Previous Night**

David was about to go to bed when his phone rings. He picks it up without looking at the id. An old habit of being on call and not wasting any moments. He answers in his gruff voice.

“Hello?”

_‘David!?, David, you have to find Rachel.’_

David jolts up. His face tightens sternly and a frown forms on his face, “Joyce? What happened? What about Rachel? Are you okay?”

_‘I am fine David, Ava just called me. She said Rachel was with her just recently and got a call. She said she made this weird face and went rushing out.’_

“Damn it! Okay, I am going out and look for her. I will call you back soon.”

_‘Please do so, David.’_

David disconnects the call and quickly changes his clothes. He picks his phone again to dial Nick.

…

…

_‘Davey?’_

“Nick, we have a problem. Rachel is up to something.”

_‘What do you mean?’_

David quickly tells Nick what Joyce just told him. He hears a sigh and a clicking of the tongue.

_‘I told that girl not to act head strong. To the beach, David. She might have gone after Frank Bowers.’_

“How do you know this, Nick?”

_‘David. Questions later. She might be in danger.’_

David realizes the stakes and replies, “Okay, I’ll meet you there.”

He disconnects the phone and strides out of the room, making a quick detour to his garage. He flips the switch and the light turns on in the locked glass case displaying his gun collection. He quickly unlocks the case, picks one of the guns and locks its again. He opens the cabinet next to the rack and takes a few bullets and loads the gun, also picking the small flashlight next to it. Once satisfied that he’s packed, he runs around and opens the garage shutter. He walks back towards his muscle car, which he recently fixed. Internally he thanked Max for being with Chloe so he could focus more on his and Joyce's life instead of looking after the blunette and keep her out of trouble.

He quickly sits in the car and ignites the engine, which roars breaking the silence of the night. A satisfying smile grows on his face, only to turn into a scowl again. He doesn’t have time to be gloating over his car. Shifting to reverse gear, he presses the gas pedal all the way down, which makes the tires squeal and turn on the concrete floor, and the engine reeves loudly, reversing the car.

David speeds through the streets which he knows that Frank usually parks his trailer and is seen dealing. He always prided himself with abiding the rules of the norms, but tonight he doesn’t care if he is breaking signals or speeding. One, it’s night, so no traffic and second, he has to find Rachel before it’s too late. He passes through Two-Whales towards the beach, and glances to see a few patrons are in the diner, probably truckers on a late night drive through the highway. Again, no trailer van there. Giving up on the idea of stopping by, he speeds up again. Finally reaching the spot near the beach where Frank parks his van, he slows down the car to a halt and kills the engine. He looks through the window and sees the van. He takes the gun out along with the torch light and climbs out of the car while still looking around cautiously.

Slowly walks towards the truck with his gun raised but decides not to turn on the light to give away his position, he taking slow deliberate steps while occasionally cranking his head looking around cautiously.  Tightening his hand on the grip of the gun, he sneaks around the van but does not see Frank or his mangy dog. Still cautious, he takes a few more steps, only to stumble on something.

He looks down and his eyebrows shoot up in shock and eyes almost pops out. There, leaning by the bin is the blonde one hand on her abdomen and other limp on the side, holding a phone which is still blinking and displaying _‘Call Disconnected’_

“Rachel!” David almost screams, but being an ex-soldier, he is trained to look for the pulse and injuries. He quickly kneels down and checks on the pulse and her breathing and is relieved that there is a pulse, albeit slow. With his experienced hands and his training, he quickly lies her down and tears her flannel shirt’s buttons and lifts her inner shit to find a small bullet wound just above her navel. He hisses and a rage comes over him. But he quickly dissipates and takes out his phone and calls 911, filling in the operator quickly with the emergency situation and the address. Disconnecting the call, he again calls Nick, who quickly picks up the phone.

“Nick, I found her. She’s been shot.”

_‘GOD DAMNIT! How is she?’_

“She’s alive. I think it happened recently. But it is bad. Her pulse is low. I’ve called 911. You go to the hospital directly. I’ll see you there.”

_‘Okay. See you at the hospital.’_

After about five minutes, the EMT team arrives and quickly looks at her wound, applying first aid to stabilize her breathing, but the situation looks grim and they quickly call the hospital to prepare the ER. They slowly place her on the stretcher and in the ambulance. David quickly gets in his car and follows the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Hospital**

“Nick and I have been here all night; the bullet, fortunately, did not go too deep and miraculously just lodged between her organs. But the shock and blood loss was too much for Rachel and she passed out. The doctor did an emergency operation to suture and close the wounds. Her condition was stabilizing until late she went to a shock and put in the intensive unit. I called Joyce, who also called Ava and they have been here since then.” David finishes and takes a deep breath looking into the punk girl who has a scowl on her face.

“This happened last night and you kept this until the morning. What the fuck, David?” Chloe looks at the men accusingly.

“Because Max needed you, Chloe. Rachel told us before leaving that something happened to Max.” David says gruffly but his voice shows concern for the freckled girl.

Hearing Max’s name, the boiling rage dissipates from the blunette. She runs both her hands through her blue locks, swiping them back and breathes from her nose to calm her throbbing nerves. She nods her head, again looking at the older men, “Fine, I understand. I am hella glad she is alive and she’ll pull through this.” Both men also nod at this.

“So, tell me. Who the fuck did this?”

Nick shakes his head, “Your guess is same as ours, we don’t know yet. Only Rachel can tell us, but if I am guessing right. It’s either Frank or Bill, she might have gotten a tip. Judging by her abrupt leaving after the call Mrs. Ava told me about.”

Hearing Frank’s name again, she grits her teeth clenching her fists, “That fucking junkie. I am going to kill him.”

“Not now, Chloe. We have to take care of Rachel and Max. His time will come. I’ll look into it.” Nick assures the seething punk.

“You better Nick, and better do it quickly or else, I’ll go wring his neck myself. I am going inside. I am worried about Max and Kate.” Both men nod and walk along with her.

Once in the waiting room, she walks towards the redhead and the blonde and sits next to them. She puts her hand on Kate’s back and rubs it slowly, “Katie-pie, you okay?”

Kate sniffs and looks at the blunette. Her eyes are still teary but also graced with a soft but bright smile, which melts the punk’s heart. She was right, she is like a sky, with Rachel being her sun. Just earlier, this sky looked grim, dark, haunted by the darkened clouds. But with the sun still shining brightly, the dreadful clouds dispersed, paving the way to this warm angelic light.

“Yes. Thank you, Chloe.” says the graceful one in a soft, slightly hoarse tone. But her eyes still have a vacant fear in them. The numbing fears are yet to leave her completely. She clenches her tiny hands on the cuffs of her brazier. A slight tremble in her fingers which clenches and unclenches, trying to calm herself. Which both Max and Chloe notices. The redhead shifts a bit closer to her and rests her head next to the blonde’s and holds her shivering hand.

“Kate, s-she is okay now.” Max tries to assure Kate, who with her free hand wipes her eyes.

“Max, I didn’t know what to do. It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s not your fault Kate.” Max shakes her head slowly _‘It’s mine, everything is my fault. I am the cause of all of this.’_

“It is, Max. She called me last night, she was hurting and I didn’t realize, I wish I knew, she was in so much pain yet she…” she pauses and looks towards the girls and looks down again, “E-even through her pain, she was thinking about me and called me. Telling me…” a warm feeling fills her chest, remembering how Rachel, through her pain professed her love for Kate. _‘No, I shouldn’t be selfish, she needs me. I shouldn’t think about this for now.’_

“Telling you what? Kate.” Max asks her friend who shakes her head.

“I-it’s nothing, Max.” say the Christian girl meekly, only to hear a gasp from the blunette, which makes the younger girls to looks towards her. A wide grin forms on Chloe’s face as she realizes what Kate was trying to say.

“Did She?! She did it! Katie-pie?” Chloe nudges on Kate’s shoulder with hers and winks earning a blush from the Christian girl and a small nod. The punk’s eyes grow wide and gleam with happiness, and she jumps up with a raised hand and shouts “HELLA YES!”, but quickly simmers down when the others in the room look at her confusingly. Kate quickly grabs her but the jacket and pulls her down.

“Chloe, please, no!” Kate chides her softly but also have a smile on her face. Max looks at both of them confusingly and looks Chloe in the eyes, with a confused frown.

“What am I missing here Che?” She asks the punk

“Well…” Chloe drags it a bit, and Kate just sinks deeper into the sofa knowing she cannot get out of this and only hides her face in her brazier which earns a chuckle from the punk, “Our liddle widdle Katie-Pie here, is not so innocent after all.”

Kate playfully pushes Chloe but still hiding her face and a grin of her own appears, “That’s not true.” Chloe laughs but stiffens it when she earns another confused look from others, including Max.

 “Okay, okay. Well, Max. Kate and Rachel are a thing now,” Chloe wiggles her eyebrows at Kate who is turning beet red by the second.

“What do you mean by a thi-” Max’s eyebrows shoot up in realization, “oh…? Oh? OH?!” A huge happy grin forms on her face and she flings herself on Kate, wrapping her arms around her and squeals happily.

“Oh, my Dog! Kate, this is… oh, my dog! I am so happy for you!” she squeals like a little girl.

“Girls, keep it quiet. We are still in the hospital,” Joyce chides them with a frown, but her eye softens looking at the three girls who had a grim expression just earlier, but now they look happy.

Max snickers, “Sorry, Joyce.” and Kate looks apologetically towards the elder women.

“Just keep it down okay? And by the way, why are you both still here? Don’t you two have class?” Joyce asks them. Kate’s face falls and Max mirth dies too and she twines her finger looking down also. They both don’t want to leave, not before they are sure Rachel is okay and wakes up soon. They want to be here for her.

“Ma, give them a break. They are hella worried about Rachel and deserves to be here.” Chloe tries to defend the girls who all of a sudden look towards the punk in admiration and then looks towards Joyce with pleading eyes.

Joyce shakes her head, “God, you girls and your puppy dog eyes. Fine, it’s not up to me then.”

Chloe grins again and shakes Kate a little, who exhales the breath she was holding unknowingly. She’s not the type to say no to an elder. If Joyce would have insisted for them to leave, she’d be the first one to do so.

For the next hour, Max nags at Chloe for not telling her about Rachel and Kate, and then turns to Kate also complaining why she never told her. Kate recaps everything that has happened in the previous days, at the dinner in Price house, about what happened during her meals on wheels’ trip, and then Rachel’s visit the night Max had her breakdown and her own insecurities.

“I am sorry, Max. I should have told you but everything happened so fast. I am still trying to understand it myself. I… I...” she pauses and tries to hide the red tint on her face and continues, “I love Rachel, but I am still afraid.”

Max shakes her head, “You shouldn’t be a-afraid, Kate. This is your life and you s-should live it as you want. It shouldn’t be based on rules imposed on you by your m-mother or your church.”

“Max is right Kate. Look, if you love her and she does too. Then we are hella behind you and anyone who tries to dis my cinnabun here, they are gonna pay the _PRICE_ ” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows, “Geddit? Pay the _PRICE.”_ Kate looks at her confusingly, while Max rolls her eyes, and shoves the blunette.

“Really Chlo? Now?” Max turns her head towards Kate, “Katie, apart from this doper’s shitty pun, she is right. We all are b-behind you. Right now, Rachel needs you the most and you should be with her.”

Kate nods and beams at her friends, “Thank you, Max, Chloe. You both are so kind to me.”

Chloe leans to the sofa folding her hands behind her head, “Chill Kate, no need for thanks. We are all good here.”

Just as they are sitting in the waiting room, the doctor in charge, enters the waiting room and calls for David, “Mr. Madsen, can I have a minute please?”

David gets up and walks out with the doctor leaving everyone behind with unease and frowning faces. Kate looks towards Max and Chloe with worried eyes, who in turn try to assure her again.

David enters the room again, “Uh, well, Rachel is out of danger and stabilized. Though they will keep her in the ICU for further monitoring,” A collective sigh of relief is heard within the room which makes the stern David chuckle softly but again looks at them seriously, “But, no visitors are allowed for now and since we have been using the waiting room for long and are asked to leave for now and return during the visiting hours.”

Kate, who had her eyes closed and hands joined in a prayer, with a few drops of tears hanging on her eyelashes, opens her eyes to see Max and Chloe beaming at her.

“Told you she will be fine, she’s a fighter after all.” Chloe grins, though inside she was just as nervous as everyone. In just a few days, she had bonded with Rachel so much that already consider her to be a close friend and she wasn’t ready to lose her.

Max nods to this and squeezes Kate’s shoulder and looks towards David, “David, c-can’t they at least l-let Kate s-stay?”

David looks apologetically towards the trio and shakes his head “I’m afraid not, Max.”

Chloe tries to protest but Kate holds her hand and shakes her head, “It’s alright Chloe. We will come back tomorrow.” says the blonde smiling but her voice has a hint of sadness and hesitation in them.

Chloe ruffles her hair through her beanie and groans, “Fine, whatever the Doc says,” She gets up fixing her beanie again, “K then, I’ll drop you two at Blackhell, and get some grub to eat.”

Max along with Kate, who reluctantly and slowly gets up and shuffles her feet slowly following the blunette. Chloe turns her head towards her mother and looks at her with concerned eyes, “Ma, I’m gonna drop Max and Kate at Blackwell and will probably go to Ronnie’s place. I have to fill him in on what happened,” She rubs her neck, “You and… uh, David probably go get some shut eye too.”

Joyce sighs, “Yes, I’ll do that. I’ll call Janice to take over for me today,” She looks towards Ava, who is rubbing Alvin’s disheveled hair on her lap. Joyce heart swells at the mother-child affection but also feels a ping of sadness for such a sweet woman and innocent boy being under the thumb of a murderer and rapist degenerate animal. She puts her hand on Ava’s shoulder and softly squeezes it to get her attention, “Ava, you should get some rest too. In fact, you can come to my place and rest for the day. David will set up Chloe’s room for you since she’ll be at work,” She looks towards Chloe, who nods in affirmative, “Yeah, I’m fine with that mom, I’ll probably stay with Max tonight too.”

Ava smiles softly at them, “If it’s not too imposing on you, Joyce. I’d be happy to.”

Joyce shakes her head, “Not at all. David, can you help me with it?” David replies with a nod and walks out of the room, with Nick following him.

“Okay then, see you later Mom, Ava. Gonna go now.” Chloe says and walks towards the door, with Max and Kate following her.

They walk out of the room and towards the exit. Chloe sees Dr. Thomas also leaving the hospital with fast steps and waves at him while walking towards him, “Hey Doc, sup?”

Thomas turns towards them and smiles, “Hello Chloe,” He glances at Kate and then looks at Max and smiles again, “Hello Max. How are you?”

“Hello, Dr. Thomas. I am f-fine” Max tries to smile but her unease is visible on her face. She knows Thomas could easily see through her which she doesn’t want. With him on her case means another visit to the hospital, another session of chatting. More meds and checkups, which she would like to avoid.

“I see, anything happened lately?”

Max quickly shakes her head, which makes the doctor look at her skeptically, but then looks at his watch, “Sorry girls. I’d love to stay and catch up but I have a seminar to attend. Max, I’d be glad to listen to you. So don’t hesitate to call me or let Chloe or Joyce know? Okay?”

“I-I will. T-thanks” replies the red head _‘No thank you. I don’t want to tell you anything. I don’t want to recall anything and No, I don’t know anything about Maxine that you want to know about.’_

“Sure thing Doc, I’ll keep an eye on Max, later then,”

Thomas gives a toothy smile and nods at the girls and almost strides towards the exit again looking at his watch and shaking his head.

The girl trio always leaves the hospital and walks towards the monstrosity of a truck. Chloe opens quickly opens the door and climbs in, opening the passenger door. Kate looks towards the hospital building again with saddened eyes, prompting Max to rub on her shoulder and speaks softly.

“She’ll be okay, Kate.” Kate nods at this and climbs the trucks with Max following her and closing the door. Kate sinks into the seat and a silence fills in the truck. Chloe takes a deep breath and speaks, “Okay, I am hungry like a wolf here. Where to, Max, Kate?”

Max sighs despondently, “I don’t know, Che. Don’t feel like going anywhere.” She turns her head towards Kate and sees the girl sunk in the seat looking at her palms, “What about you Kate?” the blonde doesn’t reply. Max squeezes her shoulder softly, “Kate?” which makes the Christian girl jolt a bit.

“Yes, sorry. Blackwell too. We can get something at the cafeteria” She says softly again looking down.

“Okay Katie-pie, your word. Blackhell it is.” Chloe starts the truck and shifts the gear, leaving the hospital.

* * *

**Somewhere**

He burst opens the door and walks in with heavy feet, “She’s alive! You hear me, son of a bitch. She’s fucking alive!”

Bill, who is on the phone, turns around and lifts his hand up to stop the man from talking, “Yes, I want these as soon as possible. Don’t worry about the money. Do not ask me questions what I want to do with those. Good, that will be all. And one more thing, skip town for some days. No, I am not out of my fucking mind. If you want to live, you will do as I say. Do not test my patience, Frank Bowers! If you knew me, you will shut your mouth and will obey me like a groveling dog you are. See, you can be a sensible person. Do whatever business you have in this town and leave as soon as possible. Goodbye Frank.” Bill disconnects the call and looks towards the man agitatedly.

“For once, just for once. Will you stop acting frantic! Every time, every fucking time, you come in and you blare at me. I am running out of patience here.” Bill growls at the man and his agitated gaze almost makes him cower.

He huffs in frustration and looks towards the older man with a frown, “How the fuck can you be so calm, Bill. She is alive, which means either she goes to the cops or comes at us.”

Bill shakes his head, “You have not learned enough I guess. I have been in far graver risks than this one little dyke. Yes, I understand it’s a fuck up but it just a farce miracle that she is alive. Do not fret too much into this.”

“I am not buying your bullshit time, Bill. I have put up with you because I respect you. Because you thought me a lot about all I know. No institute or experience can teach me that. But you are undermining everything. You are so obsessed with one girl that you are ruining yourself and what you have built so far.”

“Don’t suck up to me, boy! And do not bring that conversation again. I don’t have to keep telling you.”

The younger man, walks around and sits on the chair in the center of the room and props his elbows on his knees, “I want Max”

Bill almost twists his neck, and seethes at the younger man, “I’ve told you before. Max will not be your subject. Nobody will touch her except me. She will become my masterpiece, my bitch, my toy! and I will not hand her to you!”

“I do not want to fuck that little bitch of yours, Bill! One week. Give me one week with her. I am… curious about this girl too. If she can make you, Bill Ernest, obsessed with her. I am so close to her, yet I cannot openly do what I want to do. I tried once, but it just ended up as a mess. If not for that whore.”

Bill scratches his temple and thinks for a moment, “Okay, let’s suppose you will have her for a week. What are you intending to do?”

The man gets up almost excitedly, like a child given permission to play with a new toy, “I have thought of something. I am interested in her for a reason. Just give me one week. After that, you do whatever you want.”

“I am not confirming anything, my dear boy. I will think about it.”

The younger man’s face falls for a second, but also sinister smile forms on his face. He knows Bill Ernest will be interested. He has successfully piqued his curiously and interest. Just one more push and Bill will give in. “Yes, I understand. I will let you think about it. But, just try to understand Bill, it will help you too.”

“How would this farce helps me?” Bill asks the man, smirking at him. Like he is beneath the great Bill Ernest.

The man frowns at his mocking gesture but tries to compose himself. He must keep the upper hand here, “I will let you know about this. I need a few things and prepare. It might take some time, probably a week or two. In the meantime, we have to stop our plans about the new girls for now. It will be hectic and any authority will get a wind of this.”

Bill nods affirming to the younger man who is almost shocked for Bill to agree without any retaliation or his usual agitated demeanor, “Hmm,” he hums, “You are right. Let the issue with Amber simmer down, and after that, I am counting on you to bring me that bitch, Max.”

The younger man nods and asks him, “What about that junkie, have you thought anything about him. He can be a hindrance.”

“Don’t worry about him. When he brings the products I asked for,” his sadistic mirth grows, “Nobody will hear from him again.” His grin widens, the hyena gloats.

The younger hyena’s face also shows the same sadistic traits, “You are an evil man, Bill.”

* * *

**Blackwell Academy**

Chloe parks her truck near the main building, “Okay, ladies. Your stop has arrived.” Max unbuckles the seatbelt and climbs out of the truck. Kate follows suit.

Max looks towards Chloe, “Are you not coming, Che?”

Chloe shakes her head, “Nah, got some stuff to do Max. Gotta fill Ronnie with the situation. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Please be careful, Che,” Max says in a worried tone.

Chloe nods, “I will. You too take care. Stay together and call me if something is up. Gonna go now. Later.”

“Yeah. Later, Che.” Max waves at her.

“Bye, Chloe,” Kate says softly. Chloe nods and reeves the engine, moving the truck forward.

They both looks on as the truck vanishes from their sight, and start walking towards the dorm. Neither Max nor Kate feels like attending class, being too distracted with Rachel’s situation. Max mostly because she still blames herself for what has happened.

 _‘It’s all my fault_ ’

‘Took you long enough to realize, huh?’ Max is startled by the voice. She feels a slight pain in the back of her head. But soon recalls the voice and her eyebrows raises in surprise.

‘Maxine?’ Max thinks

 _‘Who the fuck do you think it is? You fucking whore!’_ Max is again startled by the harsh tone of her counterpart, who has been silent for so long, finally started speaking to her and is angry at her.

_‘What the fuck? Why are you talking like this?’_

_‘Oh, so little Maxi doesn’t know? Figures, because you are one selfish bitch.’_

Max hisses at this, making the Christian girl look towards her in confusion “Max? You okay?”

“Uh, y-yeah, I am f-fine,” Max waves her hand to disregard the Christian girl.

 _‘Yeah, lie to her. That’s what you do, lie to people who trust you.’_ Maxine again mocks her

_‘I am not lying. I just… don’t want to worry her.’_

Maxine scoffs, _‘See you are lying again, you sniveling bitch. You just don’t want her to think you have lost your fucking marbles,’_ Max could almost feel a disdainful snort in her head.

_‘Maxine, why are you acting so harsh with me?’_

_‘Dog! You are a bitch, Maxine, look around you? What have you done so far? Hurt people. Make their life hard. David, Joyce, Kate, Ava Alvin, Rachel, Dana. Everyone is worried for poor little Max that their own life is messed up. And Chloe, she is always in danger now, because of your selfishness you bitch.’_

_‘I don’t want to make anyone worried. It’s not my fault, I don’t want anyone to be hurt. I don’t want Chloe to be hurt,’_

_‘Liar, it is your fault. You did this, you ran away from him and he is coming to kill everyone. This is all your fault. Chloe will die because of you,”_

“No!” Max says loudly, again startling Kate.

“Max? What happened? Are you okay?” She asks Max who just shakes her head.

“I... S-sorry Kate, I-I… I’ll t-talk to you l-later,” Max starts walking faster with her fists clenched,

_‘Yes, run away. Run away from your friends, from Kate, from Rachel and Chloe. Run away, because you’ve been a coward. Always a coward, always playing docile, while you are just a broken piece of shit who just want to gather sympathies from everyone. Oh, woe-is-me, I am Max. I am hurt. Dog! You are so awful,’_

_‘Shut up! SHUT UP!’_ Max grits her teeth while almost running towards her room,

Maxine chuckles, _‘Oh? Are you getting angry? Butt hurt much Max?’_

_‘Shut the fuck up, you bitch!’_

Max in anger bursts opens the door with Kate running after her. She tries to grab Max’s arm but max flings it away and strides towards her room. A sorrow and a boiling anger keep growing inside her.

“Max, what’s going on. Please talk to me? What’s happening to you,” Kate tries to hold Max again, who keeps pushing towards her door.

_‘Don’t fucking call me that. It’s you who is the bitch, a coward, miserable, broken piece of garbage’_

Recalling what Bill use to call her, her anger goes beyond the boiling point and she starts feeling a disgust seeping out of her. She snarls at nothingness and growls, “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!” Max screams loudly, which makes the Christian girl startle and stop in her path. A shiver runs down in her spine and she looks towards the striding girl going farther, almost at her door.

“M-Max?” Kate calls for her but the red head ignores her friend’s worried voice and enters her room and slams it shut and locking it. She sits on her bed and starts rocking.

_‘See you whore. You just made one of the sweetest girls worried about you. This is what you want, always making people worried. Making them feel sorry for you.’_

_‘I said, shut the fuck up! Don’t talk to me!’_

_‘Or? What are you going to do? Strangle me? Kick me? Or take me to Bill? So he can fuck me again?’_

Max starts remembering her torments by the man who has destroyed her live, tears of anger and sorrow fills her eyes, _‘DON’T REMIND ME OF THAT BASTARD, AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD,’_ She growls.

_‘I would love to, you bitch. I would love to get out of your shitty head filled with filth. you, lying bitch!’_

_‘Stop calling me a liar’_

_‘Because that’s what you are, you whore. You lied to me. You used me!’_

A realization hits Max, this time she grins, still angry, _‘I see. So this is about Chloe. Well, guess what, I did not lie. It’s the truth. Chloe is just mine. I will not give her to you or anyone. Got it? You bitch. She said so herself, she will only love me. You might have heard everything. Right?’_

Max feels another sharp pain in her head, she clutches her head and groans in pain, _‘Stop doing that!’_

Maxine snorts again and mimics Max _‘Stop doing that!’_ but her voice loses the jolliness again, _‘How does it feel to be on the receiving side you bitch. Every time you touch Chloe, every time she touches you. I feel a pain instead of happiness. It’s more than you can imagine. You sniveling whore.’_

Max gets up abruptly from the bed and gets in front of the mirror, with her fists still clenched, she looks towards the mirror, _‘Stop talking about Chloe. You are nothing to her. She touches me because she loves me, she cares for me’_

Maxine huffs, _‘That’s because you act so broken, so sympathetic in front of her. I am more worried about her than you. All you want her is to fuck you, you bitch. Because that’s what you are. A whore, who likes being fucked by anyone. By Bill, by Matt and Daryl. Because that’s the type of girl you are. Just a horny bitch wants to get anyone in her pants. Bill knew you are a slut, that’s why he fucked you. He knew you loved it! That’s why he killed Mom and Dad for that and he will kill Chloe too. Just to fuck you again.’_

Max starts screaming at the mirror and a darkness fills inside her, like a venomous void that takes away all her senses. Her body feels only surges of thousands of emotions, but most of it, anger, sorrow, pain, disgust, agony, hurt. A bile of hate grows inside her, and she stops thinking, all she sees in front of her is darkness. She is conscious yet she cannot see.

* * *

Chloe has driven, maybe just a couple of blocks away from Blackwell towards Ronnie’s parlor when her phone rings. She fishes the phone out of her pocket and quickly glances at the caller ID, _Kate Calling_

She slows down her truck and answers the phone.

“Hey, Katie-pie? Sup?”

‘C-Chloe, please come back quickly,’

A dread falls on her face, “What happened? Everything okay?”

_‘I don’t know. It’s Max. She, all of a sudden started running towards the room. I tried to call for her. But she pushed me and screamed at me. Now she’s locked in her room and screaming’_

Chloe’s face turns white, “What the fuck? What is going on Kate?” She ignores the fact that Kate doesn’t like profanity.

_‘I don’t know Chloe, I am knocking at the door, but she is not answering, just screaming. Oh my God!’_

“Kate? KATE? WHAT HAPPENED?”

_‘MAX! MAX!!! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE! Chloe, please hurry up! I am scared, she will hurt herself,’_

 Chloe drops the phone, and presses the pedal all the way down, and turns the truck, almost hitting some oncoming cars, ignoring their glares and horns, she blares through the road while screaming herself,

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Max, please don’t do anything stupid. Please, Max, I am on my way, babe!” Chloe floors the gas pedal and the truck roars, going faster towards Blackwell.

As soon as she gets on the parking lot, she turns off the engine and jumps out of the truck, ignoring to lock it down. She runs as fast as she can towards the dorms.

As soon as she enters the first-floor hall, she sees Kate and Dana along with a few more girls, even Victoria looking towards the door. Chloe notices a worried look on Victoria’s face but ignores it. All she hears is Max’s screaming and things thrashing around. Her heart sinks deeper.

Kate’s sees Chloe running towards them, she quickly takes a few strides to reach her, “Chloe, please do something,” She holds her hand almost dragging Chloe towards Max’s room.

Chloe bangs at the door, “Max! MAX! Open the door. Please, babe, open the door, what’s happening?! Max!”

She bangs the door again, but all she hears is thrashing and screaming. Having no other choice, she gets a few steps back and charges at the door with her shoulder, the door doesn’t budge. Her shoulder hurts but she tries again, harder this time. She gets back a little more, raising her leg, she grits her teeth and kicks at the door near the door. The door cracks a little making a crunching sound. She kicks it the second time harder, the gap widens. One final kick and the door breaks open. Some wood splinters near the lock fly with the last push as the bent lock dangles. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her feet, Chloe enters the room. Her face contorts into pure horror. Fear and sorrow grip her. She scans the room in shock. She hears gasps and shrieks from behind her. Kate and other girls frozen.

The whole room looks like an earthquake has hit it, things thrashed all over, the hanging paper lanterns dangling, half tore, scrunched, polaroid photos spread all over the room. The mirror cracked and shattered with blood splotches, the pieces of shards fallen on the ground. Another surge of horror runs through Chloe’s body and she pushes herself out of the shock and looks towards her girlfriend. A scream almost comes out of her mouth but all she does is put her clenched fist biting on her knuckle to muffle the scream that is threatening to come out of her mouth looking at the horror she is seeing.

Max is on her knees, eyes closed and sobbing and wailing. Her voice hitches with every sob that comes out of her mouth. Her face is smeared with tears mixed with blood marks. Her hands are bloodied. Knuckles ripped open, a tiny shard of glass is still stuck between her finger, hair disheveled, scratches all over her arms.

“Somebody get the nurse. Please, hurry!” Chloe hears Kate yells.

“I’ll go,” says one of the on looking girls. Chloe doesn’t recall the voice, doesn’t care who is it. She slowly walks towards Max, but her legs feel heavy. Tripping on her own foot and falls on her knees. Not getting up, she crawls on her knees, and with her trembling hands just wrap the injured girl in her arms.

“Max! Max!! Snap out of it!” She calls for her redhead girlfriend.

* * *

She doesn’t remember for how long she was screaming, her hands burn and stings, her legs have lost over her own weight and she’s limply fallen on the ground. But she feels strong arms holding her, trying to keep her still. She tries to shove the person, but every movement she makes, makes her head hurt, her hands stings more. Her face feels wet, tears? Yes, tears, but also mixed with something more gross, warmer, she feels the metallic taste on her lips. Her lower lip hurts too.  

“LET ME GO! STOP TOUCHING ME! LET ME GO!” Max screams, but that person keeps holding her. Max digs her nails on an arm, soft, smooth skin and scratches it.  She bites at the collar of that person, hearing hisses but still not letting go.

“M-Max, please baby, snap out of it. It’s me. It’s your Chloe,” Chloe with her scared, tear-filled eyes, pleads at the screaming girl.

_‘Chloe? What is she doing here? He will kill her. He will kill my Chloe. He will kill everyone just to get to me.’_

_‘Yes. He will. As long as you are with them, he will come after everyone you love and kill them, and then you know what he does to you. This time I won’t be getting the shit for you.’_

Max feels another shiver inside her, a conjunction of fear and anger, and she screams again “NO! NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME! I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! YOU WILL DIE TOO! HE WILL KILL YOU TOO! HE WILL KILL EVERYONE TO GET AT ME!”

Chloe wraps her arms tighter around the red head, ignoring the burning sting she is feeling in her scratched arm, or the sting of the bite mark on her collar.

“Max, please calm down. Nobody is here, no one will hurt us. I am here with you. I am not going anywhere. Please, babe. Snap out of it. He will not come to any of us,” Chloe tries to calm her down.

Max tired of the thrashing, her body feels weak, the sting in her hands and arms burns, she looks towards Chloe. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand, she tries to speak but her words only come out broken. she stutters severely, scared and angry at the same time “He will n-never l-let go of m-me. H-he will k-kill e-everyone C-Che. Just l-like he killed M-Mom and D-Dad.”

“Nothing like that happen again. I will not let that happen, Max. Not again, he will not kill anyone,”

“You don’t u-understand Chloe. He almost k-killed Rachel. He will c-come for ev-everyone unless he takes me. Y-Yes this is it. I’ll g-go to him. I’ll g-give myself to him. That’s the o-only way he’ll l-leave everyone else.”

“Don’t even think about that Max!” Chloe almost growls at Max stupid thought.

“T-then what do you want m-me to do? Stay hidden, s-scared? Wait for him to c-come out and k-kill you? K-Kate? J-Joyce, D-David, Alvin, Ava, Dana? S-should I j-just wait f-for h-him?”

“No! No! Babe, no. It’s not happening. We are all careful, we will protect you and ourselves. We will get him first. It’s him who will be punished” Chloe’s tear filled eyes turn to steel and she snarls, “He will hella pay for everything. He’s scared, Max. He’s hella scared of you, of Rachel. That’s why he’s hiding. He will not come in open to get to you. But we will find him. We will get to him. He will die a painful death for every hurt he caused to you, to Rachel,” Her eyes soften again, still holding Max in a hug, she pleads to the redhead, “Please baby, don’t say you will give up to him. Don’t let him win. I need you, Max. I cannot lose you to him. Please love.”

A cold sigh releases from Max’s lips, her hands starts hurting even more, now that the agitation is dissipating from her. She just puts her head on Chloe’s collar bone. her hands throb and burns but she ignores it and hides her face deeper between Chloe’s shoulder, “I am s-scared, Che. He will never leave me alone. I am scared…” She sighs again and closes her eyes, drifting to unconsciousness.

Chloe feels Max’s body goes limp in her arms, wraps her arms tighter around the scared girl. She herself is tired, tired of Bill playing with Max’s life. Tired of running in circles. Tired of relying on David and Nick. She is tired of her helplessness. Tired of thinking, trying, analyzing the situations. Tired of listening to the bullshit the grown up men tell her to do. But she will wait. She will wait for the moment. She only has one person to rely on. So, she needs to wait for that person to get up. But right now her mind is occupied with only one thought, ‘I will kill you, Bill Ernest’

Deep inside Max’s consciousness, Maxine looking at everything that transpired. She grins at first, but her grin fades, only for her lips to tremble. Steely eyes turn full of sadness as tears fall from them. She falls on her knees holding her face in her hand and weeps as the darkness engulfs her again Through her tears, she speaks words in broken sobs, _‘I am sorry, Max’_

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back with the chapter. I know things have gotten slower from my previous release schedules. Life is just getting busier these days and my workload is increasing by each day. BUT, I'll survive.
> 
> So, the story kinda went dark there, right? That is what I am writing. A harsh reality. I am trying to return to my roots of writing this story was never a lovey dovey fic. I am sorry to my friends who feel disappointed. But coming times are grim. 
> 
> So here we are, a little backtracking. How did Rachel survive, realistically a bullet wound will puncture organs and tear through. But hey, I am the creative god here, I do just as I please. okay jokes around, another research from me, maybe in 1 in thousands of cases this happens. A bullet trajectory can change in the last minute, killing all the velocity and speed. Maybe that happened with Rachel and the speed of the bullet died before doing further damage... ( secret here. I want to get well soon ). David was right on time to save her also.
> 
> Bill and the final man. What's up with their chemistry? Well, that would be a spoiler if I tell you now. So, let's wait for them. but who cares if Frank dies, right?
> 
> Max, Maxine, Max... Maxine. If you remember I did mentionepreviously, Maxine is an entity of Max's mental state. A projection of her own uncertainty. Maxine only tells Max what she wants to hear. First, Max is still insecure of Chloe seeing her scars, even though our blue wonder still tries. That's why Maxine feels jealous of Max. Second, the harsh things that Maxine told Max. Again the interpretations is in your hands. But I think Max is overburdened by the fear that Bill will kill everyone and all he wants is her body. So he should just have it, do whatever with it and leave everyone else alone. But will Chloe let her do it? 
> 
> And Why did Maxine apologized to Max? Hmm... we'll I know but won't tell ya now. Maybe some othe time.
> 
> Reviews and Feedbacks are appreciated. Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts.
> 
> P.S: Coming chapters will be slow. As life gets busier. Plus I am working with Luke on our next fic Metamorphosis. If you guys have missed it. Please read the first chapter of that.


	27. End of a Road

**Blackwell Principal’s Office**

Ray Wells is standing by the window, looking out through the blinds when his office intercom rings. He  turns around and  picks it up and nods, “Please send them in.”

The door opens shortly and Joyce along with David enters the  office . 

“Hello Mrs. Madsen, please take a seat.”

“Thank You, Mr. Wells,” Joyce replies while seating. David, in security guard uniform, gestures a stiff nod to him and stands by Joyce’s side, folding his arms behind him. 

Wells sits on his cozy chair, prop ing his elbows,  he twines his hands together. He looks towards Joyce and asks her, “How is Max doing now, Mrs. Madsen?”

Joyce sighs and shakes her head. A glimpse of sadness is visible in her eyes, “I am not sure how to answer that Mr. Wells. If I am to be really honest, she is not fine. She’s both physically hurt and I cannot even begin to talk about what’s going on in her mind. My poor girl’s life has become a mess.” 

Joyce’s eyes well up remembering Chloe bringing a bandaged and battered Max back to the house. Joyce and Ava were almost shocked that Max did that to herself. Max didn’t speak to anyone. Just small hums and apologetic eyes. So, they thought it was best to let her rest instead of bombarding  with  questions. Chloe took her to their room and stayed with her. The air was heavy in the Price House. None of them could sleep in fear of Max doing something drastic like that again. 

Unclasping his joined hands, Wells scratches on his temple with his index finger, and shakes his head slightly, “Yes, it is unfortunate what happened yesterday. In fact, that is my concern, for which I’ve called for you Mrs. Madsen.”

“What do you mean Mr. Wells?” A concern seeps in Joyce’s voice. David also looks towards the Principal who clears his throat and starts talking,

“I hope you do not antagonize me, Mrs. Madsen, as I really do understand Max’s situation. I have heard only good reports in her studies and her photography teacher, Mr. Jefferson, has even praised her to be one of the exceptional students in his class. I have no doubt she has a bright future ahead of her. But…” He pauses and looks towards Joyce, who has a slight frown on her face.

He sighs again and continues, “But, I would like you to understand about this school, the rules and code of conducts. I am sorry for what Max have been through and I truly sympathize with her. What I am trying to say, Mrs. Madsen, is that I’ve been receiving complaints from students in her dorm for her…breakdowns and also from her teachers that she has been skipping classes,” He pauses again to gauge her reaction, only to find an upset frown on Joyce’s face. He joins his palms and squeezes them together. After a brief pause, he continues speaking, “And what happened yesterday has disturbed the other students from her dorms  and it is affecting their studies and life here at campus . So, unfortunately, I have no choice but to terminate her scholarship.”

Joyce mouth agape and puts her hand on her forehead, “Please wait, Mr. Wells. You cannot do that to her.”

“Please understand Mrs. Madsen. It is not my intention of doing this deliberately, but I have to keep the school rules and the safety and well being of other students.”

“How can you say that, Mr. Wells? She is not a danger to anyone. I understand that recently she has been acting wrong but you have to understand her. This has been her dream. Please don’t take this away from that poor girl. You have no idea how much this will hurt her. Whatever hope she has left will be crushed,” Joyce pauses and wipes her eyes from the tears which are threatening to fall. David’s jaw tightens and he clenches his fists behind his back. Right now he feels like he should just smack this two-faced jerk who only cares about his reputation. What irks him most is he is calling Max, dangerous to other students, in simpler words, he’s calling her mad. Just thinking about this, David grits his teeth tighter.

Joyce continues, “You said so yourself that she is a good student and believe me she is very hard working. I agree that her recent years have been hard on her. But please, don’t just take her hope away.”

Wells knits his eyebrows together and rubs on his knuckles with his fingers, “I am trying to understand Mrs. Madsen. It still puzzles me though. When she came here, I could see hope in her. I could see a confidence, that’s why I did my best to grant her a scholarship. I do not want a student like Max to be left out like that. But since the classes started, especially last week, I kept getting reports of her breakdowns, crying and the fight that happened. If I remember correctly, you did mention she was recovering and have been counseled. Then why is her condition deteriorating? Please forgive me, I am not judging her but I would like to know and understand.” He looks in Joyce’s eyes as if looking for an answer.

Joyce nods, “Mr. Wells, you know  very well  what Max have been through. what she had to endure back then. Max, that girl, that poor girl, she was recovering. In fact, she almost had recovered, if not for that news.” Joyce couldn’t hold her tears and her breath hitches, her motherly love for Max made the elder Price feel the hurt the poor girl was going through  and s he couldn’t continue. David quickly eases himself from his stiff  postures and puts his hand on  Joyce’s shoulder rubbing softly  to console her . 

Wells offers her a glass of water he poured from the pitcher and looks at her inquiringly, “Please calm yourself, Mrs. Madsen. And if you can tell me what made her condition this bad?” He asks her.

This time David replies, “Principal Wells. As you know about Max’s past. About her parents passing away in an accident,” Wells nods his head, affirming. David nods back, but continues in a very flat monotone voice, trying to control the rising anger in his voice, “Just recently, we found out that they did not die in that accident, but, in fact,  they  were murdered.”

Wells straightens himself so abruptly that his chair rattles a bit. His face hardens and a deep, disturbed frown forms on his face, “Murdered? M-My God!”

Joyce clenches her one hand while puts her other hand on David’s and nods, “Yes, Mr. Wells. They were murdered, by the same people who held Max captive. That girl was shattered. God, if you have heard her cries, Mr. Wells. That girl’s life has been ruined by th o se vile animals.”

Wells gets up from his seat and loosens his tie. He sweats pinballs and paces a bit in his room, disturbed by the new revelation, “And that is why she have been having her breakdowns, because of this news?”

“Not only that,” David speaks again, “We also found out that, that sick bas- that murderer is in Arcadia Bay and just yesterday, one of her friends was shot by him and she is in the hospital,” David pauses and looks at Wells, who gasps and forgets to breathe.

Joyce calmed down considerably, continues talking, “Mr. Wells, we are not telling you this to justify Max’s actions or her condition. But just to make you understand what that girl is going through. Chloe told me that Max is afraid, distraught and she is blaming herself for everything that has happened to her and the girl whom that murderer almost killed. She is terrified, and we cannot do anything to help out of this but to wait for the police to catch this man, who keeps tormenting her.”

Wells takes out a napkin from his pocket and wipes the sweat from his forehead and sits again on his seat, “I am very sorry to hear about this. I feel very sorry for Max and what she is enduring. I do wish she could have spoken to our student counselor here, but judging from what you are saying, I’d doubt we could have been of much help either.”

“Thank you for your concern Mr. Wells, but please I once again implore you to consider her termination. This is the only thing she has left to prove herself. If this is taken from her, I don’t know she will ever recover from this. Please consider giving her a chance. We will try to assure her as much as we can and help her with this.” Joyce pleads to the Principal, who thinks for a while and nods.

“Very well. Mrs. Madsen, this is very concerning and I also wish for her well being. If she is herself willing to continue her studies despite everything been going on in her life, and believe me, I wish she should, then I have no reason to terminate her scholarship. And I assure you, Blackwell will be a safe environment for her. I will personally see to that and assign security around the school.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Mr. Wells. You have no idea how big of a favor you are doing for her.”

“Please, Mrs. Madsen. I’ve told you she is an exceptional student and I will be damned if I let her go like this. Please don’t misjudge me, I had no intention of doing this on a personal grudge or gain. I am bound by my duty and have to look after other students too. But, I am sure she will pull through this. She can continue her classes whenever she is ready. For now, I’ll put her absence on general leave and will inform the faculty. She should come back when things are sorted and she is ready to attend school. Blackwell will always have its doors open for her.”

Joyce nods and smiles towards the Principal. David looks towards him, astonished. He knows  that Wells is crooked, he’d save his own skin before the school or the students. But here he is showing a remarkable compassion for a girl, who he just deemed unfit to attend school. He gives a stiff nod to him though out of respect.

“I must thank you, Mrs. Madsen, for preventing me from making a mistake and coming here to explain this to me.” 

Joyce nods again and gets up and bids her farewell to him. Wells calls for David, who was accompanying his wife towards the door, “Ah, Mr. Madsen, could you please come back to me after escorting Mrs. Madsen out. We need to speak about the additional security and the security cameras installation you proposed. I think this would be a good time to consider implementing them.”

David, almost overjoyed as his lips twitch but he only nods at the seated Principal and leaves the office along with Joyce.

Once outside, Joyce sighs deeply, “I am glad Mr. Wells understood and let her continue her studies. I was afraid how I would have told her if he went through the termination.”

“Trust me, Joyce, I am also shocked how he agreed to this even though he is a prick. He didn’t even budge when he expelled Chloe.”

Joyce exhales another sigh but a colder one, “That girl was a wreck. Even though she is my daughter, I will not judge Mr. Wells for her expulsion. Drugs, vandalizing, trouble with other students, fights. All of that were the reasons for her expulsion. But I am glad Max is here to put a leash on that girl.” David chuckles at this.

“She is fine. Having a job and taking care of Max. I’ve never seen her this responsible and active before. I am also glad Max is here,” and his face turns serious, almost angry, “I just wish this guy is caught soon so that girl can have peace, once and for all.”

Joyce nods, “How is Rachel. Is she allowed visitors now?”

“Her condition has normalized. I’ll call the doctor and ask for details and will let you know. Probably today, she will be shifted back to her room and visitors will be allowed.”

Joyce nods, “Yes. Please do so, also let Kate know about her. That girl is worried sick about Rachel and Max. She had called Chloe so many time since yesterday. Max really has good friends.”

“I will. Take care and call me if anything happens.” Joyce nods and walks towards the bus stop. 

* * *

**Prescott Dorms – Victoria’s Room**

Victoria hisses as her alarm tears through the silence in the room with its blaring music. She gets up wiping the tears from her eyes for the umpteenth time. She couldn’t sleep and have been up all night. In fact, she was zoned out the whole day. Sitting on her bed, she runs her hand through her h ead , trying to fix her short unkempt messy hair. A cold sigh exhales from her mouth. She gets up slowly, hissing, as her mind is cobbled with stress and fatigue. Her thoughts were filled with Max. What she saw yesterday had rattled her even more. She walks towards the mirror and looks at her reflection.  _‘Who are you?’_ She asks herself, _‘Look at yourself, Victoria. You look like shit.’_ Her eyes have dark circles around them because of the lack of sleep, hair still unkempt and risen from places. Unlike the prim and proper Victoria Chase, the person in the mirror looks like someone who is haunted. If it was her former self, she’d feel a disgust, her face will form into a twisted sneer, but not anymore. Not after she has seen and felt how ugly the world can get and how ugly she herself is inside. She just keeps only looking at the mirror with despondent eyes. She has lost count how many times her thoughts have steered to Max, yet she starts thinking about her again, her ordeals, her hurtful cries, and what happened yesterday. It was way beyond just a breakdown. To Victoria, it was like someone who has been destroyed and shattered to uncountable pieces and somehow that has been affecting the pixie blonde most. She winces when she remembers how distraught and hurt Max looked, her hands bloodied and limp on her sides, face looking up smeared in tears, like she has finally given up everything, she broke down in front of her ordeals. She doesn’t even know when she ran to the nurse’s office when Kate called for help. She doesn’t even remember how long she stayed there till the nurse helped Chloe pick up the girl and take her to the infirmary. Also, she doesn’t remember if she went to class or the infirmary or back to her dorm. It was like her whole day blanked out. But she remembers how she felt yesterday. Pain ed and helplessness. The pain she felt for the red head was, again, all new for her. Maybe it is guilt, maybe more, she thinks. She doesn't even have a name for the feeling she had for Max. At first, she thought it was hate, then it turned to obsession, even before knowing about Max, even before even meeting her or bickering with her or even knowing her dark past, she just wanted to be connected to the freckled girl. 

‘ _Why do I feel so lost without her? She doesn’t like me, we never spent any time together, we virtually don’t even know about each other. Yet I want a connection with her. I am Victoria Chase, I shouldn’t even fe-’_ Victoria shakes her head furiously, ‘ _No, not anymore. I will not go back being a monster again. Victoria Chase is nothing but a facade, a lie. I have been living a lie for my whole life. I do not want to be that girl. I am only eighteen, yet I feel like a monster who is here to devour innocent people. I am still disgusted by myself.’_

She looks at herself again. This time a mocking smirk forms on her face, she mocks herself  _‘Look at you, now that your mask is broken, this is the real you Victoria. All the people you have hurt in your life. You are a monster. A disgusting, despicable ugly monster. Just like the people who have hurt Max.’_ A few drops of tears dangles on her long eyelashes and sting a bit. She bats her eyes slowly, making the few droplets fall on her cheeks.  T hinking about Max, another ping of pain hits her chest. She walks away from the mirror and leans her back against the opposite wall  and  slid es down.  _‘Why her?’_ She thinks,  _‘Why is she suffering so much. Her life, her parents. I don’t know anything about her but why I feel so… so hurt for her. She hates me for what I did to her. Yet...’_ She rakes her head with her nails and groans, “Ugh! Why did I do that to her? For what reason. Jealousy? Even before knowing her at all? For my pride?” she snorts disdainfully at herself, “Yeah, for your fake pride.” her face again contorts to a disgusting grin, only to turn into a scowl as she clenches her fists tight and slam it on the floor. ‘I hate it,’ she slams her tiny fist again, ignoring the sharp pain she feels on her hand, ‘I hate everything about me. My name, my family, this fake persona of mine. Vortex club. Everything.’ She put a hand on her eyes as fresh tears prick her eyes, she lost count on how many times she had felt this guilt and how many time she has broken down into just a girl. Not being Victoria Chase, not the Queen Bee of Blackwell, not the pretentious evil person she was, but just Victoria, a girl ridden with guilt. With her hand still on her eyes, she mutters softly with a tiny broken voice, “I don’t want her to hate me,” her lips tremble a bit, just with the thought of Max again, “Please don’t hate me, Max.” She realizes why is she so desperate for Max’s forgiveness and why doesn’t want to be hated by her. She puts the heels of her hands on her eyes and lowers her head and again mutters with a soft sob, “I want to be with her.”

* * *

**Price House**

“Mom, how can I tell her this? You know what condition she is in, and now telling her she is not allowed in Blackwell will crush her.” Chloe creases her eyebrows together as Joyce replies from the other end of the phone. 

‘ _Honey, I’ve talked to Mr. Wells._ _S_ _he is not expelled or anything. But they want her to take some time to process everything and come back when she is ready.’_

Chloe bares her teeth and hisses, “How does this make anything different, Ma? Do you have any idea how Max will take this? I know her better than anyone. She will think that she’s been left out because of her condition.”

‘ _That’s why I am telling you, Chloe. Only you can explain this to her. Just like you said, no one understands her better than you. So, please sweetie. It’s better for her to stay at home until everything is sorted.’_

“What if it won’t? Everything is fucked up right now. She’s been hella toyed with too much. With her life, her parents, with Rachel, which she blames herself for it and now with her only dream, her school. I’ve had enough of this! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TOY WITH HER ANYMORE!” Chloe growls with her last sentence and yells, earning a sigh from Joyce. Chloe takes a deep breath and exhales to calm herself down.

“Look, Mom. I’ll try to talk to her about the school. But if anything happens to Max, anything! I will fucking burn this whole town to the ground, along with Bill, along with the fucking school and I am taking Max away from here.” Chloe slams the disconnect button on her phone before she even hears Joyce’s reply and pockets her phone. 

She picks up the tray of breakfast Joyce has prepared for her and Max and turns around to see Max, looking at her with despondent misty eyes. Chloe realizes Max has heard the conversation, her eyes brows shoot up as she sees the red head’s lips tremble and her face turns into a hateful scorn. Max turns back and runs up the stairs.

‘ _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!’_ Chloe quickly places the tray on the counter and runs after her, calling for her, “Max!  Wait, listen to me. Max!” Before she reaches the room the door slams shut and the lock clicks, her heart sinks and she knocks on the door. 

Max ignores Chloe’s pleas and walks towards the bed, but her head feels foggy,  _‘It’s over. Everything is over now! I have nothing left, even my dream is over now.’_

‘ _Max’_ She hears her counterpart’s voice in her head. It’s a lot softer than yesterday.

‘Shut up! Shut up! Don’t talk to me.’ Max sneers as she clenches and pulls her hair. Trying to ignore the voice.

“Max, open the door please, I will explain everything” 

“Go away, Chloe”

‘ _Max, it’s Chloe. Listen to her’_ Maxine pipes in, making the redhead groan loudly.

‘I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME! I DON’T ANYBODY! I DON’T NEED ANYBODY!’

“Max, baby. Please don’t do this to me.” Chloe muffled voice comes from behind the door. A pang of guilt hits in Max’s chest but her mind is too clouded to judge anything. She shakes her head and walks towards the door only to lean on it and slide down, she holds her knees in her hands and replied in a trembling broken voice. She doesn’t even recall when her tears start falling.

“Chloe, please go away. I don’t want to talk to anybody. Please leave me alone.” 

Chloe rests her head on the door and speaks softly, but her voice is also trembling, full of worry. She’s worried Max might do something again, “Babe, please. I know it hurts, but it’s nothing like that. You can still go there. It just until everything is sorted out. You know that baby, I am always with you.”

Max, again with her clouded judgment, hisses at this. She doesn’t want to say the words but she can’t stop herself either, “You have no idea at all, Chloe. No idea how it hurts. Everything is over now. My life, my future, everything.”

“I know baby, I know. I can only imagine.” Chloe tries to pacify the enraged girl. 

Max slams her fist at the door and yells, “NO! YOU DON’T KNOW! YOU DON’T KNOW HE FUCKED NOT ONLY MY BODY BUT HE FUCKED EVERYTHING. HE RAPED MY LIFE! MY DREAMS! HE RUINED EVERYTHING THAT IS CONNECTED TO ME!” she sobs yet with a scowl on her face. She is hating everything. She’s hating Bill. She’s hating her broken life. She’s even hating her parents for leaving Arcadia Bay and moving to Seattle.

‘ _Max Caulfield, you fucking bitch! How dare you say this to Chloe. She was with us all the time. You selfish whore!’_ Maxine snarling voice hits Max’s head with a slight sharp pain as if she hitting Max.

‘Shut the fuck up. Nobody asked you. Go fuck yourself, you bitch! You have no right to say anything to me! Not you, not my parents, not Chloe. Nobody has any rights on me!’

“Please don’t say that, Max. I am here with you. I have always been here for you.” Chloe feels her own anger boils the way Max is hurt because of that prick. She puts her palm on the door as if trying to touch Max through the thick door.

Max’s anger boils beyond she could take, she feels hurt, disgusted, but mostly she feels hate for everything and scoffs, “Yeah, you were not with me when he took my virginity, Chloe. You were not there when I was feeling the pain and his breaths on my neck. You told me to go die in Seattle. I was dead for you. You wouldn’t even have known if he had killed me. You know, he had a gun on my face and was about to shoot me, if it wasn’t for Alvin and Rachel. If I was dead, you wouldn’t even know that I was being fucked by three men. You were not there with me.”

Chloe is silent. Max’s harsh words have hit her really hard. But she is right, She recalls how she hated Max, how she cursed her every moment she remembered Max or  dreamed about her. She is disgusted with herself more than those monsters. She takes off her beanie and clenches it in her hand. She tries to speak but her words come broken as her heart feels like it’s been ripped out and a ball of something is stuck in her throat which she tries to swallow. She walks a few steps back and leans against the wall.

Her cheeks feel warm, wet, yet she tries not to cry and sniffs, “Y-yeah, you are right Max,” she says while wiping her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the tears running down her cheeks. she muffles a sob threatening to come out of her mouth. Everything Max said was right, she wasn’t there. She didn’t even know if she was even alive or not. She never tried to contact or anything. She doesn’t even have the right to be with Max at all. If only she would have contacted Max. If only she would have gone to her and talk to her. But all she felt was hate for the girl who was suffering on her own. Thinking about this she couldn’t hold the choking sob anymore and her knees gave away and she drops on the floor holding her beanie, “I am s-sorry, Max” Her voice was so full of hurt, so tiny. She  wa s no way Chloe Price, the tough punk, the fighter. But at this moment, she was just the fourteen-year-old Chloe apologizing to Max. The guilt of herself abandoning her best friend, of hating her was too much for the blue haired punk, that she clenches her beanie too hard to her che st and again mutters softly, “I am sorry. I am so sorry. I am sorry, Max” she keeps apologizing to Max between her own broken sobs. 

‘ _You bitch, you hurt her! You hurt my Chloe!’_ she hears Maxine’s scornful voice in her head

Max hisses mentally, ‘Not now, Maxine. Not now!’

‘ _FUCK YOU BITCH! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU, YOU SELFISH WHORE!’_ Maxine yells at her through her own tear ful voice.

‘I SAID NOT NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!’ This time Max yells inside her head.

‘ _I will get back at you. Don’t think this is over. I will find my way out.’_

Max feels the dreadful determination in Maxine’s voice but ignores it. Her angst has clouded every rational thought she has. Max gets up and walks towards the bed and drops face down over it, muffling her cries as she sobs for her broken and destroyed life.

\---

Chloe’s phone rings again. She opens her bleary eyes, swollen and hurting. Her body cracks as she gets up from the hard floor. She doesn’t remember when she stopped crying, and when did she pass out. She takes out the phone from her pocket and looks at the screen. It’s David calling. Chloe clears her throat before answering, but the clot is still there. It has not subsided. Nevertheless, she answers the phone.

“H-hello?” She winces at her own thick hoarse voice.

‘Chloe? Is that you? Are you okay? What happened?’ She could feel David’s concerned voice through the phone.

“I am fine, David. Just a little headache,” She lies, not wanting to give any explanation to him. 

“Chloe, you know you can talk to me, if anything is bothering you,” Chloe doesn’t know since when, but she has started to respect David since Max came back to her life, but he is still not her father and will never take William’s place. So, she doesn’t want David to be concerned about her, which makes her hiss.

“David, I said I am fine. Why did you call?”

“Uh, yeah. Rachel is moved to a separate room and she is allowed visits. I thought you and Max might want to visit her today”

Chloe quickly straightens her slouched posture and exhales in relief, “That’s a hella good news David. I’ll let Max know, and Kate too. What are the visiting hours again?”

‘I think between 16:00 to 21:00, I’ll let Joyce and Mrs. Ava know too.’

“Thanks, David. I’ll see you later.”

‘Chloe...’

“Yeah? What?”

‘Take care of yourself.”

“Yeah okay, talk later.” She replies dismissively and disconnects the phone. 

She looks at the phone vacantly, and sighs. Looking at the time, it’s 11:30 am, ‘ _Kate might still be in class. I’ll call her during lunch break.’_

She gets up and winces as her stiff body cracks even more. Walking towards the door, she slightly turns the handle, only to find it still locked. A cold defeated sigh escapes her mouth and she raps on the door softly, “Max?” but hears nothing, she knocks again, this time a little louder, “Max? Please answer me.”

This time she shuffling sound behind the door, and an equally tired and muffled voice of Max, “What do you want, Chloe?” 

Chloe’s eyes fall down again and her shoulders slouch in defeat. Max still doesn’t want to see her and it makes her heart sink even more than before.  B ut she only swallows a clot of nothingness and speaks even more softly, “It’s Rachel. She’s transferred to a room and is allowed to visit.”

“Okay,” she hears the tired muffled voice,

Chloe is baffled by her short answer, “I’ll let Kate know. Then we can visit together after her classes,” She winces speaking about class, knowing Max is still hurt with her school off, even though its a granted leave.

“No, I don’t want to.” She hears.

Baffled again, Chloe huffs trying to ease her rising anger but fails to mask it in her voice, “Max, enough of this bullshit. It’s Rachel we are talking about. I am getting hella tired of your drama. Open this fucking door right now, or...”

She hears the shuffling sound again, and the door opens wide abruptly, “…or fucking what?” Max says in a tired voice. The punk ignores everything and looks at Max. Her eyes are swollen and red, face still smeared in tears, hair unkempt, she’s still in her pajamas, and her shoulders are hunched, like a defeated old woman. 

Her anger evaporates like a steam as if cold water is poured over the head, looking at Max, her eyes fill with sadness, “Max, baby. Why are you doing this?”

Max scoffs and a disdainful smirk forms on her face, “Why? You asking me fucking why, Chloe? You don’t care about me anymore, so you shouldn’t ask,”

“Of course, I care about you, Max. I am worried for you,” Chloe lifts her hand to put on Max’s cheek but the red head brushes it off.

“Don’t touch me, Chloe,” Max scowls at the punk, who looks back at her confusingly, “Just… just leave me alone, please!”

“Max, talk to me,” Chloe tries to get close but Max pushes her away.

“I said, leave me alone, Chloe Elizabeth Price!” Max scowls 

This time, Chloe having enough, grits her teeth and groans, “Ugh! Fine! Just do whatever you fucking want. Wallow in your woe-is-me act, Max.” Chloe picks her beanie from the floor and dust it off, slamming it on her head, “I am going to Two-Whales. Call me when you have enough of your  _‘I am so hurt’_ bullshit!” She stomps down the stairs and leaves the house slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Somewhere in Time**

“Mother?” He walks around the house, looking in the kitchen, “Mother? Where are you?” He peeks in the living room but still couldn’t find her. He walks towards the stairs and stops when he hears muffled voices. Rubbing the fresh bruises on his arm and face he got from the kids outside who refused to play with him because of his tattered clothes, he ascents with his tiny steps, and the voices get louder. Somehow his heart thumps, despite the bruises, he knows he is in trouble if his father catches him first, he’d rather be with his mother than him. He takes slow steps, and with each step the voices get louder, like a mixture of yelling, screaming and laughing? The confused little boy walks towards her mother’s bedroom, the door is slightly ajar. Walking towards the door, he hears his mother giggling. He leans towards the door a bit, pricking his ears.

“You like that, you whore?” He hears his mother, he has heard of this word from the bigger boys, it’s not a nice word said about women who are dirty. He hears another voice, he doesn’t recall, but a woman.

“Yessssss, keep doing that. Oh, oh, god! Yes!” 

“You are such a dirty girl, Pannie,” He hears his mother call the other woman’s name. He peeks in a bit and his innocent round eyes shot up in confusion and surprise.

On the bed, he sees his mother, naked, over another woman. They are doing something. He also heard of it from the older boys, sex. It’s called sex. She’s doing sex with another woman. But she is father’s wife. 

“Oh, yes, Suzie. You are so good,” the other woman, Pannie, replies with a gleeful smile and squirms in the bed. A short shrieking moan escapes from the other woman’s mouth, which startles the little boy and a gasp of his own escapes from his mouth which he fails to stop.

Both woman, startled quickly cover their bodies, “What the hell?” the other woman yells. His mother, Suzanne, first startled, white as a sheet, quickly regains her color and glares at the young boy, who freezes at his spot. Looking scared and confused.

“Mother, I…”

“Now you have done it, boy!” Suzanne gets up and covers her body with the sheet and strides towards the stiff boy. She grabs him by the arm and sneers at him baring her teeth, “What the hell are you doing here. I told you to go out and play,” She digs her nails in his thin arms, making him shriek, “ANSWER ME, BOY!”

“M-mother, you are hurting me.” He pleads in a tiny voice.

“Stop calling me mother, you freak. You are no son of mine.” She slaps him hard on the face.

His vision darkens with pain as the slap falls right on his already bruised face, “M-mother,” he again speaks slowly, now scared and shivering. Tears forms in his wide eyes. 

This time, Suzanne yanks his frail body, making him  fall and  skids on the floor.

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Suzie, what are you doing? Who is this boy?”

“Pannie, this piece of trash is the seed of that bastard husband of mine.” She puts her feet on the fallen boys head so he cannot get up. A disgusting sneer forms on her face as if she is looking at a mangy, rotten dog, rather than a small child. His muffled cries fill the room. “Stop crying like a little girl, you shit. If you tell your father about this. I will lock you up in the attic, and I will leave you there to rot.”

“Please, no. Not there” He cries with his face still held on the ground.

“Oh, so he is that boy. Such a beautiful boy. Don’t hurt him” Pannie grins mockingly at the little boy. She gets off the bed, not bothering to cover her body. She walks towards Suzanne, who looks at her confusingly. 

“Why do you hate him, Suzie? He’s such a beautiful child,” 

Suzanne scoffs, “You know very well, I detest  his drunk father . But my pa  found out I don’t like men and  got me married to this  little  shit’s father. I have told you before  that I hate him, and I hate his seed. I never wanted this mutt in my life. His father and he ruined my life.” She presses her foot even more on his head.

Pannie shakes her head, “Oh, you poor boy. Mommy doesn’t love you. No worries. I’ll be your mommy.”

“Pannie, what are you doing?” Suzanne asks her confusingly. Pannie grins and leans close to Suzanne’s ear and whispers something. Suzanne eyes shot up in surprise and then a grin forms on her face, “Oh, Pannie, you are such a whore!”

“Am I?” The younger woman smirks back. Suzanne lifts her foot from the young boy’s face who gasps for breath. Pannie lifts him up and dusts his already tattered clothes clean.

“Oh, you poor little boy. Is Mommy harsh on you? Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

The boy looks at the younger woman confusingly, “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t let her hurt you anymore. But you have to promise you will do whatever I say, okay?”

The confused and scared boy only nods his head and looks towards his mother, who again looks at him with a scornful look. The boy quickly averts his eyes away from her.

“Oh, your clothes are dirty now, why don’t you take them off?”

The young boy, even though not understanding what is happening, but he is embarrassed and wants to run away.  A s soon he tries to turn around. The younger woman pulls him by his hair.

“L-let me go,” He winces and pleads, but Pannie yanks his hair harder.

“I am trying to be nice to you, you little prick. Yet, you run away from me. I know what to do with a boy like you.” Pannie tilts her head and looks in Suzanne’s eyes, who grins maliciously and walks towards the closet. She takes out a belt and snaps it a couple of time. The boy looks with fear in his eyes. He is not looking at his mother but the object in her hands.

“I guess it’s time for your lessons, Bill,” she says while grinning at him. Pannie holds the little boy by his hands with her strong arms and the whip-like belt cracks on his back. 

\---

Bill’s wakes up gasping for air, sweating profusely. He grits his teeth and shakes his head, “You whore. You fucking dyke. How long will you torment me with these nightmares?  I  will never forgive you, or anyone like you. You whore.”

His thoughts shifts to Max, he feels Max will be his freedom of these tormented nightmares. “Just you wait, you little bitch. I will break you into tiny pieces. I will melt you down and make you whole piece by piece and when I am done with you, I will win against those bitches. I will win against the dear mother, her fucking dyke whore, and against Amber. You will grovel on my feet and you will lick my boots and I will show them that I am Bill Ernest and I broke you, Max. Soon. Just you wait.” His eyebrows join together in utmost hatred scowl as his mind fills with unthinkable tortures he has thought for Max.

* * *

**Price House**

Max stands there for a few seconds, her scornful scowl vanishes, only making way for sadness to fall on her eyes along with fresh tears. She slams the door and walks towards the bed, 

‘ _She is right you know, you should stop the woe-is-me act of yours, Max’_ Maxine mocks her.

‘Of course, you’d come. You really enjoy torturing me, right?’

‘ _Why wouldn’t I? I regret I ever said I’ll help you, I am disgusted with you. I am so disgusted being a part of you.’_

‘Then why don’t you fuck off and get out of my head, already!’

‘ _You think I don’t want to? Even though I am you, I am not like you. I will never hurt Chloe so much.’_

‘You don’t even know anything, so stop saying bullshit. You are nothing but my fucking imagination.’

‘ _Yeah, that’s why I know what you are thinking. You think making Chloe hate you will put her out of danger. So that she will not care for you, and leave you alone.’_

‘Shut up!’

‘ _Is it worth it? Hurting Chloe like this? You really are heartless and selfish Max’_

‘I do not want to hurt Chloe. I am afraid for her, you bitch. What do you even know?’

‘ _Just fucking listen to yourself, you piece of shit. Like a broken record you keep saying, you love Chloe. But all you want is her affection, her love. You don’t even care about her. You think she is out of danger now? Have you ever asked about her life in past five years, what she went through when we were in the dark room?’_

Max stays speechless, ‘She is right, I am just a selfish bitch who hogged all of Chloe’s happy moments and I never asked how she felt  when I left her .’

‘ _I’d clap slowly on this, Max. A Hundred points to you._ _N_ _ow you finally realized what sort of selfish bitch you are. You never even cared about her. All you did was selfishly feed on her love and care like a spoiled brat, always making her worried and taking care of your broken ass.’_

‘Then what the fuck you want me to do? Do you have any better ideas? Should I just stay here and wait for Him to come and hurt Chloe? You know very well he’ll not stop.’

‘ _Why the fuck I should tell you. You only have the stupidest ideas in your head and I am getting tired of keeping everything at bay. You fucking bitch, I am warning you. Don’t even think about leaving Chloe and going to Him. I will not put myself in front of him on your whim.’_

Max hisses and starts rocking back and forth, ‘Don’t remind me of Him or that place. I hate it. I fucking hate everything he did to me. But what choice do I have? You saw what he did to Rachel. I don’t want my Chloe to be hurt and go through to death, or worse enough… de-’

‘ _DON’T YOU DATE UTTER THAT WORD FOR CHLOE!’_ Maxine cuts through the thought.

‘I don’t want to. I never want anything to happen to her. It should be me who should be dead. If I was dead, nothing like this would’ve happened. Not to Rachel. Not to Chloe or anyone. Everyone is suffering because of me and everyone expects me to sit here and hide, while their lives are in danger.’

This time Maxine stays silent for longer than Max, which makes Max scoff and a mocking smirk forms on her face, ‘Figures. You know I am right, that’s why you have nothing to say. It’s because of me, because of US, they are in danger.’

Maxine’s voice is low and scared this time,  _‘But, I don’t want to go back to that place again, Max. I am scared. I don’t want to feel disgusted again.’_

Tears forms in Max’s eyes, hearing her own projected voice feeling so hurt and scared, ‘I know. I know Maxine, but we have no choice. To save everyone, we have only two choices and you know very well what I am thinking about.’

‘ _Please, Max. Don’t do this. I cannot let you do this to our Chloe.’_

‘I am sorry. I will do this for Chloe and everyone.’ Max gets up and walks out of the room, going downstairs. She walks towards the kitchen and opens the cabinet. She’s back to the same place, she was a month ago. The same scenario runs through. She picks up the sharp knife and places it on her wrist.

‘ _Please, Max. Don’t do this. Don’t kill us. She will be devastated.’_

‘I am sorry Maxine, this it the only choice we’ve left.’

‘ _Don’t do this you bitch, You will destroy her. You will_ _kill_ _our Chloe too. Please! Stop, Max!’_ Maxine pleads inside her head but Max is determined this time. She looks at her pulsing vein and the knife right over it and closes her eyes.

“I am sorry, Che. I love you. Goodbye” and next thing she feels is only a sharp pain and an unwanted relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, been a long time for Abyss. So back here with a chapter. I know the releases have been slow unlike how we started things. Again, life's been kind of hard recently both work and personal issues. But I'm pulling through and write when I have time. 
> 
> Anyways, with my rants aside. Let's talk about this chapter.
> 
> Principal Wells. I don't know about schools around the world, but I think it's obvious the administration will have issues dealing with a mentally disturbed student, like Max in our story, to be influencing and disturbing her peers. Even though Max is a good student, but Wells did felt pressure to think of the whole school in general. I did not wanted him to expel Max all together, so maybe giving a gap while the issues with her life are solved completely. As an author, this will give me more room to explore the school and out of school life separately. Though, Blackwell is still primary in this arc of the story. 
> 
> Victoria, I've antagonized her too much. I admit I am liking this genuinely sorry feeling Victoria much. A girl with eighteen years of pompous life without any remorse would definitely feel guilt the most when it hits her. I also believe her feelings for Max are genuine though there is no name to it yet. It could be love, affection, or general sympathy for our redhead girl. I have room to explore this further. Maybe in the future chapters, Victoria will become somewhat a center character along with our other primary characters.
> 
> Bill's past, I know, you will still not like Bill. At least I don't. But let's be fair. No one is born evil. Circumstances make people steer to be a good person or evil. This is just the icing of what Bill's have been through his childhood and the hate her feels for homosexuals. But does that justify his actions against all the girls? That's one motive down for him to hurt Max. What about her parents? and what is this shady business of girls, maybe the seventh person has an explanation to that?
> 
> Chloe and Max. Well.. I had to make them go through this. But life is not always full of fluff and sweet things. Sometimes we are too overwhelmed by thinking too much of the things, and what Max's been through, it would have completely destroyed someone as a person. She is overwhelmed right now and feels her life is over. Her conversation with Maxine shows she has given up and her thoughts are all over the place. Distraught and feeling utter defeat with her dream of being a photographer somewhat destroyed ( which she thinks) has made her bitter and her angst caught the better of her. She is taking drastic steps, but this time Chloe is not around to pull her through this. 
> 
> ...with that being said. I'll leave you to speculate the outcomes. Until next time. Comments and feedbacks are appreciated.


	28. Weary Hearts and Soothed Minds

**Somewhere**

Max had her eyes closed and slices through her wrist. But, strangely, she doesn’t feel any pain on her hand or the rush of blood that she was expecting to pool out from the slit wrist. Instead, she feels a sharp pain in her head for a second and she stops feeling anything.

Max opens her eyes and sees the familiar scene. She’s back at the cliff again. She can almost feel the breeze on her skin making her shiver a bit. She hugs her arms around herself and looks around. Everything around her is blanketed with a golden hue. _‘Why am I here again? Am I dead?’_

“As if I would let you.” she hears a voice from behind her, prompting her to turn around quickly to see Maxine looking towards her, arms folded on her chest and with a scowl.

“Maxine,” Max creases her brows and looks at her counterpart, “Why am I here again? What did you do?”

“Oh, a little this and that,” Maxine says with a mocking grin on her face, which falters when she sees the redhead is looking at her with a scornful scowl of her own.

“What the fuck did you do? Answer me you bitch! Will you ever leave me alone?” Max hisses towards her counterpart.

Maxine scoffs and points at her own chest, “Me?” She pauses and shakes her head, “It’s always you, Max. Always screwing up things. Leaving a pile of shit and forcing me to clean up for you.”

“What do you mean?” Max asks confusingly though still having her brows creased together and face contorted in disapproval for being dragged back to this place.

“What the hell were you thinking? Doing something like that?” She points with her chin at the redhead’s wrist.

Max looks down to see a slightly cut skin on her wrist but not deep enough to go through the veins. A sudden rush of fear mixed with anger boils in the red head. She glares at her brunette counterpart. _‘Wait? Brunette? She changed her hair?’_

“Of course, I did.” says the brunette, “I will not pretend to be you anymore. You are a fucking coward, a liar, and the most selfish person I’ve ever known.” she hisses at the freckled redhead.

“I am not a liar!” Max says through her gritted teeth and eyes closed, “I told you to leave me fucking alone and stop getting involved in my life!” she frustratingly stomps on the ground to make her point.

“I will get involved because I care about Chloe!” Maxine unfolds her arms and throws them down, clenching her fists, “And you, it’s always you hurting her, always giving her shit. Can’t you for once woman up and take your shit and sort it out? It’s either me or her to look after your stupid broken ass,” She hits home with the last comment. Max’s eyes drops on the floor

“Then why the fuck don’t you let me die? It will be over, for you, for Chloe and for me...” Max says the lard words in a tiny voice.

Maxine scoffs again and shakes her head, a mocking smirk forms on her face as she looks towards the redhead, “There you go. In the end, it’s about you. It’s always about you. What did you say to Chloe? My life is over, everything is over, my dreams are over.” She mocks Max in a scrawny voice and a sneer on her face. Max pouts her lips and glared at the brunette.

Maxine grinds her teeth and continues, “You bitch, you have no idea how much you’ve hurt her. As if she doesn’t mean anything to you. When did you become so selfish, Max?”

“I did not!” Max looks towards the brunette and glares at her, only for her eyes to go softer as she averts from the inquiring gaze of her agitated counterpart, “I did not mean to hurt her…Maxine. I am afraid for her.”

A disdainful snort escapes from Maxine’s nose, “Yeah, like you are doing a great job in protecting her. Just recall what you said to her. You blamed her for your miseries, you blamed mom and dad for what happened to you. You are worse than Bill, you bitch!”

“That’s why I wanted to end everything.” Max tries to justify her recent action.

“By killing us? Then? What will happen after that? Will Chloe be happy? Joyce, David, Kate, Rachel? Are they gonna be happy?” Maxine looks into Max’s eyes and asks her. Max averted her eyes, she doesn’t have any answers for that.

“You are not only foolish but also a coward. Always wanting the easy way out.” says the brunette.

“You have no idea how hard it is for me!” Max growls at her counterpart, startling her for a second. Maxine surprised face again turns into to a scowl, she takes a few steps towards Max, which makes Max take a step back.

“I have no idea? I have fucking no idea?” Maxine runs her hand through her hair and pace left and right and stops. She pinches the bridge of her nose and nods. She again looks towards Max, “I fucking live in your head, every fucking crappy thing you have gone through or your bullshit thoughts are passed to me. I have to live and keep every shit away from you. It drives me insane. Every time you have a breakdown, it makes me feel crap too and you are telling me I have no idea, you ungrateful bitch!”

Max hisses at the name calling, she clenches her fist as a surge of anger runs from her spine to the back of her neck, “Stop calling me that!” she almost screams, “Keep the crap away from me, you said. What did you say to me yesterday? I am a w-whore, I wanted to be fucked by Bill. You fucking asshole! You are making my life even harder than it already was.”

This time, Maxine averts her eyes and clicks her tongue, “Don’t blame me for that, it was all on you.”

“Yeah right,” this time Max scoffs.

Maxine clenches her fists as if to emphasize on her words, “It was you! You forced me to say those words. You give me an illusion of having a free will and being free in your head but sometimes your fucking thoughts are so freaking haywire that I have no control on them. So don’t you fucking dare blame it on me for what you think.”

“Bullshit!” Max says, “You said those words because you were jealous that I have Chloe, she loves me and not you. You were jealous of that! You want to ruin my relationship with her so you does not have to feel awful.”

“I did not do that deliberately, Max. I had no choice. You were driving me insane. Your brooding has been all over the place. Ever since you heard that fucker is in the town you have totally gone nuts! How much can I hold you off without you breaking down!?”

“Then why the fuck you don’t let me end it, once and for all? You know I can’t go back to him. No, I will not go back to him. So this is my only choice! If I am dead, he will leave everyone alone,” says the redhead, again trying to make her point that she is the cause of everyone’s problems.

Maxine runs her hand through her hair and shakes her head, “You idiot! You fucking idiot! He will never stop, so what if you kill us. Then what? He will just lie down and cry that his masterpiece, as he calls us, is dead? No, he will not stop, he will go after other girls. He’ll go after, Kate, or Dana, or even that fucking bitch Victoria, or many girls! Because you gave up.”

Max rolls her eyes, “So? Do I have to care for everyone? They can take care of themselves. I was alone in Seattle, they are not.” Max says dismissively, “I am tired of caring, I am tired of everything, everyone. I am tired of being afraid. I am tired of being scared and my meltdowns. I am tired of Chloe pampering me and everyone pitying me. I am tired of you! I am tired of you getting into my life every fucking time I try to do anything for myself. So just get the fuck out of my head and go die somewhere else.”

“I would If I could! But I cannot survive without you. How many time should I tell you, that I am you? And why you keep saying Chloe pampers you or pities you. She… she loves you, only you.” Maxine drops her eyes when she says this. She remembers the conversation Chloe had with Max in the same place they are standing right now. Chloe Price is for Max Caulfield only.

“It wouldn’t matter, right? If I kill myself. It wouldn’t matter who she loves. At least she will be safe. Besides why do you even care? She doesn’t even acknowledge you. You are just a leech stuck in my mind trying to get in my relationship with her and my life. I will do whatever I want, killing myself, leaving Chloe. Whatever the fuck I do is my concern. So you fucking stay out of it and send me back right now.” Max spews the word full with such hate that Maxine’s face falls in shock.

Maxine shakes her head in disbelief. In front of her is not the Max she knows since she was conceived in her mind, but a selfish, cowardly girl who has given up already and just wants an easy way out of it

“I cannot believe this,” Maxine sighs but her voice cracks a bit. She turns around and walks towards the bench. She sits and gazes at the eternal yellow orb. Her shoulders slumps and she twines her hands together looking down.

Max, standing still not sure what to do until she hears a tiny sob and a sniff. She looks towards Maxine confusingly and sees her shoulders shaking a bit. She calls for her, “Maxine?”

“W-what?” replies the brunette, her voice tiny and vulnerable, for the first time since Max has come back to this place.

Max walks towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder, prompting Maxine to look at the other way. _‘She’s crying?’_ Max thinks.

“I am not, okay!” Maxine says but her voice is thick, laced with emotion. She hisses at her own voice.

Max’s heart melts, no matter how much she pretends to hate Maxine, but she is the one who kept her sane in that dark room and Max had only acted selfishly towards the prisoner of her broken mind.

“Look at me, Maxine,” Max tries to hold Maxine’s chin but the brunette brushes it off.

“Go away, Max. Do whatever you want. I will not stop you anymore.” She says while still looking the other side.

“Maxine, look at me. Please?” Max says softly, even the brunette is shocked the soft and considerate voice of the redhead. She gulps and slowly turns her face toward Max though not looking directly at her. Right now she is almost the mirror of Max, not the bitter, harsh or braver Maxine. Her eyes are red and brimmed with tears.

Something comes over Max, and she kneels down in front of her counterpart and with her thumb wipes the few droplets from her cheek, right under the eyes.

Maxine hisses and brushes her hand away again, “Don’t treat me like that.” She tries to sound harsh but her words still come out tiny as any average girl.

Again, for the first time, a smile grows on Max’s face and she gets up and sits next to her, gazing at the sun. She turns her face towards the brunette and speaks softly, “I am sorry, Maxine.”

“I don’t need your apology, Max,” Maxine says while huffing softly, “Just go away, okay. Just go and kill us. That’s what you want. Right?” Maxine again looks away, not wanting to show her vulnerable side to Max.

Max doesn’t reply but sits there silently, again, gazing at the eternal orange orb. After a while of waiting for Maxine to talk but she gives up when Maxine refuses to look at her or say anything. A sigh escapes her mouth and she starts to get up when Maxine puts her hand on Max’s and speaks,

“Why do you hate me so much, Max?” she turns around looking towards Max, with scared and vulnerable eyes.

A ping of guilt hits Max, she shakes her head, “I don’t hate you, Maxine. You know I don’t, right? I am sorry for the things I said to you. I didn’t mean to.”

“Yes, you do hate me. Because you think I am trying to take over your body. Max, I don’t want to hurt you or take over you. I don’t even want to steal Chloe from you” she wipes her eyes, “I am worried about her as much as you are. And I am worried about you too. Even if you hate me, I am still worried for you. This the way you conceived me. To be your strength when everything fails.”

Max says nothing but listens to her counterpart, who continues, “You keep on saying, I intervene with your life. Please, believe me. I don’t do anything deliberately unless you tell me to. I don’t always have the controls of myself like this. It is how I came to be. I don’t know how you did it. This ‘why’, is a different matter, but you made me. You see, this here, this whole world we are in. This is part of your mind. You made all of this for me.” she says while waving her hand to point at her surrounding.

She continues, “Yet I don’t feel it alive. It’s like a prison to me. When you forget about me. All of it vanishes, and I just sit in the center of nothingness. It’s only dark. I call for you, I scream your name, I cry. But you never hear me, never listen to me. My voice cannot reach you.” Maxine’s voice breaks a little, “I am stuck in this nightmarish world of nothingness until you decide you need me, only then I am sent back to this world and you have no idea how much I have to do just to keep you safe. All your memories of that time pass through me. Every day I have to feel those emotions, again and again, and again. Until I cannot take it anymore,”

“Maxine...”

“No Max, I am not guilt tripping you of anything. But I want to know too. Why am I here? Was it because of that dark room? Why I have to keep being punished for nothing. Every time you try to do something stupid. It hurts me. I feel every emotion you have to endure, that’s why I care for you. And your fear of me taking over your body and stealing Chloe. Those are not my feelings either. I do not exist like that. It’s all yours. All of the feelings I have are yours. Even the love I have for Chloe is yours. Not mine, even if I want them to be. Max, I am nothing, I am just an identity you created. Never been physical, nor ever will be. Not a living person, not a real identity, not a fucking person from a different universe, like... like from alternate universes.”

Max snorts at this, earning a scowl from her brooding counterpart, “ Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to. But where did you learn about this, this different universe?”

“I don’t know, it was in your memory. It just came to me, like time travels, and you have rewind powers, people from different timelines, lots of shit that I don’t even remember being in your head before,” Maxine creases her brows trying to understand the memories she know she shouldn’t remember.

“Okay, I think you are tripping. Is it Chloe’s blunt I smoked a couple of days back, finally getting to you?”

“Are you fucking kidding me, it was all smokey here. I felt sleepy yet awake all the time. Don’t ever do that again. Anyway, don’t steer me, you asshole,” She shoves Max playfully, who giggles.

“Fine, fine. Continue, Salty.” Max grins but internally she’s thankful their heavy air between them has depleted somehow.

“Whatever,” Maxine says dismissively, “So, what I am trying to tell you is, I am born from you. Whatever wishes or thoughts I have are filtered from you. But you, you always being a pussy, makes thing harder for me. You just act cowardly and bitch about everything.”

“Hey!” Max scolds her, “Be good to your mother, You were born from me”

“Ew! What the fuck, Max! Ew! No way! No fucking way!”

“Chill out, Dog! I know I have lost screws all over but I am not that bad,” says Max as she folds her arms on her chest and scowls at the brunette but all of it is an act. Every passing minute, she is understanding that the girl right here and in her head is just herself, not a different harsh person.

“You are gross! that’s what you are Max!”

“So, okay, you are saying that whatever you tell me in my head are actually thoughts from my subconsciousness. Whatever bullshit you tell me are coming from myself?” Max frowns a little, because no matter how she interpret this, or how broken or scared she is, she would never think of any affection towards her tormentor.

Maxine nods, “Yes,”

“Bullshit!” Max huffs in agitation, “Fuck you, Maxine! Don’t sell me this crap. You are telling me that I think that I enjoyed being… being… ugh! Being fucked by that bastard? Fuck you!” Max growls at Maxine, who grits her teeth.

“I am not saying that. I told you, I have no rights or control on whatever you think when you are in your meltdown. Don’t pour it on me. I am not always free to think on my own, Max.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t mean I enjoyed my time there. You know well how it was. I don’t even want to feel like that again. Never!” A shiver runs through Max’s spine and she bites her lip to escapes from the memories starting to form in her head.

“I know, but tell me, Max. Honest to Dog, tell me. Do you really think killing us will be the right thing to do?”

Max shakes her head, “Of course, it’s not right. Who in the fucking sane mind thinks suicide is the right thing to do. But I don’t have a choice, Maxine. It’s either him or ending my life and I would choose later no matter how painful it is. But I am never going back to him,” a bile rises up from her throat and she swallows it back, just thinking about the monster of her part breathing right next to her agitates her even more.

“What about Chloe?” Maxine asks her flatly, looking into Max’s eyes, who’s agitation dies.

“I… I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt her, but I don’t want her to be hurt or… you know what I mean. He will never stop unless I am dead.”

“You know very well what she will do,” Maxine pauses and looks at Max, who looks back confusingly. Maxine continues, “She will either kill him or be killed. Or kill herself, destroying her own life.” Max gasps at this putting her hand in her mouth. “Yes, Max. that’s what she will do and I stopped you because I don’t want her to be like that. I know you care for her too because I know everything in your head. But, I will also not let you destroy her life either. As long as I am here and I exist. I will never let you hurt her like this or hurt yourself. You understand that, Max.”

Max sighs, “Maxine, I don’t know what else I can do. I am tired of this, all of this. Meltdowns, hurting myself, hurting Chloe,” Then she realizes what she said to Chloe and gasps again, “Oh my dog! I have hurt her so much, I said all those bullshit things to her! Oh God!”

Max scoffs and shakes her head, “Now you realize, huh?!” she frowns a little towards Max, “You blamed her for all of this, Max. It was not her fault. Nothing was her fault. Still, she did everything for you, for us. She sacrificed so much for us. But you hurt her. Yeah, all of that was bullshit and instead of making up to her, you actually were going to end it. Hurting her even more, no, not hurting but indirectly killing her, Max.” Maxine hammers down her words on Max’s consciousness.

Max closes her eyes causing the tears, that were brimming in her eyes, fall on her cheeks, remembering the hurtful words she said to Chloe. She even heard her apologizing and crying but her own mind was clouded so much that she refused to listen to her, “Oh God! What should I do? She’ll be angry with me. I have hurt her so much, Maxine.” her voice breaks in the end, prompting Maxine to put her hand on Max’s.

“Apologize to her, that’s all we can do. But please be sincere, I am stronger than you, because of you. Which makes you way stronger than me. You have to take care of her, and love her,” her eyes falls again, with a deep sadness in her eyes, “Because I cannot, even if I want to.”

“Maxine,” Max says while sniffing, “I am so sorry. I acted like a child, being so selfish and pretentious. I never took it seriously what you are me. I and you are same. Yet, I told Chloe I will not share her with anyone, not even you. I am sorry. I am not comfortable with this, Maxine. Neither is she. Not that I hate you or anything. Even if you are me, I am not comfortable with sharing,” She groans and scratches her head, “Ugh! I don’t even know what I am trying to say.”

“I understand, Max,” says Maxine softly, “I will not force you anymore with this. But...” her eyes turns hard again, “…but if you ever hurt her again, I swear I will not forgive you. I will definitely take over your body and will make her happy in your stead. I swear I will do it.”

Max nods, “Okay, that’s a promise. If I ever hurt her again, or do something stupid. Take over me. I don’t care what happens to me. But I don’t want Chloe to be hurt or sad.”

“Are you nuts? You know what you are saying. You are giving me permission to take over you?”

“Uh, I mean not literally, erm, permanently, maybe when I am acting wacko job like always and hurting her? Maybe,” Max shrugs her shoulders, confused at herself why she is saying all of this.

Maxine grins and shrugs too “Whatever, we’ll see when time comes. Now, get lost from here. When you go there, get this fucking wrist dressed and go after her.”

“How do I got back?”

“For God’s sake! Again, just close your eyes, you are drowsy already,”

Max thinks something and kisses on Maxine’s cheek, which makes the brunette pops her eyes out, almost bulging.

“Thank You, Maxine,” she says while giggling, feeling a lot lighter than she was since past few days.

“Y-yeah, whatever. Now, go,” Maxine grins back at her, through trying to hide her own flustered face.

“I might not be your mother figure, but we are one. We could be sisters, you know.” Max says cheekily.

“Ugh! don’t be sappy, get the fuck out already,” Maxine groans loudly,

“Fine, Fine. Bye, Maxine,” Max bids her farewell, while Maxine waved at her dismissively.

Max closes her eyes, a drowsiness fills her head and all of a sudden, the breeze and the waves and everything is gone. A silence falls on her ears, only to be broken by a sucking gasp. Still holding the knife to her wrist, Max’s eyes flicker open. She quickly turns around and her heart almost stops. There, just in front of her, the beautiful face of her girlfriend, no, not a face anymore, but a broken, shattered mirror, her hand covering mouth. Eyes open and wide, staring back at her in disbelief and fear.

Max’s opens her mouth to say something to the blue haired girl. But before she could utter a word, the taller falls on her knees and hands slump on her knees, head bobbed down. The grip on the knife’s handle weakens in Max’s hand and falls down with a clang. In a panic frenzy, Max calls for her, “Chloe!”

* * *

**Arcadia Bay**

Chloe slams her palm at the steering wheel hard, _‘Fuck! Fuck! God fucking dammit all!’_ She speeds through the road towards Two-Whales. _‘Why does it always have to be this way. No matter what I do. I am always the one to take all the shit.’_ Remembering what Max said to her back in the house, a sadness falls in her eyes but also followed by a surge of an unwanted anger, _‘I know I’ve messed up. For almost five years, I have messed up. I said those things to Max. I felt hate for her. But how could I have known what she was going through? How can she blame Ryan, Vanessa and me for all of that?’_ Her brow knits together and she squeezes her hands on the steering wheel. Trying to ignore the ire-filled thoughts, she slows down her truck when she sees the two whales sign. Parking just a little farther, she props her elbow on the window and rests her head on her hand, and sighs, _‘What did I do to earn Max’s hate. This is fucking ridiculous as if I did all those things. I was against her going to the dorms. But she didn’t listen to me. Then all this Bill Ernest business.’_

She sneers at the name, _‘Fucking BILL ERNEST! I swear the day I find him, will be his last and he will regret ever being born. Everything is shit because of him. What Max went through, what Rachel went through, it’s all because of him. Max cannot have a single moment of her life in peace, always fearing that he will get to her. He will not! I will not let him get to Max again. Why doesn’t she understands that. Instead, she hurts herself and blames everyone else.’_

She breathes deeply to dissipate her anger and takes out her phone. She looks at the screen, _‘But you did good, Price. Leaving her alone like that. She is angry, she has the right to be. But why on me? I want to be with her, to help her. This is not fucking right, I have to ask her, Why me?’_ She starts typing,

**Chloe: Max, We need to talk. Serious legit talk.**

She waits for a reply, half a minute, one, but nothing. Frustrated, she sends another message,

**Chloe: Maxi, I understand you are angry, but at least reply to me.**

Nothing. Chloe groans as she slams the phone on the seat and takes out a cigarette from the pack sitting at the dashboard. She fishes through her pockets for the lighter but groans again in agitation as she can’t find it. She opens the glove box and rummages through it to find a lighter, _‘Where the fucking thing is?’_ Giving up she plucks the cigarette out of her mouth and breaks it in her clenched fist, throwing it out.

She leans back to the seat and closes her eyes, putting the balls of her palms on her eyes and mutters slowly, “What should I do?”

As if some sort of realization hits on her, she quickly straightens herself, _‘Oh my God! I left her alone there. What if she goes through another panic attack. No one is at home right now. Tactical, A-fucking-Fantastic Price, you stupid bitch! You left her alone there.’_ She panics through her thoughts, the dread is too much for her. Her hand trembles as she fumblingly picks up her phone and dials Max’s number again. She rakes her fingers through her hair holding her hand on her forehead as the phone keeps ringing, _‘Please, Max. Please pick up the phone, please!’_ But nothing. The dreadful feeling deepens, and she drops the phone again and without a second wasted, she starts the truck again and slams the gas pedal all the way down. The wheels spin before the truck lurches forward, making Chloe jolt back a little. She spins the steering wheel fast, as the truck whirls, and speeds through the road. Chloe own head is occupied with ill thought and fear for her red head girlfriend.

* * *

**Price House**

Chloe sees her house as soon as she enters Ceder Ave. With her muddled and clouded mind, she doesn’t realize how much time has passed or how fast she drove. But for her, every second is like ticking time bomb in her head. She has to see Max. She slams the breaks in front of the porch, not caring to park the truck properly. Climbing out of the car, she runs towards the door and turns the knob to find it open. How careless could she get to leave the door unlocked when she got out of the house angrily.

As soon as she enters the house, she calls for her while running upstairs towards her room, “Max?” The door is to her room is wide open, she peeks in, but the redhead is not there. _‘Where is she?’_ Her heart pounds as she turns around towards the bathroom door, _‘Is she in the bathroom?’_ She walks towards it and knocks at the door, “Max, you in there?”, again no answer. She slowly turns the handle and pushes the door to peek in, but the bathroom is empty.

Giving up, she quickly descends the stairs and walks towards the joint lounge and kitchen area, but she stops in her tracks as she sees Max standing in the kitchen motionless. Her back is turned towards Chloe and her lower body is obscured behind the counter. Chloe huffs, _‘How stubborn can you get, Max. Not even answering me while I am looking for you all over the place and calling for you. Just you wait, Maxaroni. First, I'll startle the shit out of you, and then bash you with my attitude. You had me hella worried.’_

She tiptoes towards the red head girl, slowly. But as soon as she turns towards the counter, she feels her feet are glued to the ground, she tries to move but her legs refuse her command. Blood, that should be coursing through her veins has suddenly disappeared, leaving a cold chill. She tries to breathe, but her mouth only gasps like a fish out of the pond. Her vision starts to darken because of what she sees in front of her. Max, holding a knife in her hand and cutting through her vein, a small trickle of blood is slowly trickling from her wrist, creating a thin line of red downwards. Chloe’s head pounds with the lack of breathing. With the last will of her consciousness, she tries to inhale, but only a shrieking gasp escape her mouth, and her trembling hand covers her mouth.

Max quickly turns around, still holding the knife, but as soon as their eyes meet, all Chloe sees the tear streaked face of her girlfriend, eyes swollen and red, and that is the last grasp for Chloe to keep a hold of her. Her legs giveaway as the bones turn to wax and she crumbles on her own weight falling down on the floor, still gasping for breath. She doesn't even realize, she’s still not breathing.

Max runs towards her, calling her name, “Chloe!”, but the blunette doesn’t answer. She only clenches her chest and wheezes. Max realize that she's’ going through a panic attack and hyperventilating. _‘Oh my god, what have I done?’_

She quickly drops to her knees and starts rubbing on Chloe’s back while holding Chloe’s hand with her free hand. She speaks to her softly, ignoring her own increased heartbeat, “Chloe, breathe. Breath slowly with me, in and out,” she says while still rubbing on Chloe’s back and squeezing her hand in her own.

Chloe tries to regulate her breathing, her face slowly gaining color, but her eyes still seem hollow, like there is no life in there. Guilt grips on Max as she curses herself inwards, _‘What have I done. How could I do this to Chloe?’_

She hears her counterparts voice, _‘See Max, I told you. This is what you were going after. You wanted to destroy our Chloe.’_

‘ _Maxine, please! If you have time to bitch at me, then tell me what should I do. Help me, please?’_

‘ _I cannot do anything, Max. It’s on you, you should help. Just…’_ the voice pauses as if her brunette counterpart is thinking, _‘...just do whatever you are doing. You have hurt her, Max. Make everything right with her, or else,’_ Maxine threatens Max, but there is no sharpness in her voice which Max used to feel. Maybe, she has came to terms with her own thoughts, she does feel a lot lighter after she dissociated from her reality to Maxine’s just earlier.

Max ignores the empty threat of her counterpart and sees that Chloe is slowly regaining her breathing. Max, knowing that she has to explain to Chloe about everything, but she feels confused and guilt ridden to even think, what to say, nevertheless, she tried to speak, “Che, I am-”

Chloe cuts her by a wave of her hand and jerks herself away from Max and gets up slow, only for her legs to feel wobbly again and she almost loses her balance. Max quickly gets up tries to hold Chloe, but the blunette pushes her away softly, ignoring her help and walks towards the dining table and sits on one of the chairs. She folds her arms over the table and rests her head. Max’s eyes gets misty as she realizes what she was about to do and how much she has hurt Chloe with this.

She slowly walks towards her and meekly sits next to Chloe, only to see the blunette’s body trembling, a clot form on her throat which she tries to swallow but fails as her eyes wet rapidly. The guilt of hurting Chloe with her harsh words earlier and now the fiasco of what she was about to do crushing every ounce of the hold she had on her emotions. Fresh tears forms at the lower lid of her eyes making her eyes sting but she ignores them. She has to make it right, she has to.

“I am sorry, Che,” she speaks with a small, feeble voice but shivering and thick, only to hear another muffled gasp from the blunette. Chloe slowly lifts her head up, with tears flowing freely from her azure blue eyes, and her lips quivering.

“How can you do this to me, Max?” says the blunette with a tremor in her voice, so tiny, so full of hurt. The sadness in her voice crushes Max even more as her heart sinks. She averts her eyes from the gazing yet sad eyes of the taller girl.

Max’s tilts her head down, “I am sorry,” she apologizes, still not looking towards Chloe, as the guilt grips her.

“Am I nothing to you, Max? After all that we have gone through,” says the blunette while wiping her eyes. But the tears defies her and keeps falling, “How could you even think of doing this,” she points with her trembling hand towards Max’s slightly slit wrist, and sobs even more, “How could you? Have you every considered, even for a tiny bit that what I would do without you?” the blunette sniffs, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her hands, “I know you are hurt, baby. I understand. But I am always here for you. But for once, have you ever considered that I am walking with you. Yet,” her voice breaks a little, “Yet, you want to leave me behind?” Max shakes her head. quickly

“Then why?” asks the blunette as her voice raises a notch with a little anger seeping in, as she tries to regain her own composure, “Why would you consider something like this? Giving up on everything?” her voice softens and cracks as the anger yet again turns to grieving sadness, “Giving up on… on me?”

This time, Max could clearly feel the hurt and sadness in Chloe’s voice, and recalling every word Maxine said that she has hurt Chloe beyond anything she had done before, she gets crushed with her guilt. She starts sobbing as her breath hitches, “I am s-sorry, Che. I am so sorry,” she apologizes through her tears as her shoulders tremble with her crying, yet she keeps apologizing, “I am sorry,”

Chloe, seeing her girlfriend crying, her eyes softens, and she scoots her chair towards Max. Her own heart still pounding, this is the second time she almost lost Max. Her anger is justified for the stupid things Max have been doing lately, yet she understands what the freckled redhead’s been going through, she cannot stay angry at the vulnerable and hurt girl. She wraps her arms around the smaller girl, who leans in and buries her head in Chloe’s chest and sobs.

“Che, I didn’t m-mean to say all those words to you. I swear, I didn’t mean to. I was not thinking straight, e-every thing was hurting so much.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Chloe wraps her arms tighter around the redhead and rocks her trembling body as she cries.

“I just want to be a photographer, t-that was my parent’s wish. It’s the last thing I have from them, Che. I feel it was taken from me, because… because the mess I have become.”

Chloe squeezes the tiny girl in her arms, “Nothing is over, my love. You will go back there. Mom told me, it just temporary leave, you can become a hella good photographer and rock the whole photography world with your rad photos.”

“I am sorry. I am so sorry, for saying those hurtful words to you. About my parents, I couldn’t think straight, Chlo. Please believe me. I was afraid, for you, for everyone. I was scared, he will hurt you, and everyone, like he did to Rachel. Just to get to me. I, I didn’t mean to kill myself, but, but, I was afraid,” says the freckled girl though her dwindling sobs, as the consoling arms of her girlfriend cocoons around her and soothes her trembling body.

Chloe hushes Max softly in her ear and kisses on the crown of her head, “Max, babe, I’ve told you before, none of this is your fault. You have been a victim for a long time. Everything will be alright. You will get your life back. I am always with you, but will you give up now? What about Ryan and Vanessa’s wish? Do you want to give up on their dream too?”

Max shakes her head through the embrace, “N-no, never.”

“That’s what I thought. You are a fighter, Maxi. You fought and survived through your hell and you have been struggling for so long to be in the place you are right now. And everyone is here to support you and protect you. He cannot hurt us, he is a coward,” Chloe brows knits and the disgust she feels for Bill Ernest makes the lava pit in her stomach boil again, “What he did to Rachel was cowardly. He hurt her when she was vulnerable and not thinking straight. She is alive, and we all are alive. He will not try to hurt anyone anymore. I will never let anything happen to you, Babe. And I will not do anything stupid to get hurt either. So, please, stop worrying about us. David is here, Nick is too. ABPD is looking for him. He has nowhere to run now. He will be caught soon,” she says to pacify the redhead, but in reality, she wishes that the police don't catch him but she does, so she can rip his chest open and take his heart out for what he did to Max. _‘Your death will not be an easy one, Bill Ernest, and I relish every time with the thoughts of hurting you hundred times more you have hurt my Max.’_ She grinds her teeth as if she is chewing on that vile hyena’s guts between her teeth.

Max lifts her head up and looks in Chloe’s eyes with her tear streaked face, “I want to see Rachel, I am sorry when I said I don’t want to. I want to see her.” she says shyly with a tiny voice as if a little girl making a wish with innocent eyes.

Chloe smiles softly towards “We will go there today, babe. I have to tell Kate too. What do you say, you get to freshen up and ready while I reheat the breakfast and we go to Blackwell together? Are you okay to come? We can wait for Kate and Dana, in your dorm room there?”

Max sniffs and nods, “Yes, I want to see them. I haven’t seen Dana lately. She’s been busy with her practices. I miss her,”

Chloe grins cheekily, “I am sure you do, little Max. But don’t you go cheating on me with that bombshell. I might not have bigger boobs than her, but I am hella fucking good in bed, as you may now know it already,” says the blunette while winking at the freckled face, whose face goes beet red, thinking about the night they spent together.

Max pounds on the blunette’s chest lightly with her bandaged hand, and hisses internally as the hand stings a bit, but she ignores it and runs her index finger in circle just a little above Chloe’s exposed cleavage and speaks softly, almost whispering, “If you show me how _‘hella fucking good’_ you are in bed, I might consider not cheating on you.” she hides her own cheeky grin on her face, while looking down. With her other hand resting Chloe’s chest, through which she feels a hike in her heartbeat, _‘I can play this game too, Price. You have no idea, how much I want you. But this fucking trauma and this body of mine does otherwise.’_

‘ _Pervert’_ Maxine pipes in,

‘ _Shut up, you know you want her too,’_ says the original, trying to hide the mirth in her voice.

‘ _I, uh, well...’_ stutters the counterpart

‘ _I knew it, you are the pervert, you voyeur!’_

Before Maxine replies to her, Chloe clears her throat, “Uh, well, yeah… I mean...” flustered, she shifts her gaze and looks elsewhere but not towards Max.

Max giggles “So, Chloe Price, just bark, no bite,” she teases the blunette, and gets up walking away slowly, “Guess you have to work a lot harder before you run your mouth.”

Chloe comes back to her senses with the tease and scowls at her redhead girlfriend, “Oh I will definitely bite. Just you wait, you little minx,” Chloe says and pinch softly on Max’s butt who had her back turned on her, making the younger girl shriek in surprise.

“Ow! you asshole,” She says while rubbing her small rear, “So, this is your fetish, Pervert Price, pinching girls on the butts. I have to question Joyce for her upbringing,” Max says with a mock reprimanding tone.

“Oho?, Where is this sass coming from? Who are you? And What did you to my little Max?” Chloe

“Growing up,” says the freckled face while blowing a kiss to the blue head, somehow she feels light. _‘I am strange, make up your mind, stupid mood. But I can’t stay brooding forever, I don’t want to hurt my Chloe again.’_

‘ _Amen to that, you twat’_ says the counterpart, but with no hostility in her voice

‘ _Hey, be nice!’_ Max chides her counterpart, yet again, no seriousness in her tone.

‘ _Who said I am nice?’_

Max shakes her head but with a soft smile on her face, _‘Thank you, Maxine’_

‘ _Y-yeah, whatever.’_

“If you are done smiling, you pipsqueak, go get ready. Grub will be up soon and I am starving,” says the blunette with an eyebrow raised and looking towards Max skeptically. Max waves at her from behind disregarding the last comment and goes upstairs.

‘ _Well then, I should call Katie-pie, she’d be worried sick for Max and Rachel’_ She takes out her busted flip phone and dials Kate’s number.

 

* * *

**Blackwell Academy**

Victoria is sitting on the bench looking towards nothingness absent-mindedly. Her class has a free period due to a faculty meeting which she heard is about school’s security. But she care less, she didn’t see Max in school and it has gotten her worried. Her morning self-loathing and crying had made her eyes swollen and the dark circles with the lack of sleep, which she has masked with her makeup. Taylor sitting next to her yapping her gums about something but Victoria is too distracted to listen to her and replies in hums and nods only.

Taylor’s brow knits as she looks towards Victoria. She doesn’t see the Victoria Chase she came to like and followed when she joined Blackwell. The Queen Bee she knows is sharp, prim, proper and had an air of authority and power. But here, right now, she looks like just an average girl, sad and lost and she doesn’t like this.

Taylor turns her body towards Victoria and puts her hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly to bring her out of whatever trance she is in. Victoria startled, turns her head towards Taylor who, with her creased brows but worried eyes, looks back at the pixie blonde.

“Tori, I cannot ignore this anymore. Please, tell me what is going on with you?”

Victoria sneers as she shrugs Taylor’s hand off her shoulder, “Taylor, I have told you before. Do not ask me this and do not pry into my business.”

This time Taylor scowls at her, “Victoria, I don’t care if you are the Queen Bee or Vortex Club leader. I am your friend, not your lackey. So, I will pry in your business because I am worried about you.” her eyes softens a bit as she put her hands on Victoria’s knee, “Please talk to me. What is bothering you so much? Is it about that twee bitch?” her brows knit, just thinking about the redhead girl who has disturbed Victoria so much.

“Don’t call her that, Taylor! I am warning you. You will never call her that again,” Victoria rebukes Taylor in the sharp tone and scowls at her, which makes the chatty blonde wince.

“Okay, okay, fine. I will not. But I know it is about her. So, are you going to tell me?” Taylor ignores Victoria’s scowl and asks her.

Giving up, Victoria sighs, and all of a sudden she looks a lot vulnerable to Taylor, “Yes, Tay, it is about Max. But, I don’t know how and what to tell you. I don’t even know myself. I just...” She swallows and looks towards the long haired blonde, with her confused yet soft eyes, “I don’t know, I… I feel kind of lost.” Victoria exhales a cold, shuddery sigh.

Taylor looks at her confusingly, trying to understand, “I don’t know why do you care about her. I thought you don’t like her. But, I know something is off with her. And with what happened yesterday,” she shudders what she saw in Max’s room.

“You have no idea, Tay. What she’s been…” she bites her tongue as she almost spilled about Max. She does not want anyone to learn about Max, unless, Max herself reveals her past. _‘I don’t want her to hate me even more.’_

“What she’s been? What do you mean? Tori, stop being cryptic to me and te-” She is interrupted as Victoria gets up from the bench abruptly, “What happened?” her eyes follows Victoria, who looks on as Kate walks out of the dorms.

“Tay, I will tell you later. I have to go,” says the pixie blonde as she starts walking towards Kate.

Taylor gets up, “I will come with you, Tori.” she says as she tries to follow Victoria.

Victoria shakes her head, “No, I have something to do, alone. I will see you later.” and walks toward Kate leaving Taylor behind, who sighs and goes back to browsing on her phone.

Victoria strides towards Kate, not minding if anyone sees her associating with Kate, one of her targets. But nobody knows that she is changed. She is not the Queen Bee and she doesn’t care anymore that she will be ripped apart by people.

“Kate,” She calls for the Christian girl, who turns around with creased brow, but her eyes softens as soon as she sees Victoria. At times, she would have frowns or would have been afraid just being in Victoria’s presence, but now she knows the real person behind the Queen Bee facade. A smile grows on her face.

“Hey Victoria,” says the smaller blonde, but winces as Victoria looks straight in her eyes. She quickly corrects herself, “I mean, Tori,” but Kate notices Victoria’s swollen eyes, “Tori, what happened? Are you okay?”

Victoria nods, “Yes, I am fine,” but she looks a bit uneasy, antsy as one can perceive. She peeks behind Kate as if looking for someone but sighs and looks back towards the Christian girl, “She’s not here today, right?”

Kate’s smile falters and she looks down, “No,” she sighs, “It would be understandable after what she went through yesterday.”

Kate’s phone vibrate and rings in her pocket, she takes out it and looks her id, and then looks towards the pixie cut blonde, “It’s Chloe,” she says while answering the phone.

“Hello, Chloe… yes, I am fine. How is Max? Oh Lord! I am sorry to hear that Chloe… I am glad you are there for her… Yes, What is it?,” Kate’s eyes grow wide and her smile shines brightly as she exhales in relief, “Yes, I am here, of course, I will come. I am with Victoria right now. No, Chloe… It’s not that… please listen to me first,” the conservative girl looks towards Victoria, who is looking back at her with anxious eyes, and smiles at her, “She is nice… no, Chloe, she is not threatening me with anything, she is my friend now… I know, but why don’t you and Max come here and we talk together, Okay, I will wait... take care… Bye.”

Kate drops the call and puts it in her pocket. She looks towards Victoria, who looks on anxiously and fidgets, which makes the small blonde beam at her and how much Victoria has changed in just in just couple of weeks, no, she’s not changed, this is the real Victoria Chase, who was clouded and hidden behind a veil of insecurity.

“Tori, Max is fine. Principal Wells has put her on mandatory sick leave for now, so she cannot attend classes for now,” Kate’s eyes softens with a hint of sadness in them, but inside she thinks this is the right thing to do from the Principal as Max have been too distracted to attend classes or being alone in her dorm room. Right now, she needs people close to her all the time.

Victoria’s eyes rise in surprise and quickly falls in sadness. Her heart sinks as she realizes she will not be able to see Max. She looks towards Kate with worry in her eyes, “Is she okay? Something bad happened to her again?” She looks frantic, “Can I come with you. I know Price hates me but I want to know too. I want to see Max. Please, Kate.” Victoria Chase pleaded to the shorter blonde, eyes showing evident fear for the red head. Kate puts her hand on Victoria’s arm and rubs it gently,

“Of course you can come, Tori.” smiles the graceful one, but her expression changes and her brows crease together, “But, are you sure? I mean, you said before that you cannot associate with me, like this.”

“I don’t care about that anymore,” Victoria rebukes her softly, “What harm can anyone do to me, they probably hate me already. So let it be, I am still Victoria and I can be friend with anyone. Nobody will say anything to me, or to you or Max. I will make sure of that,” Victoria pouts her lips and folders her arms together, a glimpse of her former self-emerges.

Kate smiles again, “I am glad you think that way, Tori. Come, let's go and wait for Chloe. She said she will be here shortly with Max” Victoria nods and they walk towards the cafeteria.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola folks, long time eh? Yeah, I say this everytime. But, again. Life, which sucks these days phenomenally. Going through some depression and bad stuff and been coping with it. And accumulated with a block in my writing and everything. This chapter has been half written at sitting at my desk for days. So, I just thought why not power through this and see how it goes. I'll leave this chapter here. 
> 
> So, let's discuss this chapter. Maxine, I love this character, and I know you feel strange reading her fluctuate between a cold-hearted bitch to a soft and supportive character for Max. Well, the reason is, as I have stated before, Maxine is a personality/projection of Max's thoughts which she has in subconsciousness, all her insecurities, fears, even the thoughts about Bill, everything is projected through Maxine's voice. The meeting, I wanted it to be some sort like Max dissociating from her reality, shutting down in the real world but being present in her mind. The meeting could be a good call for her, as we can see a glimpse of the cheeky Max with her conversation with Chloe. The one we saw a month prior to going to Blackwell. Now, let's see if Maxine has helped Max come to terms with her fears and insecurities, or there are still lingering fears. That is for the future.
> 
> Chloe, well... she is Chloe. No matter how hard she gets put down. She made a promise that she will even crawl to Max if she has to, to help her and she did. Amidst being hurt herself, she cannot leave our redhead tortured girl alone. That's our Chloe. Let us see what the meeting with the (former) Queen Bee brings to the plate? What if the Queen Bee decides that she 'wants' to be with Max? Will this bring a conflict, or will she come to terms with her unrequited feelings?
> 
> Please review and share your feedback, 
> 
> P.S: I would like to apologize for the delay in updates of my chapters. This it the first time I've been hit by such a block due to my depression getting the better of me. I am not sure when I'll be uploading the next chapter. Could be days or weeks, but I'll definitely be writing.


	29. Wayward Hearts of The Weary Souls

**Somewhere**

He is tired. He’s been walking for hours now or was it days, yet he keeps on walking. Every step is filled with dread, uncertainty, but he keeps telling himself, just a little further. He will find them. He calls for them, he knows he’s screaming their names though his lungs, but he cannot hear his own voice. He stops in his track when he hears a sniffle from deep within the fog, which prompts him to turn around abruptly.

“Amy? Is that you darling?” he says but still, he can’t hear himself. All he hears is a crying of a little girl. He calls for her again, “Amy, baby, daddy’s here, please answer me, where are you?”

“Daddy…” He hears the voice, “Daddy, help me…”

“Yes, my baby, please tell me where are you, Is mommy with you?”

“Darling, we are here, please save us. Save our daughter.”

He picks up his pace, he doesn’t care if his knees are giving up on him, he’s tired, but he has to find them, “Sarah, oh god, Sarah, where are you?” He cries in frustration, his voice thick, he’s huffing. The booze he kept drinking has dulled his senses and rot his body, but nothing can stop him to find the one he loves,

“Daddy,” “Darling,” the voices start to fade, his heart starts sinking. He picks, even more, pace, running as fast as he can, but he doesn’t know where to turn to. There is no direction, it just nothingness and a fog. The voices of his wife and daughter fade, replaced by sniffing and cries. He screams in agony and frustration while running.

“You fucking bastards. Don’t you dare touch them! I will kill you all. You fucking assholes!” He yells at the unseen assailants. He trips on his own leg and falls on his knees, hitting his nose on the asphalt concrete. He tries to get up, but he feels a sharp pain in his leg, he looks down only to see blood spilling from a punctured hole in his thigh. He grits his teeth and tries to get up but the unbearable pain wins over his endurance and he falls down again. He groans in frustration and tries again to get up but is interrupted by a thudding sound, an object falls in front of him. He looks towards the object; his face contorts that of a shock. Blood draining rapidly from his face as it gets white. His eyes show so much, fear, dread, helplessness. He instinctively starts crawling on his arms, trying to reach the object despite the pain in his leg. He doesn’t even realize he’s started crying, as tears flow from his eyes.

“Oh, god, no, please not again, not them. Please God,” He cries as he crawls towards the heaped bodies lying motionless on the floor. Blood trickling down from his wife’s temple with a huge bullet hole. Her eyes are dead, yet open in shock as if in disbelief on what happened. His heart sinks at the sight. Ignoring the pain, he gets on his knees and pushes his weight on his one leg and limps towards the bodies. His sight falls on the other body, and a dry shuddery sob escapes his mouth, along with a cry of a broken man, “No…”

He limply sits down next to the bodies, cradling the small lifeless body of his daughter in his arms, trying in vain to cover the hole in her chest, praying for a miracle to happen, but all he feels, is a cold, lifeless body, still and being jolted with his own trembling. He moves a few strands of stray blonde hair to look at her face. Her eyes are closed, looking at the tiny button nose of her daughter, he cradles her body in his arms and brings her closer to his chest. His heart breaks as he cries for the small lifeless body, “Please, God. Don’t punish me like this. My baby, please, don’t take her away from me. Not my wife, not my daughter.” But his pleas are replied with the silence.

“But you failed to save us, daddy,” says the little girl standing a little farther from him. He looks in shock in front of him. Eyes wide open, as he looks in his hands, only to find them empty. The little girl holding her mother’s hand, her eyes, looking at him accusingly.

“You failed us, Darling. You failed to save our daughter,” Her wife accuses him. He shakes his head.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry. It was my fault. Please forgive me,” He raises his hand to reach them but they just stand farther away from him.

“You have lost your way. You are not the man I fall in love with. You have become a shell,” says his wife.

“I have nothing left, Sarah. All I had in my life was you and our Amy,” He bows his head down in defeat, unable to meet the eyes that are looking through his soul.

“But, my daddy was the strongest. You are not like him,” says the little girl, whose beautiful round his turn glassy and sad, “I want my daddy to be the strongest again, Please, promise me you will be strong again.” The little girl pleads.

“I will, my baby, your daddy will be strong again,” He says through his tears, unable to bear the sadness in his daughter’s eyes.

“You have to save them, Nick. Don’t let it be like us again.” Sarah speaks this time, her voice is softer, compared to the accusatory one she had before.

Nick nods frantically, “Yes, I will, Sarah. I will not let it happen again. Not to them.”

A smile forms on his wife’s face, “I know you are the same man. You are just lost. Find your way again, Nick. For us.” He sniffs, wiping his nose and nods again.

“For us, Daddy,” Amy says this time, her nose scrunches with the cute angelic smile grows.

“Oh, my baby. I will. I promise I will,”

All of a sudden, two loud bangs are heard. Sarah’s head snaps to the side as she starts falling. Amy’s arms flying forward as her body flings back. Her dress starts getting red rapidly as blood spills from her chest, “But you failed to save us,” their voices mingled together.

He shakes his head, “No, no, no, no. Please, no. Please don’t leave. Oh god, please don’t leave me again. Amy! Sarah!” Nick screams and tries to get up and limp towards the falling bodies, but they keep floating back, growing distant, till they start fading in the fog. Nick grits his teeth and limps as fast as he can, but his legs give up again. He looks helplessly as the bodies vanish in this air. All Nick could see was look of pure shock and agony on their faces. He breaks and the scream of a broken man fills the ruthless and relentless mist, “NO!!!!”

Nick gasps as he gets up abruptly on his bed. His brief and boxers are drenched in sweat and shiver run through him. His breathing still heavy, still distraught over the nightmare he was in. He remembers the faces of his wife and daughter. His heart breaks as he remembered the callings of his daughter. He sits on the edge of the bed and takes his head in his hand as a dry sob comes out of his mouth which he tries to muffle and kill with his gritted teeth. In his head, he curses everything. He curses the people who took his wife and daughter away. He curses his inability to see through the danger he, himself, put them into. He curses his superiors for sacrificing his family for a greater cause. But most, he curses himself to be weak. His head pounds from the heavy drinking he had the previous night, evident by the emptied bottle of rum and half spilled glass. He rummages blindly through the side table and opens the drawer to look for something, until his fingers grasp the small bottle of aspirin, which he readily picks up, popping the lid and pulling out two pills. He pops the pills in his mouth and swallows dryly, coughing a little. He gets up from his bed, only to groan as the hammering in his head disorients him. Taking slow steps towards the bathroom through dim lights of the motel room, which he has already made his second home since coming to Arcadia Bay and gotten all too familiar with the layout of the room. He enters the bathroom and turns on the light and drones towards the sink. Twisting the cold-water tap, he cups his hands under the running water to fill them to the brim and splashes on his face. The chilly cold water somewhat soothes his pounding nerves and drives away the grogginess. After a few more splashes, and fully awake, he looks at his reflection in the small compartment mirror. All he sees is a tired, haggard man. He doesn’t want to remember the nightmare, yet he recalls Sarah’s words clearly, a shell of a man he once used to be. Lost and given up. His eyes are baggy and swollen due to his habit of heavy drinking. But who could fault this man, who has lost everything?

But today, it’s different. He feels different, either this dream or nightmare was an epiphany or a vision for him, or even a reminder of who he is. But he knows what he was missing in all these years. He knows his time stopped when he lost his wife and his baby girl. But why does he remember them now? He looks deep into his own eyes in the mirror’s reflection as if looking for answers. Then a flash, a face of a young girl, who was on the verge of death because of his incompetence. But why? He is not related to her, in fact, he has already done a background check on the girl. She’s dangerous. She has murdered five grown men already. But he has no rights to blame her. As he was once in the same place as her. Avenging their loved ones who were wrongfully murdered. If it was him, he would have done far worse. Is this why he feels he has to protect this girl? Protect the Caulfield girl? Help them take revenge for all the lives lost or destroyed in a macabre play of sick and demented people? Or is it something else? Does he see his Amy in her? It could be. If his baby girl was alive, she would be of the same age as her. But what did all of this lead to. Her thirst for vengeance for the Michelle girl who those sick bastards murdered in cold blood. David trusted him, his judgment, even the girl did, but what did he do? He played a drunk fool. Thought it would be easy, the ‘catch the culprit’, earn money for the team and spends time in wallows and booze. He looks at himself again in the mirror, the haggard and worn out face is not him. It was never him. He recalls the haunting yet true words of the ghosts in his head, his nightmare. He has lost his way, he is not the strong person whom his daughter admired. All he sees is a defeated, senile old fool looking back at him, mocking him. It irritates him, more at himself than the mocking reflection.

_‘Nick, you son of a bitch. What have you become? A loud mouth drunkard. Nothing more. They were right. You are just a shell. Wake up, you have slept enough, wallowed enough, regretted enough. They will not come back,’_ a surge of anger and guilt keeps building up inside him, a regret, for not protecting his family, for not moving on. He regrets, for not understanding the girl lying on the hospital bed because of his foolishness, he loathes himself. But a determination is also growing inside him. It’s been a long time he is reminded of who he was, what he had to do.

With a revived determination, he shifts away from the sink and moves back to the room. Picking up his duffle bag, he shuffles through his things and takes out a few devices from the large bag, his laptop, and a phone set, and a custom made spoofing device which he built himself to encrypt his calls. Connecting the phone to the device and pass through to the laptop, he puts on the headset and enters some commands on the terminal. The screen shows a dialing icon. The line on the other end crackles and comes alive.

_‘Hello, Nick. I admit It is strange that you contact me this early.’_ The voice from the other end speaks. Nick could feel the hint of amazement.

“Yeah, how are things at your end, Harper?” Nick says sternly. There is not a hint of his usual slurry laid back air.

_‘Harper? Well, that’s new. At least I don’t have to put up with your idiocy. Haven’t had your fill of booze yet?’_ The women on the other line say flatly.

“Lena, Please. The business, now.” Nick softly reprimands his subordinate.

_‘Nick, Are you okay? What happened there?’_ Lena replies with a concern in her voice.

“I am fine,” He pauses and thinks for a few seconds and sighs, “I am an idiot, Lena. I was going easy on this job and because of my stupidity, the Amber girl got shot.”

_‘Are you fucking serious?’_

“Yes, I am serious and I take the blame for it. If only I was serious about this, Ernest business too.”

_‘How is she? Is She….’_

“No, She’s alive. David tracked her down and found her. But it was a close call, Lena. This poor girl could have been dead because of me. If only I kept an eye on her and that fucking prick,”

_‘Don’t blame yourself, Nick. I am glad she is fine. I sent you her background. You checked it right?’_

“Yes, she is a force. To be able to fend off for herself at such young age. Her investigative skills are top tier, Lena. To find and link pieces from a cold trial, and that after over a year. Even our boys have problems sometimes. She really is something. But I don’t blame her going the path she went with those pricks. I would have personally handed each and every one of them to her to take her revenge.”

_‘I sense an admiration in your voice, Nick. You don’t do that for anyone. Do you think we can recruit her?’_

“No, she should be out of our business. You know our operations are dangerous. Even David doesn’t know completely what we do. She has potential and fit to be in our organization, but I want this girl to live her life which she deserves.”

He hears Lena chuckles from the other end. Nick’s brow furrow in confusion, “What’s so funny?”

_‘Oh, no, nothing. But,’ she pauses, ‘It’s good to see you care for this girl. Is it because you see Amy in her? She could have been the same age if she was…’_ Lena trails off. Nick knows what she was thinking but he doesn’t want to admit that she was right as if she read his mind. But now is not the time to brood over the past.

Nick sighs, disregarding her question, he asks his own “Tell me how are things there? What have you found out?”

Lena clears her throat, “Nick, this fucking bastard is elusive. George and Scully have been looking for links to this piece of shit. And I am telling you, things are much bigger than we perceived. It’s not just him. It’s a whole fucking chain of organizations. But this Bill Ernest, he’s been working independent after he got his hand on the Caulfield girl. He branched off from the main organization and running solo. What was the reason of the fallout, only this bastard knows? But this organization, these assholes, they have been kidnapping and scooping girls for decades, Nick. And most of them were underage. It’s sickening to go even in details of their business.’

Nick grinds his teeth and balls his hands into large fists “Send me the details of this organization. Each and every fucking head in the list. Tell the boys to split into 3 teams and see what they can find. George and his team to look for evidence and links to anyone connected to these bunch of pricks. I want the whole organization to be toppled upside down. Also compile a list of all the missing girls, their contacts, people they met last. I don’t care how you do it. But I want everything to be scoped, even if it’s a needle in a haystack. Do you understand me so far, Lena?”

_‘Yes, I am already relaying the message to the teams.’_

“Good. Contact me as soon as you find more on this. Also, I want you to do something for me.”

_‘What is it?’_

“See what you find out more on this Frank Bowers guy. His past, present, family. Where he gets his stash from? Who is his main supplier? Find me everything about him. And I want it by the end of the day.”

_‘This much for a junkie dealer? What is his angle?’_

“It was a hunch, Lena. And, I was right about it. He is in league with Bill Ernest. Amber went to him last time and that’s where she got injured. Either he or the Ernest prick himself shot the girl. So, find anything you can to which we can pin him with. That would be all.”

_‘Consider it done,’_ she pauses, _‘It’s good to see you back, Boss.’_ The line goes silent. 

A smile grows on Nick’s face. Lena only calls him boss when she knows he means business. So, he is content, he can leave things to the boys. Even though Nick was laid back in the later years unable to cope with the loss of his family and resorted to drinking. Most of the boys stuck with him, nevertheless, even when he was jailed for the murder of his friend in the army. He was falsely accused of the murder, court marshaled dishonorably and show trialed. Every single person in his group was determined to find the real instigators of his family and his best friend’s murder but the webs of the conspiracy were deeply embedded in the whole system. For the sake of his organization and his boys. He had to suck it up and kept the matter hidden and went through jail time for a decade and a half. Though when he did get out, he was not the man he used to be. As his wife said, a shell. Lena, George, and Scully, his closest allies, kept the organization running, though with smaller jobs. They didn’t have the cunning and guile of Nicholas Freeman. For the next two years, he did not take part in most of the operations. If it wasn’t for Lena, he would either end up in bar fights, piss drunk and passed out in an alley. But one day, out of a sudden, he gets a call from only of his army buddies, David Madsen. A real patriotic jarhead, who went through thick and thin with him during their army days. He was young at that time. Perceiving but hot headed. Getting a call from him after all these years must have been fate. He wasn’t serious on the job. All he thought was one sick pervert that needs to be put down. But after meeting the girl, hearing her story. The background check, everything screamed at him that there was much more but the years of rust and inebriation clouded his judgment. But not anymore. A young girl almost died because of his fuck up. And he will do all he can to grant her and Max the justice they deserve. He decides he will leave this shady organization details hidden from them. Involving the girls and their families in this will put them in danger, he already paid the price of doing that. So, for the girls, only Bill Ernest matters. No matter what David says, this prick does not deserve to be alive. If the organization is as big as Lena told him, Bill Ernest could get an easy hand from the law or silenced. Nick does not think himself a saint or a rule abider. He will hand the prick’s head on a platter to the girls, probably after breaking a few bones and getting whatever details he can on the organization.

He turns off the system, disconnects it and puts everything back in the duffle back and sliding it under the bed. Picking up his clothes from the worn-out motel wardrobe, he enters the bathroom again to get ready for the day. He has a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Price House**

“Fine, I understand. We’ll see you at Shitwell, Kate. Take care” Chloe disconnects the phone and pockets it. She stares in front of her blankly. With the growing silence, voices in her head start growing as the reality sinks into her, _‘I almost lost her again,’_ She folds her arms on the dining table and rests her chin on them, her far away gaze shows only fear and remorse in them. There is no punk-like bravado, just fear of losing the one who completes her, her words, which she means every time she speaks them to Max. Yet Max is so grounded by her despair that she was about to kill herself, as if Chloe’s words and her promises, or yet, her existence means nothing to her. A sorrowful anger of disappointment boils inside her and a gut-wrenching twist in Chloe’s stomach makes her hiss as she shakes her head to dissipate the ill-breeding thoughts, _‘No, she is not at fault, Price. Don’t you dare blame her! If it’s anyone to blame, then it's Him and you. You left her in a confused state when she needed you. You showed her your ugly side when she was looking at you. So, don’t you dare put this on her,’_ From the turmoil of her disarrayed thoughts, she tries to look forward, _‘But, so close! It was so close that I lost her again. What if I didn’t come back in time,’_ An image of max body flashes in front of her eyes, lifeless in her own pool of blood. She tries her best to keep her calm but the guilt of abandoning Max hits her. Even if it was not entirely her fault, she blames herself. Her strong front which she keeps in front of the world and in front of Max to be her support shatters in mere seconds. She slams her fist on the dining table and hisses as a wave of pain goes from her knuckles to her hand. Her thoughts steer from the moment that just happened to all those times she resented and loathed Max. The curses she spews at her every time her head was filled with thoughts of Max. How many time she said to Max to _‘go fucking die’_ in her head, how many times she thought Max betrayed her and should just be living a fucking pathetic life with her Seattle friends. The guilt keeps rising as she recalls the resentment for the girl who until the last moment before she left for Seattle, cried for the loathsome, then blonde haired girl and finally the words Max inadvertently said to her, that she was not there for Max when she was going through her personal hell, it hit her. It hit her so hard that the hitching sob she tried so hard to keep behind her gritted teeth escapes involuntarily. The silence of the Price House is broken with the blue-haired punk’s sobbing. Through her rapidly tearing eyes, all she knew that she almost lost her. She looks at her empty hands and looks around the house. Even though she knows, Max is upstairs, showering, but another dreadful thought hit her. She should know that Max is fine now, she is not going to try anything. But her brain tells her otherwise, _‘No, what if… what if she’s going to do this again, in the bathroom and…’_ even her thoughts were not hers at this moment. Not thinking straight, fear grips her through her unsettling thoughts and she abruptly gets up from the seat calling for Max and running upstairs.

“Max! MAX!” She skips stairs and almost trips at the last few steps, barely supporting her on the wall yet she pushes herself forward towards the bathroom door, just in time for Max to open it wrapped in a towel in a frantic state. She looks confusingly towards Chloe, who without wasting any moments wraps the half-naked and drenched red head in tight hug and sobs in relieve _‘She’s alive, she’s here. Max is here,’_

Max, dazed and confused, trying to understand the situation. To her, everything was fine before she left to get freshen up but fails to understand. Through her confusion, she asks the blue-haired punk, “W-what happened, Che?”

But the punk doesn’t reply and only squeeze her tighter, not letting go, as if afraid if she let Max go, she will vanish. Through her tears and frantic state, she only utters broken words, “I am s-sorry, Max. Please don’t leave me. I am sorry.”

Max's heart drops in her stomach, listening to the broken voice of her girlfriend, her own eyes start welling up, but she tries to remain calm, and wraps her arms around Chloe, rubbing her back softly and tries to soothe her. “Chloe, what happened? Why are you crying?” she asks her softly.

“Max, I-I was afraid… I was afraid you were going to-” Her breath hitches as she is unable to finish her sentence. Max finally understanding what was going on. Her own heart sinks, and she curses herself for hurting Chloe so much that she is still afraid that she was going to kill herself. _‘You are pathetic, Max. You have hurt her so much, you almost destroyed her.’_

“Chloe,” she speaks calmly, leaving the embrace, which prompts the punk to leave the embrace too and she looks towards Max with her glassy eyes. Max feels an overwhelming sadness yet her heart also swells with love for the girl in front of her, who meant so much to her, yet because of her own fears and insecurities, she has hurt her. A soft smile grows on her face as she cups the taller girl’s cheek, “Chloe, I am sorry.” She wipes away the tears from the punk’s cheek, “I am so sorry for hurting you like this. I swear I will never ever do anything like this. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Chloe puts her forehead on Max’s, who closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of her girlfriend’s skin on hers. She sniffs, “Please promise me, Max. You will never do this again. I swear I will be good. I will do whatever you tell me to. But don’t ever do this again, don’t leave me. Please?” she pleads to the red head.

“I promise, Che. I promise I will never do this again. I was foolish. I am sorry,” Max soothes the blue haired girl by rubbing her thumb on her cheek. They stay like this for a moment until a chill hit on Max, who shivers a bit due to her drenched body. Remembering she’s only wrapped in a towel, her face turns red. Leaving Chloe, she looks embarrassingly at her, shrinking. Even just earlier, they flirted. But this situation somehow makes her heart race even more.

Seeing her red face, Chloe also realizes the situation. Normally she would try to hit on Max, with a remark or something. But she is so exhausted with her own frantic thoughts, she looks apologetically towards Max, “Uh, Sorry. Y-you, go get dressed. I’ll reheat the noms”

“Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit,” Max quickly strides towards the room and close the door behind her. Chloe stands there for a couple of seconds, trying to calm herself down. She feels embarrassed at the transpired situation but the relief is more overwhelming as she sighs in gratification and climbs downstairs. She puts the food in the oven and sets it to reheat and waits for the red head. After a few minutes, the over beeps signaling the food is ready. Chloe turns off the oven, leaving the tray inside and waits for Max to arrive.

After five minutes, Max strides down, dressed in a baby pink t-shirt, her trusty gray hoodie, and generic jeans. Calmed down considerably, a smile form on Chloe's face, though her voice still laden with emotion because of the crying, still she couldn’t stop the remarks, “Going, all hipster today, eh?” the punk grins at Max’s unusually plain attire.

“Shush, give me noms, I am hungry,” Max quips back but with a grin of her own, seating at the dining table. Chloe takes out the food from the oven and hisses as she accidently puts her hand on the hot edge of the tray, “Careful,” Max calls at her.

“Don’t worry, I am tough as they come,” Chloe mumbles as she sucks on her finger which eases the slight burning sensation.

Max snorts, “Yeah, mushy tough is how they describe you, you are one of a kind,” she says while setting up the plates.

Chloe places the tray on the table and sits next to Max, “Shut your trap, Caulfield. I am tough as nails. I cannot help it if you are my kryptonite. It would be unfair for all the super sexy heroines if Chloe Price has no weaknesses,” she takes a few stacks of pancakes, that Joyce had already prepared from them.

“You won’t be a sexy superheroine if you eat this much, Chlozilla,” Max says while making an equally large stack on her plate.

“Says the munch mob. And who cares, I am your personal super heroine, so you have to deal with me, in all _shape, size, and positions_ ,” she winks at Max, trying to emphasize the words

“Get your head out of the gutter, Price,” Max chuckles and stabs the fork on the maple syrup and butter laden stacks of pancakes, “Anyways, have you told Kate about Rachel yet?”

Chloe quickly chews and swallows and speaks, “Mmh, yes, I called her a bit earlier. Told her we’ll be there shortly.” Remembering her talk with Kate, she raises her eyes brows “Oh yeah, hear this. Queen Bitchtoria is being friendly to Kate and Kate thinks she’s _‘nice’_ ” Chloe air quotes the words nice and gets back to cutting another bite of the delish food.

Max’s mouth hangs, in a half-chewed bite, she looks towards Chloe in confusion, “She is what? Is hell frozen cold or something, Che? Victoria, being friendly to Kate? What is she planning now?”

Chloe shrugs, “Your guess is as good as mine. I don’t know. But if she is planning to hurt Kate, or you, I will pound that bitch’s smug face back to oblivion,” Chloe’s nostril flares as a scowl grows on her face.

“Whoa there, rowdy. If Kate says she’s nice. Something must be up.” Max tries to pacify the agitated punk.

“You don’t know her, Max. She lives for this shit and put people down. You of all people should know it better than anyone,”

Max remembers the moves Victoria tried to put on her, the remarks, the forced kiss. But then again, she also remembers a more pacified and reserved Victoria too, no retort backs. Her strange glances towards her and she vaguely remember when Max went on her _‘one-day rebellious’_ phase, she saw hints of worry on her face. Like she was bothered with something but trying to hide. “Well, we’ll know when we get there.”

“Yeah whatever, I am still not buying that,” Chloe says annoying as she stabs the pancake harder, thinking it as one of her many targets who are yet to face her wrath. But all in all, she is still shaken up by the events.

Max perceives this, and calls for the blue haired punk softly, “Che,”

Chloe tilts her head up, looking towards Max, “Hmm?”

“You are okay, right?” Max’s eyes soften, but with a ping of guilt looking at the distraught face of her girlfriend.

“Yeah, why?” Chloe looks at her confusingly.

“About earlier,” Max’s looks down pensively, recalling the moment.

Even though Chloe herself is still gripped in the situation, she rests the fork by the plate and put a hand on Max’s, “Maxi, baby. I am fine, I admit, I, uh, kinda overreacted there,”

Max shakes her head, “No, Che, it’s my fault. It’s all my fault and I am so sorry to push you so much that you have to put up with my shit and I am just a coward trying to run away from all of this”

“No, you are not a coward, Max. I understand what you are going through. But yeah, it hella scared me there. But, I am here for you, always.” Chloe squeezes Max’s hand who rubs her thumb on Chloe’s knuckles, “No matter how much these things suck, Max, I am always with you. But remember, Caulfield…” Chloe’s face turns serious and her tone sterner, “If you ever try this sort of stupid shit again, I swear I will tie you down on my back and take you everywhere I go, not leaving you for a minute,”

The idea seems ridiculous, but it forms a smile on Max’s face, _‘Dog, she is such an adorable dork but does everything to help my stupid ass. Maxine is so right about everything. I have to trust Chloe, have to believe in her.’_

_‘Of course, I am right! You dolt’_ pipes in the quirky brunette in Max’s mind,

_‘Why do you pop in when I try to have a heart to heart with Chloe, but, hey again’_

_‘Look at you, greeting me like we are friends, while hogging all the attention from Chloe,’_ says the counterpart, trying to be bitchy about it, but Max knows it’s her own insecurity, a façade playing with her, yet the more she tries to understand Maxine, the more she gets attached to the existence in her head.

Max chuckles, which prompts Chloe to scowl mildly towards the red head, “I am serious, Maximillian. You better cut this shit out.”

‘Oh, I am sorry, I am not screwing with you. I told you I will not do anything like that again, besides, I got a backup plan for that,” _‘Isn’t that right, Maxine?’_

_‘You bet it is, you bitch! As if I’d let you kill me or hurt Chloe anymore,’_

Chloe’s scowl disappears but replaced with a more confused frown, “Plan? What plan?”

Max points at her temple and taps with her index finger, “This one has plans, Che. She’s the one who…” her voice trails off and she averts her eyes from Chloe’s gazing ones and mutter, “…stopped me from my idiocy,”

Chloe tries to parse what Max is talking about, after a few seconds, her eyebrows furrow deeper as she leans in, “Wait? You mean? The other you?” Max nods at this still trying to not look towards Chloe, who continues, “Maxine? But how Max? You said she is a voice in your head, did she talk to you?”

“Uh, I cannot explain it, Chloe. Neither I, nor even she, or the other me, as you say, knows how things work in my head. But she’s just there, she exists. I mean, I don’t know… I was standing here, and then I was not here, I was at the lighthouse. I could see Maxine, face to face, talk to her, touch her. But all of it is in my head. I am here, and I am there also.”

Chloe leans back and takes her beanie off and scratches her head “All of this is hella confusing, Max,”

“I know, Che. It is for me too. And I would like to find out if I have gone nuts.” Max ponders

Chloe clicks her tongue and scowls at the redhead, “Don’t be ridiculous, Max. You are not a nutcase or anything like that. Look, don’t put yourself down too much. How about you talk to the doc about this?”

Max grimaces at the notion. To her, Dr. Thomas is a nice person, he has been far more helpful and cared for Max’s recovery from her ordeal both physically and mentally. But ever since he found out about Maxine or _‘the other Max,’_ Max felt she was becoming a lab rat for him, almost every visit would start with, _‘Have you spoken to Maxine recently? Is she different than you? How do you contact her? Has Maxine tried to take over your body again?’_ Questions, lots of questions about Maxine but none about Max. That’s what irked her even more, so she opted out to give him more visits. He’s not even a psychiatrist but somehow Max felt, he knew what he was doing. Maybe he was helping Max to come to terms with this alternate person in her head. But whatever he was trying, Max couldn’t put herself into it. She didn’t want anyone to be in control of her thoughts or her life, not after what she’s been through. So, it was a put off moment for her.

_‘Maybe, Chloe is right? It does freak me out when he asks these questions which I have no idea how to answer. But from an outsider’s perspective, I should be in a looney bin,’_ Max thinks while pondering through her head and weighing the option if it is necessary to go through this poke and prod session or just leave things as they are. But it is bothersome, not that now she doesn’t want Maxine in her head, but more like what and how it happened and what lies ahead of her.

_‘Hey, I don’t like being poked around. Don’t you dare put me in the same room as that creep doctor, Max.’_

_‘I know, Maxine. I don’t like it either, but hear me out, we both want to know about you, right? About us?’_

_‘Yes, but who cares. I am you and I am here, that’s all we need to know. And if it is something we need to figure out, we will figure it out together. Or do you not want me to be around…’_ Max could feel the same hint of sadness she felt during their confrontation earlier,

_‘No! It’s not that, Maxine, of course, I want you around. I mean you already know what’s in my head for us,’_

_‘I… don’t know, Max.’_

The redhead tries to console her counterpart _‘Don’t worry, Maxine. I am not deciding yet, it’s just a notion, we both want the best for us and for our Chloe,’_

Maxine snickers, ‘ _OUR Chloe, she says’_

_‘Shut up, you know what I mean, don’t talk anymore,’_ Max chides her counterpart lightly.

“Hello? Anybody there? Max? You okay in there?” Chloe raps softly on Max’s forehead with her knuckles which makes the red head hiss, but she shakes her head.

“Yeah? Yeah, I am fine,”

“So, what do you say? Should we go to him?”

“I am not sure, Chloe, I’ll think about it.” She takes out her phone and checks on the time, it’s almost lunch time in Blackwell, “Che, I think we should leave for Blackwell, I want to see Kate and Dana.”

“Yeah, just let me go wolf on these pancakes,” She says while taking huge chunks of the remaining pancake bites and shoving in her mouth.

Max chuckles and continues eating her own portions, while a strange excitement growing inside her. It’s just been a day or more, not being in Blackwell, but after her time with Maxine, she does feel somewhat in control of her life that she had before she joined the academy, but it could be a ruse again, just like last week. She still dreads regressing back to a broken state, but she also knows she’s not alone anymore to deal with this. Both Chloe and Maxine as here to stop her from doing any drastic thing she would endanger herself with. All she has to do is trust them and rely on them if the circumstances arise. With these thoughts, she quickly munches down her food and gets ready for Blackwell.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy Cafeteria**

Victoria could literally count how many times people stopped in their tracks and looked at her in shock and confusion. She did say she don’t care but being the Queen Bee and associating herself with normal people, but this normal way is something for the people to think about. Just sitting in the cafeteria with Kate is nicer than her mindless droning in Vortex Club and pretending to be in control of everything. Yet, her anxiety and nervousness are visible as she fidgets on her seat and takes furtive glances at the entrance, and back to the people. Every time the cafeteria door opens, she jumps and ends up looking down disappointed. It’s pointless and she knows it, yet, she cannot help it, but being both excited and nervous at the same times. Her pensive frown catches Kate’s eyes and a soft smile forms on her face.

“Tori, are you okay?” She asks the pixie softly with her usual radiant smile which the Queen Bee has come to liking. Strangely to her, it’s soothing. No one has ever looked at her in a genuine caring manner. People usually had resentment or an unguided and unnecessary aw in their eyes which she believes were either because of her position in Vortex Club and her pretentious way of life or because how ill she treated people. Commoners, losers, she always thought other people were. But she has realized she, herself, was the biggest loser in all this. Her whole holier than thou and in control, existence was a mockery of her free will. She never had a free will. All she did was follow orders, from her parents, from teachers, from people who expected things that were not supposed to be in the life of an eighteen-year-old girl, but she took them and her frustration and insecurity of being unable to cope with the pressure spilled on others, in the form of bullying and putting down people. She still hates herself for doing that. But perhaps, this is her chance to redeem herself, repent of all the things she has done to all those people. If she could, she would go to each and every person and apologize personally to them. But the irony of the situation is, she doesn’t even know how many lives she has destroyed. How many dreams she has crushed just to get where she is now, which in reality, is nowhere. She’s been stuck in her own mundane circle without going anywhere. It’s stupid, she thinks.

Kate perceives the turmoil in Victoria’s face as it contorts and shifts back and forth from pensive to relieved and restless again. She looks at her with concern in her eyes and she hesitantly puts her hand on Victoria’s clenched fist, and squeeze it a little, making the pixie blonde to snap out of her frantic thoughts and looks towards her first genuine friend absentmindedly, “Uh? Yeah, I am fine, A fu- I mean, yeah, I am okay,”

“Relax, Tori. You can tell me if something is bothering you,”

“No, I am fine, I mean…,” Victoria sighs, “I don’t know, Kate. I feel so exposed right now, not literally, but like, I am gonna be snatched and ripped apart by all these people,” She takes quick glances at the people who are on to their business and they are not even looking at her, yet she feels eyes boring holes on her back.

Kate taps on her chin and chuckles, “That’s a vivid imagination you have there, Tori,” Her mirth softens along with her eyes, feeling even more relaxed in the company of a _‘normal’_ Victoria Chase, “No one will be judging you here, or saying anything to you. If anyone does, they will have to face the Marsh’s wrath,” Kate frowns with a mock glare as her nose flares, and a pout forms on her face, which the pixie thinks is cute.

Victoria snorts and her habit kicks in as she quickly picks up her phone and takes a snap, much to the shock of the Christian girl, who feels an unwanted dread in the gesture. Victoria looks towards the other blonde and looks at her apologetically, “Oh, sorry, my bad habit. This was inappropriate. I, uh, just found your expression cute, I’ll delete this right now,” As soon as she starts to tap the delete icon, Kate holds her hand and shakes her head.

“No, it’s alright. I was just startled, Tori. Can I take a look at it?” she smiles at the brooding pixie, who’s face lit up and a grin grows on her own face and she readily hands over the phone to Kate, who takes a look at the screen and a slight grimace grows on her face, “Oh my gosh, I look horrible in this, Tori,” she returns the phone to Victoria.

The pixie huffs and takes the phone from Kate’s hand, and looks at it again, “Whatever Kate, I think you look cute in this, and I am keeping it,” A smile grows on her face, radiant and honest, a complete contrast of her puffy red eyes. Kate looks at her and feels a pain in the chest, but she is still afraid of prying too much in Victoria’s matters. So, she opts to agree to whatever the Queen Bee says at this point.

“Okay, if you say so,” She says and leans back to her seat. She looks towards the pixie blonde sitting opposite of her, browsing through her phone, but Kate could feel the unease on her face as she pries her eyes away from the phone and looks towards the main door. _‘Why is she so anxious. I understand that people look at her differently. But all of them are so wrong. Even I was wrong about Victoria. The real Victoria behind that bi-, cold mask, is so sweet. Is it because of Max? I don’t think it’s just that. She wouldn’t be so distraught just because she’s worried for her. There is definitely more to this. I should ask her, but what if… No, I should be honest with her with my thoughts. If I am going to be her friend, I should be concerned for her wellbeing too,’_ After some consideration, Kate swallows dryly and gather up her courage to ask the inevitable question. “Tori, can I ask you something?”

Victoria, who was preoccupied with her own thoughts and failed sneak peaks, tilts her head up and looks towards the bun-wearing Christian girl, “Yeah, shoot…”

_‘Oh gosh, I hope she doesn’t mind,’_ She grabs the hem of her brazier and sheepishly meets the pixie’s eyes, “Um… I was wondering, why do you care about Max?”

Victoria is taken aback by the sudden direct question, she muses and prods trying to create words for a situation she is yet to understand herself, or maybe understand but denies it. Does she like Max? Is she in love with a person who she barely knows, and spent maybe two weeks bickering and playing enemies? Or does she only sympathize with her? It’s been weeks for her to feel like this, but she herself doesn’t have the answer for why she cares about Max. If Kate is confused by the pixie's peculiar demeanor. Poking through every reason in her head, she still can’t find the answer. Giving up, she leans back and rubs her hands on her already tired and heavy eyes with the tips of her fingers. Through her covered face, she mumbles in a soft yet frustrated tone, “I wish I knew, Kate,” taking another deep breath and find the right words to speak, she looks towards the other blonde girl and looks towards her as if looking the girl in front of her has the answers, but all she sees is, Kate, frowning and trying to understand herself. A frown on her own forms due to the frustration of being helpless in her situation, where she is like a lost lamb in a thick fog trying to find a way home, and she doesn’t even know where home is, a shitty metaphor but it fits the situation she is in. With nothing plausible to satisfy the curiosity of the conservative girl, she gives up, “I don’t know, Kate. I don’t know anything that can give you the answer you are looking for. Even…” she pauses for a second and pinches the bridge of her nose to dissipate a headache that is starting to grip her head with all the thinking, “Even I, myself don’t know what I want from her. All I know,” she swallows, “All I know is I just feel that I have to be with her. Like… friends, yes… but… I don’t know. Please don’t ask me something which I have no control or knowledge of, Kate. I am so lost in this, all of this fiasco of mine. So,” a frustrated grunt escapes her mouth as her fingers stiffen, “ugh, I don’t friggin’ know what is all of this I am feeling, it’s just too much for me to handle. I am tired, Kate,” her voice cracks a little, and she grits her teeth, and exhales from her nose.

Kate looks apologetically towards her new friend, trying to understand the dilemma she is in, but she, herself is just a person. She cannot look into people’s heart. But she is not naïve either, putting two and two are easier to her now because she has been in that place, for days, regarding Rachel. So, it’s evident what the Pixie is going through, but neither acceptance nor denial has gripped the poor girl in a frantic state of mind. Kate knows that Victoria has to choose, either grasp it and accept it, or deny it and let it be buried somewhere deep in the annals of her head, but how unfortunate is the girl, both options are like a stake to the heart. That’s what saddens the Christian girl. She herself is in a place when she wants to support her new friend but that would be for a mocking pleasure or deny everything and make the pixie realize that she has no hope in this situation. But it would still be wrong to become a passive aggressive instigator and stay sidelined, while her friend is in a situation where she is taxed both mentally and physically.

A cold sigh escapes the bun-wearing blonde’s mouth involuntarily, which prompts Victoria to focus towards her as if waiting for the answer she is seeking. Kate dismayed and confused, prepares herself to hammer down the inevitable answer that the pixie-cut blonde is probably not looking forward to. But before the Christian girl could have said anything, she felt a shift in Victoria’s eyes and her eyebrows rising, which prompts her to turn her head and look towards the entrance.

* * *

“Okay, Maxi, let me summarize this, it’s too much to understand,” Chloe frowns and tries to understand what Max has told her about her confrontation with Maxine in her head and how she talked Max out from doing anything drastic, after a few seconds of gathering her thoughts, she speaks, “So you are telling me, you shut down in real world and went to a different world in your head, and there you had a ‘talk’ with the other you, Maxine,”

“Pretty much sums it up. I don’t know how this happens, but whenever I go haywire, she is there to stop me from hurting myself,”

“But, she didn’t help you when…” Chloe trails off. She doesn’t want to remind Max of the breakdown she had yesterday. Everything is still fresh in her head. She takes a furtive glance at Max’s bandaged hands and the fresh gauze on her wrist, and her heart wrenches and twists and she knows the physical scars are just specks of what Max is feeling inside and it kills Chloe to see her go through all of this. It uplifts her determination to protect and heal her red head girlfriend anyway she can.

Max also understanding where Chloe was going with the conversation, tries to end it there, “That’s because she is linked to my state of mind. She said, she loses control sometimes because I make her lose them. But enough of this. We’ll figure this out later,” Max ends the conversation and looks away. Chloe also sensing this, doesn’t want to badger Max further with the conversation.

Chloe slows down her beast of a ride, the truck, as it enters the parking area of Blackwell Academy, and somehow, as if hell itself is frozen, she parks it properly, in a proper parking spot. Max’s mouth drops as she gawks the blue haired wonder, who kills the engine and unbuckles the seatbelt. Chloe senses no shift in Max’s part and she looks towards her, and quirks her brow, looking at the sight of her girlfriend, who has a smirk on her face. Chloe, puzzled, but having a small grin of her own on her face, “What, Caulfield?” she asks the smirking girl.

“Chloe Price, the badass of the badass, the anti-authority, parking properly, Has Hell hath frozen upon thee, thou holy punk?” Max exaggerates by titling her chin up and waves of her hands.

Chloe groans and pushes the redhead playfully, “Aw, shut up, you. Let me have my moments of being a good person.”

Max giggles and unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs out shaking her head, closing the door she walks around the car. She stops at her feet and scans the parking lot, noticing a few students she doesn’t know. She tilts her head and looks at the main campus building and ping of sadness hits her. This place is both her salvation for the lost years of her youth, yet it is also the place with the most taxing days she had to spend. Right now, she places herself in a crossroad if she should like it being here or dread it to coming back. She has a reason to be in dismay, the only class she was most interested has a creepy teacher. Her breakdowns might have branded her a creep and a weirdo, if not for her only two friends here, she would have been isolated completely. So, she doesn’t know if she should be happy to be back or sad. But in any case, she knows that countless eyes will follow her. But all of that doesn’t matters. She wants to be here. She wants to prove to the world and her tormentors that she is not giving up and she will keep going forward while picking pieces of her destroyed life.

Chloe looks at the brooding shorter girl and follows her gaze to look at the main campus. She shifts closer and drapes her arm around Max and squeezes her closer, “You okay there, babe?” her voice laced with concern.

Max finds the gesture of her blue-haired girlfriend soothing, and she squeezes herself further in, “Yeah, I am fine, Che. It just… feels strange to be back. I mean, I was here just yesterday morning, and the last two weeks feels like I haven’t actually started here. It was just… you know,” she frowns at the reminders of the past two weeks.

“Like you said, Maxi, you’ll be fine. Just forget the past weeks, and make the most of it when you get back.” Chloe understood what Max is feeling, yet, she didn’t know how to appease the girl. The past weeks were another version of hell for Max. But this time, Chloe is there to pull her out of it and do whatever she can to get her back on the track.

Max sighs through her pensiveness, “Yeah I guess so,” she shakes her head to sweep away the brooding thoughts, and sheds a smile towards Chloe, “Anyways, let’s go. I can’t wait to see Kate and Dana,” Max, drapes her arm in the blue-haired punk’s and starts walking towards the cafeteria. Though outwardly she is calm, but on the inside, her thoughts are frantic. She keeps glancing, in an un-deliberate hyper awareness, she keeps thinking that people are looking at her, inside her soul, ready to tear into her and find how broken and unstable she is. It is a miracle to her that her psyche, after all the trauma she has been through, somewhat survived, if it was not for Chloe and her own will to survive. She is strong, or at least she believes herself to be, but her physical and mental scars reminded her otherwise. If she was alone and if have spent another day in that dark place, she might have really gone mad or end up killing herself. Within her frantic thoughts, she remembers her bandaged hands, in an abrupt moment, she hides her hand in her hoodie and other under Chloe’s arm.

Chloe, grasping Max’s turmoil puts her free hand on Max’s injured one and smiles at her, “Dude, you are fine. No one will judge you. I am with you.” Max just smiles at Chloe but mixed with her evident fear of being reprimanded by her peers.

“Max! Chloe!” The couple turns around to see Dana rushing towards them with a huge gleeful grin on her face. Max leaves Chloe’s arm and smiles at the oncoming cheerleader. As soon as Dana gets near, she tackles Max into a hug and wraps her arms around the smaller redhead, who’s a bit startled and amazed at the show of affection the bigger girl is giving her. A lump of nothingness forms in her throat and her eyes gets misty. It’s been a few days she hasn’t met Dana properly because of her being busy in her practice and her own classes. But given Max’s state of mind, it felt like ages for her, and she missed the taller brunette. This made her both sad and happy at the same time. Max, awkwardly returns the hug to her sister-like friend and felt the taller girl squeeze her even more. After a few seconds of staying in the same position, the cheerleader leaves the tiny redhead and rests her hands on Max’s shoulders. Max look at her and her face falls when she looks the taller girl has glossy eyes and tears dangling from her long lashes, yet holding a huge compassionate smile on her face, “I was so worried about you, Max. I missed you so much!”, looking at Max’s bandaged hands, she winces softly. But her eyes quickly soften as she puts her hand on Max’s cheek, “Are you okay?”

Max only nods, as the lump in her throat blocks the words in her chest, she feels like crying but all she does is try to swallow the block and smiles back at the brunette, who’s grin broadens, and again, wraps Max in a squeezing hug.

Chloe, looks at the scene with a smile of her own, “Okay, time’s up. That’s all you get for hogging my girlfriend, Dana.” she tries to be cocky, but in reality, she is thankful to the brunette for being so compassionate towards Max, who needs all the support she can get.

“I am keeping this one, Chloe. Find yourself another one, you punk,” Dana says while slightly shifting Max away from Chloe.

“Over my dead body. Hands off my bae,” Chloe grabs Max’s arm and pulls her out of Dana’s embrace and wraps her own.

“Petty punk. You beat me this time, but I will have my chances,” Dana winks at Max, which makes the heat rise in her cheeks and turns red. She knows that both girls a bickering in a friendly way, but at the same time, it’s embarrassing for her to be the center of attention.

“Dog, w-will you two pipe it down,” Max says bashfully, while not looking towards the girl hiding her face in Chloe’s arm, making the taller girls laugh heartedly. Chloe pecks a kiss on Max’s head, while Dana ruffles her hair. Max feels it’s better to get away from them before she becomes a pet project for them. She slowly leaves Chloe’s embrace and turns towards Dana,

“Dana, where is K-kate?” she groans internally for her stammer to still present in front of other people. Dr. Thomas mentioned that her stammering is selective which Max has subconsciously imprinted on herself. But it’s based more on her trust issues with people. She should be fine with Dana and Kate, yet it just happens.

Dana shrugs, “I haven’t seen her today, Max. We didn’t have class today because of the faculty meeting over the security of the academy,” she looks at her wrist watch, “It is lunch time, though, maybe she’s in the cafeteria. I was going there myself. Wanna go check out?”

“S-sure” Max nods in reply and the trio starts walking towards the main campus building.

Dana remembering something, tilts her head towards the punk, “Chloe, have you heard anything about Rachel? How is she?”

“Oh yeah, She’s fine now. I got a call from David, she’s been shifted from ICU to the general room and is allowed visits. That’s why we are here, to get Kate and go visit her.” Chloe replies the brunette.

The cheerleader sighs in relief, “Thank God, she’s fine now.” but a frown also forms on her face, “I felt so bad, not being there for you and Kate. I am such a shitty friend.”

Max shakes her head, “No, Dana, p-please don’t say that. You are not s-shitty. Neither me nor Kate or Rachel h-holds it against you if you were b-busy and besides, we all know you care for her.” She squeezes Dana’s arm to make her point.

“Thanks, Maxi. I will make sure to have some time off from my practice and visit her. Say my Hi to her, will you?” Dana smiles towards the redhead, albeit reflectively as if weighing her options to visit her friend or get on with practice.

“I will let her know” Max assures her and stops in her tracks as she reaches the cafeteria door, another dread falls on her as she remembers how they look at her when she went to through her failed rebellious phase. This time both Chloe and Dana put their hands on her shoulder, and nod at her. Max feels her cheek burn with both embarrassment over her misguided prodding into her memories and the taller girls support and kind gesture.

She pushes open the door and enters it while holding her breath, she chides herself internally to overanalyzing things and milking the situation. She scans her through the lounge bursting with students ranting, grouped and huddled. Her eyes fall on the huge bun from behind and Victoria, looking at her with wide eyes. She tilts her head and looks towards Chloe who already has a frown on her face and Dana with a confused look. Even she couldn’t picture Kate to be sitting and socializing with Victoria, who for once, is not with her cronies flanking her.

Kate turns around and looks confusingly towards them but it takes mere seconds or even less for her frown to change to wide eyes and a radiant mirth showing on her face as she gets up from her chair almost toppling it over. She strides towards Max with open arms and wrapping her in a hug, “Oh Max, you are back!” she says excitedly.

Max returns the hug and smiles softly, “Hey Kate, how’s it going?”

Kate leaves the embrace and holds Max’s hands in hers. A sadness falls on her face when she sees the bandaged hands of the red hair, also a guilt grows inside her for leaving the frantic girl yesterday morning. She should have forced herself on Max to keep her from doing anything drastic, yet she failed. With a soft voice, she murmurs, “Max…”

Max seeing her Christian friend’s crestfallen face, lightly squeezes her hand and gives her an assuring smile, “I am f-fine, Kate. I am sorry for worrying you,”

Kate shakes her head, “No, Max. Don’t be sorry. I am glad you are alright,” She looks behind her and sees Victoria sheepishly shrunk on her seat, trying to avoid meeting anyone’s eyes, which strikes odd to Max and the taller girls who are still trying to understand the very uncharacteristic semblance of the Queen Bee of Blackwell. Kate understanding the confusion of the trio speaks with a smile on her face, “Max, Victoria was worried for you too,”

_‘What? She was worried? And for me?’_ Max thinks, unable to comprehend, more so, believe the Christian girl’s revelation, _‘She must be on to something. I better be careful. More like, I better be ready to hold off Chloe from going all macho on her.’_

Kate pulls Max towards the table and also invites at the taller girls, “C’mon, have a seat, Chloe, Dana. And it’s nice to see you again, Chloe.”

Chloe nods, but her face remains stern as she lankily takes the seat next to Max with Dana brings an empty seat from another table and sets it next to Chloe. From an outsider’s perspective, it looks like the Queen Bee is isolated and the girls huddled together.

“So, what is the Queen Bitch of Shitwell bestowing her presence upon us?” Chloe says bitterly as she folds her arms, and glares at the pixie blonde, who’s nose flares at the name calling, but, yet again, uncharacteristic of her, she doesn’t quip or retort back to the blue-haired punk. Instead, she just scratches her nail on the table’s surface and stays silent. Which, in turn, confuses Chloe, because she was ready to pound some of her attitudes into the pixie for driving Max to the corner many times, even though Max did fight back, but it still irked her.

“Kate, is she threatening you? You can tell us, you know?” This time Dana mutters, as she sneaks a glance towards the seated short haired blonde.

“No, it’s not like that. Tori really is nice. You guys don’t understand her.” Kate becomes a little defensive, much to the bafflement of the taller girls. But it kind of, annoying, even the kindest and soft spoken girl, that her friends are jumping into conclusion before she even has the chance to tell them, that Victoria, the queen bee’s mask has shattered.

Chloe huffs an agitated air, “Tori? That’s what she makes you call her now? Kate, tell us the truth? Why is she here and how is she blackmailing you to play as her lacky?” Chloe fumes as turns towards Victoria with eyes so fierce as if striking daggers through them, “Hey, Bitchtoria, what games are you playing? You better spill it now, or I know how to make you squeal.” This time Victoria own eyes turn to steel and she glares back at the punk, who has a cocky smirk growing on her face, a notion, a mocking challenge to the queen, she continues, “There you go, look at them eyes. This suit you better than acting nice,” she air-quotes the word nice.

“You better watch your mouth, Price,” are the only words Victoria mutters through her gritted teeth. If it was her formal self, she would put up a fight. A fight, even the punk, Chloe Price would remember. But that’s not her. That’s never been her. It was just a façade to hide her fears, retorting and insulting were her way of telling them that I am not afraid of you. I can fight back, but without realizing that her insults might have hurt how many people. So, the queen just sucks it up and tightens her jaw.

“Chloe, please stop this. You don’t know the Victoria like I do now. I was wrong about her too. She really is nice and please stop calling her names, she is my friend.” Kate though annoyed, but still plays the soother for the ire filled blue haired punk.

Dana, who had known Victoria longer than any of the girls here, even she can’t understand what is in her head, what is she thinking. The Queen Bee she knows wouldn’t associate herself with common, as per the queen’s words, people or least the target of her mockery, Kate. So, she also concludes that the pixie blonde is up to something with does not bode well for Kate or Max and the way Kate is acting all defensive of her, really bothers her. She goes on to speak her mind, “Victoria, when will you grow up and leave your antics. If you want to be the Queen Bee here, fine, nobody is going to take your place. But you really should stop with this crap and harass people like that. I don’t know how you have manipulated Kate into this. But we are not going to fall for your scheme here. So, again, Leave Kate and Max out of your charades.” Dana prattle on and bashes Victoria with her own sense of defensiveness for the younger girls.  

Victoria’s eyes grow wide, surprised and dismayed over the bitterness her fellow Vortex Club member has for her. Her eyebrows crease together as something breaks inside her. Does everyone think about her this way? She thinks. Her lips tremble. Just a couple of days ago, she could have torn through anyone who had even the notion of insulting the popular girl of Blackwell, but then again. That was her in the past, she wants to be a better person. She wants to be genuinely liked by people and respect her, not by fear but by admiration. The way she admires Max and her courage, despite her broken down state. Yes, that’s what she calls her affection to Maxine Caulfield, an admiration, liking or probably more. But right now, at this moment, she feels like her chest was opened up by a blunt knife and her heart ripped out and crushed beneath countless feet, trampling poking, kicking it till it stopped beating. That’s what she felt, empty, only emptiness. She is not strong, this is what she was always afraid of, being trampled over showing kindness, and vulnerability. Her fears became real in mere minutes. Every atom in her body was telling her to rebel, lash out, become the cold persona she always donned, become the insensitive bitch they make her out to be. But she doesn’t, not anymore. She promised. Made peace with her inner demons and wanted to change. But all in vein. People still see her as the cold-hearted Victoria Maribeth Chase, of the Chases, the ruthless and snide. But mere words from the punk and the brunette cheerleader broke her. She couldn’t bear it. Unlike Max, she is not strong to be exposed and stay strong. She gives up.

Her eyes start to sting, she looks helplessly towards Kate, but quickly averts her eyes as the warm feeling of water burns her eyes. She abruptly gets up and strides towards the exit of the cafeteria, ignoring the calling of the Christian girl, “Tori. Tori, wait!” but she blocks the calling, and disappears through the door.

Chloe and Dana sit there, baffled and confused. Max might not know Victoria very well, but they and Kate know her very well. It was not like her to just run away from a fight, at least not without putting up a fight of her own. But the hatred in Chloe overwhelmed the feeling of confusion and a smirk forms on her face, “Look at her go. I’ve had enough of the bitch, pretending to be nice all of a sudden. As if we cannot see through her games.”

Expression forms on Kate’s face, which she might have never shown to anyone, an expression of utter anger and disgust. She understands that Chloe and Dana don’t trust Victoria, she didn’t either. But now that she knows who the real Victoria is, she feels the taller girls went overboard without listening to her. She glares at the punk, “She was not pretending, Chloe!” Her voice is sharper than her usual soft-spoken tone, something none of the girls sitting here has heard from her before, “You should be ashamed of yourself, both of you.” she frowns, even at herself for the anger she is feeling for her friends. But she cannot help it. They really were harsh on the pixie.

Chloe folds her arms and scoffs, “Katie, I don’t know what mumbo jumbo she threw at you, but you don’t know her very well than you think you do.”

Dana nods and agrees with Chloe, “Yeah, Kate. I also don’t think she’s going to do an 180-degree turn, just like that. She’s on to something. You should be careful with her and stay away,”

Kate shakes her head, “No, both of you stop being paranoid about Tori, this is not nice, Chloe. Dana. She genuinely had a change of heart. She talked to me, she was sorry for everything.” Kate tries to make the duo understand, but it doesn’t seem to faze either of them.

“You are going nuts for her, Katie. I don’t care if she has a change of heart or a brain. I don’t give a rat shit about her.” Chloe jabs her finger on the surface of the table as to make her point.

“ENOUGH!” The bickering trio is startled by the voice, as if in sync, all of them turns their head towards Max, who was staying silent all the time since she came in and saw Victoria, “Stop, all of you,” She takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her red hair. Without saying anything, she gets up from the seat and starts walking towards the exit.

“Max, where are you going?” Chloe asks her while getting up herself, only for Max to point towards her without looking back.

“Chloe, you will not follow me, none of you,” She says. Chloe tries to complain, “Che, please!”

“Okay! Fine, do whatever you want, Max” She leans back and crosses her arms over her chest and pouts her lips. Max leaves the pouting punk and the other confused girls and walks out of the cafeteria. She knows where she needs to go. The punk might have missed it, so did Dana, but she saw it. She saw the swollen eyes of the pixie and the failed attempt to hide her sunken eyes with makeup. But why? This question stuck in her head the moment she saw Victoria, why was she crying? Why is she in this state? Why is Kate defending her so much? All of these questions were raging in her head. Even she was skeptical, still not ready to accept what Kate was saying about Victoria because the moment she arrived at Blackwell, no even before that, before when she saw her first time at the Mall’s parking lot. She hated her. She hated the holier than thou demeanor of the pixie blonde rich girl, she hated how she treated people, especially Kate, and the words she said to Max, she hated her for that. But all of these doubts, skepticism, they vanished, the moment see saw her lips tremble and the disbelief in her eyes, and the grief that she tried her best to mask with her tiny agitated voice, all of it washed away every doubt Max had in her mind. The hatred she bore for the pixie was gone. There were still some lingering thoughts in her head. It could be a ploy, her brain said. She is too conniving and scheming to let it slide this easily. Yet, she could stop herself from walking towards her destination.

By the time she realized, she was already in the dormitory, right in front of Victoria’s door. Something inside her told her, this is where she will find her answer to her doubts, and the reasons for the pixie’s current state. She raps at the door softly and calls for the tenant of the room “Victoria, it’s Max. Can I come in?” she gets no answer, this time she knocks a little louder, “Vi- Tori, I am not moving from here until you open the door,” She hears the muffled shuffling from inside, and steps away from the door, with a slow click of the lock, the door creaks open. A knife twists in Max’s chest, she was used to seeing the prim and proper face of Victoria Chase, her mocking smirk, or her dishonest smile, the pouting lips when things didn’t go her way, she has seen it and was used to it. But this person, no this battered and maimed person was not Victoria Chase. She looked like a girl who has been stripped, shamed and dragged on the floor until she lost all hope and despair broke her. She was looking at a version of herself, and her instincts kicked in, not realizing, not understanding, not even wanting to understand, she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around the girl in despair. She wanted to give the soulless girl a sliver of hope if she could. So, she squeezed the girl even tighter, trying to hold as much as could before the girl crumbled and turned to dust.

A cry hit her ears, which also wrenches her heart, she feels the weight of the despaired girl’s head on her shoulder and more broken cries escape from the girl's mouth. But Max knew, this was alright, everything was alright. This has to happen or else, she will not forgive herself, or Chloe or Dana. She will never forgive herself to be part of breaking someone beyond hope. Why? She didn’t care for the answer anymore. There was no more room for doubts, no more skepticism, no more schemes. But only a thought, to keep this girl together and give her whatever hope she needs.

“I am s-sorry, Max. I am so sorry, fo-for everything,” Victoria cries harder, like a normal eighteen-year-old girl who did something bad and regretted it, regretted it so much that it broke her. She cries for her own eighteen years of loss behind a veil of pretentiousness and mockery. She also cries for all the people she has hurt throughout her life, only for herself to feel safe.

“Shhh, Shhh, it’s a-alright, it’s alright, Victoria,” Max whispers softly.

“I didn’t mean to hurt y-you, Max. I didn’t know, I-I swear I didn’t know. I am sorry,”

A realization struck Max, she knows what Victoria meant. But, how? How did she know, Kate told her? No, Kate wouldn’t. Then she vaguely remembers Jefferson’s class. Victoria tried to say something but Kate interrupted them, she remembers Jefferson harassing her, she came out with Kate. She remembers her running to the rooftop and breaking down, but why did she not see through it. She was there, she listened to it, everything about Max. Her past, her sorrow, the unbecoming of a teenage girl’s lost youth. A ping of uncertainty chimes in Max’s heart. Somewhere in her head, something told her to get away from this girl and run. But the girl’s sobs and cries said otherwise, it washed away the lingering doubt rearing in her head. Everything made sense now, the distraught state the pixie was in, her pestering care, Kate’s defense. She might have told Kate she knows about Max, and her eyes, oh, her swollen eyes which showed she had cried for the red head, felt the broken girl’s pain and cried for her. So, she embraced it, accepts the reality she was in. It was never meant to be hidden for long anyway. But if it did show someone the path to correct their own ill driven life, then it was alright.  

“Tori,” she recalls Kate calling her by this name, so she does it too, not knowing the weight and the meaning of it, but she knows this is how she will address this girl, who cared for her unbeknownst to Max, “It’s alright, y-you didn’t k-know, it’s not your f-fault” she stammers yet she keeps talking, “I didn’t know about your ei-either. I didn’t see the k-kindness in your heart, I am at fault too. Don’t b-blame yourself,” She says soothingly as she rubs the shivering back of the taller blonde girl.

Victoria hiks and her breath hitch through her sobs “Max, I feel so disgusted with myself, Chloe was right, I am a bitch, I have hurt you and she has all the rights to hate me, like everyone. I deserve this,”

“No,” Max shakes her head. Leaving the embrace, she guides the sobbing girl to the sofa and helps her sit while seating next to her. Victoria tilts her head down and tears flow and drips on her lap. The redhead rubs on her back to sooth the hitching breaths of the pixie blonde. And she speaks softly “You do not deserve this, Tori. Chloe is over-protective of m-me. She is really a k-kind person. I know what she s-said was wrong, but if she knows you, l-like Kate and me, she will become the m-mushiest person for you, so is Dana. They are n-nice, but are misguided,”

Victoria lifts her head and looks at Max, the makeup which she did to cover her sleep deprived eyes is already washed away by her flowing tears, eyes red and still brimming with fresh tears. Max puts her hand on Victoria’s cheek, and smiles softly through her own glossy eyes, “T-Tori, I don’t blame you anymore. Yes, I hated you, but I was wrong about you. So, we are e-even.”

Victoria wipes the corner of her eye with the balls of her palms and sniffs, “But I have hurt you so much, Max. With all the bullshit things I said to you, and to Kate. I have hurt you both. How can you so easily forgive me? A person like me doesn't deserve to be forgiven.” Her lips tremble and she curses herself for saying those hurtful words out of her jealousy and obsession.

“Who s-said it was easy, Tori. I am not the easily f-forgiving one. I hold grudges. I held a grudge on you for f-four months. I hated you for what you did to me b-back then,” A slight frown forms on Max’s face but softens as soon as she sees Victoria’s face fall again and fresh tears start brimming in her eyes. _‘Dog, she is that much of a water work? So much for the calculating, ice cold queen, she’s hella mushy’_ “Hey, hey, I didn’t mean to say this to m-make you feel bad, Tori. I was just making a p-point. You came a long way to repent and see your wrongdoing, so was I, to forgive you. So, we are good.”

“You don’t hate me?” Victoria’s voice is so vulnerable and tiny, that melts Max’s heart, she is no different from Chloe, with a hard exterior but a really nice and sensitive person inside. Max lifts her hand to wipe her eyes and cheeks softly to rub away the stray tears that keep clinging to her.

“I wouldn’t be here if I did,” says the redhead with a smile on her face, which also brings a soft smile on the pixie’s face. Max scans her eyes through Victoria’s room and sees the lavish setting, and expensive looking sofa she was currently seated on, paired with the equally expensive table. She sees three life-size portraits of the pixie’s herself, which are bordered with light strips dividing the three photos and hugging the windows and behind the computer desk. The contrasting ambiance of the room was a mix and match contrasts of both posh lifestyle and an artistic value and the vibe was soothing. If Max saw Victoria’s room maybe an hour ago, she would have chided her as a pretentious and materialistic rich girl. But now, she knows that it has value there which can be artistically appraised. Max sighs, feeling contented of her supposed reconnaissance of an enemy territory turned to friendly haven, she grins, “I like your room, Tori, v-very artistic,” She starts this conversation to relieve the pixie blonde from her grief filled thoughts. She herself in not as strong to console someone else.

Victoria sniffs again and shakes her head, “It’s just me pretending to know art. To be honest, I liked your room better than mine, the way you decorated it, it felt more natural. Unlike mine, all money poured and just have the best thing to show off. Ugh, I hate this room now,”

“W-well, mine has already a bomb blasted in it yesterday,” Victoria winces as she remembers the state of the room was in and more like Max’s herself, which reminds her of Max’s injuries and she looks at Max’s bandaged arms. Her eyes sadden, and she inwardly curses herself and the people who had put Max into this position of a broken state of mind. Max observes the changing expression of the pixie blonde, waves her bandaged hand, “Don’t worry about it, I am f-fine now. I won’t go C-Carrie on you. And about my room, if it was in a proper condition, I could have lent it to you since I am not going to be using it.”

Victoria’s misty eyes grow wide, “What do you mean, Max? Are you leaving Blackwell?” Her heart sinks. She has only just redeemed herself, just got a connection with Max which she longed for, and for it to vanish when it only started, it wrenches her heart.

Max shakes her head, “No, no, I meant f-for now. I am on temporary disability leave. Principal Wells suggested that I should take a few days off, cuz Mad Max have been wreaking havoc and disturbing the sleep and daily life of princesses of Prescott Dorm,” she couldn’t hide the bitterness in her tone. She wanted to be here, still attending classes like a normal girl. But her issues and the ‘complains’ the faculty received drove her to near expulsion. She barely managed to save her scholarship, thanks to Joyce and David, at least that’s what Chloe told her on the way. It was somewhat relieving that she has a chance to come back here and continues her photography scholarship, even under the pretentious prick of a teacher.

Victoria’s nostrils flared and her lips pout, a glimpse of her old persona emerges, but with her swollen eyes, she looks cuter than intimidating, “I swear I will find out who complained and wring their neck to take it back and revoke this leave or whatever the fuck it is,”

Max slaps her forehead jokingly, “Oh, I am sure you will” she holds Victoria's hand, “But It’s alright, Tori. Perhaps, it will be a good thing for me too, with…” she trails off, her brain starts acting up, pondering through the annals of her memory and remembering the torments and the aftermaths. She quickly shakes her head before bad things start rearing and eating her conscious, she continues, “Anyways, I will be back. Ain’t no Blackwell bros and hoes driving Max Caulfield away. They are hella mistaken,” She grins, as she mimics Chloe’s mannerism of speech.

For the first time, Victoria giggles and she pushes Max playfully, “Oh my god, Price is rubbing on you too much, Max.”

Max inwardly relieved that the girl is somewhat stable. She shrugs her shoulders, “Well you know, the Price is always right.” This time she mimics The Price is Right’s host's voice, making the pixie blonde cringe and rolls her eyes. Max grins again, but her grin falters and her face turns serious. Max wets her lips with her tongue and bites her lower lip, as she weighs the option to ask or not to ask Victoria the question that’s been in her head for almost a week. But she gives up to her curiosity and asks her, “Tori, can I ask you something?”

Victoria again looks towards Max, “Yeah, go ahead, Max,”

“Back in my room that day, why did you k-kiss me?”

Victoria looks down and plays with her bangles, she wished she knew the answer, but even just earlier with Kate, she herself was pensive, trying to understand what is the connection between her and Max. But she knows she has to explain to her, in any way. So, she starts with what she felt and wanted, “Max, I, I don’t know myself, why I did that. When I saw you the first time, at the mall, it was nothing there. But when you…” she pauses, remembering Max’s broken down state as she fell on the floor and cried frantically over her trauma, it made her hate herself even more for hurting the girl, even if unknowingly, she continues, “you had your breakdown and cried. It… it kind of disturbed me. For four months, everything kept reminding me, for days, weeks, months. I couldn’t sleep properly and get those thoughts out of my head. When… when you joined Blackwell, I was surprised. You were changed, a lot better than before. It confused me even more. And, I, I…” her voice trails off again. She looks at Max, who albeit a confused look on her face, squeezes Victoria’s hand and nods, gesturing her to continue, “I felt jealous of you, for you being strong and recovering, and… and, there was this feeling that grew in me. I started feeling obsessed, jealous, empty. In my stupid head, I decided to…” her face reddens as blood rushes to her cheeks, “… decided to have you. Like, I don’t know, like, to make you m-mine.” This time Victoria averts her eyes from Max’s shocked one and she looks the other way, praying to God, Max is not disgusted with her, but all she felt was a hand resting on her arm and rubbing it softly, without looking at her, Victoria continues, “Max, I was or probably even now, am obsessed with you. I… I feel empty, and lost without having any sort of connection with you, I can’t even name this feeling I have for you, I thought it was jealousy, then it turned to something else, obsessed to have you like a p-pet, but it was more than that also,” her eyes again brim in tears for the inevitable answer she has on the tip of her tongue but she denied it everything it came in her head. She drove that thought away, thousands and thousands of times, but she knows she has to say it, to find either a continuation of this chapter in her life or a closure, “I… Max, I fell in l-love with you.” And a silence falls in the room. Victoria, preparing herself for the inevitable answer.

Max in a shocked state as she hears the words, probably only Chloe told her and she accepted the because she wanted to. But to hear them from Victoria Chase, a person she barely knows, to fall in love with Max, and the circumstances were like fate playing another joke in her life, dragging along people who just made a connection to her. Like Victoria, Kate, Rachel, they are people who just entered her life, but every person has to face different sort of consequences. For Rachel, to be on the verge of losing her life. For Kate, to almost lose the person she made a connection with. For Victoria, to be in a helpless state and feeling lost, and now having a feeling for Max, who might not even return them because her heart is in a different place. It hurts her, for hurting people who are in her life. It’s like she is cursed and everything and every person she touches is cursed and will either end up dead or hurt. She hates herself for that. Hate being in the center of a poisonous miasma which affects people who get close to her. Max’s eyes fall down as sadness grips her, her face looks hollowed all of a sudden as she loathes herself.

Seeing the turmoil on Max's face, Victoria curses herself again, she curses for making the redhead go through this. She bites her lips hard as she feels the pain that passes from Max to herself, but she knows she has to make it right, she has to close this chapter which she herself started selfishly. This time she puts her hand on Max’s shoulder, “Max,” Max looks at her with hollowed eyes, which makes the pixie feel another stab in her heart, she continues, “Max, please don’t think too much about this. It’s me. I decided this upon myself, and I understand you love Pr- Chloe, this is how it’s meant to be. I am not going to blame you if you don’t want to return the feelings I have for you, but hear this,” her heart is sinking, knowing her feelings will be unanswered, it tears her apart, but she knows it’s all on her, and she has to make it right. So, she puts a brave face and smiled at Max and cups her cheek, “Having this connection with you is more than anything I can wish for. You are not obliged to return my feelings. It’s sappy but that’s how it is, Max, I love you, but I will love you as a friend even more so if it connects me with you. I am content with whatever relationship we share, and besides, I cannot complete with that blue gorilla girlfriend of yours,” A snort escapes from Max’s as she stiffens a giggle. Victoria’s face also lit up and she smirks, “I want to keep my facial features intact, and I am not fond of being pounded by her.  Even if I hate being in the club now, I have to keep my appearance, you know. So, I am good with what we have, Max. Friends?” she stretches her hand towards Max, waiting for her to clasp it.

A smile forms on Max's face, and ignoring the stretched hand, she hugs Victoria, “I would love to, Tori,” Victoria reciprocates the hug and squeezes the smaller redhead. Leaving the embrace, Max looks towards her new friend, “I am sorry for not returning your f-feelings Victoria. Chloe is everything to me, but I appreciate a-and will love you as my friend.”

Victoria nods with a wide grin on her face, she feels a huge weight she has been carrying for months he finally lifted off her back. It’s a bittersweet feeling, but to be friends with the girl she begun to care for is more than enough to ease her own frantic disturbed heart.

“I guess, this is it then, Max. I think you should go back to your friends now, or they’ll think, I will be putting you through my schemes, as Price puts it, on you.” Says the pixie girl while getting up.

Max shakes her head as she also gets up, “No, I will talk to them. Chloe and D-Dana will understand. They are still l-looking at the Victoria Chase of the past. Kate was right, Tori, you are a n-nice and caring person. People just need to look beyond this, this, veil you had. You do not have to feel insecure of p-people around you. Instead of putting people down because of your insecurities, y-you should inspire them, with your skills and your art. I know you have it in you. I saw your w-work and it really is g-great, very Richard Avedon-esque,”

A grin forms on Victoria’s face, somehow she feels it’s the first time someone has praised her genuinely, not because of her status as a Vortex Club member, or being a member of the prestigious Chases, but as an artist, a photographer, “He’s one of my heroes. Thanks, Max. I know I was wrong about trampling people, but I had to do it, to keep myself safe. But I was so wrong. I will change my ways. Focus more on my photography skills and art, instead of this teen angst and banters with Vortex Club. The status means shit in the art world outside, Max. It’s all skills and connections, but there is no honesty in that. I will be known int the art world, and you too Max. I have seen your work. That photo of Chloe you took. You even made that gorilla look so beautiful. The details, oh my god, everything in that picture is amazing. But, Max, as an artist, I will be your competition, even if we are friends.”

Max smiles and nods, “I would love that, we c-can both learn from each other, Tori. I’ll leave now. I am p-pretty sure, the ‘gorilla’ as you call her, will be stirring up trouble and I have to appease her. I’ll see you around, and uh… get your make up fixed before you go out, Tori.”

Victoria looks at her confusing and then back to the mirror, and she squeals in disgust, “Eeek! Oh, my god! what is this shit, I look like a monster,”

Max laughs, “It is what it is, s-see you later, Tori,” She says while turning towards the door,

“Bye, Max and Thank you, for everything and take care,” She says with a concern in her voice but a huge relieved smile on her face.

“You too, Bye.” Max waves at her and closes the door behind her. A sense of relief hits her and she sighs in content. _‘So, this is the real Victoria Chase. Kate was so right about her. Katie, I always knew you see the good in people.’_

_‘But, I still don’t like her, Max. What she did to you, to us and Kate.’_

_‘Maxine, that’s in the past. What is the point of clinging to something that we cannot change? You saw everything, she really is a nice person and she’s changed, we cannot blame her for what she felt.’_

Maxine sighs _‘Fine if that’s what you feel. But don’t tell me I didn’t warn you if she starts her shit again.’_

_‘I don’t think that will happen anymore. She is changed. But right now, we have to work on another raging goddess to appease, Maxine. I did leave her pissed off.’_ Max says while walking out of the dorms and back to the cafeteria,

_‘Oh, don’t you worry. It’s our Chloe. She might be pissed but she will understand. I know it,’_ Maxine tries to console her original.

Max enters the main building and walks in the cafeteria, and sees the girls still seated but none of them are talking, more like it was some sort of standstill. Max gulps and readies herself for the questions they are gonna spill. Kate and Dana will understand, but it’s Chloe she has to be worried about, as she looks at the frowning face of her girlfriend. She decides to hide the fact of Victoria’s confession of her love to Max a secret for now. She will have to tell Chloe but right now, it will mean another problem stirring up and she doesn’t want that.

Kate lifts her head and looks towards Max with concern in her eyes as if silently asking if everything is okay now. Max smiles softly and nods subtly, which makes the Christian girl release a relieved sigh. Max sits next to Chloe, who is still frowning and has her arms crossed with her lips scrunched. Dana greets her again with a smile which Max replies with her own. The cheerleader tilts her head towards Chloe, again, Max smiles, and nods, telling her she will take care of it. Max turns her head towards Chloe and calls for her softly, “Che,”

“Yeah, what?” Chloe replies without looking towards Max. One thing Chloe hates is showing any sort of negative expression towards Max, but right now, she can’t help but feel agitated and her ire is showing on her face.

“Are you angry with me?” again asks the red head

“Why should I be, Max?” the bitterness in Chloe tone strikes a hammer in Max’s chest, but she knows she has to make it right.

“Because I acted shitty towards you,” Max says guiltily.

“Ain’t that always the case, Max? Being left out?”

“No, Chloe, you know you are not being left out, every decision I make depends on you too. But this, I had to do this alone.”

This time Chloe turns around, a visible hurt in her eyes makes Max's heart sinks as sorrow and guilt grips her. She thought she was ready to face an angry Chloe, but being hurt is something she cannot bear to see her girlfriend in. 

“Max, I cannot help but be worried about you. Fine, I understand Victoria is changed, she might be nice. But I am not Kate, I cannot forgive her for what she did to you.”

“I know Che, I know and I understand your feeling. Nothing makes me happier than you caring and worrying for me. But, please, look at her as a person she is now, not who she was before. I hated her too, Che, and you know that better than me. But she really is changed. You do not have to forgive her now, maybe in the way, but I had to do this, I had to find a closure somewhere.”

“Max, people don’t just change that easily. You have no idea the things she has done to people. I have seen it, Dana too and how she treated Kate, it’s not easy to just forgive and forget.”

Kate pipes in this time, “Chloe, I might be a forgiving person, and you can call it my weakness. But I believe every person has a sliver of good in them, and they should be given a chance to repent if they want to and Victoria wanted to change.”

“Kate is right, Chlo. I talked to her, she really is sorry for everything and really want to change to a better person. You have to give her a chance,” Max emphasizes her point by squeezing on Chloe’s arm.

Chloe puts her hand on Max’s and her face softens, “Max, nothing is more important to me than your safety and wellbeing. I just want you to be safe and without anyone else’s shit spilling on you.”

 Max leans in and kisses on Chloe’s cheek, which dissipates the worry from Chloe’s face and a smile grows on her face, “I know, Che. I have you to protect me. All I need is that, and a little more,” She winks at the blue haired protector of hers and smiles seductively which makes the punk’s cheek tinged with a red hue. _‘I know your weaknesses, you dorky Price. You cannot get away from Max attacks.’_

Trying to put a brave face, the punk smirks, “Well, ain’t you bold now, Caulfield,”

“The company I keep,” Max says as she shrugs her shoulder.

“I think I need to up my game with you. You are catching up fast. How about we skip everything and go to your dorm room and venture, some rub and pet, and _come_ to a conclusion,” Chloe emphasizes on the word, which makes the redhead’s face turn to the color of her hair, and Dana snorts. Poor Kate misses the innuendo and looks confusingly at the trio.

“OMG, both of you, get a room. You are confusing my pure Katie,”

“That’s what I am gunning for, Dana. To get a room, but your friend here, the redhead is all show, no game,”

“Says the one, who does not take the ripe and ready fruit right in front of her,” Max wasn’t about to give up either, even though she was red with embarrassment but this new surge of freedom and boldness strangely helps her break out of the shell of shyness.

This time Kate’s face turns red, all of this is new to her. In her eighteen years of life, she only had kissed, even though a girl. But she never thought anything beyond that. The feeling of unknown and the reminder of her kiss with Rachel makes her heart beats faster. Yet with the same feeling, she starts to miss her. She wants to see her. She looks at her wrist watch and groans internally as there is still an hour left for the visiting hours to starts. She’s startled by a snicker and tilts her head up to see the other girls looking at her bemused and smiles on their faces. Her face turns even redder, she knows she’s in trouble now and frantically tries to correct them before they start bashing her.

“W-what? I was just looking at the time,”

“Oh? And Why would you look at the time?” Dana asks, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Honestly, I was just looking at the time. S-stop looking at me like that, Dana. This is not nice,”

“Katie-pie, there’s still an hour before the visiting starts, but I know you can’t wait to see Rachel and start eating her face,” This time Chloe pipes in, with her grin growing wider,

“Oh, my gosh! You are gross, Chloe” says the Christian girl, now beyond red, like a ripe tomato. Chloe’s suggestion reminded her of the kiss she shared with Rachel. She folds her hands over the table’s surface and hides her face inside. Even though it’s a light banter and a funny moment being the target of a tease, it should appease her. But a dread falls on her when a thought she didn’t want, creeps in her head, _‘What if she didn’t survive? Everything, that is now, would have changed,’_ Flashes of the golden-haired wounded girl thrashing on the hospital bed, clinging to her life, and then the still and dead heartbeat fills her head. Her heart sinks at this what if, question and an involuntary sob escape her mouth which she tries to muffle by blocking her mouth with her arm.

The other girls hear the sob and the jerking body of the Christian girl immediately gets up from their seat and crowd the girls. Max is the first one to wrap her arm around the leaned girl and runs her hand through her friend’s head, “Hey, Hey, what happened, Katie?” She looks confusingly towards the other girls who are equally baffled and look at each other, trying to understand if their teasing caught up with the sobbing girl or something else.

“Sorry, Katie-pie, we were just joking,” Chloe says apologetically while putting her hand on Kate’s shoulder.

Kate lifts her head up and sniffs while wiping the brimming tears with her knuckles and shake her head, “No, I am sorry. You guys did nothing, I…” her voice is cut off as her lips quiver, “We almost lost her. I almost lost her,” and the reality sinks in all the girls. They knew the stakes, even though relieved that Rachel was fine now, and will recover. But the statement from the Christian girl pounded heavily on their conscience too.

Chloe understood what she was going through, just earlier today she was in the same situation, the same dread she felt. Ignoring the onlookers in the cafeteria, to them, it’s one drama after another on this table, she drags a chair close to the seated blonde and sits next to her, rubbing her shoulder, “I understand, Katie-pie, we all fear this. But she fought, she is stronger than we all think. It’s dreadful to think, what if… what if she didn’t. But she is here, with us now, and it’s our turn, more so, your turn to look after her, to support her. And we all are behind you.”

“Yes, Kate. We are all behind you,” Dana consoles the girl while putting her hand on Kate’s and squeezing it lightly, “She survived and we should be thankful for that. Don’t think about the bad stuff, that didn’t happen.”

Max leans closer and plants a kiss on Kate’s head, “We’ll go see her now, Kate. You can see her, t-talk to her, be with her. She is here, with us. And you should show her your happy face. That’s what she n-needs from us.”

“I miss her so much, Max. I want to see her now.” Kate says while wiping the remaining tears.

“I am sure you do sweetie. We’ll go now.” Max soothes her and looks towards Chloe who nods.

“Yeah, Katie-pie. Let’s go see our Blondie.” She smiles at the conservative girl and gets up from her chair.

Max helps Kate get up and nods, “Let’s go, Kate.”

Dana smiles at the trio. She has seen people pretending to be friends, even be genuine friends, but looking at the three girls in front of her and the bond the share, it swells her heart with happiness, “You know what, fuck the practice. I am coming too. I wanna see Rachel. I’ll go get changed and get there on a cab,”

“We can wait for you, Dana,” Chloe suggests, but Dana shakes her head,

“Nah, your tetanus death trap will be crowded with four people. Plus, I’ll take some time. Girl gotta keep appearances, ya know. What if I score a hot nurse or doctor there? I cannot be the only single girl in our sorority group,” She jokes to dissipate the heavy air on the table,

Kate snorts and Chloe cackles a laugh, “You are too much, Dana. Well, Doc Thomas ain’t half bad, if you have a thing for men in their thirties,” she winks at the beautiful cheerleader.

“Oooh, sounds tempting. I’ll see you guys there, later.” Says Dana cheerfully as she prattles out of the Cafeteria.

“Well then, we should leave too. Katie-pie, do you wanna do anything before we go?”

Kate thinks for a few seconds and then looks at the girls, “Umm, Can I stop by the dorms? I need to get something,”

“Sure, Kate. We’ll wait for you at the parking lot,” They leave the cafeteria together. Max and Chloe walk towards the parking lot while Kate takes the opposite pathway towards the dorms.

“So, Caulfield, ripe and ready. Eh?” Chloe corks her eyebrow as they reach her parked truck.

Max leans on her back at the door, “Dog, don’t start it now. I was just bantering, and what was that? Rubs and petting, Che? You Dork!” She chides her playfully.

“Well, if you really wanna go hardcore, I can introduce some new ideas in our _‘ventures’_ ” Chloe winks at the redhead, who turns red and she shoves Chloe.

“Ew, you really are gross, Che. I am not into that.”

Chloe cackles a laugh, “You don’t know until you try, Maxaroni. It’ll be a new experience for you.”

Max rolls her eyes, “No thank you, I have enough experience of that for a lifetime now,” She frowns a bit to the experiences she doesn’t want to remember.

Chloe observes this and changes the subject quickly, “Anyways, I’m gonna give mom a call and let her know that we are going to see Rachel.”

Max nods and looks in front of her to see the same brown haired boy, Warren leaned to his beat-up car and the dark haired Asian, Brooke Scott, who she remembers trying to talk, but ended up in an annoying situation. They were engrossed on a mobile phone with Brooke wrapping her arm around Warren’s and looks genuinely happy, _‘Well, there you go, hot in pants. Finally found your match. Good for you two.’_  But her thoughts are interrupted when the boy’s eyes fall on Max and his eyes widen, and he smiles towards Max, which Max returns albeit discontentedly, as she remembers how the geek boy tried to force Max into the movie trip and triggered her anxiety. The Asian girl looking to and fro at the exchange of gestures leaves Warren’s hand and pushes him, stomping away from him. The guy tries to follow her but from her gesture and waves of hand, she shuns him and walks away. The guy looks crestfallen and rubs his neck, and walks towards the main campus while brooding. _‘Aw, man. Poor Waldo. Get your game straight, boy. Go after her,’_

“Had your fun ruining the creep’s boner, Maxi?” Chloe interrupts her thought with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“Uh, what? I didn’t do anything,” Max pouts.

“Sure, ya know, I have a beef to pick with the nerd there.” Chloe frowns, as she looks towards where the boy disappeared to.

“Huh? Why? Is it because of that time?”

“Nah, yesterday morning, the fucker was creeping in the corner and peeking at your window,”

“HE WAS WHAT?” Max is shocked as her eyes pop out. All of a sudden, she regrets feeling sorry for the guy as a surge of anger boils inside her. One thing she doesn't want in Blackwell is to be aware that someone is creeping on her.

“If this is your reaction, Maxi. I might want to have a serious chat with him,”

Max’s anger dissipates quickly and she shakes her head, “No, Che. Your chats, as you call them will not end up good. I’ll handle this myself when I am back.”

“But, Max...” Chloe sighs, “Well, I know he’s not a threat but be careful,” She says with a concern in her voice.

Max nods, “Don’t worry, I will. I cannot believe I just felt sorry for this fucker,”

“Ah, there she is,” Chloe looks behind Max, who also turns around to see Kate walking towards them holding a small bag.

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting,” Kate apologizes. Both Max and Chloe shake their heads.

“Nah, it’s alright. You good Katie?” Chloe asks while fishing the keys from her pocket. Kate nods.

“Cool, let’s go hug the shit out of our fighter, maties!” says the blue haired punk with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola there, friends. Your cave-dwelling friend here. Long time? Well, we have a long chapter too. It took me a long time to think, write and fill lots go gaps and answer some questions in this chapter. It was taxing but fun to write. I am still not out of my depressed state of mind, but this proved to be a better distraction than other things I did, which embarrassingly are not even fun to share. So let's talk about this chapter.
> 
> Nick, Nick, Nick... I will shamelessly admit, I kind of went teary-eyed while writing his dream section. I've mentioned before, Nick is some sort of a force, but his layoff aloofness made me feel like an imbecile and had no point being in my story. Well, I'd say you guys were wrong. Here I wanted to shed some light on his character, why would David call someone who is just a drunkard and a lazy, layoff kind of guy. There must have been something right? Turned out, he was mostly stuck in his past, with the grief for the loss of his family. He turned to depression which leads him to alcoholism. But now, after what happened to Rachel, he feels he has to do something, something to find his way back. to his organization, his home, and his other family. Now that he is serious in handling Bill's situation and also a bigger target in his crosshairs. What will he do with Frank? Lets find that out in the future.
> 
> Ah, Chloe, our beautiful blue-haired goddess. I wanted to show her fears of losing Max affecting her thoughts and that she is also just a person, now matter how strong or adapt she feels like she is, but Max literally is her weakness. I might have gone a tad bit overboard with her distraught state. But I wanted to switch between Max being the soother and Chloe being the relieved for once. Why? Because they both are each other's support. 
> 
> Victoria, you know, I am a huge fan of Redeemed!Victoria, I always liked her character, from the first choice in the game where we are shown a glimpse of her real nature, to the End of the World party. I always wanted to write her as humane as possible. But when a facade you have created for years comes crumbling down, you feel the most exposed and vulnerable. That's what she felt, exposed and naked. I wanted to give her the plot to find closer to her frantic situation she put herself in. Hence the heart to heart between Max and her. I still have room to play the connection between her and Max, but lets see how things go from here. This is for the future to explore.
> 
> No Bill? or the 7th person? We'll give them a rest, the have a 'lot of work' to do in the future. So they are brewing some plans behind the scenes.
> 
> That's all for now. I hope you like this chapter. Share your thoughts on what you think. Feedbacks and reviews are lifelines of wanna-be amateur writers like me. Until next time... *A bear walks into his cave and crashes*
> 
> P.S: Releases will be slow for Abyss, the story is a bit taxing for me to work on daily basis. I am also looking into a different story to like. Again it's gonna be LiS based. I might be thieving but I really liked the idea one of the authors posted in FFN. I give my kudos to the author for braving such an idea. I like it. I might give an homage to him and write my own fic on a similar idea.


	30. Finding Home

** **

i_will_give_you_rest

* * *

 

**Somewhere**

The scene is completely different than how it usually transpires between Bill Ernest and the younger man, his only active partner for his torturous and sick games. The older hyena paces left and right with heavy thumps of his foot, muffled only by the soft yet dirty carpeted floor. His face shows clear panic and agitation. The seated man’s gaze follows him in confusion. He has never seen Bill so restless, not when he lost all of his power or even his two sons death. Right now, he looked like he will lash out at anyone who even breathes in front of him. Still, the younger man musters the courage to ask him anyways.

“Bill, will you please stop for a moment and tell me what is the problem?” asks the younger man.

Bill stops and frowns at his apprentice “Nothing that you should concern yourself with.” He doesn’t want to admit, but the dream he saw last day has reminded him of his old wounds. An ache on his back which he though he has forgotten, but it has reared its head, reminded him of who he was and what he has become. And he knows he needs something or rather someone to vent his ire upon. _‘Yes,’_ He thought, _‘I know. Her… it has to be her. I must get her or else, this… this pain will consume me.’_ he sighs lamentedly for the loss of his relief, his toy.

“Never mind about that, tell me how is your preparation going. We cannot wait any longer. Staying here for too long is not wise, you have your roots here and you will be vulnerable.” Bill speaks to the seated man whose expression changes that of a confusion.

The reason for the younger man’s skepticism and confusions is Bill Ernest, one who he thinks is a cold hearted and calculative man, speaking with concern regarding his apprentice. But for once, he feels happy to be in the company of his mentor and for once, after a long time, he sees a glimpse of the man he came to respect, business or not. But being a skeptic man, he also knows Bill masks his real thoughts under the semblance of calm. That’s how he played with the psyche of his subjects, fear, intimidation, hope and then fear again. So, they would break under this man’s spell and turn to a remarkable profit. _Then why not Maxine Caulfield?_ he thinks. Why does this man feel so obsessed and ire-filled towards this one subject which has clouded his judgment and instead of going with his usual methods, all he did was try to force that girl into submission via physical torture and ultimately failed to break her and let her escape his clutches. He wants to ask his mentor, but he knows the calm will not stay for long.

“You are right, Bill. It’s getting even more dangerous. Even they think something is amiss. But let me assure you, we will be fine as long as we don’t go aggressively towards this endeavor. I promised you, I will get her to you. Just a week or more. That’s all I ask from you. Just to wait a little more.” The man tries to convince his mentor.

“Oh, I have waited. I have waited for five months now, boy. I have waited and waited and waited, till those pricks cops were not off my trail. I had to leave all of it behind to come here because you, my intellectual apprentice, the best manipulator in the business, could not get his hands on one fucking bitch, that I had to wait for five fucking months.” Bill’s voice rises slowly in agitation. His usual mocking demeanor did not take long to return.

The seated man loses his calm also and springs from the sofa and glares at the older man, “Do not victimize yourself, Bill and don’t you ever question my judgment for what I did or did not. While you were busy hiding from your own fuck up, I had to convince them to not killing you right away. They were not happy when you left everything for one bitch. If they wanted to, they would have picked your prize right from her protected house and sold her off to the market. I had to convince them to give you a chance!”

“They don’t hold anything against me. I don’t need them, nor I will handover Max to them.”

The younger man scoffed loudly, “Oh, get off your throne and look around you. Where are we? This little basement is what you call a place?” He flings his arms around the grungy basement they call their hideout. “How many subjects have we got since Max? None. You suppliers are dead, your sons are dead. Your name is in shambles in the organization. You have nothing left except for this…obsession you have for Maxine Caulfield. Why? Bill? Give me one fucking reason to not outright leave you here to rot and wallow for the bitch. Because I am getting sick and tired of this farce you are playing. Why?” He wants to know, for the man of Bill’s caliber has stooped so low to hide from authorities, from the bitch, Amber and even cut ties with the organization.  

Bill shakes his head, “My dear boy, you have no idea what sort of gem Max can become.” Taking a deep breath, he lifts his index finger and asks, “Okay, tell me, how long does it usually took us to turn a subject?”

“A month, two at most.” The younger man replies, but frowns back to his mentor, “But what does this has to do with Max?” he inquires as he crosses his arms together looking in the eyes of his mentors, whose face contorts in a mocking smirk.

“Six months, boy. Six months. And she was intact. I told you before, I went to lengths to break her. But every time on the verge of giving up. She would spring back, recover. I let my two imbecile sons play with her. Even their ‘unique’ approach could not break her. Her resilience and defiance is something you never found in any of the subjects we had before. Just think about it. Think what we can achieve when she is turned. She can become a blueprint, a model for all the future projects.” Bill gloats and tries to convince the younger man how valuable Max is to him and his apprentice, but yet again, it’s a ruse, as he remembers the time he had Max in his captivity. The flesh he tasted on her. Her screams drove him further into pure ecstasy and made him forget his own past. No amount of alcohol or subjects got him closer to that point of arousal, which he could obtain with Max. And he wants it again, to feel that empowered euphoria and the sense of victory over his mother and Rachel Amber.

All of this talk about her being a subject for the organization is a front, a deception he formed with words to convince his younger apprentice to do his bidding and get Max for him. His obsession has taken the toll and he is on a verge of breakdown himself. He feels empty without his most prized prey. So, right now, all he can do is convince the younger man to help him get Max as soon as possible.

The younger man scratches the bridge of his nose with his index finger, and thinks for a few minutes, “Certainly, this is plausible. If you are right, she literally can help us achieve a faster and concrete method to turn future subjects.” He nods as if agreeing to his own remark, “Yes, this will even make the organization to be dependent on us again,” a vile grin forms on his face,

Bill mirror’s the younger man’s grin. He knows he is close, “Yes, yes. Just think about it, the method you have been so close to achieving with Amber’s broad, you can get it from Max. If you get her to me,” he pauses for a few seconds and formulates his next words, “I will even let you fuck her.”

The apprentice’s grin wanes and he shakes his head, “I have no desire for her body, Bill. I am not pathetic enough to ravage an eighteen-year-old girl, unlike you. All I want is to apply my methods and if you say she is resilient then I am sure it will be a huge achievement for both of us.”

Bill frowns at the insinuation of the insolent younger man to call Bill pathetic, but he swallows his pride as he knows at this moment he needs this man, “You have no idea what you are missing. Fine, I understand, you will do what you want to do but one week, that’s what we have decided. You will have her for one week, that’s all I will allow. I do not want you to repeat the mistake of that Amber’s dyke bitch. Now tell me, how do you plan to get her? She is not at school anymore you said.” Bill looks towards him with inquiring eyes.

“That’s right, she is not in Blackwell Academy, and I have to limit my access there and lay low. With the new security changes and everything. I believe it will be harder to get her at the school now. She does not trust me. I admit I was hasty with my method and our previous confrontation has really messed up my chance to get her there,” says the younger man while fixing his glasses and his brow creased into a frown as he remembers the event that transpired.

“So, what now? You know we cannot delay it further. One thing I do understand, the seeds of subjugation is there, but her brain is fighting it. We have to get her before she is either cured completely or broken and will be of no use to us except to put here in a brothel for those perverted pricks at the organization,” he shakes his head, “that would be a major loss,”

 _‘You of all people talking about perversion? How delusional can you get, Bill? You think you are a saint? Even with your religious background, I am still astonished how a monster like you was born in that man’s life’_ The younger man thinks, but can’t bring himself to say the words directly towards the monster that is Bill Ernest. Instead, he tries to push his agenda one more time, the one thing in his mind, “You are right, Bill. It will be a loss. But we will get her, just a week or two more. I am almost done with my preparations. And the pigs will be calmed down by then. Please, be patient for a few more days.”

Bill doesn’t say anything, instead, he nods and walks towards the desk and picks up a photo frame. In the frame, there is a picture of a younger Max with her parents showing a lively grin on the family’s faces, _‘You were an idiot, Ryan. If only you had accepted my offer, but instead you went against me and made me your enemy. I told you that day, I will destroy you and your pride. It’s unfortunate that I had no choice but to kill you and you are not alive to see when I break your precious little girl and make her a true whore that will make you twist and turn on your grave and you will never find peace. I detest you, Ryan Caulfield, I hate you so much that I want to bring you back to life and ravage your pride right in front of you. Breaking your daughter will be my win over you, over that whore mother of mine and the curse you left upon me.’_

The younger man’s phone rings and he answer, “Hello? How many times do I have to tell you not to call on this number… Yes, I get it… Don’t worry, we have it covered… Yes, Yes, you will get your pay upon exchange… Tomorrow… No, not there… it’s too risky… I will tell you the place to meet… Okay… don’t call on this number again, I will call you myself tomorrow…”

He turns around to face Bill, “Frank, He got the stuff you wanted.” The older hyena’s face split into a disgusting and vile grin.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay,**

“I am sorry, Chloe,” Kate says meekly with her fingers twined together and looking down at her joined hands.

Both Max and Chloe, turns their head in sync and look towards the blonde girl, “For what, Katie?” asked the blue-haired punk confusingly as she looks back and forth at the road and the Christian girl.

“For yelling at you and Dana back in the cafeteria,” Kate replies softly, turning red with embarrassment. It was the first time she really felt anger towards a person, let alone two of her closest friends, even if they were wrong and misguided. She feels she shouldn’t have done that.

Chloe chuckles shaking her head, “Oh, forget about that Katie-pie. It’s cool. You were right anyway, we were out of the line too.”

“Yes, Kate, don’t worry about it. You were not wrong t-there. Chloe understands that and I am sure Dana does too. So, don’t be sorry for that” Max smiles at her blonde friend and squeezes her shoulder softly.

“Still, I shouldn’t have done that. But I felt bad for To- I mean Victoria, she is really a nice girl, Chloe.” Again, she tries to make the punk understand that the pixie blonde has changed.

Chloe’s sighs at this, “I don’t know Katie. I mean, okay, I understand she has a change of heart, but why? I am hella trying to understand that, but, no matter how I look at things, I don’t seem to get it. Why is she concerned with you? After all she did, hurting you and Max at any chance she got. Nobody changes out of the blue, what happened to her?” she frowns as she turns her head towards the blonde looking into her eyes, waiting for Christian girl to answer.

Kate fidgets again at this, she knows the reason but she thinks it’s not her right to talk about this, as the reason for Victoria’s change of attitude is seated right next to her. Max understanding Kate’s unease again squeezes her shoulder to get her attention and looks toward her with an understanding gaze and nods subtly as if telling her she will handle this.

_‘I know I should tell her, but how? I don’t know how she will take all of this. It’s been long enough and I don’t want to hide anything from Chloe, but maybe not while she is riding, and knowing Chloe, she will definitely not understand it in the first attempt and blow up. Pick your timing, Caulfield’_

“Chlo, I will tell you everything later,” Max replies to the punk instead of Kate.

Chloe’s eyebrows crease together as she frowns and looks towards the girls, “Why do I feel I am being left out in something very important here, Max? Kate?” her voice has a hint of accusation towards her girlfriend and her friend.

“It’s not that, Che. You know I will not hide anything from you. I will tell you everything but later, I promise.”

Chloe taps her finger on the steering wheel pensively, and she knows if Max doesn’t want to tell her. So, it’s no use forcing her. Giving up, she sighs and nods, “Fine, I get it, but you will tell me, Max.”

Max smiles softly and nods back, “I will, Chlo,”

Kate exhales deeply and is glad that Max has helped her avert the impending interrogation from an agitated punk, but her exhilaration is short-lived as her phone starts ringing. She takes her phone out at looking at the caller ID, her eyes brow creased to a frown and she gulps audibly, much to the confusion of the other girls who look towards their Christian friend’s change of expression. “What happened, Kate? Who is it?” asked the red head.

Kate glances at the ringing phone and then looks back to her friend with a worried expression, “It’s my mother. I have to take this call,” Max felt it was strange for Kate to be so worried that her mother is calling, but she nods to her friend who answers the call.

“Hello, Mother… yes, I am fine. How is everyone?... That’s nice to hear… yes… no, I am not at campus right now, I am visiting a friend in the hospital, she’s unwell… no… no, mother… I am not skipping classes. There were no classes today…” her expression changes to a worried frown, “No, that’s not true, I only defended my friend because he was harassing her… Mother, I am not lying to you... please don’t say this. Okay… I understand… I will apologize to him… I am with my friend, Max. No, She’s not a boy… Oh my God! Mother… Please!” She shakes her head, “No, I am sorry, I am not raising my voice on you… But… Mother, I have class tomorrow, I have to stay at the campus…No, please, you don’t need to come here, I promise I’ll come tonight…. Mother, please, I told you I am not lying to you. I really am visiting a friend, Rachel. You can talk to Max to confirm…” Max could see her lips tremble and her eyes water a bit, “Please, don’t say that mother, she is a nice girl… okay… yes, I will… Yes… Bye.” she disconnects the call and clutches her phone in her hands and she tilts her head down.

Both Chloe and Max are confused by the phone call and the change in Kate’s behavior. Max puts her hand on Kate’s shoulder and calls for the silent blonde, “Katie?” but to their confusion and worry, a dry sob escapes the Christian girl’s mouth. She quickly clears her throat and sniffs. Max looks back at Chloe who also frowns and slows down the truck and parks it at the side of the road, killing the engine.

“What happened, Kate?” Max asks her again, only for the graceful girl to shake her head and wipe her already brimming eyes.

“I am sorry, it’s nothing.” She tries to smile but the punk and the red head can see she’s forcing herself.

“C’mon, Katie-pie, you can tell us. Is everything alright at home?” This time Chloe asks her.

Kate looks towards her worried friends, inwardly she chides herself for making her friends worry for her, before at the cafeteria and now with the phone call, her lips quiver again but she does her best to keep her emotions in control, “It’s my mother, she wants me to come back home. Mr. Jefferson, he phoned my mother and told her I was skipping classes and I was rude to him.”

“What the…” Max fumes at this. How can that be justified as being rude while Kate only defended her and told the teacher to let Max go? She shakes her head and frowns, “That’s b-bullshit, Kate. You only helped me, what sort of prick is this teacher.”

Chloe remembers Max telling the teacher harassed her over her attire and the scars on her arms. She grinds her teeth and thinks she should have found that teacher and beat him to a pulp for saying all those things to Max and now, she really wants to, “Katie, you did nothing wrong. Don’t worry about that asshole and you don’t need to apologize to him.”

“Chloe, it’s not that easy. My mother, she…” a sadness falls on Kate’s eyes. This is what her life is, a controlled and unjustified scrutiny on everything she does. It’s nothing new for her, even though her mother tells her this is for her own good, and she should live her life according to her rules so she does not bring shame to the family, but somehow, she always found fault in whatever Kate did. Even if she sacrificed everything for her family and her life, doing whatever she told her to do, but it never satiated her. She sighs, “… she will not let this go unless I apologize to him and he…” she swallows the clot stuck in her throat. She doesn’t want to say this to Max. The words her mother used for Max were really harsh and hurtful and she doesn’t want her friend to feel bad and ruin the friendship she has with Max, so, she just swallows down again and changes the words, “…he told her, that… that I have fallen into a bad crowd and she…” the graceful blonde trails off, she doesn’t want to finish what her mother said about Max and shakes her head, “… It’s okay, I will go home tonight and talk to her.”

Both Max and Chloe somehow understand Kate’s struggle with words and knows whatever her mother has said might have hurt Kate and poking too much is not the right thing to do. Max frowns a little at this and looks towards her friend, “Kate, I can come at your p-place and talk to your mom.”

“NO!” Kate almost screams shaking her head. The girls are startled by the sudden outburst of their friend and look at her confusingly. Kate shakes her head again, “I am sorry, it’s alright, Max. I will handle this, please don’t worry about me. She is just overly cautious over things and it’s nothing serious,” she lies to Max. In reality, she knows how her mother is and she will really hurt Max with her prejudging words without even knowing about her. So, she tries to deter Max and decides to face whatever her mother has to say when she goes back home.

Max decides to not push Kate too much as she clearly understands Kate doesn’t want to involve her with whatever issue she has with her family, “Okay, I understand Kate, but don’t h-hesitate to call me if your m-mom pesters you too much about that whiny teacher and I will talk to her.” She smiles softly towards her friend and squeezes her shoulder. The Christian girl smiles back at her, even though inside she really feels annoyed and sad for Max and she thinks it’s unfair for her mother to judge her friends without even knowing them and believing Mr. Jefferson’s words. She feels she has lost every last respect she had for that teacher.

“Well, whatever it is, you will handle it, Katie-pie. If you need firepower and want to bash some heads, Chloe Price is at the service of the cute cinnabun here.” Chloe chirps with a huge grin and tries to dissipate the heavy air in the truck.

“Your sense of chivalry is really fathomable, my dear punk, but right now this princess needs to see her own knight, Sir Rachel. So, kick your rusty horse and let’s go already,” Max quips back with a grin of her own and she winks at Kate, whose face turn red as Max mentions Rachel’s name and she slaps Max’s arm softly showing a mock frown but fails and a smile forms on her face. Internally, both Max and Chloe are happy to see the graceful smile of their friend.

“Okay. So, I am a chauffeur now,” Chloe taps her chin as if thinking deeply, “Well, this isn’t a bad job either. Buckle up, ladies. Next stop, Antiseptic Land,” She grins as she ignites the engine again and shifts the gear. Kate’s face flush in a red hue as she anticipates meeting her knight, which is gonna grant her freedom of this mundane life.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Motel**

“Yes, I got the attachment. Is that everything, Lena?” Nick checked on his laptop as he speaks to his assistant over the phone.

 _‘Yes, it was easy to pull the data through ABPD and Citizen database. Frank Bowers is all over. But most of the offenses are minors. I am still trying to understand how he got connected with the likes Bill Ernest.’_ Lena speaks from the other side. Nick could feel the uncertainty in her voice.

Nick rubs the stubble on his chin and thinks silently for a few seconds, “Probably, chance happening. That bastard Bill probably requires drugs for his sick games and Frank, as you said, is the only supplier in Arcadia Bay. Are you sure there is no connection between him and the organization or any prior meeting with Ernest?” He asked again. Even though he knows Frank is just a small-time cog in Bill Ernest’s plans, but he doesn’t want to leave any room for doubts, as his laid-back attitude already cost him in shape of Rachel being injured.  

_‘Nothing the boys have found yet, Boss. I will still look into it, I need some time.’_

“It’s alright, this is enough for now. I will go through this and see if we can pin something on the junkie. I am meeting with this cop here, David said we can trust this guy.”

 _‘Boss, I don’t know much about David, but ABPD is full of crooks, you will be surprised that from the chief to the record keeper, every single one of them is rotten and corrupt. I don’t think it’s wise to involve them.’_ Lena speaks in the disdainful voice for the cops.

“Yes, I agree with you, Lena. I will meet this guy with David and will decide later. Good work so far.”

_‘Thanks, I will contact you if I find anything crucial. And Boss, no more drinking!’_

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. No more drinking.” Nick replies with an annoyed frown.

 _‘Nick…please be careful.’_ There is a hint of worry in Lena’s voice which Nick easily catches, and he brushes it off with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry. I will be careful. Take care, Lena.”

 _‘You too, Boss. Bye.’_ A short static buzz indicates the other line died. Nick takes off the ear piece and starts browsing the data.

 _‘Let’s see what you are made of, Frank Bowers’_ For next fifteen minutes, Nick goes through a few documents on his laptop. But most of the stuff on the junkie are regular things, minor felonies, parking tickets, caught with drugs but strangely acquitted without charges. Nick understood what Lena meant by the Arcadia Bay cops being corrupt. _‘So even a junkie can bribe a policeman in Arcadia Bay.’_ After going through each report and lines, there was nothing he could find which is an evidence that he is associated with the organization Nick’s team is looking into or any sort of connection with Bill Ernest, prior to the sick bastard’s arrival in this town. Until his eyes fall on one thing. His van has been seen parked in Blackwell Academy Parking lot and he has a few drug mules running in the town’s one of the most prestigious school. But the second place of his van being sighted a lot at even confused a veteran like Nicholas Freeman, the Arcadia Bay City Hospital.

It’s regrettable but not odd for him to be at the school if he is supplying drugs to the students. But the hospital was unlikely Frank will visit. It’s not like he is not a known drug junkie and a supplier. So him being in the hospital premise clearly will make the staff call the authorities. There were no sick or medical records so Nick couldn’t decide if his visit was for checkups or anything. _‘Why would he visit the hospital?’_ It could be nothing, but somehow Nick feels a doubt, an uncertainty because of the timings of these visits. Most of the visits are from the last couple of months. _‘I’ll have to ask around this hospital, maybe get visit records. I am sure someone will help me there,’_ Noting a few dates down in his pocket diary and putting the gadgets back in the duffle bag, he slides the back under the bed and takes his phone out and dials David’s number.

…

 ‘Nick,’ David answers immediately,

“Davey, I am heading to Two-Whales now. I need to speak to you before this Anderson guy,”

David doesn’t hesitate in affirming, _‘Okay, I will see you there in an hour. I have some stuff to handle at Blackwell.’_

“Understood.” Nick hears a gruff affirmation from the other side and the call disconnects. He puts the phone back in his pocket and walks out of the motel room. On his way out, he meets the motel owner, a kind middle-aged lady, “Good Evening, Mrs. Weaver. How are you?” He smiles at the caretaker who looks back at him with a soft smile but empty, despondent eyes.

“Hello, Mr. Freeman. I am fine. How are you? Do you need anything?” She asks him but there is not life is her words.

Nick shakes his head, “No, Thank you, Mrs. Weaver. Nothing for now. I’ll let you know.” In reality, he feels this woman holds a lot of pain in those eyes and want to ask her or help her if he can. He’s not a chivalric righteous person or bound to duty. But he knows these eyes, he has seen his reflection so many times, he saw that loss on the Kate Marsh girl in the hospital just yesterday and now this woman, _‘What the hell is this town, is there anyone who is happy? It’s like everything is rotten and every single person I meet here is gripped into some sort of misdoings.’_

Mrs. Weaver nods at him, again with no life in her gestures, just like a marionette with strings, the old lady drags her feet and walks away from Nick. Nick sighs and tries to understand the caretaker’s demeanor, only to be interrupted by a voice.

“She is a nice lady,” Nick turns his head to see Allan standing there. He is one of the staff always present in the motel, or the only staff he has seen. A young teenager probably eighteen or nineteen, but his eyes, again, are despondent, given up. This kind of confirms Nick’s earlier thoughts that most if not all in Arcadia Bay are a sad bunch and there is always some event and loss connected to them. But striking the conversation, he thinks he’ll probably get some answers.

“She is, but… there is something. I haven’t seen her happy ever since I came here. It’s sad to see her like this when she is so kind and caring.” Nick tries to be passive in his questioning, he knows how to play with words, warming up someone and make them at ease so they let their guard down and he can get further information.

The young man looks towards Nick and exhales a cold sigh, “Not her fault, Mr. Freeman. Losing Megan has really broken her.” Nick saw the young man’s eyes get glossy as he spoke of this Megan girl. But he quickly averts his eyes.

Nick easily connected the dots, this young man is somehow connected to this, _‘Brother? No… not related, friend or a boyfriend maybe?’_ “I am sorry if I am prodding in old wounds. I understand you or Mrs. Weaver would not want to talk about this.” He knows pushing too much will not give him any answers, besides he has a more important matter at hand right now. But he considers finding out about the old woman and this young boy. It maybe the effect of the dream he saw and his wife and daughter is watching over him to do the right thing. Maybe it’s nothing, maybe it’s an unfortunate loss and they are unable to cope with it. But those eyes, somehow, Nick now hates to see those given up eyes. People like him who has lost their way and he wants to help them to get out of the despair. That’s why he built this organization. The cops, the law, the system, where everything fails and the victims do not get the justice, that’s where he stands for them to help them out. That is his sole purpose and now even more determined than before to do the right thing. He will become Nicholas Freeman his wife and daughter wanted him to be.

Deciding not to push the young man, for now, Nick turns around and starts to walk when the boy starts speaking again, “Nathan Prescott,”

Nick turns towards the young man again who has a disdainful scowl on his face ‘ _I am sure Prescott’s are the wealthy family which owns almost two third of this town. What was the name of the family head? Sean… yeah, Sean Prescott. Heard he is a typical megalomaniac rich man. Nathan Prescott his only son. Another bad seed?’_

“He murdered Megan. shot her dead and yet… yet, he runs free, as if nothing happened.” His voice was full of hatred for the heir of Prescott family. Nick’s eyebrow raises in surprise. He was expecting something bad but a teenager shooting and killing the girl was something he did not expect.

“He runs free? He was not arrested?” Nick asks him, though he is already expecting what answer the young boy will give. Lena just earlier told him about the corruption that runs deep in Arcadia Bay’s roots. So, it’s not gonna be unexpected that this rich boy was acquitted for the crime he committed. But, murder is a huge felony, no amount of money or power can help this boy, then how?

“You don’t know the Prescotts, Mr. Freeman. They have judges, cops, jury, the whole law in their pocket. They victimized that bastard Nathan and shamed Megan by proving she was a drug addict and…” the young boy grits his teeth and clenches his fists, “… and a prostitute who was blackmailing Nathan and threatened him.”

Even Nick has a hard time absorbing this revelation. This time his eyebrows creases and forms a disgusted scowl towards the system he was once part of and that very system and law broke him once, but this, this is too much. A young girl was murdered but instead of getting justice, her character was vandalized by those crooked bastards and judging from this boy’s and Mrs. Weaver’s expressions he saw earlier, he knows that girl was victimized even after her unjustified death. He has heard enough. He decides this is another case along with Bill and the organization he will look into and help this boy and the old lady get justice for their loved one. 

He takes out his wallet from the back pocket and takes out a card giving it to the boy, who takes the card albeit confusingly and looks at it, “Private Investigator?”

Nick smiles softly and nods, “Yes, Allan. I understand Mrs. Weaver’s loss and yours too…” He pauses as the expression on the young man’s face changes from confusion to sadness, “I also understand what happened to Megan is really unfortunate and sad and what happened after is really disgusting and complete injustice. But if you and Mrs. Weaver wants, I will help you grant her the justice she deserves.”

The boy scoffs as his expression again changes to that of a disgust, “What’s the point, Mr. Freeman, after all the time? We tried, and the law failed us. Do you see the old lady? She is sad, broken with the loss of her daughter and shortly after losing the case, her husband couldn’t take the grief and passed away with heartbreak. You think this will help? Thank you for your concern. But please, let us be.”

Nick sighs, yet again, he understands the boy’s skepticism, his worry about further prodding and scratching their wounds only to fail again, but Nick doesn’t want to give up either. If there is something wrong in front of him, he will do anything to help, “Allan, take your time and think about it. I will help you getting the proof that Megan’s murder was unjustified and I will also get you a lawyer who is a friend and he is the best guy I can introduce to you and he will help you get justice for the loss. Just think about and let me know, okay?” He smiles again at the young boy and turns around walking out of the motel. _‘For now, this is the best I can do for them, I think my stay in Arcadia Bay is gonna be longer than expected.’_

* * *

**Arcadia Bay City Hospital**

Max, Chloe, and Kate walk into the hospital lobby and towards the receptionist’s desk who lifts her head up and a smile grows on her face. The girls greet the elderly receptionist.

“Yo, Beth, how are ya?” The punk says with a huge grin on her face, during Max’s visits in the hospital for routine checkups and visiting and conditional visits to Dr. Thomas, Chloe would converse with Beth and the duo became quite close friends. Seeing the cheerful side of the punk and her girlfriend’s, a contrast to what they had yesterday when they were here for their friend.  The smile on the elderly nurse’s face grows wider and the girls could see the relief on her face. 

“Max, Chloe. It’s nice to see you again,” says the receptionist, “Max, how are you?”

“Hi, Beth. I am f-fine, how are y-you?” replied the redhead albeit timidly.

“Ah, just the old age finally getting to me. Pretty soon, I’ll be in one of the beds here rather than on duty,” chuckles the elderly lady.

“Aw, cmon Beth, don’t say that you are fine. Ain’t no old age getting to you any sooner,” replied the punk with her iconic cocky smirk.

Beth shakes her head with a mirth on her face. She glances behind the two girls at the timid yet graceful figure standing behind them quietly, “Who is the pretty girl behind you two? She was with you yesterday also,” she asked the punk.

“Kate, Kate Marsh, she’s our friend and Rachel’s _girlfriend_ ” Chloe emphasizes on the word friend and winks at the receptionist, whose eyes grow wide in realization and another smile grows on her face.

“Oh, I see, no wonder the poor girl was so frantic yesterday. Rachel is a lucky girl.”

Kate’s face turns into a deep hue of red and she furtively shoves the punk and glares at her, but to the blonde’s astonishment, the elderly lady didn’t ask nor mind about the revelation of two girls being in a relationship. Even though she is determined to go through the relationship, but inside, she is still worried about being judged by people and being ostracized by her parents and the church. But this thought is quickly dissipated as she recalls the state Rachel was in when she professed her love for Kate. The avenger could have called anyone, Chloe or David for help but she called Kate, probably the only person in Rachel’s mind. This thought gave Kate the determination she needed and her feelings deepened for Rachel. “Hi, I am Kate, nice to meet you, Mrs. Simmons,” she greets the elderly receptionist with a soft graceful smile on her face.

“Nice to meet you, young lady. Please call me Beth,” Beth smiled kindly, “So, how can I help you today, visiting Rachel?”

Chloe nods and replies “Yep, David told us, she is moved to a separate room,” the punk replied.

Beth glances at the clock “But, girls, you are quite early, still got half hour before visitors are allowed.”

“It’s okay, Beth, w-we can wait o-outside,” Max jabs her thumb behind her, but all of a sudden, she remembers her bandaged hand and quickly tries to hide her hands behind her back but fails as the nurse notices the bandage and she frowns towards the punk and the redhead, who avert their eyes. As nice as the receptionist is, but when it comes to health care, she can become a completely different person, protective but strict.

“Max Caulfield, how did you injure your hands,” even though with a worried frown on her face, Beth’s voice turns a bit sterner.

“Umm, I… uh,” Neither Max nor Chloe have the answer, they know lying will not work with the elderly one as she is perceiving.

Shaking her head, Beth sighs, and gets off her chair and taps on her junior staff’s shoulder and asks her to take her place for a minute. “You two, wait here. Max, you come with me.”

Max glances worriedly towards Chloe and Kate, who also has a confused look on their face. The receptionists notice this and her eyes grow softer, “It’s okay, I will just look into the injuries and fix these haphazard bandages. Would you two mind wait a bit here?”

“It’s alright, Max. We’ll wait for Dana outside,” Chloe comforts her worried girlfriend with a smile and Kate nods at her. With her shoulders slouched, Max leaves the punk and the Christian at the reception and meekly follows Beth.

Entering the emergency care room, Beth gestures Max towards the stool, “Sit here,” which the red head does albeit she shrinks on the stool, and knows a lot of questions gonna come from the receptionist. Beth returns with a tray full of antiseptic, fresh gauzes and scissors and sits next to in front of her, “Show me your hand,” says the elder lady, still holding the same stern tone, which Max complies. Cutting and unwrapping the old gauze, Max hears a hiss from the reception but does not look at her, she knows she is at fault but she also knows she will hate herself if the kind reception is looking at her with reprimanding eyes. Without saying anything, Beth dabs the cotton in antiseptic liquid and starts cleaning the cuts and wounds. This time Max winces as the burning sensation grows though the wounds to her whole hand. “Bear with it,” says the receptionist.

“When I was at your age, I fell in love with a guy,” the receptionist started talking, “I was so obsessed with this idea of him being in love with me that I was ready to do anything for him and I did. I ignored my studies, my parents, and siblings, everything. I even was ready to run away with him, because my parents never liked the guy, not their fault though, he was a junkie, bad boy, after all. At that time, I didn’t understand or more like refused to understand much to my family’s worry. I was deep down in drugs, alcohol and dependent on him so much that I stole money from my parents for him, cut ties with them and started living with him. I thought my life was good. Not anymore with my annoying parents, not their pestering care or their worries, I thought I was free. By the time, I realized, I was pregnant with his child, and what did he do? He beat me unconscious, and ran away, taking all the money with him. Even my personal savings. I was broken, sad and desperate. I hated everything. I could not go back to my parents, I knew they would never take me back after what I did. I knew I have lost everything. Soon, I would not have a roof over my head, no family, and an unwanted child. I got engulfed in darkness and got desperate.”

She finished bandaging Max's hand and gestured her to show her other hand, which the redhead did, still looking at the old woman, trying to understand why she was telling this to Max. The receptionist continued, “With no money, nowhere to go, my desperation turned to anger and anger to self-loathing. I cursed myself, cursed him, my parents, and even the unborn child growing in my womb and all of it come crashing down on me, and in my desperation, I did another stupid thing. I broke down and tried to kill myself. I thought this was the only way I will run away from all the wrongs in life, if I don’t live, I will simply be free of that loathsome life and I did. I drank a bottle of rat poison and laid on the bed waiting to die. I still remember that day, the feeling of my head getting heavy, my vision turning dark. My ears ringing and the suffocation, all of it. I knew I was dying. And then it happened, during that time, I saw my life flashing in front of me, what I was before meeting that degenerate man, and what I could have become if I listened to my parents, people who were close to me, who were always worried for me. And then, all of a sudden, I didn’t want to die anymore. I got scared, because of one man, I lost almost everything in my life and because of that man, I was dying. I cried and cried while suffocating and I lost my consciousness. But either luck or something else was on my side, death did not come for me. When I opened my eyes again. You know what I saw?” Max shakes her head, her eyes are already glassy with tears brimming in them, somehow Max understands but doesn’t say anything.

The elderly lady smiles softly towards the red head and continues, “When I opened my eyes, I was on a hospital bed, I was alive, but what I saw in front of me was something that changed me completely that day. My father, mother, my younger sister, and brothers, there were standing by the bed, with tears in their eyes, and a relief on their face. The people who I thought had hated me because I betrayed them, their trust, and took them for granted, there were crying for me. I remember my father whom I always thought was a strict and heartless person, hugging me close to his chest and weeping, my mother too. And my siblings, all of them wrapped me in their arms. Then I cried, I cried so much, little Max. I kept apologizing to them, for everything I did, for hurting them, for not listening to them. But they said it doesn’t matter, as long as I am alive and that day, their kindness and their love changed me. I was given another chance at life. So I braved through it. I did not give up after that. I kept going and going and after thirty years, here I am. With a house, a family, kids and looking forward to their future.”

She goes silent and looks at Max who has tears in her eyes and sniffs. The elder lady puts her hand on Max’s cheek and smiles softly towards her, “Do you understand why I told you this story, Max?” Max says nothing but nods through her brimming eyes, “No matter how hard things get, Max. No matter you think everything is lost, and you think you have nowhere to go and you are so desperate that your mind makes you think doing such things will give you peace. At that time, remember the people close to you. People who love you without condition and stay with you during your darker times. Those people make you stronger, Max. Stay with them, rely on them. Rely on Chloe, she is to you what my parents were to me. Hurting yourself will only hurt her, hurt Joyce and your friends. You are not alone, and your ordeals will pass. The bad things pass eventually and you, my dear girl, are the strongest person I have seen in my life and I know you are not the one who will give up easily. Am I right?” Beth smiled again. Max wipes her eyes with the heels of her hands and nodded frantically with a smile of her own, “Good girl, now go back to your girlfriend. Knowing her, she will be antsy and barge in here any minute.” Max giggles at this, and agrees with the receptionist.

Getting off the stool, Max wide mirth is replaced with a soft smile and she looks towards the elderly receptionist with admiration, “T-Thank you, Beth,” Max says with a soft voice which the elderly lady replies with a wave of her hand.

Returning back to the lobby with a relieved smile on her face, she sees Chloe, Kate and Dana perched on the sofa and Chloe anxiously tapping her leg with her arms crossed and a frown on her face, _‘Antsy, Beth was so right about Chloe,’_ Beth’s words still ring in her ears, and everything the elder woman said, was what Max felt in last two weeks and her resolve to be strong and fight her traumatic past with her girlfriend and friends, her family, is renewed. Chloe sees Max approaching them and gets up quickly.

“Max, I thought Beth kidnapped you or som-” But her words are cut as Max launches herself on the punk and plants her lips on Chloe’s, much to the amazement of her two friends and some of the hospital patrons. She hears someone clear their throat, prompting the red head to leave the embrace and with a flushed face. Dana and Kate look at each other with a surprised yet wide grin. Chloe’s face is also flushed red, not that the hospital staff doesn’t know about their relationship. It was still kind of surprise for her to be attacked by her girlfriend like this. Flustered, she tries to speak with a confused grin on her face but her words come out broken, “M-Max, I… uh, w-what was that for?”

Max, equally red with the PDA she just pulled, but also happy and relieved, “W-what? I can’t kiss my girlfriend anytime I want to?”

Chloe quickly shakes her head, and recovers from her flustered state and her cocky grin returns, “I don’t mind getting this affection all the time,”

“I will not even tell you two to get a room, that concept is getting foreign to both of you,” Dana leaps in the conversation between the red and blue duo. She drapes her arm around Kate’s neck and squeezes her close “But right now, take pity on this poor soul and let’s go meet Rachel. Which room is she in?”

“2nd Floor, 202,” Kate quickly replies in one breath as she abruptly gets up. Chloe and Dana quick their brow up and smirk at the Christian girl, who realizes how abrupt she was and her face flushes red again and she shrinks, “I…asked the reception earlier,” The brunette and the punk grin at the graceful one. Max smiles dearly at her friend and walks towards her draping her arm in hers.

“Stop teasing my f-friend, you two. C’mon, Kate. Let’s go see her,” The taller girls chuckle at this and starts walking towards the elevator.

They walk out of the elevator with smiling faces but anticipation grips them as they walk towards Rachel’s room, each girl having a different through in their head. Chloe’s head was filled with a question to find out who did this to her and kill the motherfuckers. Max still blame herself for what happened to her, but contented that she is alright, alive. For Kate, it’s like a raging storm, what will she say to her? What will she do? How will she treat Rachel? They haven’t really talked much after the confession, the words from their last phone call still lingers in her head. It was like a pseudo-eulogy of someone passing and that hurt her. Her favorite quote from the bible would have been the end phrase of the story of the new life she was looking forward to. And the fear of losing the person she came to cherish so much in the shortest span of time. For her, it doesn’t need to be years of knowing, it doesn’t have to be months of dating or slowly connecting till the big decision, it just happened. It just happened to her that she fell in love with Rachel Amber, not out of pity or compassion. But because of a bond that they created the first time their eyes met. It had to be there, for Kate, to get out of this mundane droning life and find the happiness she wanted, and for Rachel, to find peace in her unfair life. So here she was, just beyond this door was the life she seeks to live. Just beyond this door is the love that gives her a purpose in her life, to be her support, her strength, her peace.

Max knocks softly at the door and hears a weak muffled voice, “Come in,” Max pushes the door open and walks in. A smile grows on her face to see her savior, which is mirrored by the wide yet tired grin on the beautiful blonde’s face, “Welcome to my humble boring abode, fairgoers,” her voice is tired, husky and dry. But the lights in her eyes gives peace to the visitors. She beckons the girls to come in from her free hand. Her other hand has an IV injection strapped to it.

Chloe grins, “Hey there, Blondie, good to see you still have the sass in you. Sup?”

“High as fuck with the meds, lovely feeling, Blue.” She raises her fist which Chloe replies with a bonk of her own. She tilts her head towards Max, Dana, and Kate and smiles softly at them, “Hey,” She waves at them, which is replied by each girl’s own relieved smile towards their blonde survivor. Rachel’s eyes fall on Kate and a light spark in her eyes, her face lit up and given life to the ailing girl, _‘Shelly, she is here. Kate…”_ this time a different smile grows on her face, not a cocky one, or a friendly one, but something that is between blissful and sad at the same time, which is mirrored on the graceful one’s face too. Without saying anything, they speak a thousand words they wanted to say to each other. Their trance is broken by Dana who clears her throat.

“Stop gawking at each other. You two will get all the time later on.” She chirps on the expense of both blondes reddening faces. Kate furtively pinches Dana’s arm which makes the brunette hiss, “Ow, Katie, you are turning violent now. I think Rachel is rubbing on you too much, and in the right way,” another smug grin form on her face and she wink at the wounded blonde, who glares at her mockingly.

Rachel turns her head towards Max and her eyes again soften, yet again a sad smile forms on her face, inwardly, she curses herself for failing to avenge Max and Michelle. That person was right in front of her, but her hasty foolishness almost cost her, her life and he got away, “Max, how are you?” she asks the redhead softly.

Max replies with a smile of her own, “I am fine, Rachel. How are you feeling?”

Recovering from her pensive self-loathing quickly, her tired yet wide grin returns, “Apart from needles, shit for food, and the boring TV shows, never felt better,” She grins, but winces as a throbbing pain hits her abdomen, “and this,” Max's eyes saddens, but Rachel brushes it off, “Nothing to worry, little Max. Big Sis Rachel is tough, I’ll be up in no time,”

“You are not a machine, Rach. Don’t you fucking dare do anything like this again, you understand!” Chloe frowns at the aloofness of Rachel, which is agreed by Max

“We were s-so worried about you, Rachel. You were lucky to be…” Max’s trails off, as the weight of worst case scenario, hits her. Her eyes turn glassy as tears prick on them. For her, Rachel is her savior, and her retribution but more so, she is like a sister to Max and she almost lost her to her tormentor. This thought ate away all the resolve she had to not to cry. Her lips tremble, and a single tear escape from its confinement along with a dry sob, which prompts her blue-haired girlfriend to wrap her arm around the tiny red head and rub on her shoulder. Dana nods in affirmation to the red head’s implication.

“She’s right, Rachel. We understand you wanted to avenge Michelle and Max, but that was stupid. Don’t ever go lone wolf Rambo, again.” Dana says with a mild scowl on her face. Even though she is not as close to Rachel as Max, Kate, and Chloe. But she still considers Rachel a friend and she understands what Rachel intended to do, but at the cost of her life was not something any of the girls in the room were ready for.

Rachel’s grin falters and she frowns herself “I know, I know. It was my miss. It won’t happen the second time, guys. Cut me some slack, I am the one who got battle marks here.” She tries to grin again, but looking at Max’s misty eyes, even Chloe who she deems a strong-willed person having her eyes turn glassy, she looks down, “S-sorry…” she says in a tiny voice, unlike how any of the girls heard from the usually cocky and strong blonde. But Rachel is overwhelmed by this feeling growing inside her. She was always alone, fighting a war with the ones who destroyed her life, so she never cared about her wellbeing. But to see her friends care for her so much. Her own eyes start watering, “I am sorry…” her voice is thick with the surge of emotion she is feeling for her friends. _‘Look, Shelly. You were right. I am not alone anymore, I got friends.’_ But yet again, she refuses to cry, instead, she sniffs.

Hearing a normal, tiny voice from the strongest of the girls, the three girls launch themselves at the wounded girl, and wrap her in combined hug, who hisses at first as the thumps cause her wound to send a jolt of pain. She tries to act tough but in reality, she does her best not to cry, “H-hey, don’t squeeze me too much. I am still injured, ya know” she says in a thick trembling voice but with a huge grin on her face. The trio leaves her from the embrace and look meekly towards their injured friend and mutters sorry. Rachel waves it off and grins at them.

This time her eyes falls on the silent blonde standing afar from the whole gang. Her eyes soften, and the emotion of guilt and relief at the same time. Max, Chloe, and Dana observes her change of expression and look behind them. They were so engrossed with their own worries and relief that they almost forgot Kate, who was oddly silent as she was the one who wanted to see Rachel.

Max tilts her head down to look at the girl’s face hidden behind her bangs and a smile forms on her face. Chloe looks confusingly towards her redhead girlfriend, who in turns bobs her head, gesturing Chloe and Dana towards the door. Chloe’s eyebrows raise and a smile forms on her face. She turns towards Rachel, “Uh, you both have some catch up to do. I’m gonna go out for a smoke,”

“I am coming too, Che. I need to tell you something. We’ll be back, Rachel, Kate.” Max grins and starts leaving.

“And I’ll probably go hunt for some good-looking hunk in the hospital. You two couples make me jealous for being single.” Dana says while following the red and blue duos.

Before either of the blondes could object, they leave the room closing it behind them. Silence falls in the room, only broken by the slow beeping sound of the machines. Rachel swallows dryly and speaks in a soft tone, “Hey…” but she gets no reply from the other blonde. Kate walks slowly towards Rachel. Her eyes still obscured by her bangs, she sits on the chair next to her bed and slowly lifts her head. A dagger stabs through Rachel’s heart as she sees the graceful one’s face. Her eyes red, and brimming with tears, and her lips quivering, trying her best not to give in to her emotion. But being the kindest soul Kate is, she could not control the surge of her emotions. She lifts her trembling hand and cups the taller blonde’s cheek who closes her eyes on the touch she craved to feel ever since she woke up. Rachel exhales a sigh of relief and leans closer to the Christian girl. Kate also closes her eyes, which makes a few drops of tear fall and trail through her reddened cheeks. She leans in and their lips meet midways. As if life is being breathed into the wounded avenger by her angel, feeling alive than ever, a few drops of tears leave from the taller blonde’s closed eyelids too, yet neither of them separate from each other. Their lips still connected, hearts thumping, a relief wash over Kate as she realizes Rachel is alive, she is here with her. She forgets everything, at this moment, she does not even want to recognize anything but the one right in front of her. Connected with her, her own strength, her freedom, the one that makes her feel alive.  

Breaking their kiss and back to the reality, their foreheads still connected and breathing heavily, not because of lack of breath but more by the raw emotion they both feel for each other. Tears forming again the graceful one’s eyes, she speaks softly for the first time she came into this room.

“I was lost without you,”

“You found me,”

“Please, don’t ever do this, again,”

“I am sorry,”

“I cannot lose you, Rach.”

“I am sorry,”

“Don’t ever leave me again,”

“How can I, I found my home,”

“Please promise me,”

“I promise,”

They both open their eyes and look at each other. Eyes brimming with tears, cheeks flushed. The graceful one finds a new sense of freedom, a courage and she lean in again and the words that she wanted to tell Rachel, the words without any sort of doubt, any worry of being reprimanded by the world, forms on the tip of her tongue. Just her own honest feelings for the taller blonde. And before their lips connect again, she speaks those words as a resolve.

“I love you, Rachel”

“I love you too, Kate”

And their lips connect again. Their free hand twines together, squeezing and merging their hands together. In the bliss of this moment, their surrounding vanishes, they don’t know how long they were connected. But their trance is broken when the door bursts open and someone yells at them.

“I KNEW IT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, friends. Long time, again. Your friendly bigb3ar here. Hope you guys are having a fine weekend. So, here I am back with a chapter. Writer's block can kiss my- Nah, It's just I am too tied up with things that are keeping me distracted from writing or doing anything... 
> 
> So, where should I start? Bill... Bill Ernest, I think you guys are now understanding Bill's obsession with Max is sort of, becoming his unbecoming (Uh, no pun intended). On the surface, the teacher/apprentice are on the same page, but both are sneaky with their own agenda. What would happen in the future with their partnership IF they get their hand on Max? Who knows... What was Bill talking about Ryan? What was the offer Ryan refused from Bill and end up in the Caulfield's demise? Is Ryan somehow connected to the organization that Nick is looking into?
> 
> What can I say about the girls? They are good friends and understand each other. Jefferson pulled a cheap shot by calling Kate's mother and complaining like a whiny bitch. This could mean Kate is under her mother's radar now? What could go wrong... hmm... I dunno. 
> 
> Ah, Nick, that's a nice change we are seeing in our 'hard boiled' Boss, he's more active and he's returning to his roots. I'll apologize I murdered Megan Weaver's last name in the previous chapter. I will fix that after posting this chapter. So, about this scene... I have some ideas... I was hoping maybe in the near future... I will write a spin-off involving Nick and the Prescotts, this could be a precursor to a short spin-off story with Rachel and Nick. Just an idea. Frank's Van at the Blackwell and at the hospital. Who are you, 7th member? I know... you know... but I know better than you know. Uh, okay, sorry.. I'll stop here.
> 
> I was intrigued by the idea of sharing a story of a minor character, and something that Max needed, because right now, she had experienced a personal hell and survived it(maybe?) and she is stumbling as she moves forward with her life. But she has never met a person who survived through their own hell and how they moved forward from it. Beth's story was that push she needed further propelling her to her recovery. 
> 
> Kate and Rachel, Rachel and Kate, AmberMarsh... Non-Canonically, they have become one of my favorite pairing. They just, understand each other. As Kate thinks, it is not necessary to take months or years of knowing a person to be connected to them. I'll leave their relationship as how you interpret that. 
> 
> Cliffhanger? Hehe....heheheh...hehe (slowly goes back to the cave while laughing menacingly)
> 
> P.S: Nothing much to say, except, I'll hopefully be working more on Abyss as the story is going to some interesting plot... hopefully will not fall in a hole. Until next time.
> 
> P.P.S: I just thought I should share my depiction of that AmberMarsh scene. I hope you like it...


	31. Of Vanity and Prejudice

**Two Whales**

The Diner's bell clinks as Nick pushes through the door and enters the cozy establishment. A mixture of delicious aroma hits his nose making the rugged man take a whiff of the hunger rousing smell. Disregarding the relentless attacks of the appetizing smell, he scans through the diner and notices David is still not here. He takes a look at his watch and realizes he is early. Figuring having no choice but to wait for him, he moves towards one of the booths, removing his overcoat and placing the file he had in his hand on the table, he eases himself on the seat and rest his head on the neck rest and closing his eyes and sighs. The fatigue of the whole day running around and the back and forth with his subordinates makes his body ache, yet, he feels at peace. Maybe not peace, but something which makes him feel reminiscent, in control of his life.

"Seems like you had a long day," he hears, prompting him to open his eyes to see Joyce looking back at him with a soft smile, holding a coffee jar and an empty mug. She places the mug on the table, filling it.

"Hello, Joyce. How are you today?" Nick thanks her while picking up the coffee and takes a sip.

A sigh escapes from the elderly waitress as she shakes her head a little, "Barely free lately, Busy days at the diner, things back at home, and the girls. You know the rest."

Understanding the peril, the elder Price is going through, Nick smiles softly, "Everything will be fine, Joyce. We are very close. Hopefully, everything will be over soon." His brows furrow deeper as a hatred for the vile degenerate grows in his stomach, "That bastard will get what he deserves."

Seeing the change of expression on the veteran, Joyce exhales another cold sigh, "I just want my girls to be at peace, Nick. Like you said, I hope it will be over soon. Anyways, I'll be at the counter, let me know if you need anything." Nick nods in affirmation and Joyce turns around and leaves the man to his thoughts.

_'_ _Okay, so let's recap. Frank Bowers is somehow connected to Ernest, though it's a chance happenstance. Lena didn't find any proof of him being a longtime associate of either Ernest or the organization. So, it could be a temporary alliance of sort.'_ Flipping through the file folder he brought along, he goes through all the details which he has already read through. Though still, a doubt was pricking in his conscious that something is amiss. He closes the file folder and taps on the cover with his index finger, _'I need to find out more about Frank locally, he is my only lead to finding Bill Ernest and his remaining partners here in Arcadia Bay.'_

Nick has snapped away from his thoughts as the diner's bell chimed again as the door opens. He raises his head to see David still in his security uniform scans through the diner until his eyes fall on the veteran and he quickly walks towards the seated man and sits across him. Though observant as ever, David feels there is something changed about Nick.

"So? What is it you wanted to discuss?" he speaks in an impatiently gruff voice. Nick passes him the file folder which he readily accepts and his start scanning through the details on the sheet, flipping page by page, at one point her stops reading and glances at the veteran, "I knew he was pushing at the academy. We had several scuffles because of that. But I haven't seen him there recently."

"Because of the Prescott boy's case?" Nick replies while looking in the eyes of the security guard who looks back at him and for an instance, his eyes grow wide in amazement. Nick has yet again succeeded in surprising him.

"I see you have looked into that little shit's matter too. Nothing less from you, Nick."

Nick chuckles as he picks up his half empty coffee mug and chugs the remaining caffeine liquid down his throat, exhaling a contented sigh, he continues, "So, you think he's not pushing again at the school because of what the Prescott kid did under influence?"

"Influence my ass. That kid is trouble, Nick. I don't know the complete case, I tried to look into Megan Weaver's case but nothing came out of it. But, if you are looking into it, I'd say be careful. Sean Prescott is not your everyday crook. He got connections and it will not be easy."

Nick laughs heartily at this, "If I tell you what we have been against all these years, David. Compared to that, Sean Prescott is just a pebble. He and his spawn will get what they deserve." He taps at the folder, "But for now, let's talk about this piece of shit. So, you are saying he stopped coming to the academy after the shooting?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's a morality issue. Pricks like him don't care if people live or die. As you have figured with Rachel's case. I think Nathan Prescott was his drug mule in the academy. With him gone, he could not peddle the drugs to the kids."

"Which brings me to the second question and that has been bothering me since I found out," Nick taps on the circle mark in the document.

"The hospital?" David asks while glancing back at the documents, "I see you have marked it here, but what does this mean? Let alone, it doesn't even make sense."

"My thoughts exactly. His van has been there multiple times. And I doubt it was sick visits or checkups."

"What are you implying, Nick?" David asks him but before Nick could answer, Joyce comes back with another mug and the coffee pot and pours it for David.

"Thank you, Joyce." David tilts his head and thanks, Joyce who just nodded in affirmation and leaves the men to their discussion. "So?"

"I might be overthinking but there are few things that I am trying to understand and cannot shake my mind off them," Nick says pensively. David looks into his eyes and waits for him to continue, "One, Bill Ernest never visited Arcadia Bay previously, even if he knew Max is here. Why would he risk coming to this town? Two, if he is here, it's obvious that his accomplice is a resident of this town and know inside out, else how would Bill hide so perfectly that it's almost been a month and even with Rachel's incident he's still at large and not a single clue of where he is. Three, it's a hunch but it can be a false alarm too." Nick pauses while David absorbs the information.

"I agree with you on the first two, what about the third thing?" David asks the veteran.

"Frank, somehow I don't think Frank's involvement with Bill or at least his accomplice is not a chance meeting. He knew Ernest's partner even before that bastard escaped to this town."

David crosses his arms on his chest and scratches his chin while thinking something. After a few seconds, he speaks, "Plausible, but how can you be sure of that?"

"I am not. I have to look into it, but I also feel we don't have much time. We have to speak with Rachel, she might know something about what Ernest is planning. Judging from the way he is, he might have spilled something during their confrontation."

David nods, "Agree. The girls are visiting Rachel today, so let's do this tomorrow." The gruff guard continues, "And, what about Frank? Should we get that bastard now?"

Nick shakes his head, "No, we can't be hasty. It's unfortunate but the stunt Rachel pulled might have made him aware of us. Approaching him will only alert Ernest and his accomplice."

"But we cannot leave that bastard alone. You do know he's dangerous too, after what he did to Rachel."

"I know, Davey. But we have to be careful, this might be our only chance to get to Ernest via Frank, so I don't want us to be hasty and miss the mark."

David grunts as his face contort in a sneer. He hates to admit it but he knows Nick is right, so he has to trust the veteran's intuition on this, "Fine, I understand. But Nick, if any of our girls get hurt or any girl from Arcadia Bay, I will kill those bastards with my own hands and I will hold you accountable."

Nick sighs as he leans back, crossing his hands behind his back, "As much as I commend your courage and hot-headedness but I am also thinking about the girls. I want to get that son of a whore myself. But you know very well, the type of a cunning bastard he is." David says nothing but replies with a stiff nod. Nick grins, as he manages to pull a one up on the grumpy security guard and calms him down, "So, tell me about this Anderson guy. Let me tell you before we involve anyone. I do not trust Arcadia Bay's crooked cops"

"Don't worry. Anderson and I go way long back. He might be a crook, but he's not a degenerate to let people like Ernest walk free."

"Yeah, no wonder Bowers is a walking illegal drug store and never been apprehended," Nick sneers as his disgust for the corrupt authority shows on his face. He himself is a victim of the same corrupt system. He cannot trust anyone from the authorities whose integrity and honesty is whored for a mere bundle of dollars. David doesn't say anything but only picks his mug of coffee and starts gulping down. "Anyways, let's see what this Arcadia Bay's finest is made of."

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Community Hospital**

"Rachel and Kate are so cute together," Max looks towards Chloe with a huge grin on her face while clinging to Chloe's arm as they walk out of the hospital lobby.

"You tell me, but I still can't believe it. Kate of all people, I thought she is a devout Christian girl and would be too stuck up to accept Rach's feelings." Chloe replies to the redhead.

"Hey, Kate is really nice. We cannot judge her upbringing. I am glad she followed her heart. But it's kind of feels like out of a movie, everything happened so fast. I mean it's not even been a week."

"Love knows no bounds or time, Caulfield," the blunette replied with a cheeky mirth on her face.

"Yeah, no bounds and time," Max repeats Chloe's words wistfully. It's obvious that her love for Chloe really knew no bounds or time. At first, it might have been sisterly love between them during their adolescence. Max doesn't even remember when she started having different feelings for Chloe. Was it five years ago? Or Even before that? But looking back through her memories of the past, she knows it has been forever she had loved the blue haired wonder. So yes, her feelings for Chloe really wasn't bound by time. These same feelings saved her from the depravity and the hell she was imprisoned in.

"I know I say cheesy stuff sometimes, but it was not that bad that you went into a shocker Max," Chloe chuckles nervously. Knowing Max very well, she knows Max must be thinking something. But seeing, even more glimpse of her past self is what eases Chloe. The past two weeks were literal hell for her. Even though the dread of Max's tormentor is still looming on them, but she contends that things are eased up for them.

"Uh? N-no, no, it's not that. But sheesh, yeah. Where did you read this cringy line? Oh my God, what happened to your badass punk street crad?" Max jokes trying to dissipates her own arrays of thoughts.

"Shush, tiny, I told you, I have my moments." Chloe frowns at Max which makes the redhead giggle.

Without realizing, both girls walked all the way to the parking lot of the hospital. Chloe rummages through her pocket for cigarettes but remembers she doesn't have a lighter on her, groans and leans at the truck. Max leans next to her.

"So, what was that kiss for? I know I am irresistible, Maxi but ain't you getting bold?" Chloe asks the freckled girl with a lopsided smirk as she bumps Max's shoulder with hers. The red head's face turns crimson as she remembers her display of affection at the hospital lobby.

Through her blushing face, she avoids looking towards Chloe but a soft smile, she pounces on Chloe's arm lightly with an open fist, "Shut up, don't remind me of that. It was an impulse, an impulse."

"Impulse, huh? I gotta ask Beth, what she gave to you to be so _impulsive?_ " Chloe winks at her girlfriend who doesn't reply to her and looks down. Her shy demeanor suddenly makes the punk gush at her and she pulls Max towards herself and wraps her arms around her. Max leans towards Chloe without saying anything. In her head, Beth's words keep ringing, reminding her that Chloe is everything to Max and she is her strength to get past all the ordeals she has faced and things that are yet to come. This thought makes the freckled girl lean on her back towards Chloe's chest while resting her hands over Chloe's "Max…" Chloe whispers in Max's ears in a soothing voice.

"Hmm?" Max hums while her eyes closed. Right now, in her lover's arms, she feels like she is blissful.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Chloe speaks softly. Max swallows dryly, her heart beats in her chest like a drum. To her, these words mean a lot and no matter how many times she hears them, the weight and the determination in Chloe's words brings her closer to fulfillment. Tears begin to prick on her eyes but it is also accompanied by a blissful smile, which also forms a smile on Chloe's face too and she leans in to kiss on Max's head. "This is my reply to your feelings for me, Max. I might have said this hella lot of times in my head, but I want to say this to you right now."

Max smile grows wider, "What is it?" she says in an equally softer tone.

"I, uh, you know… these last six months have been the best thing happened in my life after a long time, Max. Sure, we had our ups and downs, things were both good and bad for us. But…" she pauses and guides Max to turn around and face her, which Max does and she slowly lifts her head up, face, still crimson. In her head, she is used to Chloe showing her affection, but right now, all of this intimation feels like all over new to her. Chloe rests her hands at Max's waist and looks at her in her eyes, she continues, "But… looking past everything, I have never felt so alive and happy. Things have been bad for me for a long, long time." Max remembers what Maxine told her, accused her of not actually asking about how Chloe have felt in those four years of her absence and isolation, all alone, angry, hurting, leading a self-destructive life. Just imagining what Chloe went through pricks on Max's heart like pins being driven to it, and her smile slowly fades to quivering lips. Chloe seeing this shakes her head.

"Hey… hey… I am not saying this to guilt trip you, Maxi. In fact, I am thankful to you for being here with me, for putting up with my whims, this, all of this change you have put on yourself, just to make me happy, don't think I didn't notice. I might be hot headed, naïve at times, but you have given me all that I have been missing all these years, babe."

Each and every word Chloe speaks to Max, rejuvenates her, giving her life, as if all the bad things never happened to her. Things all of a sudden felt normal to her. For Chloe to bare her feelings towards Max and showing the gratitude which the redhead feels she doesn't deserve because all the time she thought and blamed herself for abandoning Chloe, the guilt was always present inside her, but Chloe to just disregard them, made her happy, "Chloe…" is all she could muster and buries her face in the taller girl's chest and exhales contentedly, which makes the blunette's face light up. Right now, even she doesn't know why she is saying these words. Sure, she had been thinking all of this from time to time, and her heart always ached for what Max had been through, but maybe it's Rachel and Kate's rubbing on her, or the spontaneous kiss Max gave to her, whatever it is, makes her want to say these words.

_'_ _Why?'_ Max asks herself, _'Why does Chloe love me so much?'_

_'_ _Why? you ask? Did you not listen to her words, Max?'_ Her counterpart speaks.

_'_ _I know, Maxine, I know all of it, and there is not a single doubt in my heart and you know it too. But why? after all, I have only hurt her, I abandoned her when she needed me.'_

_'_ _We did not, it was circumstances. But why are you even thinking about all of that? This is Chloe. Your Chloe'_

_'_ _No, not just mine. Our…'_

Maxine chuckles nervously _, 'A-And I thought you don't want to share her with me. Where did the selfish Max go?'_ Maxine, through her nervousness, teases her original.

Max groans internally at her brunette counterpart _'Ugh, stop pretending you are not happy.'_ She retorts, although there is this happy feeling inside her that things have really worked out between her own inner self and she is enjoying the peaceful bantering. Unlike how she forced her own anxiety to say those dreadful things just yesterday.

_'_ _I know, I know, stop repeating the same thing. You are like a broken record…'_ Again, the brunette counterpart tries to be bitchy but her voice gives away. She pauses for a few seconds, _'J-just treat her well this time, Max. Tell her everything, otherwise…'_

_'_ _I will. I will do whatever to keep her happy. Thank you, Maxine. For everything.'_ Max replies with a renewed gratitude for her counterpart.

_'_ _You sound like you are saying goodbye, trying to get rid of me?'_

_'_ _Shut up, you know what I mean'_

Seeing Max not replying her, Chloe calls for her nervously, "Max?"

Max lifts her face up and smiles dearly towards her girlfriend, but knowing the next things she has to tell Chloe, might disrupt this peaceful happiness, but she promised to herself and to Chloe that she will not hide anything from her and leave it to Chloe to judge, "Chloe... I uh…" she pauses and gathers her thoughts and her courage, these are a lingering dread on what the taller girl will take all of this. But she swallows down her anxiety and speaks slowly, "I have to tell you something…"

"What is it, Max?"

"Promise me you will listen to me calmly, and will not be angry,"

Chloe frowns, at the implication from the redhead, "Max? How can I react to what I don't know yet? You are hella scaring me now. Did something happen? Is it about the morning? About…" she pauses for a second, "…him"

Max shakes her head, "No, it's not that. I will tell you, but please, Chlo. Promise me you will not run off or do anything."

Chloe exhales a sigh, "Okay, I understand. I promise."

"It's about To- I mean about Victoria,"

Chloe's expression changes as she hears Victoria's name. Her brow knit together in a frown and she slowly leaves Max from her embrace. Max, knowing how imprudent she can get if Victoria is involved, readies herself to hold off Chloe. She doesn't know what happened between them in the past for Chloe to be so bitter towards the pixie blonde, but herself being involved in the equation will not bear anything good.

Chloe seeing the worry in Max's face eases her boiling emotion though still, she feels twitchy. Understandably, Victoria sure has changed as it was evident with what transpired earlier today. But she still cannot bring herself to trust her. Now that Max has somewhat made peace with her, she has no choice to quell her own anger and listen to what Max wants to tell her, "So? What is it?" Chloe tries her best to keep the bitterness from her voice, not wanting to worry Max.

Max gulps audibly and starts telling Chloe everything that transpired from day one at Blackwell. Her confrontation with Victoria after the class, and other times. Pausing for a moment, to gauge the changing expression of the blunette, who, somewhat knew something like this would have happened. Her nostrils flare as she exhales and crosses her arms, with a deep scowl. Max knows the next part will definitely anger and boil the of rage Chloe has in her. But nevertheless, she continues telling her how Victoria invaded her room and forced herself on Max, kissing her only to say the words which Max know by now she didn't mean to and said them in confused. And when she tells her how Victoria felt about her, all those hurtful things she said and felt were because of her own uncertain, jealous and obsessive feelings, were because she didn't want to accept that she has fallen in love with Max. But this was a reason enough for Chloe to blow up. Her eyes grow wide in shock only to sharpen into a hateful scowl. Bickering and arguments are simple things, she could tolerate them to an extent, but to hurt Max enough to make her break down and then professing her love when she is feeling the weakest. An uncertainty and fear grip Chloe but she does what she knows is best in such situation. She masks that fear with a burst of anger and almost yells.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Chloe rages as she uncrosses her arms and slams her open clenched hand at the truck's door, "Why did you not tell me this before, Max?"

"Because this is how you react, Chlo. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. Not after what happened with those boys."

"Does it really matter? Here I am, promising to make you happy and keep you safe, while everyone is bent on hurting you. And that bitch Victoria says she loves you, even after all she did was keep hurting you and she wants to take you away from me. As if I let her. I will fucking bash her face in. I will not tolerate this, Max." Chloe fumes, but not at Max, more at herself for her inability to keep Max out of harm, both emotionally and physically and the fear of a strange feeling of _what if_ in her head starts growing.

"Believe me, Chloe. I have no intention of accepting Victoria's feelings. And please, I know what you are thinking right now. It will not happen. Nobody can take your place. I have told that to Victoria already and she accepted this. She is not the same girl we both knew."

From her internal turmoil, Chloe looks at Max, yet again uncertainty and a jealous feeling keep rising inside her, even though she wants to believe Max's words but it's getting harder by each second. What if, Max accepted her feelings, what if Max leaves her again, what if, what if, what if. The dreadful thoughts keep ringing in her head, "Max, you…" she wants to ask her that if she really meant she denied Victoria, she doesn't want to lose Max. Not to Victoria or to anyone, but she cannot bring herself to ask her that, instead, she asks, "Max, isn't being with me not enough? Do I not always try to make you happy?" her tone has a hint of accusation, and she regrets the moment these words escape her mouth. She hates herself for doubting Max even the slightest. All she manages is to look away and bite the inside of her cheek while clenching her fist tight, cursing herself for her anxiety and uncertainty getting the better of her.

If it was some other time, or even a couple of days before, Max would have definitely fought with Chloe, or even reprimanded that Chloe doesn't trust her. But the way she feels today, after all the things Chloe has done for her. She knows the doubtful words the blunette just said are just shallow words to mask her fears. Max smiles softly towards the blunette, _'Dog! How stubborn can you get? Just admit it, you are afraid that I will accept Victoria over you. You are stubborn but an adorable dork.'_

"You have no idea how happy you make me. You are always there for me when I need you. Ever since I… got back, you have been with me and you think someone will just up and come to me telling me they love me, and I will leave you? Not happening, Price," Max's smile grows wider, "But listen, Che, there are things that I want to handle myself and I did, with your support, with those boys, with that prick teacher of mine, even from my own self. You have helped me and supported me." Max tries to dissipate Chloe's anger and insecurity by holding her hand and squeezing it softly, "Chlo, you always tell me I am strong and I can get past all the bad stuff that has happened to me, to us and I like to believe that because you support that claim. But I also want you to let me grow on my own too. I know I sound like a broken record, going on and on that, I will handle my things on my own but end up breaking down and crying, but then, you are always there for me. You make me get up again when I fall down, you help me through my uncertainty and that is more than enough for me." Max eyes turn glossy but not from sadness but more of the raw emotion she has for her savior right in front of her. No matter, how tough Chloe acts, how harsh she sounds, Max knows it's her own way of showing how much she cares about Max and her mask to fight the worries, the doubts and the anxious thoughts of failing to keep Max safe and losing her.

As if her thoughts are read, Chloe cups Max's cheek with her free hand, "But, babe, I am afraid. I am always afraid something bad happens to you, people out there wants to hurt you. I failed you once already and I am always afraid to fail you because of my inability," Chloe unable to look into Max's eyes, she shifts her gaze, not trying to show any weak emotions to the girl she promised to protect, says in a meek, small voice, unlike her usual touch brash attitude, "I don't want to do this either, fighting, lashing out at people. But…" renewing her resolve, she again looks towards Max, "If I don't be like this, if I show weakness towards those people, I am afraid, you will get hurt or you will go away and I will lose you again."

Max's heart swells enough that she feels it will burst out of her chest if she does not keep her emotions in check, all she does is smile heartily towards her girlfriend, "You will not, Chlo. Not anymore, you don't have to be on guard all the time. If you want to protect me, want to keep me safe, I will rely on you. I will look up to you. But you do not have to shoulder this alone. You always tell me I have people around me who care for me. I love them all, Joyce, Kate, Dana, Rachel, Ava, Alvin. All of them are dear to me. And David too, even though he sometimes acts like a prick to you," Chloe's worries dissipate like a bubble and she tries to stiffen the chuckling laughter escaping her mouth and the red head thanks all the gods internally that Chloe is finally calming down, she continues, "All of them are here for me, and it makes me feel blessed, Chlo. But no one can take your place in my heart. You are special to me, my everything. That's why I don't want you to be afraid, not for me, not like this. You don't have to wear yourself down, taking all my burden. I need your support, yes, but I want us to be equal. I want to support you too, throughout everything and I will always be with you. Be yours."

"Always?" Chloe asks, failing to hide the vulnerability she has in her voice.

Max's mirthful smile grows wider, "Forever, Chloe. Because I want to spend rest of my life with you too," Knowing the weight of her own words, a crimson blush creeps on her face. Before she can recover from her flustered expression, the blunette leans in and plants her lips on Max, which within a split of a second, Max replies by rising on her toes to deepen the kiss. Separating their lips, they stay embraced for a while, only for Max to separate unwillingly "Are you okay?" she asks the blunette.

Chloe nods, "Yeah, I am fine. Thank you, Max" she smiles towards the red head who grins back at her.

"Dork, why are you acting so polite now? What happened to your punk bravado?"

Chloe rolls her eyes and groans, "ugh, lay it off,"

The freckled face girl giggles as she teases the blunette, "Anyways, we should go back, Dana might get worried, we left her back in the lobby," She straightens herself and turns around walking towards the hospital lobby. Chloe follows her.

"And Rach and Katie-pie too. You think this is long enough for them to _catch up_. If you know what I mean," she winks towards the red head who pushes the taller girl.

"Get your head checked, Chlo. It's Kate. No matter what, she's not brave enough to do anything yet."

Chloe smirks as she enjoys the banter, "You never know, Caulfield. The meekest ones are the loudest,"

"Shush, now" Max pulls on the cuff of Chloe's jacket sleeve as they enter the lobby again.

"Fine, fine. Ah, there she is," The blunette says as she sees Dana chatting with a handsome male nurse. Dana's eyes fall on the duo and she waves at them. She says something to the nurse whose eyes grow wide and he leaves with a wide grin of his own.

"Score?" Chloe asks anxiously as she looks behind Dana at the leaving nurse.

"Score!" Dana grins as she gives a thumb up to the blunette.

"Atta girl!" Chloe bumps her fist softly on Dana's shoulder.

Dana chuckles, "His name is Chris. I got his number and we are gonna meet this Saturday," she says gleefully, "By the way, where you two have been?"

"We were c-chatting, Dana. Just outside" Max jabs her thumb behind her.

"Uhuh, okay," Dana's says with a lopsided smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It's true, we were just chatting about some stuff, and wanted to give our sweet couple some quality time" Chloe tries to justify but to no avail as the cheerleader's smirk grows to a meaningful grin.

"Okay, glad you two had your _chat_ ," she emphasizes on the word, "Let's go. I skipped my practice, but I still have my studies to do. I'll see Rachel one more time and leave first," The red and blue duo nods and they walk towards.

As soon as they leave the elevator, they hear a commotion with a few people crowding the corridor. Amidst the commotion, they hear Kate yelling at someone.

"LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO BE WITH RACHEL!"

Max is the first one to run towards the crowded corridor with Chloe and Dana stride after her,

"Kate Beverly Marsh! Behave yourself! I will not leave you one minute with this savage girl!" A snout looking woman is dragging Kate by the arm.

"K-Kate?" Max calls for Kate, amid the confusion prompting Kate to look towards the trio with her disheveled hair and face smeared in tears and a reddened cheek. She pries her arm off the elder lady and shoves her away and run towards the trio and into Max's arms.

"Max, R-Rachel, m-my mother," she tries to speak through her wailing sobs.

* * *

**Earlier**

"I KNEW IT!"

Startled, Kate jolts away and turns around. She feels her heart has stopped and somebody just shoved her in a deep pit. There, standing, her mother, glaring at her, with her hands clenched and fuming with a disgusting sneer. She walks towards Kate, who is visibly shaking. Rachel looks on in confusion with the sudden change in Kate's expression.

"So, this is why you wanted to join Blackwell Academy so much. I told Richard it was a bad idea, you were always a disappointment. And now, you went and shamed the family's name and sinned. How much shameless can you get." Her mother seethes venom from her mouth much to the confusion of the injured blonde.

"No, m-mother, wait, I-" Kate stutters as she tries to explain. But she knows there's no explanation to give. This is what she was afraid of. She thought she had an unwavering resolve when she just expressed her true feelings towards Rachel. But now, in front of her mother, the person who controlled her whole life, she feels like being judged and her existence and her resolve feels insignificant and are in shatters. Yet, she tries, only to be cut off again.

"You will not speak a word, I am taking you home right now. You will repent for this immorality. I am ashamed to call you my daughter. Always an ungrateful child." Her mother's spiteful words stab on Kate's pride, her fear becoming a reality. Kate is frozen and doesn't reply anything. "What are you still standing here for. Did you not hear me?"

"Hey! That's enough! Kate is not a child, she has the right to choose her life," Rachel clenches her fist, gritting her teeth. This is the type of people she had to face all the time. The prideful ones, who thinks the world revolves around the rules they themselves created for their own convenience. Treating people like puppets. Abide the rules and you are a saint. Try to live for yourself, then you become a sinner. Just black and white.

"Shut your mouth, you harlot." Mrs. Marsh glares at the injured blonde, "Seducing my daughter for your foul play. You should be ashamed of yourself. Sinning like this in the presence of God. People like you should just rot in eternal hell," She turns towards Kate again, "And you, you will answer for this at home. Agartha was right about you. The way you acted and all. It was only a matter of time you have shown your true colors, you wench!"

Kate gasps as she covers covering her mouth. For her mother to call her with such a shameful name. How much she is blinded by hatred that she is not even thinking who or what she is talking about. Tears of shame and embarrassment pricks in her eyes.

"Oh, stop with this drama. Come now!" She grips her arm so tight that Kate shrieks as she drags her towards the door.

"Stop treating her like that! She is your fucking daughter!" Rachel having enough of the holier than thou attitude of Kate's mother.

Mrs. Marsh humps, "Hmph! There you go, with your dirty mouth. I cannot believe Kate started to associate herself with the likes of you."

Rachel chuckles mockingly, "Oho? The likes of me, you said?" She tries to get up but the pain in her torso doesn't allow her. Heaving, she straightens herself and glares at the older woman, "People like me? Huh? Well, the likes of me had to survive while being targeted by people like you. You think you people are saints, your churches are houses of Gods. Do you even know what happens behind the closed doors of a church's orphanage dorms?"

"Blasphemy! I am not here to listen to your lies. What a sinner like you know about God and his people. Yes, people like you, who are sinners will rot in hell for the blasphemy you spew without knowing the teaching of the church."

Rachel ignores the rambling of the older woman and continues, the further she remembers her own ordeals the more she dissociates from the reality she is in. She grits her teeth as more memories start surfacing, "People like me are picked from the bed by people like you wearing God's garbs and pin me down, covering my mouth in the house of your God!" Kate's eyes grow wide with shock. This is the first time she heard something like this from Rachel. She thought it was strange when Rachel told her about her childhood and the way the people in the orphanage treated her. But for her to carry such scars, gripped her heart in sadness and she tries to pry her arm away from her mother to no avail as the older woman tightens her grip and glares at the heaving blonde.

Rachel ignores the throbbing pain and continues, "People like you throw away people like me like garbage, only to be preyed by followers of your God and your teachings. What is that called? Gospels? Yeah, that." She starts shaking as she recalls every single thing that has been done to her and the things she had to do to survive, "People like you ignore the screams of little children when they are beaten up for even minor mishaps because people like you think a three-year-old soiling the bed has sinned. No wonder people like you are so sitting so high on the throne and justify their action as the acts of God. If your God is such a depraved being okay to take away people like me and Kate's freedom and prey on their body and consciousness. Then yeah, I am fucking good as a blasphemer!"

Kate stands speechless along with her mother, not because she is hit by the realization of the taller blonde's words and the wrong doings she has seen, but more likely not saying anything because she doesn't want to acknowledge Rachel's words. Instead, she scowls at the injured blonde and turns her head towards her frozen daughter, "How long will you make me wait and listen to this harlot's farce. Do not make me drag you out of her. Do you intend to shame me even more, Kate?" her glare is so intense that Kate shrinks, but this time there is a slight change in her stance, there is a glint in her eyes as she looks into her mother's eyes.

"I… n…ng….ny..wh.." she says something inaudible,

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Marsh scowls at her daughter albeit confusingly at her defiant demeanor.

"I said, I am not going anywhere, I am not leaving Rachel!" Kate musters all of her strength pry her arm from her mother and to defy the person who has controlled her life in every turn. It was like this for her every time. She had to kill her own desires and wishes for her mother. But right now, she knows, if she leaves this room, she will never see Rachel again or her friends. She will either be grounded or sent to nunnery forever.

Mrs. Marsh is shocked at her daughter's newfound defiance "You ungrateful child. Stop this insolence at once and come back to your senses. I am still trying to ignore what you were doing when I entered this room. Exposing your true colors in the face of god with a jezebel like her."

"Stop calling her names like that, you don't know anything about her."

"I don't even want to know." Her mother replies sharply.

"Then know this. Yes, I have kissed her, not once, but many times, and I will kiss her even more because I love her." *SLAP* Kate's head snaps with the pressure of the slap and instinctively she puts her hand on her cheek which is reddening rapidly. Before she could even react, her mother grabs her by the arm and starts dragging her. All the defiance suddenly vanishes from Kate because of the shock of the stinging slap and like a lifeless mannequin, Kate's legs start moving on their own.

Before the elder woman exit the room, she is caught by the arm and turned around. Kate also snaps out of her compelled state only to be shocked to see Rachel has gotten up from the bed, the back of her hand is bleeding as she tore away the iv syringe, but what is more shocking as her torso starts reddening through the bandage. She probably has moved abruptly and opened her sutures. Kate gasps as her eyes grow wide with fear but more of the intimidation.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rachel growls as she grabs the throat of the elder woman and starts squeezing. Mrs. Marsh tries to pry herself away but with the sheer force of the injured blonde's grip, her face starts turning pale. "How dare you touch her. I will kill you, I will kill you all for taking her away from me." Rachel body sway a bit as blood starts to pour through the gauze and drench her hospital gown, and her eyelids start to close with the immense pain. Kate holds Rachel's hand and pleads her to stop but she realizes that Rachel is not herself. She is not even looking at Kate or her mother. Fear grips the Christian girl but she realizing she has to do something as in this situation both Rachel and her mother are in danger. So, she pleads to the enraged blonde.

"Rachel, please stop! Listen to me, please!" But the taller blonde doesn't reply and keeps squeezing Mrs. Marsh's throat whose face has gone beyond pale and the white of her eyes started to show. Kate knowing, she has no choice, she raises her hand and slaps at Rachel's face, and all of a sudden Rachel who was already on the verge of collapse, turns her head towards Kate, glaring at her, but noticing the tear flowing from Kate's eyes, she loses all her strength, leaving Kate's mother. Finally, her legs give away and she collapses and blood starts spilling on the floor under her.

Kate in a state of shock and hysteria starts screaming and calling for help, "Somebody, please call the doctor, she is bleeding. Oh, my god! Rachel! Rachel!" She kneels down, next to her but is afraid to touch her or shake her, fearing, she will hurt her.

"What is this commotion, this is a hospital!" An on-duty doctor and a nurse enters the room and is shocked to see a girl in patient's garbs collapsed and bleeding, and another girl crying while an elder woman caressing her neck "What is this, what's going on here?" he asks while quickly kneeling down next to Rachel's collapsed body. With the help of the nurse, he straightens her on her back and starts checking on her injuries, "This is bad, you, show me her chart," the nurse quickly gets the chart from the bed and the doctor takes a quick glance at it, "Quickly, prepare the ER, and get a stretcher down here now!" The nurse nods and relays the message on the wireless, "Hurry up, dammit, she's going into a shock due to blood loss. Why are you dilly-dallying?"

Within a minute, more staff arrives and they put Rachel on the stretcher and rush her to the emergency room. Kate, slowly getting out of her hysteria, tries to follow only to be stopped by one of the staff. "Miss, please wait here, let the doctor handle this. It's alright, she's going to be fine."

Kate sits on the bench, holding her face and sobbing, until she hears her mother speak again, "M-Murderer," she lifts her face up, and looks at her with her tear streaked face, "She almost killed me," her mother says with her face still pale with pure shock.

Kate having enough of her mother snaps at her, "It's your fault! If something happens to Rachel, I will never forgive you."

Recovering from her shock, her mother looks at her remorselessly, "You! I have enough of your behavior," ignoring Kate's turmoil, she again grabs her by the arm and this time forcefully start dragging her.

"LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO BE WITH RACHEL!"

"Kate Beverly Marsh! Behave yourself! I will not leave you one minute with this savage girl!" Mrs. Marsh keeps dragging Kate much to her defiance.

"K-Kate?" Kate looks at the voice and sees her friends standing there, looking back at her in confusion. Feeling her mother's grip has loosened a bit, she pries her arm and shoves her mother away while running towards her friends and embraces Max, who wraps her arms around Max, albeit in confusion.

"Max, R-Rachel, m-my mother," she tries to speak through her wailing sobs.

"What happened, Katie?"

But before Kate could reply anything, a couple of staff member along with security interrupts them, "Excuse me, the patients are complaining that you people are causing a disturbance. I am sorry but you have to leave the hospital immediately,"

"We have a patient here in room 202, Rachel Amber, we are here to visit her. We did not cause any commotion," Dana pipes in.

"Room 202? The patient is in the emergency room and going through surgery, so we are advised to escort any visitors for that patient out of the hospital until the patient is in stable condition."

"Emergency! WHAT THE FUCK! Kate, what happened?" Chloe grabs the Christian girl by the shoulders and looks at her in confusion, who only replies in sobs and cries.

"Please, lea-" the staff member tries to speak but is cut off by Chloe as she growls at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY FRIEND IS IN EMERGENCY AND YOU ARE TELLING US TO LEAVE!"

"Miss, please refrain from using a loud voice, and leave the premise now, or we will have no choice but to forcefully remove you," This time the security guard pipes in and Chloe tries to complain again but Max holds Chloe's hand and shakes her head.

"Fine!" The girls leave while Kate's mother silently following them though still holding a scornful glare towards her own daughter and her friends.

As soon as they exit the hospital, the girls look at each other and Kate, then to her mother who has a disgusting frown on her face and caressing her neck and talking on the phone. Max rubs on Kate's arm through the embrace, "Kate, what happened there?" and to their surprise, Kate has stopped crying but she has an expression that the girls saw earlier at the Blackwell Cafeteria, a similarly disgusted scowl towards her mother.

"Rachel, she tried to help me and injured herself," Kate's speaks as she sniffs and wipes her nose with the tissue Dana handed to her.

Kate's mother interrupted the girls and grabbing Kate's hand and placing the phone in her hand, "Here, talk to your father," she says as she takes a step back and crosses her arm and for the first time she takes a proper glance at Max and Chloe and she sneers at the attire the girls have.

Having no choice, Kate puts the phone on her ear,

"H-Hello"

_'_ _Hello, sweetheart,'_ hearing her father, Richard Marsh's kind voice, a complete contrast to her mother's authoritative one, Kate's lips start to quiver again.

"Dad…" is all she could muster before she breaks down again and starts sobbing.

_'_ _She did it again, right?'_

"I am sorry, Dad." Kate apologizes as she tries to calm herself down, and she hears a sigh from the other side.

'Tell me what happened.'

Kate starts telling her father everything that transpired. Richard is the only person in her family to whom Kate confides her true feelings. He always has supported his daughter and tried to keep his wife's hammering down her authority towards Kate and her sisters. Even though he supported them and wanted his girls to live their life according to their will while respecting the teachings as he himself is a pastor of their local church. But, his wife exploited the kindness in him and Kate and did what she wanted.

Hearing the conversation, the other girls got the gist of what actually happened. Chloe was itching and fuming at the older lady, her fists clenched as she glared at her as soon as Kate gets to the part where they hear that it was her mother who slapped her, Chloe loses it. She started moving towards the older woman who takes a step back but still holding a mocking snob expression towards the blue haired girl. But before she could really do something, Max and Dana hold her and Max speak softly.

"Chlo, don't do anything, it's for Kate and Rachel. Please" Max brows also furrows together as she looks towards Mrs. Marsh, _'This is horrible, how can a parent be like this? Saying all those things to her own daughter. Are all these people like…'_ her mind steers toward her own tormentor.

_'_ _I see, I am sorry for what your mother did.'_

Kate shakes her head, "No, Dad. It's my fault, I disrespected her. But she doesn't know anything about my friends, yet she…"

_'_ _I understand honey, and how is she now? Rachel?'_

"She's in the emergency room. Dad, I have to be here, I cannot leave her. Please make her understand."

_'_ _Yes, I will talk to her. But as much as I don't like to admit it, honey, your mother is right.'_

Kate's heart sinks as she feels a cold sweat in her palms, if her father is also against this, she will have no choice but to… "Dad, please…"

_'_ _Don't get me wrong, honey. I didn't mean it like that. Stay with your friend until she is okay, and then come back home. We have to sit together and talk about this properly. Can you do that for me?'_

Kate feels a relief washed over her, "Yes, I will. Please convince her, Dad. She will not let me stay with Rachel."

Her father chuckles on the other side, _'Don't worry about her. If she is stubborn, then your father can get riled up too. I will show her who hold the authority in the house. Except we might need to cook for ourselves.'_

For the first time since her mother showed up, a giggle escapes Kate's mouth which she quickly stiffens, "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

_'_ _I love you too, Darling. Now, pass the phone to your mother and let me talk to her,'_

"Okay." She swallows dryly and stretches the phone towards her mother while keeping her distance. Her mother huffs and snatches the phone, "Yes… you are not serious, Richard!... No! she is coming home with me right now… No, you listen to me… what do you even mean by that? … I am not thinking about her?... Richard, do you even know the type of crowd she is associating with…" Mrs. Marsh looks with a disgust towards Chloe and Max, "… fine… do whatever you and your daughter want. I am going to my sister. My mother will hear about this…" She disconnects the phone and scowls at Kate. "You!"

Kate feeling the menacing glare from her mother, cowers behind Chloe and Max, who shield her from the conceited woman, "I will see you at home," she takes another look at Max and remembers what Jefferson told her, "And you, Max Caulfield, right? Mr. Jefferson was right about you. You harlots are ruining my daughter. Don't think this is over. I will not let my daughter fall with a deceiving wench like you."

"What the fuck did you just call Max?" Chloe almost grabs the woman by the caller but Max pulls her back by the arm.

"Chloe, don't." Max shakes her head again, and she turns her head towards Kate's mother, "Mrs. Marsh, I d-don't know what Mr. J-Jefferson told you about m-me or Chloe. But we are Kate's f-friends and we respect her l-life and whatever she believes in. B-but, if you think w-we will let you abuse Kate like this, th-then you are completely w-wrong. We won't b-back down from helping our friend."

"Hmph! What do you kids even know? I wasted my time enough here," Mrs. Marsh glares at the girls and stomps away.

"Conceited bitch!" Chloe spits on the ground, but realizing it's Kate's mother she is talking about, she looks apologetically towards Kate, "Sorry, Katie-pie. I can't stand people like her,"

"No… I understand, after what she said to Rachel and Max, I don't know if I can hold the respect for her. But… she is my mother after all."

"Kate, what are you going to do now?" Dana asks her with a voice is full of concern. She used to hear from Kate, how controlling and authoritative her mother was, but to see it first hand, was not something she was ready for.

"I don't know. My dad told me to come back home so we can talk about this." Kate fidgets with a dreadful anticipation, "I know he will support me, but I am still afraid." A sadness falls on her face as a nagging thought grows in her head, what if she is not able to see Rachel and her friends anymore.

"It's going to be al-alright, Katie. We are with you." Max rubs on Kate's shoulder and smiles at her to ease the threat Kate is feeling.

"If needed be, we'll kidnap you from your home and you can elope with Rachel," Chloe winks at the worried blonde, also trying to dissipate the worry from the blonde's face

Max giggles heartily at this, "Only you can think of ideas like this, Casa Blanca,"

"Hey, as long as it works. right, Kate?" Chloe grins back at her.

Kate, stands in front of the girls, "Guys, thank you,"

"C'mon, Katie, we told you we are behind you, until the end. But right now, we have to know about Rachel. I hope everything is fine," Dana says, even though she hates to bring down the mood.

Realizing this, a silence falls in the girls. They have no choice but to wait, "I'll give mom a call and let her know." Chloe starts dialing on the phone and puts it on her ear.

Max nods at this, "I'll call, Ava,"

"Maybe I'll ask Chris about the situation," Dana also takes out her phone.

Kate looks on as each girl starts talking on her phone. But her mind is full of many thoughts. About going back home, about Rachel's safety, her past, but the most worrisome thing she has in her mind is what Rachel said to her mother, _'You mind is still there. Isn't that right, Rachel? I am still not able to make a place in your heart. I will never be able to take her place.'_ For the first time, a new feeling grows inside her, she tries to deny it, but it keeps growing and it gets bigger and bigger, she feels… jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, my dear friends. Hope everyone is having a great weekend. Back, with another chapter. I know my updates are slow, but let's not talk about it. I am pretty much recovering from the mental stress I have been feeling lately and my writing has helped.
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to apologize to my friends who hold strong religious beliefs. My writing here is not to disregard those beliefs as everyone is accountable for their own actions and what they believe in. It was part of my own experience and thought process, and also part of the story that I wanted to show the black and white of how people take the religious teachings. Again, I am not against anyone's religion and I respect all. Please accept my apology in advance if I have inadvertently offended anyone and disregard this as a rambling of a fool.
> 
> Back to the story, Let's talk about Nick and his findings, It's short but I think now you have the idea of what is actually going on. Now it's a matter of time to expose the motives of all the involved parties. But who knows. I still have 1/3 of my story to share with you guys and nothing is set in stone and things are definitely not defined and bound to change if needed be. Am I deceiving? :P
> 
> Chloe and Max, now that things have turned really peaceful for the girls, I thought, giving them some space to speak their minds and find closure to their own uncertainties, especially Chloe's who felt threatened by what was transpiring between Max and Victoria, but this time, it's Max's part to ease the anxious thoughts of our punk. I am an avid pricefield fan, but I don't like how people portray them as just two lesbians pinning each other on the wall and eating their face. For me, their relationship is more of a moral support and understanding between them. It could be anything, best friends, sisters, lovers. I am not disregarding people's opinion on their relationship or the depiction and cannon thoughts they hold for Pricefield. Just voicing how I see their relationship.
> 
> Mama Marsh, I know I kind of murdered her character. To be honest, we know nothing of her character apart from an email/letter. So I took the liberty to create a conceited and vanity fueled character, who think the rules and authority are above all. For me, she is somewhat in between a believer and a zealot, maybe I went a tad bit far with her dialogues and feels out of place. But again, we don't know anything about her, how she acts, talks, and treats, Kate and how she see people with their own 'unorthodox' way of life. So to her, she sees things simply black and white, good or bad. Maybe she has a good character in her, but seeing her daughter kissing another girl might have sent her over the top. But do you think she just stomped away and it's over? mmh.. well... who knows.
> 
> Finally, the uncertainty in Kate is rearing its head. She's feeling intimidated and jealous of Rachel's deceased lover. Who knows what this will lead to in the future. It might not be as bad as you think... but...
> 
> P.S: I don't have much to say these days, as my depression almost took away all the drive I had in me. But hopefully it's just a rebound and I will be back to perfect mental health and get back up and share my story with you guys. I apologize if you think my story has went stale or something. Please voice your opinion and your thoughts via your reviews and comments and let me know what you think of this chapter. Best Regards and happy weekend.


	32. Precipice of the Abyss

**Somewhere**

* * *

"I am telling you, Bill, this is a really bad idea. You are risking too much, you'll ruin everything." The younger man glances at Bill, trying to understand what he is planning. But yet again, the older man masks everything under a vail of a calm and collectedness. _'Then why? Why is he rushing so much? I have to hold him off somehow. He will ruin my plans. He is becoming a liability now. The brass will not take this lightly.'_

Bill sighs, "That is why I want to do this. The fools at the top do not understand the potential and the value of the subjects. The things we can gain from them. All they want is a lump of mindless meat. You have to think beyond what they are capable of. Working under them has really softened you, my dear boy."

"Do not mock me, Bill. And for the last time, I am telling you, I am not anymore, the boy you picked up and mentored. I have a job, respect, and standing in the organization. It took me fifteen years to reach where I am now because I work for results only."

"And you do not forget, it was I who brought you into this business. I tutored you. I gave you subjects to play and fiddle with. But instead of appreciating. I see you keep pestering and hindering me. Is that what they had assigned to you? They are afraid of me toppling them."

The man chuckles, "Hah, you? Toppling them? Bill Ernest, I am telling you, get off your throne. It does not exist anymore. What you built is what you ruined with your own hands. So, you better start listeni-"

Bill cuts him off by grabbing his collar and glares at him, the younger man swallows dryly, "I see you have gained quite a backbone, boy. You seem to have forgotten where you stand. You keep prattling about the organization, about me ruining everything. But do not forget what you did to Amber's broad. It all started because of that one bitch you killed. I have heard enough of your intellectual rambling. You will do what I tell you to and you will do it exactly my way. Or…" His thick fingers slither like a snake, wrapping around the younger man's neck and start squeezing, "…one more loss of a pawn means nothing to them, since the way you put it. Do you understand me, _boy_?" Bill leaves the younger man who starts coughing and caressing his neck.

Shocked by the sudden outburst of the older hyena, the younger man looks towards his mentor confusingly. But somehow, he understands. Something has changed in last few days. This is not the man who ruined everything. Bill's glaring eyes reminds him of the chill he forgot for a long time. "I j-just want you to understand that we have to go with our plans. This risk is too big and-"

Ignoring the younger man's reasoning, "Has the junkie got the supplies? You are supposed to meet him today."

"Yes, in an hour, but not our usual place. Should I call him here, since…"

"No, somewhere else and do a proper job this time, I do not want anyone tracking back at us."

The man grits his teeth, he hates Bill for keep reminding him of the only miss in his career, but he has no choice but only to swallow his own pride and comply, "I understand,"

Silently contemplating on something while scratching on his brow, he speaks up, "I am going out today. I have something to do."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, BILL!" The younger man yells in bafflement, "The whole ABPD is looking for you and also, do not forget that drunkard, Freeman too."

"Bah! You will grow old if you keep worrying about every little pebble coming on your way. It's just a stroll. I am tired of being cooped up here. I'll be taking this," He picks up a small hand sized capped cylinder.

"Bill, are you sure? We can go according to the plan," He tries to voice his objection but to no avail as Bill says nothing but only look towards him, not a glare anymore, just a composed face.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have things to do?" Bill asks in a calmly, which the younger man feels more menacing than his usual, gruff and mocking tone.

Frowning one more time at the older hyena, the protégé gives up and leaves the hideout. Taking out his phone, and dialing one of his contacts, "It's me… The old fool has become a liability… Max… Maxine Caulfield... Wha? Are you sure? … Okay, I understand… and what about Bill?" His lips twitch and form a mocking smirk, "No… I'll do it… I am getting tired of pampering and cleaning after his mistakes… Thank you… I will join you when I am done here," Dropping the call, He reaches his car and sits in, but his eyes look sharp and there is a threat something he himself is familiar to seeing in Bill Ernest's eyes. _'Don't hold it against me, Bill.'_

* * *

**Previous Day,**

Kate is seated next to Rachel looking at her solemn but peaceful face. Fortunately, her injury was not as severe as initially thought, the sutures were partially broken but due to sudden movement and because of the adrenaline rush inside her body, the blood flow increased and caused her to bleed, overexerting herself. At first, the staff did not allow any visitors but a little persuasion from Beth somehow worked, but only one person was allowed and the girls opted it was best for Kate to visit after the confusion and the stunt pulled by her mother.

_'_ _I am here again but what should I do?'_ Kate asks herself, remembering what transpired earlier, Rachel's outburst has shaken her. She heard about the things Rachel mentioned, the unspeakable things she did to get her revenge, but to experience and see that part of Rachel has surely surprised the poor Christian girl, _'I thought I was ready and I accepted who Rachel was, then why? Instead of feeling happy and relieved that she is safe and her injury is not severe, but instead…'_ She looks at the sleeping girl and feels intimated. The growing feeling, she is trying to keep at bay, but the more she denies, the more it grows inside her, doubts.

_'_ _I am doubting Rachel?'_ Chiding herself internally, _'No, this is wrong, she did nothing wrong. It was them, they made her like this. Rachel, I know she will never deliberately hurt anyone, not even my mother and yet I doubt her?'_ Remembering the scornful look Rachel gave to her mother and Kate herself, and the words she spoke, even if it might have been a spur of the moment but it kept reminding her, _'So, I am really not enough… but she is right, I am not Michelle, I never was. What was I thinking? Foolheartedly thinking I can be her happiness, instead, all of this had to happen, she got injured because of me, because of what mother said. It brought out all the hurt she had kept inside her, her childhood, losing Michelle. And I was just playing and fiddling with her feelings, hurting her and reminding her even more of her loss.'_ Kate looks towards the sleeping blonde, a single tear pricked her eye while she wipes with her knuckle and chuckles softly, _'What am I thinking, Rachel will never think of me as a burden._ _Don't think too much, Kate. Right now, Rachel needs you. You have to be with her, your feelings, stay true to them. Don't let mother sway you.'_ Nodding to herself, her eyes turn sharper and her brows furrow _'Yes, I will be strong, I will not drag down Rachel and everyone. They are all fighting even right now, it's not the time for my uncertainties to take over me. I will make them understand, both mother and father. Rach…'_ she softly holds Rachel's hand, _'I will not leav-'_

"Shelly…" Kate's thoughts are cut as Rachel murmurs softly in her sleep, prompting Kate to move her hand abruptly and looking towards the sleeping blonde. A sad smile grows on her face, in an instant, she looks like a person who lost everything in a blink of an eye, _'So, I really will not take her place,'_ her lips quiver, but her face again turns stern _'No, stop it. You are not her, you cannot take her place but be someone to Rachel, you promised her you will stand by her. Do not waver, this is your trial, a fraction of what Rachel has been through.'_ Feeling even more determined, the graceful one stands up and walk towards the door, glancing at the small package she left by the bed, she takes one more look at the sleeping blonde, _'I will make sure you will be proud of me, Rach and look at me for who I am.'_ She walks out of the room closing it behind her. In the silence of the room, the injured blonde again murmurs softly, "Kate…"

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Community Hospital**

Nick, Max and Chloe enter the hospital lobby, when Nick's phone rings, he looks at the caller ID and then turns towards the girls, "You two, go ahead. I have to take this call." Both girls nod at him and move towards the elevator. Nick answers the phone.

"Davey… I see… do you think he skipped town? His van is still here…? Strange… could it be… no, it's nothing… Can you and Anderson work on this?... Thanks… No, I just got here… I met the girls at the parking lot… yeah… I'll ask her what she knows… Don't worry David… I'll see you once I am done here… later."

Nick disconnects the call and sighs, _'One thing after another, just when I think I am near and solving this case, something new comes up. Where in the hell are you, Bill Ernest?'_

Passing the reception, Beth calls for him, "Hello, Mr. Freeman, how are you today?"

Nick smiles towards the elderly receptions, "Evening, Beth, thank you again for the coffee, it was delicious."

"Oh, stop it, you. I just couldn't leave you alone. Making a face like you were lost."

Nick chuckles albeit a little abashed, "Yeah…" he replies wistfully, he does still blame himself for Rachel getting hurt.

"She is a nice girl, Rachel Amber," Beth says with a smile.

"Yes, reckless but nice. I'll see you around Beth," Nick bid the receptionist and walks towards the elevator.

Chloe knocks at the door and opens it slowly, only to see Rachel is lost in her thoughts, she looks paler, "Yo, fighter..."

Snapping from whatever thoughts she was in, Rachel's face lights up for an instant as she turns her head towards the voice, only for her face to fall and forms a solemn smile, _'So, she's not here. Why would she be… after yesterday…'_

As if both Max and Chloe understood what the blonde was thinking, the redhead speaks, "She's at her parents' place, she said she will vi-visit you soon. Don't worry, Rach,"

"Yeah, Blondie, don't get down on what that stuck up woman said. Kate is hella strong and determined. I know things will turn out good and we will hear soon from her. Whatever happens, we all are behind you both."

Rachel replies only with another solemn smile, "Yeah,"

"How are you f-feeling today? Rachel. You hurt yourself again," Max asks her while seating next to her.

Rachel grins bashfully, "Much better." Her grin falters and with plain yet sad expression, she looks away from her friends, "Sorry about that, I am kinda becoming a wreck, worrying you guys and everyone,"

"Are you kidding me, Rach? What you did was super cool. Like fighting for your girl's honor. Except for the being hurt part. If it was me, I might have removed a few teeth from that yapping bigot."

Max rolls her eyes, "When will you stop thinking fighting will solve everything, Chloe?"

Chloe shrugs her shoulders, "Well, it's the fastest way to make people like her understand. Sometimes plain words just don't work."

Shaking her head, Max groans at the blunette, "Ugh! I don't have the level of denseness to continue this discussion, Chloe," she turns towards Rachel, "Rachel, how's your wound?"

"Healing, it was not a big deal, just the white collars exaggerating as usual. Nothing like that can hold me back, Little Max. I'll get back up in a week or less," A grin spreads on Rachel's face but the girls could see she was straining herself.

"Hold your horses, Rach. You need proper rest. Don't make me tie you down to this bed." Chloe tries to be a voice of reason, much to the astonishment of both the blonde and the redhead.

"As Chloe said, Rachel. Stop p-pushing yourself too hard. Even if it's for m-my sake, you don't hav-"

"I HAVE TO!" Max is cut off by the sudden outburst from the wounded huntress. Her face contorted into the same scornful expression she held when she told them about Bill Ernest and his accomplices, "I have to, Max. Not until he is dead. I will keep pushing myself, even if I am on the brink of death, I will not let that bastard keep gloating that he got the upper hand on me. This wound…" she grits her teeth, chiding herself for being so careless, "It's nothing compared to what they put Shelly through, put you through and all the other girls. I swear I will find him and I will chew his throat with my bare teeth."

Her voice is so laced with hatred, that it sends chills even to Chloe, who also grinds her teeth as she exhales from her nose. No matter how much she denies and try not to act on her instincts or how would the adults would put it, reckless, but she cannot deny a single word the blonde said. She had encountered the monster not once but twice, but each time he turned tails and slipped out, just like a rotten and putrid dog he was and with what Kate told them about Rachel's past. It tore a hole in Chloe's chest, she felt the hurt Rachel has been put through ever since she was a baby.

Max, on the other hand, tries to keep her calm demeanor, but her eyes still sting with the water forming in them, "I… I don't want to lose anyone. I don't want you to keep getting hurt, Rach." Her voice wavers in the end and her chest tightens, yet she tries to keep her voice as much in control as she could. She herself is tired of being weak, feeling like a burden to everyone. All of these events somehow linked to her. People getting hurt because of her.

"Max…" Rachel's face softens as she feels the hurt in Max's voice. She says nothing but looks down solemnly, not knowing how to reply. She knows, she is on a dangerous mission and another mishap means certain death for her. Yet, still, she cannot run or hide from her demons. No, she doesn't want to run away, not after what she experienced that night in her confinement. Not after hearing the heart-wrenching screams of the one she held dear the most. Not after the gloating grins of depraved hyenas plaguing her dreams. She would rather die than to lose sight of her revenge. _'Don't you, fucking dare think this is over, Bill Ernest. This little wound will not stop me from finding you and hurting you so much that you will beg for mercy.'_ Again, she grinds her teeth together and her face forms another snide sneer and the bile of hatred creates a whirlwind in her stomach which threatens to come out as a scream. But all she manages to do is clench the sheet in her fists and biting her lower lip.

The girls hear a knock on the door and Nick enters the room, but looking at a misty-eyed Max and a gritting and fuming blonde, "I guess, I came in the wrong time," Nick scratches his chin, "Should I wait outside till you girls have sorted whatever's going on?"

Rachel shakes her head and smirks at the veteran, "Stop fucking around, gramps," this time she had the same dishonest grin on her face, "It's good to see you are still alive,"

"Still the loud mouth, I see." He puts a hand on her shoulder, "How are you feeling, Rachel?"

"A fucking dandy. What's up with you, you don't reek of booze anymore. Did your assistant finally put the hammer down?"

"Putting on hold till things are sorted, which is why I am here right now," The girls turn their head simultaneously towards him, "I am sorry to be on point, but I am sure you will agree with me, Rachel. Don't you?"

"You bet," Rachel frowns.

"Okay, what the fuck are you two on to? What have I missed here? If it's anything that involves that bastard and you put me out of the loop, I am gonna bash your face, Nick!" Chloe chides the elder veteran who put his hand in the air in defense.

"Chlo… please," Max speaks softly. One thing she doesn't like is when Chloe stops thinking rationally and quickly give in to emotions. Not because she hates her for this, but more like being worried that Chloe will put herself in danger.

"Fine, Fine. So? What is it, old man?" Chloe crosses her arm and leans on the wall.

"Would it hurt both of you to stop calling me an old man? I am getting conscious, you know. I am just 52," He chuckles and only Max giggles with him while the punk and the blonde looks on towards him anxiously. He clears his throat, "Well, Rachel. Would you tell me what happened that night?"

Rachel nods and start telling him everything that transpired that eventful night, by the time she was done, again she was gritting her teeth in frustration, "That fucking asshole mocked at me, telling me, I can do nothing,"

"So, you are sure it was that fucker and Frank Bowers, no one else?" Nick asks to which Rachel only glares at him and nods once, "And he was the one who shot you?" Again, Rachel only nods while Chloe clenches and unclenches her fists.

_'_ _So close. I have no doubt in Rachel. She would have finished him off but things didn't work out. How long till your luck runs out, you son of a bitch?'_ She fumes and her fingers quiver wanting to squeeze the life out of Bill Ernest.

"And? Did he say anything?"

Rachel doesn't answer. She looks towards Max, _'I can tell him, but this will send Max into panic again, I don't want to be the reason for her breakdown, I was hasty last time,'_ Again, she looks back towards Nick with a frown. The veteran perceiving this thinks for a minute and decides something.

"Max," He calls for the redhead, who was absorbed in the conversation, tilts her head towards him, "Can you get me something to drink from the cafeteria,"

Max at first, is taken aback, but she is not a child, she understands that it's something they don't want to talk in front of her. She weighs her decision, _'I know it's something that concerns me, but if they don't want me to listen to it, then it must be about him,'_ she sighs, giving up, knowing, both Nick and Rachel are stubborn and they will not talk about it if she is here. So, she gets up and asks Chloe, "Do you need anything, Chlo?"

"Nah, am good. I ate at Ronnie's. Get something for yourself too,"

"Here," Nick takes some notes out of his wallet and hands them to Max, "Treat yourself something,"

"Okay, Thanks. I'll see you later, Rach." Saying this, the redhead leaves the room.

"So? What is it?" Nick asks the blonde.

Taking a deep breath to calm her throbbing nerves, though even taking deep breaths sends jolts of pain from her stomach throughout her body, "That fucking bastard is spying on us."

Chloe uncrosses her arms and stands straight in bafflement. Her eyes grow wide in shock. Nick's jaw is shut tight, even he was not expecting such a revelation. Before he could say anything, Chloe lashes towards Rachel, "What the fuck did that asshole said, Rach?" She grabs Rachel by her shoulders and her finger digs in them, making the blonde wince but she holds a glare mirroring Chloe's.

"He knows everything about us, about Max, her friends, her school, David, Joyce, even Ava, and Alvin. He said he is closer to us than any of us can imagine. That mother fucker is following our every move, and he is still after Max. He said he will get Max, no matter what,"

*Clang* Chloe kicks the chair as it flies a few feet and falls with a loud clang "I WILL KILL YOU, BILL ERNEST. HE STILL WANTS TO HURT MAX!" she growls.

"Chloe, calm down. Remember where we are right now." Nick tries to pacify the fuming blunette.

"Fuck you, Nick! I don't give a fucking shit what you think or this hospital. I swear if he lay even a finger on Max, I will chop his hand into the piece and feed him till he chokes on it," Her voice contains such malice towards the conniving hyena, that even Nick believe it for a second that Chloe will do what she just said.

"You bet we will. That bastard will not get away with this," Rachel pipes in, equally fuming at this.

Nick picks up the chair and slumps on it, scratching his head, "Man, this definitely puts us in a binder, but it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense, speak in English, Nick," Chloe looks towards him while her nose flares as she exhales through it.

Nick leans in and rests his elbows on his thighs, "Somebody that knows us, or at least Max, is his accomplice in Arcadia Bay. Someone who knows her well enough to know about her school too."

"What the…" Chloe slaps her forehead, baffled and confused, "This means, Max is always in danger because one or some of us is actually spying on her for Ernest?"

"Correct," Nick shakes his head, "Damn it! Why didn't I think about this before? This is a predicament." He quickly gets up, fixing his clothes, "You two, don't do anything rash. Especially you, Rachel. You are out of this for now."

"Only when I am dead, old man." Rachel snarls at the veteran.

"Listen here, young lady. I don't give a fuck if you are out for revenge, and want to kill Ernest with your own hands. With this wound, you are just a liability. You need to rest as much as you can."

Rachel tries to get up, but Chloe holds her by her shoulder, "Don't you dare fuck with me, Nick. You can't fucking hold me here while Max is in danger."

Chloe, while itching herself to just go out and turn Arcadia Bay upside down to look for the bastard, but right now she again tries to be the voice of reason for the blonde, "Rach. You already put yourself in danger for Max. Please, try to understand. It's not just Max, there are other girls who are in danger. Think about them, Think about… Kate. If something happens to you, she will be shattered. We will find him, together. But right now, you need to recover."

"Blue… you too…" Rachel tries to complain.

"Chloe is right, Rachel. Bill Ernest will do anything to hurt you. You told us, he is a dirty coward and he will do whatever to get to Max and this puts everyone in danger. Let me handle this."

Rachel slumps as she loses the fight inside her, _'I will put Max and Kate in danger? I see…'_ She sighs, "Okay, I understand. But promise me, Nick, when you get your hands on him. Promise me you will let me know. Or else, this grudge of mine will never quench and I will hold you on to this."

Nick nods in affirmation, "I promise," he looks at his watch and then towards Chloe, "Chloe, I want you to tell everyone in the family to gather at your place. I will start looking into this."

Chloe nods, "Okay, I'll go check on Max." She turns to face Rachel, "Rach, you stay put and recover. I won't let Nick or David hand him to the cops so easily." She tries to reassure the enraged blonde, who only scowls and nods towards the blunette.

"Ah, Chloe. Can I have your phone? I need to call Kate." Rachel asks her softly.

A grin grows on the punk's face, "Sure," she passes her phone to Rachel, "Take your time."

"Thanks," Rachel smiles at the punk as she waves and leaves with Nick. As soon at the door is closed, her smile falters and her face turns fervent, almost sad. She looks at the phone, _'Is this the only way?'_ she clutches the phone in her hand and resting on her forehead she mutters, "I am so weak…" It is still vague but she remembers her argument with her mother. How she acted.

She dials Kate's number from Chloe's contacts, her heart thumps and beats faster as the dial tone rings, finally she hears the voice she is yearning for. But instead of feeling an ease, she feels something else.

_'_ _Hello, Chloe…'_ The voice, on the other hand, is husky and tired. Again, balling her hand into a fist, Rachel bites the inside of her lip.

"Kate…" Rachel speaks softly.

_'_ _R-Rachel, Oh my! H-how are you?'_ Kate's voice quivers.

"I am fine, I woke up earlier, Chloe and Max were just here," She says calmly though her heart thumps faster, _'Kate…'_

'Oh, it's nice to hear, I… uh… I wanted to come, but…' Rachel easily discerns the hesitation in Kate's voice, _'I see…'_ she thinks.

"It's alright. Anyways, how are you? How are things at home?" She asks

'G-good,'

"And your mother?"

'She's fine, a little shocked and... umm... angry… but my dad is fine. We chatted, and he listened to everything."

Rachel hums, "Hmm, okay, and?" She asks, her heart thumps anxiously as she waits for Kate to reply but after a prolong silence, she asks again, "Well?"

'Um, I… Listen, Rach,"

"Yeah?"

_'_ _I will stay with my parents for a few days, I… um, I might not see you for a while.'_ Again, Rachel could easily feel the hesitation in the Christian girl's voice. _'I see, so that's how it is…'_

_'_ _My mother, she's furious, she said she will file a report of an assault on you if I step out. My dad is trying to convince her, but… I… I want to take some time till she has calm down and talk to her again,'_

"I see…" The wounded blonde bites her lip so hard that it starts bleeding.

_'_ _D-don't get me wrong, I… I still love you,'_ Kate says hastily as

Rachel's face slowly forms a smirk, "Wait, What? Love?" She chuckles, "Are you stupid?" Her voice suddenly has a mocking arrogance in it.

_'_ _Huh? I don't understand, Rach. What do you mean?'_ This time she hears a confused voice.

"Did you seriously think I was in love with you?" Rachel laughs mockingly, but her face contorts in a painful wince as the pain in her torso grows.

_'_ _Rachel, if it's a j-joke, please stop it now,' Kate's voice wavers._

"Joke? Are you fucking kidding me now? It _was_ a rebound, a joke. Did you really think, you can take Shelly's place? You?"

"R-Rach,"

"Stop calling me, Rach. Only she was allowed to call me that. You, my dear naïve girl, were just someone I wanted to use, to let off some steam and have some fun. If you thought I was seriously in love with you, man, I pity you."

This time she hears nothing, but broken sobs from the other end. Rachel clicks her tongue, "Tch! Just stop with this whining and waterworks. This is what I hate about you, not a single minute and you start your moaning," She pauses for a second, "Anyways, I called you because I wanted to tell you, not to come here or bring your bitching mother too. I have had enough drama for one life, what happened yesterday is a fraction of who I really am. If you or your mother even come near me, I will not hold back. Got it, Katie-pie?" She drops the call amidst the sobs she was hearing and exhales.

* * *

**Previous Day**

"Then know this. Yes, I have kissed her, not once, but many times, and I will kiss her even more because I love her."

Hearing these words from Kate, makes Rachel's stomach flip and butterflies start raging inside her, _'How can she…_ ' She was shocked, not because of what Kate said or felt about her, but more on the words, _'How can she know and say the exact words Shelly said that day…'_

It could be anything, fate, destiny, rewind, reimagining, mind tricks, but whatever it was, Rachel tried to understand. She should be happy, she should be blissful, yet, all she feels is a dread, something she thinks will befall on Kate, because of her. She's not yet out of this shock, she hears a loud slap and she looks up abruptly. Seeing Kate's head snap back, something overtakes her, something very dark and malicious. She tries to speak but her throat tightens. All of a sudden, she sees him, glaring at her, but having a mocking grin on his face, and then she doesn't remember much, all she hears are screams and cries, agonizing and painful. One that could make a person dig their nails on their arms and bite their lips off. But this time, Rachel sees it clearly. They are ravaging her, she is screaming for help, but they keep mocking her, hitting her. But what took her breath away and her heart almost burst with pain was because, she was not looking at Michelle or Max, but Kate. It was Kate becoming the new victim of the vile hyena crowding all over her.

She screamed but there was no voice, her stomach throbbed and her hand stung as she moved, but all she could see was a vine sticking out of her hand. Infuriated and enraged, she clenched the vine in her hand and plucked it out. Ignoring the excruciating pain in her stomach. She dragged her feet towards the gloating hyena. Without realizing, she grabbed him by the throat and start squeezing as hard as she could. The voices around her got louder, someone screaming, pleading, but she was focused on the monster in front of her. She had to do it, she had to kill him to keep Kate safe, but instead of suffocating, the grungy hyena grinned at her, mocking her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she growled at the hyena, "How dare you touch her. I will kill you, I will kill you all for taking her away from me." She squeezed harder, and finally, the hyena started choking. A malicious grin forms on Rachel's face as she realized she was finally hurting him. She finally caught him. But before she could choke the life out of the hyena, she feels a sting on her own face. She thought she was being attacked and she looked towards her assailant and glared at her… _'What? Kate?'_ All she could see was Kate crying profusely, and saying something, but then she saw it, even for an instant, she saw it in Kate's eyes. Fear. Kate was afraid of her. _'You are a monster, Rachel.'_ She hears her own voice, _'You are cursed, you will kill her, devour her, because she has weakened you. You are just a weak monster, not deserving anything. Not a family, friends, or love. You will be the death of everybody who gets close to you. You should just go die and save these people. Nobody needs a monster like you, Rachel.'_

She feels she is sinking, the grown keeps getting near but before she could hit it, she feels a darkness engulfs her.

* * *

**Present Day**

Dropping her hands still holding the phone, on her lap. A wet drop falls on her lap, then another, and another. And slowly the silent room starts filling with sobs, which get louder by each second and all she mutters through her sobbing is, "I am sorry. I am sorry. I am so sorry,"

Ignoring the pain in her stomach, Rachel leans in as her body jerks and shivers as she sobs harder while keep apologizing to the person who she knows she has hurt beyond anything. _'I am sorry, Kate. But this is the only way you can be safe. I cannot afford to lose you, not to him. I am sorry.'_

* * *

**Hospital Lobby,**

"Thank you, Max" Nick takes the coffee from Max while thanking her, "I'll see you both at your place."

"Sure, see ya," Chloe waves him off as he leaves.

"Later, Nick." Max also bids him farewell.

Chloe sighs. Her hands twitch and she keeps glancing everywhere. Max discerns this, "Chloe? Why do you look so paranoid? What did Nick tell you?"

"Uh? No, it's nothing. Don't worry about that. Tell me what did you get?"

"Puff pastries, I think the only edible thing from hospital cafeteria,"

"Where's mine?"

"Get your own,"

"Stingy," Chloe chides her softly with a mock frown, shaking her head, "I cannot win from you, little glutton. Anyways, I left my phone with Rach. I'll go get it,"

"Okay, I'll wait for you by the truck, eating here is not allowed and I don't like the cafeteria, it's packed with people. And here," She passes a pastry to her girlfriend, "Your share."

"Oh, that's why I love you so much, Maxi," Chloe grins as she takes the pastry from Max and hides it under her jacket. "Will you be okay? You can ask Beth and use a room or some place to eat," she asks her, anxious and worried but she doesn't want Max to realize and even though she knows Max will not let this go and will ask her what Rachel told them. But she also doesn't want to worry Max either. Things have been peaceful for them in last two days and she doesn't want to be the reason to again pushing Max to the brink.

"Nah, 's cool, I don't want to bother her every time I am here. I will manage," She says as she walks out of the lobby. Chloe chuckles as she looks on at her girlfriend squeezing the box of pastries and exits the hospital building. _'Well then, let's go see our tweeting bird. You better have not have depleted all my call minutes, Rach'_ Smiling at her own stingy thought. She walks back towards the wards.

Max leans by the truck and slowly munches on the pastry, and thinks, _'What was that about? So far, Rachel never had hidden anything from me? Why now? And Chloe, she was acting suspiciously too. I know it's about him. But if anything, that concerns me, should be told to me directly. I don't like this,'_

_'_ _Don't be so glum, Max. They are probably worried that you will visit la la land again,'_ Maxine speaks out of nowhere, 'And these pastries are good.'

_'_ _Well, it's good I am influencing you on at least in taste,'_ Max giggles.

_'_ _Oh, whatever. But I am serious, Max. Don't think too much on this, it's already hard enough to ignore your influence here,'_

_'_ _I know, I know. I am just curious. What was that about?'_ Max asks inquisitively as if her counterpart has the answers.

_'_ _Whatever it is, Chloe will tell us when it's time. But for now, just let it be.'_ Maxine tries to convince her original.

_'_ _Okay,'_ She bites the last of the pastry, and dust off her hands, 'I should probably return, the blue wonder will start getting worried,'

_'_ _You are right,'_

Max starts leaving but hears a shuffle behind her, but before she turns around. She feels a sting on her neck, and all of a sudden, she feels a numbness engulfing her. She tries to move but only feels her arms and legs sinking deeper in the sea. She tries to scream but feels a hand covering her mouth. With a blurred vision which starts darkening rapidly, she only mutters through her covered mouth "Ch-Chloe…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated later.


	33. Gate of the Abyss

**Arcadia Bay Hospital**

Chloe walks towards Rachel's room but stops in her tracks when she hears faint sobs. Confused, she ponders if she should knock or just enter the room. _'Ah! Fuck it'_ she thinks and opens the door. There, she sees Rachel on the bed clutching the phone and her body jerking with her sobbing.

"Rachel?" Chloe calls for her and quickly stride towards the blonde, "Hey, what happened, Blondie? Is everything okay?" She asks as she sits next to her while softly running her hand on Rachel's head consoling her.

Rachel, startled at first, looks towards her friend. Her eyes are rimmed red with all the crying, but mostly, she feels the guilt of hurting the one person she didn't want to. Looking towards her friend and seeing the concerned look she is giving, Rachel's lips trembles, "Blue…" Recalling every hurtful word she said to Kate and the way she treated her, she began to feel a disgust within her. Even though she meant to keep Kate safe by driving her away, but as soon as she disconnected the call, it hit her hard. She knows she really has messed everything and hurt Kate and made her cry. Remembering the broken cries of the Christian girl, fresh tears fall from her eyes and she starts sobbing again.

Chloe slowly embraces the blonde and whispers, "Hey, hey, what happened. Was it her again? Kate's mom? Did she say something to you?"

"What should I do, Chloe? I blew up," says the blonde through her tears.

Chloe rubs on her arm through her embrace, "Calm down, Rach. Tell me what happened?"

Rachel wipes her eyes and starts telling Chloe. With every word, Chloe's expression changes to confusion, then to a frown, and finally a scowl.

She slowly leaves Rachel and gets up, pacing left and right in the room, "And you told her that all of that you felt for her was a rebound, and you even said you toyed with her," Chloe's voice had a hint of agitation.

Rachel sniffs and looks towards the agitated blunette, "Chloe, I…"

Chloe lifts her hand and points her index finger to stop Rachel from talking, which the blonde does. Another time, Rachel would be up nose to nose with the blonde, but right now she knows she has done something she is already regretting and Chloe being angry is justifiable. "You are out of your fucking mind, Rach. I swear I feel like hitting you right now. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I got scared, I didn't know what to do?" Rachel replies while wiping her brimming eyes again.

Chloe sighs, "Rach, I don't know what you were thinking, doing something like that. You think driving Kate away, hurting her will fix everything. Now, of all the time when she needs you the most, with her bitch of a mother pestering her. Have you any idea how she would feel? Did you know? She spent every single second sitting on this chair here, praying for you and crying her fucking eyes out for you."

Rachel looks up abruptly, a little shocked, _'Kate was here? I thought she left with her mother.'_ She looks down on her lap, with empty eyes. Right at that moment, she felt… lost and no matter how much she looked for answers, there was nothing. _'It's over… I…'_

Chloe looking at the dilemma the blonde is in, again sits next to her and holds her hand, "Rach, I understand you care for her, you want her to be safe. With what we are facing, that bastard Ernest, or her mother. You cannot drive someone away who is looking for your happiness too. Can you believe that Kate stood up to her mother, just for you? Tell me, Blondie, what are you so afraid of? Do you not trust her?"

"I do, Blue, I swear I do. I love her. But…"

"But?" Chloe frowns at the blonde girl's hesitation.

"I don't know. I just know that associating with me will put her in danger. I've told you before, he is a monster who will hurt us where we are the weakest, Chloe."

"So, you think pushing Kate away and hurting her is the right thing? Is this how we are supposed to protect the people we love and care for? Is that how you see her, a burden?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No! No… that's not it. You know that's not it. I just… you know what we are against, Blue. Her mother, this church, that prick, Bill. I cannot win with all that if I am distracted,"

Chloe scoffs this time, "Just listen to yourself, Rach. I thought you were stronger than this. But all you are doing is running away like a coward."

Rachel exhales frustratingly while raking her hair, "Then you tell me what should I do? With how things are right now, I don't have time to play fiddle with teenage crap and putting people I care for, in danger. I am not strong enough to keep losing the people I care about, to him."

Chloe's mouth goes agape which she shuts in and she pinches the bridge of her nose to soothe the rising anger. The person, Rachel she knew for the past week was not the one sitting in front of her. "Rach, I cannot pretend I understand and agree with your sense of gallantry on this. I mean, okay, I understand where you are going with all this." She looks directly into the blonde's eyes with creased brows, "But this is not right. You should have thought about this before you gave hope to Kate. You told her that you love her and now that she has accepted what you are to her, you are pushing her back because of what? Fearing for her life, or her family, or is it really true that you just saw her as a rebound for Michelle?"

Rachel mirrors the blunette's expression for an instant but the scowl quickly softens as she does realize what she is doing is wrong, and she might have acted hastily on this, "Blue, you know my feelings for her are true. She was never a rebound and I never intended to use her. I love her. But…" she pauses for a second, "Okay, you tell me what should I do? With all this dread that is looming on my back, I cannot be in peace if I keep worrying about her life and all of you. I told you I cannot win with me being bounded to people I care for. I cannot move forward and I cannot win from him." She slams her fist on the bed and hissed as the pressure on her stomach reminds her of the injury caused by his nemesis. "I cannot afford to be weakened, I have to face him, Chlo."

"Why do you have to do everything on your own, Rach? Do you not trust me? Or Nick? You know very well that I want to put my hands on him as much as you want to, then why don't you rely on me? Why do you have to take it all upon yourself and try to be a martyr? This is not a fucking John Woo movie that you will go gun blazing with your heroics and think, us here, will not be worried for you," Chloe put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Rach, I have told you before, you are not alone anymore, you have us, you can rely on us, this is not just your fight anymore. You do not have to sacrifice your happiness because you want to save Kate, or Max or any of us. If the time comes, I'll be your shield, and you will be mine. That's what we decided upon. Then why do you intend to be alone?"

Rachel looks on at the blunette silently as the words sink into her. She looks inside her own heart and wants to deny what Chloe is saying is wrong but no matter how much she tries to look the other way, she knows she is just being stubborn and reckless again, _'You are not alone anymore, Rach'_ Somewhere in her head, she hears Michelle's voice, the same words she told herself. Remembering Michelle, somehow or more like obviously makes her remember Kate, another angel in her life who tried to give her love and peace that she had lost for a long time. And what she did? Shoved it right in the face of that kind girl. She betrayed her trust, betrayed her love and the promise they made to each other. She remembers Kate's promise, that she would still be at her side even if Rachel goes astray. At this moment, she was at the loss of words. No more excuses, no more pretentious valor of going a one-woman army against someone like Bill Ernest. Nothing she could come up with to retort what Chloe said was wrong.

The punk doesn't say anything either, she knows she has somehow gone under the thick hide of the idiotic blonde girl in front of her, she decides to give it one more push, "Rach, you know what you have to do. It's not too late, you have to make up with her, and please, anymore bullshit like this, I swear I will beat the light out of you, injured or not."

Chloe looks towards her friend with a soft smile on her face as Rachel's lips twitch so say something but seeing her trying hard yet not able to speak, "You are allowed to speak now, Blondie. I already bit you with my lion's share and I know nothing I could say more can get into your thick head, you, numbskull." She picks up the phone from Rachel's lap and passes it to her, "What are you waiting for? You know you have to make it right and sooner is better before that bigot mother of her starts putting ideas in her head."

Like, some God was sitting next to them looking on at the two girls and listening to their conversation, decided to play a hand in the situation, Chloe's phone rings and looking at the id, Rachel's eyes grow wide in both shock and awe. She tilts her head and looks towards Chloe and back at the phone, and again at Chloe, much to the punk's confusion. The blunette peeks at the screen to see the caller id and a huge grin grows on her face, as she put her tongue between her teeth and gets up from the bed, "Well then, I guess I'll wait outside,"

Rachel swallows dryly and looks pleadingly towards her punk friend, just now she was trying to muster her resolve to fix her own err doing, and to get a call from the person she just now hurt beyond imagination, "C-Chloe, wait…"

"Uh-uh, Nope, this one is on you, Rach. You have to fix it yourself. I am gonna go check on Max. I swear I got friends and a girlfriend to babysit. I don't know whose ass I kicked in my past life to be treated like a gopher. Now hurry up and answer the fucking phone already." saying this, the blunette quickly exits the room with a smile on her face, before frantic blonde could protest.

Rachel takes a deep breath and exhales from her mouth and answers the phone, but doesn't say anything and same as her, the other person stays silent for a while. Rachel feels she's standing on thin ice and one wrong step and she will fall deep into a cold and unforgiving chasm, but she knows she has to break the ice or the wall which she forcefully enacted between her and the person she cares about. But before she says anything she hears sniffing from the other hand of the phone. This twists her heart anew, another pang of guilt hits her like a blow and she finally musters to speak, "K-Kate… I-" but she is abruptly interrupted as an emotionally thick voice laced with hurt speaks through the earpiece.

 _'Rachel Amber, you will listen to me, as I will only say this once.'_ Kate pauses from a few seconds as if gathering her own courage, and this time her voice is stronger as if it carries the resolution in each word that is being spoken, _'I am eighteen years old. I lived a life without objections, without asking anything, without wishing for anything. I appreciated what I received from my parents. I loved my family unconditionally. I respected my mother and her wishes and took her orders as absolute. I have prayed, I have not lied to anyone. I never deliberately tried to hurt anyone. I had never thought of sinning. I should be happy, right? Then why I am not happy? Why do I feel that every moment of my life has been, just for the sake of being alive and listening to people keep telling me what I have to do, and treating me not as a person of my own will or thoughts but only as someone whom everyone can just expect to bow in agreement?'_

Rachel says nothing, she feels she has no right to speak to the person who has deliberately yet foolishly trampled and hurt because of her own twisted sense of chivalry. Kate continues to speak, _'What do you all people think of me? Who am I? Why do all of you not see me as a person who has feelings too? Why does no one see me as a human being? Everybody is just ready to impose their own will upon me, without asking me what I want, without even acknowledging me as someone who has dreams too. Who wish to be happy. And only when I do truly find a reason to feel alive, only to be taken for granted and being told that all that I had inside me was just another empty wish?'_

"No, Kate, I didn't mea-"

 _'I said I am talking, and you will listen to me.'_ Kate again stops Rachel from talking, _'When… When I told you that I will stay by your side, no matter what you do, no matter where we end up, I meant it. For the first time, I decided to do something for myself, for my own sake. And that was taken for granted, tossed aside? Because of what? That I was not able to live up to the person you were in love with? Because of a rebound, you say? Were my feelings not conveyed to you, Rachel?'_ Rachel hears the Christian girl's voice crack in the end yet she continues to speak, _'When I…'_ she pauses again, _'When I told you that I love you, I was happy, I was really happy because I felt alive, I felt free, without burden, without being judged for the first time in my life. I was happy, Rach and you just tossed it aside like it meant nothing. The time we shared together meant nothing. As if I meant nothing to you.'_ This time, the graceful one couldn't hold her emotions, and Rachel again hears faint sobbing from the other end and she feels like a dagger stabbed right in her heart. Unbeknownst to her, her own eyes were already misty, with tears dangling, all she could muster to the Christian girl's sobbing was one single apology.

"I am sorry," Rachel meekly apologizes to the graceful one.

 _'I don't need your apology, Rachel,'_ Kate replies sharply, much to the surprise of the blonde, _'I don't need your apology, or your sympathy, or your consoling words.'_ Kate pauses again, _'I am not her, Rachel. I am not Michelle. I will never be her. Please, stop looking for her inside me. I do not need Rachel Amber to seek her solace in Kate Marsh as Michelle. I don't need your protection, not like this.'_

Hearing these words, Rachel clenches her chest and bite her lips as a few drops of tear fall from her eyes. To her, at this moment, it felt like she was back in Long Beach, in an empty apartment, crying all alone for the loss of her angel. She thought she was strong, she has cast away her humanity for the sake of her revenge, but here she was, back on the same spot, losing everything because of her own stupidity and uncertainty, and she couldn't hold the broken and hurtful voice coming out of her mouth. The other end also went silent, both of them couldn't exchange the words they wanted to, the rift kept widening and Rachel felt the void that she was able to cast away was back inside her, dragging her deeper into the dark and deep chasm. She found happiness in the existence of the Christian girl but she haphazardly threw it away, even if her intentions were pure. She lost.

 _'I might be naïve, weak, reserved and uncertain. Neither can I entertain you to your way of life. I was never that person, and I might never become a person like that. The person you have seen this whole week is who I am, Rach. I want you to look at me as who I am. What I am, a person of my own. But one thing I know about myself, whenever you turn your head, you will always find me by your side. Because that was what I promised, what we promised to each other. No matter the circumstances, no matter the hardships, or the perils. I will be by your side.'_ Rachel gasps as she hears the words. She is stunned as her eyes grow wide, she cannot decide if she should be happy or sad or confused. The irony of the situation was the words that she wanted to say the most to the person she herself was pushing away, said it to her.

Kate continues with her own new-found courage to speak her mind, _'But if you think you can just throw me away because you thought I will not live up to your lost loved one. Let me tell you this, I will fight, even if I have to cling to the notion of you having an even tiny speck of feelings for me, I will hold on to them and accept them as your true feelings, because I am in love with you, Rachel.'_ Kate's voice falls silent, but Rachel could clearly feel the shiver in the meek girl's voice. She felt a strange warm feeling grow in her stomach and her throat tightened as she swallowed the rising emotion. With her thick and voice laced with all the emotions that were running amok in her chest, she starts speaking.

"When…" she swallows again as her tightened chest made it hard for her to speak, but she knew she had to say it, had to express what was inside her and she had to make it right, "When I lost Michelle, I felt I sunk into a deep hole, the harder I tried to get out of it, the more it dragged me in there, for more than a year, all I felt was pain and suffering and helplessness. I was alive yet I was not living, Kate. I was afraid to just disappear. Kate, do you understand?" Rachel sniffs and wipes her eyes as tears brim again in her eyes, "Do you understand, I don't want to feel that pain again, I don't want to suffer. I fought and fought and kept fighting just to survive that unbearable pain until I was consumed by hatred and my mind was filled with only thoughts of avenging Shelly. I don't want to go through that again, I don't want to lose any more people I care about. I don't want to feel scared all the time, to be left alone. I am scared, Kate, not for myself, but for you, for Max, and I don't want to feel so helpless again."

There is a prolonged silence, only being broken and tore by Rachel's soft sobbing and the pain, until the unbearable silence is broken by Kate's voice again, a lot softer than before, _'Rach, I don't want to be a burden to you. I promised I will stand by your side as your equal, if you feel down, I will console you. If you feel scared, I will embrace you. If you feel guilt, I will bear it with you. You will do what you have to do and you will find me walking step by step right next to you. But please, don't push me away because of your fears. Please, don't abandon me…'_

The array of emotions she is feeling right now is visibly displayed on Rachel's face. Hurt, sorrow, comfort, fear, happiness and she tries to swallow all of these emotions and speaks again as she clenches the phone harder in her hand, "Kate…" Rachel calls for the Christian girl, "I… I am sorry, I am so sorry. I am sorry for hurting you. I was afraid, I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want to feel that suffering again. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I lied to you. I love you, Kate. I love you so much that it's unbearable now. I want to be with you. Not as a replacement of Shelly, not as a rebound or excuses, nothing of that. I love you for who you are. I am sorry."

Another silence from the other side, followed by a ragged breath, as if the person, on the other hand, was relieved of a burden, and finally a sob, but Rachel somehow knew, it was not a broken or hurtful one, but a relieved one, happy, and final she hears Kate's voice, ' _I love you too, Rach.'_

* * *

_"Kate…I… I am sorry, I am so sorry. I am sorry for hurting you. I was afraid, I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want to feel that suffering again. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I lied to you. I love you, Kate. I love you so much that it's unbearable now. I want to be with you. Not as a replacement of Shelly, not as a rebound or excuses, nothing of that. I love you for who you are. I am sorry."_

Chloe hears the muffled voice from behind the door which she is leaning to with her hands inside her pockets. She heard the whole conversation from Rachel's side, and a pleased smile form on her own face, _'You were suffering as much as her, Rach. See, you don't have to be stubborn and isolate yourself. You have suffered long enough. You have been alone for long enough. But not anymore. For what you have done for Max, for me and the people here, while you were the one being hurt the most, this much is not enough to repay you. I will be your friend, Rach. I will be your support and I will pick you up when you feel you cannot go on. So, don't burden yourself alone. Don't suffer alone anymore. You, of all people, deserve to be happy.'_ Smiling at her own thoughts, she pulls herself straight and starts walking away from the room, _'Now, where is my munch mob? It's already been long and she has not returned. I should go check on her, or Beth with give her another of her ideas. Not that I mind that, if I end up getting rewards.'_

Reaching the lobby, she scans through the premise to look for a mop of red hair but fails as she cannot see Max anywhere in the lobby, _'Don't tell me she is still outside, eating. How much of a glutton are you, Max?'_

Glancing at the reception, her eyes meet with Beth who waves at her which replies with her own as she exits the hospital lobby and walks towards the area where she left Max. Arcadia Bay is not much of a bustling town, so there were not many people around, just an elderly couple sitting on the bench, and a girl talking a walk in her hospital clothes. The blunette again looks around for the red head but doesn't find her there either, _'Where is she?'_ she thinks as she walks around looking for her. She decides to go to the parking lot, by her truck, _'Maybe she's waiting for me there.'_

Reaching the parking lot, again, she scans through everywhere to look for Max, but the red head is not there either. All of a sudden, her heart gradually starts beating faster, and as soon as she reaches her truck, she feels her heart skipped a beat, the truck is there, but Max is nowhere to be found. Cold sweat forms on Chloe's hand as she looks around, her mind slowly growing frantic, which she tries to ignore, 'M-maybe she's back in the hospital and restroom or something, I'll ask Beth,"

She doesn't realize she's almost running back to the hospital, she beelines to the reception, "Beth, have you seen, Max?" She asks the elderly receptionist, who looks up from the book she was reading.

Beth shakes her head, "No, sweetie. Wasn't she with you?" She inquires in returns.

"N-no, I, I left her here and went to see Rach, she said she will finish her snack at meet me, but I can't find outside," Chloe waves her hands around as if trying to explain physically where she left Max.

"I didn't see her coming back here, Chloe. Maybe you missed her or something. Why not try to call her on her cell?" Beth tries to reassure the blunette as she can visibly see the frantic state Chloe is going into.

"My phone is with Rachel. Uh, Beth, Can I use the hospital phone?" Chloe asks the old woman, who nods.

"Sure," She picks up the receiver and Chloe tallies Max's number to her, which she dials and passes the receiver to Chloe. Holding the phone to her ear, but the operator on the receiver informs that the phone is switched off.

"Her phone is off, Beth. It's off." Chloe's hand starts shaking visibly, and she looks towards Beth with pleading eyes, who also now feels unease and gets up from her desk.

"I'll check the restrooms. Don't worry, Chloe. I am sure she's around here somewhere." Again, the receptionist tries to assure the, now panicking, blunette, who puts the receiver back on the phone and rubs her hand on her jeans as her hands are sweaty.

"Yeah, I'll… I'll go check outside again," without waiting for Beth's confirmation, this time she runs out of the lobby, back outside and calls for the red head, "Max?!" She looks around and calls for her again, "Max? Max?!"

With a hand on her side and other resting on her forehead, she starts breathing deeply as she feels she is suffocating, and her chest starts tightening, and suddenly a dreadful thought emerges in her head, realization stuck on her, and her eyes almost bulge out. The more she refuses the idea, the thought, the more she starts panicking, _'N-No, no, no. It can't be.'_ Ignoring the dread, she runs all the way back to the truck and looks inside again, trying to assure if Max is in the truck, but to no avail. _'Please, God...'_ The thoughts keep emerging in her head and she is not able to ignore them anymore. While turning away from the truck, her eyes fall on Max's phone scattered on the floor. And all of a sudden, she feels a darkness has gripped her. She slowly kneels down on the floor, her heart thumps behind her ears, which keeps ringing and her head gets foggier. With her shaky hand, she reaches for the phone and picks it up. She looks at it with empty eyes, the screen is broken, and evidently trampled.

Chloe gasps for breath, she knows there is no reason to block what she kept avoiding to accept. Clutching the phone to her chest, she looks around as she breathes raggedly, looking like a lost person trying to find a way out and she calls for her, "M-Max…" and waits as if waiting for a reply, an answer, but to no avail, she calls again, "Max, y-you are around, r-right. Please, reply to m-me. You are j-joking, right? Pulling my leg? C'mon, y-you win," She looks around again, wishing Max will pop out of somewhere and laugh at her, "I-I swear, I will not get angry, you win. Come on, let's stop this now, I lost, I will not tease you anymore. Max? Max?"

But only silence and the ambiance of the environment replies her but not the person whom she was hoping will startle her from behind and tell her, gotcha or something. But nothing. She doesn't even know when her tears as started to fall.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need help?" Some girl looks at her, with a frown on her face, and a worried look. Chloe looks up absentmindedly but is unable to say anything. The girl again asks her, "Are you hurt? Should I call for someone?"

Chloe opens her mouth to say something, but her mouth is dry, and her throat hurts, but all she is able to muster is the red head's name, "M-Max…"

"Max? Who is Max?" the girl asks in confusion.

Another ragged breath escapes Chloe's mouth and a broken, sorrowful, whining, cry escapes her mouth, and another, and it keeps growing, the girl who was asking the question is startled and confused looking at the punk on the floor crying, which gradually grows more and more heartbreaking. "I'll call for someone," The girl says as she gets up and almost strides away from Chloe. Not looking at anywhere, Chloe balls herself together and cries louder, must to the confusion of some people around her. Not caring for anything, the punk's cries grows louder and louder, and she falls on her side. Her mind is full of only one thought, 'She's gone…'

* * *

**Somewhere**

Max slowly opens her eyes groggily, but a sharp light hit on her face. Her senses are still numbed. She still can't feel her arms and legs, as she tries to move them but feels restrained, she moans softly. But her parched throat exhales a croaky voice. She clenches her eyes shut and again opens them slowly but only sees a blurry vision of a dimly lit white room. Her vision keeps spinning in front of her, making her feel like nauseating.

"W-where?" is all she can muster to say; the haziness makes everything spin in front of her.

"Here, drink this," someone pushes something against her lips and instinctively, she opens her mouth, and gulps down the water, "Slowly, I don't want you to choke. You are indeed precious, Max."

Coughing a little, hazily, Max tries to move her heavy limbs but the restraints remind her she cannot, "W-what? Where am I?"

"Don't worry, Maxine, you are safe." Max feels someone runs their fingers through her hair, and her cheek making the red head flinch at the touch. Her vision is still blurry, she tries to look at the face but all she sees is a misty fog clouding her eyes, "Don't be scared, Max. I will not hurt you, now that we are finally together, again. I have a few things to do right now, some flies keep buzzing around. But I'll be back and we will spend a long, long time together." Max could see the figure moving away from her, and picking something up. Max sees a shine, reflection on the person's hands and an instinctive fear engulf her, and she groggily starts shaking her head.

"No, w-what are you d-doing, let me go," Max tries to move away but the restraints fail her to do so.

"Sshh…sshhh! Don't struggle, Max. It will only hurt a little," The soothing voice, which reminds her of someone, says softly, as she feels the figure's hand caress her cheek and her neck. Again, on instinct, Max feels a fear and a disgust on the touch and she tries to move away, but this time the figure grabs Max's face in his hand and forcefully twist it to the side and yells at her "I SAID DON'T MOVE YOU BITCH! Do you want me to hurt you?"

"No, p-please, let me go," Max pleads to the figure but to no avail as she feels a sharp sting on her neck, and she feels a shivering cold run through her whole body, and with every passing second, her head starts pounding and getting muddier, her eyelids starts to feel heavy and the last thing she remembers is the figure's breath right next to her and feels it sniffing at her. Before darkness engulfs her completely she hears the figure say something but muffled,

"Max… 'll lea… not giving... ti… ssons…" and then there is only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Ola, my friends, long time? Yep, I clawed and clawed and clawed through my writer's block and thought, either I will break the wall or at least will try to peak beyond it. But well, here I am with another chapter. I know the dynamics and the pacing of my chapters and the plot has become really slow but I will do my best and give you a story which you will truly enjoy.
> 
> So, this chapter, First, lets talk about Rachel and Chloe, it's evident that Rachel's thought that by driving away Kate and the people she cares about will unshackle her from her chains and she will be focused on Bill, but how wrong she was. Chloe, being the supportive self, reminded her that it's because of the people we care about, drive us to protect them and makes us stronger and fortunately, Rachel is not as much of a thick-skinned person and understood she messed up.
> 
> Kate, ah... yes, Kate, sweet little Kate, I will be honest, I kinda added a hint of my own thoughts in what Kate was going through, she does feel a little OOC, to be so vindictive and persistent, but hey, with how much she is shown in the game, not all of her emotions or her feelings are conveyed, so I took the liberty to give her a push to be a person who wants to stand up for herself and refused to be trampled and toyed with. Hence the conversation. Though I do understand this conversation would have worked better in person. But, I deliberately went with the phone call cuz I thought this way Kate will have more of a resolve to speak her mind openly.
> 
> Chloe and her her panicked search for Max, this is just the beginning of the ordeal Chloe has to go to find Max, but what will happen in the future? Will she break down and lose all hope or will she turn Arcadia Bay upside down and tear the world apart to look for her precious person. That's for the future.
> 
> Who has Max? Bill, Jeffershit, Thomas, 7th person, or someone else? and what does he means by the flies/people he wants to off...? Something is not right. Could it be someone else wanting to kill Bill ( see what I did there? )
> 
> With that being said, I hope you will like this chapter, and share your thoughts and feedback via comments and reviews. I will do my best to deliver exciting chapters in the future. Please look forward to the next update, hopefully soon.


	34. Madness of the Abyss

**Arcadia Bay: Night**

Chloe gets out of the truck, slamming the door shut behind her and with clenched fists, she looks around as if searching for someone. She stomps towards the entrance of the club, while keep glancing and looking around. Though the look on her face shows that of a huntress looking for a prey, and by every minute, the frustration, the anger, and sorrow keeps rising. She had lost count how many times she had scoured the whole town looking for Max or anything that points to her. She walked aimlessly, going through every joint she knows, every place she and Max spent in the last six months. But there were no signs of her. But she was far from giving up. She has one more thing to do, one person who might know where Max is, and she dives in to take the chance. She didn't tell anyone, she was tired of relying on people, and what did that get her to. Just a moment of weakness and her world is already crumbling down on her feet. She cried, she wailed, she screamed, but nothing could dissipate the loss she was feeling. She curses her own inability to fail her promise to keep Max safe. The loss turned to sorrow, sorrow to desperation and desperation to guilt and finally gave rise to a frightening anger. And rage and anger were one thing Chloe was really accustomed to. Though, with rage, also comes uncertainty and recklessness. But it didn't matter to her, not tonight. She will burn the whole town if she has to, to find Max. But it was not just anger that was driving her mad but fear. Fear of losing her beloved person. Fear for her life, for her pride to be preyed upon again by the vile hyenas and that, she will not allow happening again, not to her Max.

 _'_ _Hang on, Max. I will find you. Please be safe, babe. I swear I will find you and, I will kill that motherfucker.'_ She had said this to herself, like a reassurance, a prayer, a charm or a sutra, but whatever it was, she keeps chanting it in her head. But every passing minute is an agonizing reminder to her that Max is not here, not by her side. Her thoughts were disarrayed, dreaded. A malice rages inside her, one that keeps scolding her, reminding her, mocking her that she is weakened, she shouldn't have trusted Nick or David, or any other fuck up.

As if on cue, and another mockery to her tattered pride, her phone rings. She looks at the id to see it's David. She hisses and rejects the call, _'Fucker!'_ and pockets it again, it starts ringing again. She feels like throwing the phone away but opts out to do so, hoping that Max will call her from somewhere, so she just glances at it again and ignores it. As she gets near the club, the muffled music gets louder. When she tries to enter the club, the gatekeeper blocks her way and shakes his head. Chloe takes her beanie off, "Toni, I don't have time for this, I just need to ask Lucky some questions. No funny business."

"You said that the last time, Chloe. Boss told me not to let you in," The gatekeeper, Toni, a bulking ogre of a man, looming over Chloe. Even though he looks intimidating, but he has no hostility towards Chloe.

"Toni, we are buddies, cmon, just do me a favor this time. It's really important. Look, here, get yourself a drink or something, you don't have to be cranky all the time." She passes a fifty dollar note in his hand, which the bulky guy quickly grabs and pockets it.

"Just make sure you don't start anything, or it's my job." He frowns at the punk who just winks.

"My man!" she slaps at his arm playfully and pushes the club door open, The muffled music blares all of a sudden. Chloe scans through the club to look for the person she's been searching for all the time but groans internally in disappointment. Nevertheless, she shuffles from the crowd and reaches the bar area and knocks on the table to grab the attention of the barkeep

"Oh, my God, Chloe Price, what wind have flown you here. How have been, girlfriend?" Contrast to the bouncer outside, Lucky, the bartender greets Chloe with a huge grin. 

"Hey, Lucky. How's it going?" Chloe asks him or her with a grin of her own, but her eyes keep glancing everywhere.

"Will you listen, Chloe. Manny, that bastard dumped me for some whore. I hope he gets crotch rot."

"Lucky, listen, I would love to listen to you, but I am in a hurry, have you see that junkie, Frank anywhere?" Chloe felt irritated, the bartender was a good friend of Chloe and had helped her many times, but right now is not the time to listen to his countless failed love endeavors so she quickly asks her own question before he started bantering again.

"He was just here earlier, drinking like a fish, talking about some big job he landed," Lucky says while filling a small pint and passing to Chloe.

"What sort of job, did he say something? Did he mention where he is going? Where did he go, Lucky?" Chloe leans in with eyes so ferocious that Lucky instinctively flinches.

"Chloe, babe, what happened? Are you up to something again. You know what happened last time." He says nervously.

Chloe sighs and takes her beanie off, running her fingers through electric blue locks. Exhaling through her mouth, she looks towards the bartender who with equal anxious looks waits for Chloe to say something, "Lucky, my girlfriend is missing, and that bastard knows or at least the people he meeting knows where she is."

Lucky gasps, "Oh my god! How did this happen? You girlfriend? And you didn't even tell me."

"Now is not a good time Lucky, tell me did he mentioned something," She inquires, nervously clenching her fist.

The bartender frowns and ponders through his thoughts and snaps his finger, "Ah, yes! I don't know much, sweetie, only that he got a phone call and he mentioned the outskirts, you remember that Prescott lot?"

"Pan Estates?" Chloe confirms with him. She has heard the Prescotts are developing a housing society at the edge of Arcadia Bay boundaries. Some smug billionaire's playground.

"Yeah, that place," Lucky nods at this.

Chloe picks up the glass and chugs down the liquid and hisses, "Lucky, I could kiss you right now. Thanks. Here." she passes a note to him which he pockets in his apron. Wearing her beanie, she gets up.

"Be careful, Chloe." He says in a worried tone which Chloe replies with a wave of her hand and starts walking towards the exit.

 _'_ _Pan Estates!? Why does the Prescotts pop up every time some shit happens in this town.'_

Before she exits the bar, a scrawny man bumps into him. She pays no heed to him and mutters an apology and keeps walking. Only to another person bump into him. Pissed, she turns around.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She hisses at the person, who has a smug grin on his face. It takes Chloe only a few moments to recognize him. One of the local thugs which Chloe had scuffles in the past. _'Aw fucking great, here we go again,'_

"Chloe Price, you have guts to show your face around here, you fucking bitch," says the scrawny man from behind one of his thugs.

"Look, dude, I don't have time for this shit, whatever happened in the past, lay it off. I am in a hurry now," Chloe tries to rub it off and

The prattling scrawny man jabs his friend or goon with an elbow and mocks Chloe, "She's in a hurry, she said," He snickers, which makes a vein pop in Chloe's temple and she grits her teeth, but she cautiously glances around to see two more guys blocking the exit. Sighing internally, she looks agitatedly towards the wanna-be boss of the thugs.

"What do you want, Colby?" irate and anxious, she asks.

"What do you think, payback, bitch. You took three of these, so I want six of yours," He flashes his teeth with three at the front missing.

"Take three, take six, take ten, what the fuck ever. But not now. Another time. I don't have the fucking luxury to bash the remaining ones out of your rotten mouth." Chloe clenches her fist and seethes at him again. She turns around without waiting for him to say anything. But the rotten mouthed thug drivels again.

"I heard what you said to that faggot, Lucky. Your dyke got nabbed by some fucker. I bet he is having fun with her right now. You want to find her, right? Say, I will let you go if you promise to bring her to our place. The boys here are starving for fresh mea-" *smack* The bar falls into silence with only the music playing in the background. Nobody saw what happened. In a blink of an eye, the tiny rotten mouth was on the floor with his face busted open and bleeding profusely, after a brief moment of a blackout, he croaks and one of his thugs helps him up, but his legs have already lost the life and he dangles in the bulkier man's arm. He coughs and spits on his hand, and two more of his ever-diminishing teeth falls mixed with his blood and saliva. Chloe heaves still holding her fist up, but soon realizes what she has done. _'Fucking great! I said I don't have time for this shit!'_

"You, bidth. Whad'da fud you all doin, fud her up" He orders the remaining thugs who were gawking at Chloe and the scrawny thug, gets out of their own trance and one of them tries to grab Chloe. Already ready for him, Chloe quickly picks up one of the bottles from the table and slams it on the oncoming thugs head, with a loud crash, the thug's head bursts open and he groans holding his head. Chloe doesn't give him a chance to rest, four on one is already a disadvantage and she doesn't have time to lose. She growls through her gritted teeth and punches on his face with all her might and the thug drops on the floor. Before she steadies herself, another thug launches himself on her, which she is too late to avoid and is almost driven back all the way through the counter. Chloe groans through her gritted teeth as the edge of the counters stabs on her back and she wheezes to breathe and tries to push him away, but she is overpowered. The thug made one mistake though, not follow through the attack, which gives the punk a window to counter attack, relentlessly hitting on his back her elbow and another one. Feeling the thug has loosened his grip on her, she pushes him away and quickly kicks him in the groin. He groans and squeals holding his groin in his hands. Chloe picks up a nearby chair and drops it on him. The chair falls apart along with the second thug biting the dust.

Heaving for breath, and wheezing through her nose. Her throat is already dry and feels parched. Swallowing whatever saliva in her mouth, dryly. She shakes her head as the pain from her back and the pint makes her wobbly. All of a sudden, she feels a sharp sting on her face, and her vision turns white. She loses her balance and falls on her side. Before she even recovers, she feels someone hit her on her side, she coughs and wheezes, and blindly follows the leg. Luckily, she is able to block the third hit and pulls the limb, tripping the thug on his legs and without giving him any room to recover, she saddles on him grabbing his collar and picks the fallen glass from the floor and slams it on his face. She hears a few gasps and howls, she starts punching him. Her arms feel heavy and sting but she relentlessly barrages him with her fists. Like in a trance, she has already lost herself to her anger and doesn't recognize her surrounding, and she growls, "YOU WANT TO HAVE A GO WITH MAX?!" She growls like a tigress pouncing on her prey, "YOU THINK I WILL LET PEOPLE LIKE YOU TOUCH EVEN A STRAND OF HER HAIR!? I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO TOUCHES HER! I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT FOR EVEN SPEAKING HER NAME, YOU BASTARD. WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE IS SHE! TELL ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE IS MY MAX!?"

The thug has already lost consciousness, but she keeps pounding on him, her own knuckles have ripped open and bleeding. Even the scrawny man who was ready to hit her from behind has frozen with fear. He knows Chloe Price is a dangerous person, but even through all the scuffle, he has never seen the blunette to be so ferocious and with such killer intent and malice inside her.

Lucky and the bouncer, Toni grabs her from behind, and drags her away from the passed-out thug, "Chloe, enough, you won. He's not moving anymore. Get a hold of yourself"

"LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO FIND MAX! I NEED TO FIND HER!" She screams and kicks but Toni is unlike those thugs, he is a bouncer for a reason. If it was anyone else, he would have beat the shit out of that person and kicked them out of the club. But what he saw in Chloe's eyes was pure rage and hurt as tears were flowing from her eyes without her even realizing.

"Chloe," Lucky only calls for her, but she only screams and cries. Her hoarse throat and inhumane wailing bring a chill into the club's patrons. Amidst the confusion, Lucky thinks of something, and he speaks "You have to find, Max. You have to go after Frank. Pan Estates,"

Like magic words, Chloe screaming and wailing dwindles, and out of her trance, she looks around in confusion. Seeing Toni is still holding her tightly, she struggles a bit, but he doesn't release her immediately. "Let go of me, Toni. I am fine"

"You will not start anything again?" The bulk man asks her cautiously, while easily his hold on Chloe.

"I said I am fine, take your hands off already." She says softly this time. Toni lets go of her, and Chloe wipes the edge of her bloodied and busted lower lip and hisses as the stinging pain goes through it. She tries to take a deep breath to calm herself down, only for her chest, and her side to hurt. She clutches her side with one hand and looks around for her beanie, which she finds lying down near the first thug who is still groaning holding his head in his hands. She picks up her beanie and without saying anything. She quickly walks towards the exit. Before exiting the club, she hears Toni saying something to the scrawny man, but she does hear, "The Boss will have a word with you, Colby,"

Chloe limps a little as every step pushes pressure on her back which was struck. But she manages to go to her truck and sits on it. She takes a look at the mirror to see her upper jaw is already turning blue. And her lip swollen. She tries to ignite the engine but now that her rage has been dissipated, she feels the burning sting from the ripped skin of her knuckles, making it hard for her to squeeze her fingers, but she does nevertheless. She has already wasted a lot of time with the petty fight of some vindictive street thugs. She hisses and promises to pay them back ten folds that they will never dare to appear in front of her. But right now, her head is full of one thought only, to find Frank and rescue Max. With this thought in her head, she grits her teeth and starts the engine, hissing again at her busted hand, but ignoring the throbbing pain in her side or heavy head. She floors the pedal and the trucks whirls with a loud growl towards her next destination. The Pan Estates.

* * *

**Price Residence**

The air is heavy in the residence, there are people present in the sitting area, but at it moment it doesn't feel any less than a mourning silence only to be broken by soft sobs of an elderly lady. Joyce, sitting on the couch with tear streaked face, holding a tissue to her nose and weeping, while Ava rubbing on her back and consoling her. She doesn't know what to say to her, how to console the motherly figure. Even though she is not at the fault, she cannot help but feel the guilt of whatever is happening to Max. If only she was stronger, she thought. If only she didn't let Bill take her from the foster care, or at least protected her in the safe haven of her house, which in both literal and figurative meaning, become a living hell for the tortured girl and she was just weak, couldn't protect the girl she called her daughter, but the daughter she left alone to be preyed upon by monsters under human skin. Ava thought she shouldn't even be here. Bill should have killed her back in Seattle, to relieve her of this guilt-ridden torment. So, all she could do was to console the woman she should apologize to, or the Caulfield, who's untimely demise caused by the monster or to the girl who would be, right now in what condition and is even safe or not. The dread is too much for anyone to bear. She glances at his son, and her heart and twists to see her innocent son, balled up holding his knees looking despondently at nothing. At his young age, he is also traumatized by the guilt to be related to a vile animal for a father.

David, standing by the couch holding the phone, sighs and drops the phone, "That reckless kid," He frowns and mutters under his breath.

Joyce lifts her head up and sniffs, and looks towards David who's face softens looking at his wife, and even he feels guilty just looking at her dejected eyes. He shakes his head, which makes the older woman sob again dryly looking down.

"It's gonna be alright, Joyce. I am sure David and Mr. Freeman will find both Chloe and Max." Ava rubs on her back again, trying to assure her. Even if it's a false hope or anything to soothe the glum expression of the elder Price.

"Ava, that monster has my daughter. He took her away again. Oh, god what will he be doing to her," Her voice carried such weight that Ava's hand stopped on her Joyce's back and she looks away. David grits his teeth and his large hands ball into fists and shivers with anger.

"Nothing will happen to her, we will find her. I've already spoken to the chief, and Anderson, they have blocked the town exit and all the ways going out and searching for them. They cannot run anywhere," David also tries to assure his wife.

Joyce looks at him and pleads to him, "David, my baby is with them. Please do something. Please find my daughter."

David tries to console the heartbroken woman, but no matter, how much he sugar-coats it, how much he gives her hope, but both he and Nick have stumped on their local search here. Nothing came up with. Frank Bowers is nowhere to be found. At least not in his local joints.

The doorbell rings and almost everyone's anxious eyes tilt towards the door. Alvin promptly runs to open the door, but comes back with a disappointed look, and Nick following him carrying a duffle bag and a file in other. He places the bag next to the sofa and passes the file to David which he takes from his hands albeit confusingly.

"The local cops are searching every nook and cranny, I've checked all the premises they are stationed at. The least I can say is, they have no way to get out of this town without being noticed by the authorities. But the matter is to find Max."

"And this is?" David looks at the file. Ava puts a mug of coffee next to Nick which he readily picks and sips.

"Remember what Rachel told us about Bill," hearing his name brings a surge of anger and disgust on almost everyone's face, especially David and Joyce, as Max is already a daughter to them and they don't know Bill has him or anyone else in Arcadia Bay but based on their assumption they can only say it's the former.

If there is anything Nick could do at this moment, was calling his team to Arcadia Bay and tear this place down to look for the girl he was meant to protect. But he has already dispersed and thinned his staff looking for the organization, and getting them here will take time, which they don't have. Which is why he, having no choice but to rely on the local authority here to cover as much ground as it can get, but also on Lena, if the need arises. Which brings him to the investigation he was already doing on the people that have been involved in Max's life one way or another. He even looked into all the way back in Seattle and the people involved in her father's now-defunct company, but any recent and initial investigation hasn't shown anything. But with the current matter at hand, he doesn't have the luxury to wait for Lena to do a thorough investigation, so he looked into people in Arcadia Bay who are connected or at least at some point encountered Max, "I have thought about it. There are few people I think might be involved with him and could be his accomplice or accomplices,"

"You are seriously suggesting that, now of all the time. Nick?" David creases his brows and looks at the veteran.

Nick straightens himself, with an expression mirroring David's, "What other choice do we have, David. We played right into their hands. They knew our every move, they were monitoring her. Spying on her and we missed that."

Joyce gasps at this revelation, she didn't know that the monsters were so close to Max all the time. She looks towards David and then to Nick and David again. The men feel they have no choice but to avert their eyes from the inquiring gaze of the older woman. David sits on the couch and opens the file, which has five photos attested to it. David's eyes open wide in confusion and he looks back at Nick looking for answers.

"Look, I know this looks ridiculous to you, but think about it. Rachel came to back to Arcadia Bay two weeks ago, and she mentioned that Ernest is already in the town. For the past five months, no authorities at Seattle heard of him or saw him. He simply vanished. But a month ago, he visited Mrs. Ava and Alvin again and assaulted her." He takes a glance towards Ava who looks away but nods subtly. This time Joyce, the kindly woman, hold Ava's hand and squeezes it softly assuring her that she is safe in the vicinity of Price residence. But her own hatred for the degenerate has gone beyond anything she ever felt for anyone. To her, Bill Ernest is not a man, but a devil, a demon, a vile, disgusting, lump of rotten meat, living and breathing only to torment people.

Nick continues to speak, "Alvin did a good job calling the cops and Rachel, who arrived soon but unfortunately, Bill had run away. But as Ava mentioned, he said he had unfinished business and will come back. Which, unfortunately, I assume he was talking about Max. Which brings me to this. Exactly a month ago, Max got admission in Blackwell Academy, and come into contact with these people." He points to three separate photos. David looks at the photos again. His face contorts into confusion, disgust, but also uncertainty. The first photo was of the Principle of Blackwell Academy, Raymond Wells. The next photo is of Mark Jefferson, Max's photography teacher, who according to Max's friends harassed her and tried to drag her. And then there was this boy, Warren Graham. Kate Marsh mentioned Warren paid unusual interest in Max and came in contact with her many time, including one in which he either knowingly or unknowingly triggered Max's androphobia.

Looking at the photos David sighs and shakes his head, "Nick, I don't know how any of these people, especially this boy, Warren Graham is involved with Bill Ernest."

"I am not saying a hundred percent, but I don't want to leave anything on chances anymore. If I find even a tiny hint of something off, I'll pursue it. Whether it's the school you work in or the other place I am about to show you." Nick pushes his opinion towards David, which he, albeit skeptically, nods and agrees with him.

The other row of the photos is of two people, Ronald Rogers, aka Ronnie, Chloe's boss and someone who had been in touch with them frequently and Dr. Thomas Sheffield, the doctor from Arcadia Bay Community Hospital who took care of Max during her initial therapy visits. One thing that irked Nick is the report mentioned that he insisted on being Max's therapist even though he is not officially licensed to work as a psychiatrist. But Joyce and everyone from Price Residence did mention that he was in friendly terms with Max and Chloe, also with Joyce and David until recently. Joyce mentioned that Max was concerned that Dr. Thomas has been asking for frequent visits from Max without prior schedules or requirements, which was odd for a professional doctor to follow a strange procedure of therapy and scheduling.

After reading the compiled reports and looking at the photos, David lift his head from the file asks Nicks, "And? What do you think, Nick?"

"Like I mentioned, I cannot be hundred percent sure, so we have to ask them individually," Nick said as he chugs down the last of his coffee and sighs contentedly.

"How do we determine who is his accomplice, I don't buy this boy Warren being with him. Rachel said his seventh partner is someone he knew from a long time. And this boy is just 17, so I will opt him out but will bring him in for questioning, just in case." He informed. Warren Graham is one of a few nicer kids in Blackwell, a little bit odd and outcast but not someone who would be involved with a shady organization.

"And, Raymond Wells?" Nick taps on Ray Well's photo.

"Ray has been in Arcadia Bay long before Max was even born, I know him from past five years. He may be a self-centered principle of a school in a hick town, but he is no way someone who would ally himself with people like him or his organization." Again, David fails to understand how any of these people can be concluded and brought in as suspects. It will still unnecessary commotion and will make things worse.

Nick sighs. "David, you cannot just opt out all of these people based on your guts and know them. I understand most if not all of them are not involved with Max. But I have a feeling its one or more of these people involved and I will find that person, with or without your help." His voice has a hint of agitation. If it was him, he'd already start investigating the people from the list. But here, he also somewhat agrees with David, to not to bring in people for questioning haphazardly as it will upset them and just in case Bill's accomplice manages to get away, will expose their intentions. So he has to tread carefully.

David rubs his chin, "Okay, I understand, I will speak to these people in the academy, you cover Ronnie and Dr. Thomas,"

Nick nods in agreement, "Yes, that's better. But remember, David. Be discreet, if any of them gets the wind of what we are trying to do, we will lose our only chance to get to him and find Max."

"I understand, and what about Rachel? You know she will not sit it out, Nick. That girl is brewing trouble. She is not different than our Chloe." David takes a furtive glance at Joyce who is already scowling at him.

"You tell me, I don't know why or how she agreed to stay put for now, but I have requested the hospital to keep an eye on her. But if it's her, I am as concerned as you are. I just hope she doesn't do anything reckless, she almost bit my head off despite her injuries. That girl is a monster," Nick chuckles softly to dissipate the heavy air in the room but fails as people surrounding him still have pensive looks on their faces. Faces, which Nick hates to look at, given up, lost, and tormented. But somehow, also looking at those faces, his determination to find Max as soon as possible is strengthened.

Before they wrap up everything and start on their investigation, David's phone rings, he quickly checks on the id which is an unknown number, he picks up the phone, "David Madsen… who…? Chloe? My Chloe?... where did she go? … That girl… okay, thanks… I will go there right now… Hmm…"

Everyone has their attention on David now, who clenches the phone in his hand and shakes his head, "For once, for once I want that girl to listen to me."

"David, what happened? What is this about? Where is Chloe? Did she find Max? Is she alright?" Joyce bombards David with barrages of questions.

David shakes his head again, and in an agitated gruff voice, "Chloe had a fight in a bar with some thugs and got injured," Joyce gasps again, and in her shock, she takes her head in her hands and sways as she feels dizzy. First, Max is missing and now Chloe is injured in a bar fight, "The person on the phone mentioned that she was inquiring about Frank Bowers and in her injured state, she had gone to his meeting place at the Prescott lot, Pan Estates,"

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for David, let's go already. I sweat these girls, both Chloe and Rachel. They don't know the meaning of discreet!" Nick growls agitatedly but quickly gets up and readies to leave.

David also runs into the garage and picks up his gun and a round of the magazine, "I swear if Frank even touches her, I will rip him a new hole," he mutters to himself. Before leaving the house, he looks back towards his wife whose eyes pleads for him to bring his daughters back home safely. A promise he intends to keep.

Quickly climbing into the car, the two veterans start the car and drive off towards the outskirts of Arcadia Bay. "What is that girl thinking, I have been trying to contact her and she is back to her antics."

"David, as much as I want to agree with you, but you have to understand her position. Max was taken right from under her nose, of course, she will feel guilty. And don't forget how they feel for each other. If I was Chloe, I would already burn this place to the ground," Nick's voice contains a malicious agitation, enough for David to glance at him in pure shock and awe. He has seen Nick getting angry, or cranky, but not like this, not since his family died and he was jailed.

"Nick, I am not blaming Chloe. I know what she is feeling right now, but you said yourself, we cannot just go haphazardly on this anymore. What she is doing is exposing herself to the danger which can also be dangerous for Max." David says while swiftly maneuvering the car towards the road to Pan Estates, it's called the outskirts but it's basically the open edge of a cliff side lot acquired by The Prescott Company, which is not far from here, "I understand what Chloe is trying to do, following Frank Bowers, but I don't understand, what would Bowers do at the Prescott's lot?" He asks Nick pensively who also thinks for a moment and realization struck him.

"He could be meeting Bill or his partners," He says while slamming at the dashboard.

David abruptly cranks his head and looks towards Nick and also realizes. He pushes the gas pedal all the way down and his muscle car roars through the road towards their destination.

* * *

**Prescotts Lot**

After fifteen or so minutes, they reach the lot. Nick takes out his gun, while David follows suite getting ready his weapon also. Killing the engine, they quickly climb out of the car. Nick checks his gun again for the bullets and scans the area. Darkness has already fallen and with not many lights in the outskirts, it's hard for them to look very far, David takes out his flashlight and tries to turn it on but Nick stops him and gestures him to look in the front. The vets look towards a person standing motionless looking at something.

David lifts his gun up and points it towards the figure, and yells "Freeze! Don't Move!"

"D-David, it's me,"

Recognizing the voice, he drops his weapon, "Chloe?!" he runs towards her only to see the other object or rather the person sprayed down on the floor. Nick approaches them and David turns on the flashlight, which he first points towards Chloe and grinds his teeth as he sees her swollen and bruised face, and her clothes muddled with dirt and blood, which she tries to cover by looking back towards the person. David points his flashlight on the ground this time.

"My God," David put his hand on his head.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Nick growls and looks toward Chloe, who shakes her head.

"I-I, I d-didn't do it. I s-swear, I didn't" she stutters frantically.

David holds Chloe by the arms and shakes her, "Chloe! Chloe! Calm down. Tell me what happened here? Why is Frank Bowers dead!"

* * *

Chloe reaches the outskirts and gets off her truck, she knows she has to be cautious, but her mind is muddled with the recent fight and the dread she keeps the feeling of unthinkable things happening to Max has taken all the rationale thinking out of her. So, she does, what she knows best to do, cause havoc. She screams and calls for the junkie, "Frank! Frank, you son of a bitch. I know you are here. Come out right now."

But she hears nothing, she looks around but can't see much in the dark. She curses herself for not bringing a light or anything. But at least the moon is out and it's not utterly dark out here. Still reeling from her previous fight, she's holding her side and again screams and call for him, "Frank, you bastard, answer me," this time she hears a shuffle and a groan. Startled, Chloe readies herself for any impending strike but only hears the shuffle from further away in the bushes.

"Who's there?" She asks as she takes cautious steps towards the bushes. The rustling becomes frequent and louder. She is not a skeptical person, or easily scared, but somehow, this rustling and shuffling kind of bring an unknown fear inside her. She swallows dryly and takes a few more step towards the bushes. All of a sudden, the rustling and disturbance stopped. But she doesn't, she slowly covers the distance between the bushes and finally reaches near the edge of it. She slowly stretched her hand towards the bushes and is about to reach the patch, when a hand grabs hers and she almost yelps, "Mother FUCKIN" and raises her fist, but before she could punch whatever or whoever that in front of her, a croaky yet recognizable voice hits her ears. Frank Bowers.

"H-help…" he says in an airy and heaving tone, clutching his chest as blood keeps spilling out of his wounds, which looks like bullet holes.

"What the fuck!? Frank! What the hell happened to you? Who did this?" Chloe asks frantically as she quickly tries to help him but he has no energy to support his weight, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"T-They tricked me, t-those…" he drifts off, "t-those bas…" he doesn't have enough energy to finish his sentence, and almost falls off again, taking Chloe with him, who tries to keep her balance but trips, and falls, which make Frank groan in pain.

"God fucking, damn it! Frank, what happened to you? Who tricked you? Who was it, Bill Ernest? His partner?" Chloe asks him questions, and reminds to ask him about Max while she is able to, "Frank, do you know where they are keeping, Max? Answer me, you son of a bitch!" Her helplessness brings out the agitation and frustration out of her. Frank is her only chance to look for Max, but here he is, riddled with bullets, bleeding to death and its' the outskirts. It will be too late for help to arrive. So, she has to do what she has to do in this situation, that is to know anything about Max.

"M-My pocket, r-record…" he lifts his trembling and bloodied hand and tries to look for something in his pocket.

"Fucking forget that, Get up. I'll take you to the hospital," Chloe helps Frank up and walks limply towards her truck, but suddenly, the weight on her shoulder feels heavier and she feels like dragging a bag full of sand. She glances at her side, and is shocked to see Frank has stopped moving, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Wake up, wake up you bastard, you cannot die here. You didn't tell me jack shit!" She loses her own will as her heart sinks. Personally, she cares less about the junkie, such is their life. He didn't do any good for her, neither did she. But she is not indifferent either, she growls and screams at the people who murdered a person just like that and dumped him far away place like this. If such people has Max, the dread is too much for her to bear and she loses all the strength and falls on her knees along with Frank, whose lifeless body dangles alongside her. All she does is steadies him on the ground and looks at him despondently.

Her only chance to find Max is gone. Frank Bowers was his key to find the love of her life, but that one hope was crushed by Bill Ernest and his accomplices. So, all she can do is scream, and scream and scream until her voice gives away.

"I don't know how long I have been standing here, but when I came you, you two were here."

Nick's brow creases together and he grits his teeth and looks towards David who has the same expression as he looks on at him silently. They were hoping to apprehend Frank and get to Bill Ernest via him. Now they are back to zero. No more leads, no more concrete ideas. Just assumptions, a list of people who could be anyone, Bill's accomplice, or just regular people. But that's all. Nothing else is there that can point them towards their destination.

"Did he say anything to you?" Nick asks Chloe who shakes his head.

"He was too out of it, Nick. He couldn't say anything, just talking gibberish, that they trick him, and something about pocket, and records."

Nick's mouth open agape, "You, numbskull! Tell me things like this beforehand!" He quickly sits and takes out a pair of gloves from his pocket, a habit of his, to always keep a few things close to him just in case it's needed for such times, without damaging evidence or contaminating a crime scene. With his gloved hands, he searches Frank's pockets, one by one, and finds nothing much, just pocket changes, some tickets, and that's all, there's nothing that could resemble a device or anything.

"There's nothing here," Nick sits on the ground on his butt, giving up the search and sighs.

"What are you looking for, Nick?" David asks him this time while looking around the place, for anything he can find, a clue, link, anything. But failing to do so. There's nothing but dirt and muck in this place.

"A device, phone, recorder, anything that records and play items. He mentioned records and his pocket, I am assuming he has something to record, maybe the conversation between him and whoever that shot him dead." Nick explains to both Chloe and David.

"I'll look for it, but we have to be brief, we cannot stay here any longer. We are already contaminating a crime scene and will be dragged off as suspects." David flashes his light on the ground looking for whatever object that Nick mentioned.

"Not such a bad idea, after playing cop for a long time," Chloe replies to him sarcastically.

"If you have time to prattle and pick fights, do something about it. And do I have to remind you, you are the first person who will be dragged to the pan and locked up. Look at your clothes, your face. What were you thinking?" David growls at Chloe.

"If you both were not sitting on your ass, nothing like this would have happened. If we have just grabbed Frank back then, none of this would have happened. MAX WOULD BE HERE!" Chloe screams at him.

Both men went silent. It is somewhat true, for them being either headstrong or overly cautious, if they had just up and apprehended Frank as both Chloe and Rachel said to them the first day. This might not have happened. Frank would be alive and all this catching short end of tails would have ended sooner. But now that, everything is spoiled. They have to grab whatever straw they can find.

While fuming at the older vets, Chloe remembers something, _'Oh fuck!'_ Without thinking anything she beelines towards the bushes and starts searching frantically.

"Chloe need I remind you, not to touch anything without telling me?" Nick speaks this time but Chloe brushes him off,

"Yeah, whatever," which makes the older man grind his teeth again. He sympathizes with David on how he puts up with Chloe. But on the other hand, he knows how hurt and irate Chloe is feeling so he also brushes it off.

"FOUND IT!" Chloe hollers at them through the bushes.

Both older men leave everything and run towards her, Chloe turns around holding a small voice recorder type of decide with blood handprints all over it. Frank must have been holding on to his when he was bleeding. But before they could play it, they hear sirens blare from a distance.

"Shit! The pigs!" Chloe yells, "Arcadia Bay's finest, always at the wrong time."

"if you have time to joke, then gather up and leave with Nick," David reprimands her gruffly.

Chloe looks at him confusingly, "What do you mean, leave with Nick? You are coming with us,"

"I'll handle the situation here. With you here in your condition, they will not ask anything and take you in first thing. Now go!" Chloe flinches at David's harsh tone, huffs and quickly strides towards her truck, starting it. David turns towards Nick, "Nick, you know you have to handle this. The cops will not let me go easily on this, without investigation, but I cannot put Chloe in danger any more than this. I failed on keeping Max safe, already. Please ask her to take care of Joyce until I am back,"

Nick stays silent and thinks. After a few moments, he speaks again, "Okay, I understand. Don't do anything reckless. I will call Steven and he'll fly her first thing tomorrow and handle the authorities. Until then, don't say anything to them. Do you get it? Nothing. You just happened to be here."

"I understand, take care, and make sure you find Max as soon as possible, Nick. Don't disappoint me or my family. Please."

"I promise, take care" Nick bids him farewell and climbs in Chloe's truck which quickly drives off the opposite way.

* * *

**Somewhere**

Max opens her eyes again, to find herself shrouded in complete darkness, unlike the previous night or whatever time it was. She doesn't have a sense of time in this place after all. She had been tied up to a comfortable yet very restrictive chair. Unlike the previous time, she is wide awake right now and her dull senses are coming back to her. She is scared and feeling an unknown dread, but she also knows that wallowing and cowering will not help her out of this bind. So, she has to do something, or at least know where she is. Shaking her head furiously to drive off whatever haziness left in her, she focuses on her surroundings. _'Where am I? Where is this place?'_ She asks herself. Now that she is able to think clearly, she recalls what happened to her. She was at the parking lot and finished her snacks and was about to go back to Chloe, but she felt a sting on her neck, like a syringe or something. She clearly remembers what she felt at that time. With whatever liquid started coursing inside her body, she felt her body was not hers and stopped listening to her, getting heavier. She opened her mouth to scream, but words came out croaky and stuck in her throat. But she clearly remembers the person said something to her. Her ears were ringing but and the voice was weak and muffled, but she remembers him saying, _'Time for new lessons, Max.'_

As soon as she remembers the words, a shiver runs through her body and she starts shaking, _'No, this cannot be. Not him, he's here.'_ Fear grips her, and all of her past trauma starts flashing in front of her, all the hurt, pain, humiliation. She remembers it, remembers the monster that inflicted all those horrible things upon her. Her heart beats like a drum, like a thunderous rage, it wants to burst out of her chest then and there. Fresh tears prick on her eyelids and sting her eyes. She feels like screaming, pulling her hair, anything to escape this nightmare. _'It is a nightmare, it must be. It's not real. Please let it not be real'_ She tries to reassure herself, but nothing there could calm the array of emotions she has in her. Fear, dread, rage, uncertainty, like death, is looming over her. She doesn't want to go through all that again. Not after she has finally got a grasp of her life. But every passing minute in the confinement is shredding her resolve into million pieces. Every tiny movement startles her. The dark confinement reminds her of her time in the dark room, her hell. This is the encore of that hell she has to face again. Her anxiety has hiked beyond her control and she feels sweaty, clammy and harder to breathe. Her clear vision again starts blurring, she is losing her will to stay awake. But this time instead of giving in, she furiously shakes her head again and grits her teeth, and struggle to get out of the binds. But feeling the skin on her wrist burn with her struggle. She looks through the darkness and makes out that she is firmly bounded by some straps like contraption, and not just her hands, but also her ankles, as she fails to move them either, feeling restricted.

She realizes that struggling is futile, she gives up and focuses whatever's in front of her. Her vision returns slowly, getting used to the darkness, but it's not bright enough to make out the room she is confined it. Scared and distraught, she tries to find relief in whatever semblance of hope she has, and she knows where her hope lies, _'Chloe…'_ She misses her punk, her savior. She laments over the overwhelming loss she is feeling for not being close to the only person she wants to be with right now, in her safe haven, her cocoon. Tears prick in her eyes again and her heart sinks remembering the beautiful smile of the punk, and the glimmering mischievous eyes. How close she was to her just until recently, and all of a sudden how far she is, so out of her reach. Instead of worrying about herself, she thinks about her own angel. Is she safe? Will she ever be able to see her again? Is she going to die in this place, or taken away from Chloe? What will happen to her, Chloe will not be able to live with it. Countless thoughts like these keep raging in her head, and her fear and suffering slowly turns into agitation and frustration. She for once chides herself to stop worrying about yourself, stop being scared. Max Caulfield is not the weak person like before. She will make it out of this hell. She will find Chloe.

She is snatched from her thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps, which gets closer to her the direction she is in. All of a sudden, her resolve to survive starts wavering. She clenches her bound fist to dissipate the trembling in her hands, she is scared but whoever that person is, she doesn't want to give him the pleasure of showing her weak and frightened self.

The door clicks open and light flickers in the room, Max clenches her eyes shut as the sharp lights hit her again, blurring her vision momentarily. As soon as she opens her eyes again, her blood runs cold. The resolve, or whatever it was, are in tatters. She wants to scream, thrash, curse, run away as far as she can, anywhere but here. In front of this man, no not a man, but a monster. A vile, remorseless, monster, Bill Ernest, with his disgusting hyena-like glee looking back towards Max, as his void like eyes sparkle as if he found his long-lost toy.

"Hello, Max," He says through his grin as he walks towards her.

Hearing his voice, after so long makes Max stoic, unable to reply. Unable to say anything, even her tongue inside her mouth shivers feverishly. But also with the unsurmountable fear, comes a disgust to see the person in front of her again. All she musters though last of her wavering resolve, she scowls at him and prays that her glare kills her tormentor right then and there.

"Yes, those defiant eyes. Oh, how much I have missed them, Max." He gets close to her and rubs his hand on her face near her eyes. Max grits her teeth and flinches away, still unable to speak. Words still caught in her chest, drumming inside, cursing him, abusing him. "Beautiful, still beautiful. But you made a mistake," He grabs her hair and pulls hard, making Max clench her eyes shut to dissipate the burning sensation in her head. "You made a mistake and ran away from me, Max. Oh, I am sad. I am so sad." He mocks her by shaking his head and clicking his tongue. "But it's alright now, Max. Now that you are back, we can continue to make you understand you belong to me. You belong to Bill Ernest only."

Hearing this, a new wave of rage burns through the pit of Max's stomach and she spits on his face. But to her disgust, the vile hyena gathers it with his finger tip and licks on it, and his face forms into another malicious grin and before Max could even register anything, she feels a burning sting on her face as her vision blurs. Feeling the stinging pain on her cheek, her eyes tear up from the pain. The pain, she remembers it very well. This was his idea of educating her, to not to defy him.

Bill straightens up and sighs, "Oh, Max, Max… I am sorry. You know I am not a bad person, I am just impulsive. I didn't mean to hit you. But if you keep defying me, and not start listening to me. I might have no choice but to hurt you."

"W-what do you want f-from me, you b-bastard?" Max speaks her first words, maybe the hit on her face has jolted her out of her frantic and scared state. She is still scared and afraid of him. But she tries to mask her fear by her defiant eyes and asking him while glaring at him.

"Such a simple yet important question, Maxine." He shuffles through something on the far corner of the room and turns around holding something that looks like scissors. Max's heart sinks deeper into the pit, "What I want from you?" He repeats her question, and again takes slow but menacing steps towards her, "Everything, Max. Everything, your name, your body, your wealth, your pride. I will take everything from you and I will make you my possession."

"Is, is t-that why you k-killed my p-parents, for my wealth? M-My body?" Max scowls at him, for once she wants to tear into him, bite his throat off, gauge his eyes out. But all she wishes is the person in front of him to rot and turn to dust.

He stops in his tracks and looks at her, deeply in her eyes which make her feels uneasy but willingly or not, she doesn't avert her eyes this time, "Is that what you think? Did I kill your pathetic parents for money? Tut, tut! I thought you were smarter than this, Max. All will be revealed in time, but first, let me help you with this." With the scissors, he again marches towards her with another of his menacing grinning expression.

Max flinches and thrashes trying to get away from him but to no avail, "G-get away from m-me, you s-sick, son of a b-bitch!"

Bill glares at her, sometimes snaps in him, and he throws a backhand at her, unlike previous one, this hit almost snaps Max into two, as her head twists all the way back and she feels the metallic taste in her mouth, but much to her shock, she sees Bill Ernest, fuming at her and gritting his teeth, "You don't seem to understand your position, Maxine! I could kill your right now, and be over with. But you are making things really hard for yourself. Killing you will be too easy. It won't be enough," He kneels down in front of her and brings the scissors close to her eye, "I could just gouge your eye out and send it to that dyke girlfriend of yours. What was her name, Chloe, Chloe Price?"

Max ignores the throbbing pain and glares at him again. "D-Don't speak her n-name from your dirty m-mouth,"

Bill gives out a mirthful laugh, "I see, Maybe I will give her a visit and see what she is made of,"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Max growls at him

He places the scissors on her lips and pushes the pointy edges a bit, "Ssshhh, I don't like your tone, Max. You better stay quiet and start listening to me, you whore. I am trying to be nice to you because he wanted to. But my patience is running out. Now, let's see how much you have developed, Max." The hyena starts touching all over her, especially her breasts as he squeezes them to cup a feel and grin satisfyingly.

Max's face falls in dread and disgust. She tries to squirm away from him but to no avail. She was not prepared for the next thing, she thought she was ready for whatever hardships she was going to face in this hell. With the scissors, he starts cutting through her clothes, to further humiliate her. He could have done it anytime in the confinement, but he wants to hurt her, trample her pride when she is awoken and desperate. He is a sadist who revels in people's misery. His groping and sadistic demeanor has reminded her how weak she still is. She is not able to defy him. And with just a few threatening words from him, she is rapidly regressing back to her scared state. She starts losing hope.

 _'_ _Max, stay strong. Don't give in to him.'_ Her counterpart speaks in her head.

Like a feeble light in her growing darkness, she hears her Maxine's voice, _'Maxine, please help me. He is a monster, please do something,'_

 _'_ _Max, listen to me, whatever he does, whatever he says. Don't give in to him. Don't let him win. Endure it. Chloe will find us soon. She will not stop looking for us,'_

With each thread of her clothing being ripped off her, the shame and repulsion become unbearable for her, her tears start flowing rapidly, even though her counterpart is here, and trying to console her. But the monster who is mocking her very existence by exposing the scar which he himself inflicted upon her, was humiliating and keeps trampling her already tattered pride and through her tears, she calls for her.

 _'_ _Chloe, please help me. Please! Please save me from this monster.'_

"There you go," Bill stands up and take a step away from Max, who has tears in her eyes and her eyes averted, Tatters of her clothes dangling from places where she is seated, but her front is bare in front of the hyena who is drooling as he gawks at her exposed body, "Ah, you look beautiful, Max. I see the marks I left on you have been healing well. Maybe it's time to refresh your memories of where you truly belong, Max. What do you say? Time for some more lessons?" He grins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Ola, pals. Errm, okay, you shouldn't bring pitchforks in a fist fight. So, here I am with another chapter and ready to be martyred in the name of my fic.
> 
> Anyways, I kinda marathoned through and wrote this chapter earlier, this chapter raises some questions, answer some questions. But let's talk about this chapter.
> 
> Chloe, she is desperate, she is hurt, she is angry, and oh boy is she out for blood. I so wanted to write a bar fight for so long. What? You said it was short, well I am not that proficient in writing action scenes, so I just try based on my judgment. But the fight has nothing to do with her search but more of showing her desperation and how low she can go to find her beloved person. Now I wonder, what will Bill feel like if is on the receiving end of a good ol' Chloe The Price pummeling or will it Be Rahel's Retribution.
> 
> Nick and his investigation, so many people are suspects in his eyes, but with a vague idea of Bill and his accomplices spying over Max, and so many people close to her and now with her being kidnapped. It's obvious he will look at everyone as a suspect and maybe he'll narrow down on the culprit. You know who the guy is? mmh... okay, let's keep it to ourselves.
> 
> Yeah. Frank is dead. Unfortunately, it was none of our guys who offed him. Did he deserve it? I don't know. It's up to you, he was a pusher after all. Drugs ar bad.
> 
> Max... no comments... Okay, errm, okay, just stop poking me with that fork. I am not a nice guy. Bill is obsessed with Max, and what does he mean he wants everything from Max. Not just as a person and her wealth and inheritance? You hate Bill... sigh... I want to murder him. so our feelings are mutual. Bill's last line was malicious and dreadful. I don't know what will happen next, Will he... no... but...
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> P.S: I will try my best to publish chapters as much as I can before I regress back in my mental block state. I hope yo liked this chapter and will comment and review to share your opinions as those are much welcome and appreciated.


	35. Treachery of the Abyss

“That’s enough, Bill,” A voice calls from behind Bill, prompting the old hyena to turn around agitatedly. Max’s vision is blocked by Bill and she can’t see the person, but she knows the voice. It’s not easily forgotten. She had heard it so many times, but she refuses to believe it. She doesn’t want to.

“So, you are back,” The old hyena asks him dryly.

“Yes,” affirms the younger man.

Bill glanced at his empty hands, “Where is the package?”

“That junkie lied to us, he didn’t have anything on him.” He replies.

Bill growls like a swine, “That worm! I will make sure, he will suffer trying to double-cross me!”

“Let’s say he will not be a problem anymore. So, you went and done it. Even though I told you not to,” his voice has a hint of agitation.

“Stop your preaching. Don’t you see we have a guest here?” He turns around and faces Max, “Max, allow me to introduce to you, my partner. But I guess you don’t need to, since you already know him,” He shifts to the side and the person standing in front sends a shock through Max. She looks on, forgetting about her tattered clothes or exposed body, about where she was because she tries to understand what to believe, what not. What is true, the sense of trust is lost to her.

Trust, a word which means, to rely upon a person, hoping that person will put you out of whatever bind you are in. Help you, console you… heal you. But right now, she doesn’t know what to trust. Her instinct, but instincts based on what? She has spent almost six months in Arcadia Bay, and after her past ordeals and an insurmountable price that she had to pay to gain something which called trust. Trusting people apart from Chloe or Joyce or even David. Trusting that believing in people, opening up to people will bring her closer to who she was two years ago.

This person, standing right in front of her is the very mockery of that trust she wanted to build among the people she knew and wanted to put her faith upon. This person helped her, consoled her, mentored her to be strong. He showed compassion to her. Listened to her secrets that she only shared with Chloe, and he did help her heal. But why is that person here? Why is she not able to understand that trust is something that is supposed to bring people close to help each other? But this man, his very existence has broken and twisted the very definition of trust.

Before Bill Ernest introduces his partner to Max, her eyes which were wide in pure shock and disbelief, crease together, forming a scowl so full of agonizing rage, that she almost growls and shifts from her confined seat, disregarding her exposed body, “Thomas Sheffield!” She says and keeps glaring at him.

“Correct!” Bill claps his hands together as if commanding Max for her correct answer, He puts his hand around Thomas, almost dearly, “Thomas has been my protégé, my student. He learned a few tricks from me and went out to make a big name for himself. Unfortunately, though…” Bill’s glee dies and he looks towards Thomas mockingly, “He is yet to produce results. Maybe you will be able to teach him something, Max?”

Thomas subtly takes Bill’s arm off him and glances at Max, he frowns as he sees her reddened cheek and her disposed clothes.

“W-why?” Max is only able to ask this. Thomas doesn’t say anything and takes his coat off and walks towards Max. Much to the displeasure of Bill, he covers Max’s body with his coat and glares at Bill and then turns around to face Max again, his eyes soften.

“Because I work for the organization, I chose this, Max,” Thomas speaks softly to Max, much to how he usually spoke to her during her therapies and visits.

Much to Max and Bill’s confusion, they both try to understand what Thomas is trying to attain with his demeanor, a complete contrast of the animal Bill Ernest is. He leans towards Max, and slowly rubs on her bruised cheek with his knuckles, and speaks slowly to her, “I am sorry for this, Max. I told him not to touch you like this. But I guess beasts will be beasts after all.” Max twitches repulsively from his touch and tries to get away. Thomas moves his hand away from her. _‘Organization? What organization?’_ She thinks.

Gathering some courage, she disregards Bill and asks him, “But, why? Why m-me? Y-you were a-always there to help me. You a-always listened to me. I d-don’t understand. Why is a p-person like you with him? Dr. Thomas,” Max asks him in confusion. Bill understandably wants to hurt Max, but what reason does a person like Thomas have.

Thomas sighs, “I have my reasons, Max. But, I believe I don’t have a reason to tell those to you. Not yet, at least.”

“And you t-think, I will b-believe you? After t-this?” Either it’s Thomas’s softer demeanor or her own agitation over his words, but something boils inside Max and gives her a newfound courage and she glares at him.

_‘I told you, he is trouble, Max. You didn’t listen to me.’_ Maxine pipes in.

_‘I know, I know. But I still don’t understand, what is he trying to do?’_ Max replies to her counterpart.

_‘What do you think, he’s just acting. Do not trust him, Max. He is his student. He is same as him and all the others.’_ Maxine tries to convince Max, which the redhead already had agreed with as she scowls towards Dr. Thomas, who after covering Max, gets up from his position.

Bill listening to the conversation, gets agitated towards his protégé, “Boy, what is the meaning of this?”

“Bill, I told you, not to be rough with Max, did I not? And you promised me. One week, one week is all I want from you.” He reprimands his mentor, much to the surprise of the elder hyena.

“You are forgetting your place, boy!” Bill growls at Thomas, but the younger man glares back at him.

“I am not, but you did. You, your, each and every step you have taken for the whole year, you messed everything up. You cannot sweep this under the rug anymore, Bill.”  Thomas jabs Bill on his chest to make his point.

“Don’t start on this again. We have her, we can start with her. Don’t you see? This bitch is right here for the taking,” Bill fumes at his protégé and eyes Max, who only has a confused look on her face.

Thomas sighs and shakes his head, “You and your one tracked mind. You have been cooped up here without know what is going on outside, you senile old fool. The whole ABPD is looking for you. The exits are being checked. There is no way out of here until they find your prized possession.”

Max looks on confusingly, trying to understand what her abductors were talking about. To her, it didn’t look like a mentor or a student chatting, but two people who are against each other and bickering.

“Anyways, we will leave tomorrow morning. I am getting out of this dump of a town. And I am taking this whore back with me.” Bill announces to the younger man, who looks at him as if he really has lost his sanity.

“And how do you plan to do that? Drive through a blockade? Shoot some cops?”  Thomas criticizes him which the old hyena brushes off.

“Oh, I will think of a way, but for now. What do you plan with her?” He again eyes Max, his gaze is full of a wicked lust as he eyes the bounded girl. Max feels an utter loathing every time he looks towards him.

“That’s up to me, I need some time with her. Alone. And please, get some sleep also. You look haggard. I will wake you up when I am done.” He replies, albeit musingly.

Bill’s face contorts to a sneer at first, but then slowly turns into a gleeful yet malicious grin, “I see, so that’s what you were aiming for. You had me fooled there for once. I understand I wouldn’t mind joining in the fun, But I guess you have your sense of morality.” Grinning Bill walks towards the bounded red head, “You, make sure you treat him well, as much as we argue, he is still a very good student of mine,” He pats on Max’s cheek with the back of his hand and laughs mockingly, much to the agitation and spurn of the freckled faced girl and walks toward the door, and faces Thomas one more time, “Keep an eye on her. I will be upstairs,” He says and walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Thomas walks back to the door and locks it with a key, pocketing it. He then turns towards Max and takes slow steps. Max feels dread anew and tries to twist and turn her wrists to get them loose but to no avail, “D-don’t come near me, you bastard,”

“Relax, I will not hurt you, Max.” He tries to assure Max and stretches his arm forward. Max flinches again, being wary of him. But her alertness changes to confusion when he starts to unbind one of her hands. She looks on and tries to understand what he is trying to do. Her fear has diminished considerably, even though she knows he is an enemy, but seeing a familiar face who has been kind to her for a long time, was somewhat reassuring. Unwillingly she heeds to him, wary but not hostile.

He unbinds her other wrist and instructs her, “Wear this properly,” he points to the coat now half dangling on her chest, showing most of her cleavage to him, which Thomas completely ignores as he is not interested in her, unlike his mentor, Bill Ernest. A wave of embarrassment hits Max and she quickly shuffles and wears the coat, buttoning on the front to hide her chest. A relieve washes over her and she exhales contentedly but remembering where she is, her relieved demeanor quickly changes back to that of an agitated scowl.

_‘Prick, he is just making you loosen your guard, Max. Don’t give into his trick, Max. He is no different’_

“I know” Max mutters, which arouses Thomas’s interest.

“Did you say something?” He asks her. Max shakes her head.

He smiles softly at her and gets up “Do you want anything, water, food?”  

“N-no,”

“What about Maxine?” He asks, which startles Max as she looks up abruptly almost shocked. She already knows Thomas knew about Maxine since day one and has been interested in her counterpart. She says nothing, “You should eat, it’s been quite long you have been here, dehydration is bad for your health,”

_‘I don’t like this guy, Max. I swear if he is planning to do something to me, I will rip his balls off,’_ Maxine fumes.

Max snickers mockingly, “As if you c-care about m-my wellbeing,” She says while leaning down slowly trying to pry open the binds on her ankle without making much noise.

“As a matter of fact, I do, Max. I am a doctor after all, oh and don’t bother with those, it’s key locked.” Max hisses at this, which Thomas replies with a chuckle. He opens the mini-fridge door and takes out a bottle of water which makes Max realize that her throat is parched and she is really thirsty.

“W-water,” Max

_‘MAX!’_ Maxine yells at her,

_‘I am really thirsty, Maxine. What more can he do? We are already stuck here. And I am not planning to die of thirst,’_

He uncorks the water bottle and passes it to Max, but Max looks at the bottle skeptically. Thomas chuckles again and takes a sip from the bottle and passes it to her again. This time Max readily takes it and starts chugging down.

“Slowly,” He instructs her, which strangely Max feels she should comply and takes smaller sips.

_“You bitch, you are playing right into his hands.’_

_“Maxine, enough. I know what he is trying to. And I am doing the same,’_

_‘I swear if he tries anything,’_

_‘Would you please relax!’_

Satisfied, Max passes the bottle back to Thomas, who places it on the next to the chair he is seated on. Max tries to understand the person in front of her, she knows he is not an ally, or a person who wants to help her, but is he really an enemy that Max should be wary of or fear? So, she decides to ask him directly.

With creased brows as she contemplates her question and asks him, “Who are y-you? Why are you p-people doing this to m-me?”

“Thomas Sheffield, a doctor by profession, which, may not be the case anymore since you already know. But…” he pauses and scratches the bridge of his nose, “I do am a real doctor, and hold a degree in Psychoanalysis and Development of Human Mind, from Stanford.”

_‘Show off, who gives a shit who he is, what does he want?”_

“But y-you d-didn’t answer my question. Who are you p-people and what d-do you want f-from me?” Max repeats her question.

“I guess Bill never told you, huh? All he is interested is in his petty games of enslaving girls.” Max could feel a disgust in his voice for the older hyena, which Max mirrors with a sneer of her own. Her hate for the sick bastard grows deeper as she looks at him now. “Well, I don’t see why you shouldn’t know since it is your last night. It’s not like you are going anywhere, Max.” Thomas’s voice carries a deep menacing weight and his eyes looks like he is looking deep into her, much more exposed than her physical body, which makes Max feel the dread all of a sudden. The ease she was feeling is gone in an instant and she looks at him with a renewed fear.

Thomas’s lips twitch and he burst out laughing, “Relax, I was just joking with you, but, you should have looked at your expression,”

Confused and mouth agape, Max scowls at the prattling man in front of her. The more she tries to understand him, the more he throws her off, masking himself from being read. His bustling laugh diminished to chuckles, “Anyways, let’s see where should I start. Yes, the organization, there’s no name on it. Unlike in the movies where organization and syndicates have names and titles, but this is just a gathering of some crooked old perverted geezers and criminal elements doing their usual shady business and one of those is human trafficking, sex slavery.” He says flatly.

Max’s feels like a bile rises from her stomach, and a nauseating repulse grows over her, like thousands of worms crawling over her and instinctively, she shrinks herself deeper trying to cover her body. Thomas observes her, and sighs, “Yes, you became a victim of that sort of organization. But all of it was a mistake, a misunderstanding, caused by none other than Bill”

Max looks at him in confusion, “What does this has t-to do w-with me? Why m-me?”

This time, Thomas is appalled and looks at her in confusion, and then he shakes his head, with a deep scowl, he mutters, “Bill, you son of a bitch,” much to the confusion of the red head. He looks up towards her and sighs, “So, he really didn’t tell you anything?”

“Tell me w-what? I only know that he was s-supposed to be m-my dad’s f-friend,” even associating her kind father with a person like Bill makes Max want to throw up. She continues, “a-and he adopted me f-from the foster c-care and after m-more than a year, he, h-he….” Max swallows the rising clot in her throat, but memories of her confinement, her parents, her traumatic days came rushing forward and her eyes brimmed with tears, unable to continue, she bursts in to tears. She covers her face and starts weeping. She didn’t want to show weakness to Bill or the person in front of her, but the overwhelming feeling of her previous life came crashing down on her and her momentarily weakness of unable to hold her emotion, broke the dam she was keeping to herself since she was kidnapped again and brought to this place. Her earlier tears were more of a disgust but this time, it was pure sorrow and heartache she was feeling.

Thomas gets up from the chair and gets close to her, trying to console her but she rebukes him, flicking his hand away, which the man complies, and steps back.

“He r-ruined my life, he took e-everything away from m-me.” She doesn’t want to say anything in front of Thomas, these words, she has never spoken to him even during her therapy sessions, but the sorrow takes away all the drive and hold on her emotions, and she continues, “My p-past, my life, my p-parents, e-everything, you p-people took everything from me.”

Thomas stays silent and sits on the chair leaning forward, twining his hands together, and looks at the heartbroken girl. She had cried in front of him before, but due to her fears and her trauma. He has seen her breaking down, screaming, crying, thrashing, calling for help. But all of that was primal fear. But this, in front of her is a girl who is broken, battered, abused, trampled all because of one mistake and she became an unwilling victim of circumstances.

“I am truly sorry, what happened to you and your parents, Max. I truly am. This was not supposed to happen. You were not supposed to be involved in this.” He speaks softly to her.

“Why! Why d-did you people do this? Why killed m-my mom and dad.”  This time she grabs him by the collar which he doesn’t defend against.

“We did not. The organization had no gain in killing your parents, Max. It was him.” He tries to pacify the distraught and raging redhead.

“Screw you, you s-son of a b-bitch!” Max screams at him through her tears, glaring at him with pure hatred.

“It’s true, I told you there is a rule in the organization. Never touch the family of the people involved with the organization. Do you understand, Max?”

Max only scowls at him, trying to understand what he meant by this, but slowly she places her thoughts in one place. She tries to understand and she does, slowly but gradually realizing the meaning of his words. But also refusing to accept them. She looks at him and releasing his collar and leaning back, and shaking her head in denial. She doesn’t want to believe it, doesn’t want to hear it.

Thomas nods his head slowly, much to the denial of the freckled face girl, “Ryan Caulfield was part of the organization,”

\---

**Price Residence**

Chloe and Nick reached the residence, barely avoiding the cops and praying no one would stop them looking at the bloodied clothes of the punk. As soon as she enters the house, Joyce runs towards her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a hug. Ever since Max was abducted, they didn’t hear anything from Chloe. Only Beth called them and informed them that Max was missing and Chloe has run off to somewhere. She and David had been trying to reach her but to no avail.  But seeing one of her daughters busted up but nevertheless safe was enough for whatever relief she could get.

“Ma,” Chloe mutters, feeling both embarrassed and guilty for tormenting her mother in such a dire situation.

“If you want your mother dead, then please do so and kill me yourself. Why do you keep torturing me like this, Chloe?” Joyce said through her tears.

A sharp pain pierces Chloe’s chest, “Please don’t say this, mom. I had to find her, I had to. It’s all my fault,” she says through her trembling lips and glossy eyes, “I had to…” Unable to hold the tears she wipes them with the heel of her palm, but they keep flowing, the overwhelming feeling of loss and her mother’s embrace has cracked her hard shell and she starts weeping, just like a normal girl in front of her mother, complaining, crying, “Mom, I lost her. I lost my Max, w-what should I do?”

“Oh, my baby!” Joyce embraces her daughter again, hugging her closer. She should have been angry at her, for running off, fighting recklessly, putting herself in danger, but all she sees is a lost and confused girl, not knowing what to do, “We will find her, David and Nick will find her, sweetheart. You have to be strong, for her too.”

Chloe sniffs wiping her eyes again and looks at her mother, but her face turns stern, “Mom, I swear I will find Max and I will not that bastard live. This has to end, once and for all.”

Even her mother mirrors her expression and nods at her, “Yes, sweetheart, this well end soon.” She looks behind her and only sees Nick, “Chloe, Where’s David?” She asks her daughter, who averts her eyes, not trying to meet her mother’s inquiring gaze, “Chloe? What happened there? Where is David?”

“Mom, I…” Chloe tries to explain but no matter what words she chooses, she knows she is at fault.

Nick pats on Chloe’s back softly, prompting her to look back, “Chloe, we have a lot of work to do. Why don’t you freshen up and change from these clothes? I will explain to Joyce.”

Chloe nods in affirmation and goes upstairs to the bathroom. Quickly stripping out of her soiled clothes and turns on a shower. She almost yelps as the cold-water pricks on her wounds and she hisses as she touches her lips. But this momentary distraction is not enough to take her thoughts away from finding Max. She thinks spending every single moment in this bathroom is a waste and there is no time. She quickly washes up the remaining grime and dirt from her hands and body. Turning off the shower, she wraps herself in a towel and strides to her room. Changing into her regular outfit and boots and pulling on a new beanie, she exits her room.

Downstairs, she sees Joyce holding her head in her hands, while Nick is setting up a computer and some devices. She swallows, knowing Nick has already told her mom what has transpired at the lot. Nevertheless, she walks in the lounge. Joyce tilts her head up and looks at her daughter. Her eyes have a hint of accusation but also an insurmountable worry for her and for her husband. To her, it feels like things are falling apart like grains of sand, but she is too exhausted to argue at this point. She, as a mother is concerned more about her other daughter. So, she decides to pursue this later.

Chloe subtly exhales, thanking every God. She doesn’t want to waste any more time sitting in this house and twiddling her thumb. So, she walks toward Nick, looking at all the gadgets he has sprayed upon the table in front of the couch. For a second, she forgets all the worries and an excitement engulfs her. With a gleeful grin on her face, she looks at the gadgets and picks what looks like Wi-Fi transmitter or something close to it.

Nick almost snatches it from her hand, “Chloe, this is not a toy,”

“Relax, old man. I was just looking at it. But…” again in all excitement she looks at the gadgets, “What’s up with these James Bond things, who are you? Double O Old Man?” She jokes, despite the gravity of the situation.

“Something like that. Help me with this,” He passes the extension hub to her, which she plugs to the wall socket. He takes out the recorder which Frank had and plugs it into the laptop. Once setup, they glance at each other and Chloe nods subtly. Nick opens the file in the recorder and starts playing it.

_*static* *rustle* ‘I hope this shit is on. Now, where is that snob,’_ The hear Frank’s voice, and then a car engine roar and gets closer, _‘About time’_ says Frank. The engine dies and the door opens and closes, footsteps can be heard and finally, the other person speaks.

_‘Did you get what he wanted?’_ Chloe’s tries to discern the voice. Her brows creases as she pays attention.

_‘Yeah, who do yo think I am.’_

_‘Good, hand it over,’_

_‘Cute, where’s my money,’_

_‘Did I not say, you will get your money?’_

_‘Now or the deal is off. This is black market stuff, I can sell it on triple the amount he promised,’_

_The other person sighs, ‘Fine, but let me check the package,’ *rustle* ‘I see, so this is what you were plotting, Bill. You really are deprived of your senses, you bastard.’_

_‘What is he planning to do with this? It’s not something to be used on a person. I heard bad shit about it.’_

_‘You know, you are right. He doesn’t need it,’ *ripping sound*_

_‘Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking out of your mind?’_

_‘Do not concern yourself with this, you can go now, leave this town as soon as possible,’_

_‘You are insane, Doc. I don’t give a shit what you both fuckers are thinking. I don’t want to be involved anymore with you people. Now hand me over my money and fuck off!’_ Frank says with a shiver in his voice. But what piqued Chloe and Nick’s interest is what he called that person. Slowly their doubts were materializing, becoming concrete. Chloe holds her hand on her forehead and sinks on the sofa.

_‘There is no money, Frank. There was never any money to give you.’_

_*shlink*_ Some metallic popping sound is heard, _‘You bastard, it cost me a fortune to get that package, give me my money now, or I’ll spill your guts on the gro-’ *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_ Chloe is startled.

_‘W-wha? *ugh* you s-son of a bitch, you…’_

_‘Frank, you shouldn’t have gotten involved with him. But don’t worry, a lot of them will be following you shortly.’_

_‘Wa-Wait,’ Frank heaves and his voice is airy, gasping for breath._

_‘I will call for help, let’s meet again if you survive this. Goodbye, Frank.’_

_‘Wai….’_ Then there is rustling and the car drives away, followed by a prolonged silence, nothing else.

Nick stops the clip and crosses his arms on his chest. Chloe gets up from her seat and paces in the room. As much as she tries to refuse it, but she knows it’s futile.

“I don’t b-believe this,” she says while shaking her head, “How can this be… him? Of all people,” She turns her head towards her mother and looks into her eyes, who is equally confused and dismayed.

Slowly, her dissipating rage starts boiling again, as she clenches her fist and kicks the air and growls loudly, “I WILL KILL HIM!”

“Chloe…” Joyce calls for her, trying to calm her down. But her own face has turned into a deep scowl towards a man she has trusted her daughter to in the past six months.

Alvin and Ava who were silent since the whole ordeal and felt they were out of place. But this time Alvin speaks, “I’ve heard this man, his voice. I know it.”

Chloe grabs him by the collar, must to the shock of Ava and Joyce, “Why the fuck did you not tell me before?”

“B-but I never met him, he visited him, at our house in Seattle, many times, when… when Max was there.” Alvin says as he averted his eyes.

Chloe growls again, leaving the boy, and starts walking towards the exit. Nick gets up and holds her by the arm, “Where do you think, you are going?”

Chloe brushes him off, prying her arm away from him, “Fuck off! Nick, I will find that bastard, I will beat him to a pulp and ask where my Max is!”

“And where do you supposed to find him?” He again asks her calmly but looking into her eyes with a scowl. He now clearly knows how reckless Chloe can get.

“At the hospital, that bastard will be there, I am sure of it.” Chloe huffs loudly while crossing her arms.

“Yes, why not. After all of this, he will be there. Waiting for you to get him. You are stupid and reckless.” Nick points towards the Punk.

Chloe grabs Nick’s collar this time, “Nick, I don’t give a fuck if you’re David’s friend or not, or you are trying to help us. But I am running out of patience, don’t make me hu-” But before she could even finish her sentence, she feels the world just flipped and her back hits the ground and Nick is holding his forearm on her throat and his knee on her torso. She hears gasps from above. She couldn’t even register what happened. In a blink of an eye, she was on the ground, flat.

“Let go of me, Nick” Chloe struggles through his hold, but even her, the hardened punk is unable to move.

Pinning Chloe firmly on the ground, Nick speaks calmly but the tension in his body is not loosened even a little. “Young lady, your recklessness has already caused trouble to David. Max is missing and I am trying to look for her for your sake and this family’s sake. I am tired of putting up with your dribbles. You WILL calm down, and you will start listening to me if you want to save Max. Do you understand?” His glare is so ferocious that Chloe instinctively flinches and slowly nods at him, He eases himself and gets off her, Chloe sits up and hisses while soothing her throat, “Good. But, remember Chloe, one more mistake, I will personally disable you and lock you up. I cannot afford any more mistakes. Those people are dangerous. Get it in your head, Max is in danger. So instead of going gung-ho and headstrong, start thinking and start listening to me.”

Chloe rubs her neck while looking furtively towards him, “Okay, fine. I understand. But, Nick…”

“What?” Nick asks dryly.

“You gotta teach me this move,” She grins. Nick shakes his head and chuckles. For a moment, the tension is dissipated.

“Sure, but remember it will not be easy,” Stretching his arm, he helps her get up, and continues, “So, this is where we stand. We now know who Bill’s partner is,”

“Thomas, that bastard!” Chloe seethes on his name.

“Yes, we get him and we can find where they are keeping Max. But I doubt he will be at the hospital,” Nick taps on the surface of the table.

“His home?” Chloe asks thoughtfully.

“Could be, but judging by how things are. I doubt that also,” he ponders and thinks for a few minutes. As if he came to a conclusion, he quickly sits on the sofa and turns on the laptop, connecting the spoofing gadget. He dials a number, and after a couple of dial tones, a click is heard from the other end.

_‘Boss, how did it go? Did you find her?’_

“We are working on it, that’s why I called.”

_‘What can I do?’_

“Do you think you can access the antenna relays in this town or the surrounding?” Nick asks his assistant who affirmed.

_‘Sure, won’t take long.’_

“Okay, do that, pronto, I am sending you a number, I want you to access the relays and pinpoint the location where the signal was active in the past month. Especially where it was active the most.”

_‘Consider it done.’_

Nick nods and asks his next question, “What is the progress on your end?”

_‘We got a few names who are connected to the organization.’_

“Good, distribute them and start monitoring, I don’t care how, house, office, family. Whoever they are, what they are dealing with. I need connections, Lena.”

_‘Roger, but there’s one more name. I think you should look into it personally. It’s related to the case there.’_

Nick straightens up and pricks his ears, “What is it about?”

_‘Ryan Caulfield,’ Lena speaks._

Chloe, Joyce and Nick, all of their interest piqued. Chloe straightens herself and looks towards her mother and then to Nick confusingly.

_‘Ryan Caulfield was involved with the organization,’_

_\---_

**Somewhere**

Max shakes her head, she doesn’t want to believe what Thomas was telling her, “No, you are l-lying. My dad was not a bad person. Don’t you d-dare slander him, you b-bastard.”

“I am sorry, I might have gone hastily on this. Let me rephrase it for you. It’s true Ryan Caulfield was part of the organization. But he didn’t know that himself.”

Max looks on in confusion, she is furious, angry on this revelation. Her kind and selfless father would never have belonged to such a sick and degenerated organization who thrive on enslaving girls and human trafficking. “What d-do you m-mean?” she asks him amidst her confusion.

“Why do you think, your father’s business went up in such a short span. You do know about your inheritance, right, Max?” he paused, to which Max replied with a confused nod. Thomas continues, “And how do you think, your father was so successful in his business he just started in Seattle that in just two years, he amassed such wealth. I understand he was a cunning businessman, and thanks to him our organization’s Seattle front earned a lot from him. Do you think we would go and kill such a useful person?” he shakes his head, “No, Max and your father were not at fault, he was just a businessman doing business, nothing else. He was not directly involved with us. It’s true we used him for our own end, and we meant it to be only that way.”

“Used him?” Max asks as she wipes her remaining tears.

“You might have no idea or knowledge of it, but Ryan had trouble with his business. And we needed an upstart person, a business as a front to move the assets, but as you can comprehend, we cannot do it openly. Such is the nature of our business and organization. So, we approached your father, gave him a choice. He will do his business as he sees fit, we would provide him the funds he needed to expand his business. But in turn, he will have to use our money as turnouts,” Max didn’t understand what he meant, which Thomas perceived, “I know these are complicated things for you to understand and I don’t blame you. But long story short, your father was our gateway to circulating our money without pointing anything to us. But all of this comes with risks and require certain measures and book keeping. Since our money had no official records, we had our own bookkeeping but the nature of our business is full of treachery and treasons, sometimes cunning and ambitious people like Bill Ernest rear their head in an organization such as ours. We trusted your father, he was a good man, an honest person. So we entrusted him with all our documents and ledgers of our accounts and dealings. Things that are very, very crucial for our organization.” He paused for a moment

“Bill was the person working with your father as our reference. He knew of the dealings and existence of the documents. And he approached your father, cutting a deal with him that Ryan would provide him the documents, so he could have access to the dealings and blackmail the upper echelon and branch out of the organization,” He goes silent, waits for Max to absorb the revelation.

Max’s eyes turn to steel, hearing about her father being used by the organization and then Bill. He unknowingly got tangled up in a web of deceit and treachery. Her hate for Bill and the organization grows deeper than anything. She wished right now she had the power to destroy everything, the organization, this man in front of her and the man, the monster in the other room, who has left her life in ruins, she hates them, detests them. She was on the verge of snapping, or maybe already snapped, as her nostrils flares, taking deeper breathes, her hands wresting on her lap, clenches into tiny fists, and a shiver ran down her body, “And t-that’s why he k-killed my Mom and Dad? F-for your or-organization, for black m-money?! You bastards! You monsters! Are you p-people even human?”

“Max, we had no intention of getting Ryan killed, things would have kept going as they were, you would have lived a simple life, oblivious and happy without knowing anything. If you want to blame anyone, then blame Bill. He got them killed.”

_‘Bastard! I will kill him, Max! I will not let this man or that mother fucking Bill get away with this. They killed our parents, the killed Mom and Dad!’_

“Do you expect m-me to believe that, Thomas? That you did not kill my parents, it was just Bill? Do not mock me, you son of a bitch!” Max fumed, “If you people did not approach my Dad if you would have just let us b-be. Nothing like this would ha-have happened. They would be alive, I wouldn’t be raped and tormented by your twisted p-partner. You mother fucking son of a bitch! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!”

Thomas chuckles and shakes his head, and leans back to the chair, “Max, Max, Max… just listen to yourself. What have you done in last two years? You didn’t even know your parents were killed. You were oblivious to everything and became a plaything for that sick bastard. And see where you are right now, bound, and at my mercy. You want to kill me right?” He takes out a gun from the holster, and stretches it towards Max, “Here, do it. Kill me now,” he paused, “But then? Do you know what will happen? He will come into this room, he will rape you again, right in front of my corpse, and then he will take you away from here, away from your Chloe. Then he will rape you again and again and again, till you wish to die, but he will not kill you because he needs you alive. You, my dear Max, will become a plaything for an animal like him for your life. And he will get what he wants. All he is doing is waiting is for your eighteenth birthday”

Max eyes flickers, and show an unknown fear, or maybe not unknown at all, she knows, her body knows the fear, the disgust, the humiliation she had to endure under that man and as much as she denies it, Thomas is right, she has no chance of getting out of here alive, so she just towards him with despondent and dejected eyes. Thomas observes the chance in Max’s stance and pats on her knee.

“I see you have calmed down, good girl. Tell me, Max. Do you want me to save you? I could just go to the next room and kill him for you. Do you want me to do that?”

Max’s heart thumps at this, she quickly looks up, looking at the face of the man, she hates him. He is playing with her, toying with her emotions. She feels like she is caught in a web and he is mocking her from a distance. She cannot win from him. She has no chance to win from this man.

“What d-do you w-want?” Max asks dejectedly.

Thomas waves his hand in a grandiose maneuver, “Beautiful, I always knew you were smart, Max. You grasped what I wanted. How about we make a deal. I will help you get away from Bill Ernest, and you will never hear from him again. But you have to do something for me.”

Somehow, a certain emotion rises in Max, an unknown courage. She smirks, “Yeah, I can order p-pizza for you from here.”

“Haha, cute, but no. I would prefer Joyce’s cooking over the junk you call food. Anyways, let’s continue where we left off. I hope you will listen to the rest of it without making a scene, you don’t want him to wake up and disturb us, do you?”

Max scoffs without saying anything. She doesn’t know why but she feels she has a chance. She might be a broken and battered girl but she is not naïve. She has already realized, all of them, Bill, the organization, Thomas. They want something from her. And until they get that, they will keep her alive. But she also knows that as long as she is with Thomas, she has more chances to be safe, and she would prefer that rather than being at the mercy of a perverted monster. This assurance relieves her even if for a tiny bit.

Thomas continued, “So, as I was saying, Ryan Caulfield was a cunning man, smart. He wanted assurance too, for his life, his family’s safety and he did something which even we failed to notice. He took all the documents and the ledgers and put it in a deposit box in Seattle Bank which only he, his wife, or his beloved daughter, you, Maxine Caulfield can have access to.” Max says nothing but she started putting two and two together.

“You know, we could have easily picked you up from that foster home, and forced you to give us back what is ours, but there was a slight problem.”

“I h-have to be of eighteen years before I inherited everything from m-my Dad, and only then I have the access to that d-deposit box.” Max completes his sentence.

“Maxine Caulfield, would you like to work in the organization, we need smart people like you,” Thomas replies in a glee to which Max frowns at him.

“I would rather d-die than set foot in your dirty organization. Now you tell me, is t-that why Bill took me f-from the foster home? For the contents of the deposit b-box?” Max asks him with a frown to which Thomas replies with a nod, she continues, “T-then why did that b-bastard made m-my life hell. Put me through all of that,” She glared at him, with such intensity that it could spill blood any moment from her eyes.

“Only he knows but judging from him. It could be anything, he took a liking to you maybe. Maybe you enticed him. You are beautiful after all, Max,” Thomas mocked her again as his lips twitched to form a grin.

Max sneer at him, “Eat shit, you, asshole!”

“But in all seriousness, here’s what I think. He wanted to torture you till you broke and become a mindless drone for him. Someone who would do whatever he wanted without a second thought. He wanted to make you into a shell and through you gain the contents of the deposit box. But you, Max, were not someone he could break. You stood strong, so he went even viler. I will admit, you were the only person who actually survived the degree of things he put you through.” Thomas prattles on and Max could feel a hint of admiration in his tone, but she failed to understand if it was for Bill Ernest, his mentor, or for her, to survive her hell. But none of that changed anything. She was in a hell for six months, and the reason was as ridiculous and mundane as it was merciless and unfair for the freckled girl. All she could do is seethe and fume at the man.

“I didn’t want him to get to you again, Max. I wanted to wait two more weeks, before your eighteenth birthday. I would have come to you at that time, to get back what belongs to the organization, to me. I tried to convince him. Monitored him, I tried many times to get you back from him, even back in Seattle, I tried to protect you.”

This time Max chuckles mockingly, “How kind of you.”

“Well believe what you want to, but if it wasn’t for me, you would be somewhere in a flesh market being preyed upon by some old leech until you were eighteen, they would have gotten the files and you would have been sold off to a faraway country and become sex slave for the rest of your life. You were saved because I went against the organization’s orders. I saved you.”

“Liar! You d-did not, you just watched as he tore aw-away my pride bit by b-bit, until Rachel and Alvin saved me. You are no better than him, you prick!”

“True, it was by their hands you were saved. But who do you think tipped Amber about the people who kidnapped her girlfriend.”

Max goes silent, it’s true, Rachel told her she got a tip from somewhere, after more than a year when Shelly was abducted and killed. _‘So, it was him? He tipped Rachel. Is he telling me I was saved because of him?’_

_‘Max, I told you not to believe this prick, he has been creating stories after stories, just to get to you.’_

_‘Maxine, I… I don’t know anymore. What is true, what are lies. I feel like I don’t even know dad anymore, or this person, or what happened to me, to us. For what reasons.’_

_‘Max, listen to me. They used Dad for their own plans. He was not at the fault; don’t you dare judge him. Thomas wants those files. Those are important to him, that’s why he’s fucking with you, confusing you with make believe stories so you give into him,’_

_‘But what can I do in this situation, Maxine. I don’t have a choice but to listen to him.’_

_‘You have to tread carefully. Leverage with him, I will do whatever I can to help you, guide you. But don’t let him take over your thoughts.’_

_‘O-okay, I… I’ll try,’_

_‘Believe in yourself Max, you are stronger than this. I know it,’_

Max ponders through her throughs and then looks towards Thomas who is calmly looking back at her still holding a smug smile on his face. For once, Max feels like punching him just to make him stop mocking her, “Why should I believe you t-that giving you the f-files means m-my freedom, what guarantees that you will not k-kill me or hurt my family.”

Feeling he has a hold on Max and she is finally talking senses with him, he anxiously straightens himself, there is an excitement in his voice, as if on the verge of finding a treasure or something close, “You have my word, Max. You will never hear from us. Neither you or your family will be targeted. Nevertheless, the circumstances were unfortunate, we are still indebted to Ryan, as he was straight but loyal to his patrons. And hurting the daughter of that person is not something we will allow. Even our organization has a code of morality,” His last line is full of pride for the organization, like a twisted sense of chivalry.

Max scoffs at this again, “What a load of b-bull, Thomas. Your hypocrisy is b-beyond fathomable. You and your organization are destroying l-lives, kidnapping girls, ruining their f-families. And you of all people have a c-code o-of morality? I am sorry but your word means j-jack shit to me. If you r-really want your files, then g-guarantee me something concrete which I c-can hold on to you.” She feels another wave of courage, now that she knows they will not kill her, and Thomas, even though twisted and corrupt himself, will not let Bill do what he wants. She has somewhat control of this situation. But she has to think fast, before that animal returns and she loses her chance to really save herself and end this torment one and for all.

_‘There we go, keep up to it, Max. Don’t give him any room to negotiate further,’_

“Max, your tone, I don’t like it,” Thomas’s face twitch and contorts, his smug expression is gone and turned into a deep frown. Somehow this delights the red head a lot.

Max mimics him, “Thomas, your f-face, I don’t like it and I don’t like b-being here either, but that does n-not change what we both want.” She says confidently but internally she is shivering with fear, this man in front of him is not less dangerous than Bill Ernest, even if he is not physical with her. He still holds a significant influence in this room.

This time Thomas sighs, “I don’t have anything on me to cater to your liking, little Max. It’s either this or I will exercise force, and trust me. I can be far, far worse than Bill.”

A panic runs through Max, she feels like she is losing this battle, and she starts having frantic thoughts, ‘This is not working, this will never work. He knows I am just bluffing, biding time. I have no idea what to do,’

_‘Max, don’t panic, don’t worry. It’s him who is bluffing, he’s trying to intimidate you. Push him.’_

“Then whatever deal you w-were trying to cut with me is off. Kill me, r-rape me, break me, whatever you do, you will never get the files. I will kill myself b-before any of you force me to d-do so.” She glares as him to insinuate her point and clenches her own hand between her lap to hide her shivering.

Thomas ponders and scratches the bridge of his nose out of habit. After few thoughtful moments, he lifts his head up, “I see, so this is how you want things to be, Maxine,” but then, his expression changes in to a mirthful grin, which sends an uneasy chill through Max’s spin, “You are Ryan’s daughter after all. All down to business and don’t want to leave anything to chances. Fine, I understand your point. I will talk to the upper brass and let’s say, if you are lucky, we will come to a conclusion. Until then, I will not pursue on this.”

Max sighs in relief, but that momentarily relief does not mean anything if she is stuck in this place, and still on their mercy, so she asks, “Are you l-letting me go?”

Thomas looks towards her and chuckles, “Do you think I am a fool, Max? Of course, I won’t let you go, what are the chances you will not go to the pigs and blurt out everything that I have told you. Instead of getting out of here, you should worry about your life, it’s still dangling by a thread,” His tone and his words instills another wave of fear in Max, but instead of visibly showing it to him, Max leans back and huffs, “But I can do only this much, I will not let him touch you anymore.”

“Well, aren’t you really kind, you prick!” Max replies sarcastically. To which Thomas only replies with a smirk and leans back. There is no exchange of words anymore, only a wait, who exhausts first, who gives in. Visibly calm, but Max has hundreds of emotions inside her, Fear evident, but also disgust, sadness, a ferocious rage, and hate, for her parents being murdered unjustly, for her life turned to a living hell and a plaything. All for a bunch of papers, which means nothing to Max or even his father, apart from an insurance. For an instance, she did have an uncalled feeling of disappointment and hate for her father to agreeing to work with these degenerates and destroy his and his family’s lives. But Max shakes the thought off, to her, he was just being a family man, wanting to earn for a better life for his family. He did not know what he was really getting into. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s Bill’s, he killed him for his own ambitions and motives, he ruined her life. And then all of her thoughts and feelings merge into one. He should die.

 Thomas’s phone vibrates, he takes it out and glances at the screen. Max observes him, as his face turns to a worried look for an instant and then to a frown, and finally, a malicious, sadistic grin which she has seen a lot of time on the older hyena’s face. Her heart thumps, fearing for the worst, as she takes furtive glances towards him. He gets up from the chair and walks towards her. Worried Max tries to lean back, but keep scowling at him, trying to not show her fear, “W-what are you doing? Stay b-back!” She growls at him, trying to get away.

“Sshh, Max, relax. I told you I am not here to hurt you. I just need to do this,” He takes her hands and binds them again to the chair. Max, knowing resistance is futile, so she opts out to struggle. Once confirming her hands are firmly bound. Thomas takes a step back, “Frank Bowers, the local junkie is dead, and guess what the cops are saying,” He waits for a few seconds to savor the moment and continues, “David Madsen killed him and has been apprehended at the crime scene,”

Max’s eyes bulge out in shock and disbelief, _‘David killed Frank? No, I don’t believe this. He maybe he a hard ass but he won’t murder anyone,’_

“You are lying,” Max seethes at him, to which Thomas chuckles.

“Yes, I am lying, because I am the one who killed him, and I called the cops.” He gloatingly continues, “He just happens to be there. Why I don’t know, but I am going to find out. And you, my dear, don’t go anywhere. I will be back, soon.” He smirks at her mockingly and leaves Max alone in the room. Max rustles the binds in her hands but exhales disappointedly. She sits there in silence, thinking about the conversation she had with Thomas, and all that he revealed about the reasons of her parent’s death and her own ordeals and finally, hoping that Chloe to find her soon.

* * *

**Price Residence,**

“Bullshit!” Chloe growls at the speakers, “Ryan would never be involved with him or anything.”

“Chloe, calm down. She just said he was involved. How and why, we don’t know yet? Lena, what have you found out?”

_‘I haven’t seen anything that would incriminate him. Just regular business, but there are a few things that do seem odd,’_

“Odd? How?”

_‘The reports and data I have on him, which we pilfered from his attorney, he was not doing well in his business back in 2008. But a few months later, he landed a deal with Bill Ernest and his firm boomed in this. I am assuming the involvement in the organization was because of Bill. Knowing Ryan Caulfield, He wouldn’t have known who Bill Ernest actually was or who he was dealing with.’_ Lena explains her insight.

Nick ponders a bit and finally nods, “It’s plausible. But, just in case, can you see if you can find any details of this _deal_ you mentioned. We could probably find something more, but right now, concentrate on finding that signal, and be quick about it,”

_‘Fifteen minutes, Boss. I will call you back once I find something,’_

“Thanks, Lena,” he drops the call and leans back.

“Nick, Mr. C would never be involved in any shady business. He was not that type of a man. I know it,” Chloe tries to defend the deceased father of her girlfriend. He was like a second father to her also. No way she would believe him to be in cohorts with those monsters.

Nick exhales, “I don’t know him, Chloe. But I trust my assistant, she will look into it, and find out what’s truth. But for the time being, let’s keep this from Max for the time being.”

“Yes, I understand. If… if this is true, she will be devastated.” Chloe says despondently. If Max, haven’t been hurt and trampled enough, if she finds out her father was involved with the very people, who has tormented and abused her, she would be heart broken. Chloe’s eyes waters, thinking about the never-ending hurts Max has to feel. Her torments keep increasing.

Observing Chloe’s dejected expression, Nick puts his hand on her shoulder and pats on it, “Don’t worry, Chloe. We will find her, what comes after, comes after. Right now, focus on saving your damsel. This look doesn’t suit you, you are supposed to be the hard core, brash, rebellious and stupid, but also loyal, brave and selfless punk.”

Chloe sniffs, wiping her eyes and chuckles softly, “What’s up, old man. Having a soft spot for me, all of a sudden.”

“Don’t kid yourself, I am just saying,” the older man prattles bashfully, to which the punk grins heartily, which the older veteran mirrors. But their mirth is short lived as Nick’s device buzzes, informing them of the call. Nick quickly answers the machine.

_‘Boss_ _got the location,’ Lena speaks excitedly_

“That was fast,”

_‘Arcadia Bay is like an ancient rock, Nick. The relay systems and the security was a piece of cake, and I didn’t even need to break a sweat to pin-point the location of the signal. Seems like your friend, Thomas is quite lazy or stupid. I am sending you the coordinates. I believe this is where they are keeping Max. The records show this place and the hospital have been more active throughout the month.’_

“You rock, Lena,” Chloe piped in.

Lena chuckles from the other hand, ‘ _And nice to meet you too, Chloe. Now, go break some legs and please keep an eye on this drunkard. He’s old and rusty, make sure he doesn’t break his back or anything.’_

Chloe laughs heartily, “You bet, leave the old man to me.”

Nick grumbles annoyingly, “I am still here you know, anyways, good job, Lena.”

_‘Nick_ _, please be careful.’_ Lena’s voice is full of concern.

A small smile forms on Nick’s face, and he speaks softly, “I will, I will be seeing you soon,”

_‘I’ll be waiting.’_ And the call dies with a static beep.

Nick turns off the device, and tilts his head to see Chloe having a huge mischievous grin on her face, “What?”

“Nothing, I was just wondering… you know, Lena seems like a nice girl and you are making her wait.”

“Get your head straight, you punk. We have other things to do.” Nick frowns at her albeit, not seriously.

Chloe’s giggles, “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You are in a hurry to go back now. I get it,”

“Chloe, enough!” Nick scolds her, “Get ready and please, please, follow what I tell you to do. It’s going to be dangerous there. One mistake and it could cost us big time. You understand, think about Max’s safety above all else,”

Chloe’s mirth dies as she understands the stakes and nods determinedly. Her eyes turn to steel with a resolve as she clenches her fist and grits her teeth, psyching up every ounce of energy, anger, and courage inside her, _‘Please wait for me, Babe. I am coming to get you. And Bill, you bastard, savor your last night as much as you want. I swear you will not see the dawn. You are dead.’_ With such determination, she walks out with Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more.


	36. Chasm of the Abyss

As soon as Thomas left, the room fell into a complete silence, with only Max, bound on a chair and left to her thoughts. There is nothing better to do, but there is also nothing worse than feeling helpless and on the mercy of some heartless degenerates. So, all she can do is contemplate and absorb the torrent of revelation that was force fed to her. Thinking, cursing, lamenting her loss, the things she had to endure. Victim of circumstances, that's what Thomas called her. But right now, she feels not like a victim, but more like a sacrificial lamb, stripped of pride, skinned and gnawed by rabid and rotten hyenas. Each with their own taste and agenda, playing, prodding, poking, making fun of her sorrows. Reminding her of the losses. Loss of her parents, loss of innocence, loss of her pride, and on the verge of losing her life now. She looks around her surrounding, in a literal way, this place looks thousand times better than the dark room she was exposed to, her other literal and figurative hell. Her thoughts switch to her parents, Her cheerful, always smiling and lively father, her kind, and doting mother. All she could do is grieve in sorrow and look into the wishful thinking of her. Somewhere deep inside her, she wishes there was something she could do, something to just turn time back, go back to the beginning, a chance to change everything. Negate all that she had to endure, what her parents had to endure. No organization, no Thomas, no Bill, wishing her parents to be alive and well, living an oblivious life, without all the suffering and the calamity that befall her family. A way to fix everything.

Max scoffs at all the thoughts that keep popping in her head, _'Yeah, right. As if something like that can happen. Nobody can turn back time. I can do nothing. I cannot go back and change anything. This is not a movie, a fiction, there are no cheat codes to fix my broken, piece of shit life.'_

_'Do you blame Dad for everything, Max?'_ Maxine asked the red head.

Max shakes her head, _'Don't be stupid if it's anyone to blame, it's him. You know it too.'_

_'I hate him, I hate him so much that I want to kill him right now!'_ Maxine's voice carries a dark and malicious hatred for their tormentor.

_'Trust me, Maxine. I might be weak, a crybaby, but nothing will appease this…. this hatred I have for him unless I see him dead.'_ Max fumes as she imagines Bill mocking face and wishing a thousand curses upon him.

_'It has to happen,' Maxine says determinedly, something with Max agrees wholeheartedly._

_'It will happen. She will make it happen. Chloe will,'_ The redhead replies to her counter page.

They both fall silent, no more words needed to be exchanged, their different minds having the same thoughts, their feelings aligned, like a single person, merged, and the hatred and the darkening bile doubled for the hyena. But fate is a funny thing, fate can be a sadist or can be pacified ally. But Max does not remember when is the last time fate really had anything good for her. Like right now, she feels Fate would be standing at the corner of this room, grinning at her with her bloodied teeth, laughing and mocking at her. Telling her, look, you cannot win from me. You never had a chance to win from me. Because, Fate opened the door to the room and entered fate's monster, Bill Ernest. The same scene from six months, playing again. The sweaty pig looks agitated, and dismayed, almost panicked. Max has a giddy feeling inside her, six months ago, this look on his face brought fear in her. But today, the hatred for this man, no, this rotten to the core, swine of a person, runs so deep inside her, that she is reveling in his frantic behavior, not even wanting to think of the reason why he is like that, that is not her concern. Her concern, her delight, is just to see him suffer, as much as he made her suffer. But also, she has to be wary, she knows he's a coward, and cowards can be dangerous when they stop thinking rationally. She holds her breath as the hyena looks at her direction.

"You are a curse upon me, Maxine," He says fumingly. His agitation is shown by the froth forming at the edge of his mouth.

Max clearly doesn't understand what he is on about, but again, another giddy feeling inside her makes her smirk at him, which works as a fuel for the rotten monster's agitation and he stomps towards her. Defiant, this time, unlike six months ago, where Max would cower in a corner, tremble in his presence. This time, as much of a debauched Thomas was, he did leave something for her, a mean to fight back her own uncertainty, something to channel her hate into whatever semblance of courage she could hold and somehow, she succeeds in grasping it. She glares back at him with such ferocity, that for a moment, Bill Ernest, the monster, her tormentor, stops in his tracks even if it momentarily, but it was enough for Max to hold fast of her resolve.

Bill continues his march towards her, hand clenched, other hand holding a gun, "What did he tell you?"

"That you are nothing b-but a c-coward," She says while holding the glaring eye contact with him.

*Slap* The sharp pain hits on her face, and he grabs her hair, "Don't act smart with me, you little bitch. I don't know what ideas he put in your head. But that changes nothing," Even through his hold, Max could feel his hands tremble, either with agitation or because of his frantic state.

Max hisses and clenches her bound hand into a fist, but never breaks the glare, "Everything has changed, Bill. You of all p-people have changed, you l-lost, you are nothing. Nothing to me, nothing to Thomas, or to your o-organization. You are j-just a discarded baggage."

Bill's eyes flicker, an emotion, Max had never seen directly in his eyes, disbelief, "How do you know about the organization. What did he tell you? Answer me, you whore!" He pulls her hair harder and places the barrel of the gun right under her jaw.

"Everything. What you did to my p-parents, and all of the suffering and t-torments you put m-me through. For what? Some piece of papers?"

Bill leaves Max's hair and mutters, "Thomas, you sniveling fox! I swear I will kill you." He gets up and paces in the room, thinking, cursing. Max's eyes follow his every step and basking on his desperation with each passing minute. He stops and again looks at Max's direction. Much to his irritation, Max keeps having the same smirk on her face as she leans back on the sofa.

"I see, so you know everything now, then you must know what I want and you do know I will do anything to get it." He says menacingly, but Max has already seen through his bluff and disregards him.

Something snaps inside Max and she leans in abruptly, "Like you killed my p-parents in cold blood?" She grinds her teeth and pulls the binds in a futile attempt. This impulse gave the opening to Bill and a sadistic and vile grins forms on his face.

"Yes, I did, and I enjoyed doing it. And I wouldn't mind doing it again, if I get the chance and the things I will do to you, I should have kept him alive. Just to show him how I destroyed his precious daughter," His grin widens.

Max's face contorts with disgust, her disdain for the man in front of him grows and on the verge of spilling out. But somehow, she manages to calm herself down. She doesn't want to give this man any more pleasure of tormenting her. "You cannot do anything anymore, what you could not do in all those months, you c-cannot do in t-two weeks. Thomas, your organization, they will g-get to you before you are even a-able to do anything. It's over, Bill."

Bill smirks at her, something that Max hates to see on his face, "Don't worry, I will get that backstabbing mutt and I will get the documents and you will give them me willingly, one way or another. I know you, and I know your weaknesses, Max."

Max doesn't say anything this time and looks on at how disillusioned of a man, Bill Ernest has become. The Hyena continues, "I thought your father was a sensible man, but he was just a ridiculously honest, too good to the fault, pathetic man. He should have listened to me, but instead, he died like a sad and pitiable dog."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" Max rages as Bill hurls insults at her deceased father, "He was more of a m-man than you can ever b-become in your whole l-life. You are the p-pathetic and sorry excuse for a human being." She digs her nails on the edge of her binds, wanting to tear through them to get free and tear the vile hyena's face off.

Bill laughs mockingly at her as if he has won in getting under her skin, "Yes, yes. He was a real man, after all, he didn't give in to me. No matter how much I tried to convince him, with money, with position, by threats, but he would not budge at all," His mirth dies and his own face turns into a scowl, "I hated him, I hated his guts. I spend most of my life with the organization, I sacrificed everything for them, risked my life for their endeavors. Do you have any idea, how it feels, when you cannot look in your son's eyes because of the things you had to do? A wife who would never look at you, never respect you. But I did it anyways, for the organization. And how did they repay me? They disregarded everything I had done for them and put their trust in your father. They trusted him with something so crucial without a single thought. I could not stand it, I could not stand your father being above me. Nobody, not Ryan, not Thomas, no one should have been above me. I am Bill Ernest, I deserve to be on top. I want to be on the top. And I need those documents to achieve that goal."

Max scoffs at his above everyone prattling, "Don't even p-pretend you cared about Ava and Alvin. I have s-seen everything with my eyes, how you t-treated her. Respect, you say? You don't deserve to b-be respected. You don't deserve to be with anyone because all you c-cared for your whole life was yo-yourself. You twisted and corrupted two of your s-sons to your delusions and how did they end up? Dead. All on you. My parents, all those g-girls whose life you destroyed, your sons, your so-called position in the organization. Everything is on you, Bill Ernest, you destroyed yourself and you deserve it. Do yourself a f-favor, just kill yourself already."

Bill gets infuriated, he's appalled. The girl who used to be like a shivering lamb in front of him, cowering in a corner, pleading, begging, while he trampled her, tormented her, gnawed on her pride like a vulture, and he relished in her screams, but this girl here, sitting in front of him, helplessly bound, under his mercy. Yet she defies him, unfazed, in fact, she has managed to get under his skin, so he does what a despicable coward does, he again slaps her on the face, "Shut up, you whore!"

Max hisses at the hit but doesn't give him the pleasure to have a one up on her. She scoffs at him again, "See, this is the type of a m-man you are and you compare yourself t-to my dad? Ryan Caulfield was million times b-better than you, you c-coward."

Bill smirks, "Right, I didn't saw him strong or better than me when I killed him off."

* * *

**2010**

"*Gahah! *" Ryan feels the blunt hit on his face and the chair rattles as his body jerks back, another hit on his stomach takes the air out of his lungs. He coughs and wheezes for breath. Vanessa, tied in front of him pleads to his assailants, "Please! Stop! Don't hurt him anymore,"

Bill shakes his head and clicks his tongue, "Ryan… Ryan, why do you have to be so stubborn? We are all good friends here. Why do you intend to be so defiant? Just give up already and tell me where are the ledgers."

Ryan spits the blood and tries to smirk, but his swollen face and disheveled breathes shows he is hurting, "You… you will never get those documents. Neither you nor… nor your organization."

Bill's face contorts to a frown, and instructs his underling, "Do it."

The goon punches on Ryan's stomach, he coughs and struggles to breathe, "Urgh! *cough* *cough* *wheeze*" Vanessa screams and pleads but to no avail, the merciless barrage keeps continuing, not giving Ryan even a single moment to rest. Even the goon gets tired of hitting him continuously, but the stubborn Caulfield holds on, even though his head is dangling down with no energy left in him to withstand the relentless pounding.

"Ryan, please, j-just give them what they want," Vanessa tries to convince Ryan who looks in her direction. Out of breath, he is unable to speak but only is able to shake his head.

Bill sighs again, "We used to be such good friends, Caulfield. Must you have to ruin everything? Just imagine the things we can achieve together. I am just asking for the documents that you have hidden away. Give me the documents, and I will forget everything, I will let you and Vanessa go. Think about your daughter, Ryan. Think about Maxine," he says with a malicious grin on his face which makes Vanessa gasp and she tilts her head towards her husband, with eyes full of fear and pleading for mercy.

If looks could kill, Bill Ernest would be dead right at this moment. All of the sapped energy in Ryan's body comes back in jolts, and he growls towards Bill, trying to get up. The chair rattles loudly and shifts along with him. The goons hold him off and the coward that is Bill Ernest takes a few steps back, behind another of his underling. He knows, he knows very well, if he didn't play underhanded method to overpower Ryan, no way he would have gotten his hands on him. Vanessa just happened to be there at the wrong time. It was his luck that Ryan's weakness was his family. So, it was easy to for them to subdue Ryan by threatening to hurt Vanessa. All pieces were in place for Bill, all he need was the documents, the ledgers. With them, he could finally take a stand against the organization. He could be on top of everything. Above them, untouchable. But Ryan Caulfield is not a person who would easily give up something that can assure his and his family's survival.

But seeing his reaction when he mentioned his daughter, Bill snide grin widens, "If I am right, she alone at the home right now, maybe I should instruct my boys, waiting outside your house to… well, you know very well what I am trying to say."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ryan growls in an uncaged rage, "if you dare touch my daughter, I swear I will rip you apart, Bill."

Bill laughs at him mockingly, "Tut Tut Tut, you don't understand your position. You wi-" Bill's phone rings, and he answer it, "Speak… I see… hmm… good... you know what to do…" disconnecting the phone, he again looks towards Ryan, his demeanor completely changed, he looks calm, but mirthful, almost ecstatic, "Too bad, Ryan. Your attorney was more of a loose lip than you. Just one finger and he told my men everything."

Ryan's eyes grow wide in shock, somehow, he understood what Bill meant. Appalled, all he could do was trying to rattle and power through the binds holding him, unfortunately, it's not enough. The hyena continues, "Your expression shows what I meant, Ryan. I don't need you anymore. I know where to get the documents now," He tilts his head towards his goon, "Kill them,"

"You bastard, you will not get away with this, they will find out about it. You will never get those documents. You will be dead before you even get near my daughter or those documents," Ryan rages on, but to no avail.

Vanessa pleads again, "Please don't hurt my daughter. She has nothing to with it, please. She's just fifteen!"

Bill stops in his tracks, "Oh? Why didn't you tell me that before, Vanessa?" He sighs mockingly, shaking his head, "It's such a delicate age, she really shouldn't be left alone at home. You know what, how about we play a little game." His grin widens and he instructs something to one of his goons, who walks towards the back and returns with a small case, "You know, I like cars and I love to race. How about this, we both race." He takes out a syringe from the case, "Let's see who reaches Maxine, first. You or me?" He walks menacingly towards Vanessa, who shakes her head and tries to get away.

Ryan screams and yells at him, "You son of a bitch! Stop it! Don't touch her! Vanessa! Vanessa!" Ignoring Ryan's desperate cries, Bill plunges the syringe in Vanessa's arms, much to Ryan's dismay, "you bastard! I will kill you! Untie me right now, and I will rip your throat, you son of a bitch!"

He could clearly see Vanessa's head dangling, and losing all of her strength, almost falling on her seat. One of the goon unbinds her and she drops on the floor and tries to move, but her movements are sluggish, as if in a groggy haze. Ryan watches helplessly as his wife tries to open her eyes and tries to move but is not able to hold herself in her groggy state.

Bill gives the syringe to his underling, who plunges the remaining content in the veil in Ryan's arm. Ryan tries to endure it, fight it, but again to no avail. Just a few seconds later, he feels his whole world is moving, everything starts getting hazy and muffled. His disposition shows he is unable to fight the drugs injected into him. The goons untie his binds. Ryan does his best to get up and grab Bill, he wishes to at least take Bill out before he further hurts his wife or his daughter, but the drugs in his system make him weak, he is not able to muster enough strength and falls on the ground. Within the haze, he crawls towards his wife, calling for her, shaking her despite being under the influence of the drugs himself.

Bill leans down in front of him, "So, Ryan, ready for the race. But here's the rule, you have to drive yourself, if you cheat, by taking a taxi, or call the cops. My men will walk right into your house, tear your daughter's clothes, and fuck her to death, and I know you do not want that, do you?" Bill turns towards his goon, "Take their phones, and take them to their car," He again faces Ryan, "If only you would have listened to me, Ryan. Leave Maxine to me, I will take good care of her. She is my golden ticket after all,"

Ryan helplessly watches as Bill leaves the room with a menacing laugh. The goons mercilessly pick them up and take them away.

* * *

Max's face is smeared in tears, she has bit her lip so hard that it has started bleeding. Her eyes are red, not from the tears, but the uncaged rage she has inside her. Bill gloats as he looks at her, and as a perverted sadist he is, he revels in this, revels in hurting Max, "It was easy, Max, it was so easy to get rid of your parents. The look on their face when I told them about you. They looked so helpless, so heart broken. Even your strong father, Ryan Caulfield, had tears in his eyes, oh the ecstasy. All I had to do was stage an accident. Drunk husband and wife collided with a truck and got killed. It was that easy to remove an obstacle. Do you get it, Max? It is this easy for me to get rid of anyone who gets in my way."

Max has given up on saying anything to the monster in front of her, she doesn't even consider him human anymore to even speak to him. All she could do was scream at him, growl at him. Wanting to bite off his face, gouge his eyes, ripping out his throat, making him suffer as he made her parents suffer, as he made her suffer. Seeing her defiant and contorted enraged expression, Bill's face also warps into a sneer, "Those eyes, I hate them, it's same as his. Until the end, he kept defying me, glaring at me, not giving up!" feeling unease, he grabs her cheeks in his fingers, squeezing hard, "Stop looking at me with those eyes, you cannot do anything anymore. You will give in to me, you bitch. You will give into me, and I will win, against you, against Ryan, against the organization, and that bitch mother of mine. All of you. You will never look at me with those eyes again."

Max sees a chance, and tilts her head and bites on his hand, right between his thumb and his index finger and with all her might she squeezes her jaw so tight, that Bill squeals like the pig he is, "LET GO OF ME! I SAID LET GO YOU BITCH!" He hits her on her already bruised cheek with the butt of his gun, sapping all the energy from her, loosening the grip of her jaw, he quickly snatches away his hand, but the damage is somewhat done, Max's teeth has dug deep into his skin, opening a small gash and he bleeds, "You bitch! You fucking whore!" He again lifts his gun to hit her, and that's when he hears the door burst open, prompting Bill to quickly get around Max and holding the gun against her head.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, ASSHOLE!" Chloe yells at him, as Nick enters with her pointing the gun towards him.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Outskirts**

"Chloe, the coordinates show this is the place, just a few meters away," Nick looks at his phone display, "Park the truck farther away, the engine sound will give away our location," Chloe nods and slows down the truck and parks it near the edge of the dirt road. They have driven for twenty minutes from her house, on the far end outskirts of Arcadia Bay. It was in the middle of nowhere, only a few couple of abandoned shacks. Just an off-road dirt path and dry bushes. Even Chloe, who has lived for almost nineteen years in this town, never had a chance to visit this place before. But none of that matters, she is close, Chloe could feel it. Max is just within her reach. She felt giddy, hasty, almost ready to run towards the shack, burst in and kill whoever is inside. All in her head is the thought of finding and rescuing Max. But before she could materialize her plans. Nick pats on her arm, and look in her eyes.

"Chloe, things could get ugly inside. I want you to have a cool head, analyze the situation first. One mistake and it could cost us ours and Max's life. Do you understand?" Chloe looks towards him absentmindedly, she isn't even there, her hands twitch and her expression grimaced, and eyes turn to pure steel, "Chloe! Focus!" Nick calls for her again.

"Yes, Yes, I got it. I'll be careful." Chloe climbs out of the truck, not even closing the door behind her. Nick follows her, readying his gun.

"I mean it, Chloe. Focus, and stay behind me,"

"Yeah," Chloe only says this, she feels even talking is wasting time, _'Max right there, just behind these doors.'_

Nick readies his gun and walks cautiously in front of Chloe, who follows him. Dawn is near, but it's still early for the twilights of the horizon to show, the darkness feels like an enormous Abyss with its mouth open to engulf and swallow everything. With slow and deliberate steps, they move forward towards the shack, while Chloe acts as a lookout, checking each and every direction, cautious enough to prevent anyone from jumping them. Like Nick said, they cannot make any more mistakes.

Reaching the door, Nick slowly lifts his hand and twists the door knob, to find it open. Pushing the door slowly, he readies his gun, fortunately, the inside of the shack has power and the dim lights dissipates the darkness which mercilessly clings to the last of its hour before dawn arrives. Dawn is yet to come. Nick surveys the room, more like an open space with nothing but a few piles of old boxes sprayed around, and junk. It looks no less than a homeless person's dump. Chloe looks around and her eyes stop at one of the doors, with light seeping out of the seams, she pats on Nicks, back, and points towards the door. Nick ponders only for a few seconds before nodding and gesturing Chloe to get behind her, which the punk does. Gripping his pistol tightly, Nick crouches down some, to make his movements as compact and noiseless as he can. Chloe also takes deliberately soft steps, trying to avoid her boots to clang. Sound can be an enemy to them. But the other occupant in the shack doesn't know the meaning of discreet as inaudible and muffled voices are heard from behind the door, which gradually grows louder and clearer. Chloe feels an unease as she gets closer, almost at the door. That's when she hears the voice which she always knew she will hate from the core of her existence, the voice of an animal she so longed to hunt. The ugly squealing of a rotten swine. As soon as she hears the voice, the rage, the hatred, the sorrow, the boiling molten pit of lava erupts inside her. As much as she tries to hold herself, a shiver runs from her spine, like a centipede crawling from her back up to her neck and right below her ear, and something snaps inside her. Before she even realizes, her leg has already lifted up. Before she could hold herself, she has gritted her teeth, and finally, no holds are barred and she kicks the door with all her might, and it bursts open

"You bitch! You fucking whore!" and she sees him

There…

Finally, after six months of torments, six months of boiling rage that she had to keep hold of, six months of unwavering determination, six months of bloody tears, six months of her consciousness gnawing her from the inside, six months of sadness that burned her every time she saw Max breaking down, six months of wait to finally put her hand on the animal that is Bill Ernest.

Like deep within her diaphragm, her rage erupts into words, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, ASSHOLE!" her voice is more like a growl of a tigress, ready to pounce on her prey. Nick grits his teeth and also enters the room. He was too late to hold back Chloe. She was already inside before he could even stop her. But he sees him, the person he only saw in photos and profiles, there he was, holding a gun against Max's temple with this other hand, visibly injured, around her neck. He sees Max Caulfield, tears streaked, but her face, instead of fear, instead of helplessness, which he has seen in many hostage situations. He only sees a bundle of agonizing, unadulterated hatred.

"Kill him!" These are Max's first words, no, not just words, a wish, a prayer, a command, much to the astonishment of the veteran, sends a jolt of energy into the hold man, and he readies his gun, pointing towards the older hyena, who, like a coward, has hidden most of his self behind Max.

"Don't move, you don't want her brains to be sprayed all over the floor, do you?" Bill, the monster, the vulture, the vile and degenerate hyena, speaks, with his voice still having an air of authority. Despite cornered like a hunted swine, he still tries to stand tall. The frog who has jumped inside the empty well, still thinks he is the master of the ocean.

"Give up, Bill. There is no way out of here. You cannot get away anymore," Nick tightens his grip on the gun. Bill Ernest is directly at his sight, he could shoot him, but his eyes are focused on his trigger finger, the hyena is ready too. One wrong move and he could end Max's life then and there. Like a desperate animal, he has made his resolve too. He will fight.

"Chloe…" Max calls for the blunette, she has no idea how long she has been confined to this place since she saw her last, but it felt like ages to her. Just looking at her face again has given her the relief she thought she had lost, the darkness that was inside her, scratching, trying to get out, has dispersed as soon as her eyes fall on the blue wonder, her shield, her sword, her cocoon, her life, her wrath, her retribution. She found Max, as she promised, to keep her safe, if she falls into the abyss, she will be there to lift her out of it. Yet, yet, she is so near, yet she feels so far. Just a little more, just one obstacle, and it will be over. She thought, and this thought brought a smile on her face, which somehow the blunette mirrors, despite the gravity of the situation, they couldn't help but find relief in each other's eyes.

"Max…" The blunette calls for her. When the red head disappeared, she thought she lost everything. For a moment, she broke. The abyss that she wanted to drag Max out of, she was engulfed in that same abyss. But she didn't give up, she couldn't afford to give up. She refused to give up. So, she clawed, and clawed and clawed out of that deep chasm that held her hostage, making her feel despair in every turn. But she had made the promise to the most important person in her life, made the promise to keep her safe, to drag her out. Despite the calamity, despite the destruction and the havoc that has caused inside her, momentarily weakening her. The doubts that shackled her, chained her. That moment died, as soon as her eyes fell on Max, those shackles broke, doubts dispersed, and there she was, her life, just within her reach. Just one more push, one more wall to break, and she will be together with her light.

But the hyena was there, right in the middle, the obstacle, with a glee on his face, despite him being cornered, ready to be hunted, maimed, and skinned. Yet, he doesn't give up, in his last desperate cry, he plays one more card, probably his last.

"You, drop your weapon," Bill orders the veteran who stands firm, still holding him in his sights, all he need is just a moment, "I said drop your weapon. If you care for her life, do it now," He corks the hammer of his gun. This makes the veteran faze a bit, though unhinged, "If I am to die here, I will take this bitch with me. It will be your loss, I am losing my patience already." He presses the barrel on Max's temple and grinds it, making the red head hiss.

Chloe growls at him, "You bastard, if you touch her anymore, I will make sure to rip every finger with your hands and shove them deep in your ass. Get away from her right now, and I will kill you fast," Her glare sends a chill down Bill's spine, but the hyena is cunning. Once he knows someone's weakness, he exploits it to his heart's content.

"Seems like you don't understand your roles here. You are in no position to threaten me. So, this must be it. What do you say, Max?" He sniffs on Max's hair, much to Chloe's loathing, "Say goodbye to your beloved dyke." His trigger finger twitches almost squeezing the trigger, that's when Nick yells.

"Stop!" he raises his hands in surrender, tilting the gun up, much to the blunette's dismay, "Don't shoot, I'll drop the gun," Nick slowly crouches, and places the gun on the floor and gets up again. Chloe grinds her teeth and clenches her fists together. She's on the verge of bursting, and every inch of her body is twitching to unleash the rage and tear into the rotten hyena.

"Good, now kick the gun towards me, don't try anything else. Or it will be her brains you will be taking home," Bill orders Nick, which the veteran does, albeit contemptibly.

Bill, still holding the gun on Max's temple, shuffles and pick up the other weapon, and ejects the magazine, dropping both parts the opposite directions. For a hyena, he sure is cunning and not leaving anything to chances, "Now, step back and get away from the door." With no choice, the veteran and the punk does as Bill tells them, slowly shuffling away from the door, they both take a few steps back.

"Futile, utterly futile. I don't know how you found this place, but all your efforts are futile. You two just came here to die a miserable death, I could just kill you two right here, right now. But Chloe Price, how about giving you a taste of something that Amber surely have enjoyed,"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chloe glares at him.

Bill face grows a malevolent grin, "Something like this!" Pointing his gun towards them, he tears open Max's coat, tearing the buttons and exposing her bare chest. Nick averts his eyes, and Chloe bites her lips, her rage erupts.

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Chloe's instinctively pounces forward, much to Nick's disconcert. He knew Bill was baiting them, but he was not able to convey this to Chloe earlier. As if time slowed down, Bill's grin grows wider, like a hyena having the last laugh and he holds the gun towards Chloe and pulls the trigger. The punk feels like a jolt of lighting has hit her, and she stops in her tracks. Max's eyes grow wide in shock, and she screams.

"CHLOE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Finale: Out of the Abyss


	37. Out of the Abyss

**Warning: This chapter contains depiction of blood, gore and violence and crude language. Reader's discretion is advised. Not that you don't want to read that.**

* * *

"CHLOE!" Max feels her vision has darkened, the loud bang of the gun going off has sent a sense of dread and fear inside her, one that she managed to suppress. All she could see is a body leaning forward, hurling on Bill, taking him with them. Like in a daze, Max tries to discern to what happened. She saw Chloe stopping and then her heart sunk and for a moment, she couldn't see anything, darkness, all darkness around her.

Her thoughts are as frantic as her own state, like the strings that hold the sanity of the red head has snapped, _'Chloe is dead'_ is what is ringing in her head, _'She is dead, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Chloe is dead. B-blood, there's blood, Chloe's blood. No, Chloe is alive, she is alive, but she is not here, she is dead, he killed her. I should die, it's over. Everything is over.'_

 _'_ _MAX! Max...'_ she hears her counterparts voice in her head but is unable to answer. But it was enough to get her out of her hysteria. _'Get a hold of yourself, Max!'_

Max looks around in confusion, dazed, trying to make out what happened. The last thing she remembers Chloe screaming at the hyena, and the gun going off. _'W-what? What happened? How long?'_

 _'_ _Just a few seconds, you are fine, Chloe is…'_ Maxine informs her, but before she even finishes what she is about to say, Max hears a commotion behind her, she turns her head back as far as she can. And there, she sees her wrath has unleashed on the hyena.

"YOU FUCKING, SHIT EATING COCK SUCKER!" *punch* "DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK YOU WILL GET OFF EASY," Chloe screams as she holds Bill's throat in her hand and pounds her fist through is ugly face mercilessly.

"Ughh* Wai…. S-sto-" *guhoo* There is not a single resemblance of Bill Ernest there, just a swine who has his hands up in defense, pleading for his life. But this time, the punk's rage has forgotten all the bounds, she herself might have discarded her humanity. To hurt a monster, she has to become the relentless huntress.

* * *

**Earlier**

Seeing what the hyena has done to Max, the molten pit of lava erupted again and a sickening thought grows in her head, only one thought, one direction, one mission. Kill the pig right in front of her. So, discarding all common sense, she advances towards the hyena, disregarding the gun he is pointing at her. It doesn't matter to her anymore, her thoughts are full of the countless torments Max has been through because of this monster, and she knows, she has to end it here.

But before she could act on anything, before she could register anything she hears a thunderous clap and feels like she is being hurled backward, until she falls on the ground. And she sees Nick's back and him jumping in Bill's direction, a little spittle of blood sprays on her face. Finally getting back her senses or a little bit of sanity she has left in her. She sees Bill struggling with Nick, but the veteran manages to twist his hand and knees him, making him loosen the grip on the gun, and the veteran quickly snatches it, throwing it away. And hurls a punch towards Bill. But it's weak, there is no power behind the fist. That's when Chloe realizes and sees a punctured hole just above Nick's waist, rapidly reddening his shirt and he falls on the ground as his leg gives away.

"NICK!" Chloe screams and runs towards him. Putting her hand on the punctured hole, she drags him by the wall and making him lean.

"I... I am f-fine," *guh* Nick clutches his side. Even though he tries to brave it but his face shows contorted in pain, "Tis' but a scratch." He says as he tries to grin but fails.

"The hell you are. You are bleeding, Nick," Chloe scolds him, albeit worriedly.

Nick waves her off, "I'll manage, I've had worse, just need to rest and stay still," he turns his head towards the groggy hyena's direction, who is getting up, "Chloe, d-don't let him get away."

Chloe tilts her head and sees the hyena on all fours, trying to scurry away. Blood rises in her eyes, and she again loses to her rage, again the same though, this monster has to perish. She only nods at Nick and quickly gets up and runs at his direction, hurling a kick right on the hyena's bloated midsection. And like a rotten animal, he squeals inhumanely.

Bill's already disgusting mug has lost its plump color and turning red and blue with the rapid punches. She drags him up and hurls him to the other side, right in front of Max. So, Max could see the fallen hyena grovels in front of her, right on her feet. Max looks on in an utter disgust and hatred at the rotten heap at her feet. If it was someone else, Max would have stopped Chloe for enacting violence, if only it was someone else, someone she considered a human being. But seeing how he is licking the floor. It just feels justified. Justification of all the pain and suffering and humiliation Max had felt, all of her losses, all of the hurt, screams, the scars on her body, everything made her feel, it was justified. And her answer the pain was the rapidly watering of her eyes, and a few drops of complete fury escapes her tear ducts, and a soul tearing glare towards her tormentor.

Chloe seeing this, growls and holds the hyena's head and slams it on the floor, and with a crunching sound, the face is bashed in, breaking the hyena's nose. The animal croaks, unable to even squeal anymore, only snorting and spilling blood. Holding his remaining hair from his balding head, she lifts his head up, "This is not over yet, you motherfucker, this is not enough! She will not be at peace with just this. By the end of this, you will be begging for mercy," and she hurls him away again and his disgustingly bloated and exhausted body falls farther away.

Chloe turns towards Max, who is still bound to the chair. A relief washes out on her, dissipating a little of her wrath, and her ever-present scowl turns into a frown as she sees the bruises on Max's face. But still, the relief of finally seeing her safe, despite the condition, it is enough for the punk to exhale. She sits on her knees, and with her shivering, trembling hand, she puts her hand on Max's bruised cheek and leans forward. Max does too, she needs assurance, they both need assurance, if this is real, if their ordeals are finally over.

Their foreheads joined, with no words, they just share their worries, their relief, their pain, and above all, their happiness to able to see each other again, all of it, they share with a few drops of tears, marching down. As the punk tries to speaks, a shuddery breath escapes her mouth, and she finally speaks,

"I found you…"

"You found me…"

"Never do this again, please…"

"Never…"

"Never, ever leave my side,"

"Never…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…."

With a moment of calm, they express everything in few words. Relieved, that this is real. Chloe separates herself and looks at the binds clasped on Max's hands, her brow creased in anger, and she quickly unbinds Max's hands. As soon as Max's hands are free, she grabs Chloe face and smacks on her lips. A quick kiss but with thousands of feelings behind it. Most of all, a gratitude. Chloe's lips twitch to form a smile, and she opens her mouth say something.

But before she is able to utter a word, she feels a shock behind her head, flashing a white light, behind her eyes. And her ears rings, she can only hear Max's muffled scream as she slowly falls to the ground.

The hyena hit her from behind with an object he managed to pick from the junks around the room. With a bloodied and bashed face, he glares at the punk, 'You 'ore!" dropping the object, he kicks on Chloe's stomach twice making the punk cough furiously, despite her haziness. Max screams at him, trying to grab him, anything to get him away from the blunette, but the hyena grinding his bloodied teeth, swings a backhand on Max's making her snap back, and holding her by the throat with his better hand, he fumes at her, "I will get back to you, you bitch!" and goes back towards the dazed blunette.

"Don't touch her, you bastard. I swear I will kill you, Bill Ernest. Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Max screams at him while trying everything in her power, to shift the chair with her, but the heavy contraption and her locked ankles don't allow her to move. And she looks on helplessly, while screaming, thrashing, as the hyena looms over the blunette.

Disregarding the threats of the redhead, Bill puts his foot on Chloe's already injured hands and grinds it, making her scream in pain and agony. The blunt hit on her head and the kicks has made her really groggy to do anything, or muster enough strength to even defend herself. Grinning, the hyena straddles the punk and wraps his hands around Chloe's neck and starts wringing it. The blunette tries to defend herself, trying to pry the rotten animal's hands away from her throat and but her injured knuckles already bleeding, she couldn't hold a grip on his hands. Her face starts turning white and blue with the lack of air. Her eyes are almost bulging out and finally, she feels her vision is darkening.

All of a sudden, she feels the hyena's grip has loosened and leaves her neck. She takes a deep audible breath, taking in as much air as she can, though it makes her cough furiously. With her blurry eyes, she looks in front of her, and then to her sides and she sees it, a figure, dragging Bill by the neck away from Chloe. And then she sees it, like a glint, a shimmer, the golden hair, and the feathered earring.

The Avenger has arrived.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Hospital**

Rachel sits on her hospital bed looking out of the window, and lying on her lap, resting her head, is the graceful one, her angel, Kate, in a deep slumber. Once they heard Max had gone missing, Rachel went ballistic, thrashing and throwing and wanted to get out from the hospital as soon as possible. She couldn't afford it, couldn't afford to lose another person, not again. A promise she made to herself, to her Shelly. But Nick had to be there, cunning and perceiving he was. He first visited Rachel. As much to Rachel's tantrums, he instructed her to stay out of it and let him handle it. Rachel would have disregarded him, ignored his order or request or whatever he thought he was passing to Rachel. She was not the one to sit it out when an important person in her life was in danger and the reason for her contempt, the monsters of her nightmare, Bill and his accomplice were doing whatever dreadful things to Max.

Nick knew it would not be enough to keep the avenging blonde out of it, so he went and did something. He called Kate, as he knew she would be the only one who can pacify the enraged blonde. And as he already perceived, that was the case, as soon as she saw Kate with the old man, her rage dissipated and turned into a froth, and with what transpired between the two earlier, Rachel didn't want to hurt her again. So, Nick's plan to keep the injured blonde from being reckless and putting herself in danger somehow worked.

Rachel tilts her head towards the graceful church girl, exhausted and spent. Being worried for Max, despite being here to hold off Rachel from running away, she cried herself to sleep. _'You really are a wonderful person, Kate. Being worried for Max, despite what your mother put you through. I still wonder how did they let you come back here. With what I did, what I tried to do.'_

But even with the kind soul present to soothe the unease in Rachel, she is unable to quell this feeling of uncertainty in her, like something bad, is going to happen. Her head keeps telling her to disregard everything and run away to find Bill. But to where? Running recklessly and wasting time and energy will definitely put her in danger and in extension to Kate too. _'What should I do? I have to do something. I cannot sit here without doing anything, while Chloe and Max are in danger. They don't know Bill Ernest, they don't know he is a monster, a leech who keeps coming back and striking on your momentary weakness. He is a sadist who revels and thrives in hurting people, exploiting their weakness.'_ She has already tasted it, not once but twice. All he needs is a moment, a tiny moment for people to lose their guard and he strikes like a venomous viper.

The haunting memories of a not so distant past come rushing forward, making her flinch. This startles the smaller blonde out of her daze and she lifts her head up in a sleepy stupor. Rachel curses internally for startling and waking up the graceful one.

"Rach…" Kate calls for her through her grogginess.

"Hey… it's still early, you should sleep more," Rachel speaks softly as she lifts her free hand and fixes some loose strands from Kate's face.

Still in a lazy stupor, Kate yawns and all of a sudden, her eyes grow wide and she sits up abruptly, "Rach! Max?! Have they found her?"

Rachel shakes her head despondently, "I don't know," She looks at her phone, which Alvin brought to him earlier in the evening, "I haven't heard anything yet,"

A sadness falls in Kate's eyes and she looks down, pensive and sad, "Max…" she calls her friend's name softly.

Rachel's heart wrings, unable to bear the sadness in Kate's eyes, she softly places her hand on Kate's loose hair and rubs softly, "She will be fine, Kate. Chloe and Nick will find her," her own brows crease together to form a frown. She is still not able to dissipate the unsettling worry which keeps growing inside her. It's been too long, she thinks, they should have found her by now. Even if she is being optimistic, it's been too long, dawn is almost here.

Kate perceiving the dilemma the taller blonde is in and takes her hand in hers and squeezes it softly, trying to assure Rachel. Kate knows more than anyone, what Rachel is going through. But she also knows, any rash behavior will put Rachel in danger. She has already pushed herself to the limit the previous day. As much of a hardened soul, she is, but she is, after all, just a teenager, a nineteen-year-old girl. Both girls don't say anything, just assuring each other but both have the unease in their heart, their friend is missing, a monster is on the loose. They cannot help but feel worried, and pray that everything turns out good.

Deep in the thoughts, Rachel phone buzzes, startling both girls, their expression changes from worry to almost frantic. Rachel immediately picks up the phone and looking at the screen, Kate sees her expression changes from a shock, to worry, and finally something. The same expression she saw the first time Rachel spoke about Bill Ernest at Max's dorm room, and yesterday, with her mother. A pure sickeningly dark hatred.

"Rach," Kate calls for her with a worried voice.

Rachel looks toward the graceful one with the same expression, but quickly softens for a second but again turns into a creased and contorted scowl, "Kate…" her jaw tightens, and she breathes deeply and nods to herself, much to the confusion of the smaller blonde, "I have to go…" She says and she slowly moves Kate away and gets up.

"What!? No! You cannot! Rach! Please!" Kate starts pleading, but Rachel has already opened the closet and takes out the change of clothes.

"Kate, I was right, they are in danger, some bastard messaged me, I have to go. Or it'll be too late," Rachel tells her while quickly getting out of her hospital gown.

Kate picks the phone and glances at it, there is a message, and a map, a location.

**Now: Bill Ernest is here; your friends are in danger. *Open attachment***

Kate's eyes grow wide and with a worried look, she looks towards Rachel who has pulled on a tank and wearing her shirt, "But Rach, it could be a trap. We should call the cops,"

"No, it will be too late, and I am sure, whoever it is, will not give away that asshole's address anyways. But I cannot leave things to chances, Kate. Max and Chloe could be in danger." Fully dressed, she quickly wears the boots, her sudden movements send jolts of pain through her torso, but she disregards them. She will crawl if she has to, but she will not miss this chance to get her hands over Bill and save her friends. Even if she has to die for it.

"Rach, you don't have to put yourself in danger. You are injured, god forbid if something happens to you," Kate's lips tremble as she pleads to the enraged and frantic blonde.

Rachel now ready, puts her hand on Kate's cheek and smiles softly, "I will be fine, love," Kate gasps at the affectionate way Rachel called her, but this does not dissipate the worry she is feeling and still looks at her with pleading eyes, "I have to do this, if something happens to them, I will never be able to forgive myself, even if I live. Please, trust me, Kate. I need you to trust me," Rachel looks in her eyes.

Kate muses, and fidgets, but looking at the determined conduct of the blonde and the strength of her voice, somehow makes her want to believe in Rachel and her safety. And she gives in, putting her own hand on Rachel's and nods softly, "Please be careful, Rach,"

Rachel basks another soft smile towards her girlfriend, and nods back, "I will, Kate." She takes her hand away, much to the graceful one's dismay as she unwillingly leaves her hand, not wanting to let go, her breath hitch and she exhales a trembling breath.

Rachel looks at her one more times and walks towards the exit, "Wait! Rach," Kate calls her from behind, prompting the avenging blonde to turn around, looking at her confusingly, and then her eyes fall on the small package in Kate's hand.

Kate opens the package, and takes out a small silver chain bracelet with a tiny cross in the center of it, with her cheeks heating up, she speaks apprehensively, "I know, you do not believe in this, but… I… wanted you to have this,"

Rachel looks on bemusedly towards the small delicate bracelet, it is a beautiful ornament. Sure, she is not religious, as her childhood ordeals thought her that God has nothing to do with the ills of men, religion has nothing to do with her. But something in her heart grows, like a normal teenage girl, her heart swells towards her girlfriend and a smile, wider and brighter than anything, grows on her face, and she closes the distance between her timid girlfriend. Without saying anything, she stretches her wrist towards her, much to the fidgety mood of the small blonde, who looks up and see the bright smile on her face, which she quickly mirrors with her glassy eyes, and helps Rachel put the bracelet around her wrist. Rachel looks at it for a few pensive moments, and then back again to her girlfriend, "I don't have anything to give you back right now, but…" She leans forward and plants her lips on Kate's. The smaller blonde's eyes grow wide momentarily as she was not expecting this, she is not the assertive type after all. But that moment of shock turns into relief and acceptance and she closes her eyes and responds to the kiss. Breaking off, Rachel smiles and rubs on her cheek again with her thumb, "I'll be back soon, I promise,"

"I love you… take care, Rach." Kate bids her, seeing her girlfriend with a determined smile and a belief that she will be back to her.

"I love you too," Rachel replies and walks out of the hospital room. Slowly sneaking out. On the way out, her mirth dies, and anyone who could see her face right now will tremble in fear. Like a bundle of wrath, the Huntress is out on the hunt.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Outskirts**

Thomas looks at the phone, he played another of his cards. _'You brought this upon yourself, Bill. Your ambition has become your unbecoming. You should have listened to me, but you had to ruin it. Bill Ernest, the best the organization had has stooped so low to be hunted by mere teenagers,'_ Thomas snickers mockingly. It was perchance he saw Chloe's truck going towards the hideout, and the first thing he did was, send a message to Bill, writing 'Good Bye, Bill', another mocking slap on his mentor's face. Mentor, he hated Bill Ernest, he was never his student, to begin with. Bill Ernest was an obsolete, relic of the past. His glory days were long over, and meddling with the affairs of the organization's upper echelon hammered the final nail in his coffin. With this, his path is clear, now unshackled of babysitting Bill Ernest, and clean after his fuck ups. Thomas has one target in his sight, get his hands over Max and get the documents. But Fate was a funny thing after all. Fate makes men go blind, ambitious men falling to their death. Icarus was blinded by Fate too, trying to attain the unattainable.

Thomas sees the car approaching, putting the phone in his pocket, he steadies himself. The car stops near him, and comes out a man with a stoic stature, looking at him. He doesn't twitch, doesn't flinch, his brows don't move, nor his lips. He just looks on towards Thomas Sheffield. Thomas feels an unease, but regardless he walks towards him, "You took your time, it's almost dawn. What will you do if the pigs get on our tails?"

"Bill Ernest?" The stoic man asks, his voice has an eerie coldness in it.

"Probably dead by now, he's finished. We do not need him anymore, what are you waiting fo-" *pht pht pht pht* By the time Thomas realizes, he sees the gun with a silencer in the robotic, stoic man's hands and smoke coming out if it, then he looks down. His torso is riddled with bullets. Lifting his trembling hand on his chest, he looks towards the assassin, with a look asking hundreds of questions but all merged into one, "W-Why?" But Fate was looming over his head, and grinned at him, like an ironic justice, he falls on his knees and face-first, Fate didn't even give him the answer.

The stoic man walks towards him and aims his gun once again on his head, and fires another bullet. With one final jerk, Thomas Sheffield breathes his last. The assassin takes out his phone, and after a few moments, the phone connects.

 _'_ _Yes…'_

"Thomas Sheffield is dead…"

 _'_ _And that fatso, Bill?'_

"They are with him, he will not be a problem anymore."

 _'_ _I see, good job. Do the usual with the body.'_

"What about the girl, Maxine Caulfield?"

 _'_ _We don't need her anymore. Leave her be. Consider it a payback for the Caulfield mishap,'_

"And Amber?"

 _'_ _We'll deal with her later,'_

"Okay," He drops the call and picks Thomas's corpse and puts it in the trunk of his car, sits in and drives away.

Dawn is near.

If fear has a name for Bill Ernest, it would be Rachel Amber, one that reminds of his own torments in his mother's hands. One that reminds him as much as he runs away, as much as he crawls and climbs, he is still the frog stuck in a well. The dry, dark, and remorseless well, one he cannot get out from. That is Rachel Amber for him. But it's different, this is completely different. That Rachel Amber was reckless, walking headstrong, without looking at her own safety, that recklessness was her weakness. That's what gave Bill the chance to exploit her, torment her. Not once but twice. But looking at this girl, with a determined look on her face, the cautious eyes. But her face, it's not that of a human.

Bill Ernest doesn't even realize he is shivering, his hand is trembling like a tremor playing inside his body. Every ounce of his body told him to run away. She is not Nicholas Freeman, she is not Chloe Price, she is not David Madsen, she is not even Thomas Sheffield. All he sees is a demon, looming on him, yes, a demon, a djinn, Tengu, an oni, the ogre of many names. The devourer of the likes of Bill Ernest.

Rachel clenches her fist so hard that her own nails dig deep into her palms, turning her knuckles white, looming at him with her blood shot eyes. She thought she would be careful, she thought she would just kill Bill Ernest and save her friends. But what she saw when she entered this place, a man she has somewhat began to respect, lying unconscious in his own pool of blood. A tormented girl she has named her sister, her friend, her clothes were torn and disheveled and a bruised face, tears in her eyes, screaming, struggling. And then she saw him, the vilest of monsters, a rotten, putrid, chunk of living excrements, choking her best friend, who is struggling, gasping for breath. His own bloodied vomit inducing face showing what sort of monstrosity he is.

One look and she forgot why she was here, to save her friends? No… To kill him? Maybe... that was the idea in her head, but just one look at his face and it all came rushing like a torrent, the disgusting laughter, the torments, the shaming and repulsive things he made her see, the agonizing and painful screams of Shelly. He made her hear the painful cries of her loved one. Of all the other girls whose life they destroyed. And finally, through her blinding dark mass inside her erupted, she heard only two words from the depth of the hell she has inside her, _'Slaughter him.'_

Her eyes flicker and it tells Bill to run away, he tries. He tries but his legs are not his anymore, those are sacrifices for the avenging goddess as she grabs him by his leg and drags him closer, she is not there anymore. It's just time to slaughter a monster. She pulls her knife out from the back and plunges deep into his thigh, and the hyena squeals.

"GRAAAHHHHHH!" His scream brings a sinister smile on the huntress's face. She pulls the knife out and plunges it in again, once twice, thrice, with a gleeful grin on her face. She is delighted, ecstatic, relishing his screams which she wanted to hear so much.

Chloe now out of her grogginess quickly strides towards Nick to check on him. Relieved he is still breathing but barely conscious. He somehow has stopped the bleeding with putting patches of clothing inside his wound, probably one of his training in the forces. She gets up and walks towards Max who is looking at the front. Her face only holds a scowl full of hatred but also a hint of horror. Chloe holds her despite the confines of her legs resting her head on her chest, thanking every god that Max is safe when she got hit, she feared the worst, that she will die and Max will be taken away. But seeing her fine, and alive is a relief.

They both look on in horror as the slaughtering of the monster continues. With the knife, still deep in his thigh, she grabs his collar to raise him up, and with all her might, she punches on his already broken nose, and blood spurts out everywhere. She hisses as her own wound hurts, but she is not there, she is not in her body anymore. She has transcended to a demon, someone similar, no not similar, even more, sinister than Bill Ernest. She lifts him up again, and another punch, square on his face, "ugh-aa, St-"

Without letting him finish or say anything, she grabs on his throat, and squeezes hard, "The keys," her voice is full of menace, nothing but pure, hatred.

"Po-pocke..." Exhausted and spent, Bill is not even able to finish his words. Rachel fishes the keys out of his pockets and throws them towards Chloe, who snaps out of her trance and quickly picks up the keys and kneels down to unlock, the shackles on Max's ankles. Freed, she helps Max's get up as the prolonged seated position has numbed the red head's legs and She walks limply.

Seeing the redhead is free, she looks towards Chloe, "Help Nick up and get out of here,"

"Blondie,"

"GO!" Rachel screams, much to the appalment of the blunette and the redhead.

Swallowing hard, Chloe nods. The look on Rachel's face sends shiver down her spine, even Chloe somewhat feels a fear running amok inside her, and instinctively she does, She and Max, despite their exhausted self, help the half-conscious Nick up and drags him out of the shack. Chloe looks back in Rachels direction, who is looking at her with no expression, "Rach, don't lose yourself," and exit the shack towing Nick along with Max.

Rachel turns her head towards Bill, "Why have you stopped screaming?" She pulls out the knife harshly, making the hyena squeal again, "NOT ENOUGH!" She gets up and stomps on his bleeding thigh.

"AGGGHHHAAA!" The hyena screams, again to the delight of the demoness.

"Not enough, this is not enough. She screamed harder. SHE CRIED HARDER THAN THIS!" She plunges the knife into his obese guts.

"UUUHHHGGG! St- stobbbhhh, Amber, stobh! Fo-Fogibe be!" There, the one, Bill Ernest, who's ego had no bounds, who was a sadistic, remorseless, perverted psychopath, reduced to a sniveling and squealing pig. With mucus, blood, and tears dribbling on his face, froth and bile coming out of his mouth. His face mashed into a pulp, almost unrecognizable, bleeding from his guts, and his thigh.

"Forgive you? What happened, Bill? Are you seeking forgiveness? You are Bill Ernest, you instill fear in everyone, you break girls. You are a master, why are you seeking forgiveness?" Rachel mocks him, but her face betrays her words, she looks apathetic, with no emotions, her words are but empty, "I am sorry, you are knocking at the wrong door," She twists the knife deep lodged in his guts and pulls it out, which makes Bill scream in the most inhumane voice. Blood spurts out and sprays some on Rachel's clothes and she glares at him.

"God damn it! You ruined my clothes, you, fucktard!" She shakes her head, as if in appalment and sighs, "Okay, I will forgive you, I will let you go, but let me think," She taps the flat side of the bloodied knife on her cheek, "Oh, I got it, let's play tag." She says excitedly, "But, Bill, you are a powerful man, it's not fair for me. How about you give me a handicap, cmon for old times' sake? You like to play with girls, don't know? Torment them, you like young girls. So, it's fitting we play a catch-up game," She grins and plunges the knife on his other thigh. Another scream, which breaks in the middle. "C'mon, I am the demon, if I catch you, you will be eaten. Now, run,"

"No, bleazee, *cough* *hak* stobb I*cough* I can'd run, I am sobbie!" he pleads with her. Bill Ernest pleads for his life with tears mixed with blood. His ego crumbled the moment he set his eyes on Rachel. His might and calm disposition in tatters. His throne broken and crumbled in million pieces. Bill Ernest has lost.

"RUN!" She growls at him, and he tries, he tries to get up, but falls flat, without him knowing he has already soiled his pants, his bladder betrayed him. With death looming on his head, he starts crawling, getting away from Rachel.

But the huntress has already caught up with him, and sits next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees, "What happened? You are still here. I told you to run. Run, scream, cry, plead, beg. Do it, but don't expect me to forgive you, like all the girls who you have tormented, molested, raped, killed. They will not forgive you." Getting the knife ready, her grin has died, and tears of pain and agony has formed in her eyes, along with a blood-fueled glare, she grabs his wrist, twisting it, and screams at him, "SHELLY WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!" and slashes on his wrist, the knife sliced through the tendons and the vein and his bone poking out, and from that deep gash, blood start spilling out in gallons and he screams.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Bill screams, holding his slashed wrist, but unable to stop the blood, "H-he… HELBBBB! HEBB MEEE!"

Rachel drops the knife there and gets up, holding her own torso and looks at it, with a small amount of blood in her hands but she ignores it and starts walking towards the exit. With Bill trying to crawl behind her, screaming, pleading, begging Rachel to help him, but the blonde ignores him, and waits till his voice goes feeble, almost croaking, and slowly disappears into the abyss. She closes the door behind her. She walks out of the shack and looks in front of her, Chloe and Max are sitting on the ground with Nick lying next to them, and sirens blaring in the horizon slowly getting closer.

"Is it over?" Chloe asks while wrapping her arms around Max, keeping her close to her, as if like, if she lets go of her, she will disappear again, and for the third time, she doesn't want to.

"It's over…" Rachel sits next to her.

"W-what now?" Max asks her.

"What now…?" Rachel repeats Max's question and hums, "We'll see when the time comes." She bumps her, "Look, the sun is rising."

The three of them look in front of them, despite the situation and the long grueling night. Max looks on as the orb of lava grows bigger by the minute and dispels the darkness. Somehow, it relieves her, and a smile grows on her face, along with Chloe and Rachel.

**_Dawn is here._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Ola. So... here we are... looking at the dawn. Six months of pain, blood and tears, and all the things that you have to bear reading my broken grammar fueled story. I will be honest, I never thought I will get this far. I remember the first chapter I wrote, reading it again, It's was bad... the grammar was bad, the phrases, tenses, but hopefully I'll leave it to you to judge I started this journey as a personal redemption, a lot of things I had to me, and after playing Life is Strange, it made me feel depressed, agonized, and I had to do something, write about my trauma? Write about CSA? write about my anxieties. So I decided I should just write a story about it with my favorite characters. Yeah, the subject I chose was something which obviously is frowned up, but hey. It's part of the world, it's reality. We cannot make it disappear by looking away. The thing I put Max through were all the things I had to face personally. But anyways... that's life for me.
> 
> I will leave the ranting for the epilog. I hope you liked the ending, the payoff. Please leave comments and reviews.
> 
> Next: Epilog. 


	38. Epilogue

_Dear Diary,_

_We meet again. How long has it been that we had a conversation? So, where should I start…_

_For me, it felt like a long, long nightmare was over. One that I have been stuck in for more than two years. The shadow, the uncertainty, the fear, hatred, lots and lots of feelings which had been gnawing at me, all of them. I left them when dawn came after that long night._

_A lot of things happened after that, one thing after another…_

* * *

**Seattle, October 11, 2013**

Max and Chloe place the flowers in front of Ryan and Vanessa’s graves. Max kneels down and slowly runs her hand through the smooth surface of the stone and stops her fingers just at the rims. Her chest tightens, and clot gets stuck in her throat. Eyes watering, and lips trembling, but she refuses to cry. Wiping the few stray tears with her knuckles, she swallows hard to disperse whatever that is holding her breathes hostage. She does try to speak, but she doesn’t know where to start. If she should complain if she should wail, cry, scream. But she refuses to, not anymore. Chloe puts her hand softly on Max’s shoulder and squeezing it, assuring her, giving her whatever strength and resolve she needs. So, she shakes her head, and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling, she opens her eyes again. Her expression changes, despite the trembling feelings raging inside her, her lips form into a smile, and her face brightens.

“Hey, Mom…Dad…” she speaks slowly, the tightening of her chest returns, but yet again, she refuses to give in to that emotion, she is here to bid them farewell, properly, and with a smile, “I am here again. Yeah, these,” she points on her red hair, “Blame Chloe, Mom… she made me do it.” Chloe bumps her with a knee and scowls mockingly towards her, and Max replies with a tongue flick and giggles. Turning her head again towards the graves. Her mirth slowly dies.

“Things were really hard when you two left me, I had to endure a lot. At times… At times, I felt I had lost everything, I was alone and weak. But…” She places her hand on Chloe’s and squeezes it softly, “I was wrong about it, I was never alone at all, I didn’t realize, I had Chloe with me, and I had Joyce and David. I got a very, very sweet friend Kate. I am telling you, she is a real darling. Mom, you would have loved her as much as you loved me. My very first best friend in my new life. But it’s not just Kate, I made so many friends, I got, Rachel, she can be a hard ass… oops, sorry for my language, I mean, she really can be stubborn at times and get angry too, but inside, she is the most selfless person I have met in my life. Today, I am here, all because of her. Then I have Dana, Alvin, Ava, Nick, Lena, so many people. I feel blessed, Mom, Dad. So…” she pauses for a couple of seconds, “So, please… don’t worry about me anymore. I will be fine, I am stronger than before. I am a Caulfield, after all. Isn’t that right, Poppy, Mommy?”

She pauses again and tries to breathe, but this time, her resolve that she held and tried not cry, wavers, and her lips tremble and the lump in her throat makes her exhales a raggedy breath. A few drops of tears betray her and rushes out of the confinements of her tear ducts, and she sobs dryly, “I miss you so much, Mommy, Poppy! I miss yo…” unable to finish her words, she just weeps, with dry sobs and a shivering body.

Chloe sits down next to her and embraces her. Kissing on Max’s head, she looks towards the gravestones, “Hello Mr. C, Mrs. C, it’s been a long time. I… uh, don’t know how to say this but…please, leave Max to me,” she pauses and squeezes the shivering redhead close to her, “I will take care of her, I will protect her and I will love her and never make her feel sad. So, Mr. C, let’s talk man to man. Will you entrust your daughter to me?” pausing for a little, and grins, “What? You approve? Awesomesauce! Thank you, Mr. C. I promise to keep my promises, errm... yeah, I meant that.”

Max giggles through her sobbing and shoves the prattling blunette, “Don’t confuse Dad with your stupid talks, Chlo.”

Chloe grins and winks at her, “Now to commemorate their approval. If you want me to show your parents how awesome I am with tongue twisters, right here, right now, I am game.”

Max groans while making a disgusting face, “Eww!! Che, I am not that desperate. Show respect to Mom and Dad. You muffing maniac.”

Chloe laughs heartily at this, “I am joking, kiddo. But, this is alright. You should see them off with a beautiful smile on your face, Max.”

Realizing, Chloe was just consoling her, albeit, in her own stupid way, she feels like gushing at her.  _‘Chloe, you are wonderful’._ She turns her head towards the graves again, “Dad, Mom… I’ll be fine. I will stay happy, and I will live on happy, for both of your shares too. So please, look on to me from up there. I will become someone you will be proud of, I love you both. Goodbye for now.” She slides her hands on the names carved on the gravestone again and bids them farewell with a bright smile on her face.

At the graveyard parking area, a man in glasses is leaning to a car, reading a small pocket book. Wearing a smart fit shirt and sleeves rolled up, a tattoo poking out of his arm. He sees the punk and the redhead approaching, closes the book and places it on the car’s dashboard.

“You both good?” He asks the girls, who nodded in reply.

“Yeah, Thanks for waiting for Steve,” Chloe grins at him.

“Anything to get me away from Nick.” He says while opening the door for the girls.

Max giggles, “You always d-do this, Steven. I am telling you, Nick will really b-bust you s-someday”

Steven grins, “Don’t worry, my little angel. He will never catch me lazing off. I am a master of my arts,” he winks towards the freckled face.  “So, you guys ready?” He asks the girls, both Chloe and Max’s mirth dies, and their eyes turn to steel in resolution, Max nods determinedly, “Good, let’s see what’s this fuss is about the documents they spoke of.”

_‘Whatever it is, I want this to end, once and for all.’ Max only has this thought in her head._

* * *

_With Chloe’s vivid joke aside, visiting Mom and Dad really helped that day. It relieved me. I always felt they are watching over me, protecting me and that gave me the courage to continue, and for what I am today. I can proudly call myself their daughter. There were some ups and downs, but with Chloe and everyone’s help. I managed to take back what was left of my life, and I plan to enjoy it to the fullest._

_If you are confused about Steven, he’s a lawyer and Nick’s friend. He helped out David from the custody. It was easy in his case, Nick and Chloe had a recorded proof of who killed Frank Bowers. David was free of all charges and released next day and a search for Thomas Sheffield was issued. The cops looked for him everywhere, but Thomas Sheffield vanished from the face of the earth, never to be seen again._

_I am glad it did not become another all-out war between David and Chloe, in fact, everything happened after that was opposite of what I thought. They patched up. Strange as it sounds, I mean it’s Chloe we are talking about. She can be stubborn and is not someone who would patch up with David, who has taken her Dad’s place. But it did, gradually but slowly, they both started to accept each other._

_But, Rach…. despite the circumstances and even if it was a person like him, she did murder someone. So, back to the hospital, she was questioned by the police. Steven was present during the initial interrogation. With my testimony, of the past months and what happened that night, also Chloe and Nick’s, Steven pursued the DA with a defense plea as the circumstances surrounding the case were clear as light. Rachel Amber defending herself and saved her friends from being killed by a psychopath who was already on the run from the law and was wanted._

_The DA after listening to everything, and saw the aftermath with his own eyes, as a kidnapping happened which lead to two people dead and three injured. The DA realized that he cannot win the case even if he pressed charges, so begrudgingly, he announced that the People will not press charges against Rachel Dawn Amber, and the case was dropped. Rachel was free to go._

_Nick’s injury at Bill’s hands put him out of action for almost over a month. Chloe calls it Devil’s Luck for him as the bullet lodged on his ribs without damaging much of his organs, or at least that’s what the doctors said. But I am glad, he was alright. His team was ready to come down to Arcadia Bay, especially Lena, who was most worried about Nick. But it’s good that both Nick and Steven were managed to calm them down._

_(They got a thing for each other, I am telling you… CP~)_

_(Yeah, Che, I know, they are a thing. And would you please give me some privacy here. Don’t read my diary without my permission!)_

_The documents, the reason for all of the wrongs that happened in my life, turned out to be account ledgers and balance books, and a document containing some names, directly linked to those accounts. Once we obtained the documents. I handed them to Nick which turns out to be fruitful. I still don’t know why the organization gave up on those document, or if they really did. But Nick used that information and combined with his own investigation. After a few weeks, they busted the organization. It became one of the biggest scandals on the news. Lots of big people were connected to the organization. One thing led to another, and rings after rings, start falling and exposing. And chains of warehouses, shady places were busted and came to light. So many girls were being confined there._

_I shudder to this day when the news was aired and I saw the lifeless eyes of those poor girls who were not lucky enough to get away. To this day, I wonder, if Rachel never saved me… would I have ended up like them…? But I did not, even if a small contribution, I avenged myself and all those girls by helping Nick destroying this menace once and for all._

_Rachel, after avenging Shelly and delivering the just retribution to Bill, was confined to the hospital with Kate watching over her like a nurse, (she’s so adorable), until she recuperated back to full health. She decided to move into Arcadia Bay. She continued her job at Ronnie’s and rented an apartment._

* * *

**Rachel’s Apartment, Arcadia Bay,**

Rachel had her head tied in a loose pony had one of her legs propped on the chair, and taps on the keyboard.  _‘I see, so those coordinates lead to this place? No wonder, their name had to show up.’_

She picks up her phone and dials a number. The static sound informs the phone is connected,

“Nick,” Rachel speaks.

‘Amber, I thought you were off today? Don’t tell me, I have to take the blunt again,’ Nick speaks a little annoyingly.

A soft groan escapes Rachel’s mouth, “Relax, it’s just an information, no way I would miss an invitation from her, Kate will kill me.” She could almost feel a pair of eyes watching her from behind.

Nick laughs heartfully,  _‘You bet, who would have that the docile one would have tamed Rachel Amber.’_ His tone turns serious, _‘So? What have you got?’_

“Yeah, okay,” Rachel nods, “I followed some coordinates, and there’s a pattern showing. Most of the dates align with the movements and I think this is the place.”

There is a brief pause from the other end, only to be broken by Nick’s uncertain voice, “Are you sure?”

“90%” Rachel replies affirmingly.

_‘More than enough, send me the coordinates. And, please, Rachel! Wait for my orders. Do not rush into anything. You understand?’_

Rachel’s brow creases, “Fine, fine, old man. You don’t have to repeat yourself. Anyways. I’ll be in touch with you soon.”

_‘Very well. Give my regards to everyone,’_ Nick speaks again with enthusiasm.

“Roger that, Boss. Laters” Rachel disconnects the phone and turns off the laptop. Contemplating for a few moments, she recaps the conversation and her latest find,  _‘Dark Room… Prescotts Barn, I don’t like the sound of this. Well, sorry Nick, I might not wait for your confirmation to look into this. I have a personal beef with that Prescott runt, for what he tried to do to Kate._ ’

As if the gracious one listened to the taller blonde’s thoughts, entered the room. Rachel’s eyes fall on her and her mouth falls agape. A crimson hue grows on Kate’s face and she smiles confusingly, “W-what?”

Rachel says nothing, she is mesmerized by the beauty that is standing in front of her. She observes the timid blonde, from head to toe. With a beige turtleneck sweater, hugging her supple form with her cross necklace resting just above her bosom, and a knee length pleated red skirt, paired with opaque leggings and boots. She indeed looks beautiful. Her more outgoing outfit could be the influence of her friends and Rachel herself.

Rachel closes her mouth and her mouth forms a mischievous smirk and she takes slow and deliberate steps towards the timid one. Kate does nothing and gulps, her feet are planted on the ground. She looks down and takes furtive glances towards the approaching blonde. Rachel grabs Kate’s and pulls her close, wrapping her arms around her waist, “Who gave you the right to look so beautiful, Katie. You have to be penalized for this,” Rachel’s says in a husky tone as her eyes flashed mischievously.

Kate rests her tiny fist to create a little space between them, “Stop it, we are going to be late,” and tries to frown but fails tremendously as heat rises on her face, insinuating her already pink cheeks even more.

“They can wait, I am not moving until I get my fill of Katie right now,” Rachel leans in with her one hand resting on Kate’s waist and the other run over her arm going up and cupping her warm cheek, and slowly plants her lips on Kate’s, who also loses all resistance and replies the kiss with equal passion. Her head is filled with thousands of thoughts, they are going to be late, she should pull back, why does everytime Rachel makes her feel like this, above all one thought that rings the loudest in her head, She does not want to separate. This last thought makes the graceful one moan in fulfillment.

Lost in their own world, the blondes lose the track of time, only to be startled by someone clearing their throat. Kate yelps and abruptly leaves the taller blonde’s embrace, almost pushing her away, and turns around. Rachel peeks at the door too. Alvin with a big grin on his face, albeit also red faced. There is a girl with hair similar to Kate and giggles while holding her hand over her mouth.

“I am sorry, we didn’t mean to disturb you, but we called and you both didn’t answer. Maybe, we should go wait outside,” Alvin teased the girls.

“Hi, Rachel,” The younger girl waves towards Rachel albeit still holding the same mirth.

“H-Hey there, little angel,” Rachel waves back though pensively, as much as a flirt and assertive person she is, she herself doesn’t feel easy to act all out in front of Kate’s younger sister, Lynn.

Kate, every so shy, quickly marched out of the room, grabbing the younger girl’s hand and pulling her with herself, “ C-Come on, Lynn, we are g-going to be late,”

“I’m coming, geez. Don’t pull me so hard,” Lynn complains and frowns though her lips still twitch as she relishes looking at her elder sister’s red face, “Sorry, Rachel. It was Alvin,” she hollers from outside, to which Kate replies sharply calling for her name again.

Rachel turns towards Alvin, who already has his hands up in defense, “You Runt! You sure have grown balls to get a one up on me. Come here!”

“No! I’ll tell mom on you!” Alvin tries to back away.

Rachel quickly grabs him by the head and puts him in a loose headlock, “Still a momma’s boy, even after scoring a girlfriend like Lynn,”

Alvin's face grows red, “S-She’s not my girlfriend. I told you, we are just in the same class and she’s my friend.” he pulls himself out of Rachel’s loose hold and huffs while fixing his hair.

“Just a matter of time, but remember Al, my boy. If you ever mistreat my babe’s sister. You gonna get it,” Rachel warns the young boy, who groans trying to mask his own flushed face.

“Ugh! Whatever you are thinking, you blonde gorilla! Anyways, let’s go already, they are waiting,” Alvin frowns though his crimson face.

“Okay, let’s bail kiddo, we can’t make our girlfriends wait,”

“For the last time, she’s not my girlfriend,”

“Yeah yeah,” She picks up her jacket, wearing it. She turns off the lights and leave’s the room while bickering with the brunette haired boy.

* * *

_Rachel and Kate, I cannot help but gush about them. They look so cute together that it almost outshines everything when they are in the same room. Cheesy? Well, that’s how it is for them. But it wasn’t easy for them to be together. We as friends could only support them. Rest was up to Rachel and Kate themselves. Kate’s mom, still the alpha bitch of the family, she was intended to separate them and things went really bad for both of them._

_But Mr. Marsh, Kate’s father, he supported Kate, and also Lynn, her sister. This somehow gave the push Kate really needed, despite her mother threatening to disown Kate, outcasting her from the church and everything. Once she turned eighteen, Kate moved out of her house, although with Mr. Marsh’s consent. Her dorm and school expenses were already covered by Mr. Marsh so at least Big Momma Marsh didn’t have much say on it. With her mother out of the equation, Kate was finally free to live her life as she wanted. And she is openly dating Rachel without any sort of fear and judging eyes and she still holds fast to her beliefs. To her, religious is sharing love, and loving someone from their heart unconditionally is not something that could be considered a sin. I love how she thinks and I just hope their future is always bright and full of joy._

* * *

**_Blackwell Dorms_ **

“Victoria, for the last time, if you, one more time, say that you don’t wanna come, I swear I will drag your queen bitch ass all the way there,” Dana has her hands on her waist and a fierce scowl on her face.

“Ugh! Whatever, it’s not like Price will shut her mouth. I don’t want to be the butt of the joke if she throws me out,” the pixie blonde glares back equally, as she crosses her arms.

Dana huffs loudly, “You know what, I have had enough. I am calling, Max and you will tell her yourself you are not coming,” Dana takes out her phone.

Victoria looks up abruptly, and points her finger towards the tall brunette, “Don’t you dare, Dana!”

“Then, you have no say. Do you think Max will let Chloe do that to you? It’s like you don’t even trust her,” Dana tries to play with words. She knows Victoria has both respect and utmost care for Max, much to the astonishment of the whole Vortex Club. With time, Max has become an Achilles heel for Victoria Chase, the Queen Bee of Black Well Academy. And it can be considered a truth as anyone who saw how hard Victoria cried when she learned Max had been kidnapped and almost lost herself and next day until Max returned to Blackwell, she would visit Max. And it was enough of an ammunition for the bubbly brunette. Whenever Dana has to tone down Victoria, she would mention Max to blackmail her and now was one of those moments again.

Victoria rolls her eyes, “Fine! I swear if it turns bad, it’s your head. Give me an hour, I will get ready.”

“God, It’s not a posh party, Victoria, it’s just a get-together. Fifteen minutes, and I am dragging your ass out of whatever hole you are going to hide, Tori,” Dana warns her, “I’ll be waiting, and by the way, I already messaged Max that you are coming, and she sounded really happy. So you have no way out unless you want to hurt Max’s feelings.”

Hearing that Max was happy inviting Victoria, a crimson hue grows on her face and she masks it with a  loud groan, “UGH! I will kill you, you bimbo slut,” but internally she was flipping all over. Sure her feeling for Max might have been unrequited, but it was not something she could stop feeling, just because she resolved to be friends. But that connection she so longed to make with Max, was still intact, even after all these months. Max had really forgiven her and they become really close friends, bickering, and saltish at times, but still, they were an inspiration for each other, and that made the pixie really happy. With these happy thoughts, She stands and walks out of Dana’s dorm room to get ready.

* * *

_I have so much to say about my time in Blackwell when I returned, I never knew so many people cared about me, even the Vortex Club members showed their concern and welcomed me. I found out that Warren and Brooke were still dating and Brooke finally got over her own anxiety and uncalled jealousy for me. I am glad it turned out that way._

_Tori really became a nice person after all. If I didn’t visit her in her room that day, I don’t know how things would have turned out. But I believed that if I was getting a second chance in life, she deserved it also and it turned out to be a good call. Point for Max._

_Though I still hate Mr. Jeffershit for harassing me and getting involved in Kate’s personal life. But these days, he has been acting quite strange. He still holds that air of aloofness, almost calm, yet I always felt he’s been observing a lot lately. What or who, I just can’t make my mind. Although, despite everything. He welcomed me back in the class and somehow been supportive of my studies, which I believe is something or at least the only good thing I saw in him._

_It’s been three months since that night. So much happened in those months. But hey, we both cannot be greedy and spill all the beans. Right, Mr. Diary?’_

Chloe opens the door and peeks in, “Maxaroni, you ready, everyone is here,” She enters the room closing the door behind her, “Writing your diary again? Seriously, I think this notebook has become more of your partner than me.”

Max smiles towards the blunette and closes the diary, getting up, she glances towards Chloe, who, for once, looks all prim and proper in a navy blue buttoned up shirt, fit black jeans, and her ever so present beanie, placed lankily on her head. Max’s smile grows broader,  _‘No matter how many times I look at her, she gets even prettier and handsome.’_  “I am done for today, and by the way…” she extends her arm towards Chloe, who steps in and holds her hand, getting close, “No one will ever take your place in my life, Price. You promised, we will grow old together, and still love each other. There will be ups and downs in our life, there will be times, I will act spoilt,”

Chloe smirks and raises her eyebrow, “Ain’t you do that all the time, Maxi…” Max pounds on Chloe’s chest, “Oofh! No violence, I am against violence,” which deserves her another pinch.

“Shut up, let me finish, you, dork!” Max scowls at her but still holding her smile, which Chloe mirrors again. Her radiant smile makes Max gush on her and she wraps her around Chloe’s neck, while the blunette rest her hand the red head’s waist and pulls her closer, “Che…”

“Hmm?” Chloe hums softly through her smile.

Max warns Chloe, although mockingly, “I will say this only one time, so if you disturb me with any of your snarky and dorkish quips, you will face serious consequences, do you understand, Chloe Price?” The blunette replies with a gulp and frantic nod. Seeing the punk has decided to zip up, the redhead continues, “Che… thank you, for everything. For staying with me, for being with me when I needed you the most. For… for not abandoning me in… in that dark room,” her eyes gets misty.

“Max…” Chloe speaks softly, only for Max to put her finger on Chloe’s lips to silence her and shakes her head slowly.

“Thank you, for always showing your love to me, for accepting me as who I am and what I have become, me, my good points, my bad ones, my… the another me,” She mentioned Maxine, only for her counterpart to speak.

_‘Glad, you still remember me,’_

_‘Stupid, you are part of me, I will never abandon you.’_

Maxine doesn’t say anything, but Max feels a calm inside her head, “Che, you accepted me, even though, I became a burden. You accepted my pain, my torments, and my flaws. You accepted everything about me. Thank you, for everything. This time, I want to ask you something.”

“W-What is it, Max?” Chloe swallows the huge lump in her throat. Max has always been expressive, but tonight, her voice is not wavering, her emotions are intact, Chloe had heard these words before, but tonight, each and every word has a weight in it.

Max continues, “I know, it’s too soon to make such promises, and I m not at a place to ask you this yet. But… I want to… right now, when I can…” this time she swallows hard, “Chloe, will you… take care of me… forever?” the instant the words escape her mouth, blood rushes on her face, making it crimson.

Chloe stands there, in a trance, mouth agape, as she tries to understand, and gradually she does, her eyebrows rises and her own face turns red, and all she does is nod frantically, and tears form in her eyes, yet she keeps nodding, and she leans in as their foreheads joined together, noses almost touching. Chloe’s ragged and thick voice almost comes out as a whisper “Y-yes, yes… I will. I p-promise I will, Max. Forever!”

And without another, word, without saying anything further, Max rises on her toes and places her lips softly on Chloe’s which the blunette returns, readily. But it is different, this one kiss holds the promise they just made to each other. They become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Ola, my friends. Uhhh… okay, so I will admit. I suck at epilogs, I never wrote one, and I don’t know how to write one. So I did what I always do best in such conditions, wing it and let it flow.  
> But I do hope this has answered all those lingering questions. About our dynamic sugary duos. I did not wanted a time skipe like far in decades and wanted the timeline to be as near as it could warrant accompanying certain events that unfolded during those months. Yeah, I know there some more questions than answers. What can I say, I am a greedy bear after all. Sitting in a dark corner of my cave, brewing another story. I have idea’s ways to expand Abyss’s Universe a bit, like a spin-off series with AmberMarsh and The Prescotts. Usually Prescotts are always layered with Chloe and Max’s story, but hey. I would say if I were to write a spin-off series, I want our freckled face and the blunette to take a breather. I am not a complete sadist. But there are no promises for a sequel or a a spin-off series. Just voicing my thoughts ( for now…)  
> So, this is it. The final update of Out of the Abyss, six months of grueling journey, of ups and downs in the story. With the subject I chose, and the theme of the over all fics. It covered some very heavy stuff, so first, I’d like to apologize to all those people whom I’ve offended in any ways or form with my story and my writing. All of those are unintentional, and meant to tell a story, never to scratch on someone else’s wounds. I am saying cuz I know that feel the most than anyone. Like I mentioned before, I added a lot of my own personal feelings in this story, mostly on Max and Rachel. It was not easy, writing their characters. Writing about anxities, about abuse and bullying. Unfortunately, not even Max has a Chloe or Rachel in their life. So I’d only say to those people to hold fast, and claw their way out of whatever Abyss they are in, because a weak willed person like me can do. I believe, you are a far stronger than me. So don’t give up, don’t be pulled back into the dark, push your way out, and become strong. You might think you have been pushed to the corner and there is no one out there to reach for you. Then, my dear friend, you are wrong. You are alone, only when you yourself want to be alone. There are people there, reach out to them, don’t isolate yourself, speak out, lash out, scream, do whatever you can and get noticed. Uhh… okay, I think this is getting way out of the hand. So, I’ll shut up.  
> Anyways, about the story, I hope you have liked my personal take on LiS story, and I did try my best to keep the theme of the game intact, even with themes that were really not something people usually write or fictionalize. With this, Out of the Abyss comes to an end, unless I have other things to add like I mentioned above, a spin-off or a sequel.  
> What I have in future? Well, Metamorphosis is one, Then I have another fic which I have been drafting, compiling data, and ideas, it’s a post-bay fic, a WIP title ‘Sins of the Past’ I might write a prolog chapter or something soon.  
> Well, that’s enough for my ranting. Thank you very much for staying until the end and endure my broken and mundane grammar-mistakes-prone, story. I do hope to hear your thoughts on this story. Please share your comments and reviews. Until next time.


End file.
